GsB II: Acorns and Ergot
by Step Daughter Rachel
Summary: In a small Southern Italian town by the lake with the same name of Nemi, two young female squirrels are were pulled out from a sports car from a near watery grave. Tammy and Bink, a Sorella team for the SWA, have found the biggest mission of their lives.
1. Intro

Gunslinger Bink II (GsB II) was started on Oct 13, 2007 by Fernando immediately after the end of Gunslinger Bink (GsB), a Gunslinger Girl (GsG)/Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (CDRR) crossover hosted on The Acorn Cafe. It continues with Tammy Squirrel joining the SWA, being forced to think that she was part of a search and rescue team.

Though it was meant to be as a multi-authored story, like in GsB, many treated it as an RPG, with a couple of members using God-Like characters and introducing new characters on the fly as needed by connivance. Arguments and forum flames haunted and slowed down the progress of the story, until a large forum schism forced the shutdown of GsB II. Before it could be thrown out and banned, Fernando and Hondo saved the forum files and put it on Hondo's Cabin forum, where it was completed.

The difficulties in GsB II revolved on the use of a CDRR Character to kill a villian. The Character Tammy Squirrel defend herself in the story by killing a thug who was about to rape and mutilate her. In real life certain crimes you can kill the criminal to stop the crime- Murder, Arson, Rape, and Kidnapping (M.A.R.K.). She was about to have 2 or 3 of the 4 happen to her, and had a right to kill in order to defend herself. Many did not see it that way, and protested against it and eventually left the story. It is these same authors who have used their original characters to kill other characters and used the main stream characters to kill other characters in other stories. At best this is a hypocracy that should be pointed out and have their noses rubbed into the shit they wrote.

I'd like to thank the players involved for their input and characters used in the GsB II original forum story, and for Fernando and Hondo for the rewrite and condensing the original text into something readable where I finalized it into readable chapters. A lot was edited out, as it did not fit the story, was out of character or using God-Like abilities. Changes were made to make things fit, as each member posted their own inputs, I moved posts to make things fit more smoothly.

I thank the following players for their (and their characters) input:

Jeanette Isabelle (Jeanette Isabellethough not physically in the story but mentioned many times): a chipmunk who is an EMT for the cafe and one of a few friends Fernando has. She is in her early 20s)

Fernando (Fernando G.): a flying squirrel who is an EMT for the Cafe and a 'retired' government agent. Due his past, he is given the Original Characters (OCs) leading role of the story. He is in his mid to late 30s.

CCC: A Robotic Squirrel which houses an Artificial Intelligence that thinks it is up to par or even better than the rest of humanity itself. Though it has been under existence for a long time, it still has a lot to learn. It is currently experimenting with Protocol 7 to give itself a more realistic appearance, and different form of a bat.

Charles Roberts (Alexander Armington II/Alex II): A CIA Morph, an agent with more disguises than the Great Mysterio! Origins are unknown, though he is suspected to be a squirrel disguised as a mouse or rat at times. The CIA likes to deal with individuals who can change their appearances, and take them in as young as possible. He also has a few cyborg parts. Alex II is about 25 years old.

Charles Roberts (Charles Roberts) : a Mini-Dragon, hundreds of years, part of the Cafe for many years. He is engaged to Widget, Gadget's sister

MidnightMan (Midnight/Midnight Man): A Rescue Ranger with a mysterious past, believed to be a former Interpol Agent. Details unknown. He seens to be in his mid 20s.

Charles Sinclair (Charles Sinclair): A Rescue Ranger with a mysterious past, believed to be a former KGB Agent, retired when the agency was dissolved at the end of the Soviet Union. He seems to be in his late 20s - early 30s.

Severe Weather Eddie (Captain Eddie Dixon): of the Battleship USS Texas. Leads a few others from his crew and the battleships of Battleship Strike Group-1: Captain Linda Hale of the USS San Jacinto, and Captain Jim Dooley, of the USS Mahan are also charachers he uses. They seem to be red foxes in their mid 30s.

Ranger Ready 23 (Captain Charles (Charlie) RangerReady): captain of the Aircraft Carrier USS Enterprise. A white mouse Age in his mid 30s.

WildIrishRose (Lieutanant Rose/WildIrishRose/Rose): A Female Blond Mouse, who is an intelligence naval officer for US Navy withthe rank of Lieutenant on the USS Enterprise Aircraft Carrier. She is a Blonde mouse her mid 20s.

Hondo I Sackett (Hondo): a cowboy with many skills and talents. An Amateur spy though he chuckes it up tp survival skills and common sense. A mystery figure who has befriended Fernando. He had recently joined the Rescue Rangers. He's a white mouse in his mid 20's.

Aiesha (Dr. Aiesha G.): Daughter of Fernando G. and a medical doctor. She is a mix hybrid of Fernando's Flying Squirrel and her mother's grey squirrel, age mid 20s. D.A.R.Y.L., a US Built cyborg built generations ago, now a medical doctor in the field of cybernetics. He is a grey squirrel in his early 30s. Aiesha is Fernando's real daughter.

Rachel (Rachel): Fernando's Laptop based in IBM/Apple G12 Processor technology, and Time Travel Technologies based on Theoretical Physicist Michio Kaku' theories of Time Travel. The Time Travel aspect is not used in the story. I am its player.

-  
>Additional Characters -<p>

Aisapi: Automotive Intelligent Systems Auto Pilot Integrations. It's a computerized intelligence designed for automobiles. Created by Fernando many years ago and the program went through several revisions in the CIA's hands. Fernando has Aisapi integrated into the cars he has access too or owns.

Anne (Ann/Annie): A multi-talented Red Haired Mouse, who has sided with the terrorists and under the tutelage of Franco, her lover, and bomb maker, has become a bomb maker for those who can afford to buy them. Bombs made by Ann and Franco are feared by bomb squads, because they are often hard to dismantle and defuse, and are highly destructive. Ann is a terrorist with a conscious, often making calls with information of bomb locations to the authorities to deal with when she and Franco does not agree with their intended usage.

Widget: Gadget's sister, a partial cyborg, Left Arm replaced with cybernetic prothesis

-  
>Canon Characters:<br>-

Main Characters

Tammy - Adult version of the Red Haired Tween Female Squirrel from the CD/RR Toon 'Adventures in Squirrel Sitting'. As an adult, Tammy is a 'Rescue Ranger', and a pacifist who is weary of guns. She currently lives in either the house her mother owns near the cafe.

Bink - Tween version of the Blond Haired Baby Female Squirrel from the CD/RR Toon 'Adventures in Squirrel Sitting'. As a teen, Bink lived with her mother who remarried a rich Italian, and moved to Italy with them. She was a victim of a violent crime, which took the lives of her mother and stepfather, and left her in critical condition. In the GsB Series- Bink replaces Henrietta in the GsG Series.

-  
>GsG Replaced Characters -<br>Henrietta, replace by Bink.

Franca, replaced by Anne.  
>-<p>

GsG characters as they are

Character : Species : Role

*Rico : mouse : assassin *Claes : squirrel : assassin *Triela : rabbit : assassin *Angelica : mouse : assassin *Jose : mouse : Bink's handler *Jean : mouse : Rico's handler *Hillshire : mouse : Triela's handler *Marco : mouse : Angelica's handler *Ferro : chipmunk : Section 2 member *Alfonso : rat : Section 2 member *Olga : rabbit : Section 2 member *Priscilla : squirrel : Section 2 member *Franco : mouse : terrorist bomb maker -

Further info about Gunslinger Girls can be found on the Wiki, Cyborg Central and at the Gunslinger Girl OC/Fandom Wiki.

-  
>CDRR Characters -  
>*Gadget *Monty *Chip *Dale *TammyBink *Zipper *Foxglove

-  
>The Rangers history in this story goes beyond the original Rescue Ranger cannon. Some changes in the Ranger's history can be found to follow the story "Of Mice of Mayhem" by Chris Fischer. Though that story was written in the Rescue Ranger's world, much of the Rangers past is taken from that story, with the exception of Tammy, and is translated up into the world of Gunslinger Bink.<br>- 


	2. Chapter 1

Gunslinger Bink II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 1: Bad News.<p>Six Months Later.<p>

In a small Southern Italian town by the lake with the same name of Nemi, two young female squirrels are were pulled out from a fancy sports car from a near watery grave. One was in her early 20's, red haired; the other, blonde, about half the age of the first. They share many traits, and as documents found at the scene say- sisters. Among other things found in the documentation, two cards each with different phone numbers, one was an American phone number.

The local law and public safety authorities call the American number first. The phone rings for several rings, before a sleepy voice answers.

"Hello? I hope who ever you are, that you know it is three in the morning here.", the voice says.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir. We found this number and would like you to answer some questions for us.", a voice says with a very thick Italian accent.

"Oh, you better not be some telemarketer- I am going to kill you if you are!", the voice answers in a semi angered tone.

"My apologies. We are with Nemi Law and Public Safety... I am Officer Povucci"

"Nemi?"

"Nemi... Italy."

"What happened to Tammy?"

"So you do know Miss Squirrel?... Can I ask if you know what she is doing in Italy?"

"She just moved over there to be with family. What happened to her?"

"We pulled her sports car out from the town lake, they were barely alive when found. They are alive, but we need more information on them, family history, friends, her job... Would you know any of this information?"

"I know that their mother married some wealthy Italian over a year ago, and about half a year later they were murdered. I was with Tammy trying to get her sister, Bink, back from the Social Work Agency who took care of her, but they thought the young girl had no family. It took a long time, but both sisters were reunited and since then have been living in Italy."

"And who are you?"

"Me? I am Fernando, a friend of the family. I work for the World Organization of Rescue Rangers as Emergency Medical Support and Logistics."

"I See. Is there anyway way for you to come here and identify them?"

"Are they dead?"

"They are not dead. How do you Americans say- they are in a coma. The doctor says that they are improving."

"I will be there with my team tomarrow morning. Could you FAX me the information? Same number, just let the number ring until the fax machine in this end pick up."

"I can send you the information..."

"Have you called anyone else about them?"

"We have another number, which we had not tried yet."

"Don't call anyone until after I and my team are there."

"We will be waiting for your arrival then."

The phone hangs up on their end.

Fernando gets up out of bed, and walks into the bathroom to wash up. Then he gets dressed and starts walking to the Café. It being 3:33 in the morning, hardly anyone was there. Fernando walks behind the alarm and reaches into a box with a mad-scientist's electrical knife switch on it. Above it in red large letters covered in dust and cobwebs "Emergency Ranger Call.", In small letters under it- "Do Not Use Unless It An Absolute Emergency.", In tiny letters under that, "This Mean You, Dale!"

An Air Raid Alarm howls, an old bell in the branches rings and all TV and radios in The Café switch to the Emergency Ranger Galactic Frequency. In minutes, the place fills up with Rangers. The Starship and Naval Captains away on patrols or missions appear on the TV screens. Chip comes out from one of the upper floors of The Café residence area, "Dale- if you pulled that switch again, so help me!"

Fernando walks over to the Center of The Café floor, talking out loud to everyone there.

"People, something happened to Tammy and Bink in Italy. I need a small team to go with me check on her and give any assistance. We leave this evening." 


	3. Chapter 2

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 2: The Gathering<p>

"Is any equipment or means of transportation required?", asks the AI bat.

"Anything is always welcomed, CCC."

Rose thunders up the stairs after hearing Fernando's news and flies through her door.

"This evening! What do I need? I don't know what to take or how long I will be gone. Well, better take what I need.", she says to herself.

Rose runs around her room, throwing clothes into one bag and miscellaneous tools into a burgundy quilts canvas shoulder bag. She pauses in her fluttering to pull on her boots.

"Maybe I won't make a huge screw up of everything for once and they'll be proud of me", she says to her reflection in the mirror as she stuffs her Colt Peacemakers into her shoulder holsters and puts on her jacket.

With bags in hand, she bursts out her door.

"Aai, yi yi! Easy there!", the startled face of Hondo met her in the hall, where they had almost collided. Hondo was all ready to head out himself in hat and leather jacket. His rifle was over one shoulder and a bag over the other. The grip of his.45 peeks out from under his coat in it's own shoulder holster.

"Aah! You had the same idea!", Rose exults as he grins at her similar appearance.

She steps across the hall and bangs on another door, "Hey Charlie!"

Captin Ready appeared half packed with his jacket half on, "Yes?"

"You going to come?", Rose asks.

"I suppose.", he answers.

"Great! Count Captain Ready and I in, Fernando!", Rose yells.

Hondo sat on the bar checking his gun loads after his near collision. "You can count me in, Boss Squirrel man. I might even see if I can round up an acquaintance I don't like to join us.", Hondo says with a smirk and a look of being ready for some new action.

Leaving his door open, Captain Ready proceeds around the room, collecting his gear in a quick and long-practiced fashion. For the moment, his uniform jacket is forsaken for the bomber jacket and fedora that so many Rangerphiles prefer. Into the one suitcase go a few changes of clothes, some pieces of equipment, and a small toolkit. However, in a holster at his shoulder sits his secret weapon, the little toy that he and Gadget have been working on for some months. The pistol has the appearance of some sort of automatic, but the barrel is heavier, and a glowing power pack is obvious within the grip. Drawing it suddenly, Captain Ready depresses the trigger pad, and a beam of blue fire erupts from the muzzle, shattering a vase across the room into shards.

Reholstering the experimental weapon, he jots down a quick note to Chip, "Tell Gadget it works."

Grabbing his bag and his fedora, Captain Ready hurries downstairs, joining the group that has assembled around Fernando, and wondering what trouble these two young squirrels have gotten everyone into this time.

"Shall we take Enterprise? She's in port, and the engine's just been upgraded. No cruise like a trial cruise, I always say.", he says.

"I've got an army of tripods and a lot of spare scrap metal. Any specific requests, or are you willing to take your chances with 'anything'?", CCC - the AI bat says.

Outside there is a loud noise as a spaceship lands in the backyard, squishing grass and garbage. A few minutes later the door open, revealing a man in dark blue uniform.

"Greetings. I'm back to refuel and repair. So I'll be around for a few weeks, until my girl is in running condition again.", Sinclair says.

"Why am I reminds of the Titanic by that statement?", Rose said around her wild strawberry tea. Nudging Hondo she continues, "What do you say? I'll make sure Charlie gets you a cabin this time rather than sleeping in a chair."

In NSA offices, Near Washington DC, Alex II use to be a CIA Agent now transferred to the NSA after his boss wanted him dead. They arrested his boss for crimes and now Alex is working for the NSA, being given the GSB Case as he was walking with the NSA Leader Scarface, a male mouse who's facial scar is in the shape of Florida.

Scarface talks as they walk, "Welcome to the NSA Alex. You have been moved up form Third Agent Class to Second Agent Class of NSA now and in charge of an International Case. You will pick one person of lower society.

"Well who can follow my orders sir", Alex II asks.

"This Mouse name Damian Storm He is a Mouse/Raptor Hybrid. Don't say it how his mom a Female mouse, his dad a male Small Raptor meet, he have Titanium Claws that can cut through anything, last week he was caught and sent to prison for going illegal stunts on stolen government agency cars. He will be released from his restraints if he cooperates with us. You have to head to New York Maximum Security Prison in Albany, New York and tell him that if he works with us then his records will be wipe clean", Scarface answers.

"OK, I am on my way to do that sir", Alex II says.

"Good", Scarface says.

A Map showing Boeing 747 Jet in route from Ronald Reagan International Airport to Albany International Airport, then a private limo to New York Maximum Security Prison. Damian Storm was still in restraints while doing some weight lifting. A guard walks over to him.

"Damian, you got a visitor.", guard says.

"Take me to him.", Damian replies.

Together they go to the Visitor Center while Alex II was there waiting for him and telling the guards to leave.

"So what you want", Damian says.

"Name is Alexander Armington the second, NSA Field Agent.", Alex II tells him.

"I heard about you. Saw you in the news, something about rescuing the girls in Italy", Damian says.

"Yeah, you did. That is why I want your help.", Alex II says.

"Why you want my help?", Damian asks.

"The two girls were missing in Italy, their car was found by the lake", Alex II answers.

"That same girls you rescue are missing?", Damian asks.

"Yes, and I want your help. If you help the NSA then we will wipe your records clean and you can be a free Maptor (Mouse/Raptor hybrid)", Alex II answers.

Damian was thinking that he doesn't want to live in this prison for the rest of his days for stealing cars.

"OK. You got your self a deal.", Damian says.

"First I want to see your skills.", Alex II said as he took the room's security camera off line. He reaches over and presses a button on the restraints, saying, "Trident.", The restraints came loose. "Leave them on as the guards take you back to your cell then once they not looking began your escape. A chopper will be waiting for you.", Alex II says.

"OK.", Damian says.

The camera is turns back on as the guards came back to take Damian to his cell while Alex II heads out.

New York State Prison 2:30 PM

Damian makes sure no guards were around then his restraints came off. He slashed the bars with his Titanium claws. He heads out as four guards try to stop him but he took out the guards. He heads up to laundry room as five guards were chasing after him. He came up to a window and smash it. Going up to the roof, there were ten guards who came out with batons. They got taken out by him. Alex II came in with the chopper as Damian jumps towards the copper, grabbing the landing bar. Telling the pilot to take off, they flew over the prison as the guards were about to shoot, their supervising officer tells them not too as they head to the Albany International Airport. Damian climbs into the seat and puts on a headphone set.

Damian complains, "Hey! You say this was to be easy!"

"Well did it? And Nice moves too, you are Triple-X Material", Alex II asks.

Damian shrugs as they head to DC.

In the NSA, "Your contact will be in Rome, Italy but you two be driving to Nemi were Tammy was last seen. I will be in Nemi too. Let go to the lab. You will meet with my old buddy Fernando. I will be telling him about you, he is a blind Squirrel with a cane, he can sense you from a mile away before you do. You will need go to shop for cars since Italy is a place for fast cars. Once you find the car that fits your needs then you can call our Lab Mouse to come for modifications.", Alex II says.

Sparky comes in.

"This is Sparky, our Lab Mouse he can give you gadgets, weapons and anything else you need.", Alex II continues.

"Hello Mr. Storm, anything you need?", Sparky asks.

Alex II picking up a clear metal gun, "This gun can shoot stunners, tracking devices, explosive bullets and a grappling rope too."

He hands the gun case to Damian.

"OK we got you plane tickets to Rome and your name is no longer Damian Storm, its Triple X now. Your name no longer exists.", Alex II says.

"OK", Damian says.

"Mission begins now.", Alex II says, handing Triple X a leather document containing paper work of his new identity, credit cards, passport, International Driver's License, Air Italia Airline tickets, and 50,000 in medium and large Euro denominations. Triple X looks over his paperwork and left for Rome, to be picked up later by Alex II.


	4. Chapter 3

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 3: History, Part 1<p>Five months before in the SWA.<p>

"How is our new recruit doing?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"She has managed to pass the physical training, but just barely. Jean will be issuing a firearm to her, preferably a SIG Sauer P232-SL, and an Alfa Romero Spyder 2000 as her personal vehicle.", Ferro answers.

"Does she suspect anything?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Suspect? This is a law enforcement, public safety and rescue agency. That's is all we do, that is she needs to know.", Ferro asks.

"And if she questions being given her own personal firearm?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"She has been put through fire arm training. She understands the need of having a service weapon, and when to use it.", Ferro answers.

"Good. What of the Pia and Ernesto Team?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"They are still undercover, investigating several cases of LSD overdoses in North Eastern Branch.", Ferro answers.

"LSD?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"It is believed to have originated as an Ergot Mold poisoning case, but further testing showed that the Ergot was refined into its more powerful LSD variant. Further investigations shows that only a few victims were stricken, but in cluster groups. Three in one town, five in another, as little as two here and there.", Ferro explains.

"Sounds like an old tactic once proposed in the 1950's.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"Sir?", Ferro asks.

"During the Cold War, it was proposed by certain members of NATO for the use of secret agents to contaminate the enemy's water supply with LSD. Some of the methods discussed were: cloud seeding, reservoir dumping, and water-plant contamination. All in hopes to have the targets nation's population in an LSD Hallucination Frenzy, and make an invading army simply walk in without firing a shot.", Chief Lorenzo answers.

"I see.", Ferro says.

The meeting continues with further details of this case being discussed.

Jean walks over to Tammy's dorm room door. He knocks on the door and waits for it to be opened. After a longer than normal wait, it opens. Tammy stood there in a robe and an towel wrapped on her head.

"Hello Jean... Could you give me a minute or two.", Tammy says.

Before Jean could answer, Tammy slams the door on him. As he waits, Tammy tries to get dressed as fast as possible, putting on a shirt and jeans. The towel and the robe get thrown into the bathroom, and the door gets closed. She grabs a brush and starts brushing her hair, then she opens the door as she fluffs out her tail.

"Sorry... Uhm.. Come in. Have a seat. How can I help you?", Tammy asks as she continues to fluff out her tail.

Jean walks in, Tammy takes a seat on her bed. He hands her a small carrying case. Tammy puts down her brush to receive the case.

"What is this?", Tammy asks.

"Its your personal and service weapon.", Jean answers.

"But...", Tammy says.

"We know you requested no guns. But you have to remember from fire arm training- it is for your personal safety that you have this. Not just to shoot bad guys with, but know when to shoot. Remember- there are many here that would prefer not to see you alive. Bink will also carry her personal weapon and use it when it is deemed necessary.", Jean says.

"But aren't we...", Tammy says.

"We are more than just a rescue agency. We are law enforcement, public safety and rescue. And as nice and wonderful that might be to the eyes of many, there are those who think that they are beyond the law and do what ever they please- including causing situations where you have to rescue somebody. Furthermore, they will try to stop you from rescuing someone in need. So understand, it is there for when you need it for your protection. You must wear it all the time.", Jean says, interrupting her.

"Then I will never use it.", Tammy says.

"There are some officers who spend their careers never having to use their weapons in anger or justification. But those officers are few and far in between. You can only hope to be one of them.", Jean says.

Tammy just nods her head.

"One other thing.", Jean says.

"What would that be?", Tammy asks.

Jean hands her a map of Rome and a set of keys with a decorative fob on it with the 'Alfa Romero' emblem.

"You get a your own personal transport. Hope it is to your liking.", Jean says.

"You mean, my own car?", Tammy asks.

"Take Bink with you, and drive around town until you get used to it and you know the city. We may have a mission for you in a couple of days, so the sooner you learn, the better.", Jean answers.

"Wow...", Tammy says.

"There will be a meeting in a couple of days. I will notify you when you have to be there.", Jean says as he starts to leave the room.

"Wow... My own car...", Tammy says to herself.

Jean leaves. 


	5. Chapter 4

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 4: History, Part 2<p>Four months ago.<p>

A small box-truck rests on the ledge of a cliff after going through the guardrail off a mountain road in North Eastern Italy. A Serbian group has been alleged in aiding the Padania terrorists, and that this might be one of their supply trucks. A group of SWA Section Two handlers and their cyborgs has been sent to investigate.

Once at the scene, the handlers secure four lines to the side of the cliff, sending it down to the truck below. Near by, their support helicopter flies in circles around the area. Tammy/Bink, Marco/Angelica slide down the ropes to the truck below. It was precariously balanced on a small abutment that stuck out of the ledge; below them, another 1200ft of mountainside cliff side and a rapids filled river. 500 yards across, another mountainside, more gradually sloped than the side they were on, covered in forest.

The driver and his passenger were already dead, the stench of death caught everyone off guard arriving at the scene. Being careful not to disturb the truck, the rear panel door was open. Tammy was sent inside to inventory its contents while the others stood watch. The truck was lightly loaded, but it's contents strewn about the place. Tammy took pictures and wrote down notes as she carefully stepped about inside.

Gunfire erupted from the distance, though the loud pings on the side of the truck told them who was their intended target.

"TAMMY! TAKE COVER!", Marco yells from outside.

As Tammy tries to find a safe spot within the shipping container, the sound of automatic gunfire erupts from besides the truck. After a few seconds, silence.

"Check the mountain slope on the other side of us. There should be a couple of bodies that tried to shoot at us.", Marco calls on his 2-way radio.

"Is everything clear out there?", Tammy asks from inside the truck.

"Everything is clear!", Marco answers.

Tammy slowly gets out of the truck, finding Bink and Angelica in firing positions, their weapons pointed to the other mountainside.

"I was told there was going to be no guns here!", Tammy says.

"Like it or nor, Tammy, its needed. And you just saw why!", Marco argues.

"Bink! Put That Weapon Away!", Tammy tells her.

Frustrated, Tammy gets out of the truck, putting her note pad into her pocket. Confused, Bink puts her machine gun away in her equipment bag, needing to fold it up to get it to fit inside. Marco takes a plastic box, flipping a switch on it.

"You got the notes and pictures?", Marco asks.

"Yes I do.", Tammy answers.

"You two go ahead. Angelica and I need to do some demolition work here.", Marco says.

Tammy climbs up the side of the mountain, followed by Bink. Once on the roadway, they look down at the truck below, seeing Marco getting out of the truck. He and his cyborg, Angelica, makes their way up the cliff. They pack up their equipment once all four are on the road.

"You absolutely sure you have everything?", Marco asks.

"Yes I do.", Tammy answers.

"Final call...", Marco says.

"YES!", Tammy says.

Marco takes a smaller box from his pocket and presses a button. The truck below blows up with a loud explosion that echoes through the valley.

Tammy walks away from the group, towards the rendezvous point with the helicopter, talking to herself, "I said 'No Guns'. I was told 'No Guns'. Then why the fluffy tail are there guns?"

Bink and Angelica stay right behind Tammy as Marco approaches her from behind.

"For self defense. Look Tammy... You may not agree with it, but we are dealing with dangerous people here who don't give two acorns about your red hair or bushy tail. All they care about is making money by any illegal means and destroying anyone who gets in their way of doing that.", Marco explains to her.

They arrive to the SWA compound in the late afternoon. SWA Section Two Logistics receives Tammy's inventory list.

'The contents of the truck, though lightly loaded, were (see attached photos), four boxes of assorts Chemistry Set Glassware, one box of Chemistry Set Hardware, four tanks of flammable gas- labeled Propane, eight cases of assorted weaponry, eight cases of assorts ammunition, two cases of military grade explosives and triggering hardware, and twenty cases of rye bread.' 


	6. Chapter 5

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 5: Premature Arrival<p>In Rome International Airport, Alex II and Triple X (Damian Storm) head to their contact near a KLM 747 Airliner. They see their contact, a 47 year old mouse who is the Inspector of the Rome Police, Michael Desanale.<p>

"Hello Alex II and Triple X. I have been expecting you two.", Inspector Desanale says.

"Thanks. Triple X needs a car", Alex II says.

"I do", Triple X says.

"We got one.", Inspector Desanale tells them, signaling behind him. A Ferrari 340 Scuderia pulls up to them from behind the tarmac. "This Scuderia can go form 0 to 300 miles per hour, it has four inch missiles, twenty millimeter machine guns, can change modes from a regular car, police car, secret agent car with options to take on the bad guys. In secret agent mode, it has oil slicks in case someone is chasing you too close from behind.", Inspector Desanale says.

"Right. Triple X, drop me off in Nemi, we need to watch Tammy and make sure they all right. We also need to find out who want them killed", Alex II says.

"Great... Free Form Jail, now a Cop in Italy. Oh boy.", Triple-X says.

"Better than Jail.", Alex II reminds him.

"Right...", Triple-X says.

"You also need to see Commander Sam Hill of Nemi Public and Safety", Inspector Desanale says.

"Got it", Alex II says.

Alex II and Triple X get in the Ferrari 340 Scuderia and drive on E-35/45 to Nemi, driving about 120mph, transforming into Italy Police Car.

"One thing Triple X. Don't let Tammy, Bink or the SWA see you.", Alex II says.

"Got it", Triple X says. 


	7. Chapter 6

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 6 History, Part 3<p>3 months ago: SWA Section Two meeting.<p>

"This is the one hundredth case of illegal drug overdose thus far. It does not matter who or where the drugs are coming from, it has to be stopped.", Chief Lorenzo says to his subordinates.

"Research conducted by the Marco/Angelica and Tammy/Bink team shows a connection with the illegal Serbian gangs in Slovenia and Padania: Drugs and equipment for money and weapons.", Jean says.

"I am put the order out; anyone found within the Padania/Slovenian affiliation is to be eliminated by any means. LSD is a very powerful hallucinogen, be careful when dealing with these people.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"Chief... How would our cyborgs handle if they get exposed to LSD?", Ferro asks.

"Ask Dr. Bianchi. I would not know how to answer this.", Chief Lorenzo answers. 


	8. Chapter 7

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 7: Friends and Old War Ships<p>Rose is sitting at the bar, peering disappointedly at the empty mug that once held apple cider when Annie Oakland sits next to her.<p>

"Hey Annie! I hear you are joining the team. Welcome!", she says. Before more can be said, her cell phone erupts into the tune of 'The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald.' Rose answers it.

"Hey Charlie! Yeah? You did? Great! Thanks! No that's not a problem. We have another addition to the team. Yeah Annie's joining. You can arrange accommodations right? Sweet! Yeah, we're just waiting for Fernando to give us the word. Yeah, see you when we get there. Bye!"

She hangs up and grins at Hondo who is a few stools away at the bar.

"What was that?", he asks

"I got Charlie to load your Bronco and my Land Rover onto the Enterprise. Looks like we are set to go whenever we get the word."

Rose sees Midnight enter the Café, she waves at him, "Midnight, come here, we need to talk."

'Why does Rose need to talk to me?' Midnight wonders, 'Did anyone spread rumors or what?' He sits down with her, "What's up, Rose?"

"A lot," she replies, "It started again. We received intel about an attack on Tammy and Bink in Italy. We need to intervene again. And we want you to join our team."

"C'mon, Rose, I'm not a Blue Helmet nor an RAS member. Doing occasional Rescue Ranger work every once in a while is already a lot for me. Why should I do?", Midnight replies.

"First: You've been part of the team on our first mission. Second: We might need another pilot, and Gio Pinings plane is still stored aboard the USS Enterprise. Third: We need every hand we can get. And fourth: You're safer when you're with us, for they know you've been on the first mission, they were actually after you, they know you've turned Miss Conijn around, and they might find you here and make you pay for what you did.", Rose points out.

"I see, and I guess that's enough to convince me.", Midnight concedes

The passage of the Suez Canal generally took one day. The canal had a speed limit of 8 knots, so that the wakes generats by the massive ships the canal was capable of accommodating wouldn't erode the walls.

For Captain Dixon Dixon, the Commanding Officer of the US Navy battleship USS Texas, that meant a long day for the crew to relax. No more drilling, no more constant lookout in the Persian Gulf. No, now they were heading for the Mediterranean Sea. Again.

Scarcely six months had passed since Texas had last been deployed to help with the crisis in Italy. The ship had acted as little more than a show of American strength in the region, as there were some situations that a battleship was less than useless. Such as covert ops missions, a 75,000 ton battleship didn't exactly scream 'subtle.'

Still the Navy wanted her around. Something new was happening, though the vulpine captain didn't know what.

The Ticonderoga-class AEGIS cruiser USS San Jacinto was making the canal passage with the Texas, leading the battleship through the canal. Commanded by a friend of Dixon's, Captain Linda Hale, the cruiser was Texas's anti-aircraft escort. There once was a time, ironically, when the Texas provided her own AA protection, literally bristling with 20mm and 40mm AA weapons. But times had changed. Aircraft had gotten heavier and faster, and the guns had become obsolete and been removed.

But yet the old gray lady still proved useful to the Navy and especially the Marine Corps. Acting as a giant armored artillery battery, she was the best friend of a Marine storming a beach, and a powerful deterrent to enemies of the United States who had any amount of coastline. While the aircraft carriers got all of the glory, the Texas was just as capable, if not more so, of projecting American power abroad.

So Captain Dixon wonders why, yet again, his command was being sent to the Mediterranean Sea, especially after the last time they had been sent there. More than likely, it was another show of American presence in the region. Texas would be making port calls in several Italian cities, so it could be construed as a show of support for the "new", government, after the old, corrupt one had come toppling down.

Whatever the case, by the end of the day, the Texas and the San Jacinto would be out of the Suez Canal, and from there it was just about a few days steaming at a comfortable pace to their first stop: Rome. 


	9. Chapter 8

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 8: History, Part 4<p>1 Month Prior To Accident<p>

SWA Mission Report; Capture of local area dealer 'Bianca Scoiattolo' proves as a major plus to the organization's needs. The information she provided was not detailed, as intermediaries are used to conduct business with. This way, all hands remain clean of such activities if caught.

Secondly, Bianca is a rare red headed Italian Squirrel. This coincidence is too great to pass up with our new Section Two Agent: Tammy Squirrel. Arrangements have been made for Tammy to infiltrate the drug cartel and come back with intel that can be used on a Fratello Team Extermination Mission against those who are filling the streets with poison.

Day of Accident

Recorded Cell Phone Call on Answering Machine:

"Hello Jean, This is Tammy. I have all the information of shipping routes, supply and exchange stops, and money transfer lists. There is also information of the stuff to be tested by having a large amount of it dumped into Lake Nemi- polluting the drinking water for many small towns in the area. I will be leaving for Rome as soon as Bink and I can pack up.", Tammy says.

Nemi Public Safety Accident Report:

10:55am, several phone calls were made to our emergency services of a red sports car being cut off by a black sedan on Via Perino, going southbound towards Highway SS7. The red sports car hit the guard rail and drove into Lake Nemi. Emergency Rescue Personnel were within minutes of the accident. The black sedan was not to be found.

Found inside the red sports car was two female squirrel occupants: the driver to be in her early 20's with red hair, the passenger in her preteens, blonde. Both were found unconscious at the scene and immediately brought to a hospital care center at Nemi. 


	10. Chapter 9

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 9: Rangers Assemble!<p>Sinclair is currently at The Café, trying to figure out to either prepare his plane for takeoff, or try to find information and transport to Italy.<p>

MidnightMan is also at The Café too, and thinking of a safe way to get to the Mediterranean. Gio Pinings silver war bird, which he captured in the first mission, is stored aboard the USS Enterprise and devoid of explosives, which might still be on the carrier, but he does not know. The Storm will remain here, he doesn't have any use for. He will probably not stay there for too long, because he's known to "them", too well.

The AI of the cybernetic bat known as CCC is currently stored on servers at The Café, and is currently projecting itself in The Café via Protocol 7. It could simply re-project to Italy, if it had a better idea of where something appearing out of thin air would not cause unwanted comment. Since it doesn't, it is looking at more traditional methods of transport and noting that trying to take tripods through customs would also lead to unwanted questions and therefore they remain behind. 


	11. Chapter 10

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 10: When in Italy, Patrol<p>The next day Triple X was on E-4535 near Nemi and Civita as he was driving. All of suddenly he saw a truck and a black sedan following it. Triple X took his X-Ray Binoculars, and sees the truck carrying LSD/Ergot.

"Hey let me talk to Alex II", Triple X says, calling Nemi Public Safety.

The operator in Nemi Public and Safety hands the phone over to another person. Alex II picks up the phone, "Yea."

"It the same black sedan following the truck with LSD/Ergot", Triple X says.

"WHAT?", Alex II asks aloud.

"LSD/Ergot? Tell your man to chase after it and the sedan. Capture one of the men and leave the rest to SWA. They will take care of the rest. You got thirty minutes before the SWA comes, so do it quick and get out of there.", Commander Hafetues says.

"Right.", Alex II said, then talking to Triple X on the Phone, "Did you heard that Triple X?",

"Got it", Triple X says.

He presses down on the gas pedal on his Scuderia. He and an ajoining police car gives chase to the black sedan and truck.

One of the mice in the black sedan saw the police car, signaling to the truck driver to go faster. They begin speeding at 120mph, police car accelerates to 130mph.

"Time to stop them...", Triple X says to himself, turning on his weapons system.

The three mice in the black sedan fire back at Triple X. He activates his 20mm machine guns and shoot out the tires of the truck and sedan. They crash into a ditch of E-45 Near San Pellegrino.

Triple X got out of the car as they came out and charge at him. He does a Round-House Kick to the first mouse, then a Back Hand Punch to the second mouse. The third mouse pounce on him but he does a Judo Throw, knocking the assailent out.

The truck driver mouse took out a knife but Triple X uses his Titanium Claws and slices the knife in half, then punching the driver out cold. He handcuffs the driver and takes one of the boxes of LSD/Ergot for evidence, putting it in the trunk of his car. The truck driver is secured in the passenger seat, when he hears SWA cars coming. He handcuffs the three mice to the black sedan and got into his car, driving off at high speed to Nemi to drop off the truck driver so he can be interrogated. 


	12. Chapter 11

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 11: Welcome Aboard.<p>

Why had she let him talk her into this?

"You still with us back there, Rosie?", Hondo's voice comes through the headset she is wearing.

Rose's eyes are about as big as grapefruits and her face is white, but she manages to reply weakly into the microphone, "Yeah, I'm good."

They are somewhere over the ocean headed straight for the USS Enterprise. Hondo and Annie decided to take the helicopter with Rose, who they had talked into coming along with them. Now she is regretting it. Not that she is airsick by any means; she just really hates flying.

"I see it.", Annie's voice comes through the headset as she glances over the ocean. Both Annie and Hondo are in the front of the helicopter.

Rose squeezes shut her eyes and her knuckles go white as the helicopter banks to the left to turn and land on the deck of the Enterprise. As the aircraft straightens out, she opens one eye to see the deck of the ship coming closer.

Captain Charlie Ready trots up to the helicopter as Hondo shuts off the engines. "You got here faster than I expected.", he says.

"I was driving.", Hondo winks at the captain, who smirks in reply.

Annie hops out with Rose, who has already fully recovered, right behind her. They begin pulling out their equipment.

"Ladies", Captain Ready nods to the girls as their feet hit the deck. "I'll take you three to your rooms and then we'll see what we are supposed to do next", the captain continues as he leads them away.


	13. Chapter 12

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 12: History's Dark Side<p>Three days after the 737BBJ explosion, two mice are seated beside each other at a table of sidewalk cafe. One, a female in her early thirties wearing sunglasses; the other, a gentleman approximately twenty years older. A suitcase is carefully placed between them and there are two extra seated at the table.<p>

Anne Rossellini and her partner Franco approach the two mice in the outdoor cafe. The gentleman mouse motions to Anne and Franco to have a seat.

Anne expresses her concern to the female mouse. "Meeting like this is hardly secure."

"No place is secure. From here, at least, it will be difficult for anyone to trail us once we leave.", The lady mouse hands Anne and Franco a slip of paper, folded in half, "From here on out I will contact you either by pay phone or disposable cell phone. This is the protocol we will use. Memorize it."

Anne and Franco memorize the instructions and then hands it back to the female mouse who then slides the suitcase to Anne, "This will more than cover the costs. Wait for further instructions."

The lady mouse gets up and retreats to the ladies' room. She finds an empty stall, closes it behind her and takes the flame of a cigarette lighter to the written instructions. Once the flames got to the end, she lets go of it in the toilet and flushes the ash. She leaves the ladies' room, not returning to the other three. The gentleman mouse leaves in a different direction, Anne and Franco leave in a third direction.

By chance Alex II spots Anne and Franco from a distance. With their backs to them, Alex could not get a good look at the two whom Anne and Franco were with. As this is a chance encounter, Alex could not get surveillance on them. Alex II sees the female mouse leave for the ladies' room; does not see her leave.

Anne, Franco and the older gentleman mouse leave. Not having the man power to do so, Alex does not trail either the gentleman mouse or Anne and Franco. Instead, Alex approaches the waiter who served them to inquire of them.

"I have seen the young, redheaded mouse (Anne) with the mouse with the goatee (Franco),"the waiter answered, "I have also seen the older mouse; I have never seen the female mouse before." 


	14. Chapter 13

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 13: A Hospital Visit and a Miracle<p>Three days after the phone call, a blind squirrel stands besides Tammy's bed in silence. Next to her bed, was Bink's. They both lay there in a light coma, more asleep than anything else. Looking over their charts, the fingers runs over the page, feeling for every bump on the page, picking up more information than if one was actually reading it.<p>

"Hmmm... Lysergic Acid traces found. That would explain everything. Good thing I came prepared...", the blind squirrel says to himself.

The blind squirrel listens to his surroundings carefully as he reaches into his pocket. With nobody paying attention to their room, the squirrel slips something into his sleeve from his pocket. He then leans over to Tammy, almost covering her with his body, and gives her a kiss on the furthest ear, needing to reach over Tammy. In the process, something slips out of the sleeve and into the palm. A cap is popped opened and a needle jabbed to the side of her neck, a liquid inside in injected into the blood stream. Tammy inhales deeply as the needle is pulled out. The needle is recapped and put back in the pocket, and another taken out and slipped into the sleeve. He goes over to Bink and does the same thing with another needle. She responds the same way.

"Sleep well my princesses", he says to himself but loud enough to be heard.

He leaves the room, walking to the ward's reception area.

"Excuse me, but do you believe in miracles?", he asks a nurse behind the desk.

"We can only hope, now can we.", a nurse behind the reception desk answers.

"Expect two in the morning then.", he replies.

"Oh?", the nurse gasps.

"I will return for it to happen.", he says.

The Blind Squirrel leaves the ward, and then down to the hospital parking lot to a Black Porsche 928GTL. Along the way two dispensed needles are gingerly tossed into a trashcan. The label of one of them can be seen: Thorazine Pen- 1200mg dose.

Sixteen hours later, Tammy wakes up, though to her the world seems slow and dulled, and with a throbbing headache that seems not to go away.

A redheaded mouse in a candy striper uniform politely knocks on Tammy and Bink's door. There is no answer so she comes in, carrying herself well.

"Oh, you're awake.", the candy striper observes. "I am one of the student volunteers. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Other than having a debilitating headache?", Tammy answers with questions. "What happened anyway? Why are we here?"

"You were in a hit and run from what I was told. Your car ends up in Lake Nemi.", the candy striper answers.

"My Alfa Romero got wrecked?", Tammy almost exclaims

"A car can be replaced. You and your sister are still alive. That is what matters. 'A grain of wheat must fall to the ground before it can do any good. New life springs from fallen grain.'", the candy striper tells her.

"What about a grain of wheat?", Tammy asks.

"It's something a wise girl your sister's age once said.", the candy striper answers.

"A grain of wheat.", Bink knew she heard that before; she was not thinking clearly at the moment.

The candy striper then turns to Bink, "You're still playing the violin, I hope."

"I still practice... Wait, how did you know...", Bink asks.

"The last time I saw you, you were carrying an Amati violin case... You were walking down the steps of Piaza di Spagna with a nice looking gentleman. You were wearing a red coat and designer perfume. You had an ice cream cone in one hand, an Amati violin case in the other and you happened to bump into me.", the candy striper explains.

When the candy striper mentioned the nice looking gentleman, Bink lowers her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?", the candy striper asks.

"No, that's all right.", Bink remembers the incident; does not recognize the candy striper. "That was about a year ago. How would you recognize me from a chance encounter?"

"Your Amati violin case stood out in my mind.", the mouse answers.

"You seem to know about violins.", Tammy observes.

"I too play the violin.", the candy striper replies.

Tammy sniffs the air. "Speaking of designer perfume," she says to the mouse, "you have expensive tastes as well."

The candy striper compliments Tammy, "You are certainly observant. I will note you two are suffering from headaches. Anything else?"

"That's it.", Tammy answered.

The candy striper leaves Tammy and Bink's room and reports to the nurse's station that Tammy and Bink are awake and that they have a headache. The candy striper leaves the nurse's station and gets out her cell phone, "I've just made contact."

"Acknowledged.", a male voice on the other end responds.

The redheaded mouse hangs up her cell phone. 


	15. Chapter 14

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 14: Plans<p>

Ships were not Hondo's thing, and he knew it would take way too long to get to Italy as Fernando would be there the next day. Hondo planned to be there and ready to lend a hand.

As the ship got underway, Hondo broke that old war bird out of mothballs. He loaded it up with supplies and had the crew prep it for flight. While the crew was busy, Hondo talked with the navigations and communications officers and got a map that showed a small abandoned airfield close to the hospital in Nemi.

Hondo had been keeping in contact with Marco and the girls ever since they had returned to The Café. He asks the communications officer for a line to the SWA. It was put through right away and Hondo had no trouble getting Marco on the line.

After the usual greetings, some small talk and a detailed explanation of a visit and some important business, Marco agreed to get an old pick-up with a few upgrades dropped off at the airfield for Hondo. Hondo told Marco he would be seeing him and the girls soon, but there was a few things he had to find out first, so he would be in touch. Hondo says that he would talk to him later and they cut the connection. By the time the call ended, the bird was prepped and ready.


	16. Chapter 15

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 15: Too Many Who Know<p>The blind squirrel walks into Tammy and Bink's semi-private room. Quietly, he walks over to Tammy's bed.<p>

"Hello Tammy. Good to 'see' you and Bink awakes again.", blind squirrel says.

"Huh? Fernando!", Tammy asks. She reaches over to hug him.

"Do you mind... There are people watching.", Fernando says.

"So?", Tammy asks.

Fernando manages to pull himself from the red headed squirrel turned octopus and keeps his distance.

"You know why you are here?", Fernando asks.

"Some candy striper told me that I was in a car accident and they pulled us out of a lake?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy... Listen up. Who ever that was, that was no candy striper. Candy strippers are not supposed to know why you are here or how you got here.", Fernando answers.

"They're not?", Tammy asks.

"No Tammy. Candy stripers are supposed to give help as volunteers. They have no access to your records.", Fernando answers.

"Funny... She seems to know everything.", Tammy says.

"Tammy. Listen up girl. I know your world right now is a bit slow. That's the medication I gave you late yesterday.", Fernando says.

"You gave me medicine?", Tammy asks.

"Yes, Tammy- I gave you and Bink medication to counteract the poisons you two were exposed to. Look, Tammy. People seem to want you dead for some reason.", Fernando answers.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"Look Tammy... Go to sleep. I'll give you another shot before I leave, and you should be better tomarrow. Just prepare to eat salty foods and drink a lot of water.", Fernando answers.

"Will you be back?", Tammy asks.

"Of course.", Fernando answers.

Fernando listens to his surroundings carefully as he reaches into his pocket. With nobody paying attention to their room, he slips a Thorazine Pen into his sleeve from his pocket, and leans over to Tammy, almost covering her with his body. He gives her a kiss on the furthest ear, needing to reach over her. In the process, it slips out of his sleeve and into his palm. A cap is popped opened and a needle jabbed to the side of her neck, the liquid Thorazine solution inside in injected into her blood stream. Tammy inhales deeply as the needle is pulls out.

"Sorry if that hurt. You just rest and I'll see you tomarrow.", Fernando says.

Fernando goes to Bink's bed, the needle is recapped on the first pen and put back in the pocket, another taken out and slipped into the sleeve, and does the same thing with another needle. She responds the same way.

In a just a few seconds, they were both sleeping soundly. Fernando recaps the second pen and pockets it. He takes a seat and sits in between the two beds for the time being. With nothing to do, he just spends much of the morning away. A doctor enters the room.

"Hello... Are you who I think you are?", Doctor asks.

"Hello Dr. Bianchi. Its been a while, hasn't it?.", Fernando asks.

"What brings you here?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"I received a phone call about her accident and I took the next 747 to Rome. How about you?", Fernando asks.

"I'm here for Bink. You know why.", Dr. Bianchi answers.

"That's easy to understand. Look. Before she went to sleep, Tammy told me about a candy striper who told her that she was in a car accident and that is why she is here...", Fernando says.

"Say no more. I'll call the chief and let him know that we'll need a security team here for her.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... They are both asleep again?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"That's my fault.", Fernando answers.

"How so?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

Fernando reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of the empty Thorazine pens and hands it to Dr. Bianchi.

"You gave them this?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"For Lysergic Acid poisoning- its one of the few things that actually works.", Fernando answers.

"But its an ancient cure.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"It works. And in checking with their records, nothing was given to help them with the poison in their system. They should be fine tomarrow.", Fernando says.

"I'll take your word for it. But I'll hold you responsible if anything goes wrong.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"They will need a couple of days to recover from the Thorazine, but they will be LSD Free.", Fernando says.

"And how do you know about this?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Lets say I have a multi-facetted past.", Fernando answers.

"I see. I'll be back to make that phone call. You going to stay a while?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Until you return.", Fernando answers. 


	17. Chapter 16

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 16: Getting There.<p>A new message arrives on Midnight's PDA. This time, it comes from the RAS. The message tells him they have organized a flight to Italy for him. To be more precise, he and an RAS agent will be disguised as pilots and transfer a plane to Malpensa airport. Intelligence found out that his disguise, as a commercial pilot is still safe. From there on, things will be taken care of by the RAS in agreement with the team from the first mission.<p>

Only a few hours later, Midnight sits on the pilot's seat of an Airbus A330-300 in the colors of a small Italian airline.

Hondo departed later that day and flew through the night and most the next day. The long range system worked great as did the NOS system, but Hondo saved that in case they needed it later. He now understood Midnight's love for the old war birds. Fernando had beaten him there by almost a day, but for now that was fine. Hondo landed the evening of the third day after Fernando. He unloads his gear into the waiting pick-up Marco had left for him, and took a couple hours nap.

He left early the next morning and drove out to the hospital to see Tammy, Bink, and to meet up with Fernando. Fernando once again beat him there. Hondo took his time getting to the room. He tried to go undetected and scope out security at the same time. He found the girls' room and heard a doctor and Fernando talking. Hondo went on down the hall and waited out of sight. After the doctor left Hondo came out of hiding and enters the room silently. Fernando had his back turned, but they had spent enough time together that he knew Fernando knew he was there.

"Have any troubles getting in?", Fernando ask with his back still turned.

"Nope. Pretty smooth. The others should arrive in a few days. Midnight should beat them in, but by how much I don't know.", Hondo says.

"OK.", Fernando says.

"They doing alright?", Hondo asked.

"Since I got here when I did, they are now.", Fernando says as he held up one of the empty Thorazine pen and tapped it. Hondo just nodded his understanding.

"We need to get them out of here. The security is worse here than the one we blew up last time.", Hondo says.

"We didn't blow it up.", Fernando says.

"Well, we didn't help it any. The hotel was definitely worse.", Hondo says.

"True, and yes we do need to get them out of here, but we need to wait one more day. Let them rest a little more. There was someone in here disguised as a candy striper and they knew to much.", Fernando says.

"We'll have ta keep a watch then, eh?", Hondo asked. 


	18. Chapter 17

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 17: Another Arrest<p>On E-45 near Nemi, Triple X was looking for speeders and drug trafficker. He saw a red car was swerving on the road. He also sees a guy putting several drops of LSD into his eyes.<p>

"This is Triple X, I see a guy doping up his eyeballs with LSD. I am going to apprehend him now.", he says on his radio.

He pulls out and turns on the sirens as he began to chase the doped up guy on LSD in the red car. But the guy won't' stop. Triple X radios for back up, "OK, this guy won't stop! Set up a Road block on SS3!"

"Got it! All Units report to SS3 and block the road!", Radio Dispatch says.

A roadblock came up, making them stop. They made the arrest on the driver and confiscated more vials of LSD they found in the car.

Alex II was driving around when he saw a Candy Striper. "What she doing at the hospital? Follow her."

He looks at her hair, "Hey, I saw her before when I bump into her! Better call Fernando!", he calls Fernando, "Hey, Fernando! Remember that Candy Striper that the hospital? Well she is the same one I saw while I was walking when I bump into her, as she didn't see me so she could be the same one." 


	19. Chapter 18

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 18: Shake Downs.<p>"Engine room to bridge."<p>

"Go ahead."

"Engines 're purring smoother than Fat Cat on a quick heist. We're ready to up the power."

From the center seat, Captain Ready looks out the forward viewing window at the sea, rolling gently as the old lady of war cut quickly through the waves.

"How is the structural support?"

The helmsman checks his gauges, looking back with an approving nod.

"I'm showing green across the board, Captain. The new hull plating is holding."

"Good... Good! Because we definitely don't want to be left out of the festivities. Engine room... You are clear to proceed. Take us to 36 knots."

"Aye-aye, sir!"

Below, a rumble builds out of the bowels of the great ship, as the new engines hum into a higher stroke, pounding against the waters with irresistible force. The Enterprise shoots ahead with a renewed burst of speed, the sea passing by ever more quickly.

"Engines show green, sir. We are condition one."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Rose... You remember where everything is, I'm sure.", Captain Ready says

At the radar/sciences console, Rose plies the controls expertly, keeping her eyes fixed on the beeping blue screen just to her left.

"I took a refresher a month ago. Somehow, I didn't think the old girl would stay in port that long!", Rose answers.

"Neither did I. How do squirrels get into so many messes?", Captain Ready comments with a question.

"Search me. I'm just glad this is going to be a bit more normal cruise. You remember the last time!", Rose answers.

Captain Ready nods, scanning the computer screens for readings of the surrounding area.

"Don't remind me. I still wake up at night sometimes, half expecting to see Donnelly lunging out of a shadow.", the captain remarks

Rose shudders for a moment, tapping a few buttons lightly as the screen cycles.

"At least we don't have to worry about that. They still have his cybernetic-skeleton in that clean room at Johns Hopkins, don't they?", Rose asks.

"The last I know, its with a contingent of military guards sitting on top of it like a hen on eggs.", Captain Ready answers a bit too sure of himself.

She chuckles at the metaphor, glancing back at the slightly rugged, but jovial mouse commander.

"You and I have some strange adventures, my friend.", Rose says.

"You're telling me? You haven't seen anything yet. Go back and read that volume of my logs that I published. The Acorn Café Adventures, I think I called it.", Captain Ready replies.

"I guess that's life, at The Café. Always exciting!", Rose comments.

"True. You know what DOS always said... Life's an adventure!"

At one of the lower basement levels of Johns Hopkins University; Department of Cybernetic Research, two security guard meet and chew the fat.

"Evening Frank... All quiet?", one guard says.

"Quiet as the grave, Luke. Like usual.", the other guard replies.

The younger guard flinches, glancing around quickly.

"Man, I wish you wouldn't say that, with some of the stuff they do here. It creeps me out!", Luke exclaims.

"What're you worried about, RoboCop in there? They aint even seen a power spike outta him in months.", Frank tries to reassure his partner.

"Doesn't mean he's not in there. At least keep your gun ready, for crying out loud!", Luke explains.

Sighing, Frank cocks his rifle, placing it back over his shoulder.

"There ya go, kid. Happy?", Frank says.

"Much. What's for dinner?", Luke asks.

"Thinking about sending out to Domino's. They got a new cheese supreme you won't believe!", Frank answers his friend.

As the two converse about their mealtime options, a thin, red beam of light shines out of the thickly plated, safety glass window. Panning first left, and then right, it scans the surrounding hallway, resting for a moment on the backs of the two guards.

"Good. Just the caliber of 'protection' that I expected, from these doddering fools.", a voice says behind the safety glass window.

A thin, snaking sheaf of metal slides into the doorjamb, working it's way around the complicated tumblers and security scanners, deactivating all carefully as it goes.

"They obviously never read my academy text on constant vigilance!", the voice continues.

Frank stiffens suddenly, glancing around. "Yo, kid... Didja hear something? Sorta like somebody... Whispering.", Frank nervously says.

"Now who's the worrier? C'mon, call in the pizza, I'm starving!", Luke throws back at him.

Shrugging, the older mole keys in the phone number, waiting as the dial tone rings through to connection.

"Domino's Pizza, how may I he-fsshshkkkkttt..."

"What the Hell? Sounds like somebody let a load of bees loose in the line," he grumbled, rattling a finger in his ear. "Hey Junior, go get maintenance, will ya?", Franks complains.

"Uhh... Frank...", Luke tries to point out.

"What?", Frank asks in an annoyed tone.

The other guard points behind him, trembling.

"Kid, you're getting on my nerves with this worrywart business, now will ya just-", Frank continues.

A sudden explosion of sound flattens the two to the floor, as a section of wall just down the hallway explodes outward. A screeching, grating pile of what appears to be scrap metal rolls forward out of the ruined laboratory... Rolling, taking shape, and eventually standing... Until it finally resembles the wrecked form of a mouse. The guards raise their rifles, but miss their mark as the thing surges forth, bursting through an emergency exit with enough force to rend the door out of it's frame. As the two fire after it, shaking in their highly polished boots, a voice echoes out into the surrounding trees, "Vengeance!"

The Enterprise and the Texas moved through the oceans approaching Italy, both of them making no secret of their positions, both far enough from other ships that no-one would notice, both with their exact position locatable on satellite imagery for anyone who wants to look.

'Really, it was just a matter of choosing.', an electronic thought says.

On the deck of the Texas, the AI's bat projection appears out of nowhere, technically a few metres above the deck, in flight, so that it could be sure it didn't project in someone's way, or worse, in the same space with someone else.

The first thing it did was seek out Captain Eddie, asking if there was any news and for anywhere where an AI that did not sleep could be useful. 


	20. Chapter 19

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 19: The Long Travel of Trust<p>"The thing I hate Hondo, is having to do somebody else's dirty work, you know?", Fernando asks.<p>

"How so?", Hondo asks.

"Here we are, protecting one of our own because those who trained her did not push her hard enough to understand the danger of her work. But at least, this job would have been safer than having her home.", Fernando answers.

"You still think that the CIA would kill her for Bink?", Hondo asks.

"The CIA, FBI, NSA, OSI, and everyone else in the alphabet soup of government agencies. That does not include other governments, as I hear the Germans are more advance in their cyborg technology but would love to see how Bink was made. The French, British and Russians too. Then there is the Israelis and the Arabs... Think about it- how much would you sell Bink for if you had the opportunity?", Fernando asks.

"I would not go there.", Hondo answers.

"Neither would I, but it shows that for the right 8-figure price, small to most world governments and terrorist organizations, Tammy's life is not worth a spent acorn when compared to Bink. That is why I could not have her come back home.", Fernando says.

"Sort of like letting your child go so she could grow up into the adult world, eh?", Hondo asks.

"You could say that.", Fernando answers.

"How long are you going to stay here?", Hondo asks.

"I'm waiting for Dr. Bianchi to return. Then... Well... There is a place I know from my last visit here, makes a great Italian ham and egg scramble.", Fernando answers.

"Last visit here? I noticed you have been scarce around your tree since the end of the mission.", Hondo asks.

"Since the CIA thinks I'm dead, I'm living the life of an independent agent right now... Something I did in my younger years. Nice pay, but my home is nothing more than rented hotel rooms. I did get a '95 Porsche 928GTL as a ride.", Fernando answers.

"Hmmm... I'll stick with my pick up.", Hondo says.

"I know you would.", Fernando says.

Dr. Bianchi enters the room.

"Dr. Bianchi, you remember Hondo, my chopper pilot, right?", Fernando asks.

Dr. Bianchi extends his hand to shake Hondo's hand.

"I do indeed. What brings you here?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

Before Hondo can speak, Fernando does, "All the rangers are coming over, Since Tammy is one of our own, we help each other out. Just consider us as an extension of Section Two."

"Sort of like Section Two and a 1/2.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Yeah. You made the phone calls?", Fernando asks.

"I did. The chief will have a security team from Rome here in about an hour.", Dr. Bianchi answers.

"Good. I'm starving, and I would like to try the Coppola's breakfast special.", Fernando says.

"We can have them deliver for you if you like.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Considering the state of affairs, I would not trust my Chinese laundry to deliver my shirts here.", Fernando says.

"I understand. I have to go, but somebody will be here to take over soon.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"I hope they hurry up.", Fernando says.

Dr. Bianchi leaves.

"Well Hondo?", Fernando asks.

"I don't trust him.", Hondo answers.

"Neither do I, but we have to deal with it.", Fernando says.

"You can go get some of that ham and egg fixings, I can wait here until you return.", Hondo says.

"I rather not. I have a lot of information to give you, and its best to do it where most would least expect it.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Hondo says.

Hondo pulls a chair and sits on it.

"We will just have to wait then.", Hondo says.

Fernando's cellphone rings.

"I see. Thanks for the information.", Fernando says.

Fernando hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?", Hondo asks.

"Looks like Alex II and Triple X are cleaning up around the area. Good that they are here.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah- the more, the merrier.", Hondo says.

"Well...", Fernando yawns, "if you don't mind, I'm going play Snow White and the seven dwarves and be Sleepy for a while."

"Do as you must. I'll have my eyes opened.", Hondo says.

"Thanks.", Fernando says.

Later that day, on the ground floor of the hospital, a candy striper pushes the elevator button going up. Dr. Bianchi approaches the candy striper. He too waits for the elevator. A second candy striper, a red headed mouse, approaches the elevator and quietly greets the doctor and the hospital volunteer. The elevator door opens, they get in, Dr. Bianchi pushes the button for the third floor and the door closes. The red headed candy striper asks the first one, "Do you know what is with the security detail for one of the rooms on the third floor? I was with the two patients in the room this morning and they didn't come across as needing security."

"No.", the first candy striper answered.

On the third floor the elevator door opens, the red headed candy striper exits the elevator followed by Dr. Bianchi. "Miss.", Dr. Bianchi says to the red head.

The volunteer turns around and reads Dr. Bianchi's nametag, "Yes, Dr. Bianchi?"

"Did I hear you right? You were in the room with Tammy and Bink Squirrel this morning?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"That is correct.", the candy striper answers.

"Did you tell Tammy Squirrel how she ended up in the hospital?", he continues to ask more questions.

"Yes I did.", she continues to answer.

Dr. Bianchi's tone changes, "You are aware that hospital volunteers have no access to patients' records."

"Hold it, Dr. Bianchi. I did not find out from their hospital records. I heard by word of mouth. Word gets around. Besides, I have met Bink Squirrel before and I specifically wanted to see her, you know, find out how she's been doing since the last time I've seen her.", the candy striper tells him sternly.

"Oh, you've met Miss Squirrel before?", he asks.

"Oh, yes. She was with this tall, really cute mouse with short black hair.", she answers.

"And where was this?", he asks.

"In Rome.", the candy striper answers.

Dr. Bianchi was taken back by what candy striper just said, "Oh, I see. Even if you hear rumors keep them to your self. You cannot idly discuss personal information of patients."

"You're right, Dr. Bianchi, I'll try not to make the same mistake twice.", she replies.

Dr. Bianchi could not tell if the candy striper was telling the truth or not. Her story of this being nothing more than a slip up and a curiosity of how Bink is doing is certainly plausible; he cannot afford to take a chance. "Miss. Could you please come with me?", he asks.

"Where to?", she asked.

"Tammy and Bink's room.", he answers.

Dr. Bianchi and the candy striper arrive in front of Tammy and Bink's room where there are two guards, one on each side of the door. Dr. Bianchi says to the candy striper, "Please wait here as I go in. This won't take long.", he then said to the guards, "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she does not run off."

Sounding a bit miffed, one of the guards asks Dr. Bianchi, "What's this all about anyway?"

Dr. Bianchi does not answer as he goes in the room and closes the door.

"Do you know what's going on?", she asked the guards. The guards do not answer. The red headed mouse pouts.

Inside the room, Dr. Bianchi says to Fernando, "There is a teenage candy striper outside the door who claims she is the one who told Tammy why she was in the hospital and how she found out through a rumor rather than personal records. She also claims she has met Bink and a mouse fitting Jose's description and had wanted to see how Bink was doing. I couldn't tell if she was telling me the truth or not."

Outside of Bink and Tammy's room, in close proximity to the guards, the candy striper's cell phone goes off. She answers it and the voice on the line says, "We are at plan B."

With the guards in listening range, the candy striper stays in character. "Sure thing. Talk to you later." She hangs up the phone and waits eagerly, crazy like a fox, waits to talk with Fernando alone.

Back on the USS Texas:

"Captain Eddie", said the AI bat. "Could you drop me off in Rome?"

Captain Dixon weighs up the chances of finding some way to prevent Protocol 7 projections from getting onto the bridge when they are not supposed to.

"Do I have a choice? Besides, why can't you just appear there?", Captain Dixon asks.

"Because I want to be inconspicuous.", the AI bat answers.

Captain Dixon stared, thinking, 'Inconspicuous? Arriving on the Texas?'

"And appearing out of nowhere in any part of Rome is unlikely to be inconspicuous.", continues the AI. "It would be far less conspicuous to arrive on a ship and enter via more normal channels."

"Have you got a passport?", asks Captain Eddie.

"No. Is that necessary?", the AI bat asks.

"I suppose you can stay with us until we get to Rome," Captain Dixon replied.

Had he known anything about Protocol 7, he would take comfort in the fact that Texas's few fire control computers were certainly not capable of holding the AI bat. Since the ship was commissioned in 1945, she didn't have any spaces dedicated to electronic computers. Her Mark 1 fire control computer was actually electro-mechanical. Digital computers were only installed during the refit of the battleship during the 1980s.

However, the vulpine captain was not destined to "first", encounter Protocol 7, which he was quite knowledgeable about it, for at least another eight years, so he knew nothing of this. Instead, he simply directs a crewman to find some quarters for the bat to borrow. 


	21. Chapter 20

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 20: Encounters.<p>"And you wonder why I get on doctor's cases? You are a professional, a psychiatrist by training- you should know when you are being lied too. In this game, there is not lending to chance of what might be and what seems to be, there must be absolutes or else everything is flawed. You cannot second guess yourself after the facts- either take action now or release her. But I must ask, have you asked from who she heard this information from? Why she disclosed it to the patient when it's the doctor's job to do so? And have you even checked her identification?", Fernando asks.<p>

"That's bad if you have not checked on her I. D.", Hondo answers.

Hondo points for the doctor to move to the other side of the room so Fernando and he can talk. The doctor does so as he feels stupid to not have checks her identification.

"So, you want to let her in, or what?", Hondo asks in a whisper.

"We need to find out who she is with, I can do that, but I'm not convinced this is such a good place.", Fernando says.

"I know. And that doctor not checking the I.D. makes you wonder if he knows who she is.", Hondo says.

"I don't think he does. He is not that good a liar.", Fernando says.

"Well, she doesn't know I'm here so, I could hide in the closet and listen in if you want to let her in. Just make sure the quack doesn't give me away. I don't want to give her anymore information about us until we know what she's up to.", Hondo says.

Fernando gives Dr. Bianchi a stern look while signaling to Hondo to hide in the closet. Discreetly, Hondo hides. Fernando then signals to Dr. Bianchi to keep quiet.

"Open the door and let her in. I want to ask her a few questions myself.", Fernando says.

Unsure how to react to all this, Dr. Bianchi opens the door and tells the guards to allow the girl in.

"How are they doing so far?", Candy Striper asks as she walks into the room.

"Well, they are...", Dr. Bianchi answers.

"Who is she, Dr. Bianchi; and why are you about to give confidential patient information to a complete stranger?", Fernando interrupting him asks.

"Well, I thought...", Dr. Bianchi answers.

"That's the problem- you think too much and do not focus on the important matters! You, Miss! Who are you?", Fernando asks.

"I am just a hospital volunteer...", the candy striper answers.

"I want a name and next of kin. I want your measurements and what color your underwear is, I want to know what perfume you wear, I want to know your likes and dislikes so that when I see you again, I know how to address you by.", Fernando says.

"And Who are You For Me To Give You My Measurements and Underwear Colors?", the candy striper, frustrated at him, answers.

Fernando gets up and walks over to her, pulling a card from his pocket and giving it to her. He carefully but quickly gets an eyeful of what she is wearing and how she is carrying herself. On the card, it says- "Fernando Herrera - Founder/President: First Star Software"

"You see these two girls, they are my daughters. As for me, I am Fernando Herrera - Founder of First Star Software. Now you either tell me what I want to know or quietly leave and never return to this room ever again.", Fernando says.

"Software engineering millionaire or not, I'm leaving.", the candy striper says.

The candy striper starts to leave. As she gets to the door, Fernando yells at her.

"That's Mister Software Engineering Multimillionaire to you!", Fernando says.

She only pauses for a moment before leaving. Then she leaves, slamming the door behind her. Hondo slowly steps out of the closet.

"You're Fernando Herrera?", Hondo asks.

"No, he's an old friend of mine from a long time ago when I used to write video games for him. But we do share the same first name.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"Dr. Bianchi, she is not allowed to be in this room ever again.", Fernando says.

"Why so?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"She's an imposter.", Fernando answers.

"How can you tell?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Candy Stripers are for the most part teenagers. She is not a teenager. When I yelled at her, she got mad and defended herself and was offended about the ultra personal information I asked for. A teenager would have panicked and would at least given me her name and parent's name. If she was really scared, she might have given the more personal information. Besides, teenaged girls rarely wear black underwear- most wear purples, reds, blues, stripes and patterns. Sometimes white. Adults tend to wear black underwear and only on special occasions, she was wearing black.", Fernando answers.

"How can you tell?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Her bra strap was showing, it was black.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"What if she was a Goth?", Hondo asks.

"Goths are an American Culture icon; she is not American. Also she was missing the other Goth items- long fingernails, black make up, multiple piercing, black visible items to show she was Goth.", Fernando answers.

"You're good.", Hondo says.

"Perhaps too good.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"You willing to let harm fall on Tammy and Bink?", Fernando asks.

"No, I was just stating...", Dr. Bianchi answers.

"Stop stating and start doing. Hondo, lets go eat. I'm starving.", Fernando interrupts him.

Fernando takes his keys out and tosses them Hondo.

"You're letting me drive your car?", Hondo asks.

"Of course. We do have to keep up appearances you know.", Fernando answers.

Fernando takes out his folded cane and extends it. Then he taps the ground with it, and leaves the room. Hondo follows. They walk out of the ward, and outside to the parking lot. Not far away from them was the candy striper, following them with her eyes. They get into the Porsche and drive away. The car's GPS tells Hondo where to go.

The candy striper picks up the cell phone and makes a call, "Black fancy Porsche." She then hangs up the phone. 


	22. Chapter 21

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 21: Hidden<p>Alex II was behind her in the crowd.<p>

"Got you", he said to himself before calling Fernando again. "Hey, Fernando in two minutes you and Hondo will have some company, so to let you know and I will follow this Imposter Candy Striper", Alex II says.

The Candy Striper drove off as Alex II turn on his 382 BMW, then following her and calling Triple X. "X, Fernando will need some help, go and help the followers off of them."

"Right Alex II", Triple X replies.

Triple X Car Drove off as it heading towards Fernando.

Alex II calls Fernando back, "Hey, I going to give you some little help just in case. This Candy Striper has some five cars following you."

He hangs up the phone and keep following the Candy Striper, calling Nemi Public Safety. "Find some records on this Candy Striper also send three police cars to me because I think there are some questions I need ask her.", he listens to them, "Right. OK. Wait for my signal.", he hangs up before taking out his 9mm Stunner Gun out of his glove compartment. He also have an AK-47 Stunner underneath his seat as he keeps following the Candy Striper. 


	23. Chapter 22

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 22: Accidents Never Happen in a Perfect World.<p>"Thank You Alex.", Fernando said on the cell phone, then turns to Hondo, "Make a left over here and head for the lake. I want to see if these fools follow us."<p>

"Sure thing. What do you have in mind?", Hondo asks.

"Oh nothing... That you won't understand.", Fernando answers.

Fernando flips a door on his dashboard, exposing 5 buttons. Reaching to an indented area, he makes like he pressed a button and the 5 buttons light up: Oil Slick, Smoke Screen, Caltrips, Ball Bearings, and Flame Thrower. Hondo likes what he sees.

"Now, the road curves with the lake, so press on the gas and turn with it. If they follow, they are going to get one of each.", Fernando says.

"I like your style of thinking.", Hondo says.

In a couple of minutes, they reach the lake and take its slow turn. Hondo accelerates the Porsche. The other cars gain speed as well. Fernando looks at the Scrolling GPS Map until they go half into the curve, doing 120mph. Fernando presses smoke screen, followed by oil slick. Within 3 seconds of the buttons release, the sounds of cars crashing behind them can be heard. Though it was meant for those who were following them, other innocents were involved as well.

"OK Hondo, you can slow down. This road leads us out of town, but make a couple of lefts and follow the GPS to the restaurant.", Fernando says.

Hondo just smiles at the carnage left behind as he looks at the rearview mirrors.

Behind the cars was one following the group. The red headed mouse keeps going straight as she notices several cars turn left to the lake. She arrives at Coppola, pulling into the parking lot, turns of the ignition and waits. "'General' Gutierrez is not here. I guess this is payback for standing him up at Pierre's of Madison."

Hondo slowed down to a slow 85mph and continued on. It was less than 10 minutes later when they arrived at the restaurant.

"So what can you tell me about what is happening right now?", Hondo asks quietly.

The red headed mouse gets out of the car and pulls out an Amati violin case, identical to Bink's. She puts the case on her car, opens it and pulls out a violin and tunes it. Standing in the parking lot, she gets into position to play.

As she does, a black Porsche pulls into the parking lot. "How did she get here?", Fernando wondered out loud, "That mouse is like a cockroach. You can't get rid of her."

Fernando and Hondo get out of the car. As Fernando got close she began to play a familiar tune.

Fernando softly sings along. "Once upon a time, there was a tavern... Where we used to raise a glass or two. Remember how we laughs away the hours, Think of all the great things we would do..."

The red head stops, carefully puts away her violin and says to Fernando, "General! You do remember."

"General?", Hondo inquired.

"General. You need to introduce me to your friend here. You know, you are a hard person to get a hold of. It's like you are purposely trying to get rid of me."

"Now that is a tune I have not heard in a very long time. Anne Rossellini I presume?", Fernando asks.

"I was getting worried that you were not going to show up. Revenge for me standing you up at Pierre's of Madison?", Anne asks.

"We were, how can I say, distracted from our path. You want to join us for breakfast?", Fernando asks.

"Thank you for the offer.", Anne answers.

They walk to the restaurant door. Fernando opens the door for Anne, and follows her in. He holds the door for Hondo who follows behind. The waiting staff takes them to a table at the rear, set for four. The fourth setting is removed, making it for three. Fernando orders the Mizzmila's Italian Scramble, with mozzarella, and recommends a Basil Frittata to Hondo. 'Its your basic cheese omelet, order it with Italian ham.' Anne orders Spinach Ricotta Frittata, with everyone ordering coffee. While they wait for their meal, they have a conversation.

"What is an American General like you doing in Italy?", Anne asks.

"I'm retired now.", Fernando answers.

"Retired?", Anne asks.

"Eyesight is failing, as well as other things. So before I make a wrong decision because of my failing health, I figure I would leave before it happens and go out to see the world. How things are with you?", Fernando asks.

Anne drops the dumb teen act. "The Republican Faction has the man who ran Tammy and Bink off the road and wants to hand him over to you."

"Why is a homegrown terrorist group suddenly interests in Tammy's wellbeing?", Fernando asked.

"For once we have something in common.", Anne answers.

"I doubt it and who is this 'we' you're talking about?", Fernando almost demands.

"I know you are not an American general and you know whom I actually work for.", she replies.

"You are showing a lot of trust by revealing this in front of Hondo.", he throws back at her.

"You would have revealed this to him anyway.", Anne replied. "You already know the RF started as a grass-roots campaign to fight government corruption. What you may not know is it lost sight of it's objective as it got bigger. You helped in getting rid of some bad apples. The now smaller militia group is a little more focused on its objective."

"A terrorist group by any other name... What is this all about?", Fernando asked.

"We too want to eliminate the LSD traffickers.", Anne answers bluntly.

"There is something in that tone of yours. What is it?", Fernando continues with the questions.

"It should not come as a surprise to you that I despise the SWA.", Anne leans closer to Fernando. "They should have been on that jet six months ago.", Anne resumes her previous position. "Tammy is almost as much of a threat to herself as those who are after her. Unless she gets serious, she is no safer here in Italy than she would if she were in America."

"This is not about Tammy. Tell me about the LSD traffickers. You said you have the man who ran Tammy and Bink off the road.", Fernando argues.

"If you want to get the LSD traffickers, you need to get some information from this guy.", she points out.

"You didn't go through all this trouble just for that.", Fernando says.

"That and convince you to take Tammy and Bink back to America where they would be in no greater danger than they are here.", Anne tells him.

"So there will be one less fratello.", Fernando points out.

"Some of us, such as myself, despise the SWA for the same reason you once did.", Anne argues her point.

"And you wish to close down the SWA by any means at your disposal.", Fernando says.

"Yes and without harming the girls in the process. Stopping the LSD traffickers takes priority.", Anne continues with her discussion.

"With the corrupt politicians dealt with, this is your new cause. Where is this guy?", Fernando finally asks.

Anne hands Fernando a piece of paper with a set of GPS coordinates. "You will find him tied up in the woods. You may want to do something soon. He will be a little hungry and thirsty when you find him.", Anne explains.

"How do we know you are not using this supposed suspect as bait to trap us?", Fernando questions the information given.

"What do you want?", Anne asks. 


	24. Chapter 23

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 23: Arrival<p>Late afternoon, at Malpensa Airport, Milan, Italy, Midnight has just left the plane from the transfer flight together with the other 'replacement pilot', who in fact belongs to the RAS when he receives an email on his PDA. He is told that someone is waiting for him in a nearby parking garage. Although he knows or at least is sure that nobody outside his team knows his secret mail address, he expects an ambush and hesitates to go until the other mouse said, "Come on, let's go, they won't wait for long." However, he does still prepare himself mentally for being trapped without a weapon.<p>

In the garage which is outside the airport's security zone, at the location mentioned in the email, he meets four mice formally dressed, three males and one female. They are standing in front of a white Fiat Ducati van parked with the front to the wall.

"Greetings Mr. Viscount.", the female said, "Or should I call you Midnight?"

"The same," Midnight replies. "And you happen to be?"

"Friends," one of the males states.

"'Friends' can mean a lot, from real friendship to a lousy disguise for the opposite.", Midnight replies.

"'The Rangers sent us.' Is that sufficient as a password?", the same male asks.

"I'm still careful, but for now, I accept it. So why are you here, and why am I here?"

"Your equipment," another male mouse said. "You couldn't take much with you disguised as a commercial pilot. So we have to provide you with what you need right here.", he hands Midnight a black leather briefcase which appears to be quite stuffed.

"Of course, you also need a transport to be more mobile on this mission," he adds and motions to the car parked next to the van, a black Lancia Delta Evoluzione. "Don't worry about the rumors that these cars are unreliable, it's overhauled thoroughly and equipped with a tuned rally engine. 500 hp, four wheel drive, it goes like Hell and handles like Heaven."

"That's all nice and all," Midnight said, "but I don't have a driver's license."

"You're carrying so many faked ID cards, passports, and such, so a faked license or two will certainly not be too much," the first male speaks and hands him the documents.

"What I mean is I've never driven a car. Besides, I'm more comfortable with two wheels, despite not having ridden a motorcycle either."

"You mean you could rather get used to riding a motorcycle than to driving an automobile?", the female asks. Midnight nods.

"Then have a look at this.", she opens the van's rear doors. In the back of the Ducati is a Ducati. A black Ducati Monster 900 held upright by straps. The straps are removed, a ramp is put in place, and the bike is pushed out of the van. Midnight receives another set of licenses and the keys. "Is this one OK for you, or are you more into BMW boxers?"

"Hey, having a German origin doesn't mean preferring German bikes. Yes, it's perfectly OK for me."

"Start it up and see if it suits you. You may still give it back if it doesn't."

Midnight swings himself onto the motorcycle, inserts the key, and starts up the engine. The deep thunder of the Desmo V-4 mill reverberates in the garage. Technically, he knows how to handle it, where gas, brakes, clutch, and shifting are, but he has no practice. But there's no way back. He puts in the first gear and rides all the way through the garage, turns, and comes back, this time moving a bit faster.

"I think my Italian is improving," he jokes, "for I understand this bike better and better." He turns around again, lets the bike roll slowly, stands up on the footrests, and cranks up the throttle, producing a burnout on the concrete floor. He sits down, speeds down the way, and performs a sliding U-turn, proving that he can estimate how the bike will react in which situation. As he returns again, he thinks about trying a stoppie (a front wheelie) for a moment, but he doesn't do one.

"You like it, huh?", the female asks.

"Definitely," Midnight responds.

"Fabio, register the bike on his name. It's his now.", the female orders.

One of the male mice sits down in the van, takes a laptop computer and starts to click and type away. "Online registration," he said. "Not quite legal, but no-one actually cares. Welcome to 21 century Italy."

"You arrived early," the female speaks on, "since you came here by jet plane. You're not expected before tomorrow, so you might use the rest of the day to get familiar with the bike. Your hotel rooms are booked, one here in Milan for tonight, one in Rome for as long as you need. You will find a road map and check-in cards in the briefcase. Your baggage will be taken care of."

Soon after, the group dissolves. Fabio takes the van and brings the other fake pilot to the local RAS headquarters, and the other three mice take the Lancia and follow Midnight who, dressed in black leather and wearing a matching black helmet now, rides the black Ducati through Milan and the surrounding countryside. When he arrives at his hotel, it is already dark, because he insisted in practicing in the darkness, sometimes even with the headlight turned off.

On the USS Texas, the AI Bat thanks the captain, "Thank you, Captain."

The bat goes to the quarters provided, finds something to hang upside-down from, and does absolutely nothing, as far as anyone can see.

In the meantime, something starts searching through news websites throughout Italy, correlating, keeping track, predicting movements; and not just news websites, either, but servers across the country...

It breaks all too easily into Tammy's hospital records. After taking a copy of the information it's after, it quietly reinforces the hospital's digital defenses, leaving itself only one small, carefully hidden, password-protected hole in case it needs to return later in the digital equivalent of a steel-reinforced wall that it places around the hospital's servers. 


	25. Chapter 24

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 24: Back at the Coppola.<p>"How much do you know about the girls in the SWA? If you can answer that in a manner that I am looking for, and I will tell you why Tammy and Bink cannot return to America.", Fernando asks.<p>

Anne was short with her answer, "I know they were given nothing but a mechanical body, a handful of bullets and a life too short to enjoy. If you are asking for something more personal, Angelica's favorite book is The Prince of the Kingdom of Pasta. At the Chinese restaurant where we ran into each other more than six months ago, you compared the SWA to a pimp who abducts children and forces them into adult services. Tell me, what has changed since then outside the fact the SWA is now going after LSD traffickers?"

"You believe that only adults, who happen to be better trained than Tammy, should go after these traffickers?", Fernando asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do.", Anne answers.

"Do you value Tammy's life?", Fernando asks.

"To an extent, yes. It is really Bink who I am concerned about... Rather all the girls in the SWA. I value Tammy's life in the sense she is the only family Bink has left.", Anne answers.

"In the land of America, where people sip from the bowl of Agency Alphabet Soup, many would want to pay big bucks to get their hands on Bink. And I'm not talking about millions of dollars, but tens of millions of dollars. For that reason alone, The Rangers can no longer protect Tammy's life if she were to return with Bink. And I thought about taking on the other girls as well as Bink, but realized that no one would who care for them be safe, because the care givers to these girls would be targeted for elimination and the girls captured for what ever evil schemes there may be. I would rather have the SWA give something to Tammy that we Rescue Rangers cannot give: protection and training to protect herself.", Fernando tells her.

"Could you do me a favor? Keep Tammy in the SWA compound until she takes her job and her training serious.", Anne says.

"That depends on them, I can only give a recommendation and have a long talk with her. She already went through 6 months of training.", Fernando says.

"In that case, Tammy is no more safe here than what she would be in America. Furthermore, her inability to take her job seriously is putting Bink's life on the line as well.", Anne says.

"She is safer here, because I would rather have her die on the job fighting than having some organized group break into her house to kill her and kidnap Bink while she sleeps.", Fernando says.

Anne does not respond. She knows the proof of the pudding is in the eating.

"I would rather have her die with a commendation and a medal than to be a dot on some government statistical chart.", Fernando says.

"We get the point already.", Hondo says.

"In short, Tammy Needs To Grow Up.", Fernando says.

After a bit of silence and a few bites out of their meals, Fernando adds the following, "I don't know if you see it on a global scale, Anne, but these girls are worth tens of millions of dollars to anyone who can get their hands on them. Every technologically advanced nations; the Germans, Americans, British, French, Italian and Japanese have their own cyborg warrior program going on. Each one is willing to steal the other's technology to see at what level they are on. Furthermore other less technologically advanced nations, and large organized groups would pay double to have them and put them into their forced labor or military camps or worst- dissect and implement the technologies onto others. The seriousness of this nature supercedes the drug and political crisis everyone here has their heads spinning about. As far as I am concerned- all this left wing - right wing bull is for the birds!"

Anne carefully puts her thoughts together, "Without the training there is only one place on earth more safe for Tammy and her sister Bink and that is the Rescue Ranger Headquarters. The Rescue Rangers poses technology, which the SWA does not. That is because they are inventors, not soldiers."

"For Tammy and Bink to remain safe, they would be confined 24/7. Essentially they would be prisoners.", Fernando points out, "Here, they have a chance to be free."

"Which is true and if she was given the choice between living in a high tech fortress and living here as a soldier, my money is on her staying here.", Anne responds.

"What's the point?", Fernando asked.

"If she understands that she does have choice between two evils, she might be more accepting of a decision she made than a decision that was thrust upon her."

"You are conceding that the SWA is a lesser evil?", Fernando continued.

"As much as I despise the SWA for what they did, I am.", Anne replied. "Understand this, if I find out that they have conditioned another child there will be Hell to pay."

Fernando has some reservations about the last thing Anne said. "The SWA has eliminated what you calls 'bad apples' in the Republican Faction. Explain to me how there will be Hell to pay if the SWA is able to take out your garbage."

"I, not the RF, have access to a piece of technology which the Rescue Rangers poses. It just might be enough to turn the tide on the SWA.", Anne was not gloating in her statement. There was something different. "Unless the SWA is back to their old tricks, going against them would be pointless. All that would have been accomplished is shattering what sense of security these kids have."

Information seems to be the one of the few things that they both agree on.

What the SWA does to the children is but a matter of opinion, though they both don't agree on having the girls live shorten lives and in service to the government agency that deals in death of corrupt criminals because the entire government is corrupt; from the lowliest traffic agent to the highest court judge. But there is something about the SWA that sets them apart from all others; self-righteousness. A perverted self-righteousness that makes them believe that they are the answer to the country's problem, dispensed from the business end of a gun.

"Wait right here, I have something in the car for you.", Fernando says before getting up. He walks out of the restaurant.

Fernando returns to the table with a briefcase. From inside, he pulls out a folder containing medical files and pictures of the girls before the SWA took them in and turns them into cyborgs:

Cyborg Medical Files

Bink- only survivor of a massacre of a family of 6 by a violent gang attack; severely beaten, mutilated and raped multiple times by the mutilated bodies of her dead family. Left to die by the gang. Tried to commit suicide while at the hospital. The mutilation done to her includes: slicing off right ear, destruction of left eye, amputation of right leg above the knee, amputation of left arm above the elbow, amputation of right hand, injury to reproductive organs with a mechanical instrument, multiple broken bones. Additional injuries from suicide attempt.

Triela- Found in Amsterdam in a child sex slave ring; was found raped and mutilated. Died and resuscitated several times on way to hospital. Mutilation includes amputation of digits by each joint on each hand, amputation of both hands at the wrists, amputation of feet at the ankles, partial disembowelment, large incision across the larynx.

Rico- Born with severe multiple birth defects which leaves her unable to move; of these birth defects includes Spinal Bifida.

Angelica- At age 6, was ran over by her father to collect on death insurance claim. Multiple broken bones, including a broken neck and a fractured skull. Severe organ and neurological damage; paralyzed from the 3rd thoracic vertebrae down.

Claes- Age 10, fell out of a 6th story window after a family argument, both parents were arrested for the incident. Multiple broken bones, including broken neck and fractured skull. Die and resuscitated enroute to hospital.

Elsa- only survivor of jetliner accident in Milan Italy, which includes both her parents, 1 sister and 1 brother. She had multiple broken bones and second and 3rd degree burns over 65% of her body. Note: Deceased; killed while protecting her handler, who was also killed.

"Consider that these girls were better of dead, the SWA gave them new bodies and new lives. In fact both Triela and Claes were dead. I still don't agree with what the government does with these girls. But I don't agree with building bombs to kill people and destroy property to make a point either.", Fernando says.

Hondo just sat and listened. He didn't trust red headed gals one bit. It might not be a true for all opinion, but it was his. Besides this woman had an air of suspicion about her.

'Ouch!' Hondo thought as Fernando made his last comment. Hondo agreed with Fernando on this totally. The woman sat there with a look between anger and indignation. She was obviously trying to keep her composure. Hondo just hoped she would leave soon so Fernando could fill him in like he had planned on.

Anne looks over the files and pictures. "This goes back to which is the lesser evil.", Anne takes a breath. "The SWA has given these kids a new chance at life. A life that, which you pointed out, will never be the same. They would have to be guarded for the rest of their lives.", Anne closes the folder. "Back to the man who sent Tammy and Bink to the hospital. Do you want to pick him up yourselves or do you want him delivered? There are no strings attached. We just want to get this scum."

"What would you do if you did not have a cause?", Fernando asked.

Anne does not answer.

Fernando slides over a business card to Anne. It contains a phone and room number on the back of a hotel's business card.

"For now, That is where I will be staying. As for your prisoner, do with him as you wish. I'm too angered to be questioning low lifes, and may send him as a wrapped up package addressed to the to gates of Hell.", Fernando says.

Fernando releases a sigh and then takes to his coffee.

"Don't take my actions personal. You should be worrying about all these involved factions splitting Italy into Total Civil War. I prevented that the last time I was here, but that prevention is only a delay to the inevitable if these factions do not get together and hammer out an agreement on how to deal with the corrupt government. Right now blood is flowing in the streets, when it should be flowing in the offices of those guilty of selling their own people short.", Fernando explains.

Anne takes the business card, "Tomorrow morning you will get a phone call from Nemi Law and Public Safety informing you they just got a lucky break in the case."

"You are showing a lot of trust in the system.", Fernando observed. "This is unlike you, Anne."

"I need to go back to the hospital. The director would have a word with me for walking off the job. Fernando, because I am no longer admitted in Tammy and Bink's room, keep me up to date on their condition. Thank-you for breakfast.", with that, Anne leaves.

Hondo's skepticism was obvious, "A terrorist volunteering at a hospital?"

"Anne is another good girl hanging out with the wrong crowd.", Fernando adds.

Hondo did not expect that, "The Republican Faction the 'wrong crowd?' That's an understatement."

"Its like this, Hondo. The United States Republican Party hiring the army to roll tanks into congressional hall to evict the Democrats. The Democrats take arms and then start to commit crimes to get their evicted offices back, but it only get them into more trouble. Add a few rich boys who want power and spoil brats with chips on their shoulders, and you will have the problem Italy has now. Add a few more problems and issues like moral disintegration and apathy, drugs and a few political assignations, and you will have civil war, which Italy is on the brink off. Hold on, I have to make a phone call.", Fernando explains.

Fernando takes out his cell phone and makes a phone call to the hospital director.

"Hello, Dr. Salvatore? Yes, This is Officer Guccioni. I want you to excuse a hospital volunteer, short, thin, red haired mouse... Anne? Yes, that's her. She was at our offices taking care of a personal nature, she was just released and should be returning soon. No, she is not in any trouble, not at all... She was filling a witness report for us. Yes... Thank you. Oh, by the way, talk to Dr. Bianchi for me... Yes, the one with the goatee mustache and beard. Have him allow her to work with his patient- that red headed squirrel. Yes, I think that's her name. Thank you.", Fernando asks.

Fernando hangs up the phone.

"Isn't like putting the lamb with the lion?", Hondo asks.

"Anne might be a terrorist, I don't see her as such. But even if she was, she is somebody I can trust and she can trust me. Oh I know that there is the danger of having that trust betrayed, but until now, we take advantage of what the other can do for us.", Fernando answers.

"If she is not a terrorist, then what is she?", Hondo asks.

"She's bomb builder...", Fernando answers.

Hondo's jaw just drops.

"She's a sophisticated bomb builder... Not these little snot nose kids who build a cell phone in a back pack bomb some suicide bomber wears. Her devices are a major threat to large buildings and hundreds of lives. Furthermore, she does not plant them on targets, but she builds them and sells them to the highest bidder. Just like a gun manufacturer.", Fernando says.

"That's will a terrorist to me.", Hondo says.

"Every once in a while, when she thinks her device is being used where innocent people could be killed with, she's the anonymous call that the police gets to stop the device. Personally, I received two such calls from her. So if she is a terrorist, she's a terrorist with a conscious.", Fernando says.

"Still a terrorist to me.", Hondo says.

"Welcome to the World of Cloak and Dagger then; where everything is not what it seems and double dealings come from double agents from all levels. Where trust is a toy that can be easily broken and the kids play a game of live and let die. If you can find a double agent you can trust, you treat that double agent like family. Now, you may not like certain members of your family but you love them for who they are.", Fernando says.

"You got that right...", Hondo says.

"Welcome to my dilemma.", Fernando says.

"Well, I still don't trust her, but I trust you.", Hondo says.

"Are you sure you can trust me? Remember what I said about trust in this business.", Fernando says.

"You are above all that, I believe. You could have used me worse last time, but you didn't. I can trust you. All I ask is that if she betrays us, you shoot her or don't stop me from shooting her.", Hondo says with a hard look in his eye. Fernando looks at him a little surprised.

"You want to shoot her? I though you were against shooting women?", Fernando asked with a raiss eyebrow.

"For the most part I am, but too many lives are at stake for us to let her go and do more damage if she proves untrustworthy.", Hondo says with not as hard a look, but still a firm look. Hondo hated the thought of killing a woman, but he had determined if it must be done to save the others then he would do it, even though that might actually make him start drinking which he firmly stood against.

"Don't worry. If she betrays us, you probably will not get a chance, but I believe if she was to betray us, she would tell us first. People in this type of business have an odd sense of honor or no honor at all. She has some honor, she has proved that.", Fernando says.

"True.", Hondo says.

"Besides if she does that then we have a better chance of stopping her from betraying us and locking her up. Would you not prefer that?", Fernando asked.

"If we can, yes.", Hondo says.

"Just keep an open mind and be willing to accept an open deal. But as you know- if its too good to be true...", Fernando says.

"I understand. Now, what was this plan you wanted to tell me about?", Hondo asks.

"Well, you heard most of it as I spoke with Anne. The rest is cheesy details of history, which is not necessary at this point. I just wonder though- Why LSD? Why not all or most drugs across the board?", Fernando asks. 


	26. Chapter 25

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 25: More Arrivals.<p>LSD was used as a weapon in some civil wars; like: the Former Yugoslavia, Lebanon, Palestine, and in some modern terrorist acts. In the civil wars, water wells were poisoned and small towns were affected. People went crazy and left. In terrorist acts, suicide soldiers would go tripping before blowing themselves up. So as a weapon it can be used both ways.<p>

Sinclair stepped onto the pier. He was a little late, since most of the group was in Italy or on their way for quite a while, but he managed to get some extra things and ship in his plane. Officially, he was going to sell it to the local aviation museum as the only surviving Me 262 HG III... But that was the official story.

Dawn over the Mediterranean Sea was a stunningly beautiful sight. The orange sky reflected off of the calm waters and onto the scattered low clouds, highlighting them, red against dark blues. At this hour in the morning, the waters were still, disturbed only by the passage of the battleship USS Texas and her AEGIS Cruiser Escort, the USS San Jacinto. After two days of leisurely sailing, the two ships had arrived at Gaeta, Italy, and the local NATO command. The command ship USS Mount Whitney was tied up at the small pier, surrounded by floating protective buoys.

The solitary pier at the base was much too small for the Texas to tie up at. Instead, the giant battle wagon simply dropped anchor inside the somewhat sheltered bay. The stay at Gaeta would not be very long, as soon the battleship would be making its way further northward, along the Italian coast.

But it was enough time to transfer a certain bat ashore. Now armed with a passport and assorted paperwork, CCC was motored ashore in a launch, with instructions for those onshore to get him to Rome, or wherever he wanted to go.

It was also here that Captain Dixon first learns of Admiral Donnely's escape.

"Wasn't he dead? Didn't that guy named Sinclair kill him?", he asks Captain Ready, via secure radiophone.

"Yeah, but they brought him back once he came ashore.", Captain Ready replies.

"Then why didn't they execute him?", Captain Dixon yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe those spooks Fernando kept going on about wanted him to be kept alive. They sure like cyborgs.", Captain Ready says.

Captian Captain Dixon growled. Injustice for any reason was something he absolutely detested. Cyborg or not, as far as he was concerned, ex-Admiral Ignacius Donnelly was a traitor to the United States of America.

"If they didn't shoot him, why didn't they lock him up more carefully?", Captain Dixon continues.

"Beats me.", Captain Ready replies.

"Terrific. At least now though, since he's been stripped of command, rank, and everything else, we shouldn't have to worry about him coming after us with warships.", Captain Dixon states.

"Don't be so sure. You don't know him like I do," Captain Ready cautioned.

"Maybe. But if he shows his face anywhere near 'my' ship, I'll have him shot on sight. And then we'll tie him to a sixteen-inch shell and deep-six the body.", False bravado or overconfidence maybe, but Captain Dixon thoroughly despised traitors to the US. It was his sworn duty to protect his country from maniacs like Donnelly.

"I think I have more to worry about than you at the moment," said Captain Charlie. "I'm pretty sure it'll be me he goes after first."

"Well I appreciate the call. Thank you.", Captain Dixon replied

"Any time, pal.", Captain Ready gave back.

Captain Dixon hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. Donnelly couldn't possibly get his paws on a Navy ship now, could he? The investigation that had followed Donnelly's 'defection', six months ago was still ongoing, but it seemed that most of Donnelly's 'supporters', had been rooted out of the Navy. There weren't all that many; the North Carolina had actually been the worst case that had been found, with thirty-some-odd members of her senior leadership being implicated. After that, the battleship had been retired once more, and returned to the state of North Carolina. Throughout the rest of the Atlantic Fleet, Donnelly's men had been fewer and further between, and nowhere near concentrated enough to initiate any more coups.

Considering all of this, Captain Dixon felt fairly confident that while Donnelly was still out there, he would not be able to do much. For the moment, at least.

The mouse at the ticket office was polite, and a gentle fellow who certainly did not deserve what happened that day. It wasn't the bat who wanted a ticket to Rome by the fastest possible route. Tickets to Rome by "the fastest possible route", had been somewhat popular recently. Some of it had to do with the fact that the bat appeared to have a military escort, which was unusual to say the least. And it did not help that the bat had spent five minutes insisting that the ticket had been paid for by bank transfer, eventually pulling the required documentation out of thin air.

Nor the way that the bat had suddenly stopped mid-sentence to tell the military fellow escorting him to "please pass the message on to Captain Dixon when you get back that Donnelly has escaped."

But the main cause for the ticket clerk's unease had been the fact that, once he had handed the bat his ticket, the bat's proof of payment had gone missing and he had been unable to find it ever since, though the payment had certainly gone through as required... 


	27. Chapter 26

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 26: Explanations.<p>"If one wanted to affect the population with drugs, why not do like the USA did in the late '80s: Paraquat the marijuana fields, and create a deadly form of artificial heroin that was around California at the time... Hell- even formaldehyde in a mega ton- pot shipment; that would put a freeze on the drug market and kill off targets.", Fernando says.<p>

"But if one was making money, poisoning the stash would destroy the market.", Hondo says.

"That's the point. Why make something so strong that its poisonous.", Fernando reiterates.

"Most poisons put into a system at low levels, the body gets immune to it. You should know, since you can counter act tranquilizers. It would be interesting, to see you under the influence of LSD.", Hondo says.

Fernando gives him a stern look.

"Explain.", Fernando says.

"That certain tranquilizer you're immune to is a cure-all for LSD, Right? If you get hit with LSD...", Hondo asks.

"I don't freak out like normal people do. In fact, its no secret that this body does counter act any poison it comes in contact with. But I can take a Thorazine shot to counteract the LSD if I had too, and it would not effect me.", Fernando answers.

"What can affect you?", Hondo asks.

"I'd rather not expose my upper limits.", Fernando answers.

"Then why am I driving? What if I get hit with the stuff?", Hondo asks.

"Don't roll down your windows. Besides, I have a few Thorazine-pens for just in case.", Fernando answers.

Hondo remains quiet for the moment. 


	28. Chapter 27

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 27: Past and Present.<p>Anne knows she has gained Fernando's trust, something valuable in this business, though she really has not earned it, she's determined to not loose it. Anne has a good heart; her dilemma lies in the one writing her paycheck. She recalls the meeting six months ago:<p>

Anne Rossellini and her partner Franco approach the two mice in the outdoor cafe. The gentleman mouse motions to Anne and Franco to have a seat.

Anne expresses her concern to the other mice. "Meeting like this is hardly secure."

"No place is secure. From here, at least, it will be difficult for anyone to trail us once we leave.", The lady mouse hands Anne and Franco a slip of paper, folds in half. "From here on out I will contact you either by pay phone or disposable cell phone. This is the protocol we will use. Memorize it."

Anne and Franco memorize the instructions and then hands it back to the female mouse who then slides the suitcase to Anne. "This will more than cover the costs. Wait for further instructions."

At the present time as she reviews her memories, Anne returns to the hospital where she was told Dr. Salvatore wants to speak with her.

"Anne," Dr. Salvatore begins, "I recently got off the phone with Officer Guccioni. He told me what happened.", Anne did not know what was said; that didn't matter. She conducted herself like a professional. Dr. Salvatore continues. "He also asked that you work with Dr. Bianchi. I have talked with Dr. Bianchi and you will work with his patients Tammy and Bink Squirrel. One final item, I understand why you had to leave; the next time you are called to fill out a witness report, let us know."

In this business Anne's youthful appearance is an asset, an asset useful in her role as an unassuming teen. "Sure thing.", Anne replied. "Anything else?"

"That will do, Anne. That will do.", Dr. Salvatore answers.

Anne leaves the office and meets with the unsuspecting Dr. Bianchi. "Doctor. I understand I'll be working with Tammy and Bink." 


	29. Chapter 28

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 28: Blockade<p>Alex II and Triple X in Nemi Public Safety Meeting room looking over a map of Italy. A Map of Nemi was there too.<p>

"Time to stop the LSD Runners coming from Savarator Northern Italy and I know were they sending the LSD on A1 and E-35 freeways, so we need to cut them off on E-45. You need put a check point there on the A1/E-35 and E-45 Entrances, check point two will be on E-35 Near Montoro, check point three in Nemi Scalo, and check point four in Nemi on SS675", Alex II says.

"I see. A squeeze play on the LSD Runners, good idea.", Chief Denstan says.

"Yes", Alex II says.

"OK, Let do this.", Chief Denstan says.

Triple X was station near A1/E35/45 Freeway while rest of the check point personnel are station too. 


	30. Chapter 29

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 29: Questions<p>Hondo and Fernando finish up their breakfasts quickly and get ready to head out. Hondo decided that when he gets back to the truck he is going to use that old leather arm armor under his coat for safety sake.<p>

"Fernando I hope you know I didn't mean anything by that, about the LSD.", Hondo says as they walked out.

"Don't worry about it.", Fernando says.

"And I hope you know I wouldn't use any information against you, like the 'what can affect you,' question.", Hondo says.

"I know.", Fernando says. Hondo always hates it when he gets on these short answers.

"So where we off to now?", Hondo asked

"You'll see.", Fernando says. Hondo gave him a look.

"Get in and I'll tell you.", Fernando says as he returns the look. Hondo just shook his head and got into the driver seat.

"Who are these mice," Midnight wonders as he has a look at what 'equipment' has been waiting for him at his room, "and did really anyone of us hire them? Hell, even if one of my team hired them, I wouldn't trust them blindly."

Apart from his own suitcase and leather briefcase, he finds two aluminum cases plus holding brackets for the Ducati. He carefully opens them, expecting anything from nothing to a bomb triggered by the locks, but nothing happens. The equipment he finds includes several tools, a time switch, a disassembled sniper rifle with several sorts of ammo, and a lot more.

Having just arrived from the States and being six hours ahead of Eastern Standard Time, he feels he cannot get any sleep soon. So he leaves the room for another walk. However, he doesn't take the front door. Instead, he heads for the bar's restrooms and climbs out of a window with the help of a rope ladder he has found in one of the aluminum cases. He removes the rope ladder, but leaves the window open. Actually, it would be impossible to shut it as he has taken the lock with him.

He heads directly for the emergency exit of the parking garage, takes a look around to see if anyone is watching, and checks the door. 'No working alarm trigger,' he concludes. 'Well, we're in Italy, so what?' He enters the garage through that door and walks to the parked Ducati which he then examines closely. Lo and behold, he discovers a GPS transmitter hidden behind the license plate and a small detonator controlled via mobile phone under the tank, right above the upright cylinders' carburetor. They are both held in place by magnets. 'It's bad enough that you're tracking me, but setting a beautiful motorcycle ablaze is a crime.', he thinks. He leaves the transmitter, but takes the bomb with him in the pocket of his jacket as he returns to his room, knowing that whoever placed it there would never ignite it when he isn't riding the bike.

Early next morning sees Midnight ride the packed Ducati. And he notices an Alfa Brera behind him. So he slowly steers the motorcycle all over Milan with no recognizable destination. As he expected, the Alfa stays behind him.

The autostrada A1 would take him directly to Rome, but he decides that it's a nice day to take a trip along the Ligurian Sea, so he takes the A7 instead. The Alfa is still there.

"Alright, you wanna play a game, huh?", he has kept a rather low speed so that the Alfa would remain behind him and not fall back. He figures that whoever sent him the bomb might also have sent the pursuers. "Okay, but here's a little change of rules!", he takes the small magnetic bomb out of his pocket and tosses it at the Alfa before he accelerates dramatically. The bomb lands on the very front of the Alfa's hood, and Midnight speeds along on the almost empty autostrada. "Catch me if you can! Oh, right, that's just a front-wheel-driven Alfa, not a Ferrari 612.", About half a minute later, he notices a small explosion in his rear view mirrors.

As the bomb detonates, it unlocks the Alfa's hood, which shoots upward and blocks the driver's view. With mere luck, the car evades a tanked rig loaded with Diesel fuel. Leaning out of the side window, the squirrel at the wheel manages to steer it off the autostrada and park it. The pursuing vehicle is out of the game, the target is not hit at all, and all that remains is the GPS signal. 


	31. Chapter 30

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 30: A Package From Tammy.<p>A wrapped acorn makes its way through the mail and at the steps of the Rescue Rangers' Office. Dale picks up the package and brings it to the public meeting area.<p>

"What is that?", Chip asks.

"Looks like somebody mailed us an acorn.", Dale answers.

"Now who would do that?", Chip asks.

Dale unwraps the acorn.

"Where is it from?", Chip asks.

"It said its from Tammy in Italy... Ooo, its big...", Dale answers.

It was big. Like any acorn they had seen before, but at least twice the size. An attached note on the side says- "Saw this, and thought about you all! Enjoy! -Tammy"

But there was a fine dark powder covering it. Dale wipes it with his bare hands and asks for a knife. He cuts slices from it and hands one to Chip. The dark powder covered everything.

"Juicy...", Dale says.

"I don't remember oak trees in Italy.", Chip says.

"Sure they do. How else are squirrels and 'mucks live in Italy... And they have bigger acorns!", Dale says.

They start eating it. The powder gives the acorn a bit of a bitter but palatable taste. When they finished, they sit back in their chairs.

"Too bad Gadget and Monty will never enjoy acorns like we do.", Dale says.

"That's because they are mice. They probably say the same thing about us and cheese.", Chip says.

"Yeah...", Dale says.

They both lean back on their chairs and sigh. In another minute they fall back on the floor, acting weird and spastic. After a while, they start to convulse. They were found like that by Gadget and Monty, being immediately sent Dr. Aiesha's office. They were comatose when they II ch0 


	32. Chapter 31

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 31: Continuance<p>Dr. Aiesha's report:<p>

2 male chipmunks were brought in, in a semi epileptic and convulsive state before turning comatose. According their friends and colleagues, they have no history of epilepsy or convulsions, making this a recent event induced by a probably outside cause.

Further investigation finds that the chipmunks had ingested a European Acorn, shipped to them from a friend over there. Remains of the acorn are at the lab; various tests are conducted on those remains.

Meanwhile, back in Italy.

"Lets go back to the hospital, so you can get your truck back.", Fernando says.

In about 15 minutes, they were back at the hospital parking lot. Fernando takes out a map and a set of keys from the Porsche's glove box, and hands them over to Hondo.

"What are these?", Hondo asks.

"Its a map and keys to the hideouts scattered about Italy. I keep telling these fools to change the locks, but no- they believe in the idea of one key-fits all! Anyways...", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"You go have fun. Get washed up, and acquainted to the Roman Safe House. I'll be there later tonight. I still have a lot to figure out in this.", Fernando says.

"Fernando.", the AI bat had reached the hospital parking lot on its way to Tammy's room, where it had intended to try to find Fernando's trail. Meeting in the parking lot had been fortuitous. "Do you know what happened to Chip and Dale?"

"CCC? No. What has happened?", Fernando asks.

Now things get more confusing as too many are being involved in this case; which can only mean one thing: these are the low level grunts of the organization; the tail of a much bigger beast that they are dealing with.

"They were sent an acorn, apparently from Tammy, ate it, and are now in hospital with the remains of the acorn having been sent to a lab for analysis."

A piece of paper appears in the squirrel's hand.

"The hospital's network wasn't all that secure, so I've got a copy of Dr. Aiesha's report, if you want more detail. I must say, though, that I'm most surprised that Chip didn't question the apparent arrival of a gift from someone recovering in a hospital."

"Chip does not know Tammy is in the hospital.", Fernando interrupts the AI Bat. "That information was only given to those who are arriving in Italy, and you with access to all the computers we use."

"I see. Sorry for the confusion then. Also, Donnelly has escaped, current location unknown. Is there any way I can be of assistance?", CCC states and asks.

"Psychology of Biological Living Things is something that cannot be explained away so easily. Chip and Dale did not know about Tammy and Bink being in the hospital. I try to keep in touch with her at least weekly to see how she is doing and intervene wherever possible, but Tammy is a grown girl now and has to do things for herself from here on out. At least she has returned the majority of the calls and letters that I send her.", Fernando answers.

Fernando thinks about the other issues at hand.

"Let the military deal with the former admiral. Worse comes to Worst- I can always bathe him in some of this hazardous liquid known as LSD, and watch the reactions of having his neurons shorting out. As for you... You have a lot of potential here, I just can't figure out what it can be.", Fernando says.

"I must be able to do something.", CCC says.

"That's the problem. Right now, things are in the investigative stage. Your skill are a great asset to the research, but also on the technical end. Your non-biology makes you immune to the LSD, which is a major plus. Hold on a second...", Fernando says.

Fernando goes into the glove box of his Porsche and hands CCC a map of the local safe houses that he uses throughout Italy.

"Here. Use the Rome Safe House, Hondo and I will be there later tonight. Alex II maybe be there as well. I think you can figure out the lock and alarm systems. It's a shared agency safe house, so there will be some strange tech here and there. You can connect to the internet from there if you like and feel free to make yourself useful to the others. Right now, I just need intel on who and why LSD is being shipped. It just makes no sense unless someone wants to throw back this country into the 1950's USA Red Scare. Right now, I just got a lot on my mind and I have to clear it out.", Fernando says.

"Thank you sir.", CCC says.

"Do you have means to get there?", Fernando asks.

"I think I can manage.", CCC answers.

"Knowing your abilities, its 50+ miles to Rome and the safe house by road; 35 miles if you can fly. The roads go around that mountain range there instead of through it. Whichever way you think is efficient is up to you. Seen Tammy yet?", Fernando asks.

"I was about to until I saw you.", CCC answers.

"OK, come with me, I have some guards by her room and they would not let you in unless you're known to them. I would propose that you change your appearance into something more natural.", Fernando says.

CCC uses Protocol 7 to change his appearance to a more acceptable biological one, that of the shape of a chipmunk - a mix of Chip and Dale, with Clarice's eyes, as to not scare the medical staff and patients. Together the two walk to the hospital to see Tammy. They enter her room.

At the Public Safety office, Alex II and Triple X stay behind to get a dew questions answered.

"I am heading to Rome so put him in jail until Fernando gets here.", Alex II said before turning to Sparky, "Sparky, you coming with me," he then turns to Triple X, "Triple X, you do freeway duty from Nemi to Rome."

"OK.", Triple X says then head to his car and drove off.

Alex II and Sparky enter into Alex II's car and drove off to Rome on A-1, E45, and the E35 Freeways.

Back at the Nemi General Hospital, CCC wonders briefly if it should have mentioned that it is never without internet access, but decides that is unimportant at the moment.

Nonetheless, while walking to Tammy's room, it begins a little exploratory data mining. It wonders what actions are expected on meeting someone in hospital.

"It is not the reaction you have to worry about, once Tammy knows that it is you, CCC. But as for the guards, this is the image you have to present to them every time you enter and leave her room so they can allow you access. Besides, as far as I remember, both Tammy and Bink are under a medical induced sleep while the drug and their bodies burn out what's left of the LSD in their system.", Fernando says.

They both enter the room, Fernando needing to speak to the guards and hospital staff about letting CCC and Alex II, who was not with them, access to Tammy and Bink's shared room. After the brief explanation, they walk to the space between their beds.

The chipmunk looks at the occupants of the two beds. "They are asleep, therefore there is little to do here."

Finding a piece of paper and a pen, CCC writes a quick note giving an email address to be contacted "in case of emergency", and left it on the table next to Tammy's bed. It wrote in a strange way, moving the pen in horizontal lines across the paper, making a dot every now and then; and the finished product resembled a computer font, right down to pixilation.

It signs the note with a small picture of itself as a bat, drawn in the same manner.

"I will now travel to the given location in Rome.", CCC stated, before heading for the door.

Alex II and Sparky arrive at the hospital. They approach the guards, Alex II show his NSA Badge. Sparky was let in with him.

Seeing Tammy and Bink sleeping, Alex decided that there was nothing that could be done. He takes out a gift card from his pocket and scribbles a note on it, and signs it, "your cousin, Alexander Armington II"

He places the gift card on the table by the beds so they can see it when they wake up.

"Fernando, I left them a gift card so they can read it. Tell them that I was here. The boys back in the NSA obtained the letter and they say Tammy didn't write that letter, someone make it look like Tammy's wirting. We need to find this person ask him or her some few questions", Alex II says.

When Alex II and his friends had left, Fernando takes a plastic document envelope from his laptop's brief case, stuffing all the cards and letters people had left on the table for Tammy and Bink. Then places the flowers and teddy bears from the table and organizes them a better, on top of the document folder.

Fernando cannot help himself but to think if he made the right choices, but in remembering what CCC says about Donnelly escaping, he sighs to himself and thinks that he has. The problem being that it did not stop anything, only delayed it. But in that delay, everyone is more prepared to handle it.

As he sat down and thought to himself, Marco and Angelica arrives. Marco leaves a small stuffed toy squirrel along with a card.

"Hello Fernando. I heard rumors that you were around.", Marco says.

"Rumors be damn, how's my little blood-cyborg.", Fernando says.

"Blood-cyborg? Oh, Angie is doing great. You would not mind donating a couple of pints for future emergencies?", Marco asks.

"For Angie? I'll be a phone call away. As for donating my blood for storage? Hell No!", Fernando asks.

"Why not?", Marco asks.

"Too many hands wanting to experiment with it.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Marco says.

"If Angie needs, I'll be a phone call away.", Fernando says.

"Alright then. So, how are Tammy and Bink doing?", Marco asks.

"They are doing fine, being in a medically induced coma so that the LSD does not do its damage. They should be fine in about 96 hours.", Fernando answers.

"Good to hear.", Marco says.

"Ever considered joining our organization?", Marco asks.

"Considered? Yes. Want to? No.", Fernando answers.

"You would be a great asset to what ever team you join.", Marco says.

"Just pray I don't ever end up on the bad guy's side.", Fernando says.

"So true.", Marco says.

"I like where I am.", Fernando says.

"Well, since Tammy and Bink will be here for a couple of more days, I will return to see her when she is awake. Maybe you will be around then?", Marco asks.

"Maybe.", Fernando answers.

"See you then.", Marco says.

Marco leaves with Angelica in tow before Fernando could say a word. 


	33. Chapter 32

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 32: Solving Problems<p>"Okay, let's see who else gets any benefits of knowing my position.", Midnight decides not to get rid of the GPS transmitter yet.<p>

After a couple of hours of riding without any obvious attacks or attempts at pursuing him, he reaches his hotel in Rome and parks in a side alley. A page boy mouse helps him with the baggage as he checks in, gets the electronic key, and heads for his room on the 8th floor which is also the top floor. No more equipment is found in this room, but what strikes him is a large TV set which still uses a CRT. He checks the room thoroughly for explosives, bugs, and other unusual items, but he doesn't find any. What strikes him, though, is that the black screws that hold the TV's rear cover in place have been tampered with. This may mean the device has been serviced before, but it doesn't have to. So to be sure, he decides to examine it. The power cord leads to a wall socket; Midnight opens the door, steps outside and crouches behind the wall as he pulls the cord.

Nothing happens.

'They must think I'm stupid,' he figures. He carefully turns the TV around, gets his tool kit, and removes the cover.

"Bingo!"

He discovers six packs of C-4, which are duct-taped to the tube from behind. The ignition would have been triggered if he had turned the TV on.

"What a creative fragmentation bomb this is. But not good enough.", he decides against disarming the bomb. This might wreak some havoc and destroy a hotel room, but it's supposed to. Whoever is after him expects the TV to blow up, and chances are good that the hotel room is being watched, even though the curtains are closed. "You shall have your fireworks.", he says to himself.

Midnight puts on his personal pair of black gloves, takes his time controlled switch, sets it to switch on in about five minutes, puts it into the same wall socket, connects the TV to the time switch, and turns it on. Of course, nothing happens as the TV is still cut off of any electricity by the time switch.

'I need to get the Hell outta here.' he takes all his bags and cases at once and rushes down the hallway until he reaches an emergency staircase. The door is locked but swiftly unlocks with the right tools. Midnight wonders how a hotel can have electronic door locks for every room, but a mechanical lock and not alarm trigger at all on an emergency exit door, not to mention a big tube TV in his room. He wonders what sort of TVs are in the other rooms as he closes the door behind him. He looks onto his wristwatch and counts down.

"Four, three, two, one..."

An immense explosion makes the building shakes as the explosives packs detonate and rip the TV set apart, sending shards of the tube all over the room and ripping apart whatever is in their way. Midnight hurries down the stairway as fast as he can with all the luggage before anyone else gets the idea to escape through it. As expected, the exit door leads to the same alley in which the Ducati is parked. He steps outside, squats down, sneaks past the bike, removes the GPS transmitter, and hides behind a dumpster while large black clouds of smoke rise up from his room. He gazes past the dumpster and spots a white Fiat van which is parks beside the street and opposite the hotel. A few seconds later the driver puts away his cell phone and drives away. "Alright, so I'm dead now. This makes things a lot easier."

Suddenly, a police car stops next to Midnight. One of the two squirrel officers asks him, "Is everything Okay with you?"

"Yes," Midnight replies, "as long as my motorcycle is Okay."

"Your motorcycle?"

"The black Ducati behind me. Say, what happened here?", As if he didn't have a clue. He figured that his installation of a time switch would make things look like a time bomb on the investigations that are likely to follow soon.

"Probably a bomb attack on a hotel room. We don't know anything more so far.", one of the police officers explains

"I guess it's not safe to use the street now, is it?", Midnight asks.

"It'd probably be closed now," the police squirrel supposes.

"Thanks, that's what I needs to know. Now I don't wanna keep you away from your duty. Bye!"

Midnight slowly sneaks back and away from the dumpster. As he notices that the police squirrels are about to get out of their car, he attaches the GPS transmitter underneath it. "For a bit of fun and distraction for whoever is receiving this."

Then he mounts the bags and cases on the Ducati and rides away through some alleys, his path being unclear and mostly hidden, but his destination being Nemi.

"I need to contact Chip and ask him where he knows these mice from," Midnight says to himself. "If it was his idea, that is."

At Nemi General Hospital, Hondo had stuck around outside for a while. He was there long enough to greet Marco and Angelica.

After they went in, Hondo took off in the pick-up truck and got a few supplies he was sure the safe house would not have and later headed for the safe house. He wanted to get there well a head of Fernando so he could get in some computer time for studying on the LSD and time to go through the basement and find any extras he could use later on. He also hoped to make contact with the Enterprise and ask how much longer it would take them to get there so he could have his helicopter at ready.

Somewhere along a minor highway, the AI Bat, still in chipmunk shape, was soon standing on a bridge, overlooking a road, waiting.

"Hey, you!", a voice yells from behind.

It watches the swirling traffic passing beneath...

"You there!", the voice yells louder.

The AI turns around, "Is there a problem, officer?"

"What are you doing there?", asks the police officer. Unknown to CCC, there had been a suicide off this bridge recently, and the officer did not want another.

"Waiting for a delivery van to pass underneath.", CCC answers

"Right. And then you're going to jump on it and ride it?", the police officer asks.

"Exactly, officer.", CCC answers his question.

"Did you know that jumping off bridges is illegal?", the police officer says more than asks.

"No, I did not. I shall have to find another mode of transport, then.", CCC answers.

Alex II was driving on the bridge when he saw CCC with a police officer. He stops next to them, showing his badge to the police officer, "It OK. He's with me. I will take over form here."

He turns to CCC, "There are laws you need to follow and you should have asked me if you want a ride to the safe house, I would gladly take you there."

CCC does wonder briefly how Alex II knew where it was going and what it looks like in it's chipmunk form, but decides that the most likely way is that Fernando had told him in both cases.

"Thank you.", it says, and got in the car.

Alex II starts to drives on to SSR28, "So which safe house you heading too, CCC?"

The AI Bat, which has had time to look up the definition of 'safe house' and realized that you're not supposed to tell anyone about them without very good reasons, simply gives directions, "Left here. Right at the next switch off.", and finally asks to be dropped off in front of a magnificent hotel a mere few kilometers from the safe house. It enters the hotel, and leaves fifteen minutes later in a different body, a mouse this time.

After a couple more stops to change shape and ensure that no one is following, the AI finally reaches the safe house as a mouse like hamster.

It walks up to the front door and peers at the lock. Easily removed with tripods, but it has no tripods here. 


	34. Chapter 33

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 33: Encounter<p>Hondo had made it to the safe house ahead of CCC but he did not know that CCC was coming. At the time of CCC's arrival Hondo was in the basement workshop. There was a monitor down there that attached to all the cameras on the compound and could be changed from camera to camera at the touch of a button. Hondo had left it on front door camera and had seen the small mouse. Hondo snuck out through a small door to the rear of the house and came silently around to the front. His pistol cocked and that alerts the mouse that Hondo was there.<p>

CCC turned at the sound. "Hondo, I did not think you were here yet. Can you open the door?", CCC says. Hondo recognized the voice. No other voice sounded as mono toned and computer like CCC's, so unlike such as live sounds would.

"Didn't recognize you. I can let you in.", Hondo says.

"Oh. I did not think of that.", CCC says.

Hondo lets him in and showed him the computer room as he requested then Hondo returns to his work in the shop in the basement.

The AI mouse says "Thank you", as Hondo left the room.

Once he was gone, it looks around the computer room, and then just stood still.

The AI had seen the password that someone had foolishly left taped to the computer screen, and that was enough; with that password, it could open the safe house's systems from the outside. Once in, it found a couple of truly obscure potential weak points in the system security, and plugged them up quite thoroughly. A quick run through the camera surveillance systems shows it the contents of all the rooms.

It then went back to Tammy's and Bink's hospital records, which it had secured earlier, and picked up a log of everyone who had tried to access those records - and got a surprise at the security levels around them. Finding that someone had tried to break through, it followed that trail backwards, link by link; it was easy enough to do so. The trail ended in a small internet cafe in Rome. Analysis of The Café's computer system simply shows that the customer had paid cash. No help there. 


	35. Chapter 34

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 34: Borders<p>Alex II calls Fernando again, "Fernando, this is Alex II. I want you to call Marco telling him that we need his service. We plan to send Triple X to Ljubljana, Slovenia, to find a factory and see if they are producing LSD, Ergot or anything else. If they are then we will send the Specal Forces to raid the factory. We also need find out where their boss is hiding, so we need the SWA Service to send one of their girls and their handlers to help us. Triple X will be posing as a traveler but he needs a girl and her handler. Triple X plans you in this so we can put a halt to the LSD trafficking."<p>

Fernando replies, "Crossing borders would be taken as a military maneuver, and incite a war between Slovenia and Italy; something that Italy does not want. At best, the trafficking would have to be captured after the border crossing into Italy, and that is if they are trucking it. They could be flying it in as far as we know... We need more intel!" 


	36. Chapter 35

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 35: Wake Up Call<p>Three Days later, though they have been wake for the past couple of days, Tammy and Bink feel like they have been ran over by steamrollers over on the highway in slow motion. Fernando comes in with a big thermos and a couple of Styrofoam cups. He fills the two of them and places them on the nightstand by their beds.<p>

"Hello Ladies.", Fernando says to them.

They both look at him as if they want to plant their claws into him and drag him back to the Hell from which they came from. Its not they are mad at him, they just look like they were sent to Hell and back.

"Ladies, there is some coffee on your tables... Grandma's secret fermented formula. Warning though, it won't taste good. It never did, but tastes is not the reason why you would drink it.", Fernando tells them.

They both look at their cups.

"Drink up.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes the cup from the thermos and fills it with the rest of the dark brew. He then quickly swigs it down. It tasted awfully bitter regardless of how much sugar cane juice was put into the mix. But it starts to kick in as soon as makes contact with the tongue and starts to cascade into the rest of the nervous system. The rest that falls into the empty belly gets absorbs and works as soon as it enters the blood stream: about 30 seconds. Fernando just tenses himself up as his fur and bushy tail puffs out, and then shakes it off in wild convulsions.

"Oh yeah...", Fernando says.

They both look at him, unsure whether or not to follow his lead.

"If you want that 2-ton boulder off your pointy little heads, I would advise you to drink it.", Fernando says.

They pick up their coffees, and take a sip of it. They both spray out the first tiny sips they took.

"That's Disgusting!", Tammy says.

"Just a tiny sip woke you up... But you still need to drink it all. Ignore your taste buds.", Fernando says.

"No Way!", Tammy says.

Bink on the other hand tries to drink the rest of it, gulping it down and holding back on her gag reflexes. She then drops the cup and curls up into a trembling ball of fur. After a minute, it stops.

"Feeling better Bink?", Fernando asks.

"I'm better now.", Bink answers, as she unballs herself.

"No more boulder on your head?", Fernando asks.

"No more boulder on my head...", Bink answers.

"Good. Tammy? Your turn.", Fernando asks.

"No way!", Tammy answers.

"I can always put it into your intravenous bag, and the convulsions will last hours instead of a minute.", Fernando says.

Tammy wanted to throw the coffee fills cup at him.

"Just ignore your tongue screaming at you and fight back the gag reflex. You'll be better afterwards.", Fernando says.

Tammy does not want too but has too, and fights herself to get it done. After gulping it down, Tammy tenses up and tries to fight off the convulsions, balling up tightly but like Bink, fails. After a while, she relaxes and turns to face Fernando.

"How can you drink that stuff?", Tammy asks.

"Do it long enough, you get used to it. Now you're felling better.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah.", Tammy says.

"Almost normal again?", Fernando asks.

"Just about.", Tammy answers.

"Squirrelly again?", Fernando asks.

"Bushy tailed squirrelly again.", Tammy answers.

"Good. You two relax while I go see about getting you released from the hospital. In fact...", Fernando says.

Fernando lifts a suitcase onto Tammy's bed and opens it. He then tosses a new set of clothes at them.

"I'll be back.", Fernando says.

On his way out, he runs into Marco and Angelica who were about to enter the room.

"Explain to me who is this Triple X guy and why he us wants to cross the border into Slovenia!", Marco says.

"Easy Marco... I don't have the full details yet, but Alex II and his pals are excellent intel gatherers. If they are to cross borders, it's because they are chasing a lead. In chasing that lead- they are going to need protection. You guys are to provide that protection.", Fernando says.

"I'm not going to do it!", Marco says.

"Bink and I will do it.", Tammy says.

They both turn to Tammy. 


	37. Chapter 36

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 36: Friends and Traitors<p>To shake off potential pursuers even though he can't see any, Midnight quickly leaves the road and rides through the forests near Nemi. The Ducati is far from being a dirt bike, but there are paths in the forests, and they are maintained and kept free of fallen trees and the like.<p>

In the middle of the forest, he stops, shuts the engine down, and takes his phone. He dials, and someone answers.

"Rescue Rangers Headquarters, Gadget speaking.", a voice answers.

"Hi Gadget, here's the Mouse in Black. Was that your great idea to hire these folks that... You know what they did?", Midnight replies.

"You mean the car, the bike, the...", Gadget answers.

"Shhh! I don't know if this connection is safe. So whose idea was it?", Midnight interrupts her.

"It was Monty's idea. He said he knew these people from long ago, an organization that helped him and Dad, and that he and Dad helped in return.", Gadget explains.

"Ah. Then tell him something. Things have changed, and they tried to double-cross me.", Midnight tells her.

"Double-cross?", Gadget asks.

"Yup. They tried to blow up the bike. They did blow up my room, without me in it though. I got away with the equipment and the bike.", Midnight explains.

"Golly...", Gadget responds.

"It's not all bad. I actually allowed the room to explode to happen to have them think I'm dead. But why them and not the RAS?", Midnight asks.

"The RAS is under-equipped. They can pull off simple rescue and supply missions with their equipment, but to fight a civil war and do undercover work requires a lot more, and these people have it.", Gadget explains.

"Anyway, can you ask the RAS to get me a room near my destination, maybe also some cover-up such as another ID, and tell the rest of my team I'm on my way?", Gadget asks.

"Sure.", Gadget answers.

"Then hurry up. I wanna be there before they find out there's no corpse in that room.", Midnight almost demands.

"Oh, er, where are you right now?", Gadget asks.

"I'm halfway to my destination, surrounded by a lot of forest.", Midnight explains.

"Good. Wait for further information coming soon.", she hangs up.

A few minutes later, Midnight receives an email. He opens it and finds a map attached to it. It shows the forest and a nearby cottage. "Does she want me to go there?"

To be safe, Midnight pulls a wooden box out of his briefcase. He opens it and takes a handgun out of it, which he loads with tranq darts. "Thanks a lot, Fernando. This thing might save me.", he says to himself as the gun is stuffed into his jacket.

He proceeds through the forest towards the cottage, pushing the bike to stay quiet. Finally, he reaches the cottage and knocks on the door. A dark gray mouse in all green clothes opens. "Good morning," he greets Midnight, "how can I help you?"

"I was told to come here, Signor..."

"Da Silva. Giacomo da Silva, Rescue Aid Society, Italian branch. Come in, I think I can guess what brought you here."

Midnight enters and is offers a seat in an armchair.

"I hope you folks are aware of the dangerous mission you're on," Giacomo goes on. "Well, the RAS can't do much to help...", he is interrupts by his phone ringing.

He picks up the wireless phone. "Yes? Yes, he's here in my cottage. We'll take care of this, don't worry, Miss Hackwrench. Okay, hear you later."

"You did have to say her name, did you?", Midnight criticized. "What if your phone line is tapped?"

"These people are good," Giacomo responds, "but they're not good enough to tap satellite phone lines. Anyway, what I can do is get you to Nemi and offer you my guest room to stay."

"What about a hotel room directly in Nemi?", Midnight suggested. "You might have heard of the explosion in that hotel in Rome..."

"... With which you should be killed, yes, I'm informed about all this. How did you get away, by the way?", Giacomo asks.

"The bomb was installed in the TV. It was set to explode when I switch the TV on. I simply put a time switch into the power line and turned it into a time bomb. They should think I was killed in that explosion. Whoever they are.", Midnight answers

"A Mafia-like organization. With connections to an obscure secret society which almost went down in the mid-90s, and paid by the LSD traffickers. They control the firefighters in that district of Rome, too. Which means they will know by now that you weren't in the room when the bomb exploded, and that you're still alive.", Giacomo explains.

"Did you say, 'paid by the LSD traffickers?' As in when the LSD pushing is shut down, so are they?", Midnight asks.

"Probably, but that won't be too easy to do. Not even for you guys.", Giacomo answers.

Midnight unloads the tranq gun and puts it back into the box. "Say, you seem to know a lot about this case. And it's not common for the RAS to use satellite phones.", Midnight replies.

"Oh, that, yes. I felt that Italy was in a situation that required me to have connections to some additional agencies apart from the RAS. CIA, Interpol, Europol, whatever you need. I'm relaying whatever intel is necessary to the RAS so we can operate safely. That's one of the reasons why I'm hiding in this forest. And if I may give you a good advice, you'd better stay here, too, instead of getting yourself a hotel room.", Giacomo explains.

"But what if I'm being followed on my way back here?", Midnight asks.

"Then the followers will be taken care of.", Giacomo answers. 


	38. Chapter 37

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 37: Realization.<p>Back at the hospital, Fernando reenters the room with Marco.<p>

"Why would you want to join on such a dangerous mission, especially in the shape you are in?", Fernando asks.

"Look, its no secret that I'm probably the laughing stock of Section Two, because I won't let my sister shoot her gun or kill people.", Tammy answers.

"Aint that truth, Jose was the same way for a while in the beginning...", Marco says.

"Marco...", Fernando said sternly, then asks Tammy, "So? Even a pacifists has their place in war."

"No, Marco is right. Something has to change, before I get killed off in some mission, so if I get killed, it would be killed fighting back.", Tammy says.

"Tammy... Once you kill somebody, you will be forever changed. Don't go down that road unless you really have too.", Fernando says.

"I'm already down that road, and now that they tried to kill me, I have to do something about it or else...", Tammy says.

"Or else what?", Fernando asks.

"Or else hide like some fraidy squirrel and cry for momma! ", Tammy answers as she starts crying.

Fernando waits until she calms down a bit.

"I have to make some changes, and have to do them now.", Tammy says.

"Give yourself sometime to heal first.", Fernando says.

"How long you want me to wait? A week? A month? A Year?", Tammy asks.

"Two days.", Fernando answers.

"What?", Marco asks.

"Two days, at least out of the hospital since its so depressing here, but enough to get your shot up nerves a chance to normalize themselves. That super strong coffee I gave you was just to wake them up, but you are still not 100%. Neither is Bink.", Fernando answers.

"What do you suggest?", Marco asks.

"I got a hotel room here in town, we can go there for now and then move into the Roman safe house afterwards. During that time- you and Bink have a lot of exercises to do- coordination and reflex exercises. I'll be back, I have to go find Dr. Bianchi.", Fernando answers.

Fernando picks up the stuffed squirrel Marco left for Tammy earlier and tosses it lightly at her chest. She misses in catching it as it bounces off her chest and onto her lap. Fernando shakes his head as he walks away to go find Dr. Bianchi. 


	39. Chapter 38

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 38: A Wolf in Squirrel's Clothing<p>Hondo had been in to check on Tammy and Bink a few time since he had arrived, but just for a short observation. He had been busy looking around and keeping his eyes open for trouble as well as revamping the truck Marco had got for him. Fernando got word to him that he was moving Tammy and Bink to the safe house where he was at, so Hondo made preparations accordingly.<p>

At the hospital, "Tammy, Bink, how are you two doing today?", Anne asked, as she comes in.

"Excuse me," Tammy begins, sounding concerned, "I was told you are actually not a candy striper."

Anne skips with the dumb teen act. "I've worked here for five month; how long I worked here is not what's important. When you told Fernando what had happened, he did not know what person you were referring to. He was being cautious and rightfully so."

"You know Fernando?", Tammy asked.

"Fernando and I have a bit of a history.", Anne answers.

"All right. As a hospital volunteer you have no right to our hospital records.", Tammy commented.

"I did not access your hospital records. I happen to know you work for the SWA.", Anne replies.

"Who do you work for?", Tammy continues.

"I am a freelancer who has a real concern for all the kids in the SWA.", Anne answers.

"So you have worked with the SWA?", Tammy continues with the questions.

"I have not.", Anne answers.

"With Fernando then?", Tammy breaks down the questions for details.

"Yes, I have helped him out.", Anne answers.

"Fernando could not have told you Bink and I got here.", Tammy replies.

"He has not. It's like this. I know about you and other members of the SWA. I have also met Bink, Jose and even Claes.", Anne explains to her.

"All right. You happen to work here and you recognized our names... You took the opportunity to do some digging, though not through hospital records.", Tammy tells her.

"Information is available if you know the right people.", Anne states.

"As a freelancer you happen to know the right people.", Tammy comments.

Anne nods.

"A few days ago you mentioned a chance encounter.", Bink points out.

"Yes, and there was another encounter as well.", Anne adds.

Bink does not remember Anne from any encounter. Bink reads Anne's name tag; the name does not mean anything to her at this time.

Anne goes to Bink's bed, "I will be frank, I do not trust the SWA for the way they conduct their business. Nevertheless, they have given you and the other girls a second chance at life. I sincerely wish you and your friends well."

Sometime after Anne left, Fernando returns.

"Fernando.", Tammy begins. "Do you know Anne? A short, read hair mouse."

"I know her.", he answers.

"Is she in the same business as you?", Tammy asks.

"You could say that.", Fernando answered.

"The hospital volunteer I told you about the other day was here a little while ago. She said she knows you. I was just checking.", Tammy adds.

"She has been here for five months.", Fernando reiterates.

"Fernando. Do you know what's she's up to?", Tammy asks.

"No I don't.", Fernando answered, "Why?"

"When I first met her she behaved like the typical teenager. Today when she mentioned that she knew Bink and I are with the SWA, she conducted herself like a mature adult though she looks a bit young to be an adult. She said she met Bink and Jose once in Rome and again somewhere else. She indicated she did not work for any organization, I guess that is another way of saying she is a gun for hire.", Tammy collects her thoughts, "If that lady has been volunteering at a hospital for five months under the rouse she is a teenager, someone must have hired her for an intelligence mission. If that is the case, why a small town hospital of all places?"

Fernando was pleased that Tammy was putting her detective skills to use however he did not have an answer he would tell her.

Alex II and Triple X came in to the hospital room as Alex II waves his NSA Badge at the guards who they let him in.

"I heard you want to come on the mission. I will say its great to be working with you two. That's right I'm coming on this mission too. Just to gather intel so we will be meeting at the Rome Police HQ. We will go over the plan.", Alex II says.

"Look Tammy. I'll be back with some clothes for you and Bink to change into. I have to get them first. You and Alex II have a talk.", Fernando says.

"What's wrong with the clothes we have?", Tammy asks.

"They were burned... Covered with pond muck, lake mud, in short, after the doctors cut you and Bink out of them, they were deemed as Hazardous Medical Waste. Look... I'll just pick up the basics under things in white, and what can pass for normal for a female of your ages. I'll be back.", Fernando answers.

"But...", Tammy says.

"I already know your sizes.", Fernando says.

"Huh? How!", Tammy asks.

Fernando leaves the room. After signing the release papers with Dr. Bianchi, he leaves to a local clothing store where he picks up some jeans, 'Hanes Her Way' undergarments in white, socks, sneakers and other things for the two of them.

Meanwhile back at the hospital...

"I just wanted to know more about the candy striper...", Tammy says.

"Hey Cuz...", Alex II says.

CCC entered Tammy's room as a chipmunk - a stranger with a face that reminds one a little of Chip and a little of Dale.

"Tammy. I am glad to notice that you are awake and apparently well. Hello, Alex.", CCC says.

Tammy frowns at the chipmunk. The voice was familiar to her but says, "Do I know you?"

"My apologies - you had not yet seen this form.", making sure to stand where anyone outside in the corridor could not see him, the AI Bat changes back to it's usual bat shape.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't know you could change yourself like that.", Tammy states.

"My body is merely a projection. I change what I project, and I change what you see.", in a moment, it took on the shape of Tammy, then of Fernando, then of Alex II, before returning to it's own chipmunk shape. "I'm also very hard to injure. If you ever need my help, please, send me an email."

"OK CCC, do that.", Alex II interrupts their conversation. He turns to Tammy, "So Cousin How you been? I haven't see you since you were a little kid and I am glad that having my cousins on this mission means is the best for me. I am coming on the mission too give Triple X cover so how you been doing in Rome and Nemi?", Alex II asks. 


	40. Chapter 39

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 39: Leaving Home<p>There weren't that many clothing stores in Nemi, not the ones that Fernando would consider for Tammy and Bink's style. He had to drive back to Rome, though missing out on a couple of shopping malls along the way. Once back in Rome, Fernando went to the Macy's Department, and budgeted himself to $200 (175Euros) for various items for both Tammy and Bink. He ends up spending just twice that much for the each of them; shopping for a couple of ladies can be expensive.<p>

His list consists of:

For Tammy-

1 pair of low-heels dress shoes

1 pair of white Nike sneakers

1 pair of stockings

1 pack of 10 pairs of sweat sox

3 pack of 3 Hanes-Her-Way Panties and bras

3 pack of 3 Hanes T-shirts

1 pair of jeans

1 flannel shirt

1 "little red satin dress"

1 "little black satin dress"

1 pair of Ray-Ban sun glasses.

1 make up kit with the basics: eyeliner, foundation, lipstick

1 Exercise Gym Bag to carry everything in.

For Bink-

1 pair of 'Buster Brown' Penny Loafers

1 pair of White Nike Sneakers

1 pair of stockings

1 pair of knee-hi stockings

1 pack of 10 pairs of sweat sox

3 pack of 3 Hanes-Her-Way Girls Panties

3 pack of 3 Hanes T-shirts

1 pair of jeans

1 white shirt

1 school-type dress uniform

1 pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses

1 backpack to carry everything in.

On the way back to the car, Fernando picks up a large cup of Pistachio Ice cream for Bink, along with a late lunch meal of roast beef sandwiches and coffee for the three of them. He unpacks the clothing from the shopping bags and neatly stuffs them into each bag to their appropriate owner, removing any visible price tags. Opening the door, he tosses the bags to the front passenger seat in his Porsche 928, before climbing in himself. He hurriedly drove back to Nemi. Along the way, while waiting for the traffic to clear up, Fernando makes a couple of phone calls, first the SWA Section Two and the other to Marco.

The SWA Section Two phone call was short, asking about the status of Bink and Tammy's equipment (car, weapons, training gear), and was told that everything was not repairable was replaced. The phone call to Marco proved even stranger. It seems that even though the Rescue Rangers saved their hides over half a year ago, some wounds do not heal quickly. This worried Fernando, because of all of the SWA Section Two who he thought had a grudge against him, it would have been Jean. But in only meeting with one of the members of Section Two, it's hard to say of the others share in the same conclusionary emotions.

'Spy Game... If it were not for them, I would have lead a very boring life...', Fernando thinks to himself. As soon as the traffic clears on the high way, Fernando takes to the middle lane and stomps on his gas pedal. The gauge needles lean towards the right as he drives down the road at speeds twice the legal limits. He gets to his destination in less than half an hour later. Due to his long time in getting there and shopping around, everyone had left earlier.

Fernando had to stare down a few of the staff as he enters the ward and then the room where Tammy and Bink were. Walking to each bed, he gently tosses the bag to them. They both open them to examine the contents. Fernando reaches over and closes the curtains around the bed.

"Ladies- don't put on the fancy stuff for now. Just the jeans and shirt with the sneakers will do.", Fernando says.

"Fernando?", Tammy asks.

Fernando places a brown paper bag, taking out a sandwich and coffee for himself.

"I'm not going to answer anything right now. Just put on the clothes so we can get out of here immediately. I'll be outside so you two won't be disturbed. By the way- there is some lunch and dessert in there for you two. Hope you don't mind Roast beef sandwiches and Pistachio Ice Cream.", Fernando says.

"Ice Cream?", Bink asks.

"Only after you put on the clothes and eat the sandwich first.", Fernando answers.

Fernando turns away to step out from the curtain. He then walks to the far end of the room where he places his American Arms .45 on a small table and sits by the table to have lunch. As he eats, Dr. Bianchi steps into the room and head to their curtain enclosed beds.

"I would not go there.", Fernando says.

Dr. Bianchi turns around to Fernando.

"And why not?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"They are changing into some clothes that I bought for them.", Fernando answers.

"So? I'm a Doctor.", Dr. Bianchi asks.

Dr. Bianchi turns back and takes a step to the bed. Upon his first foot step landing, he hears the sound of an automatic weapon being readied. He turns around slowly, finding Fernando aiming his AA .45 at him.

"I said that the ladies are in there changing. Anything you have to ask will have to wait until they are done.", Fernando says.

"I see. You know I'm going to have to report this to the Chief.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Look you, we may share the same first name, but you don't have my Spanish Royal Attitude. Now, I'm going to tell you this once and only once. Once they are dressed and ready to go- we are going to the Roman Safe house, where they will finish their rest and start training for this new mission. Until then... Like Greta Garbo used to say, 'We Like To Be Left Alone...' This is no longer a safe haven anymore, and the sooner I get them out of here, the better. Capeesh?", Fernando tells him.

"The Roman Safe House?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Not your safe house, but my former agency's safe house. I will have Marco driven there, I have a lot of questions to ask.", Fernando answers.

"Questions?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Questions for him to answer, not you. Now, if there anything I can help you with?", Fernando asks.

"No...", Dr. Bianchi answers.

"Good. Then leave.", Fernando says.

Dr. Bianchi walks out of the room and can be heard walking down the hall. Tammy and Bink step out from the curtain, with bags in tow.

"You girls ready?", Fernando asks.

"What was that all about?", Tammy asks.

"Now is not the time or place to be asking questions. Lets leave while we're still alive.", Fernando answers.

His tone of voice made Tammy realize not to ask any more questions. From this point, she hears and obeys without question, if only for the moment. They walk out of the room, Fernando tells the guards to continue guarding the empty room and make it look like somebody is still in there. Soon they were in the parking lot, and they climb into his black Porsche 928.

He puts the car into gear and slowly drives away. Once on the highway, Fernando tells them as to where they are going, and where they are not going.

"Tammy, I have to be honest with you on one thing.", Fernando says.

"What's that?", Tammy asks.

"We are not going to the Roman Safe House.", Fernando answers.

"Then where are we going?", Tammy asks.

"Someplace else, but someplace you had been to before.", Fernando answers.

"Where would that be?", Tammy asks.

"You will know when we get there. Right now, I can't say or do anything.", Fernando answers. 


	41. Chapter 40

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 40: People<p>Hondo had finished the modifications to the truck and had tested it and was happy with its performance. He loaded it up with his gear in case he needed to leave in a hurry. Hondo stopped by the computer room and told CCC he was going out to watch at the hospital for a while.<p>

"Noted.", says the AI as Hondo hurries out.

He hopped in the truck and took off, using back roads and going the wrong way several times, in case he was followed. Hondo made it too the hospital just as Fernando was loading the gals into his Porsche. Hondo knew something was up as Fernando was supposed to call him first before they loads up.

Fernando took off in a hurry and Hondo jumped onto his tail. The Speedometer on the truck only read 120, but it could now double that easily. As they hit the straight a ways the truck bounced along behind Fernando, at a safe distance, at a speed close to 120mph and at times, exceeding.

In an outdoor cafe in Rome, The lady mouse hands Anne and Franco a slip of paper, folded in half. "Continuing from before, I will contact you either by pay phone or disposable cell phone. This is the protocol we will use. Memorize it."

Anne and Franco memorize the instructions and then hands it back to the female mouse who then slides the suitcase to Anne. "This will more than cover the costs. Wait for further instructions."

At her villa style home not from Rome, Anne receives a call on her cell phone. She checks the caller I.D. It's a pay phone. "Anne speaking.", she answers.

A few seconds later she gets out a pad and pen and scribbles down a number. "Got it.", Anne remains quiet as she receives further instructions follows by a pause on the other end.

"Got it.", Anne hangs up her cell phone.

Over the skies looking unto a highway, a strange one-person aircraft makes its way.

"Flying was not so bad when you were in control of the aircraft...", Rose thinks to herself as she pilots Hondo's foldable helicopter across the landscape. 'Now... Where were they? Ah yes!'

Fernando's Porsche fairly flew along the road as Hondo's truck kept good pace behind. Rose fought to keep up with them without flying past, "But how to land this contraption?"

She wasn't sure she could do it, but Rose brought the copter down smoothly into the back of Hondo's truck. Just as she landed she noticed his surprised expression as he glanced in the rearview. She shut off the motor, partially folds the flying machine and managed to crawl from the helicopter through the back window of the truck and into the passenger seat, hanging on for dear life the whole time.

"Hey Rosie. Decided to join us?", Hondo asked in his usual unruffled manner.

"Well, you know when there's an adventure to be had I just can't stay away.", she smirked.

Hondo was glad Rose joined him as it got lonely on the road at times and they seemed to be traveling further from the Roman safe house all the time. Rose had changed out of her sea clothes before leaving the ship and had changed into a black hat, leather coat and boots combo that closely resembled Hondo's brown hat, leather coat and black boots. She had also brought along her shotgun and matching pistols, which were loaded and ready. They chatted about this, that and the other, but the main topic was the present situation. Gadget had radioed the Enterprise earlier about the problem with Chip and Dale, and had given them Midnight's location, only to be shared with Fernando and Hondo. Rose relayed this all to Hondo. They talked about that and what to do. Hondo began recognizing the scenery after a while.

"I've been here before.", Hondo says.

"Really? When?", Rose asked.

"Last time I believe, but... Wait! I think I know where he is taking them.", Hondo says.

"Where?", Rose asked. 


	42. Chapter 41

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 41: Interference.<p>Alex II was going over the maps of Slovenia as he got a call.<p>

"This is Alex II, talk to me", Alex II says.

"This is Agent Smith of NSA. We traced the letter, it came from Slovenia. We also learned that the Slovenia government is tied in with the LSD Traffickers, meaning that we may have a shady government on our hands.", the NSA agent says.

"Why the Government of Slovenia wants to help LSD traffickers? Well, we got a problem now. Thanks", Alex II replies.

"Your welcome.", Agent Smith says.

Hanging up the phone, Alex II calls Fernando.

"Hey, Fernando. This is Alex II. An agent told me that the letter came from Slovenia. He also said that the Government in Slovenia is tied in with the LSD traffickers. Yea, so let them know also I need to find your safe house. So, where are you? I am coming to see you anyway too later on.", Alex II says on the phone.

It had been several days since the brief stop in Gaeda. Now, the battleship USS Texas was just weighing anchor in La Spezia. The large Italian port had been a welcome two-day stay, and many of the locals had come out to see the giant ship. The crew had had a good time, and no crises had occurred. It was a good stay in Captain Dixon's book.

Captain Dixon was on the bridge, watching as his crew prepared the Texas prepared to depart for the next stop on the tour: Geona. The large port was about a day's worth of constant steaming up the Italian coast. The battleship would spend another few days there, and then turn around and head south back towards Rome, bound for Italy's main naval base at Taranto.

A crewman approached the vulpine captain from behind.

"Sir, Intel received a message for you."

Captain Dixon turned around, and the sailor saluted quickly. Captain Dixon returned the salute and then accepted the message. He read it quickly. Basically, it briefly stated that there were suspicions that the LSD traffickers were possibly operating in Slovenia, and might actually be being aided by the government of Slovenia itself. It mentioned neither Alex II nor whether there were any operations to investigate further. Captain Dixon guessed that they probably were, since they had taken the time to notify Texas.

"Thank you, sailor. Dismissed.", Captain Dixon stated.

"Yes, sir.", the sailor saluted again, and then turns and left.

Captain Dixon had been keeping tabs on the situation in Italy. Or rather, Fleet Intelligence had, and had been sending daily reports to the Texas. Captain Dixon had insisted on reviewing all of them. He didn't know exactly what these 'Cafe' people were up to this time, but he figured that it would be worthwhile to find out. Particularly given what had happens the last time he had been to Italy.

We'll probably be making for Trieste, soon enough, he mused. The Italian port of Trieste was right on the border of Italy and Slovenia. If the Slovenian government was sanctioning drug running, an American battleship right off their coast just might make the government think twice about it. Particularly with a few well placed words from Washington, and the knowledge that the 11 inch sabot rounds developed for the Texas's main guns could reach 90% of the country. The shells had been tested, and had a maximum range of 115 miles. They were GPS guided, and accurate to within three feet of a target.

The blasts of the ship's whistle interrupted Captain Dixon's thoughts as she cast off. A pair of tugs had pulled alongside in order to help the ship ease away from the pier. The USS San Jacinto was already underway, and was ahead of the Texas heading for open sea. Captain Dixon casually strolls into the wheelhouse to watch his crew working.

"All ahead one-third."

An Italian pilot was guiding the battle wagon out of port and clear of the harbor. It was a bit of tricky maneuvering for the battleship, since she was so large. She had barely fit at the Italian Navy's largest pier. The Italian base was protected by an artificial sea wall, the opening of which was barely large enough for the battleship to squeeze through. In fact, in order to exit, Texas had to literally spin on a dime around 45 degrees. This is where the tugboats would come in handy, as the ship had no thrusters or azipods.

"Ten degrees right rudder."

Slowly the battleship began to turn towards the sea wall opening.

"Dead slow."

As the ship drifted, inching ahead, a tug attached itself to the stern of the ship and started to push sideways, acting to spin the warship in place and align it with the exit. The entire process took about fifteen minutes, but finally the bow of the ship points seaward.

"Ahead one-third."

The battleship began moving again, as the tugs cast off from the ship. They gave parting blasts on their horns, and then moved off. After clearing the sea wall around the naval base, the Texas had to clear another sea wall at the entrance to La Spezia harbor. After that, she was ready for the voyage across the open sea.

After clearing the sea wall, the harbor pilot left the ship to return to shore. Captain Dixon took the opportunity to thank him.

"Oh, no, thank you! Your ship, she is a dream to handle! Very maneuverable, she turns quite nicely! I would not have thought it possible from so large a warship!"

"Why, thank you, sir," Captain Dixon replied. "Have a good day."

"You too, captain, you too! Arrivaderchi!"

After the harbor pilot left, Texas crew took over again.

"All ahead, standard!"

The engine telegraph rang, and the battleship started picking up speed as she gracefully turns northwards, following the San Jacinto. 


	43. Chapter 42

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 42: Finding Home.<p>Fernando's cell phone picks up the message Alex II sends, as he continues to drive. 'No way I'm going to answer that while I'm driving over 150.'<p>

From Nemi, they arrive at the former safe house that they used before in a couple of hours, parking the Porsche in the rear of the house. Tammy and Bink go into the house as Fernando waits outside A pickup truck drives into the driveway a few minutes later, Hondo and Rose step out when they stop the vehicle.

"Good afternoon Hondo, hello Rose.", Fernando says to them.

"Howdy. I see you went back to the old place.", Hondo says.

"Its just a lay over, just enough to get the hospital funk off the girls. Then we go to Rome, though this would be a better place for operations. It's too obvious to stay here for any length of time.", Fernando explains.

"I know what you mean.", Hondo replies.

"The girls have a hour to wash up and dress up, so we can leave. The frig is open to all, but I can't promise if it was restocked since our last visit.", Fernando says.

"I brought a few things, for just in case.", Hondo says.

"Save it until we get to the Roman Safe House. By the way- anybody followed you?", Fernando asks.

"We went too fast for anybody to keep up.", Hondo answers.

"Still. Rose, you saw anyone?", Fernando asks.

"Nobody as far as I could see.", Rose answers.

"Good.", Fernando says.

They waited for Tammy and Bink to wash up and dress up, though it too longer than expected. Fernando sent Rose in to check upon them. Hondo and Fernando raids the refrigerator, and took what little was there. After another hour of watching TV, the girls came down, much better looking and smelling than they had when they came in. All gotten into their prospective vehicles and drove for the next two hours to the Roman Safe House.

They arrive late in the afternoon when they get to the Safe House in Rome. Frankly, at this point, Fernando is tired, but he pushes on to get them there as fast and safe as possible. After parking the car, he tells the girls to go inside the safe house. He goes in after them, walking past the others who were already milling around the first floor. He goes up the stairs to a locked room, putting a key into the door's lock.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF HOURS! DEATH TO THOSE WHO WILL TRY!", Fernando says, yelling for all to hear.

He walks into the room, letting the door slam locked, putting his gun under the pillow of the bed and gets on the bed after kicking off his shoes. For the first half hour, he just laid there staring at the ceiling.

There were not many rooms in the safe house so Hondo allowed the girls all to have a room. Rose tried to get Hondo to use a room and told him she would share one, but there were not enough beds for that. So as it was evening now, Hondo won the argument and Rose took a room. Hondo stayed up another 4 hours and went over the vehicles for minor maintenance and looked over the place some more just to see what was about that he might have missed earlier. He finally got a shower and went to the living room. It was quiet there and the couch was soft. Hondo cocks his .45 Colt and laid it in his chest as he laid back to get a little sleep before morning.

'Who knows what we are in for this time?' Hondo half thought and have muttered as he drifted off into a light sleep as was his accustomed to on a mission.

After a couple of hours of napping, Fernando wakes up. Not exactly 100%, but he'll take what he has as long as it's just above passing. He freshens himself up, uses the facilities and goes down stairs. He raids the freshly stocked refrigerator for some food. He looks at everyone staring at him as he stuffs his maw.

"What?", Fernando asks with a mouth full of food.

"Do you have any input as to where we should concentrate our efforts on?", CCC asks.

"Actually, no. That's your job. My job, for now is to keep Tammy safe and get her strength up to a respectable level again, and I got three days to do it. Until then, there is too much to do and too little time to do it in.", Fernando answers, After a brief pause to swallow the food being eaten, "Access the SWA and Police computers for patterns in drug dealing arrests and dealers whereabouts."

CCC and Alex II research for the data with what little computing and internet access power the research PC had. At first it just looks like random data, but even randomness has a pattern to it, it just has to be found.

"You know, Alex... Tammy maybe related to you, but you are allowing yourself to be too involved because of the relationship. That will only get in your way of doing a proper job and somebody is going to get hurt. Its best to keep such feelings locked up and allow people- including the ones you love, get hurt. All you can do is pick up the pieces later. This is the only way that SHE is going to learn on how to be a good spy in this game, and in learning, she is going to have to go through some pain. She is just realizing that now. Tammy- see you in an hour in the basement. Your advanced training begins then.", Fernando says.

Alex II hearing Fernando saying this, replies, "Fernando, I know but I won't let Tammy know that until this mission is over and once we got rid of the LSD, then I will tell her but just part of it. She have to figure out the past herself and why she has a ring her finger. She have to do that by herself but I am just giving her some clues to the past and future.", he lead Fernando to another part of the room so Tammy and Bink can't hear them "I don't' want Tammy or Bink to hear this but her mother made me promise that I will keep a eye on them and I can't break that promise, I never break promises. Remember, I never quit on the job unit it is finished."

"Of all the load of carp I ever heard!", Fernando starts off loudly to Alex II, not caring if the others hear him or not, "First Off All- You Broke That Promise By Staying In The United States When Tammy Was Here In Italy! Secondly- That Promise Ended When You Two Were Kids, Tammy's All Grown Up! Third- What Ring? She Never Had A Ring For As Long As I Remember, And I Have Known Her All Her Short Adult Life! Fourth- Be A Professional Or Get Out! Don't Try To Fool Me With Jive Talk Of Family And Promises When You Never Abided By Them! AND Five- Disturb Me From My Meal And It Will be The Last Thing You Do!"

Alex II stands there in shock and awe with his jaw dropped, watching Fernando go back to his meal.

As soon as Hondo drifted off to sleep everyone else getting up. They were ready to eat and talk and Hondo just wanted a nap. He knew if sleep were to be had, it would not be here.

Rose tried to get him to use a room again, but he didn't want to be that close to the noise and any little noise wakes him easily when he is in this mode. Hondo instead grabbed a couch pillow and his heavy duster and went to the basement. He heard Fernando enter the kitchen after that loud speech behind him, but he was tired and if Fernando wants see him, he knew where to find him.

Hondo found a nice clean spot back under a bench in the open spot in the basement and he crawled back there and settled into sleep again, it took him fifteen minutes to settle back down and start to doze off. It was too bad he did not know Fernando and Tammy had a meeting at this spot in forty-five minutes for training and too bad no one knew where he was.

After finishing his meal, Fernando washes his dish, glass and silverware; putting them away where they belong on the dish rack. He takes a time out and go through the channels of the satellite TV, finding nothing on the 9999 channels. The local and national news were still going through their daily commentary, which Fernando knew was government printed material since the government controls over 95% of the news media.

Bink and Tammy come down stairs and sit on the living room chairs. Bink had her viola case, with her FN-P90 inside. She pulls out the machine gun and starts to disassemble it, and cleans each part with such expertise that it belies that she is just a child and not a preprogrammed child cyborg assassin proficient in using many weapons and being able to kill with what ever was put into her hand, even if that thing put into her hands was a bible. All Tammy was able to do was to stare at her sister as she worked.

"What's wrong Tammy, not used to having your sister do that?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Tammy answers.

"Just observe. See how she throws all her concentration on completing the task. How deliberate her actions are in not making a mistake.", Fernando says.

Tammy does not answer, being fixated on her sister's actions. Fernando rests back against the sofa. Within a half hour's time, Bink has her P90 cleaned, oiled and reassembled. She goes through the motions to make sure that every component moves freely and without binding or sticking. She then takes out her SIG Sauer P239 and dismantles it to be cleaned. She makes easy work of the handgun, taking less than half the time to take it apart, clean it and put it back together. Tammy takes her SIG Sauer P239 and places on the table in front of Bink. Bink looks at it and then at Tammy. Tammy just nods at her, moving closer to see how its done. Bink unarms the weapon and places the single bullet in the chamber back into the magazine, and the magazine at the far end of the table. Bink goes slower in dismantling Tammy's handgun, pointing out how she lays out each part on the table and how she cleans each piece. As the gun is reassembled, each piece is pointed out and oiled. After a few tests, Bink rearms the gun and hands it back to Tammy. Tammy looks at it.

"Its not for cracking acorns, you know.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks at him with a mean look. Fernando pulls out his American Arms .45 Model 1981/84 and places it on the table. The AA .45 is about 3 times larger than the SIG Sauers.

"Now, that's for cracking acorns... And Brazil nuts.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks at the gun, and has a difficult time in lifting it up. Bink reaches for it, and lifts it out of Tammy's hand as if it weighs nothing.

"How...", Tammy says.

"She's not 100% Squirrelly you know. You forget that she is, from what I can figure, 30% or more cybernetic mechanized artificial body.", Fernando says.

Bink slides the mechanism, finding it being able to move with little effort and as smooth as glass on glass. A bullet round pops out and lands on the table. She stops herself from dismantling it. Fernando picks up the bullet and slowly takes the gun from Bink, placing it on his lap. He then takes Tammy's gun and ejects a round from it, and then places the two rounds side by side.

"Lesson One- the size of the bullet does not matter, but it does help. The type of bullets is another factor to deal with, but lets say that in all cases, we are dealing with cheap rounds. Only way to effectively stop anyone is to put two rounds to the middle of the body or one to the head. Don't let the adrenaline keep you from holding the trigger down and wasting all your bullets. Don't waste time using your sites to aim. By the time you have got them aimed, they would have shot you. Its best to point your arm and hold your gun straight in the general direction at close range and that should be enough to hit your target. Finally, you have to remain calm while in a gun battle. The calmer you are, the easier it will be to win. One panicked thought enters your head and you'll do something crazy or stupid and those shooting at you will take you out. Do I make myself clear?", Fernando asks.

"Yes sir...", Tammy answers.

"Understanding theory is one thing, Tammy. Applying theory into practice, is something totally different.", Fernando says. 


	44. Chapter 43

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 43: Truth, Lies and the World Wide Web<p>The AI bat had been quietly sitting in the corner of the room, watching. It had also generated a four-dimensional graph of Italian drug dealer arrest places and times and tried a half-a-dozen different regressions, all falling well outside acceptable error bounds; it had tried comparing them with maps of the cities and found little; the best pattern it had found so far, in fact, was that arrests seemed to be related to the weather. If it was raining, arrest rates went down. If it was not, arrest rates went up.<p>

It had then compared arrest rates to the time of day, both the solar and sidereal days, with some success - unfortunately, nothing useful had come from the analysis.

It was therefore now trying to find the drug dealers by running through email servers; hundred, thousands, millions of emails, trying to see if any of them appeared to be related to the drug trade...

Hondo hadn't listened to her and she got sick of arguing with him. "Fine! If he woke up in a bad mood it wasn't HER fault. But where had he gone?", Rose thought to herself.

Rose was trying to read in a chair on the other side of the room from where Fernando was instructing the girls. However, she was an easily distracted person and watching Bink reassemble her guns was far too interesting. She then peers interestedly around her book at the three as Fernando went over Lesson One.

"Mmm... I wonder if I could take apart my Peacemakers.", Rose thought with a yawn. The guns were tucks carefully in shoulder holsters under her jacket. "Nah! I'd probably never get them back together again."

Rose decides she wanted a drink, so she wandered downstairs to the basement. She started nosing around in the spare fridge for a cream soda. What was that noise? A sort of a soft sighing, a gentle snoring even.

"Snoring?", Rose instinctively put her other hand to one of her guns and turns around. Her bright green eyes searching the space behind her.

She lets go her gun and shut the fridge, soda in hand, when she saw what it was. Kneeling beside the bench with an amused smirk, Rose drew the heavy duster further over the sleeping form.

"Goodnight, Hondo.", she says quietly enough to not wake him as she left the basement.

Fernando walks to CCC and begins telling him, "Sometimes in an investigation, you have to look outside of the events and find of there are other parallels going on at the same time. What outside influences are there, how they are influencing the course of events.

The known facts are:

-Italy has been at edge of civil war for several years now.

-Former political groups have became terrorist groups. They are known as Padania and the Five Republics

-Population on the Northern half of Italy is supportive of the terrorist. They want to remain isolated from the larger political scheme that is hitting the rest of Europe: Globalization.

-The Southern half of Italy and ruling political parties is in favor of Globalization.

-The Italian Prime Minister is control of over 90% of the Italian News Media. The most of the remaining percentage follows with the majority. The tiny percentage that goes against the government backed media are labeled as 'Tabloids'

Other facts:

-If the North is successful in separating itself from the South, The Italian people would not want a divided Italy, and thus, another civil war will break out to unify the nation with the North to rule over the South. Some believe that the North is already being influenced by outside factions.

-During this time, the north will be open to invading influences from surrounding nations, i. E.: Slovania.

-The SWA Section One and Two were created to stop these political radicals and terrorists from being successful in their task. Section One is more militaristic in their policing, and have not been successful in their intel gathering, like the FBI in the USA. Section Two, and its use of child-cyborgs in their intel and policing tactics, have been highly successful because they are able to hide within the population and bend the rules to their needs.

-SWA Section Two is the only unit using cyborgs, and are using this technology on children who were at the brink of death and have been brought back to life. This version of the technology gives normal abilities that are augmented by a factor. This means at the minimum- 10X stronger, and faster. But it also shortens their lives, as medication is required to keep the pain that the cybernetic implants generates to a minimum. This medication also alters the emotional and mental conditioning of the cyborg. Past experiments with Adults cyborgs have failed, at least in Italy.

-Other nations have their own versions of their own cyborg programs; including: The USA, French, Germany, China, and Russia. All wanting to know at what level the other nations are in. Stealing a cyborg would be a form of espionage they would resort to, with Italy under civil war, stealing one of their cyborgs would be easy. Having Tammy at The Café would make it easy for any government to steal Bink and eliminate Tammy if necessary.

"Nations unifying their economies and resources (and eventually their borders to form a super nation) to over empower smaller organized nations and alliances, i.e.: OPEC. The events in the rest of the world go along the lines of Globalization.

For you, other facts are to be found."

He then turns to Tammy. "The problem is in your head, Tammy. To be a number one player in this spy game, one has to get to believe in themselves that what they are doing is for a greater good that is outside of themselves. Whether it is for a national belief or a societal belief, or a personal ideal placed to solve a national or societal problem, it is not for one's self to take for themselves. This is the wrong type of game to be a mercenary in; in short, you must be willing to die, but before you do, you are going to fight on levels you thought at one time were impossible for you to do. All those promises you made for yourself of being a good girl and that you would not hurt anyone during your lifetime so you could go to heaven- will all be broken.", Fernando says.

"Why are you telling me all this?", Tammy asks.

"Its something for you to know. The actions you take, do not judge you into going into heaven or not. It is the ramifications of those actions, if it advances others to a betterment of themselves, no matter how small, is what does. It is that belief that has driven others into martyrdom, in taking on greater forces, and fighting battles that they know they would lose, but only finding themselves as winners. Now I cannot tell you whether there is an after life or not, because that is based on a personal belief, but I can say this much is true- there is an afterlife once you are gone and that it is based on the history you had created for all to remember you by. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?", Fernando asks.

"I think so.", Tammy answers.

"Then explain it to me.", Fernando says.

"Uhm... Do what I think is right for others...", Tammy says.

"Yes...", Fernando says.

"Even if I do bad things, if it helps others, then I would be remembered in a more positive light...?", Tammy asks.

"In the most simplistic terms- yes.", Fernando answers.

"But there is more?", Tammy asks.

"People are evil, Tammy. All that they care about is of their own self-righteous causes. You are worth to them less than a worn pair of soiled underwear. You are either to be cleaned and fixed or eliminated. You have just a few choices to make, and right now, you have decided to follow a certain path that you think is right. I'm not here to question it, but I am here to make sure that you follow it through to the end.", Fernando answers.

"How do you think this will end?", Tammy asks.

"I'll be lying to you if I told you that it will be happily ever after. Look, don't be doing thinking that there will be a reward or a medal when its over. There won't be. Now, Rose...", Fernando answers.

"Yes... Sir?", Rose asks.

"Wake Hondo, feed him some of the poisoned java-juice to wake him. I'm going to need the basement in 15 minutes. And while I'm using it, Rose...", Fernando answers.

"Yes?", Rose asks.

"Don't worry if you hear screaming while we are there.", Fernando answers.

"OK...", Rose says. 


	45. Chapter 44

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 44: Training and Practice.<p>'Hondo hated coffee,' she knew this was not going to be easy.<p>

Rose filled a cup and tiptoed down the basement stairs again. Hondo was still snoring contentedly under the bench. He looked so peaceful, she hated to wake him, 'Oh well.'

"Hey.", she said softly as she knelt beside the bench. No response. Setting down the coffee, Rose reached over and moved a tendril of blonde hair away from Hondo's eye before shaking him by the shoulder "Hey! Wake up!", she says a little louder.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Rosie. What's up?", Hondo says as he blinked a few times and slipped on his glasses.

"F-Fernando wants the basement and told me to wake you.", she took a long pull of her cream soda before she pressed the cup of coffee into his hands. "I know you detest this stuff, but Fernando told me to give it to you."

Hondo took a sip and wrinkled his nose at the coffee. He eyed Rose carefully, a half concerned look on his face "You OK? You seem nervous."

Rose glanced up the stairs and swallowed visibly. She summarized the speech Fernando had given Tammy. "And then he told me he needed the basement in... just over ten minutes now.", she says. "He said not to worry if I heard screaming.", she glanced pale and large-eyed at Hondo as he tried to force down more coffee. She always tried so hard to not be afraid of so many things, but it never worked.

"Well, we better get out of his way then.", Hondo said as he heaved himself from the floor. "Would you like me to sit with you upstairs in case it get a little loud down here?", he sounded unconcerned as he looked her calmly in the eye. Rose just blinked a few times, but nodded. Hondo follows her back upstairs, still not entirely awake.

Hondo walked slowly up the stairs to the living room. He sat down on the couch scowls at his coffee then at Fernando.

"I hate coffee, but I abhor this sheep dip you make!", Hondo growled.

"It won't kill you. Wake you up fast though. Just don't let Rose have any, it might kill her.", Fernando says with a straight face. Rose turns a little whiter at that comment. Hondo just harrumphed.

"Is he serious?", Rose asks Tammy.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt him.", Tammy says. Rose's eyes got bigger.

"Well, your basement is free, at the price of waking me, for your beat up on Tammy session.", Hondo says flatly. Tammy's eyes now got big.

"Thanks.", Fernando says.

"If the screaming stops, I'll come check to make sure you both are still breathing.", Hondo muttered.

"Fine. Come on Tammy.", Fernando says. A still wide-eyed Tammy followed. As the door closed to the basement, Rose was still standing staring at the door.

"Come sit down by me, Rose. I think the History Channel has a Western History special on.", Hondo says. That helped snap her out of it. She sat down right next to Hondo and started to shiver. Hondo knew the poor little woman was scared now. He put a soft blanket over her shoulders and put his arm around her to give her a reasuring hug.

"Don't worry little lady, Fernando knows what he is doing. He won't hurt her bad. She just has to learn a few things and it can be painful when you first learn new things of this nature.", Hondo says with a still half asleep smile and a wink. Rose gave him a half smile. She then leans her head against his shoulder and tried to concentrate on the history special instead of what might be going on downstairs.

"Rose, tell Fernando I am going out and be right back", Alex II tells her. He then leaves the house and gets into his car, driving out into town.

In the basement, Fernando tells Tammy to stand in the middle of the room, while he takes Bink to a set of shelves on the wall. He whispers something to her ear and she hands over her guns to him. He places her weapons on the shelf, and then pins something to her shirt and stuffs it down her collar, but Tammy did not noticed this action. Bink then goes to stand by Tammy.

"Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"Yes?", Tammy asks.

"Just making sure that you are still paying attention.", Fernando answers.

Fernando takes out his gun and switches magazines, after doing a bit of searching for the right one.

"What is this place?", Tammy asks.

"Its a weapons locker area of sorts. The good stuff is in the sub basement under the garage.", Fernando answers.

"Oh? Are we going there?", Tammy asks.

"Not just yet.", Fernando answers.

Fernando has a little difficulty with his gun, but finally gets it in order.

"Are you going to do what I tell you to do?", Fernando asks.

"I will try my best, sir...", Tammy answers.

"No. You are going to do what I tell you to do. Understand what that means.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean?", Tammy asks.

Fernando draws his gun to Bink and pulls the trigger. With a loud "BANG!", Bink falls on the floor, bleeding from a chest wound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHY?", Tammy bending down to Bink and yelling loudly.

She picks Bink up and holds her close to her. Fernando walks to Tammy, placing the gun to her temple.

"Put the body down.", Fernando says.

"NOOO!", Tammy says.

"Tammy, this is your final chance, put the body down...", Fernando says.

"Are You Going To Kill Me Too? Go Ahead Then!", Tammy asks.

"Have it your way then... Bink, smack her.", Fernando answers.

Bink springs back to life and gives Tammy a cold hard slap to the face. Tammy drops her sister to the floor, but Bink catches herself from falling. Tammy could only stare back her sister, and the blood covered clothes that they are now wearing.

"If this were a real mission, you would be dead along with your sister, Tammy. You have to get passed that. Bink is already trained to continue onward if her handler- in this case- you- are killed or wounded in battle. The success of the mission depends on this. You have to continue without Bink if she were to be killed or wounded in a mission.", Fernando says.

Tammy just sits there, doing poorly on her sorting out of her emotions. Fernando takes his gun and places it at her chest between her breasts.

"You have to take all that anger and all that emotion in there and turn them into action that will complete the mission. You have to take all that negativity and turn it into something positive. If you don't, you fail. You fail, you are dead. I'm not going to accept failure...", Fernando says.

Fernando walks away as Tammy starts to cry. She stops after a while.

"Bink, you think you can teach her?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know.", Bink answers.

"Why not?", Fernando asks.

"Most of my control comes from the conditioning medication.", Bink answers.

"Don't let that fool you. Teach her the basics of mission objectives.", Fernando says.

Bink tries to tell Tammy what she knows: Gather orders; assess the mission, area, and targets; take over actions, take actions; reassess mission, orders, and complete the mission.

Fernando finds a couple of folding chairs for them to sit on.

"Killing is not right, unless there is no other options to take. Self defense, defense of others, protection of yourself and of others. When they have considered you as a threat to their existence that you should be eliminated, when they have put a value on your life that you are worth little or nothing to them, but- worst of all, a reward on your head which others would dare collect on. Killing is a final solution to a problem, and once you have done it once, the rest are easy. I'm telling you this from experience- its easy to kill. Its easy to take an action that terminates somebody else's life. But you have to decide for yourself whether or not you can live with yourself after doing this. Because in the end, its going to be their life or yours that continues while the other ends.", Fernando says.

"I think I understand.", Tammy says.

"You don't. Bink, how many you think you killed over the years?", Fernando asks.

"About 85 bad guys.", Bink answers.

"And when you kill, what are you thinking?", Fernando asks.

"That I'm doing this to stop them from hurting and killing other people. That I'm protecting them, my handler and myself from their future actions. That I am mad because of what they have done, and that they don't care about anyone else but for themselves and have forced me to take such actions to terminate them.", Bink answers.

"And you are willing to do this, even if it means that you may get hurt or killed in the process?", Fernando asks.

"I'm willing to do this because I am stronger and faster than they are, and getting hurt or killed is part of the job, although at most with my cyborg parts, killing me is almost impossible, and hurting me is pointless. The pain just goes away quickly and I continue with the job.", Bink answers.

"85...", Fernando says.

"Give or take.", Bink says.

"I've only killed 19 or 20 in my time. But its all the same. Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"Yes?", Tammy asks.

"You sure you are up to this?", Fernando asks.

"I will do as I must.", Tammy answers.

"Initiation By Fire, then.", Fernando says.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"Before you wake up tomarrow- you will have killed your first tonight.", Fernando answers.

"I can't.", Tammy says.

"You must and you will.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"Its to make all your other killings easier. But also, because you will be put into a situation where you will have to kill another in order to save yourself. Go wash up and then rest. I'll see about arrangements about later tonight.", Fernando answers.

"I am not going to hunt another being so I could kill them.", Tammy says.

"No, you are not. But you will be placed in a situation, where you will have to defend yourself, and the only way to get out of it is to kill your way out of it.", Fernando says.

"And if I refuse?", Tammy asks.

Fernando puts his gun in front of her.

"Put that to your temple and pull the trigger. Even though it's loaded with blanks right now, at that range- blanks can kill. Look at what happened to Brandon Lee.", Fernando says.

Bink takes the gun as Tammy reaches for it and pushes it away.

"I'll be nearby to help you...", Bink says.

Fernando takes his gun and holsters it.

"There are many 'Rule Number One', this one is- never allow yourself to be in a knife's range when you have a gun. By the time you aim to shoot, they would have put the knife into your belly. Always keep yourself at a distance further than double your arm's reach. Always have a way to step back. And always be able to point your gun to shoot and hit your target without aiming. One shot is all you need to slow them down.", Fernando says.

"Is that all?", Tammy asks.

"For now.", Fernando answers.

Fernando reaches to the shelf on the wall, picking up a small packet that look like a sealed moist towelette packet with a clip on its back. He leans over to Tammy and clips it to her shirt. She looks at it, wondering what it is.

"Just one thing though, Tammy.", Fernando says.

"What's that?", Tammy asks.

Fernando unholsters his gun and aims it towards her but to miss. He pulls the trigger, which is followed by a loud bang, and Tammy feels a slight thump or kick to her chest, as the package ruptures open and spills red-blood like fluid on her shirt.

"You're dead.", Fernando says.

Tammy takes her fingers to the red fluid as oozes down her shirt and sniffs it.

"Yeah... Raspberry extract makes a convincing blood splatter. Don't you think?", Fernando asks.

Tammy just looks at it, then at him, and nods slightly.

"Lets go up stairs.", Fernando says. 


	46. Chapter 45

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 45: Fact Finding Truths.<p>Midnight comes down the stairs from his room and sees Giacomo sit at his desk. In front of him is his computer, a satellite phone, a two-way radio, and an assortment of other devices. The desk itself is built into the cupboards in his living-room and can be hidden by folding upward the part on which the keyboard and the mouse are lying.<p>

"Any news?", Midnight asks.

"Little," Giacomo replies. "I was able to gather some intel about these mice in black. They call themselves 'Onyx,' by the way. They're supporting the local Mafia group who in turn do a lot of dirty work for them. And according to rumors, their support might reach as far as the LSD traffickers. But so little is known about them that the Rescue Rangers has no clue as to whom they had hired to help you, and they took their chance to try and take you out. These people are so self-confident that they didn't even take into consideration that you might survive and get away with their stuff."

"They're limited to Rome?", Midnight asks.

"Rome and the surrounding area which includes Nemi. But also all the major cities and their surrounding small towns as well.", Giacomo answers.

"How many are they? With that influence, they need to be several hundred.", Midnight asks and then comments.

"Actually, and that's something I found out recently, they're just about two dozen, but they're equipped with lots of high-tech gadgetry. The rest are Mafia controlled, though controlled by them and intermediaries.", Giacomo explains.

Midnight takes a chair and sits down next to Giacomo. "And yet they can't tap satellite phone."

"Not since they were made believe satellite phone is dead. Another reason why they must never find my hideout let alone my equipment."

"So what shall we do now? Sitting around and waiting for intel or orders leading to nothing.", Midnight asks.

"What can we do?", Giacomo asks, then he continues, "You, in particular, are wanted dead or alive by these people. They will hunt you down!"

"Well, in that case, we're gonna turn things around, and hunt them for a change!", Midnight says.

For a while, Giacomo thinks silently before he speaks again, "Is it true what the RAS said about your team? That you've got everything from former SWA cyborg assassins to a battleship?"

"That, and a lot in between it. Do you still believe we've got no chance?", Midnight answers.

"Uhm...", Giacomo clearly doesn't know what to say. He has never worked with a bunch of semi-professional crime-fighters with such firepower.

"So, where shall we go to find these guys?", Midnight asks.

"Er... The best would be...", Giacomo begins to say.

"Nemi?", Midnight suggests, "For that's where my people are. And if the Onyx are after me, they're after them, too. This has to stop."

A few minutes later, a dark green Landrover Defender leaves the forest, heading for Nemi. Along the way, Midnight gets a message to head to Fernando's safe house just outside of Rome. The same message is relayed to the other Rangers on Italian soil. 


	47. Chapter 46

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 46: Coincidence<p>"Hondo? Do you know where Fernando is?", asks the AI Bat, holding a book.<p>

"In the basement, not to be disturbed. What's that book?", Hondo replies.

"A full list of every match I've found to the times and places of arrests related to LSD in Italy. The closest match appears to be the feed from a weather satellite in..."

Hondo, flipping through the book, interrupts. "Most of this stuff looks like coincidence."

"It probably is, but I have trouble telling the difference between coincidence and non-coincidence."

Rose had nearly passed out at the first gunshot and Tammy's screams, but she pulls herself together. 'I really should be taking notes on this TV show.', she thought.

At the second shot she stiffened again and didn't realize her hand was closed like a vice on Hondo's arm until he patted it and tried to pry it off.

Rose peeked over Hondo's shoulder at the book. She looks from CCC to Hondo and back again.

"What does a weather satellite have to do with LSD arrests?", Rose asks.

"Coincidence.", Hondo dismissed the AI with a wave. Just then Fernando, Tammy, and Bink burst in from the basement. The blood colored spatter all over the girls' clothes caused her to gawk for a minute.

"Stuff keeps getting weirder and weirder around here.", she said to herself. She returned her focus to the TV as she picks at a popcorn-oil stain on her purple t-shirt saying to Fernando "Tell me if we are heading out somewhere, I need to change clothes first." 


	48. Chapter 47

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 47: Firsts<p>"You have a few hours to rest up. We move at 11pm.", Fernando says to Rose.<p>

"Where are we going?", Hondo asks.

"A little 'On of the job training.'", Fernando answers.

"Huh?", Hondo asks.

"She needs to learn how to deal with certain situations.", Fernando answers.

"What are you planning?", Hondo asks.

"I'm just going to release her to wild life of the night.", Fernando answers.

"That would be dangerous for her.", Hondo says.

"It would be dangerous, if she is not able to act fast enough. Now, all of us here are in a situation where our lives are worth the brown stuff on a used piece of toilet paper to those we are about to go up against. If Tammy cannot fight back on her own accord and ability, then we might as well give up on this and go home.", Fernando says.

"And if she gets hurt?", Hondo asks.

"That's the price that needs to be paid. If she can get beyond this, then we can continue with the case. OK- I know what you're thinking... Lets leave it at that.", Fernando answers.

"I'm not into getting our own kind hurt if it is possible.", Hondo says.

"Remember your first fight? So, you got hurt, but you fought back, right? Well, Tammy needs to be a fighter and not be a victim.", Fernando asks.

Alex II came back, his hand a little bloody since he had a fight with couple of agents from Onyx.

"Well, that will be a good idea for her, Fernando. I just ran into a couple Onyx and had to kill them. More will be in Rome, so I say it will be 20-100 I think, so she need to do 20, the rest of us can take 80 or more to shorten it 15 or less for her. It's your decision Fernando, what you say. Midnight just call me a few minutes ago.", Alex II says.

"That's good to know, Alex. Call Midnight and tell him to do what he can but I prefer him to be here with us. I need to make a phone call.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks over to the phone, pulling out a card from his pocket and dials the number on it.

"Hello Marco. It is I, Fernando. We got a bit of a situation, and need a little help. Oh? About 80 Onyx Agents not too far from us. We'll use it as training for Tammy... Yes... Tammy, but we'll need a little back up. You and Hillshire will bring the girls? Good. See you in about an hour? OK. Thanks.", Fernando says.

Fernando hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?", Hondo asks.

"Remember Angelica and Triela? They're coming over for 'dinner'.", Fernando asks.

After a brief pause.

"By the way- what do we have to eat around here or do we have to hit the local supermarket for supplies?", Fernando asks.

"Of course I remember the girls, and I bought some jerky and cheese earlier, so if you want a good meal we'll have to hit the road.", Hondo answers.

"Well, we can eat what you got for now, and stop at a restaurant later if we must.", Fernando says.

Fernando headed for the kitchen to see what else there was. He never seems to appreciate Hondo's fondness of jerky and cheese.

Hondo sat back on the couch again and worked on checking the pistols he had on him. His others he had prepared and had ready in the truck.

Rose decided to rest a bit. She laid her head against Hondo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Hondo glanced at her as he cleaned his guns. She reminded him of Gadget a bit. He started thinking about when he and The Rangers first met, his crush on Gadget and the fights they had been in. He and Gadget had become good friends fast, but did soon realize they would never be more than that. Hondo was a loner and a killer and that never sat well with her. Gadget always paid all her attention to her inventions and when on an inventing kicked in, she didn't pay anyone any mind and that drove him nuts.

They still kept in touch, but Hondo had only seen her on missions since she and Chip got together. He never liked Chip, but she did, so he tolerated him. After Chip and Gadger got married, Hondo had started wandering again. He based out of The Café mostly, but was not seen much unless you count the few midnight runs. He had been back from a personal leave the day when Tammy burst into The Café and claimed Bink was kidnapped. It felt good to sink his teeth into a good case and to fight the odds.

He acquired a lot more acquaintances and a few friends on that mission. Fernando had been one of the friends he had acquired and the other was Rose. He had talked to her a few times on The Café before that mission, but it was just chitchat, nothing much. At that time too Hondo had his eye set on Gadget so he didn't even notice if anyone else was around most of the time then. He had snapped out of it faster than some have. It was not until Hondo was on the Enterprise during the last mission that he and Rose had really started to talk. He didn't realize what a nice woman she was until then. He had wish he could have got to known her better on that trip, but after the mission was over Hondo stayed around The Café more often to talk to his new found friends, as being a loner, friends were few and far between.

He looked down again at the resting mouse girl beside him and had to smile. She had really became a good friend to him and he hops that the friendship would last the times, no matter where his travels took him, or what the future might bring.

Midnight receives Alex's phone call as he and Giacomo have already reached the road to the safe house outside of Rome.

"Thanks, Alex," he replies and said to both him and Giacomo, "These guys are surely getting cheeky now. Giacomo, was it that what you meant with, 'They'll be taken care of?'"

"So to speak," Giacomo answers, "Speaking of which, do you see the van over there?"

A black Fiat Ducato is parked on the side of a street that Midnight knows as the one the Safe House is in. Actually, the Safe House is not even far away, but not directly across the street. "Yes. That thing looks like the one they brought my bike with."

"Onyx. They're probably spying on someone. One of the buildings in this neighborhood is bugged. And today's technology makes such actions possible without the use of a huge whip antenna.", Giacomo explains.

"And I think I know which house it is. End the surveillance, now comes the action.", Midnight says, almost to himself.

The Landrover stops behind the van, the two cars standing back to back. Midnight gets out and gets busy between the two vehicles before he climbs into the Landrover's rear door. "Let's go," he says.

Giacomo carefully pushes down the accelerator, and the Landrover begins to pull the Italian van backwards. The cars slowly but steadily gain speed until suddenly the doors on the rear end open.

One of the four mice in black suits asks, "Hey, what's goi-", but doesn't get any further.

He sees the Landrover. He sees the mouse in the trench coat in its open rear door. Like his teammates, he reaches for his gun, but Midnight has already been holding one and aiming. Three silenced shots are barely heard, but the fourth mouse jumps out of the side door and back into the front where he sits down on the driver's seat.

"Floor it, Giacomo!", Midnight shouts. "I wanna have a look at this from outside."

He jumps out, too, and steps out onto the street. Both cars accelerate at once, but the van doesn't get far. Not only has Midnight attached a rope between them, but he mounts it on the Landrover's sturdy under-frame and the Fiat's rear axle which is torn out of its mounting, American Graffiti-style.

The driver of the wrecked van opens the door with a gun in the other hand but is soon hit by another shot. Midnight catches him before he hits the tarmac. "Thanks, Giacomo," he says while he drags the mouse back to the Landrover. "Now get the other ropes and help me with these guys."

"Why did you tranq them instead of killing them?", Giacomo asks.

"Because dead mice don't talk," Midnight answers while he ties one of the mice in black up like a roulade. "And I suppose these guys know things I'd like to know. Probably even more than the lackeys Alex took out in the forest.", he takes his phone and calls the mission leader. "Fernando? This is Midnight. First of all, your Safe House isn't that safe, I suspect it to be bug-infested. Yes, Onyx. We've taken care of them. You wanna interrogate them? Alright, I'm on my way. See you."

"What did he say?", Giacomo wants to know.

"I should come to the Safe House as soon as possible which is right now. And yes, he wants to see these guys."

They unload the black Ducati and Midnight's several cases from the back of the Landrover and lay the four knocked-out Onyx mice into the now free space so that they don't have to carry them along the street to the Safe House. Before he gets onto the bike, Midnight puts his cases onto the Landrover's driver's seat and detaches the rope which put the van out of service from both the Landrover and the remains of the van. 


	49. Chapter 48

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 48: Annoyance<p>"Communiqué from Command, sir."<p>

"Hmm?"

In the center seat aboard Enterprise, Captain Ready looks up, still bearing a distracted expression. Something just hadn't let him rest easy, since Rose left the ship to join the mission team. Call it apprehension, call it sentiment, call it what you like, but he has it in spades, and the worry lines etched under his midnight blue eyes belie the broken sleep cycles of the past several nights. Yawning, he takes the sheet of paper in hand.

"Anything of note to report?", Captain Ready asks

"You might want to read it for yourself, sir."

A spark of intuition flashes in Captain Ready's eyes, and he comes fully alert, diving into the short stack of paper with intensity. Scanning the main body of the text, his expression turns to one of shock, then irritation, then worry, and then a combination of the three.

"Get the acting XO up here. I need someone to take the bridge, and take it now!", Captain Ready orders

"Where're you going, Captain?", the XO asks.

Gesturing across the Italian landscape, Captain Ready heads out the rear doors of the bridge, shouldering out of his uniform jacket as he goes.

"Where do you think?", Captain Ready says out loud.

As he disappears below decks, an annoyed growl is heard by the rest of the bridge crew.

"And Command is just sending us this now?" 


	50. Chapter 49

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 49: Food<p>Spy work has always been the mainstay and lynch pin of many organizations, nations, wars, and battles. This one will be no different, as Fernando sits in the kitchen, tap-typing something on his PAW-device. A few seconds later, a list comes up on the printer.<p>

"Will somebody take care of that?", Fernando asks.

Rose gets up and pulls the sheet from the printer and reads it:

12 fillet minion

2 pounds of mushrooms

1 pound of onions

assorted vegetables

pasta

tomato sauce.

Beer

wine (red, preferably a chardonnay)

etc.

A map of the area and the nearest large supermarket is at the bottom.

"Its a shopping list?", Rose asks.

"You guys choose on who's going. I have to check the basement for more supplies.", Fernando answers, and think over this plan in silence, thanks to Midnight's new intel.

Rose looks at Hondo, who shrugs his shoulders at her. Then she turns to Alex II, who also does the same thing. Finally she looks at Tammy and Bink, who both look like Emergency Room Escapees.

"What about money?", Rose asks.

Fernando tosses a credit card to her, she catches it in mid flight.

"Don't worry about the money. Just don't go to the Lamborghini Dealership and think you can get a new 12V Diablo with that.", Fernando says.

"Lamborghini?", Rose asks.

"Its one of those fancy sports cars, Rose.", Hondo answers.

"I know that. But if I were to get a new car, it would be a Honda.", Rose says.

"A Ford pickup would be better.", Hondo says.

"How about the food? Add some pepper hot sauce to that.", Fernando asks.

Alex II walks over to Rose and looks over the list.

"What's 'ETC?'", Alex II asks.

"Anything you may need due to dietary needs, Alex II. Some cheese, cold cuts and bread would be nice to add.", Fernando answers.

"Care to come with me?", Rose asks, looking at Hondo as she starts to step out to the door.

"I'll go.", Hondo says.

"Make room for me.", Alex II says.

Both Hondo and Alex II walk out to the house behind Rose. After a couple of minutes, Hondo's truck can be heard driving away.

"Tammy, there should be some clothes up stairs for you and your sister. Unless you want to lay on the floor and play dead for the rest of the night, I would advise you two to change.", Fernando tells her.

Fernando walks over to CCC and hands him a slip of paper. CCC opens it and reads it.

"According to Midnight, who is on his way with a couple of prisoners, this place is bugged. It should not be, but I would not put it pasted anyone since maintenance here is kept to a minimum.

Here are the access protocols and pass codes to the USA Military KH-21 spy-satellites, one is always passing over head every forty-five minutes. You can access archived images and videos for up to 6 months on them. There is a 10-minutes access limitation on them though; so its best to dump their archives to here for your processing. There are 20 KH-2 satellites that pass over us to cover the area, and their archives cover their orbital tracks.

If you like, you send a few tripods to search for the bugs and do as you like with them, while you deal with the images."

CCC acknowledges the messages with a nod. It read the note, and then pulls a piece of paper out of nowhere - "The tripods are back at The Café; I wasn't sure I could get them through customs."

Ten minutes, it took the AI three minutes to locate the black van in satellite imagery, seven to confirm that it stopped nearby at regular intervals. And fifteen minutes to locate its number plate in the camera from a shop ten miles away and ten seconds after that, it had the name, home address, and current location from the cellphone of the owner.

He appears to be near the safe house at the time, probably because Midnight was just bringing him in for questioning.

Hondo drove his truck with Rose sitting beside him and Alex II beside her. It was not too far to the store, but Hondo's mind was even turning and this time was no different. He thought about the woman beside him who often had been referred to as a Gadget look a like, but if you knew her and her looks you would know there was a big difference. They were the same height, but Gadget was built with a larger frame and was really strong from heavy mechanic works, while Rose was of a smaller, thinner build, while still strong, but not as much as Gadget, which made her depend on others a little more. Gadget had red-orange tinted yellow hair that was straight, Rose had orange-gold curly hair that shone like the sun and bounced with a light and softness that was ever so nice. Gadget had blue eyes that burnt with a fire of a single goal and a hint of a twinkle of naiveness, while Rose's were a sea green that shone with a determined caring light and sparkled with a pureness far greater than a pure diamond. Gadget was mostly self reliant, and really didn't need others except for emotional issues and company. Rose was more of an involved with everyone and knew when to be needed. They were both sweet, but he saw so much more in Rose than he ever saw in Gadget. He wonders to himself, 'is there really a guy good enough for her?' He held his resolve to help her and protect her until the right one did come along.

They arrived at the store long before he had finished thinking on this issue. He had decided on his resolve by the time they got back out to the truck. Hondo drove back, getting them back to the safe house in less than 40 minutes with no issues when they got back. Fernando was waiting for them, with something on his mind.

Alex II came back with some pizza, food, drinks, chips and fruit, like bananas and apples.

Triple X saw Onyx Cars turn on to the private road where the safe house is.

"Alex II, you got Onyx cars heading your way.", Triple X calls on his cellphone.

"We got to eat fast, Onyx cars are on their way.", Alex II says.

"Leave them to me, Alex.", Fernando says. 


	51. Chapter 50

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 50: Home Self Defense<p>Fernando goes back to the basement and goes into the ammunitions section, finding a rare find. Spent Uranium .45 caliber hyper ballistic rounds. He quickly finds 4 empty.45 magazines and the rapidly fills them. He then looks over the hand guns and finds two 1911-Clot Goverment Automatic . 45s, where he puts the magazines into. He fills his own gun with regular Federation Hollow Point rounds and holsters his weapon. He pockets the other two in his pants pocket. Looking around, he finds a couple of older flack jackets and bulletproof vests. He puts one of them on, adding to his own.<p>

Going through the basement, he finds an old .50 belt fed aircraft machine modified for Personal Usage as done in WW2, the Korean War, and the Viet Nam War. He puts in a 500 round belt to it and puts it over his shoulder before heading upstairs.

Fernando steps up to the living room and puts the .50 cal on the floor.

"Hondo, want to dance?", Fernando asks.

"What you mean by that?", Hondo asks as he looks at the belt fed .50 caliber machine gun.

"I need backup. You can have this little toy if we live through it.", Fernando says.

"Oh Yeah!", Hondo says, jumping over a chair to a closer view.

"CCC, arm the house. I would advise everyone to go hide in the basement until we return. Bink, guard the door. Hondo, you take the roof.", Fernando says.

"Where will you be?", Hondo asks.

"I'll be in the drive way. By the way- put those on.", Fernando answers, handing Hondo the flack jacket and bullet proof vest.

Hondo puts on the added layers of protection.

"Lets roll.", Fernando says.

Fernando waits outside, hiding behind a tree right to the driveway entrance, its right, Fernando's left. A few minutes pass, nothing. But when things seemed to have been winding down, a black van quietly pulls up onto the driveway. Fernando draws both 1911's and aims at each end- front and back, releasing 4 rounds from each gun at it. Both the gas tank and oil pan blows up, throwing the van back into the street in a huge explosion. A Black Chevy Suburban pulls up to the far side of the street from the house, where several Onyx Agents step out to surround the place, only to be cut down by Hondo's gun work. A third Suburban drives by the first, momentarily pauses and then drives away with several of the wounded Onyx Agents missing. Only the dead and a burning van remains.

SWA Section Two Pizza van arrives a couple of minutes later, driving around the burning wreck. Fernando yells at Hondo to let it go by, as it parks itself behind the house. Marco and Hillshire step out of the van with Angelica and Triela. Three others, including Ferro, remain inside. The girls take their guns and position themselves in the open.

"Looks like the party has started without us.", Marco says.

"We'll need a clean up crew for this.", Hillshire says.

"Well, you guys know the number. Make the call. Now lets go inside.", Fernando says.

They gather inside the living room, the younger girls taking a corner to themselves to exchange notes. The adults on the seated in front of the 72inch Plasma Screen TV.

"How in Damnation you blew up that van?", Hondo asks.

Fernando drops the magazine and tosses it at Hondo.

"Look at the yellow bullets- they are Spent Uranium rounds. Upon impact with metal, they liquefy to 2000 degrees, and melt through anything. I just aimed for the gas tank and the oil pan.", Fernando explains.

Hondo can only stare at the yellow bullets.

"They will tear up a barrel, which is why I did not put it into my gun, but used it on these spares.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"So what's in store for Tammy?", Marco asks.

"You know how you send your girls for their first kills? Well, it's going to be applied to Tammy in a few hours. Right now, how about some dinner?", Fernando explains.

Fernando goes to the kitchen and look over the supplies, sorting things out. Tammy walks into the kitchen, and starts helping him. Bink joins them. Dinner is being created: Pasta, Fillet Minion with mushrooms and onions, small salad, and wine.

The cleaning crew arrives and cleans up the mess in Aisle Six.

While the clean up crew worked and Fernando and Tammy got food ready, Hondo moved his truck inside the garage and got to cutting and welding a turning cradle for the .50 cal on his truck. He had not started long, when he noticed Rose standing near by and watching. Hondo smiled and nodded for her to come closer. They talked and work until super was done, then after they finished. It only took one and half-hours to complete. 


	52. Chapter 51

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 51: Dinner.<p>Dinner is completed and served, as all gathered around the table. The girls helped Bink set the table, as Tammy served each plate with pasta and the Fillet Minon on top with the sauteed mushrooms and onions on top, a special meal was made for those with mushroom allergies. Fernando remained in the kitchen as he puts out pots and pans of prepared foods on the island that separates the kitchen from the dining area. All others sat down to their meals.<p>

Fernando, though usually does not give or demand grace, asks Alex II to give thanks, which he does. Fernando adds, "Today at this meal, we shall eat like kings and queens for tonight we may die like warring sewer gang rats..."

"Was that really necessary?", Rose asks.

"I do and say as I must. For this mission to be successful, Tammy has to return as unharmed as possible. Even with us as back up, the sheer numbers alone makes it looks like its not in her favor. But I'm not one for numbers...", Fernando answers.

"Some people I know are rats, and they are the nicest people I know.", Rose says.

"So was the Shah of Iran. But you know, its not rats themselves who are in statement, but that tiny population that commits crimes for their self interest and promotion. Those who believe that they belong on top and everyone else is just in their way, and anyone who does not move out of their way, will be removed by their actions.", Fernando says.

"The same can be said about squirrels.", Rose says.

"So it can.", Fernando says.

"So, you intend to send Tammy into a 'first mission?' You know we tried before and she failed. The girl is afraid of guns and even more afraid of using them.", Marco explains.

"She failed because she does not want to hurt anyone. She believes in a justice system where if you bring them alive that the courts will send them to prison. She does not understand that the system is corrupt. She did not know what it is like to be a victim, to have her life threatened. Now she does, and in that, where you say she had failed, will fail no more.", Fernando tells him.

"You are putting too much faith in the girl.", Marco says.

"I may be, but she is a woman, and not a girl. And you're beginning to sound like Jean.", Fernando says.

"I'm only stating what he would say, for somebody has to do his job in his absence.", Marco says.

"Hillshire, what's your take on this?", Fernando asks.

"I think she is too young to be in the field in the business that we do.", Hillshire answers.

"Explains the girls then.", Fernando says.

"They were built and conditioned to do the job that they do. Tammy was neither built nor conditioned.", Hillshire says.

"I used to be married to a girl who was much like Tammy. But she learned how to arm and defend herself, and defend herself she did.", Fernando says.

"What happens to your wife, she left you?", Hillshire asks.

"She was killed, even though she tried to defend herself, that who killed her was more powerful than most of us. Tell me Hillshire, how could you cope with having a cyborg go rogue in your compound?", Fernando asks.

"Said rogue cyborg would be outnumbered 10 to 1...", Hillshire answers.

"What if said cyborg killed the other cyborgs 1 at a time, and then went after the staff? It seems to me that with the right amount of intelligence and planning on her part- you guys would be... Well... Put between a rock and hard place.", Fernando interrupting him asks.

"Why bring this up?", Hillshire asks.

"I was the one who brought down my wife's killer. Simply put, some things are when you plan for them. They are not you least expect them. He planned out his schemes and crimes, he did not expect me to be knocking at his door around midnight, wanting to kill him for what he did. Your organization operates in the same way, as does your opponents. Tammy's attack- was not planned, but they managed to get nonetheless. How do you think she feels?", Fernando asks.

"Enough! Please! Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!", Tammy almost yells.

"Its for your own good. Many doubt your abilities.", Fernando says.

"And what if I fail like the other times?", Tammy asks.

"Unlike the other times, this time, you will be killed. Before it was just street thugs and young punks. Now its organized members of a syndicated crime group.", Fernando answers.

"Why are you so willing to send me out to be slaughtered, if I fail?", Tammy asks.

"Everyone in this room has been put through this before, and pass or failed, they are still here. You cannot be different.", Fernando answers.

"I haven't.", says the AI, quietly. It hasn't touched its food.

"All I can do is try.", Tammy says.

"Are you having second doubts?", Fernando asks.

"Second doubts, third doubts... Many doubts- yes! I scared! Can't you see that?", Tammy answers loudly.

"I can see that- I'm not 'totally blind.' But Tammy, Its OK to be scared. It is not OK to let the fear overwhelm you to do nothing. It is not OK to allow yourself to hide when your life or the life of others depend on it. You have to take that negative thoughts and feeling and turn it into some action that will allow you to get through the mission.", Fernando says.

"And how do you propose I do that?", Tammy asks.

"For me- I take those feelings of fear and wants of hiding and turn it into anger, and let the anger lash out into action. Then when its over, I'll cry about it when I am alone. You have to do the same.", Fernando answers as he takes the wine bottle and refills his glass.

Maybe it is too much to ask for Tammy to act in this manner. To fight back and if needed, take a life to save her own. But it is something she has to do. Only time will tell if she does it.

"Anybody for seconds?", Fernando asks.

"Neither have I," Midnight remarks, "unless you count that air chase against Gio Pinin and his Mustang turned flying bomb, or Onyx's two attempts at blowing me up a couple of days ago.", he answers out loud but to himself.

"And what about the Onyx spies today?", Marco asks.

"They dosn't count. I attacked them, and those I attacked are all still alive, just asleep.", Midnight answers.

"The system isn't always corrupt. Sometimes it just needs to be reminds of it's job. That's what the Constitution's for.", an unexpected voice drifts out from the opened main door, just before Captain Ready steps into the room. His eyes shadowed by the brim of the old fedora he's broken out of storage for the occasion. Ignoring the myriad number of guns at the meal, he throws a sheet of paper onto the table, bearing the insignia of the USN.

"I'm afraid we have a bigger problem, at the moment.", Captain Ready says.

Rose picks up the note, glancing at it., "What's this?"

"A nightmare. Read it.", Captain Ready says.

"Two guards assaulted at Johns Hopkins University... Massive property damage in the experimental wing. Path of destruction ends at the nearby local airport. All forces alerted, 'The sleeper has awakened.'"

Captain Ready nods his head, looking rather grim even for the current surroundings.

"You'd better have a lot of those special bullets you're fond of, Fernando... You're going to need them.", Captain Ready says.

"Sit down and enjoy a plate, Captain Ready.", Fernando says.

"Well, it has been a long ride.", Captain Ready says.

He looks the others and what they are eating. Tammy sets a plate in front of him as Bink piles on a bit of the pasta. Then a fillet minion goes on top.

"I figured as much. Though promising as America sounds, there are too many places where mistakes are made, and mistakes are made.", Fernando says.

"You sound like you know it all.", Captain Ready says.

"A high price was paid in the last mission, a price we are still all paying to this day. So, if things are not dealt with on a permanent basis, they will forever be repeated.", Fernando says.

"Things do not last forever.", Captain Ready says.

"Would you like to be part of a History Channel Special 20 years from now- How the Enterprise, her crew and captain, along with the Rescue Rangers and help with the Italian Government- COULD NOT STOP a Secret Project That Went Rogue? Not once, But TWICE? How The CIA and UN were involved, and several killed in the missions that were doomed to failure? Some would say there was a conspiracy to make the missions fail, and those killed- were targets for elimination. Seriously Captain, how will history judge you and those under your command?", Fernando asks.

"How will history judge you?", Captain Ready asks.

"All I know that because of all this thus far there is a black star on a marble wall in a building that many say does not exists in my honour. It won't have my name, but it has the date of the last mission and the explosion of the 737. Any geek, nerd or conspiracy theorist with a cheap computer and dial up internet connection can assemble the rest. But we are not here about history's honour, now are we?", Fernando says.

"I just dropped by to bring on some bad tidings and see what can be done about it.", Captain Ready answers.

"The admiral was and always will be, your problem. My problem is trying to keep Tammy alive in her next and current mission.", Fernando says.

"So, Is that it?", Captain Ready asks.

"Enjoy the meal. Dessert will be done once I get the custards to set.", Fernando answers.

"Rose, we need to talk.", Captain Ready says.

There is someone at the door. Bink goes her SIG P239 before she sees who it is.

"Who is it?", Fernando asks.

"It's the volunteer from the hospital.", Bink turns around and looks at Fernando. "She's not in her uniform."

"What does she want?", Fernando thinks the red head mouse can be an annoyance sometimes; he believes she wishes them no harm.

Bink cracks the door open just wide enough to talk.

"Sorry for interrupting dinner like this, Bink," Anne begins with a pleasant voice then changes to a more serious tone, "I need to speak with your sister."

Bink does not budge at first.

"It's all right," Fernando tells Bink, "let's hear what Anne has to say."

Bink lets the door open for Anne, who cuts to the chase. "Tammy. Say you and Bink are on a mission and Bink goes down. What would you do?"

"What?", Tammy asked. "First Fernando, now you?"

"How bout it?", Anne asked. "Would you say 'Damn this mission' or would you see it through?"

Tammy does not answer though it is an easy guess as to what she would do by her silence.

"Do you even want to be on a mission or even a handler for that matter?", Anne does not wait for an answer. "Tammy, some people are cut out for this line of work. Some are not. You are not cut out for this no matter how much the SWA, Fernando and even your sister try to train you.", Anne gets stern. "You are putting your sister's life in danger."

"Anne, where are you going with this?", Fernando asked.

"Bink needs a handler who can protect her.", Anne answered. "I can protect Bink. Tammy can't."

"You are a bomb maker for hire who hates the SWA. Why are you asking to take Tammy's place?", Fernando asks.

"Fernando. You should know why I dislike the SWA. I can protect a cyborg and still hate the SWA for what they've done.", Anne answers.

Fernando sees the seriousness in Anne's eyes; he also has a lot of serious reservations. Her ability to do what she says is not one of them. "To be Bink's handler, Tammy must die. That I won't allow.", Fernando then sees something in Anne he did not expect a sense relief from his reassuring words.

Anne looks at Fernando. "In that case, I hope Bink will never need a third handler. I will see my self out."

After Anne left, Hondo asked. "What was that about?"

"It would seem Anne places a greater value on Bink's life than her own.", Fernando answered.

"Fernando?", Tammy asked.

Fernando turns around and looks at Tammy. "Yes, Tammy? What is it?"

Tammy hesitates, "Was she serious?"

"Was she serious about what?", Fernando answers in a question.

"Was she serious about willing to be Bink's handler?", Tammy asks.

"I think so. Why?", Fernando answers.

"I don't know that girl and she was willing to take my place to protect Bink because I was too scared to do it my self.", Tammy looks up at Fernando. "If I can't even protect my own sister..."

"You will.", Fernando says.

"Rose, we need to talk... But in a minute.", Captain Ready says.

Reaching behind his belt, Captain Ready pulls out a battered, nickel-plated old Peacemaker, well worn but well oiled. Laying it on the table, he taps the grips lightly, "I've had that pistol for years. I've used it to take a lotta chunks out of a lotta bad guys but it's never found a mortal mark. Why? Because I don't work that way. As a kid, I practiced with it for two hours, every day. The barrel has been replaced once from all that target practice, and the grips have been fixed twice. Why'd I do it? So I could use it in a pinch, without a casualty."

Reholstering his weapon, the captain butts one boot up onto his chair, leaning on it

"That's the way I work. If that makes me weaker than you covert types to your mind, Fernando, so be it. But I'd reckon I sleep a lot easier at night than you do.", Captain Ready states.

Captain Ready reaches for his hat, slipping a satellite cellphone into Rose's pocket as he does. With a nod, he heads for the door.

"How will history judge me? I don't particularly care. Are we here about history's honor? You're right, we're not. What we are here about is honor itself. Now then, the schematics on Donnelly's experimental cybernetics should be waiting for me on the ship, because I sent for them about an hour before I left. I'm going out there, and figure out how we can take him down for good, without causing any harm to any bystanders. Call me if you need me. And Fernando?" Turning to face him, "You can take shots at me all day long, and all night. But don't ever insult the integrity of the crew under me, again."

Slamming the door behind him with force enough to rattle the surrounding glass, Captain Ready heads back to his transportation, vanishing into the darkness. Dawn and Donnelly await.

"For a Secret Safe House, this place is more popular than the Waldorf Astoria...", Fernando thinks to himself out loud to be heard. "And if everyone is so mortified by killing then so be it. Two attempts have been made against Tammy's life that I know off, and there will be more because she such an easy and willing target. It has to stop somewhere. As for insulting the crew under Captain Ready's charge, insults are to be taken like complements, because that is how people sees you, if you don't like what is being said, then you can go do whatever you like but that does not change people's minds about you. I just say what I see."

Fernando tosses his plate and glass into the sink, taking off the apron and hangs it on a nearby closet door knob.

"I'll be on the roof if anyone wants me.", Fernando says.

Everyone looks at him as he leaves, following his footsteps out the area and up the stairs. 


	53. Chapter 52

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 52: The Bad Taste of Truth.<p>"I wonder how many people Captain Ready has killed through those under his command by aerial bombardment, aerial fighter support and patrols, and missile launchings through the rest of the fleet? No captain of any military ship or fleet can claim to have clean hands or use the excuse that 'I was just following orders...', No one... Even though he has never fired a killing shot through his own personal arms, he has through his commands and actions of his crew.", Fernando continues to think out loud.<p>

Fernando steps out onto the roof to its fenced in edge before the slope and looks out at the night starry sky.

'Orion looks bright tonight...', Fernando thinks.

Tammy steps out onto the roof.

"Fernando?", Tammy asks.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone.", Fernando answers.

"No... You said, if anybody needs you, you would be on the roof.", Tammy says.

"It was an expression, stating where I would be but would want to be alone... Nevermind. What is on your mind?", Fernando asks.

"I'm confused.", Tammy answers.

"And?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know what to do.", Tammy answers.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"And you know that I am scared.", Tammy answers.

"What are you getting at?", Fernando asks.

"What are my options and choices?", Tammy asks.

"In?", Fernando asks.

"Don't... Do This... Please. Not to me.", Tammy answers.

"What? Give you a hard time? I'm giving you a hard time so that you can make those decisions for yourself. I am not going to put a dog collar on you and lead you about to your predefined tasks. You have your life to lead, I have mine. You want to be part of Bink's life, you are going to need to do certain things as her parent and guardian that you may not have normally done otherwise.", Fernando tells her.

"I don't want to hurt anybody...", Tammy says.

"They seem to want to hurt you. Furthermore, they almost succeeded in killing you and Bink just a couple of weeks ago. Don't you think that if people are going to be after you to do harm against you, that you should at least fight back?", Fernando says.

"But that is not how the Rescue Rangers work.", Tammy says.

"The Rescue Rangers win by luck. If it were not by sheer luck, they would have been dead a long time ago in their first mission. You cannot tell me that they had skills and abilities. Come off it Tammy. Outside of luck, all they have is attitude and garbage tech. Its the rest of us that supplement their technological and knowledge base. Without us, they would still be a bunch of nosey rodents living in a tree in some park.", Fernando says.

"That is not...", Tammy says.

She pauses.

"Not what? Nice to say? I can say many things, much of it not nice, but most of it being the truth. Or would you prefer for me to lie to you and tell you nice things? The world is not nice, Tammy. Be glad you're in Italy or the United States, because no matter how hard things seems to be out there, its worse everywhere else. At least you and your sister are not being put on TV to gather sympathy so that people can donate their monies to a Christian Organization, where the children will never see a penny of the donated funds! Do you want to exploited?", Fernando asks.

"I feel like I already am!", Tammy answers.

Fernando tosses his Porsche keys at her.

"The choice is still yours. Leave and go home to The Café, and you will be dead before the week is over, and Bink will be in some laboratory being dissected into little pieces to see how she ticks and her parts tried on others. Or you can stay here with people are willing to protect you, but at the same time, you will have to work for them. People who do care about you, despite some of the negative thoughts they may have about you because you won't harm another, but at least they respect you.", Fernando says.

"What about these others- Padania, The Five Republics and now Onyx?", Tammy asks.

"They are terrorists factions, and they respect no one, not even themselves. But because they see you in their way, they are willing to destroy you to get you out of their way. And my dear- they have already tried- twice, almost succeeding in the second time. If you allow them, I will be going to your funeral after the third time...", Fernando tells her.

"What about you?", Tammy asks.

"Me? Don't my action speak for themselves?", Fernando asks.

"Your actions speak of an overbearing buffoon with his own manipulative agenda, who is willing to tie me up with puppet strings and put my up on stage for the world to see the show he is about to throw. You do not care about me or Bink...*", Tammy answers, Fernando just slaps her hard, she immediately silences herself from the shock of it.

"I did not give up the life I had because I do not care. I do not put on a show for the world to see, nor do I go about manipulating others into actions that I would not otherwise take for myself. If you do not like what I am doing for you and everyone else, you can simply walk away and leave me alone. Remember- in the last mission to get you and Bink back together- Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty and Zipper sat around getting fat on Pasta like stupid tourists while the rest of us risked life and limb for you. Don't you ever tell me that I do not care, because I do more than most.", Fernando says.

"That must be the Coldest Damn Thing I have ever heard...", a voice says as footsteps walks out from the door.

"You too Hondo?", Fernando asks.

"I was saying what I heard. That was the Coldest Damn Thing I have ever heard, but it is the truth.", Hondo answers.

"That is not true!", Tammy says.

"Lets see... Chip and Dale argued all the time, Gadget was constantly being kicked out of the Enterprise's hanger bay and her tools being constantly confiscated, Monty hid out in the galley behind a couple of crates of cheese, and Zipper was in the galley's garbage pile. They did not do much of anything.", Hondo explains.

"Fernando did not allows them to do much of anything!", Tammy says.

"Fernando took them out of a situation to keep them safe when real bullets started to fly. If Fernando did not do that- they would have been killed. As much as they spend time gabbing about, terrorists don't like gabby prisoners. They do prefer quiet or dead prisoners, so Fernando did them a favor by taking them out. But they could have been useful on the Enterprise- instead they only got in the way. They are not cut out for this type of action, not at all.", Hondo tells her.

"They can play their Double-O Dale fantasies all they want, this thing you and I do is the real thing. Its not fancy suits, nice gadgets, parties and dating the girl all to get secret plans from the enemy. Far from it. What we do is the real deal action drama of the game. There is a lot of intel gathering, thinking, and taking appropriate actions. We fight back when we are threatened with harm, and use equal force as used upon us. If they try to kill us, we have to kill them because that is the level they are playing on and they won't stop until one of us is dead. I prefer to be the one left standing when all is said and done. But if you think I like killing- you are so wrong. I don't like it, but I do when I have too, when a threat is put on my life and on the lives of those I care about. Don't you think that little attack before dinner was just a friendly neighbor knocking on the door to give us some pie. It was a show of force determined to eliminate us. Instead, with Hondo's help, and a bit of technology, I, we... stopped the attack from happening. If you don't believe me, go down and talk with the clean up crew and see what they had found... And when you do, consider this to be the third attempt against you, even though it was an attempt against us all.", Fernando says.

Tammy remains silent for a moment. She wipes away a tear that she has been holding back for so long. Bink, Rose and the other girls walk out onto the roof.

"Tammy?", Bink asks.

"Yes, Bink?", Tammy asks.

"What ever you decide, I will go with you.", Bink answers.

"I think we have a couple of missions to do first before we can go anywhere..", Tammy says, wiping away another tear. She tosses back Fernando's Porsche keys to him. 


	54. Chapter 53

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 53: A Close Call.<p>Agent 47 was 1200 yards away on a tree aiming his sniper rifle at Tammy and Bink before he realizes that he was set up, that they were kids.<p>

"Why would Onyx want to kill the two girls?", he fires the shot but missing Tammy, then he jumps off the branch get into his car and drove off at high speed.

As the shockwave of the bullet's sound got into their ears, followed by the bullet ricocheting off the chimney, the girls jumped to the edge of the fenced in roof area and draw their weapons to where the shot came from. Even at 1000 yards, they can still hit a target with a handgun where others need a riflescope and tripod on a sniper rifle.

"Don't Follow And Stand Down!", Fernando says.

"But He's Getting Away!", Triela says.

"Let him get away!", Fernando says.

The girls follow the assailant with their gunsites but do not fire. Marco and Hillshire run up to the roof.

"What happened?", Marco asks.

"Some idiot tried to snipe one of us. Everybody, back inside.", Fernando answers.

Hondo tries to stay behind Fernando as he gathers everybody into the house.

"You too, Hondo.", Fernando says.

"Where ever you go, I go. This game has gotten to dangerous for anyone person to be left alone.", Hondo says.

"I can assure you that I was not the target.", Fernando says.

"How can you be so sure?", Hondo asks.

"Who is the one that others are trying to kill?", Fernando asks.

"That is hard to say.", Hondo answers.

"No it is not. Its our little carrot top squirrel friend and her blonde baby sister. We are just in the way.", Fernando says.

"Fernando, I know who he is. Agent 47 aka. Hitman. He was born from a Church in Russia who use it as a cover up for assassins. Now he will find out that Onyx set him up, he may become a ally or not, but we need to watch out, he could appear anywere to get another shot unless he comes to us not to attack us.", Alex II says.

A faint but calm voice came from just inside the door, "Hondo? I really don't want to see you get hurt, if you can help it."

Hondo looked over his shoulder and spotted the pale figure in the shadows. She had one of her peacemakers in each hand.

"Oh Rosie. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right.", he took her by the arm and led her downstairs as she said "Just don't take any undue risks."

He grinned at her and patted her small hand. "I won't. Come on, we need to stay inside. Even if Fernando insists on staying on the roof.", he adds ruefully.

"The sniper," said the AI once everyone was inside, "is traveling well over the speed limit in a northerly direction. I am tracking his car - I can tell you where and when it stops, if you'd like." It pauses for a moment, "From his driving pattern, I believe he is attempting to throw off any pursuit at the moment."

'I know how the Church and its splinters factions work.', Fernando thought. He takes his paw pilot device, and sends a message to CCC' screen. "Abort Suspect Trace."

Fernando continues looking out into the night sky in deep thought, 'Given, if in war, one would do their best with providing false leads that they hope their enemies will follow and sort through. Now... Lets see...'

Fernando goes through his paw device and through the SWA inventory of Tammy's missions and any information acquired. He finds a mission that goes back over four months, where a huge cache of LSD and drug producting materials were found, but also a few other things as well. He notices that Marco was her handler partner for the mission. Fernando walks back inside, calling for Marco. Marco answers, but remains in his place. Fernando has to go back down to speak to him.

"Marco... Remember a mission you and Tammy were on, over four months ago, involving a crashed LSD drug supply truck?", Fernando asks.

"Yes, it was half way down a cliff and we had to repel down to it.", Marco answers.

"What was found in it?", Fernando asks.

"Some cheap lab equipment and LSD making supplies.", Marco answers.

"Anything else?", Fernando asks.

"What are you getting at?", Marco asks.

"Were there weapons?", Fernando asks.

"Most drug supply trucks we find often have weapons in it. This was no different.", Marco answers.

"Who hit the truck... Section One, Section Two, Special Ops?", Fernando asks.

"We were supposed too, but it was already taken out.", Marco answers.

"Then who took out the truck?", Fernando asks.

"We don't know.", Marco answers.

"You find out who that is, and you will find who we are fighting.", Fernando says.

"You are not making any sense.", Marco says.

"Drug runners would not hit a supply truck while enroute. They usually hit them when they are parked, and steal their contents. It is obvious that something else is going on here than meets the eye. Tell me Marco, if the North separated from the South, what international influences are there for the North to succeed?", Fernando asks.

"Not enough data to give you an answer.", Marco answers.

"Make a few phone calls. We got 3 hours before we move out. Tammy, Bink- dress your best and see me before we step out. CCC, search for various governments would like to seize any part of the North for themselves, and extrapolate theories thereof. I can almost bet its either Slovenia or any other of the former Yugoslavian states.", Fernando says as he looks at his watch. 


	55. Chapter 54

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 54: Tammy's Preparations.<p>Hondo checks with Fernando for further orders, but has none but get ready. So he gets Rose, as he wants her in his line of sight at all times, and loads his truck with what he thinks he might need. They finish quickly and head back inside. Fernando is in the kitchen, leaving Hondo and Rose to sit down in the living room. Hondo had not really slept so he laid his head back. He soon feels Rose move closer. She curls up next to him and runs her small soft fingers through his hair. It gets him to thinking how beautiful she is and how kind she is. After a few minutes she lays her head on his shoulder and rests as well.<p>

'What a great gal.' Hondo thinks too himself. 'If I was only a more respectable person maybe... Could I really be falling in love, again? Even if I was, could a lady like this love me? No she couldn't! Could she?'

"I am - not good at politics. I don't know enough about how it works.", CCC says from his little digital corner. Nonetheless, the AI did what it could. Within ten seconds, it had a list containing every government on the planet, together with a reason why grabbing the North fulfilled their stated objectives - reducing unemployment, for example. It also contained an estimate of the amount of conventional military the country had, and the country currently not busy fighting a war. This last bit of data was based on a suggestion suggested by Gadget, who the AI had asked for advice, appearing briefly in The Café without letting its manifestation vanish from the safe house.

Fernando keeps forgetting the basic of all basic rules of computing: GIGO. So when CCC gave him nothing much he could work with, he could not penalize CCC for it. At least he's trying his best despite his limitations. 'Keep working on it...', was all Fernando could say to him. He puts the report on the dining table and leaves it there.

There was little to do but wait. Rose takes the girls upstairs to their room and help them change after washing up. They dress up in expensive looking clothes that they brought along. Bink put on her new schoolgirl uniform. Unfortunately, when you release a bunch of girls into a room and they find the perfume stash, bottles tend to run dry.

Fernando sat on one of the recliners, staring blankly at the TV screen. The girls took most of the time dressing up when they should have been relaxing, but who knows- maybe it was relaxing for them. They all come down two and half hours later- Tammy dressed up for a black tie affair, and Fernando thinking that they may have over done it. Hondo and the rest of the men look at Tammy, impressed by what she was wearing. But for the most part- the guys tried their best to ignore the perfume factory explosion smell on the girls.

"Are we ready to go?", Fernando asks from the recliner.

"I hope so.", Hondo answers.

"Just a few more minutes.", Rose says.

Fernando just growls to himself.

"I hope you can hide your gun on yourself somewhere.", Fernando says to Tammy, without looking at her.

Tammy walks over to him, trying her best Jessica Rabbit imitation and failing, putting her hands to the recliner's arm rests, leaning over to him and tries to talk seductively.

"What, don't like what you see?", Tammy asks.

"No- I can't see and," Fernando asks, then complains, "What the- You and the others tried on all the perfume bottles? Damn!",

"You no like?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy- lets get serious. Or should I treat you like one of my girl friends and slap that tail of yours so you can wake up into a full reality check?", Fernando asks.

"You would not dare smack my tail!", Tammy answers, changing her tone.

"Then don't tempt me by it- OK?", Fernando asks.

Tammy remains silent as she stepped away from him.

"That was not nice, Fernando.", Rose says.

"When have I done anything nice for anyone, Rose?", Fernando asks.

Rose could not answer, for thinking to find an example would take too long.

"Look, you all got 5 minutes. I'll be at the Porsche.", Fernando says. He gets up and walks out the house to his Porsche. 


	56. Chapter 55

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 55: Tammy's First Kill.<p>For a while, Fernando leans against the door of his Porsche, thinking how this little exercise could end in either good or bad. But for now, he knows that the group needs to tighten itself up first before anything can be done.<p>

After a longer than necessary wait, they all come out of the house and towards the rear where the cars were parked. They all gather around Fernando.

"Where too?", Marco asks.

"Take me to the wildest gang ridden part of town by the edge of the park. This way if there is a shoot out, no one would think the wiser.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Marco says.

"What about Onyx?", Alex II asks.

"They are welcomed to join in on the fun if they like. Tammy, get Bink in the car. You take the front seat.", Fernando answers, pressing a button on a small box on his keychain, the doors on the Porsche unlock.

Bink gets into the rear seat as Tammy gets into the front passenger seat thereafter.

"Hillshire- you lead, I follow. Hondo, you could ride with them or take your pickup.", Fernando says.

"I'll take the pickup, thank you.", Hondo says.

Fernando points at the freshly mounted .50 machine gun on it.

"You're going to ride into town with that?", Fernando asks.

"Give me sometime to cover it up...", Hondo answers.

"There is no time. Get into the Mercedes Stationwagon with the others.", Fernando says.

"I can do this!", Hondo says.

"Lets not ride into town looking like a gang looking for trouble.", Fernando says.

Hondo grumbles as he and Rose step to the Mercedes. Hillshire lets them get into the rear seated followed by Angelica and Triela. Midnight took to the back area which opens up into another set of seats.

Eventually, they drive back to Rome, into one of the rougher neighborhoods near a park entrance. The 35 minute drive seemed peaceful, although they were quietly followed by a black SUV. Fernando calls Marco on the cell phone and advices him on the situation. He gets back to talking with Tammy after talking with Marco.

"One thing more to remember Tammy...", Fernando says.

"And what would that be?", Tammy asks.

"If you have to shoot somebody while fighting, don't ever shoot anyone in the back.", Fernando answers.

"Besides the obvious, why not?", Tammy asks.

"If you know the obvious- then why comment on it?", Fernando asks.

"I have been through all in hand gun training. I just don't want to use my weapon if I can help it.", Tammy answers.

"It does not matter whether you want to or not, sometimes you must in order to defend yourself or save your own life. Regardless of what they say- the system is corrupt. Think about it- if Fat Cat was put in jail on the first time Chip and Dale caught him for his crimes, why did they had several more incidents with him- one of them included you being involved? He either was released or escaped. If released- Fat Cat did not received his full punishment. If escaped, Fat Cat was caught several more times and released or escaped again. Its a cycle that does not end- and Fat Cat does not care about the lives of Chip, Dale, the rest of the rangers and in your case- your life as he did tried to kill you as well when you were with them. Eventually you will run into him again if you were to live back in the USA...", Fernando explains.

"It does not make any sense.", Tammy answers.

"Life never does. Neither does love.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy asks.

"As much as you care about your sister- you have your own life to lead. Right now it includes her in your life, but later on, in a few years- when she grows up, she won't be. After then, what then? You'll still be young, considering... Where do you intend to continue with your life?", Fernando asks.

"I have not thought it through that far.", Tammy answers.

"That's the problem with your generation... Never thinking it through to an end. At least with me, I was already married by the time I was your age, and trying to make a family.", Fernando says.

"Things are different then as they are now.", Tammy says.

"No they are not.", Fernando says.

The group pulls over to a seedy neighborhood in Rome, in the shadows of a park entrance. Marco carefully steps out of the vehicle and walks over to the Porsche. Fernando rolls down the window on Tammy's side.

"We are here.", Marco says.

"Good. You guys follow us with a 5 minute gap in between. Tammy, Bink, step out, I'll be right with you in a moment.", Fernando says.

The girls get out of the Porsche and step towards the park entrance. Fernando secures the car, then walks over to Tammy and Bink. He takes her by the arm and they start walking into the park.

"Remember- 5 minutes.", Fernando says out loud to Marco.

They walk into the darkness of the park, Fernando continuing on with his conversation with Tammy.

"Look girl, in this spy game, you have to be one hell of an actor, with total control of one's emotions and facilities.", Fernando says.

In the background, sounds of others following them can be heard.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy asks.

"Just that... If you have to tell somebody that you love them in order to get what it is from them in a mission, you must show yourself like you actually do.", Fernando answers.

"I'm not giving up my personal self to anyone for the sake of a mission!", Tammy says.

"I'm not saying that you have too. I'm saying that you have to act like you are. There is a difference.", Fernando says.

"Then I would be living out a lie.", Tammy says.

"You don't get it then.", Fernando says.

They managed to walk into a clearing, with the nearest tree being some 20 yards away, and the closest streetlight being twice as far. Fernando stops for the moment, pulling Tammy to him as they stand together face to face. He looks into her eyes through his dark glasses, and senses her getting weak in his arms. By the tree line, shadows can barely be seen, but their activity can be heard in Fernando and Bink's sensitive ears.

"Does it matter that I am at least twice your age?", Fernando asks.

"What are you trying to say?", Tammy asks.

"Does it matter that here and now we are going to put our lives on the line just for you?", Fernando asks.

"I...", Tammy answers.

"Are you ready for anything?", Fernando asks.

"... I...", Tammy answers.

"Remember, it is only an act...", Fernando says.

"... I...", Tammy says.

Fernando slowly leans over to her, giving her one long and very passionate kiss. Bink could only stand there and gawk at them with her mouth wide opened. Marco and the others made it to the edge of the tree line to witness what was happening and what is to happen next.

It seemed that their moment were to last forever, though it only last less than 30 seconds, as shadows approached them from all sides around them. It is followed by the sounds of mechanical devices clacking into place, and cold steel being placed behind necks. Over 20 assorted young punks surround them.

"Awww... How cute- a pair of lovers in the park... Now hand over the your valuables and no one gets hurt.", a young thug says.

Fernando slowly lets go of Tammy, who is then taken by another. He slowly turns around to face his assailant, pulling out his wallet to hand over to him

"Hey, I bet she's a real 'ooker!", the other young thug says.

"Look, I don't want anyone to get hurt...", Fernando says.

"Awww... You don't want anyone to get hurt...", the young thug says.

The young thug punches Fernando in his gut, and he bends down with the punch, seeming to be in pain. The wallet falls from his hand and onto the floor. Fernando follows. The young punk stand there with red on his knife Two others grab onto Bink and try to pull her away. Another two grab onto Tammy and hold her still as the young thug approaches her.

"NO! What Have You Done To Him! Let me Go!", Tammy says.

"He should be the least of your worries.", the young punk puts the bloody blade to her face. He signals to the trees, and several more come into view, several wearing black attire, black pants, shirt, shoes, sunglasses- etc. A couple passing by Fernando kick him over.

In the distance, Marco and the others watch what is going on, holding back from taking action.

"Why don't we move in- Fernando's been taken down!", Hondo says.

"Stand your ground cowboy... If there is one thing I know- everything is not what it seems to be with him.", Marco says.

They can hear Tammy's protests.

"Why is Bink not doing anything?", Rose asks.

"She's been orders not too until the first shot is fired.", Hillshire answers.

"But they are out numbered... I count at least 30 there.", Hondo says.

"Don't you think there is something going on? Think about- if this were less organized, they would have at least taken or harmed Tammy and Bink by now.", Marco says.

"Some of them belong to Onyx.", Alex II says.

"You're right... I'm going in.", Midnight says.

"Stand your ground, all of you! Angie, Triela, be ready to go in when I tell you too.", Marco says.

A Guy in Black walks over to Tammy, and grabs her by the chin, "Such American Scum does not belong in our part of the world. Especially working for the government..."

Tammy can keep her eyes closed, though tears flows from her eyes.

"Do what you want with her, but I want her and her sister alive.", the Guy in Black says.

"With my pleasure... Guido, Franco- drag her to the trees and hold her down as we can have some fun.", the young thug says.

Tammy begins to struggle against them, pleading for her life. The others look down at Fernando.

"Leave him there, maybe he'll make the headlines of 'Li Libretta'.", the Guy in Black says.

Suddenly a gun shot rings out, follows by several more, as those surrounding Fernando fall about him. Bink judo throws the two holding her, and she takes her SiG from her rear holster and takes out those near her.

"Its begun... Angie, Triela- go in and give assistance! I want a few of them alive for questioning!", Marco says.

"Yes Sir!", Angelica and Triela say at the same time.

The girls quietly run to the group as the melee begins, but as for Tammy, she has yet to make a move to defend herself. As the girls run to them, several more Guy in Blacks run in from the trees from the other side to add to their numbers.

"Shit- there are more of them!", Hondo says.

Alex II gets up and runs in to help them, followed by Midnight and then Hondo, even though Marco is yelling at them to stand their ground.

Fernando manages to get up into a hunched over position, firing at anything that moved towards his direction, then find the two by Tammy, getting in on headshots to them both. They fall to the floor, letting her go. The one who put the knife to her before rushes at her with the knife in his hand in attack position. Both Fernando and Bink take aim to fire at him, and a single gunshot was heard. He falls as he takes his next step, revealing Tammy in a firing stance with her gun in her hands and smoke pouring out of the barrel. She stands there, biting onto her lower lip and tears pouring out of her eyes.

Angelica and Triela arrive to help out in the fight, with the guys taking care of the other who shows themselves after them, needing to retreat back into the trees with the guys in hot pursuit. Several gunshots can be heard in the thickness of the tree line. In under a couple of minutes, it is over. Those who could, manage to escape.

The group reassembles to where Marco picks on the few of the wounds and slaps them about for a quick interrogation. Fernando walks over to Tammy, and tries to tell her that she did well, only to have Rose butt in, "Haven't you done enough already?"

Rose takes Tammy by the arm and leads her away from him. The girls follow them. Hondo walks over to Fernando as he drops a wounded prisoner by Marco and Hillshire for questioning. Alex II and Midnight join him.

"You have done it now.", Hondo says.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"I'm just saying.", Hondo answers.

"Was that fair to do to her?", Midnight asks.

"If you mean making someone who never harmed a fly to take her life- yes.", Fernando answers.

"You're so disgusting, I hope you know that.", Midnight says.

"Would you prefer to have her in a hospital or some mental asylum because she could not fight back? Really Midnight- its OK to be scared, but its not OK to let fear paralyze you into non-action and let others do what they want with you.", Fernando tells them.

"That was disgusting, Fernando. But I see what you were trying to do. I just hope she can recover from this.", Alex II says.

"She will be more capable in doing what she needs to do now.", Fernando says.

"So you hope.", Hondo reiterates.

"Its not an easy lesson to learn, at least she learned it.", Marco says.

"I say there had to have been a better way.", Midnight says.

"Say all you want, for the deed's been done and its over.", Fernando says. 


	57. Chapter 56

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 56: Aftermath.<p>Hondo looks over the mess around them and gave a sour look.<p>

"Well, at least we took them out fast.", Hondo says.

"We did make short work of them. I'll go check if Marco needs any help.", Alex II says.

"Fernando, did you really get hurt or was that a fake?", Hondo asked.

"You'd like to know.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, I would! If it was a fake, you could have warned us somehow, I believe. If Marco had not been there to hold me back I'd have ran in there and then taking everything in sight down to the last bullet. I almost did when you went down.", Hondo tells him.

"Don't worry about what happens to me.", Fernando says.

"Well, I do and you can't stop that. You and your Mr. Hard - Cold act. You care about all of us and those girls outcome more than most and you act as if you could shoot us all without blinking. You can't fool me! I wasn't born yesterday ya know!", Hondo says.

"You just think you know.", Fernando says.

"No, I know. Well, until you tell us what next, I'm gonna go make sure Rose is OK, and Tammy too. You scared Rose, you know. She's too scared to tell you what she really thinks, but I think she knows your doing your best, but she also understands the female frailness better than we do. Well lick this all yet. Just get us the next plan, boss squirrel man and we'll fall in line.", Hondo says as he turns to go to Rose and Tammy's location.

After the wounded were rounded up and questioned and subsequently arrested by the SWA, nearly all of the men gather around Fernando, while the girls gather around Tammy and Bink. Hondo returns after talking with Rose.

"How many can your fancy sports car fit?", Hondo asks.

"5, almost 8 if I let a couple sit in the hatch area.", Fernando answers.

Hondo counts off the number of men in the group: Alex, himself, Fernando, Marco, and Hillshire.

"If you're thinking that Tammy and Bink should not ride back with me, just have you and Alex take their place and have them in the Mercedes with Marco and Hillshire.", Fernando says.

"Then give me your car keys.", Hondo says.

"What for?", Fernando asks.

"You're in no shape to drive. In fact- you're going to the hospital.", Hondo answers, pointing to an apparent stomach wound.

"Its raspberry jelly. Here-sniff.", Fernando wraps some of the liquid around his finger and places it under Hondo's nose. Hondo did not want to do so, but catching the strange fruity scent made him do a double take to make sure what he was really smelling.

"See?", Fernando asks.

"What the...?", Hondo asks.

"Its the outside lining I added so if I were to be shot or stabbed, they would think they had scored. The rest of acting on my part.", Fernando explains.

"But how did you... Is the vest damaged?", Hondo asks.

"There is a paper thin puncture proof lining protecting the vest against stab wounds from a knife.", Fernando answers.

"I see. Hmmm...", Hondo says.

"Shall we get moving?", Marco asks.

"I'll stay with Hondo and Alex. You two take Tammy and Bink back to the hideout. We should be back in an hour or so after you get there.", Fernando answers.

"Alright.", Marco says.

Marco just stands there for a moment about to ask a question but is not sure how to ask it. Eventually he does, "What about sleeping arrangements?"

"Huh? Oh... Yes... There are 4 bedrooms and 3 office space upstairs. There are foldable cots in the basement and sleeping bags if you need them. Room in the right at the end of the hall is mine. The girls can have two and you guys can take the rest of the office space and remaining bed rooms. Make sure that there are enough toilet supplies for everyone. Drop by the store along the way and pick up a couple of rolls and whatever lady's stuff the girls may need.", Fernando asks.

"You say you will be back in an hour?", Marco asks.

"More of less. Just don't be waiting around for us. I don't like that.", Fernando answers.

"We'll probably be cleaning out our guns when you return.", Marco says.

"Fair enough then.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk further away from the path of trees that they had entered, signaling to Hondo and Alex II to follow.

"Midnight! I expect you to keep an eye on them while we are gone!", Fernando says.

Midnight does not answer, just looks at the three of them as they walk away. He then turns with Hillshire and Marco as they round up the girls and take them back to the Mercedes. Once in the car, they drive for 'home.'

Back in the park Hondo asks, "What's next in the plans?"

"I have not figured that out yet. Having Onyx involved means that they want control of the Northern government once civil war breaks out. Once civil war breaks out, I can see water supplies being contaminated across the south and as a weaponized form, being sprayed on troops in the battle field. This madness must end and we are the key to ending that.", Fernando answers.

"You need some intel on Onyx and their operatives? I think I can get some from the AIA computers.", Alex II asks.

"That's CCC's job. But I would like for you to tail Agent 47 and see what his involvement is in all this. Somehow I don't see the Russian Church getting involved on the wrong side. Knowing how the church operates I would guess that this is a big mistake on their part and once they find out, willing to correct that mistake.", Fernando answers.

"And how do you know of all this?", Alex II asks.

"I'm not a devoted and confirmed Roman Catholic for nothing. I do know about church policies and politics, as much as I don't like getting involved in them.", Fernando answers.

"I never figured you out to be a church boy...", Hondo says.

"Operor non exsisto a responsal of vestri pius. Illic es plures res vos operor ignoro super mihi", Fernando says.

"What did you say to me?", Hondo asks.

"I said, 'Do not be a representative of your kind. There are many things you do not know about me.' in Latin.", Fernando answers.

"I thought you calls me a pussy...", Hondo says.

"Pussy?... Oh! 'Pius' is Latin for 'Kind'. Besides, you're a mouse, not a cat.", Fernando explains.

"While I'm tailing Agent 47, what are you guys doing?", Alex II asks.

"Gathering more intel on Onyx and any other factions that are involved. What else... Oh, by the way, when you think its safe- talk with Agent 47 for us. You will be our representative.", Fernando answers.

"I'm not much for gathering intel. Observation and taking action is more my style of work.", Hondo says.

"There will be plenty of action for all of us to take before this mission is over.", Fernando says.

"Good. Just show me who are the bad guys and I'll take care of the rest.", Hondo says.

"Don't hog up all the action now... Don't want you to get all tuckered out half through the job!", Fernando says.

"Don't worry about me.", Hondo says.

"I'm not. I'm worrying about Rose. And she is your responsibility. By the way, we will need to access the AIA's computer's so she can get an agency transfer from the Navy so she is not labeled as AWOL from her crew's manifest.", Fernando says.

"Then lets get going home then and get that done!", Hondo says.

"We will... After winding down a bit. Don't know about you guys, but I need a stiff drink.", Fernando says.

"You're definitely not driving then.", Hondo says.

"Aisapi can drive us home.", Fernando says.

"Who's Aisapi?", Alex II asks.

"That's that new fangled computer driving system Fernando has in the car. It makes KITT look like a mental retard.", Hondo answers.

Alex II tries not to laugh, but at the same time not take offense to it since he does know KITT-2000.

"I see. You guys know a good bar around here? I'll just take a soda. Somebody has to be sober, you know.", Alex II says.

"We'll let Aisapi take us. I think there is a couple by Piaza di Spagna. By the way, don't worry about the alcohol, Alex, I have a RU-22 pills.", Fernando says.

"RU-22?", Alex II asks.

"Don't tell me that you work for the agency and don't know about RU-22?", Fernando asks.

"No I don't.", Alex II answers.

"Ever wonders why or how James Bond can drink so many vodka martinis and not be drunk? RU-22 pills neutralizes the alcohol in the blood and keeps it from getting you drunk or sick. It also stops some other poisons from killing you. You should keep a few for yourself.", Fernando asks.

"I see.", Alex II answers.

"Lets keep going. I don't like how quiet this park has gotten.", Hondo says.

They leave the park for the car, and find themselves at a bar near the Piaza di Spagna, drinking and talking about how the mission is going and where it is expected to go. They get 'home' three hours later than expected, just before the crack of dawn. Alex II takes a rest before setting out on his mission to find Agent 47. 


	58. Chapter 57

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 57: Jumping Conclusions<p>Hondo had not ordered anything alcoholic, but at one point wondered if Fernando was trying to switch his spicy ginger ale for an alcoholic one. When they got back, Hondo was met by Rose and she didn't look happy. She had a tired, worried, mad look on her face. He had faced many things but the wrath of a woman, no man was strong enough against.<p>

"Now Rose, don't be a looking at me like that.", Hondo says slowly.

"I was worried sick when you didn't get back on time!", Rose says.

"Don't worry, He's not drunk.", Fernando says as he passed by.

"Drunk?", Rose almost shouted.

"Yeah, we went to a bar to relax a little and talk things out. It is thought that Fernando did switched drinks on him, but is not certain.", Alex II says slowly.

"I told you not to worry.", Hondo says.

"Worry? I didn't sleep at all! And with all the shooting and all I... I didn't.", Rose says, but she starts to get teary eyed toward the end.

Hondo felt like a heel. He walked up to her and put his arm around her and took her back in the house so she could sleep a little. Hondo had her calmed down soon. They sat on the couch and talked and soon Rose fell asleep in Hondo's arms. He looked down at her, smiled and fell asleep himself as well.

"Rose- Hondo's been a boy scout all night long.", Fernando says.

"Don't you give me any grief... You... You...!", Rose tells him.

"I'm Not A Female Sheep!", Fernando almost yells at her.

Rose can only look at him in shock from that response. Fernando makes it up the stairs to his room and into his bed. But rest he won't find.

After some heavy data searching, CCC finds one of many locations of Onyx Head Quarters. He transfers his projection to their main office where a meeting was being held. The AI bat announced it's presence by jumping straight to business, "I'm here."

The man behind the desk looked up, shocked that anyone had located and entered this inner sanctum, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Both unimportant. I am here to ask you kindly to please stop trying to kill people.", the AI Bat says.

"I see. And no doubt any attempt to kill you will result in the police hearing about it?", The Onyx representative drew a revolver and shot the bat in the heart. It looks down at the wound, then up.

"Don't do that again.", the AI Bat says.

There was a crashing noise as the other Onyx rodents outside the door, attracted by gunfire, found that the door was locked.

"And what if I do?", he aimed at the bat's head and pulls the trigger.

The gun, blocks by a Protocol 7 plug of metal, exploded.

There was a thump outside as someone tried to smash in the door.

"Remember.", said the bat, blood pooling around it on the floor. "Stop killing."

There was another crash from the door. The Onyx representative glanced at it and back. In that moment, the bat had vanished, together with the blood.

"What's going on?", asks the guard.

"We have a problem."

As the sun rises from the East, Hondo walks into Fernando's room, waking up him and having a .45 points to Hondo's nose. How Fernando manages to do that is an instinctive reflex that took years to develop.

"Yo- Boss! Chill with that!", Hondo says, gently pushing the gun away.

"This better be good... Is Rome burning again or what?", Fernando in a very tired and sleepy tone, asks.

"CCC left.", Hondo answers.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"Don't you care?", Hondo asks.

"I care, just I am not going chase after anyone who freely decides to take on their own actions whether they stay or not, or what ever actions they would so take as long as it does not interfere with the mission. All I can say to that it, Trust is something that has to be built from a strong foundation.", Fernando answers, sitting up on the bed.

"That is rather cold of you...", Hondo says.

"So be it.", Fernando says.

"Alex II brought KITT over so we can meet Agent 47 later today.", Hondo says.

"Go on without me.", Fernando says, diving back under the blankets.

"You know- you make it difficult at times.", Hondo says.

"Life is never easy.", Fernando says, stuffing his head under a pillow.

"What was that? When I speak to somebody- I like to see their face and heard their voices clearly.", Hondo asks.

Fernando takes the pillow off his head and stares at Hondo with his eyes glowing bright red.

"I said- Life is never easy. Now if you want it to be easy- I can have you locked up in a mental institution for the rest of your life where you will be served and waited upon, or give you the winning numbers for the national lottery for $237.3 million and see what happiness that money get you. Better yet, how you like being Amish? Country living... Nothing but tending to farms and animals and having lots of babies... The choice is yours.", Fernando asks.

"No thank you. I prefer working for what little I got.", Hondo answers.

"Then you know how I feel.", Fernando says.

"I don't know what is gotten into you, but you are a changed squirrel.", Hondo says.

"Believe me, I am not a changed squirrel. You just looking at another side of me that you never seen before. One side that many people do not like. Now, if you don't mind... I have a date with this bed, its blankets and this pillow.", Fernando says.

Somebody knocks on the door.

"As you leave, tell who ever that is that I am not to be disturbed.", Fernando says.

Hondo continues to stay there digesting on the words thrown at him. The one knocking at the door opens the door and steps half into the room. It was Bink.

"Mr. Fernando?", Bink asks.

"Not another one...", Fernando answers. Himself.

Bink walks over to the bed.

"Mr. Fernando. I'm worried about Tammy.", Bink says.

"What is wrong with her?", Fernando asks.

"She hardly slept, crying all night long. And when she finally got to sleep, it was when you came in at five in the morning.", Bink answers.

"You did not sleep either?", Fernando asks.

"I'm worried about her, so I stayed up all night to make sure she was OK.", Bink answers.

"I will deal with Tammy, after I get some rest.", Fernando says.

"Thank you...", Bink says.

Bink walks away from the room and closes the door behind her.

"Now you done it.", Hondo says.

"Done what, Hondo?", Fernando asks.

"Tammy is all upset about what happened.", Hondo answers.

"Just find a bible and leave it on the dining room table. I will find some answer that will help her in all this.", Fernando says.

"I hope so.", Hondo says.

Hondo gets up and leaves. In his room he goes through his belongings and finds the 'good book', leaving it on the dining room table with a note on it say "For Fernando and Tammy". 


	59. Chapter 58

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 58: Graves I.<p>Of all the passages in the biblical text that Fernando can run through his head, '2 Samuel 23:12' was one of the few that he could think of. But he hopes that it would not go that far, for as much as people may praise religion, it does not belong in the business of Furdom.<p>

Fernando manages to get another half hour of rest, as the others leave to do various tasks, including some shopping that was needed to update dwindling supplies. Bink had left as per her sister's instructions with the girls for some shopping. Only Fernando and Tammy remained in the empty house. After a brief shower and personal hygiene routine, Fernando gets dressed in casual attire and goes downstairs to make breakfast for himself.

Tammy walks downstairs, also in casual attire, to the dining area, seeing Fernando making breakfast in the kitchen. She takes a seat that faces his general area.

"Can we talk?", Tammy asks.

"Anything you want to talk about, go ahead.", Fernando answers.

"Do I have to worry about going to Hell?", Tammy asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"How can you be so sure?", Tammy asks.

"In whatever god you may believe in, He/She/It does not punish those who have acted in self-defense or in the defense of others. In fact, I believe that he prefers it that way... In defense of self or others.", Fernando answers.

"But I took a person's life last night.", Tammy says.

"One who was going to do harm to you. One who ordered his men to prepare you to do things to you against your will. One who you saw tried to take my life away from me.", Fernando says.

"Why aren't you dead then?", Tammy asks.

"I prepare myself for such battles to the best of my ability... Do you want some breakfast or something?", Fernando asks.

"No thank you.", Tammy answers.

"You sure?", Fernando asks.

"I'm sure.", Tammy answers.

"Look, Tammy... I asked Hondo to leave the bible there for us to look over, but I realize that it is a book made from the blood of others, wars fought over it, men in robes who have written in it. To me, it is not a fair assessment of what one should think. But consider this- Good vs. Evil, sometimes one side has to die in battle. Unfortunately it is often Good. Some times it is Evil. Most of the time I wish it was neither. In short, Tammy- Bad things happen to good people. And whether the rest of the group agrees with it or not, you stood up for the first time and fought against something bad that would have happened to you.", Fernando says.

"How many people have you killed?", Tammy asks.

"In the line of work? Too many to count. Personally? One.", Fernando asks.

"Personally?", Tammy asks.

"Personally... Out of revenge, out of anger, in a time where I cursed out God and all of creation for allowing a bad thing to happen to a good person. So I took an action that I should not have and opened the gates of Hell and hand delivered somebody who did me such a wrong that he dared take the life of the one I loved. So to answer that question- am I going to Hell? I am for that one act, not for the ones I did in the line of work and in saving and defense of others.", Fernando asks.

Tammy sits there stunned, unable to say a word on the subject.

"I do not care about what others have to say about this, about forgiving and love thy neighbor. Thy neighbor does not often love you. If you want to go beyond all this, to be so good that you can be claimed as a saint- well... You should abandon Bink and go into a convent to become a nun.", Fernando says.

"I would never abandon my sister.", Tammy says.

Fernando slides a bagel omelet and coffee at Tammy, and places another for himself at the far end of the table.

"You ever went to see you mom's grave yet?", Fernando asks.

"No... I was too busy looking for Bink at the time.", Tammy answers.

"Maybe its time you should. Eat up... As we'll go when you're done.", Fernando says.

"But...", Tammy says.

"Eat.", Fernando says.

They both sat in silence, having a small meal. Fernando puts away the plates and cups in the dishwasher when they are done. He then takes Tammy by the hand and takes her to his Porsche, telling the AI unit inside to find the location of the Former Mrs. Squirrel's burial site. The AI finds it in the public records, and plots a course for them to follow. They take along drive to the cemetery, on the other side of Rome. A note on the bible on the dining room table was left for anyone to read, "Don't wait up for us."

After a few minutes, they find the grave of Mrs. Rebecca Squirrel Polancco. Her face carved on stone, her current married name above the date of her murder. 'Beloved mother of Tammy and Bink'. A few feet away on the massive gravestone they shared, the grave of her stepfather who she blames for splitting up the family, now realizing that this was somebody who her mother cared for about that she would spend the rest of life with- and has. Tammy kneels down on the earth by the massive engraved stone and cries... Releasing all that which has been held in for so long until now.

"To be dead is forever. To be remembered depends on what you leave behind.", Fernando says himself. 


	60. Chapter 59

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 59: Death Becomes You.<p>A soft female's voice says something to catch Fernando's ear. He quickly recognizes it as Anne.<p>

"What brought you to this place?", Anne asks.

Fernando walks away from Tammy quietly towards Anne, but still keeping Tammy in his sight.

"Doing something that should have been done a long time ago.", Fernando says.

Anne looks at Tammy, and then takes a flower from the bunch that she had to give to her to place on the grave. Tammy looks at her, not knowing whether to accept the flower or not.

"Why are you here?", Fernando asks.

"Just paying my respects for the kids who died at the hospital recently.", Anne answers.

"Is that so?", Fernando asks.

Fernando walks over to a grave marker several stones and an aisle away from Tammy. He looks down at it.

"You know, this poor sap had nobody show up at his funeral.", Fernando says.

"You knew him?", Anne asks.

"I would say that the three of us did.", Fernando answers.

"I knew him?", Anne asks.

Anne walks over to the grave marker and looks down at it. It answers.

-Fernando G.  
>-Date of death- date of the 737BBJ's destruction -Died in the line of duty for his country -Above the inscription, a carved image of a flying airliner.<p>

Anne can only stand there staring at the stone, covering her mouth as she stares.

"That was one of your bombs on the plane, wasn't it?", Fernando asks.

Anne remains silent, not wanting to answer, not sure how to answer. Tammy stops crying and looks at them both from her kneeling position.

"When life loses its meaning, and is taken for nought, then the pact is Revenge.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes his AA .45 out of his holster and puts it at Anne's chest between her breasts.

"Was that your bomb?", Fernando asks.

Anne tries to remain as silent as possible, though tears begin to pour down her face.

"I have defused over twenty of your constructs, so I know what you are capable of and can identify it when I see it.", Fernando says.

Anne looks up at him.

"Was it one of your bombs? All I want is a 'Yes' or a 'No'.", Fernando asks.

"And if I say 'Yes'?", Anne asks.

"I don't want you to lie to me. That would break a silent and sacred trust between us.", Fernando answers.

"You are too trusting.", Anne says.

"And you have cost me my life.", Fernando says.

"You seem to be doing fine for a dead man.", Anne says.

"I'm not into games, Ms Rossellini. Now about that answer.", Fernando says.

"I have Franco waiting for me at the gate.", Anne says.

"So? One answer will have you seeing him again, the other will have your blood enriching the soil of my grave while your dead body rests on it. Now, which one is it?", Fernando asks.

"Yes it was mine.", Anne answers.

"You knew that there was a possibility of me and other other rangers on that plane.", Fernando says.

"I only knew...", Anne says.

He interrupts her, "I flew that plane here, I was the pilot of that plane back. I was to fly it back with my co-pilot who is a Ranger. I was to bring back the Rangers, the UN investigators and the SWA prisonners back to New York."

"Then explain why you are still here.", Anne says.

"I found the bomb and had no tools to defuse it. I also found another two bombs cloned from the one you made; each one attached to the landing struts. There could have been more, I am not sure. But I do know this... I was not going to endanger my team and my mission when I find a danger in our way. Nor was I going to endanger anyone else, so that UN Team was not on that plane. It was only made to look that way because you and I play a most dangerous game.", Fernando tells.

"Then who flew the plane?", Anne asks.

"It was done by remote control. You actually think I was going to allow innocent people to be killed like that?", Fernando asks.

"So all of this was a rouge?", Anne asks.

From several rows down, a voice can be heard calling for Anne. It was Franco, walking towards them.

"Woman, what's taking you so long?", Franco asks.

Fernando turns to face him, seeing that Franco has started to reach for his gun that was stuffed into his belt. Fernando reacts quickly, putting a .45 round into his forehead. Then he puts the gun back at Anne's chest. Anne wanted to react against him but it met with a 9mm SIG to her temple. It belongs to Tammy.

"I would not move if I were you...", Fernando says.

"You might as well kill me here and now.", Anne says, as tears ran down her face.

"And what, do you the favor?", Fernando asks.

Anne drops the flowers on the floor.

"You do not know what you have done.", Anne says.

"Somebody coming at me reaching for his gun will be met with the same force he intended to use. Unfortunately for him, I am a lot faster than most. So I know what I have done.", Fernando says.

"You do not know what you have done to me.", Anne argues.

"I killed your bomb making partner. Any coupled pair in such a task are usually lovers, so yes, I know what I did to him, and to you. All I can say is- One down... One to go. Tammy- leave us.", Fernando says.

"No.", Tammy says.

"Tammy...", Fernando says.

"Just like he was her partner in all this, I am yours. And if she is to succeed in killing you, I will kill her.", Tammy says.

"She won't succeed in that task.", Fernando tells her.

"I will make*-...", Tammy says.

Anne turns to Tammy to try to take her gun, pushing Fernando's arm away. Fernando quickly recovers his aim and releases two shots into Anne's back. She falls as she struggles with Tammy in taking her gun. Anne lets go of the gun before she hits the floor. She lays there dying, just barely holding onto life.

Fernando reaches down and picks up the spent casings and pockets them. He then turns Anne on to her back and lays her on the floor. Blood spews out of her mouth as she tries to talk. Fernando covers her eyes and gently closes them.

"Save it for the creator... I already passed judgement on you, and this is the price you pay for breaking our trust.", Fernando says.

Anne takes one last gasp of air before coughing up a ball of blood. For a second as she does, she goes taught and then limp. This would be the last breath she will take. 


	61. Chapter 60

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 60: Becoming Something More<p>Tammy stands there holding her gun to herself close as she sees what had happened. Fernando slowly gets up. They both holster their guns away.<p>

"What a waste... Tammy, are you OK?", Fernando asks.

"I'm fine.", Tammy answers.

"When you pull out your gun, it is your intent to pull the trigger without hesitation.", Fernando says.

"You hesitated.", Tammy says.

"So I did. But I did because she was a friend... Or used to be.", Fernando says.

They both looked down at her for the moment.

"Did you meant by what you said?", Fernando asks.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"What you answered, about being my partner?", Fernando asks.

Tammy looks at him, then sighs before answering, "You above everyone else have shown me that you care and how much that caring goes. You are willing to put your life for mine and Bink's. So if you will accept me as such, I will be your partner."

"Then I'm sorry.", Fernando says.

"You don't want me to be your partner?", Tammy asks.

"I'm sorry for the hell that I am about to put you through as my partner.", Fernando answers.

"It can't be that bad, can it?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy... These two, were parnters. Partners in crime and partners in bed. I don't want us to be like them is what I'm trying to say, because in this game, the stress is so high that we may do things we should not be.", Fernando answers.

"So, what are you trying to say?", Tammy asks.

"I don't want you as a lover unless we are married first.", Fernando answers.

"What makes you think that we would become lovers?", Tammy asks.

"In this game, it happens too often. And with us, I don't want it to be.", Fernando answers.

"Then it won't.", Tammy says.

"But Tammy, it would not be that easy.", Fernando says.

"All we can do is try, right?", Tammy asks.

"And if we become lovers?", Fernando asks.

"Then its because its something we do as partners and as lovers. I would not give myself to anyone who would not give of himself to me. You have done that and much more.", Tammy answers.

"I think everybody should give themselves as much as I do. But for me to go beyond that- is just that.", Fernando says.

"So you're saying that you don't love me?", Tammy asks.

"Only as a friend.", Fernando answers.

"So do I. And now, if you want, I want to be your partner too.", Tammy says.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?", Fernando asks.

"It never was an argument. Just an acceptance.", Tammy answers.

"You ready to go home?", Fernando asks.

"Not yet.", Tammy answers.

Tammy reaches down to the flowers that Anne had dropped before, picking the cleanest one from the bunch and walks over to her mother's grave where she places it on the ground. She kneels down and gives a small prayer. She then turns to face Fernando and reaches out to him to take her hand and help her up.

"I am now.", Tammy tells him. 


	62. Chapter 61

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 61: Home.<p>Hondo and Rose were sitting outside as Fernando and Tammy left. They talked as Hondo cleaned and oiled his guns. Alex II came by shortly and asked for Fernando. Hondo told him that Fernando and Tammy were gone and he wasn't sure where they went. Alex II says he'd wait inside for Fernando's return.<p>

Hondo realized how much he had grown to love this blond female mouse at his side. He had done what Fernando had told him to do, earlier about her transfer out of the navy to keep her from getting in trouble.

It was a while before Fernando and Tammy came back, and Hondo could tell something had happened by their looks. Fernando wore that look that told him someone else had died and it was someone Fernando had trusted. Tammy looked a little upset, but had a more confident look as well. Rose stood up and went to Tammy. Tammy just stood there for a second until Rose grabbed her arm and led her inside to talk.

Hondo stood up as Fernando approached him.

"So what happened?", Hondo asked.

"Anne and her partner are dead.", Fernando says.

"Well, its not like they weren't asking for it.", Hondo says.

"You know what it is like to kill a former friend?", Fernando asked.

"No, and I hope I don't have to learn. I'm sorry.", Hondo says.

"Don't be. It had to be done. She left no choice.", Fernando says.

"I see. Alex II is waiting inside to talk at you. You need a few minutes or shall we start planning on what's next?", Hondo asked.

"I'll take those few minutes before going in. I think the Porsche needs a tune up. How are you with imports?", Fernando asks, trying to change the subject.

"A car is a car, right? Sparkplugs, Oil Filter, distributor system, they are all the same, right?", Hondo asks.

"Yes, but the tolerences are less tolerable, if you know what I mean.", Fernando answers.

"You ever put main bearings on a crankshaft?", Hondo asks.

"I have, and its not an easy job, either. So... Just follow while I read a couple of sparkplugs.", Fernando answers.

Hondo follows him to the back of the house where the cars are kept. Fernando opens up the basement entrance and returns with small toolbox, which he places by the driver's front tire. Pressing a few buttons on his car alarm key box, the hood opens. He hands Hondo a rachette with the sparkplug attachment and points to sparkplug number one.

"Arent you going to let this thing cool down first?", Hondo asks.

"You know that in racing, sparkplugs are changed with the engine running? Its not that hard to do: disconnect from the distributor first, then the plug, remove and replace plug and then connect the cable to the sparkplug first and the distributor last.", Fernando explains.

"So you're not going to let this cool down then...", Hondo says.

Fernando hands him some gloves, "That should make it easier..."

"Thanks. But why not wait until it cools down?", Hondo asks.

"The readings will be fresh out of the cylinder this way.", Fernando answers.

"Hmmm...", Hondo says to himself.

"Certain readings need to be fresh.", Fernando says.

"I'll take your word for it.", Hondo says.

Hondo reaches in, trying not to burn his arm against the hot manifold. He manages to pull out the sparkplug without incident. He looks at it. The insulator was bright white, with the eletrodes black.

"It seems to be running a bit hot.", Hondo says.

"Good. I always run them a bit hot. More Horsepower and less emissions out the tail.", Fernando says.

"Could send your engine to an early grave too.", Hondo says.

"That's the problem with high performance engines, they have a short life.", Fernando says.

"How many horses are you pushing out it?", Hondo asks.

"Just under 500- stock.", Fernando answers.

"500?", Hondo asks.

"I can double that with the Paxton Side mounted supercharger, more if I add nitrous, but I don't need those things for everyday use.", Fernando answers, pointing out the items.

"More plumbing to worry about.", Hondo says.

"So, what do you think?", Fernando asks.

"Huh?", Hondo asks.

"The sparkplug...", Fernando answers.

"Oh... Should be fine for another 10,000 miles. You should cut back on the heat though.", Hondo says.

"Alright. Put it back in.", Fernando says.

Hondo puts the sparkplug back in, again without incident.

They clean up and put away the tools in the basement; before going around to the front of the house and enter.

The girls were in the kitchen talking over some tea. Fernando and Hondo walk over to the living room and sit on the single chairs. The TV gets turns on and the channels cycled through but it was not the men.

Neither Alex II nor CCC was in the house, nor was Midnight Man but Fernando expected that.

"So what happened?", Hondo asks.

"Unless Tammy told Rose everything, I'm not saying.", Fernando answers.

The girls arrive and sit down at the sofa.

"And why not?", Tammy asks.

"Sometimes a man needs to be left alone to sort things out. ", Fernando answers.

"Then I'll say it.", Tammy says.

"Don't.", Fernando says.

"And Why Not?", Tammy asks.

"Call me old fashion or Male chauvinistic pig, but a woman should know her place around a man and if a man wants to be left alone on a subject then the woman should respect that.", Fernando answers.

"That is old fashion...", Hondo says.

"I'll say it anyway, its not like I already told Rose about, I did. Anyways...", Tammy says.

"Tammy...", Fernando says.

"Fernando killed Anne and her boyfriend.", Tammy says.

"Oh, I see. Where did this happen?", Hondo asks.

"Fernando took me to see my mother's grave site, and while we were there, she popped up out of nowhere. A few words were exchanged between him and her and...", Tammy answers.

"He shot her, just like that?", Hondo asks.

"No, Let me finish... Fernando showed her his gravestone, and Anne admits to building that bomb that blew up the plane and her boyfriend came looking for her. He tried to pull out a gun but Fernando killed him before he could use it. Then Anne went crazy with her words after that and tried to steal my gun from me, and that's when...", Tammy answers.

"I killed her too. So what.", Fernando says.

"So, what made you kill her, other than self defense that I can see.", Hondo says.

"It was her bomb that blew up the plane. Now if anyone of us were on that plane when it happened...", Fernando says.

"None of us would be here talking.", Hondo says.

"So to that end, anyone so knowing that they are the cause of my demise, would have signed their own death certificate with me as their cause. If you don't mind, I want to be left alone.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and walks the stairs to his room. Once there he lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

"He seems upset about it.", Rose says.

"He just killed somebody he trusted. We men don't show our feelings but something like that got to hurt.", Hondo says.

"I think I better stay with him then.", Tammy says.

"You should leave him alone and let him sort it out by himself.", Hondo says.

Tammy just looks at him before running up the stairs.

"Tammy- don't!", Hondo says.

"Let her be. Squirrels have their way of running their business.", Rose says. 


	63. Chapter 62

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 62: News, Rumors and Investigations.<p>News travels fast in the underworld of organized crime; news of Anne and Franco's death does not sit well with many. Rumors begin with finger pointing and accusations, closed-door meetings with lots of yelling. Very little is known, as to what and why it happened, but like the police, the mafia and Padania5 Republics investigate on their own.

Multi-Billionaire Mr. Christiano takes the lead with offering two million Euros for the capture of those involved with killing his niece. Though being a shrewd businessman, Mr. Christiano is a major influence to the Italian Underground, often sending huge amounts of funding to various terrorist projects and assassinations. He keeps out of the leadership role of organized crime and has invested heavily in insuring that he is not connected to those ties. Unfortunately for him, the year before his accountant fled for protection, provided by the SWA. He was carrying information that financially connects Mr. Christiano with many crimes. But like many places, money talks, and two million Euros makes a speech that convinces all who hear it to take action.

John Doe, a 'retired' CIA rogue agent now Mr. Christiano's body guard, and his mentee- Pinocchio, a child sex-slave found in hit many years before- trained by Joe Doe to be an assassin, are ordered by Mr. Christiano to search for those responsible. In short, they are to make sure that no one collects on the reward.

Pinocchio, Pino for short, was supposed to meet up with Anne and Franco later in that day to protect them; but Anne's constant wanting of and taking independence was to be her downfall. Mr. Christiano never approved of her making bombs with Franco, often reminding her that she would inherit the empire when he leaves this mortal realm. She wanted to prove herself worthy and well reputed of the position before taking his seat. No one ever expected that she would be killed by two unknowns.

News follows quickly to Mr. Christiano's ear of two possible assassins who killed his niece and her lover. Forwarding this information to John Doe and Pino, they begin the hunt for a squirrel couple who were at the grave site where Anne was killed. The names on the stones of the graves gives a clue. Fernando G. was a friend of Anne that he knew about, killed on the plane bombing months ago. Mrs. Polancco, formerly Mrs. Squirrel, was part of a family hit against Multi-Millionaire industrialist Joseph Polancco, who got in the way of Mr. Christiano and threaten to send evidence to the SWA. Bink was assumed killed, as she was left for dead. For John and Pino, intel gathering points to a young female red-head squirrel who was looking for her family shortly after the Polancco's demise, though they find nothing on Fernando's connection; leaving a random element that John does not like.

Bruno, 'The Fixer', provides the underground with body disposal services when needed. Often he would stuff bodies into trunks of cars and dispose of them into automotive shredders, but he does run reputable funeral pallor. For Anne and Franco, he provides a lavish service, where many underground leaders come to pay their last respects. They were quickly buried in a fancy gravesite, not too far from where they were killed. In fact, the location of their graves gave a perfect view of Fernando and Mrs. Polancco's graves, where anyone visiting them can keep an eye out for anyone visiting the others.

"Its definitely a couple of squirrels", John says as he gets up from the ground looking at the foot prints left behind at Fernando's grave. "One male, one female."

"How can you be so sure?", Pino asks.

"Squirrel Prints... smaller feet and steps said its female. The larger, more sunk into the earth means male. Anne knew the male.", John answers.

"How can you tell?", Pino asks.

"Follow the tracks, Anne's track goes right to them, following the larger male set. No drag marked means no struggling, meaning she went to them willing which means that she knew who her attackers were.", John answers.

"You willing to teach me more?", Pino asks.

"One day, Pino. One day. Right now, we got work to do.", John answers.

"Who do you think it was?", Pino asks.

"The female is easy, she's that red-head squirrel girl who was looking for her family. The male however is a problem. Anne handpicked her friends, and I knew them all by name and face. The only common piece is this grave marker. My sources tells me that Fernando was a loner even though he works with my former agency, I think they prefer loners.", John answers.

"How so?", Pino asks.

"If an agent dies on a mission, if he was married and with a family, the agency has to provide funeral services and insurance losses to the family. With a loner, they get rid of the body and leave it at that... Hmmm...", John answers.

"What?", Pino asks.

"A loner would not have a fancy gravestone as this.", John answers.

"Fancy? Where?", Pino asks.

"See that airplane and inscription on the rock? A loner agent's grave would not have such fancy things as that.", John asks.

"Oh. There is so much to learn.", Pino answers.

"I taught you to be a killer, not a thinker. Do you understand Pinocchio?", John asks.

"Yes.", Pino answers.

"There will be other things I will need to teach you, but now is not the time. We got work to do.", John says.

"I understand, sir. What is next?", Pino asks.

"I got enough from here. Now to access computer systems and start putting things together.", John answers. 


	64. Chapter 63

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 63: Friend and More<p>Hondo had jumped up to chase Tammy, but he stopped short at Rose's words.<p>

"Tammy told me more than what we just talked about.", Rose says.

"What?", Hondo asked as he returns to the sofa.

"Tammy said that she told Fernando that she was his partner now and Fernando is worried about them going to far and having a more personal, physical relationship as well.", Rose says in a worried tone.

"Don't you worry about Fernando or Tammy. Fernando can handle her, I hope. Besides we're all a team here. A good team for a couple of loner males and two attractive inexperienced females.", Hondo says the last bit adding in a wink. Rose blushes slightly.

"You think Fernando really wants us around?", Rose asks.

"I'm not sure totally. I know he trusts us more than he does most and he allows us to be a team with him, which is not his style. I think if he wants out he would have said something by now, but I think he likes the company somewhat. Why do ya ask?", Hondo says.

"I just know he seems awful hard on everyone.", Rose says.

"That just his way of keeping us on our toes and making sure we know that this is grim work and we could die doing it.", Hondo says.

"So Fernando really thinks he and Tammy could go too far as partners?", Rose asked.

"Sure it could happen. With all the stress that is involved, and the hardships it can be too easy to turn to a friend of the opposite sex to relieve said stress.", Hondo says.

"But they don't really love each other do they?", Rose asked.

"As friends, yes. As possible husband and wife, no.", Hondo says.

"You and I are partners, right?", Rose asked.

"Of course! Why would you ask?", Hondo says.

"Well, we might have the same problem as Fernando and Tammy might.", Rose says as she stares at the floor.

"Well, that's different for us.", Hondo says.

"Why? You couldn't like me like that?", Rose says still looking at the floor.

"No! That's not it. It, well, I... Ah, Rose, I couldn't wrong you like that because even though it took me a while to realize it, well, I love you.", Hondo says. Rose looks up at him.

"You love me as a friend, I know, but so do Fernando and Tammy.", Rose says.

"No, you don't understand. I love you as more than a friend. I love you much more as in I want you to consider being my wife someday.", Hondo says.

Rose nearly fell off the couch. She felt the color in her face burning from her neck to her forehead, "You know, I have been hoping for some time you would say something like that.", she said, "I, uh, love you more than a friend too."

Hondo broke into a huge grin, "Really?"

"Yes.", Rose said, looking at the floor again. "It wasn't obvious?", she could barely hear her own voice.

"Rosie, you have made me very happy.", came Hondo's reply, he was almost laughing.

Rose giggled as she looked up again and put her arm around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm draped across hers.

"What will Fernando say?", Rose mused.

As Fernando laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, Tammy opens the door to his room and allows herself in. Fernando protests to the intrusion, "I said that I wanted to be left alone!"

"If you want me out, you are going to have to pick me up and throw me out.", Tammy says, walking over to the bed.

"Don't temp me girl.", Fernando says.

"If I were to temp you...", Tammy says, sitting on the edge of the bed and looks over at him.

"Just don't say it, alright!", Fernando says.

"I just want to know what is bothering you, that's all.", Tammy says.

"What happened is what is bothering me.", Fernando says.

"You shooting Anne?", Tammy asks.

"Me shooting Anne was an end result of everything else. Its everything else that is bothering me.", Fernando answers.

"Like?", Tammy asks.

"You were there, you heard everything. The bomb in the plane was hers, she admitted to that. She admitted that she knew that I, we, were to be on that plane. She did not cared about that as long as it took out the SWA Prisoners, we were only in the way as collateral casualties. She made no move to call me or any other to defuse the bomb, which I recognized as her design and making.", Fernando explains.

"If you knew it was her bomb, why did you not take care of it then?", Tammy asks.

"You heard... No tools or time to deal with it. All I could do is divert plans and passengers around so no one got hurt, and yet make it look like people were killed in this little operation. Damn that fucking stupid AI BAT!", Fernando answers.

"AI Bat, CCC? What did he do?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing. That's the point.", Fernando answers.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"While he was transcribing and intel gathering, DOS was on him recording his actions and logs, which were given to Arik... Who knows what he did with them. But him threatening with UN Inquiries and Captain Ready Investigations implicating everybody... MMMMGGRRRRrrrr! All this was unnecessary!", Fernando answers.

"Can I ask one very personal question?", Tammy asks.

"What is it?", Fernando asks.

"Of all the rangers, aren't you a time traveler?", Tammy asks.

"So what of it?", Fernando asks.

"Why won't you just go back in time and you know- fix things up.", Tammy answers.

"You are talking about things that you do not know anything about.", Fernando says.

"Why not? Just go back, and do some patches and things will be, well, normal in some sense.", Tammy asks.

"Let me explain something to you.", Fernando tells her.

"Explain what to me?", Tammy asks.

"Lets say, I go back in time and save Anne from being killed by my actions. When I return to this spot in time, I will have two separate memories for two different events for the same time gap. That creates an imbalance in my brain and in my mind- its calls Temporal Psychosis, and it can range from a simple headache to a full-blown breakdown. In this case, it would case a very bad headache. Now lets say, I rescue Bink and your mother from being killed- in that time span of almost a year- the damage in my memory would cause me to have a major break down. So in being selfish, I won't do it.", Fernando explains.

"What if we get your former partner Jeanette to do it?", Tammy asks.

"Then she would suffer Temporal Psychosis from Time Travel and Event Manipulation- I would not allow her to go through that.", Fernando answers.

"Sorry, it was selfish of me to ask.", Tammy says.

"No its not selfish to ask. It is to take that action upon yourself and not care about the ramifications it may cause you and others. Everyone thinks that its so simple to just go back in time and save somebody, stop a bad event or just move a small item to prevent an accident and that things would be happily ever after, But no, the Time Traveler who enacts the Event Change will be going through a trip of hell in memory lane. In short, somebody is left to suffer whether changes are made or not.", Fernando says.

"I understand now.", Tammy says.

A moment of silent passes by between the two.

"What's next?", Tammy asks.

"There is a lot of lose strings to deal with. Onyx, the LSD dealers, civil unrest, you...", Fernando answers.

"Me?", Tammy asks.

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of your life or would you like to go back home to The Café?", Fernando asks.

"I would like to one day go back to The Café, even if its for just a visit. I do miss everyone there.", Tammy answers.

"What about a boyfriend, a future with a husband, making a family. You know- living happily ever after.", Fernando says.

"I have no boyfriend here or there. Not that I am not interested, I am. Its just the guys I meet are, you know...", Tammy says.

"I can guess.", Fernando says.

"Then there is Bink. She has a lot of medical needs to deal with and I cannot do that at The Café. The SWA medical division is doing what it does in keeping her alive with medication and spare parts.", Tammy says.

"You can still take care of Bink and still have your own life, you know.", Fernando says.

"What about you?", Tammy asks.

"I have my own life to live. For now- for what ever time it takes, it is with you in completing this mission and making sure that you can defend yourself in such a way that you will take a life when you have too.", Fernando answers.

"Can I ask why?", Tammy asks.

"If you were to be home at The Café or even here, if somebody were to break into your home and try to steal Bink, they will kill you. So you need to fight back, and treat them as they would treat you, and defend yourself, Bink and your home to your best ability with the option of killing those who are to do the same to you. Only then can you be set free from this 'jail' you live in.", Fernando answers.

"But I'm not in a jail.", Tammy says.

"Stone walls do not a prison make, nor steel bars a cage, though they do help... It is within the mind where one is a prisoner, where one is truly free or locked up in a cage where they cannot do, say, think what they want to do for themselves and for others. You, whether you realize it or not, are in such a cage, and I am trying to set you free.", Fernando explains.

"You know Fernando, when you rescued Bink for me in the last mission, we girls sat down and had a similar talk. And I forgot who it was who said something about you, but...", Tammy says.

"But what?", Fernando asks.

"Well, they said that I either have to learn how to defend myself or marry somebody that would defend me... You were that somebody.", Tammy answers.

"Can I ask you three questions? Maybe more?", Fernando asks.

"You can ask me anything you want.", Tammy answers.

"If we fell into a relationship, would it bother you of our age difference? I'm twice your age and my daughter is older than you are.", Fernando asks.

"It might be uncomfortable at first, but no. Love has no age, right?", Tammy asks.

"OK then. What about the life we may have? Between the rangers, my time traveling and our spy work, what life do you expect from us?", Fernando asks.

"I do not know, but from what I see what you're doing for me now, just more of it.", Tammy answers.

"What about children?", Fernando asks.

"What about them? You want to have children? Can you... You know, at your age?", Tammy asks.

"I can have children, that is not a problem with me. I'm asking you... If we were to have children- they would be like Aiesha... Gliders instead of flyers like me.", Fernando answers.

"I would not mind having children, and if they look like Aiesha, well, Aiesha is a pretty looking girl.", Tammy says.

"What about me?", Fernando asks.

"What about you?", Tammy asks.

"I'm twice your age, which means that I don't have that much time to live compared to you. If I were to die, you would be a young widow and perhaps with children, would that bother you?", Fernando asks.

"Life is not guaranteed, I know that now from learning it from the last mission. Either you or I can be killed off at anytime in a mission, in this mission.", Tammy answers.

"As a Time Traveler, I'm immortal because I exist in all time. If I, this version of me dies, the next Fernando to come around may not remember you. That would hurt you greatly if that were to ever happen, and I don't want you to be hurt.", Fernando says.

"Which incarnation of Fernando are you?", Tammy asks.

"I'm the second. The first died before 'I' ever found The Café. He's Aiesha's father. I continue on with that legacy in respect to him.", Fernando answers.

"How did he died?", Tammy asks.

"Actually, I cannot recall. Temporal Psychosis of the worst kind when one memory goes to death and the other continues living.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Tammy said, then releases a sigh. "What ever happens happens. I know that you, the person that I know who is here and now with me would not deliberately hurt me or would want to do so. I do have a lot to learn, and maybe I'm not cut out for this eye-spy game but I will learn and do what it is that you need to teach me. Along the way, I want to be your partner. And if along the way, we become more than partners, then so be it.", she adds.

"OK, Tammy. I can accept that. I just need you to do me one thing though.", Fernando says.

"What is it?", Tammy asks.

"I want to be left alone, I got a nasty headache.", Fernando answers.

"Temporal Psychosis?", Tammy asks.

"I can't say, but I do got a nasty headache. Now scat!", Fernando answers.

"OK, OK, I'm leaving... And I'll be preparing lunch... Anything you would prefer?", Tammy asks.

"Anything is fine. Just don't wake me if I'm asleep.", Fernando answers.

"OK.", Tammy says.

Tammy gets up and leaves the room to the living room, and then to the kitchen.

Fernando goes and wraps a pillow around his head. 


	65. Chapter 64

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 64: Annoyances<p>Going down stairs, Tammy hears somebody knocking on the door.<p>

Alex II arrives to the safe house with Agent 47. Tammy answers the door. They can see Hondo and Rose in the living room looking back at them.

"Fernando is not feeling well right now, but you can wait for him.", Tammy says as she heads to the kitchen.

"You can sit here and wait. Care for some water, juice, tea?", Rose asks, getting up and turning one of the single seated around for Agent 47 to see.

"I need to see him now. My time is short here.", Agent 47 says.

"Have a seat. I'll see what I can do. Rose, would you mind, please?", Tammy asks, pointing at the frying pan on the stove and then wiping her hands.

"Yeah, sure...", Rose says, as she heads to the kitchen.

Tammy walks out of the kitchen, past Agent 47 and up the stairs. Agent 47 follows her with his eyes. In a few seconds, Tammy allows herself into the room and sits by the bed. She gently shakes Fernando as best as she can.

"Fernando... Wake up.", Tammy says softly as possible.

Fernando grabs her wrists and holds them.

"What is it?", Fernando asks.

"Alex II brought some guy here, he calls himself Agent 47.", Tammy answers.

Fernando slowly sits up.

"I see... I'll be down in a minute. Give him something to drink.", Fernando says.

"Rose is already doing that.", Tammy says.

"OK then. Let me see... What else?", Fernando asks.

Fernando reaches for the night stand and get his glasses from it. Fernando then puts his legs over the edge of the bed, and gets up. Tammy follows as he gets out of the room. In a couple of seconds, they reach the lower floor where the others were with Agent 47. Neither Alex II nor Agent 47 took the seated that they were offered.

"Alex, is this Agent 47?", Fernando asks.

"Yes it is. He has something to tell you.", Alex II answers.

Fernando steps over to Agent 47.

"How can I help you?", Fernando asks. 


	66. Chapter 65

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 65: Shoot Out at the Mall.<p>Though Hillshire and Marco and the girls were out shopping for the various other items for the hideout, they spend more time than usual at the mall. Girls being girls, they tend to stay in certain areas longer than others.<p>

Since in taking so long, the handlers Marco and Hillshire decided that it would be best for them to have lunch at the mall before going home. They head to the food court, where the girls are ordered to get what they want and the men hold onto a table for the group to sit and eat at. Amongst themselves, the girls decide to line up at the Teriyaki Chicken line since it was the fastest moving of all the fast foods. As they wait their turn, gunfire can be heard at the main entrance of the mall, heading to the food court.

The girls run to their handlers, drawing their weapons. Somebody threw in a couple of smoke bombs into the food court, filling the immediate area with smoke, causing a roaring panic of people running to some sort of safety. With their improved eyes, the smoke does not bother the girls, and they can see residual images of people moving around them. At the main entrance of the food court, two individuals can be found wearing gas masks, pointing automatic weapons at the crowd. They start shooting into the crowd.

Bink jumps out away from the group, making herself a target to them. The two start a sweeping round of bullets towards her, but never finish their arcs as she places two 9mm rounds into their heads. Angie jumps up behind her and into the main entrance of the food court where the to dead assailants laid, despite Marco's orders and Triela's demands. Triela jump out of the group and run after Angelica. Bink follows. Not far from the entrance, more gun fire can be heard.

Just as suddenly as it started, it ended. Marco and Hillshire go looking after their charges, finding them just 100ft from the food court entrance at the middle of the mall close to the escalators. Six more armed individuals lay dead by their weapons at the far end of the mall.

"Angie-give me the gun.", Marco says.

"You too Triela...", Hillshire says.

The girls reluctantly comply. Marco looks at Bink and then sticks his hand at her.

"Hand it over Bink.", Marco says.

"No!", Bink says.

"We need your gun so the police don't take you to jail for questioning. You will get it back and leave the police to us.", Hillshire says.

Bink looks over to Hillshire. Then she slowly hands the gun over to Marco.

"Angie-clean up.", Marco says.

"You too Triela.", Hillshire says.

The girls walk away, picking up the shell casings of the spent rounds, giving them to their handlers when their hands are full.

"Look, Bink, You did well. But when Tammy is not here and you are with us, you have to listen to orders. No one told you to go off on your own.", Hillshire tells her.

"I'm sorry sir.", Bink says.

"We'll talk about it later. Lets have lunch elsewhere and go home.", Marco says.

Angelica gave another handful of casings to Marco, "That's all of them, sir."

"Good girl.", Marco says.

"Marco, take the girls to the car. I will make the phone call.", Hillshire says, passing Marco a set of car keys.

"Will do. Angie, Triela, Bink, lets go.", Marco replies.

The girls follow Marco to the garage where Hillshire's Mercedes is parked, gathering their newly bought items with them. Hillshire makes his call.

"Hello, Jean? Yes- there was an attack at the mall. The girls took care of it trying to protect us. Yes, they did well. That is all, Marco can verify. Thank you.", Hillshire asks.

Hillshire hangs up the cell phone and starts walking to the garage.

Marco had driven the car to the entrance of the mall where they came from, expecting Hillshire to arrive soon. As Hillshire steps into view, Marco steps out of the driver's seat. They exchange a few words before opening up the rear door where the girls sat. Their guns were hands back to them. In a few seconds, they were looking for a new place to eat before heading back for home. Jean deals with the investigory part of this incident, finding it just being a gang of punks trying to make a name for themselves, but instead find an early grave. 


	67. Chapter 66

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 66: Internet Searches<p>John goes through the myriad number of accesses, looking for clues in the events for a possible connection between Fernando and the unknown female squirrel. He finds several, on a website for the Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers and The Acorn Café. Cross referencing several resources, John was able to get a name and picture of Tammy Squirrel, daughter of Mrs. Squirrel, who became Mrs. Polancco, who remained living in the USA while the newly wed Mrs. Polancco moved to Italy with her sister Bink. Bink's last name was also changed to Polancco, and shows a 'exit date' several months after the Polancco Massacre. Not registered in the computer was that Tammy had Bink's last name changed back to Squirrel. John could only deduce that Bink either died at the hospital or was adopted by another family.<p>

The last ranger mission involving Tammy also involved Fernando, thus giving a vital clue to a connection between the two. The mission goes into details of attempts of finding Bink and UN Involvement against the SWA. Webmaster Chip put all that he could on the website to make himself and the rangers look good, despite what Fernando had told him otherwise- "missions involving clandestine and covert operations are not to be ever posted on the website!", Considering that Chip and Fernando never agreed to anything, Chip did what he wanted to do, thinking that another mission feather in his hat would do him and the rangers good. Chip would be very lucky if Fernando does not come back to the USA to give him a thrashing that he so rightfully deserves. The mission portion of the website states that Tammy and Bink were reunited and are currently living in Italy, with Tammy working for the SWA as a rescue worker.

"We have a problem.", John says.

"What kind of problem?", Pino asks.

"The Polancco girl is still alive.", John answers.

"She can't be that much trouble, she was all f'd up when we left her. I doubt she even remembers what happened.", Pino says.

"You are not to think, Pino. You are to do as told. I do the thinking. Now, we need to find the Polancco girl and this time make sure she is dead. At the same time, get the information from the other squirrel girl before killing her too. It says here that they are sisters.", John tells him.

"Alright sir. When do we start?", Pino asks.

"Right after I find an address for her.", John answers.

John starts to cross reference Motor Vehicle Registration for Tammy Squirrel as its owner. He finds a red Alfa Romero Spyder model 2001 registered to her name, with a police report from Nemi attachment tied to it.

"Nemi Public Safety Accident Report:

At 10:55AM, several phone calls were made to our services office of red sports car being cut off by a black sedan on Via Perino, going southbound towards highway: SS7. The red sports car hits the guard rail and dove into Lake Nemi. Emergency Rescue Personnel were within minutes of the accident. The black sedan was not to be found.

Found inside the red sports car were two female squirrel occupants: the driver to be in her early 20's with red hair, the passenger in her preteens, blonde. Both were found unconscious at the scene and immediately brought to a hospital care center at Nemi."

"Nemi Medical... That was where Anne worked at.", John said to himself. He then turns to Pinocchio, "Lets go, Pino."

"Where too?", Pino asks.

"Nemi Medical Center. More clues to be found there.", John answers.

A computer printout was taken from the printer and stuffed into a large manila envelope. In it was false documentation accusing Tammy of various crimes. John checks his gun and his old CIA ID in his wallet before leaving with Pinocchio to the car for a long drive to Nemi. 


	68. Chapter 67

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 67: Agreement<p>Agent 47 looks at Alex II for a moment, "I cannot stay here for long."<p>

"Its OK, Agent 47. We sit down alone.", Alex II explains.

"Alright, fine!", as Agent 47 takes the nearest seat, looking at the others. He tosses a few pictures about, "These were the targets I was suppose to hit.", he shakes his head for a second, "What I was thinking? I don't do KIDS! ONYX WILL PAY FOR THIS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!", he continues, "This is about Onyx. And I know you know how the church operates. They never told me the targets were little girls. I Never Killed Girls, especially, Little Girls! Its against my judgment, but I can give you information about Onyx. Their leader you want has connections with the Slovenian government and with ties in Northern Italy's Factions. Onyx is partly controlled by Slovenian government and there is a base between Padova and Venezia, in a town called Dolo; off of E-70 and A4. They train little children to become assassins, you need to stop them and liberate the children. I will be helping you and your team form time to time, so do we have a deal?"

Sometimes you have to pay attention to your senses and not to the story being told to you. A crack in the strain in one's voice, the flutter of an eyelash, the dilation of an iris, a skip in a heart beat, a slight gasp in between breathes; all things that denotes a liar from a truth sayer. It would take a lot of concentration and energy in order to control one of these things, almost impossible for all around, Fernando finds no lies in Agent 47's words.

"We got a deal. You can talk to Alex II if you want to join our fight.", Fernando tells him.

"Thank you, sir.", Agent 47 turns to Alex II.

Alex II asks, "My Question is how we going to save those kids if they fire at us since some of them became Assassins for Onyx?"

"We need to hold out on that for now, find out how these children are programmed and hack the program. But I think there will be other things to deal with before we can go rescue those kids.", Fernando explains. He then thinks for a moment, "Alex II, Agent 47- go find out if LSD or Ergot is being used on these kids. Scope them out for a few days and study them, see if they are eating any Rye Bread. If so, I may have a way to save them without firing a shot."

"OK Will Do", Alex II says.

"I know a city that had several LSD victims a couple of weeks ago; Arezzo about 50 Miles form here", Agent 47 says.

"Let check that city out for kids.", Alex II says.

They left the house and drove off, getting onto E-35 head to Arezzo. 


	69. Chapter 68

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 68: Explanations<p>Tammy walks up to Fernando from behind and gives him a slight hug, not caring what the others would think.<p>

"When it is going to end?", Tammy asks.

"I never said that it would end. Saving the world is never an easy task. Saving your little corner of it, is even more harder to do.", Fernando answers.

"Huh? You are going to need to explain that one.", Tammy asks.

"To save Bink, to need to be able to fight back any force that is thrown at you, forces that will wait and hide for the right moment to strike against you. And you cannot relax one iota because of it. As for saving the rest of the world- you can try to feed the hungry or take care of the needy, that's easy. But fight to keep what is yours from others are are so willing to take it from you? That's hard.", Fernando explains.

"Where did you learn all this?", Tammy asks.

"Its not where but how long. It took years to realize this.", Fernando answers.

"Will you ever stop?", Tammy asks.

"I only do what I think is right, and I will continue to do what is right until this body of mine refuses to work anymore, and it has to be placed into a box and put several feet into the ground.", Fernando answers.

"What about that immortal part?", Tammy asks.

"Hush girl... Nothing is what it seems, especially when that is concerened. There maybe an infinate number of me somewhere out there, but there is only one me here and now. Understand that difference. Now, if you all don't mind, I got a headache to tell off.", Fernando answers.

"Alright then...", Tammy says.

"Tammy, the thing in the frying pan is ready.", Rose says.

Tammy reaches over and grabs Fernando by the arm. He looks at her, almost angrily.

"Fernando... Lunch is ready.", Tammy says.

"Save it for later. I need my rest.", Fernando says.

Tammy slowly lets him go and watches him go back up the stairs, a bit shaky and deliberately as he took each step. Once he reaches the top, Tammy goes to the kitchen and tend to the meal that she was preparing. Looking over the area, she finishes the meal for him, puts it in a Tupperware box, sealed it, then places it in the refrigerator.

"Thanks Rose.", Tammy says.

"Anytime.", Rose says.

Marco opens and holds the door as the girls walk into the house, flooding into the living room. Each one takes a seat to themselves or the ends of the sofa, going into their bags and looking over what they got.

"Yo... Did you girls get the other needed things?", Hondo asks.

The girls look at each other blankly.

"We have the toiletries here...", Marco says, showing off the bag he had.

Marco goes up the stairs to the bathrooms, upstairs and then downstairs, restocking the supplies. Hillshire sits by the dining table in one of the dining chairs.

"What happens while we were away?", Hillshire asks.

"Fernando killed Anne Rossellini and her boyfriend.", Tammy answers.

The room went silent, as they turned to face her.

"Anne Rossellini, aka. Franca?", Hillshire asks.

"I don't know who Franca is.", Tammy answers.

"Franca and Franco are Padania's most gifts bomb makers. Their devices scare the local bomb squads because of their complexity is so high; they are more like Picassoes of the explosives world. Their bombs are sold to the highest bidder, this is not junk crap today's terrorists makes with digital watches and cellphones.", Marco says, coming out of the downstairs bathroom.

"And she's Mr. Christiano's niece.", Hillshire says.

"Who's that?", both Rose and Hondo asks at the same time.

"Mr. Christiano is a billionaire who the SWA suspect in donating monies and equipment to terrorists for their activities. He is a very powerful man in this country.", Tammy explains.

"So, debrief us on what happened... Where is Fernando?", Marco asks.

"Fernando is upstairs in bed. He was not feeling well.", Tammy answers.

Tammy takes a sigh before explaining what had happened at the cemetery.

"I wonder if both events are related?", Hillshire asks.

"What happened?", Tammy asks.

"Some gang attacks the mall during lunch. The girls took care of it before it got too ugly.", Hillshire answers.

"You know, when Mr. Christiano finds out you and Fernando were involved in his niece's death, you two are not worth the fur off your squirrelly tails.", Marco says. 


	70. Chapter 69

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 69: Tripping.<p>In Arezzo, Alex II and Agent 47 were on roof top of a building at Via Luigi Galvani. Agent 47 has a camcorder, recording the activities while Alex II has a telescope with headphones, transcribing some notes and images into the laptop.<p>

"Any new actions from the kids as if they are on LSD?", Alex II asks.

"Yeah two: a female chipmunk going crazy and a male squirrel confronting the police.", Agent 47 answers.

Four police officers confronting a 10 year old male squirrel with a knife, trying to tell the boy to calm down. He was going through the hallucinations as he slashing the knife in the air. They tackle him and put on the handcuffs.

"Man... Look at that.", Alex II said to himself, then picks up his cellphone to call Rose, "Hello Rose? I am sending several pictures of the situation here to you right now.", he hangs up the phone and sends the pictures to her.

Agent 47 saw an adult male cat selling LSD to a group of preteen male and female mice. He uses his scope onto the truck's license plate, showing a Republic of Slovenia with a government stamp on it. "So Slovenia is behind this. Why?",

"Good work.", Alex II says as he transmits the license plates pictures as well. When done, he turns it off the laptop. 


	71. Chapter 70

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 70: The Hunt for...<p>"Have you seen this girl?", the rat in the dark glasses asks at the nurse's desk, as she looks over the folder handed to her with Tammy's picture, and falsified documents inside.<p>

"I'm not allowed to disclose such information.", the nurse says.

An open wallet is tossed out gently onto the desk for the nurse to see a shiny badge and an American CIA Identification.

"I'm sorry madam, I might be out of my jurisdiction here, but my partner and I have been chasing this murderess across Europe and am to bring her back to the United States. She has killed 25 people so far, mostly men, but a few women as well... I suspect that she may have recently struck. Anything you offer would be a great help.", the rat explains, almost pleads.

"I need to get back to you on this...", the nurse said. "You know just giving you the information could cost me my job."

"There is a two million euro reward for information that leads to her capture.", he adds.

She reaches into her desk shelves and pulls out a binder of recent patient transfers and removals, leaving it open at Tammy's page in plain sight. She then gets up out of her chair and walks away from her station.

The man with the dark glasses reaches over to the binder and rips the page out of it. He notices the signature at the bottom of the page where it is stats for patient release: Francisco Allerghetti.

"Alright Pino, I got what we need.", he starts to say as he stuffs the paper into his pocket and takes his wallet. They both walk out of the hospital.

Several minutes the nurse returns her station, finding the page ripped out of the binder. She looks over her desk but finds the rat and his partner gone.

Back in the safe house, a small meeting goes on.

"I'll go gather some information in Rome. Chances are by now, there should be something in the streets.", Marco says.

"Alone?", Hillshire asks.

"I'll get Priscilla and Olga with me.", Marco answers.

"I'll go with you then.", Hillshire says.

"You want to witness this?", Marco asks.

"Why not.", Hillshire answers.

"Then we go now. Tammy, don't leave this place without telling us.", Marco tells her.

"I won't, sir.", Tammy says.

Hillshire and Marco gather their cyborgs and leave for intel gathering in Rome. Tammy goes upstairs to Fernando's room, allowing herself to enter the room. Fernando protests the intrusion.

"Tammy... Don't be making this a habit, my head really does hurt.", Fernando says.

"Hillshire and Marco left with their girls, to get some information from the streets.", Tammy says, as she sits on the bed by him.

"I see. OK then. What they had to say?", Fernando asks.

"Did you know that Anne was related to Mr. Christiano?", Tammy asks.

"I had my assumptions.", Fernando answers.

"You know that Mr. Christiano may have put a price on our heads?", Tammy asks.

"I would if I were him, having all his money and power, you know.", Fernando answers.

"I'm serious, Fernando... We could be wanted by the underground crime lords.", Tammy says.

"So besides super bad government agents and military types trying to steal Bink and kill you for her, you now have organized crime figures wanting you dead or alive for a reward? Welcome to my world, girl.", Fernando explains.

"We're just sinking further and further into one bad situation into something worse!", Tammy says.

"You're sinking, I'm already at the bottom. Look, Tammy, all jokes aside. You will always be wanted in one way or another. You will always have somebody who does not like you so much that they would prefer to see you dead. Whether its some idiot wanting a reward on your tail, or some crazed religious fanatic who blows himself up next to you because you're not his type of people... Someone will always be after you.", Fernando explains.

"Can I ask, how do agents retire?", Tammy asks.

"We never do, we just say we are.", Fernando answers.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"Why, what?", Fernando asks.

"Why do agents never retire?", Tammy asks.

"We can't. There will always be somebody after us.", Fernando answers.

"Will you continue to protect me?", Tammy asks.

"I can't.", Fernando answers.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"For now, I will. But I cannot be there for you forever. This is why you have to be able to protect yourself.", Fernando answers.

"Can you, now?", Tammy asks.

"I thought I told you I would.", Fernando answers.

"No... I mean...", Tammy says.

Tammy puts her legs up on the bed, then one slightly over his, while putting her head on his chest and her arms around his shoulders, letting her tail fall on them.

"Just hold me.", Tammy says.

Fernando puts his arms around her.

A little less than an hour later, Tammy pushes up against the bed, away from Fernando slightly.

"You OK?", Fernando asks.

"Better. You?", Tammy asks.

"Still got the headache.", Fernando answers.

"Maybe I should get you some pill or something?", Tammy asks.

"At this stage, nothing works.", Fernando answers.

"How about some lunch?", Tammy asks.

"How about some more peace and quiet?", Fernando asks.

"OK, I'll leave you alone then.", Tammy answers.

Tammy tries to get up gently, but Fernando holds her.

"You don't have to leave unless you want too.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks at him, unsure how to answer. She lets her actions speak louder than words as she sets herself down upon him again as before, maybe holding him a little bit tighter.

The TV shows goes into a commercial break, Bink looks around and sees that her sister was not around and gets up to look for her. Not finding her in the kitchen, she goes upstairs to their room and not find her there either. She walks to Fernando's room to ask him where she might be, opening the door and discovers the two of them innocently in bed together.

"TAMMY!", Bink says. 


	72. Chapter 71

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 71: More Information<p>With Alex II and Agent 47 left a long time ago and Marco and his group sometime later, Rose and Hondo sat down on the couch to just enjoy being close to each other. They're telling each other of their feelings was still new and grand to them. Things had been so hectic, Rose had not even had time to tell Tammy. She tried to after Marco left, but Tammy had disappeared. Bink came into the living room where Rose and Hondo were at. She laid out her cleaning equipment and cleaned her guns while she watched T.V. She finished in about a half hour or so and soon began looking for Tammy as she always was watching out for her safety.<p>

Rose had snuggled up against Hondo and had her eyes closed just enjoying being by Hondo. They had been sitting quietly when all of a sudden from Fernando's room came Bink's scream, "TAMMY!"

Both Rose and Hondo jumped with a start and ran to Fernando's door. It was clear to Hondo and Rose that nothing wrong was going on. Tammy needed to be held and comforted and Fernando had stepped up to the job. Bink was near hysterics.

"Rosie, take Bink out and talk to her, please?", Hondo says.

"We didn't do anything!", Tammy says.

"I believe that, but Bink does not yet. You are gonna need to hash that out with her. Its none of my business.", Hondo says as he turns away from the door.

As Hondo started to walk away Tammy rushed past him and ran after Rose and Bink. 


	73. Chapter 72

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 72: More Than It Seems<p>Alex II was making a turn off of E-35 when he saw a black sedan. Calling his supervisor in the DC office, Alex II is told not to give chase.<p>

"Maintain radio silence.", he was told but he disobeys orders and follows the black sedan.

Several cross agencies communiqués occur behind the scenes. Alex II gets on the cellphone and calls the safe house. Rose answers the phone.

"This what we took in Arezzo kids acting weird right now.", Agent 47 says to Alex II.

"Once Fernando wakes up, tell him that I saw that black sedan again and was told to leave it alone. I think Onyx may have doppelgangers, one who looks exactly like Tammy.", Alex II says.

"That could be just a 50 - 50 hunch that they do.", Agent 47 says.

"I think I need CCC on this because something is not right. We need to head to there base and see if there are doppelgangers.", Alex II says.

In an unknown hideout, "That imposter might still be alive but you'll take care of her, Bianca", a male voice says.

A female squirrel, named Bianca Scoiattolo, who looks like Tammy, wearing a black sweater and jeans reply, "Don't worry. If I see her, I'll take her out myself.",

Another female squirrel walks to her side, her name is Michelle and she look like Bink. "I'll be there to make sure it is done.", Michelle says. 


	74. Chapter 73

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 73: Familia<p>"C'mon, kiddo.", Rose said as she threw an arm around Bink's shoulders. "Let's have a talk.", they went down the stairs.<p>

"I didn't do anything!", Tammy wailed as she ran to them. Rose turns and calmly but firmly said "Tammy, we need a moment here. Go get a drink or something."

Tammy stalks angrily away. Rose sat Bink down on the front porch.

"I can't believe what she's doing! He's twice her age!", Bink hissed.

Rose settled herself across from the young squirrel and began, "Bink, it's not what you think. I haven't known your sister long, but I know she would not do something like that. Not only that, but Fernando, as unorthodox as he can be at times, is far above ever even thinking about doing that with a girl your sister's age.", Rose twisted a fistful of her own hair and continued. "Your sister is having a rough time with some of the things that have happens lately, and also with some of the things she is having to learn. People, when going through a rough time, need to know there is someone there for them. Perhaps someone even to hold them and comfort them. Girls especially need this. Trust me, I am one."

Bink smirked.

Rose sighed and spoke again. "When I was in school a few years ago, I had this teacher whom I adored. He was my mentor, my inspiration, and a second father. He taught me many things. Even four years later, I still miss him. But that was all we were. I think Tammy sees Fernando in sort of the same fashion.", Rose pulls nervously on her earrings. "Does that make sense?"

Bink stars at her for a long moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think so. You sure that's all that is going on?"

"Positive."

Hondo's head appears around the door "All better?", he grinned.

"I think so.", Rose smiled.

Once again the phone rings, and once again it's Alex II wanting to talk to Fernando about Tammy.

"Well Alex, Tammy stays with us.", Fernando tells him on the phone.

Fernando takes the laptop he brought down from his room and puts it on the dining room table, opening it up.

"You said there was another CIA Agent in Italy?", Fernando asks.

"Yes. Here is the license plate number of the car.", Alex II sends an email to him of a few scanned scribbled notes.

Fernando types the emailed notes to his laptop, going through several servers at once: CIA, Motor Registry, EuroPol, NSA, Newspaper archives, others. Answers start to come up within seconds.

"Alex... All CIA Agents in Italy are accounted for at the Embassy. There are none doing cases, governmental or independent. Motor Registry does not have this license plate registered anywhere so it must be fake. Nothing else shows up out of the ordinary.", Fernando says.

"Out of the ordinary...", Alex II says.

"There is several rouge agents all over Europe; but only one in Italy. One that is supposed to be dead...", Fernando says.

"Oh- like you.", Alex II says.

"I did it to save the Rangers and the others.", Fernando says.

"Such self sacrifice comes with its own rewards.", Alex II says.

"Don't consider me selfish. Now what is this about A Tammy Twin?", Fernando asks.

Alex II explained what had happens while he was with Agent 47. He then hangs up the phone. Fernando continues with Tammy on the conversation.

"Tammy... What do you know about another Redheaded Squirrel?", Fernando asks.

"She is a female crime lord of sorts, and I was used to go in her place when she was captured by the SWA.", Tammy answers.

"You... were supposed to go in her place... without additional training?", Fernando asks.

"Bink was my back up...", Tammy answers.

"You were still in... Did they sent you?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"What happened?", Fernando asks.

"I gave money and weapons, and that was it. They were to have made the next move.", Tammy answers.

"Then what happened?", Fernando asks.

"That's when we ended up in the hospital.", Tammy answers.

"Figures!", Fernando says.

Tammy starts to cry.

Fernando starts to type on the laptop, going through the court systems' computers and servers.

"When did you go on this mission?", Fernando asks.

Tammy gives him the date.

"Bianca was released later that same day on some technicality. She probably made a few phone calls and you were then targeted. Now it makes sense. I need to talk with Hillshire and Marco when they return.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks over to the kitchen, and pulls out a slab of roast beef, some bread and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator; and a glass, small plate, a fork and knife from the storage area. He takes them to the table, where he starts to make a sandwich.

"No, I made lunch...", Tammy says.

"Then share it with everyone.", Fernando says.

"But I made it for you.", Tammy says.

"What is it?", Fernando asks.

"Canned Ravioli...?", Tammy asks.

"Meat or cheese?", Fernando asks.

"Meat...?", Tammy asks.

"OK then, pile it on. I'll add more meat to it.", Fernando answers.

Tammy runs to the kitchen, and warms it up for him before serving it. He pours a glass of wine to himself. He puts a slab of meat on the ravioli that was intended for the sandwich and starts eating it. Tammy just watches him.

As he ate, Bink walks up to him and stays there with an angry stare.

"What is it Bink?", Fernando asks.

"What were you doing with my Sorella?", Bink asks.

"Sorella?... Your sister? That is between me and her and I am not going to say a thing about the subject. It would be best that you speak to her and not with me about the subject.", Fernando asks.

"I want to speak to you about her.", Bink answers.

"I said that I won't.", Fernando says.

"Don't get between my and Tammy, I won't forgive you if you do.", Bink says.

Fernando gives her a good long scowl before turning the laptop into her direction.

"What are you doing with Tammy's picture on your laptop?", Bink asks.

"That is not Tammy. That's Bianca Scoiattolo, the one Tammy was pretending to be for the mission and she was released when you two had your car accident...", Fernando explains.

Rose and Hondo run up behind Bink to look at the screen.

"Damn it- that does look like Tammy.", Hondo says.

"Tammy was made to look like her, just very minor changes and much of that in make up.", Fernando says.

"How can you tell them apart if they got together in the same room?", Rose asks.

"That's were getting in between you and Tammy pays off, Bink.", Fernando answers.

Bink just looks at Fernando with a mean look. Tammy steps out of the kitchen, seeing Bink and Fernando exchanging ugly looks at each other.

"BINK! UPSTAIRS! NOW!", Tammy says.

Bink turns to her sister and delays in complying that order.

"Maybe you should raise the level of my conditioning medication.", Bink says, as she leaves.

Hondo and Rose follow Bink up the stairs, not believing the disrespect she had shown, stopping when Fernando calls to them.

"Rose, Hondo... More to Rose though, Bink's conditioning medication and response programming makes Bink bond to Tammy in ways more than just sisters. Even though Bink and a couple of others are on the lowest setting of that medication dosage, it does affect them greatly, and she has to learn that she can't go around like a jealous lover every time Tammy pays attention to a friend.", Fernando explains.

"But there has to be a better way on dealing with that.", Rose says.

"Tammy has to deal with that. If you want to help her out with that 'girl talk' with them- by all means, do what you can. But as for me, she is not cyborg, nor would I take that attitude from any of them considering that I saved their lives the last time we were together. No- to me they are children, and are treated as such.", Fernando explains.

"Then what would you suggest?", Rose asks.

"Be blunt about it. Tell her right off what is and is not acceptable behavior and how to respect friends. Until Bink learns that, I will always be in the way between her and her sister.", Fernando answers.

"I'll go out and get a switch...", Hondo says.

"HONDO! DON'T YOU DARE!", Rose says.

"I was just playing...", Hondo says.

"Come on Tammy, we got some girl talking to do with your sister.", Rose says.

Rose grabs Tammy by the wrist and drags her up the stairs.

"How do you know about Bink like that?", Hondo asks.

"I already spoke to Marco and the others about that. Long story short- not too long ago, they had a cyborg turn into the green eyed monster on them and she went out to kill her handler and then herself all because of a misunderstanding- the handler went out with some girl and the cyborg got jealous the he did not go out with her instead. Some say there was some abuse involved on the handler's part, but the danger is there. Bink needs attention from Tammy and Tammy needs to teach Bink how to grow up.", Fernando answers.

"So basically, Tammy needs to mother Bink...", Hondo says.

"You got that right.", Fernando says. 


	75. Chapter 74

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 74: Talk is Cheap<p>Alex II comes back to the house, driving as fast as he can, first on E-35, then on to A1.<p>

"We need to find Bianca before the rouge CIA does. I don't know why Rouge CIA is interfering with NSA business, never made sense.", Alex II says.

"I think you won't have to find her. She and her partner Michelle will find Tammy and Bink during Tammy's training.", Agent 47 says.

"Michelle?", Alex II asks.

"Bink's double.", Agent 47 answers.

"I think Bianca wants to get rid of Tammy. So she will be coming to us, but why? I think that will be a foolish attempt to do that unless that she wants us to think so. How we will play this if Bianca and Michelle shows up or not?", Alex II asks. 


	76. Chapter 75

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 75: History<p>"So tell me more about this cyborg who killed her handler?", Hondo asks.<p>

"Its a long story.", Fernando answers.

"We got time while the girls have their talk.", Hondo says.

"Lets see... The Story of Elsa and Lauro di Sica. Elsa was a blonde squirrel who arrived from to the SWA from a messed up situation gone bad when her father tried to take her away from the mother. After a long chase, there was an accident, and the parents killed and she pretty broken up... I mean, most of bones were broken, major organ damage, in most cases she would have died at the hospital. Somehow, she hanged on. Without a family, the SWA took her and gave her a new body. She was then given to a Squirrel name Lauro. For years they were one of the top notch teams for the SWA. Then one day, she just snapped. She asked Lauro to take her to a park, where they talked for a while, and when Elsa did not get what she wanted, she shot Lauro in the back of the head and then put the gun to her eye and blew out her brains.", Fernando explains.

"Was there any warning signs?", Hondo asks.

"Many. Elsa did not work or interacted with the other cyborgs. She lived alone a room with just a bed, a clothes dresser, a table and a chair. No books, other than for school. No teddy bears or other girly decorations. Nothing, except for a picture of her handler which she kept on her table. She worked in the dark when working her on guns. When she had to interact with the other cyborgs- it was business only. Personal matters were something that she point blank shot down.", Fernando answers.

"So she was a loner.", Hondo says.

"She, according to the other girls, has a crush on her handler. But they all do to some extent, the medication does that to them. Now some say that Lauro started to become impersonal to Elsa, started to treat her like a fifth wheel. She started getting sloppy on missions, he would 'condition her.'", Fernando adds.

"'Condition her'?", Hondo asks.

"Slap her around.", Fernando answers.

"That is so messed up.", Hondo says.

"Furthermore, handlers and cyborgs work as a team on a case. Lauro started to send Elsa to do the job and wait for her to return. Things were not working out for the two of them, not at all. Then one day, in fact, it was Christmas a couple of years ago, while the other handlers gave their cyborgs presents, Elsa waited and waited. When Lauro came and she got nothing, she asked to have him take her to the park. That was where she killed him and then herself.", Fernando says.

"Denying a child on Christmas, he deserved to be shot.", Hondo says.

"Well, what ever happened, I don't want the same to happen to Bink, which is why she needs to learn how to grow up. Even though what happened to Elsa was a long time ago, it can happen to the others at any moment. Bink is the most emotionally unstable of the group, because she sees herself as a baby and has to be babied about. Tammy can barely keep up with her at times, and yeah- Bink does well in missions and all, but that's for her to get rewards and following her programming. The others are not so babied as Bink is.", Fernando replies.

"So you're saying...", Hondo says.

"I'm saying that Bink has a lot of growing up to do, as does Tammy. It is not going to be easy for them both, but I'll be damned if Bink thinks that I'm getting in her way of Tammy. Its petty and jealousy for her to think that way, and she needs to learn that its not acceptable and there are better ways to deal with it.", Fernando says.

"I see. And I can't agree with you more.", Hondo says. 


	77. Chapter 76

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 76: Fact Findings<p>John Doe and Pinocchio go about Rome showing pictures and asking if anyone has seen their target: Tammy Squirrel. During the day John gets a phone call from Mr. Christiano.<p>

"Hello... Good Afternoon Mr. Christiano.", John says, answering his cellphone.

"Listen very carefully. Bianca has established contact with Onyx, and will be heading out to conduct other services for me. You make sure that no one collects on that reward, not even her.", Mr. Christiano says.

"Understood...", John says.

John hangs up the cellphone when Mr. Christiano ends the call on his line.

Hillshire and Marco are also seeking out information in the streets of Rome. Walking through the more seedy side of town, Marco finds a few grunts and shakes them down for information after they tried to make an attempt to rob them. As difficult as it was, the cyborgs stand their ground from killing the lot bare handedly, as Marco needed them for questioning, and as for the lot of them, an unconscious body is no better than a dead one when immediate information is needed. Marco does his best in shaking down the couple who were awake and aware. One has Marco's gun barrel shoved into his mouth while the other is pinned on the floor with his arm behind his back in a very awkward and uncomfortable angle by Angie. Triela and Hillshire search the bodies for weapons, money and identification.

"I know you and your boys here are with the Padania terrorists, so start talking and tell me what I know. I got a nervous trigger finger and it might slip if I don't get what I want to hear!", Marco says.

Marco pulls out gun from punk's mouth and slides it across his face to his forehead, then puts it against his temple.

"We don't know nothing! I swear!", the punk says.

"Funny, you were so eager to get something from us, and now that the tables are turned, you become chicken shit!", Marco says.

"All We Wanted Was Money! That's All!", the punk says.

"Oh sure- you and your friends here thought that it would be fun to pick on a couple of old men and their young girls...", Marco says, as he pulls back of the hammer on his gun.

"OK! OK! Word On The Street Is That There Is A two Million Euro Reward For Information On Who Ever killed Mr. Christiano's Niece! That is All I Know!", the punk says.

"Any word on who will be collecting that reward?", Marco asks.

"All The Big Guns Are Trying To Collect On It, But Nobody Knows Who Did It!", the punk answers.

"Do You Know?", Marco asks.

"I Would Not Be Mugging Old Men And Their Young Girls If I Knew! I Swear!", the punk answers.

Marco steps back and puts away his gun.

"You get to live another day... But if I hear you mugged an old lady, that will be the last old lady you and your friends' mug. My grandmother lives around these parts, so you better treat every old lady here as if it were YOUR grandmother- if you don't want to see me come back.", Marco says.

"I promise, I won't, I swear!", Punk says.

Marco starts to step away, as empty wallets are tossed at the ground. Angie follows, then Hillshire and finally Triela. Marco hands over a switchblade that he confiscated from one of the punks to Angelica.

"Here Angie- add that to your collection.", Marco says.

Angelica smiles and she pockets the knife in her dress pocket.

"She collects knives?", Hillshire asks.

"Guns, knives, gold teeth, anything. She collects odds and ends from missions. It helps her remember things when she has a physical connection to them. I think she has a ring with the finger still in it... Angie- do you still have it?", Marco asks.

"Its in that black box... But the finger shriveled up and turned black though.", Angelica answers.

"Its OK Angie... Its still good.", Marco says.

"And all I ever get are teddy bears!", Triela says herself but still audible by everyone.

"And that is all you are going to get if I can help it, Miss!", Hillshire says.

"HMPH!", Triela says.

"I would not mind having a teddy bear.", Angelica says.

Hillshire hands over a handful of cash to Marco.

"Slim pickings... They only had 800 Euros on them.", Hillshire says.

"So be it. Its just enough for dinner and gas for tonight. At least it won't be spent on drugs and other dregs of society... Hmmm... You still want that teddy bear, Angie?", Marco asks.

"Oh yes!", Angelica answers.

"Lead on Hillshire. You know where to get them.", Marco says.

"Uh boy...", Hillshire says to himself.

Hondo leaned back in his chair and chewed on what Fernando had told him. He knew they had a lot of wrinkles to iron out, but the more they ironed the more seemed to show. Hondo had still not eaten when this all broke out, so he grabbed some burger meat from the refrigerator and made a few triple cheeseburger sandwiches. He figured cooking them would give Rose enough time to finish her second girl talk that day.

Alex II enters the safe house, talking to several agents on the two-way radio, "Follow John Doe and his friend Pinocchio, if they come here then arrest them."

He then goes to Fernando, "One of my agents called and he say that John Doe and Pinocchio are in Rome and looking around trying to find Tammy. If they find out where she is at and if they come to near here, I told my agents to arrest them so I can interogate them and find where Mr. Christiano is. So someone needs to be with Tammy at all times if she want to go out.", Alex II says. 


	78. Chapter 77

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 77: Two Million<p>Marco, Hillshire and the girls return to the house as Hondo prepares the burgers. What ever Rose wanted to make for Hondo could at least now wait for the interim, and he hope that his interruption will be minimal at best.<p>

The girls take a seat at the sofa and start channel surfing the TV as Marco and Hillshire sit down with Fernando at the dining table. Angie sits down holding onto her newly bought Teddy Bear.

"Very little was found in Rome.", Marco says.

"What did you find?", Fernando asks.

"There is a two million Euro reward for your heads.", Marco answers.

"Just two million?", Fernando asks.

"Yes, but they do not know who it is that is oferring the reward.", Marco answers.

"Interesting. So they intend to use the two million as bait to flush out those who did it.", Fernando says.

"You got that right.", Marco says.

"So, what's the next step?", Hillshire asks.

"Well, as much as I hate them, we are now in the depths of a double mission. I so hate double missions.", Fernando answers.

"We can take care of the problems if anyone tries to collect on you two.", Marco says.

"Its not that. I need to get the pressures off Tammy, since even though she drew her weapon to protect me, it was I who did the actually shooting.", Fernando explains.

"Put the word out on the street?", Hillshire asks.

"If you have a few contacts to do it with.", Fernando answers.

"More than just a few.", Hillshire says.

"Good. I want the word to be- 'It Was Not The Redhead Squirrel.'", Fernando says.

"Got it.", Hillshire replies.

Hillshire goes out to make a few call on his cell phone.

Rose dragged a chair over to the window, put her feet on a box, and bit into an apple.

"Bink, the medication you are on causes you to bond with Tammy in a very strong way, it is designed to do that.", she said slowly, gathering her thoughts. She really hated doing this. Why was is that the women were automatically assigned the babysitting jobs? "However, that does not mean that you are supposed to be the only person in Tammy's life. In fact, she has the right to have as many other friends as she likes. Your selfish jealousy anytime Tammy has any relationship with someone else is unacceptable. Just because she has other people in her life does not mean she no longer loves you. You should allow your sister to have other people in her life besides you.", Rose's voice was getting louder and sterner with every word.

Rose continues at Tammy, "Tammy. This does not mean you are allowed to ignore your sister or treat her like dirt. She is your sister and she is supposed to be specially bonded to you. Every time you spurn her, she will react badly which could, no, will cause jealousy, which is dangerous for both of you. You need to be teaching, helping, and loving Bink as she requires. She is, after all, your sister. In short, you both need to act more adult and both need to be more loving and understanding toward each other. Is that CLEAR?", The air fairly crackled with her last words. The girls just stared at her and nodded... slowly.

Rose suddenly felt rather suffocated. With a sharp nod, she left the room with her apple. "Good."

She flew down the stairs and out the door. Detouring through the kitchen long enough to toss her apple core in the trash and note that she didn't get to cook like Hondo had asked her to. Which only made her more furious. She picked up a large rock and hurls it into a clump of trees.

'I didn't want to talk to them anyway.', she fumed in her thoughts. 'I only hauled them upstairs because Fernando made me feel like I had no other choice!'

As Rose goes outside, Fernando quietly gets up and walks out following her, Hondo finishes the burgers and quietly follows him, carrying the sandwiches on a plate with a couple of glasses and a bottle of root beer he found in the refrigerator. She sits down on the fender of one of the other cars and crosses her arms. Fernando keeps his distance from her.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

Rose almost jumps out of her skin, not expecting anyone to be where he was.

"Look Rose... There is no place for man in an argument between women, which is why I needed you to do this. I can't say I'm sorry, because it was something that needed to be done, but maybe a 'Thanks' is in order. In the least, I owe you one.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks back into the house without waiting for a reply from her or anyone else.

At that remark, the thunder clears from her features and Rose breaks into a small smile.

"You're welcome, Fernando.", she says as he walks away.

Hondo grinned at Rose as he nudges her in the ribs with his elbow.

"I told you he always has his reasons and he's not that unthoughtful. A bit too honest at times, but not unthoughtful.", Hondo says. Rose smiled at him.

"I know. I just hate those types of talks. I'm never sure what to say, and I didn't get to fix lunch for you!", Rose says. Hondo laughs and put his arm around her and gave her a slight shoulder squeeze.

"You'll have many more opportunities to fix me lunch. Fernando was right about that, you know. It couldn't have been handled by a guy. You remember talking to me about a quote form a book. It talks about the things a man does, his responsibilities around the house and in life. Well, there are things a woman does too and that was one of them. If you think a man likes to do all the things he has to, your mistaken. We all have to do things we don't want to or even feel uncomfortable doing. As some things are things a man does, or needs to do, there are things a woman does, or needs to do.", Hondo explains.

Rose looked off into the distance and soaked in what he said. They ate their burgers and sat close. Hondo waited for her to think and to respond. He knew as hard as this mission was on Fernando and himself it was twice as hard on her and the other gals. 


	79. Chapter 78

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 78: Out the Mouths of Babes<p>Fernando continues to work on his laptop, as Tammy and Bink have their long overdue talk, a talk that Bink's original handler should have had with her. He becomes too immersed in his work.<p>

"What's next on the agenda? Dinner?", Marco asks.

"Huh?", Fernando asks.

"What is it that you are doing?", Hillshire asks.

"The suckiest part of the job: Intel gathering.", Fernando answers.

"Oh. On who or what?", Hillshire asks.

"Trying to make connections: Onyx, Anne, Franco, Slovenia, LSD, Ergot, Padania terrorists, everything.", Fernando answers.

"Let us know when you get something.", Hillshire says.

"Its like a spider's web. Rays going out from a central point and a spiral about connecting everything together.", Fernando says.

"You're realizing that now?", Marco asks.

"Everything falls into that spider's web analogy.", Hillshire answers.

After several minutes of the three of them discussing this, Tammy and Bink leave their room and walk downstairs to the dining area. They both stop by Fernando's left side.

"Fernando, Bink has something to say.", Tammy says.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fernando. If You and my sister want to be lovers, then its fine with me!", Bink quickly blurting it out.

"BINK!", Tammy says.

"What was that?", Fernando asks, continuing to stare at his screen with his fingers frozen above the keyboard.

"If you and my sister want to be lovers then I'm sorry for getting in your way...", Bink says very quickly.

Tammy can only shake her head as she covers her face with her hands. Fernando slowly puts the laptop to sleep and closes the case. He then turns to Bink.

"I am going to pretend that I did not hear that. You understand what I'm trying to say?", Fernando asks.

Bink nods her head. Then she begins to shout.

"IF YOU AND TAMMY WANT TO BE LOV*-...", Bink shouts.

Two sets of tiny hands cover Bink's mouth as Triela and Angie grab her arms and drag her away. Fernando gets up out of his chair and goes over to one of the kitchen cabinets, pulling out a out a bottle of aspirin from the small stash of medications he keeps in the kitchen. He then fills a glass of water and drinks with an unknown number of pills, about 4. He then goes back to the laptop and picks it up.

"I'm going to my room.. Alone... and wish to be left alone!", Fernando says.

Fernando goes up to his room.

Hillshire and Marco look at Tammy.

"You and Fernando getting together or something?", Marco asks.

"NO!", Tammy answers, as she storms out.

Tammy look for the girls, but can't find them. Marco and Hillshire refrain from laughing.

"Cyborgs say the damnedest things.", Marco says.

"You should hear my Triela talk about me like a dog.", Hillshire says.

"I don't have that problem with Angie, she is an angel among cyborgs.", Marco says.

"That you know.", Hillshire says.

"What do you mean by that?", Marco asks.

"She might be a cyborg but she is also a girl, and girls will be girls.", Hillshire answers.

"Not my Angie.", Marco says.

"We will have to see about that then. You think we may need to sit down with Tammy and have that talk?", Hillshire asks.

"Which talk is this?", Marco asks.

"The Handler/Cyborg talk?", Hillshire asks.

"I never had it.", Marco answers.

"Well, being the first, you miss out on a lot. Besides, you gave that talk to me and the others at one time or another. It is most of us look to you for advice on how to deal with our girls since you have had yours for the longest.", Hillshire explains.

"Well, it is not as if it was easy. Angie has her own sort of problems to deal with.", Marco says.

"But Angie has proven herself in missions when she was at her worst when most of our cyborgs would be at the med-lab going through diagnostics.", Hillshire adds.

"Angie is one of a kind.", Marco says.

"You're telling me. Anyway, about that talk; shall we?", Hillshire asks.

"I will do it myself. Lord knows Jose had issues with Bink, looks like Tammy is not going to be different on this regard.", Marco answers.

"And they were doing so well up to now.", Hillshire says.

"Doing well in missions is the easy part. Doing the interpersonal relationship thing... That takes a bit more practice. Lord knows Jose had tried.", Marco says.

"He was succeeding.", Hillshire says.

"Lets go. I will need you to keep an eye on the cyborgs while I talk to Tammy.", Marco says.

Hillshire nods. After a few seconds of silent thought, they both get up and go look for Tammy. They find her near the rear entrance of the house. The girls, nowhere to be seen, probably behind the garage or at the bottom of the empty pool, though Hondo or Rose would have said something about them being at the bottom of the pool.

"Tammy. We need to talk.", Marco says.

"Not until I find Bink first.", Tammy says.

"Let Hillshire do that. You and I have a more important matters to discuss.", Marco says.

"What would be more important than finding Bink?", Tammy asks.

"You are more important. Now, let Hillshire find the girls while we talk.", Marco answers.

Marco starts to walk inside the house and up the stairs to the second floor. Tammy thought he was going to either of their rooms, but as she follows, she sees him go past Fernando's room and towards the storage room, where the stairway to the attic was.

"Where are we going?", Tammy asks.

"You'll see.", Marco answers.

Marco keeps on going, up the next set of stairs to the attic. Tammy follows. Marco walks out of the attic and onto the balcony. Tammy continues to follow as he steps to the rear of the building overlooking the parking area and garage. He leans over the small fence that covers the perimeter of the balcony. Tammy stands just a couple of feet away from him, looking over the area, still looking for Bink.

"That Fernando is quite some guy, isn't he?", Marco asks.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy becoming annoyed, asks.

"Take it as you like, but to me, he single-handedly took down the SWA just for you and your sister to be reunited. On top of that, he put the SWA back together and made sure that it can't be taken down again- all within a few days time. The Padanias and 5 Republics have been trying to do this to us for years- and he did it in days. But that is not why we are here.", Marco answers.

"Why are we here?", Tammy asks.

"How you deal with Bink is your business, but you have to put your hand down and enforce who the older sorella is.", Marco answers.

"We always had a difficult time growing up. Mom had her when I was 9...", Tammy says.

"You are the handler. She is the cyborg. You are the teacher, she is the student, and she has a lot to learn from you.", Marco says.

"Its not that easy.", Tammy says.

"It never is. But you must try.", Marco says.

Tammy sighs.

"Look, how Bink see things might be a bit skewed due to her conditioning medication. So when she said things like that- it is best to ignore until there is a more opportune moment.", Marco says.

"Its hard to ignore it when she says it in front of everyone.", Tammy says.

"We all been through this before with our cyborgs, so we know that she is misinterpreting what is going on around her. But that's the problem, you need to teach her how to interpret things so she won't be making those mistakes again. Figuring out who are the bad guys and killing them is easy. Figuring out who the good guys are, that can be a problem if things are misinterpreted.", Marco explains.

Tammy does not how to answer. From behind the garage, Hillshire comes out with the girls in front of him.

"Tammy, you had lunch yet?", Marco asks.

"I'm not hungry.", Tammy answers.

"In other words, you had not eaten at all.", Marco says.

"No. I made lunch for Fernando.", Tammy says.

"Like I said- he's quite some guy, aint he?", Marco asks and then thinks to himself, 'And she's deeply in love with him.' 


	80. Chapter 79

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 79: A Heartfelt Conclusion<p>Rose sighed and stared into the sky and pushed back her hat.<p>

"You're right, Hondo. I guess I was acting kind of wrong. I just don't know what to do with the girls. I'm not their mother, I'm barely older than they are. I guess I am just afraid of doing something wrong.", she says.

Hondo grinned at her and patted her hand, "Everyone makes mistakes, Rosie. Besides, I think you do better than you think you do. I saw Tammy and Bink before I came out here. You obviously got through to them."

"Well that's good.", Rose says. "Doesn't mean I won't have to give them the same talk later."

"I'm glad you are here to do that though. I know I couldn't.", Hondo replies. Rose smiled and hid her face on his shoulder. 


	81. Chapter 80

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 80: Searches and Findings<p>After Hillshire has returns to the house with the girls, Marco and Tammy take their separate ways; Tammy goes down to speak to Bink and Marco goes knocking on Fernando's door. Fernando's refusal and denial only made Marco to allow himself in the room.<p>

"I said I wanted to be left alone.", Fernando almost yells.

"You, more than anyone here, knows that you can't have privacy on a mission. Now, what have you found.", Marco says.

Fernando pauses for a second, as he looks at his screen for a moment.

"Nothing yet.", Fernando says.

"Nothing? It would seem to me that several connections can be made with what you got.", Marco asks.

"Anne and Franco connect with Padania. Onyx indirectly connects with Padania, but Anne and Franco does not connect to Onyx. Onyx is indirectly connects too the LSD and Ergot and perhaps Slovenia, but neither Padania or the 5 Republics connects to the LSD and Ergot- it is not their style to deal poison. Its like a couple of pieces are missing to complete this, at least 1 big one.", Fernando explains.

Marco pulls out a USB pen drive and hands it to Fernando.

"Try this.", Marco says.

"What is it?", Fernando asks.

"It's a list of dealers, smugglers, assorted assassins and henchmen, and their leaders.", Marco answers.

Fernando downloads the files to his laptop and parses the information on his pattern-matching program. A few more connection are made, but enough to tighten the web. He hands the USB drive back to Marco.

"Not much improvement there.", Fernando says.

"Some is better than none.", Marco says.

"It just shows that the hired guns and mad bombers are affiliated with Padania- something we already know.", Fernando says.

"What about that one?", Marco as he points to the screen, asks.

Fernando double clicks on the point that directly connects Padania with the LSD/Ergot and several henchmen. A window opens up, showing a picture of a redheaded squirrel, and its personal information.

"Bianca Scoiattolo? It says that she's a strong arm in Western Italy's mafia- mainly in assassins for hire and other unsolved crimes. Started from a lowly drug dealer-selling Heroine, Cocaine and LSD. Not much of a connection there.", Fernando asks.

"Well, if the LSD business is still going strong, she would know where the markets are and where to send the goods. In flooding the market, she can drive the competition out.", Marco answers.

"But in the amounts being found, there is more to this than just flooding a market. We're talking enough to poison water supplies and send whole communities into disarray.", Fernando explains.

Fernando puts a copy of the DVD that Alex II and Agent 47 returned with into the drive slot. It begins to play the recorded data.

"Strange. Most of the victims are children and teenagers. Hmmm.", Fernando says.

"What?", Marco asks.

"You know about the story of the Piped Piper of Hamlin?", Fernando asks.

"What of it?", Marco asks.

"As the story goes, he used moldy rye to poison the candy treats used to reward the children in help ridding the rats in the town.", Fernando answers.

"Moldy Rye has Ergot in it.", Marco says.

"You got that right. The Ergot sent the kids into a hallucination fit, and he used his flute to lure them out of town... You know, I wonder. Any of the girls musically inclined?", Fernando asks.

"They all are, but not in the flute.", Marco answers.

"Does not have to be the flute, could be a recorder or something else like that.", Fernando says.

"None of them plays a wind instrument.", Marco says.

"Then they will need to learn. All we need is a simple melody for them to play, and get the kids to follow. Then we round up the affected kids into a large area, and treat them with Thorazine.", Fernando says.

"What about stragglers and adults who are affected?", Marco asks.

"We are going to have to hunt them down. I think I may have some dart guns from the last mission somewhere. Damn, they are back in Naples.", Fernando answers.

"Just give me a design drawing and I can get the agency to build as many as we need.", Marco says.

"And the girls with recorders. I think I can do a little something with the dots.", Fernando says.

"Huh?", Marco asks.

"I can teach them a little tune for them to play. They play the tune, and get the kids to follow.", Fernando answers.

"I don't think the chief won't like the girls in that situation but we can get something done.", Marco says.

"Just get me the girls and the recorders- alto recorders.", Fernando says.

A couple of sheets of paper are prints on the printer and is given to Marco.

"Those are the plans for the dart guns we used in the last mission. Now take that to the chief along with my idea.", Fernando says.

"I'll get to him by tomorrow.", Marco says.

"Why not today?", Fernando asks.

"He'll get it by tomorrow, meaning even if I were to drop by the office today, I know that he is not there. But I also know that he will be there tomorrow. So I'll use the PC downstairs to scan and fax the documents over to him, along with a mission status report and your idea later in the day.", Marco answers.

"You're getting to be as snotty as I am.", Fernando says.

"Oh no- you excel on that on your own.", Marco says.

"Ha Ha... Now, about that rest I wanted.", Fernando says.

"You want rest? How long have you been in this game?", Marco asks.

"Too long.", Fernando answers.

"Then you would know that there is no rest for the like of us.", Marco says.

"At least I would like to be able to too sleep at night and not worry about who is going to shoot me in my own bed.", Fernando says.

"At least you can sleep at night.", Marco says.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Fernando asks.

"You have seen the state of this nation. It sucks badly. How was it that you- one lowly assed squirrel could take down an entire government agency? How could you have rebuild what was destroyed?", Marco asks.

"When you figure that out, tell me, because my head is still spinning on that ride. But most importantly, if you hadn't built a house from a deck of cards, it would not had fallen down at all!", Fernando answers.

"The SWA is not a house of cards...", Marco says.

"Then explain to me why it fell?", Fernando asks.

"One day, when its figured out, I will.", Marco answers.

"If you are to build a house of card, next time use tape and glue. Now, about my rest.", Fernando says.

Fernando's Laptop beeps uncontrollably.

"What's going on with that thing?", Marco asks.

"It just made a find that is making a lot of connections from...", Fernando answers.

"Where?", Marco asks.

Fernando clicks on the connection above Anne.

"A Mr. Christiano?", Fernando asks.

"That would be Anne's multi-billionaire uncle.", Marco answers.

"I know that. Its making definite connections to Padania and Onyx, and these two sub connections under him- are connecting to other places.", Fernando says.

"Click on them.", Marco says.

Fernando clicks on one of the two. A window pops open with text next to a picture of a middle aged scruffy looking rat with sunglasses: 'John Doe; retired CIA Agent, Hired hand and personal bodyguard to Mr. Christiano. Connected to several unsolved murders and missing person cases.'

"John Doe?", Marco asks.

"Yes, Its an American name used when somebody cannot or does not want to be identified. Now Mr. Doe, Why does you look so familiar?", Fernando asks.

"Who is the other one?", Marco asks.

Fernando clicks on other one. A window pops open with text next to a picture of a lean blonde haired young mouse no older than early twenties: 'Pinocchio, aka Pino; Hired hand and second personal body guard to Mr. Christiano. Connected to several unsolved murders and missing person cases.'

"I know that one. He's wanted for many crimes, but we can never find the bodies.", Marco says.

"Sounds to me he has 'a fixer.'", Fernando says.

"A what?", Marco asks.

"A hired hand who takes care of bodies that organized crime needs to get rid off. Most of them usually run funeral parlors or auto scrap and recycling centers.", Fernando answers.

"That would make things easy on the disposal end.", Marco says.

"You find 'the fixer', you get the evidence. That is, if this does not turnout to be a shoot out.", Fernando says.

"You mind printing that out for us?", Marco asks.

"Give the printer a minute, then I want you out of my room.", Fernando answers.

"Oh, with this, we will leave you for as long as you like!", Marco says.

"Yeah, sure.", Fernando says.

As soon as the printer finishes printing the file, all six pages, Marco grabs the copies, and walks out the room, running down the hallway, yelling, "HEY, Hillshire! We Got The Proof Of Connections Right Here!"

Fernando leaves the laptop on, on the desk as he walks to the bed and sits on it. The door remained slightly ajar. Fernando could get up and close it but doesn't. He just lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling, letting his thoughts get lost for the moment as he tries to figure out a plan.

Fernando thinks, "A certain red haired chipmunk said, 'the only way Tammy is to be protected from all this is to have her marry the one person who can protect her.' But I am not up to marrying anyone ever again unless they can prove to me that they are worthy of that bond from me. Nobody has been able to do that since the first time. So why is everybody so willing to put me into that situation when they won't do it for themselves. In marrying her, she becomes a housewife who is a prisoner in the home that I provide. I would not do that to her or anyone else, and most importantly, I can't be there for her all the time, so she has to be able to defend herself as best as she is able. Going home to one more dead wife will be too much for me to handle. Where's Tinkerbell when I need her?"

Fernando falls into a light sleep, though he may not have wanted too, but exhaustion has finally caught up with him and he releases himself to it. 


	82. Chapter 81

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 81: Rest<p>Hondo hadn't slept in a while either and was tired. He was used to being tired and not getting a lot of sleep on missions, but it was catching up with him. Rose saw this and demanded that he get some sleep. He argued of course, but Rose used powers that no man can argue with.<p>

"You need sleep!", Rose says.

"I'm fine, darling. I'll get a nap later.", Hondo says.

"No, you will get one now, while Fernando is napping. You know if you wait he'll be ready to go and you won't get none again.", Rose says.

"Well, that's just the way it goes. One of us need to be up to keep stuff under control around here.", Hondo explains. Rose stood in front of him and looks into his steel blue eye that were now bloodshot. She stood really close and spoke softly.

"I love you and I need you. I can't help Fernando like you can and I need your protection as well as I'm not as skilled a fighter as you are. Please, my love, get some sleep. Please?", Rose says so sweetly and softly. The ways of a woman are powerful at times and Hondo knew he was licked. It had been a while since he had really been licked, but now he was. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Darling. I'll get some sleep, but only if you promise to get some too.", Hondo says.

"I will. We can walk up together.", Rose says. Arm in arm they walked back inside and headed to their separate rooms. As they approached Fernando's room they were nearly knock over as Marco ran down the hall.

"HEY, Hillshire! We Got The Proof Of Connections right Here!", Marco yelled.

"Wonder what's got him so worked up?", Hondo wonders out loud.

"Nothing you need to worry about until after you get some sleep!" Rose says as she stood in front of Hondo, blocking the way Marco had gone.

"I know, I know!", Hondo says. He gave her a quick hug as he left her at her door and walked down to the next door of the room that he was using. Hondo shut the door and walked over to the bed. It was too soft for his liking as he slept too hard in it, but it would have to do. Hondo pulled his revolver out of its holster, laid down, and rolled over onto his side keeping the gun in hand.

'I need to help Fernando more, but how? I need to better protect Rose, too.', he thought, 'Rose. My Rose. What a woman. She's one to spend life with.' Thoughts of his mousette ran through his mind as he quickly fell into a good, but a light sleep. 


	83. Chapter 82

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 82: Understanding<p>John and Pino continued their search in Rome, asking questions to who ever they can get information out of. John managed to get access to the graveyard crew, asking questions and getting little in return. But sometimes little is enough- as in 'black fancy Porsche car' and 'younger girl with older guy in dark glasses.' In fact, if it were not verified that the two they were looking for were squirrels, John would be getting worried at the term 'older guy with dark glasses.'<p>

But with nothing else to go on, it will be a hard hunt to go on, but with some luck, who knows. Sometimes one has to look for luck in order to get it. They stop by a cafe and order a small meal they can munch on while looking over the Piaza di Spagna. If on another day, they may have gotten a catch. But today is a long day and the ones that they look for are many miles away resting.

Meanwhile back at the hideaway, Bink sits at the sofa with the other two next to her, holding her down in case she would try to make a break for it or stand up when she shouldn't as Tammy begins to have 'that talk' with her.

"Listen here Bink! Just because we are friends, does not make us lovers!", Tammy says.

"But you was in bed with him!", Bink says.

"So I was... But was I or he naked?", Tammy asks.

Bink hesitated, "No."

"Were we under the covers?", Tammy asks.

"No...", Bink answers.

"Were we kissing?", Tammy asks.

"Not from where I could see.", Bink answers.

"WE WERE NOT! WE ARE FRIENDS... HE HELPED ME GET YOU BACK... DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? FRIENDS!", Tammy yells at her.

Bink can only look at her, holding back tears that would have came out on a weaker person. That blank cyborg stare throws everyone off though.

"I'm... Sorry...", Bink says.

"You Should Be! And Not Just To Me, But To Him As Well!", Tammy says.

"I believe he wanted to be left alone to get some rest.", Marco says.

"Nooo...", Tammy says.

Tammy runs up the stairs, allowing herself into his room to check up on him, finding Fernando asleep. Back down stairs, Marco and Hillshire exchange a few words as quietly as possible.

"She's definitely has it for him. What you think- Florence Nightingale Syndrome?", Marco asks.

"Typical case if it were. What do you think of his end.", Hillshire answers.

"Its not returned, or if it is, he hides it very well.", Marco says.

Agent 47 goes onto the roof looking out side just in case if any intruders came, and thinking that he is the only one who can get John Doe and Pinocchio to talk. Agent 47 could be the one close enough to make John Doe talk, but he would be wrong in thinking in those terms. Fernando knows this more that anyone else, for like John Doe, Fernando underwent the CIA Anti-torture training as well.

Tammy just sat there in Fernando's room, keeping an eye on him while he slept. She held back every urge of climbing into the bed with him, thinking that she would accidentally wake him up and that he would not be happy about it.

Fernando just lays there, hardly moving in the two or three hours in which he napped.

Downstairs, Marco manages to call Priscilla at the SWA Section Two headquarters, faxing the information to her. Further information is gathered and exchanged, which is given to Ferro- Section Two's Support and Logistics. She gives the final order to gather the remaining Fratello and Sorella Teams, and have them patrol Rome.

The girls sit and watch TV as Marco and Hillshire awaits for further instructions from either end: Fernando or the SWA. Until then, they access the computer terminal at the far end of the house while the girls watched TV. Both Marco and Hillshire are no wimps on the keyboard, hacking away at various systems that they can get access too. Registered to Mr. Christiano are several cars, most through his business. But 4 Black Mercedes 780SELs are registered to him personally, 3 of the 4 have John and Pino registered as its drivers. One would think that they would be chauffeuring Mr. Christiano around, but they are not registered as personal limousines, rather as Personal Use Vehicles.

"Why would one have a quarter million Euro car registered as a Personal Use Vehicle?", Hillshire asks.

"It probably costs more, considering that he would have made the car bullet proof.", Marco answers.

"But all 4 of them?", Hillshire asks.

"He has too much money and power than what he knows what to do with. Even if you take 100-million from him, personally, it would not put a scratch on his assets.", Marco answers.

"People like that should not be living in such excess.", Hillshire says.

"People like that should not be paying terrorists to conduct terrorism.", Marco says.

Though 1 in 100 people in a given population may carry the gene for red-hair, perhaps half of them are females, and 1 percent of them are squirrels. That does not stop Pino and John from stopping the one or two that comes to any close appearance to their quarry. They do, however, meet up with Bianca and Michelle.

Fernando suddenly wakes up some 3 hours after he had passed out, sitting up suddenly, and taking his gun to aim at the shadow at the far end of the room.

"Who are you and why are you here?", Fernando says out loud.

Tammy hesitates in answering for a second.

"... Its me... Tammy.", Tammy says.

"Why are you here?", Fernando asks sternly.

"Just wants to make sure you were alright.", Tammy answers.

"Look- when I say I want to be left alone, I want to be left alone!", Fernando says out loud.

"But...", Tammy says.

"No butts, Tammy. You still have a lot of training to go through and a lot of personal changes to make before we can continue.", Fernando says.

Tammy thinks for a moment, wanting to change the subject. Fernando puts away his gun.

"Did you meant what you said the night before?", Tammy asks.

"What did I say?", Fernando asks.

"You said, 'Does it matter that I am at least twice your age?' and 'Does it matter that here and now we are going to put our lives on the line just for you?' What did you meant by that?", Tammy asks.

"How are you taking it?", Fernando asks.

"I need to know what you meant by that.", Tammy answers.

"I said to you that this is only an act.", Fernando says.

"Is that all I am to you? An act?", Tammy asks.

"I was afraid of this. Look Tammy- I told you that this is a high-pressure game we are playing, that people's feelings might get hurt if we are not careful. We cannot let our emotions get in the way in this mission, because if we do, one of us is going to get hurt.", Fernando answers.

Tammy sits there looking at the floor, holding back the urge to cry.

"Look, we are friends. Nothing more. Where that friendship stands depends on where you place it. But as far as I am concerned, we are not going to be friends that share each other's bodies for the sake of the relationship or for emotional expression. Nor are we going to extend ourselves to such activities for use as a pressure valve to release some steam. I do care about who you are and your well-being, so I am not going to extend what we have into those areas.", Fernando says.

"Do you find me beautiful.", Tammy says.

"Why do you ask?", Fernando asks.

"I want to know.", Tammy answers.

"I find nothing beautiful, not with this eyes of mine.", Fernando says.

"I'm not beautiful to you?", Tammy interrupting him, asks.

"No- you misunderstand. I cannot judge beauty by appearance because I never learned that step. To me beauty is on a different level, one that is measured from within. In there, you are, but I'm not supposed to tell you that.", Fernando answers.

"And why not?", Tammy asks.

"No man is supposed to allow his inner most thoughts to be exposed where others can see. I take that to an extreme, especially during missions. Maybe afterwards, we can go to a café and discuss this over a date, but now- lives are at stake- namely yours and Bink's. And I cannot allow such thoughts and emotions cloud my judgment and slow down my reactions.", Fernando answers.

Tammy gets up and slowly walks to the bed where she sits by him.

"Why the kiss?", Tammy asks.

"What kiss?", Fernando asks.

"At the park.", Tammy answers.

"I told you before, it is only an act. You have to act the part of giving yourself in a mission.", Fernando says.

"I cannot do that.", Tammy says.

"Seems to me you did well.", Fernando says.

"No. I gave myself to you for real, not as an act.", Tammy says.

Fernando looks at her, unsure how to answer. Tammy takes his hand and places it on her chest between her breasts. "Can you feel that? You have done that... To me. And I don't know how to handle it.", Tammy asks then says.

"Tammy. Look. Understand, that, we cannot allow our emotions get in the way during a mission. Maybe afterwards, but not now.", Fernando tries to explain.

"How long you expect the mission to last?", Tammy asks, holding his hand tighter against her.

"Don't know. Two weeks, maybe three or more.", Fernando says.

"And what about after?", Tammy asks.

"What would you want to happen after?", Fernando asks.

"What I want is something I can only get in giving myself to you.", Tammy answers.

"What I want is for a certain Ms Squirrel to be independent, strong and capable of defending herself because I may not be able to so afterwards. Until then, I want nothing in return.", Fernando says.

"What if we got married?", Tammy asks.

"Are you ready to take on such a step?", Fernando asks.

"No, but I can try.", Tammy answers.

"Look. I need you, to go downstairs and talk to Rose and the others about dinner. I don't care about where or when in fact, lets go out and eat. Nobody said we could have a little fun in a mission. Maybe it will break the tension we are having now.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks down at her lap, before closing her eyes, and slowly taking Fernando's hand from her chest and onto the side of the bed between them.

"Can we continue this afterwards?", Tammy asks.

"For as long as this mission lasts, when we need to talk, if you think we must then we will. ", Fernando answers.

She smiles a tiny smile before getting up from the bed and walking to see Rose to tell her what Fernando said. The door remains ajar when she left the room.

As Tammy walks down the hall to the stairs, Fernando thinks to himself, 'Why? Why here and why now?' 


	84. Chapter 83

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 83: Preparing for a Date<p>Fernando manages to shake off the numbness from his brain as he sat up against his bed, putting his feet onto the floor. He kept thinking of the little talk that Tammy forced upon him, and for the life of him cannot figure out as to why. Women at times are the hardest things to figure out and at others, the easiest. It is a riddle that has bothered all of male kind since sex-differentiation was introduced into the one-cells animals. We're talking 'since the beginning of time.'<p>

Fernando takes a look at his watch and finds it still early, not yet six in the afternoon. 'If this were home back at The Café,' he thought, 'I would be watching TV or hanging out at The Café. But here, there is almost nothing to do due to this counter-culture clash.'

Fernando goes to his desk where the laptop was. He uses it to go online and explore some options to eat at. He summarizes the list to 4 places, and prints them out on a sheet of paper. While it is printing, he goes to the bathroom to take care of his personal needs.

Much of the activity was downstairs, contained within the living room space in front of the TV.

Meanwhile in Rome, John and Pino take Bianca and Michelle to a cafe where the men were having a small meal, offering a drink of wine and perhaps some pastries. The girls accept. Michelle had to show some ID to the waiting staff in order to be served, though she looks like a young teenager, she is as old as Tammy is, if not older. "It's a pituitary gland problem, it makes me look so young."

"Well, missy. Some men like them young, or young looking.", John says.

"Oh, I know the kind... Dirty old men.", Bianca says.

"I might be old, but I'm not dirty. I respect women of all kinds.", John says.

"Which is why you were telling me to get off Mercedes...", Pino says.

"Who's Mercedes?", Michelle asks.

"Mercedes Benz. Pino here has a habit of being on top of their roofs.", John answers.

"Maybe he like being on top.", Bianca says.

"Being on top is one thing, putting your footprints all over her is another thing.", John says.

"HA! I don't allow any man to be on top unless they can prove that they can beat me. You up to it, Pino?", Michelle asks.

"Huh?", Pino asks.

"Ha ha! I think you caught him off guard.", John answers.

"I can take her on. And win.", Pino says.

"You sure about that?", Michelle asks.

"I notice that you carry everything on your right side. Even now, you take your drink with your right hand even though your purse is strapped over your shoulder. That tells me that your left is weak- very weak, probably from an accident.", Pino answers.

"So, what's your favorite weapon? Guns, knives, rifles?", Michelle asks.

"Knives. Guns make too much noise, and can be messy at times.", Pino answers.

"You think you can take me with a knife if I had a gun?", Michelle asks.

"Easy.", Pino answers.

Michelle draws her gun from her purse and aims it at Pino from less than 5 ft.

"How about now?", Michelle asks.

"You would be dead before you could pull the trigger.", Pino answers.

"How about if I were 10 feet away?", Michelle asks.

"I would move in 9 feet and kill you before you can pull the trigger.", Pino almost brags.

"I like the way he talks... So confident.", Bianca says.

"Well, he's mine for tonight. You can have the dirty old man.", Michelle says.

"Really?", Bianca asks.

"I'm not a 'dirty old man'", John answers, with a smile as he took to his drink.

"That remains to be seen.", Bianca says.

"How about another bottle of wine to find out.", John says.

"Now you're talking.", Bianca says.

John signals to the waiter for another bottle.

"So, you have a room nearby?", Michelle asks.

"We can have any room you like. Mr. Christiano has places in store and hide in.", John answers.

"That is all I wanted to hear.", Michelle says.

At the safe house, Alex II was watching the Weather Channel, seeing that there will be a chance of T-Storms in the Rome City Area including Nemi, high of 78 degrees.

"Great going to Rain", Alex II says to himself. A knock on the door forces Alex II got up, "I will get it" He takes out his gun as he open the door a little "Who is it?"

"Mail Man.", a male voice says.

Alex II opens the door, after seeing it was an an agent mouse in Italian Postal Service uniform, handling over to Alex II a package, "It for you sir."

"Did anyone follows you?", Alex II asks.

"NO.", the postal mouse stated, handing Alex I the package.

Alex II heads to his room as he opens his package. He begins to read it. It was from his father in Hong Kong. It was about a meeting Alex II was reading about John Doe and his father were friends years ago. His father wrote about John Doe's skills as both an agent and as an assassin.

Hondo had actually slept for five hours. He would have liked more and was used to more, but on this mission his body and mind did not allow for long sleeping periods and he smelled something really good. Hondo got right up out of bed, holstered his gun and slipped on a pair of moccasins he kept for time when he needs to not be heard.

He walks over to Rosie's door and knocked softly, when no answer was heard he opened it slightly. She had told him if 'you woke first to wake me up right away as well.' He silently walked to her side. She looked like an angel, as she lies there asleep. He sat on a chair beside her bed and just looked at her for a few minutes. He knew she'd be mad if she found out he was awake and didn't wake her. He brushed the red/gold, curly locks from her forehead and kissed it softly. Hondo may be hard, to others as he was on himself, but there was a lot of gentleness hidden under his hard shell and he wanted to give it to the woman that he loved so much. She stirred a little, but didn't really wake up. He starts rubbing her neck and left shoulder as he spoke to her.

"Darling, Time to get up. Wakey, wakey, as the Brits say.", Hondo says softly.

"Hmm... Urgumm.", Rose replied.

"Now, I hate to wake you, but you told me to and I know you'll give it to me if I didn't.", Hondo says with a chuckle.

"Mmm. Oh.", she yawns, "That feels good. How long did you sleep?", Rose asks her eyes still shut.

"About five hours, almost six.", Hondo says.

"SIX!", Rose says out loud as she popped awake and jumped out of bed, much to Hondo's surprise. "I hope it didn't burn!", Rose exclaims as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Hondo was right on her tail.

"Slow down! Burn what?", Hondo asked. They got to the kitchen and Rose opened the oven fast and sighs a sigh of relief.

"Its still good.", she says.

"What?", Hondo asked.

"I came down again right after you fell asleep and threw together some BBQ beef. I was gonna finish it after a nap, but I didn't plan to sleep that long, but no problem, its still fine. Now I can finish the coleslaw and the beans.", Rose answers.

"You need me to help?", Hondo asked.

"No! You did lunch, now I'm gonna do this for you and the others myself.", Rose answers,

"OK, Darling. If you need me, I'm gonna seeing what Fernando is up to.", Hondo says as he walks off in search of their flying squirrel leader. 


	85. Chapter 84

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 84: Bringing on Many Changes<p>Fernando heard much of the conversation downstairs between Rose and Hondo, and decided that things would be best of he sought out a bit of opened space privacy. After taking care of his needs, he walks over to his room to check on the printing of the list. Finding it done and waiting for him to retrieve it, Fernando continues onward to the attic's staircase and up to the balcony. There he walks over to the front of the house and look out on the front yard and over to the highway just a few dozen feet from the house. Fernando takes to the edge of the top roof and climbs up onto its slope, continuing out onto the highest point of the building. There he just sits down and over looks the scenery from almost 50 feet above the ground, well hidden from view for anyone looking straight up.<p>

It did not take Hondo too long to find that Fernando was not in his room or anyplace in the house as Fernando would have to have passed him in order to leave the building. He takes to the attic and balcony. But looking down the length of the balcony, Fernando could not be found on that side of the building. Looking out onto the parking lot, Hondo finds Fernando's Porsche, signifying that he has to still be on the compound's grounds somewhere. Hondo continues onward to the front of the house, again not finding Fernando in the immediate area. He continues to the opposite far side, not seeing him there either. Hondo looks around.

"Where in tarnation is he?", Hondo asks.

Hondo looks over the parking lot, expecting for Fernando to step out of his Porsche or something. Fernando quietly walks over to the rear of the room and looks down at Hondo after hearing him.

"Have you tried looking up?", Fernando asks.

Hondo flinches, grabbing onto his gun but refrains from drawing it. He then relaxes as he turns to him.

"What are you doing up there?", Hondo asks.

"Just needs some alone time, and since we squirrels are great climbers- you figure it out.", Fernando answers.

Hondo jumps up and picks himself upon to the slope of the roof and walks over to Fernando.

"We mice aint that bad in climbing either.", Hondo says.

"Well- you are, compared to the rest of the population. What brings you up here?", Fernando asks. He starts to walk over to the front of the house, where he sits on the edge of the roof. Hondo follows and takes the other slope to sit on as they both look out into the highway.

"Just want to know what's next on the agenda.", Hondo says.

"Just a lot of issues and problems.", Fernando says.

"Issues and problems?", Hondo asks.

"Yes. I thought this was going to be a simple 'Rescue Tammy' and get her into some fighting shape so she can continue with the SWA. Instead we are caught in the web as before of dealing with a national issue of a foreign country, and far as anyone can see, what should be a simple two or three week mission looks like it may take months.", Fernando answers.

"I did not intended to stay here indefinitely.", Hondo says.

"Neither do I.", Fernando says.

"Is that all?", Hondo asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Then spill it.", Hondo says.

"Its you, Rose, Tammy, Bink and the others.", Fernando says.

"Me and Rose?", Hondo asks.

"Look, no offense to you or her, but a relationship has no place in a mission. People are all around observing us, and if they see you two being close, they are going to figure that if them can't hurt you directly, they will hurt her to hurt you. That I don't want. Rose needs to be in some form of fighting shape.", Fernando explains.

"She is in the Navy.", Hondo says.

"The military does not guarantee anyone to be in fighting form. Look, just do me a couple of favors.", Fernando says.

"What would that be?", Hondo asks.

"Aren't they obvious?", Fernando asks.

"I want to hear it from the horse's mouth- sorta speak.", Hondo answers.

"OK, from the Horse's Mouth- Tea Biscuit in fourth race.", Fernando says.

"Heh?", Hondo asks.

"Seriously, 1) Don't publicly show affection to her. Indoors, in the house or garage, OK. Out outside- people can see you two and take advantage of that.", Fernando answers.

"I'm sorry then for letting my guard down.", Hondo says.

"No- its not your fault. We all been there and we all welcome it. I don't want anyone to go after her to get at you. Understood?", Fernando asks.

Hondo nods.

"Secondly- get Rose into some form of fighting form, like I am with Tammy. This way, if somebody has comes along to get her- she can fight back and you won't have to worry about her getting hurt.", Fernando says.

Hondo nods before speaking.

"What about you and Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"It applies to me with her, just more so since this mission involves her.", Fernando answers.

"I heard the others talking about you two.", Hondo says.

"Gossip talk?", Fernando asks.

"When its from men, its not necessarily gossip, but observations.", Hondo answers.

"Its gossip either way you look it Hondo. Now, what is it that they are saying?", Fernando asks.

"I don't like to repeat gossip... So listen carefully.", Hondo answers.

"OK... Yeah?", Fernando, rolling his eyes, asks.

"I over heard Hillshire and Marco saying something about Tammy having Florence Nightingale Syndrome, and having it bad. I don't know what is...", Hondo answers.

"Florence Nightingale Syndrome is when somebody gets rescued falls in love with their rescuer.", Fernando explains.

"So that makes a lot of sense, especially what Tammy has been saying to Rose and all that.", Hondo says.

"I really don't want to know what she said to Rose.", Fernando throws at him.

"I think she wants to have your squirrel puppies.", Hondo says.

"My answer is no.", Fernando says.

"Sounds like you're in denial.", Hondo says.

"And if I am?", Fernando asks.

"Its not my place to say, but she needs all the support she can in this.", Hondo answers.

"She has my support, as I can give it. But I cannot reciprocate the kind of emotional commitment and attention she wants. At best I can do is give her the minimum of that.", Fernando says.

"And why not?", Hondo asks.

"Missions and Love do not mix.", Fernando answers.

"And why not?", Hondo asks.

"People are after her and Bink. If I let my guard down to be emotionally attached to her- they are going to catch up to her and do her in the most deadly ways I cannot imagine. She would be killed, and I would have failed. Adding emotions to that will make it unbearable. Face it Hondo- how would you like it if somebody killed Rose with the relationship you two are having now?", Fernando explains and then asks.

"I would not like it at all.", Hondo answers in a very cold tone.

"Imagine that I would feel the same.", Fernando says.

"But you do love her, right?", Hondo asks.

"Lets get serious Hondo. I don't, I can't, and I will not love her while we are going through this mission. I-we cannot allow emotions get the better of us, so as men, we have to turn off that part of ourselves and be robots in disguise.", Fernando answers.

"What about after the mission?", Hondo asks.

"What happens after the mission, we will have to get there first.", Fernando answers.

"I think I hear wedding bells.", Hondo says.

"Maybe for you and Rose, in fact I can put in a good word with the Pope to get you two hitched.", Fernando says.

"We're not Roman Catholics.", Hondo says.

"But ninety-nine percent of this country is. You two can go back to The Café as a wedded couple, or if you want, wait to go back to The Café and get married there. Mind you, I cannot publicly step on American ground ever again.", Fernando says.

"What are you trying to say?", Hondo asks.

"Nothing important. Is Rose cooking dinner for everyone or is this a private affair?", Fernando asks.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was for us two.", Hondo answers.

"That's fine. I'll empty the house and you two can have some privacy.", Fernando says.

"You don't have to get out of your way on account of us.", Hondo says.

"Its better that we do- so you and her can talk about what I told you. Just understand that I don't want her hurt, and if she is going to get hurt, at least have her in a fighting chance against those who would do her harm.", Fernando says.

"OK.", Hondo says.

"One more thing.", Fernando says.

"What's that?", Hondo asks.

"In case the house gets attacked, there is a trap door emergency exit to the basement behind the wall in the back of the kitchen in the hall that leads to the first floor bedrooms and bathroom. To open it- leave the refrigerator, oven and microwave doors open and it will unlock the door. Open it, climb down the ladder and lock the door behind you. It will leave you by the tool shed in the basement. From there you can go to the sub basement and out the garage. Make sure to lock all the doors you open behind you.", Fernando explains.

"This is some place...", Hondo says.

"I just to get away and think things out.", Fernando says to himself.

"Just don't go hurting Tammy.", Hondo says.

"That's not my intention, but its going to happen anyway.", Fernando tells him.

"Then do what you cannot to allow it happen.", Hondo says.

"I see no way out of it.", Fernando explains.

"There is, you just don't see it.", Hondo says.

"Only way not to hurt her is to give her what she wants.", Fernando says.

"And what's wrong with that?", Hondo asks.

"We're in a mission for one.", Fernando answers.

"I know that things happen during missions. I also know how stressful things can get on missions, so if something happens, let it happen.", Hondo says.

"You wonder why James Bond is always chasing a skirt and drinking vodka martinis until his eyes turn red? It is how he deals with the stress and pressures of being on a mission. I don't what to do that to Tammy, nor do I want her to do the same to me.", Fernando explains.

"So you do care about her then.", Hondo answers.

"Care- yes.", Fernando says.

"And with Care comes Trust, then Attraction and then Love.", a soft female voice says from below. It was Rose. A ladder gets propped up against the roof, and Rose and Tammy climbs up to the slope. Rose walks on over to Hondo and Tammy to Fernando.

"Swell, there goes my alone time..", Fernando says.

Rose sits next too Hondo and leans against him. He slides a bit away, making Rose think that there was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong?", Rose asks.

"You and I need to talk. But not now.", Hondo answers.

"Oh?", Rose asks.

"Lets leave the two squirrels alone...", Hondo answers.

Hondo gets up and starts to walk to the ladder that the girls had placed up. He climbs half way down and helps Rose get her footing. Once on the balcony, Hondo takes the ladder with him to the attic.

"Hey! They are going to need that to get back down!", Rose says.

"They're squirrels, Rose. Climbing up and down trees is what they do. Besides, trust me, they need to be left alone for the meantime.", Hondo says.

The door to the attic closes.

"So you don't love me?", Tammy asks.

"We been through this before, Tammy- Its not as much as you would want me to.", Fernando answers.

"But you said about getting married and all that.", Tammy says.

"I cannot let emotions mix into a mission, and you cannot afford too either.", Fernando says.

"And why not?", Tammy asks.

"This is why...", Fernando answers.

Fernando takes a look at his watch and presses a button on it before he leans over to her and gently places his lips against hers, and just as slowly they start to embrace. After some time passes, Tammy pushes him away from her as she starts to panicky pants for air.

"How can you hold your breathe for that long?", Tammy asks.

Fernando presses the button on his watch, and shows her the elapsed time: 1 minute and 23 seconds.

"I don't hold my breath, I just breathe very lightly. But- knowing that or not, the time that has passed, we were vulnerable to anyone who wants to get to either of us because we were too busy with ourselves.", Fernando says.

Tammy has to think before giving a reply of some sort.

"So what are you trying to say? You do love me or...", Tammy asks.

"I can say, for the mission- saving you and Bink means everything is first. If I allow our feelings to get in the way...", Fernando answers.

"How about a simple Yes or No!", Tammy says, interrupting him.

"I don't know, maybe I do! But I'm too locked up in holding back to keep those emotions interfere with the mission and have one of us get hurt because of them.", Fernando says.

"But, after the mission- you would know- is that what you're trying to say?", Tammy asks.

"Yes.", Fernando answers.

"Then mission over. If you can't tell me what and how you feel for me, then I don't want your help or your pity.", Tammy said. As she starts to get up, "In fact I don't want to see you any more!"

Tammy gets up, putting each foot to either sloping side of the roof, and turns to where the ladder was. She takes a step towards it but trips on the apex of the roof against loose shingle and begins to fall, screaming all the way down as she goes. Fernando manages to get up half way and grab on to a reaching arm of hers and pulls her towards him, holding her as tightly as possible. For a while they hold each other tightly. Fernando loosens his grip on her, but she does not. She cries softly against him.

"Tammy, are you alright?", Fernando asks.

"Just hold me... You... Damned... Uncaring... Idiot!", Tammy answers, between her tears.

Fernando slowly sits himself down on the roof while holding her. He whispers in her ear.

"Who said I don't care? I do care, and that is where the problem lies.", Fernando asks.

"Just shut up- please!", Tammy answers.

"Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"I said for you to shut up!", Tammy answers.

"Can I ask you one question?", Fernando asks.

"No!", Tammy answers.

"Will you marry me?", Fernando asks.

No verbal answer comes from Tammy, nor does any action that would give one. She just cries as she holds onto him. After a while she stops, loosens up in her grip on him and looks up to him. She takes her arm to try to wipe away her tears and then her nose as she tries to pull back on the sniffles from crying.

"Not to someone who does not love me back.", Tammy says.

"To love and cherish, honor and hold, until death do us apart- those words do have a special meaning to me, for I have lived them, and am willing to live them again with somebody who I do care about a lot, but...", Fernando says.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

"There is business to attend too first, your safety to restore, and your freedom to establish. Until then we cannot say or do anything that advertises to the world of our closeness or caring for one another- because they would use that against us to hurt the other. I don't want you hurt, I don't want others to use you to try to hurt me. We take care of that, then if you don't mind not ever stepping back in US-American soil again, we have the rest of the world to explore.", Fernando answers.

"Why can you not ever return to the US?", Tammy asks.

"The Agency and I made a deal. That deal includes that I don't ever return to the US... Not from here by normal means. It does not mean that my time traveling counter parts are expelled too, they are probably over at The Café causing trouble as only I know how.", Fernando answers.

"As your wife, would you make me a time traveler?", Tammy asks.

"You have a lot to learn before I can take you there. Just remember what I told you before my nap- about the headaches...", Fernando answers.

"Uhm... When you go to the past and change something in time, you have two sets of memories of the same event and that causes the headache?", Tammy asks.

"Consider headache gone.", Fernando answers.

"Uh? How?", Tammy asks.

"I can't tell you now, but when this is all over, I will. I promise you. OK?", Fernando asks.

"Do I have much of a choice?", Tammy asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"Lets deal with what we got... Now, how are you going to explain to Bink and Alex that you're now engaged to me?", Fernando asks.

"I can't, not until I get a ring first.", Tammy answers.

"OK then. Get dressed up for dinner. I'll get Marco and Hillshire to baby-sit Bink for the interim. I promised Hondo some alone time with Rose in the house.", Fernando says.

"Where you want to go?", Tammy asks.

"I remember a little place in Rome, called the Coppola. Just dress up nice for the occasion, but don't over do it though. Care to climb down?", Fernando asks.

Cautiously Tammy gets up off Fernando and together slowly walk to the edge of the roof to the balcony. He hops down to the balcony below and then catches Tammy as she does the same. Together they return to the house and their respective rooms. Fernando makes a phone call to Marco and Hillshire to return to the house, though they were conducting practice runs in the empty pool with their girls and some paint guns that they found in the basement. Fernando asks them to take Bink out with them to dinner, as both he and Tammy, and Hondo and Rose are in need of some alone time. Though Marco jokes about it, but is more than happy to oblige. He later calls Alex II and explains to him that Hondo and Rose needs some time to talk things out and asks for him to not return to the house until after 9pm.

After a bit of clean up and dress up time, Marco and Hillshire takes the girls out with them to some restaurant in Rome, followed by Fernando and Tammy in his Porsche to the Coppola, also in Rome. He finds parking along some side street, needing to walk a couple of block to the restaurant. But Fernando decides to take a different route, making a short walk long, as they pass by the Piaza di Spagna, and the shops near by. Passing by a jewelry store, Fernando shoves Tammy inside. She resists, but eventually goes in. After several minutes, Tammy is fitted with a simple six karat solitaire ring of his choosing. He get the matching wedding ring to be shipped to The Café, under his daughter's, Dr. Aiesha G., name. Afterwards, they step out to walk about before finding the Coppola for a fine Italian dinner. 


	86. Chapter 85

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 85: As the House Empties<p>'He had pulled away from her on the roof...', Rose stood over the pot of beans she was attempting to cook. Not that she knew anything about cooking them, she was just trying to do something nice. She listened to Fernando herd everyone else out of the house as a single tear fell from her bright green eyes into the beans.<p>

'Oh gracious! You're acting like a ninny!', Rose thought to herself. 'He pulled away- he wanted to talk. It always scares me when people say that. Darn that Fernando! He had probably talked Hondo into breaking up with me. Just because they were on some dumb mission, Heart of Lead Fernando wants to butt in between us.'

Another tear dropped into the slaw. She sniffed, trying to get hold of herself. Hondo was coming into the kitchen. Rose did not turn around when she senses he was behind her.

Hondo turns her around and held her in his arms. At first she resisted, and then relaxed as another of her tears dripped onto his sleeve. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rosie, sit down. This is for both our sakes.", he says quietly.

Hondo gave her all the details of his conversation with Fernando before she had showed up with Tammy. Sock, dismay, relief, fear, anger, Rose went through all of these. When he was done, she looks at Hondo her face was very pale.

"You... You aren't going to be with me like Fernando is acting with Tammy are you?"

"No. I can't", he says simply. Rose broke into a relieved smile. "But Rosie, I can't show you affection outside the house.", he continued.

"I can live with that. If I lost you and it was my fault I don't think I could live with myself.", she says, then continued. "But you should know, I am tougher than Fernando thinks I am."

"You should still learn to defend yourself.", he says.

"Oh, I know that. I still am quite easily overpowered.", she answers.

"Hmmm... Let's start with a test of strength. How many push ups can you do?", he asks.

Rose giggled nervously and tried. After fifteen she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"You gonna be OK?", Hondo grinned.

"Ugh! My arms are never going to work again!", she giggled.

"OK. Come on. Off the floor.", Hondo drags her into a chair. "Let's eat, we'll try some more things afterward.

Hondo and Rose filled their plates at the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat. They just chatted about dreams and plans and about each other. Rose insisted she didn't know how to cook, but the food was excellent: BBQ beef sandwiches with sharp cheese, dill pickles and coleslaw with beans and chips on the side. They took their time eating, but they were soon finished. Hondo helps clean the table and did the dishes while Rose put the food away.

After they finished Hondo took her to the computer nook to show her some self defense tactics and some exercise to help her and fast. They work on combat stretches and strengthening moves, basic blocks and throwing techniques, knife hiding, blocking, fighting and throwing, gun quick draw, point shooting, and lastly stealth and hiding techniques.

Poor Rose was worn out after all that training. She pants heavily. "I just... can't do any more!", Rose squeaks as she lay on the floor after trying some abdominal work. Hondo sat down on the floor beside her and rubbed her arm.

"Its OK, Darling. I'd work ya slower, but we're on a tight schedule. That's enough for tonight though.", Hondo says.

Rose smiled as she panted on the floor. Hondo pulls her up into a sitting position and gave her a hug.

"You did really well.", Hondo says.

"Thank you. I love you.", Rose says as she pulls back so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you too. And I care about you. That's why I have to put you through all this.", Hondo says.

"I know.", Rose says.

Hondo then stood up and helped Rose to her feet. They walked back to the computer where Hondo prints out several instruction sheets for her to work out a schedule that she could use to space out her routine to learn it better and to make it more affective on her body.

He sat her down on the couch to explain them all to her again and as she look on the papers. He then sat behind her and massaged her aching shoulders. He was sure the shoulders were not the only place that ached, but he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate other massages at this time.

She goes take a shower to clean up and relax after he finished explaining. She thanked him for the massage. As she entered one bathroom to get a shower he entered the other one to get his out of the way too. They were both get dressed and watch a movie by the time everyone else got back.

Alex II was in a local bar since he can't come back to the house until after 9PM. He look at his watch, it was 8:30 PM Italy Time. He and Agent 47 waited another 30 minutes at the bar. They come across a few guys asking for a red headed squirrel. As Alex II listens, then radios the Italian police, letting them know that he spotted several men asking about the red head's bounty poster. The police go into the bar and arrest the men and took the bounty poster, tearing it up. The police took them to jail.

"Agent 47, let go meet with the police and the NSA before we go find John Doe, Pinocchio.", Alex II says.

They get into their car as snowstorm came. It snows hard while they drove to the police station to ask questions about John Doe and Pinocchio, but will get no answers. 


	87. Chapter 86

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 86: Rome<p>Fernando and Tammy have their dinner in relative solitude; solitude against those that they know compared to the rest of the world. At least they were able to have their meal in relative peace like the other patrons of the Copolla. It was a simple one course pasta meal with salad, dessert, and wine. Fernando kept his alcohol consumption as low as possible since he was to drive them home. Tammy was a bit more generous.<p>

For Tammy, part of her immediate wants and desires were fulfilled. But she wanted more and she knew that she had to wait to obtain it all, in the least for her this was a step in the right direction. Fernando was not too happy with being rushed in the prospect of engagement and marriage in the midst of a mission. Fernando is not against marriage, even for himself, but it has to be for the right reasons. Mission crushes and Florence Nightingale Syndrome is not the right reasons as far as he was concerned. But why did he agree to an engagement? Fernando was not going to ask or answer those himself. For now Tammy was happy and for now that is what counted.

They took their time as they ate and talked. Tammy wants to talk about their future, Fernando about the mission and how to put it to an end. Neither two were able to make their ends meet. Tammy eventually bends to his needs in talking about the mission, though she does not want to, she does for argument's sake.

The meal itself was not too fancy; a simple meat and pasta dish for the two of them with vegetables and wine. Fernando partakes in more water than wine, Tammy chooses more wine over water. Dessert was a fine custard with fruit, and topped off with coffee or wine. Conversation was still at a stand still.

"Look Tammy, I don't care who you tell about this engagement. I don't want it or us to get in the way of your safety. I already explained to you that through me, you cannot return to The Café. You could visit it, but you cannot return. I just want you to learn that we would be living a poorer version of life that the Duke and Duchess of Windsor had.", Fernando says.

"Does it matter? As long as you protect me and make me happy, I will do the same for you.", Tammy asks.

"You're not getting my point.", Fernando answers.

"I do get your point. Do you get mine?", Tammy asks.

"The mission is more important for now than what we have, because if something were to happen to you...", Fernando answers then becomes silent.

"If something were to happen to me, what?", Tammy asks.

"If something were to happen to you- then we are no longer a couple.", Fernando answers.

"And why not?", Tammy angrily asks.

"I can't marry a corpse.", Fernando answers.

Tammy cannot answer for several seconds. "Oh...", she then says.

"Look... It is not important whether we are a couple or even friends. What is important is that you are more than willing and capable to do those things important to your survival. If you can survive, then we can be friends and even more than friends. Without you, there is nothing. I would rather lose you and have you angry at me for not returning what you think I should give you than for me to be putting flowers on your grave every year. I care for you, maybe too much, but at least I have my priorities in trying to do what I think is right for you. You understand what I'm trying to say?", Fernando asks.

"I do.", Tammy answers.

"Then what are we to do?", Fernando asks.

"Finish the mission first...", Tammy answers.

"Good.", Fernando says.

"But...", Tammy says.

"But what?", Fernando asks.

"What about after the mission is completed?", Tammy asks.

"That remains to be seen, but until then- that ring on your finger is a promise. And though promises do get broken, lets not do anything that would complicate issues into that direction. Right now, you and Bink are important and you and her are the mission where you have to complete you mission against the LSD Dealers.", Fernando answers.

"Why don't I just quit the SWA and end this everything.", Tammy says.

"Then who is going to take care of Bink? Who is going to pay for her medical expenses, to replace her cybernetic parts when they wear out? Don't kid yourself in that Gadget will be the godsend solution to Bink's needs- Gadget would have her taken apart on her lab slab and try to figure out all of her components and get everything wrong. Further more- Gadget is not a doctor...", Fernando asks.

"But your daughter is.", Tammy answers. Interrupting him.

"Aiesha does not know enough to figure all this out in time to save Bink. In short- for the time being until they retire Bink, you two are stuck with them.", Fernando says.

"How long will that take?", Tammy asks.

"I'm supposed to be retired from the CIA. But, they have a saying, 'There is no such thing as a retired agent. Only dead ones.' Of course, I left on my own, but they do know how to get to me when I'm needed. The SWA will do the same thing to you. So enjoy what peace and quiet that you can get, they will come looking for you when they need you again.", Fernando answers.

Tammy looks down at her plate, not sure how or not wanting to answer.

"There is no such thing as a retired agent. Sometimes I swear.", Fernando says, as he reaches for the wine glass.

"What?", Tammy asks, looking up at him.

"If it were not for you coming back half a year ago, we would not be in this mess right now.", Fernando says.

"I did so to get my sister back.", Tammy says.

"And you got her back, but at what cost? Look Tammy- I'm not getting on your case or anything like that. Reuniting you and Bink was something that had to be done and something I would do again if I had to repeat everything again. Now that you are at this point, what I'm trying to say is, are you willing to do what you have to do in order to keep you two together?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"Are you, where you are at now- willing to do the same for me?", Fernando asks.

"Without question.", Tammy answers.

"Then forget about me for now, and lets complete this mission to some conclusion so you can move on with your life.", Fernando says.

"Would that life include you?", Tammy asks.

"Just remember that the ring is a promise from me to you. One that I will try not to break.", Fernando answers.

"What are you trying to say?", Tammy asks.

"People change, Tammy. Suppose that when the mission ends, your feelings for me change. That the things we may have done in this mission to keep the stress and pressures from getting to our sanity no longer applies. What then?", Fernando asks.

"Do you love me?", Tammy asks.

"I do, but that is not the issue here.", Fernando answers.

"What is?", Tammy asks.

"The issue is you. I know I will change when this mission is over. I'm just wondering about you.", Fernando answers.

"I won't change.", Tammy says.

"You already have.", Fernando says.

"How?", Tammy asks.

"You pulled the trigger once on someone and almost pulled it on another. This from one who said she never would, and yet she did. That is a profound change. Continuing further- you will continue to change. What if when this is over- you no longer have those feelings towards me?", Fernando says and then asks.

Tammy thinks for a while.

"I have had those feelings towards the end of the first mission, when you got Bink back for me...", Tammy says.

"Since when?", Fernando interrupting her asks.

"Since when those goons tried to collect that reward and took me as a hostage for that reward, when you came in and rescued me, even though you killed everyone there and destroyed the floor, somehow you made sure that I was not hurt.", Tammy answers.

"I did what I had to do.", Fernando says.

"It was then, when you came in that I wanted you. But...", Tammy says.

"But what?", Fernando asks.

"But I thought you and that red headed chipmunk were a couple.", Tammy answers.

"Who? Jeanette. No, she is just a friend. A very close friend and a very good friend, even though we don't agree on things and our arguments seem to last for months. But us as a couple- she said I'm too old her for one, and we don't see ourselves in that situation. She is more like an annoying sister who grew up still being an annoying sister.", Fernando explains.

"Age has little to do with the couple in a relationship. I know you're double my age, and I know mom would be angry with me if she were alive to see this, but I don't care how old you are compared to me, just as long as you are there for me.", Tammy answers.

"Engaged, married or not, I will always be there for you- just one phone call and at least 24 hours away if you need me to be there. That's what friends do Tammy, its not love but respect of the relationship. Friends do that for each other.", Fernando says.

"But I want more.", Tammy says.

"We all want more. Whether or not we can get it is another thing. I'm not going to force you or any other female into giving me what I want. Nor am I going to take it away from anyone. But if its given, that is where problems may lie and I have to make a choice in accepting or not.", Fernando says.

"What if I want to give to you so you can give back?", Tammy asks.

"That's the problem. I would give back, but this is not the time nor place for it to happen.", Fernando answers.

"Because of the mission-right?", Tammy asks.

"When the mission is over, then we'll see what we can give to one another- not before.", Fernando answers.

"Can I ask why?", Tammy asks.

"I already told you my side. Now lets flip it to your side- what if something happens to me in this mission. What if you become pregnant because the stress and pressures pushed us to go to that extreme in dealing with it. How are you going to explain to that squirrel puppy that it's father is dead. Its going to want answers as to how and why when its old enough to understand. Furthermore, being a single mother- its going to be hard for you date and perhaps remarry. So, for now, all I ask is 'can you wait?'", Fernando asks.

"I see your point. I don't want too, but if I have too, then I must.", Tammy answers.

"Are we done with dinner?", Fernando asks.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"I would like to go back to that jewelry store again.", Fernando answers.

"Why?", Tammy asks hesitantly, hiding the ring he gave her.

"Just a little something to make it up to Hondo and Rose.", Fernando says.

"Oh... I thought...", Tammy says.

"Don't think like that. I made a promise to you and I will keep that promise to the best of my ability. Don't ever forget that.", Fernando says, interrupting her.

"What are you going to get them?", Tammy asks.

"Don't know, but when I get there... I hope its still open though.", Fernando answers.

Fernando signals to the waiter for the check. When he arrives, Fernando hands over to him one of his credit cards. The waiter leaves for a moment to process the bill and returns with the receipts for him to sign. Fernando puts down a generous tip on the receipt, and takes a copy of the receipt and his card. Tammy gets up before Fernando could, and they leave the restaurant together. After a while of walking, they head back to the jewelry store, finding it still open. Fernando walks in with Tammy, and asks for a diamond heart shaped pendant and a wedding band set for them. He pays everything by credit, and informing the head jeweler that it's a gift, and the gift maybe returned for resizing. The head jeweler accepts this agreement, stating that all they have to do is return it with the receipt and the resizing or exchange will be done for free. Fernando gives thanks before leaving. They walk about to see the sights before going home, passing by the Piaza di Spagna. As they walk outside, Tammy asks a question.

"Why did you bought another engagement and wedding ring set?", Tammy asks.

"Its for Hondo, to give to Rose. We are not the only couple coupling up in this mission. And since I've been hard to both Hondo and Rose- I do have to make up for it to them somehow.", Fernando answers.

Tammy stops walking, letting Fernando take a step further before he stops when the tension against their arms suddenly went up. She pulls back on his arm as he turns to face her, forcing him to take a step towards her. As he does, she puts her arms around him, making her get as close to her as possible. She has to reach up into her tiptoes for her to kiss him as she wants too. He tries to fight back for the moment but eventually stops, allowing it to happen. It was a short kiss as kisses go. She pulls back a bit away from him.

"You're such a meanie head- but a nice meanie head...", Tammy says.

"I'm not changing for anyone.", Fernando says.

"I would not want you too.", Tammy says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

A rat approaches them, wearing dark glasses, asking a question. His friends, a male mouse, or a young rat- it was difficult to say, and two female squirrels, one tall red head about Tammy's height and the other a shorter blonde, not to far from him, but just outside the light of the street lamp to hide their details features.

"Excuse me sir. Do you have the time? It seems that my watch has stopped.", the rat asks.

Fernando and Tammy both look at him for a second. Something about the situation was not right and Fernando knew it. He slowly raised his arm and felt his watch with his finger, like a blind person would.

"It's a quarter to 9 o'clock.", Fernando says.

"Thank you sir...", the rat says.

The rat starts to walk away, rejoining with his group. They start to walk away in a different direction from Fernando and Tammy.

"Its time to go home...", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk in the opposite direction as quickly as possible, with Tammy in tow. They quickly get to his car, where he pauses for a second and looks around. With nobody around, he opens the Porsche and lets Tammy in first, before going in on the driver's side.

"Who was that?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy, tell me that you have your gun.", Fernando answers.

"No I don't.", Tammy says.

Fernando tries to keep his emotions in check.

"Where would I put it?", Tammy asks.

"Next time put it in your purse and take it with you.", Fernando answers.

"But why? And who was that?", Tammy asks.

"They were dogs.", Fernando answers.

"Dogs?", Tammy asks.

"Bounty hunters. I recognized the rat and his mousey friend.", Fernando answers.

"You mean...", Tammy says.

"Look, my gun is in my left shoulder harness. If that ever happens again- and I can't get to it, you must and take them out.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"Because we are the bounty.", Fernando answers.

"What's going on?", Tammy asks.

"Marco explains to me that there is an underground two million euro reward for those responsible for Anne's death, and ever street punk and mafia hit man is going to try to collection that reward. That's means us.", Fernando answers.

"Why did you not tell me this before?", Tammy asks.

"He just told me earlier today, and we were too busy talking about other things... This is what I mean by letting the relationship get in the way!", Fernando answers.

Fernando turns on the engine, and starts to drive away. A few blocks away, he passes by them again. The younger mouse looks to the older one.

"You think that was them?", the younger mouse asks.

"I'm sure of it, Pino. Very sure of it...", the older rat answers.

Fernando and Tammy arrives to home-base in a matter of minutes, getting there just a few minutes before 9pm. Along the way, Fernando made sure that he was not followed or he would have taken more adverse driving techniques other than pinning the needles on his dashboard dials. He gets out of the car putting a small paper bag into his pocket, looking around before going to the other side to let Tammy enter the building. His senses were on high alert.

Tammy opens the door and looks for Rose who was not on the floor. Hondo was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Tammy goes upstairs to look for Rose while Fernando goes to Hondo. He takes out the paper bag from his pocket and tosses it at Hondo.

"Hondo- catch.", Fernando says.

Hondo had to drop a couple of soapy items in order to catch what Fernando threw at him.

"What it this?", Hondo asks.

"Something for Rose... from you. The receipt is there so you two can go there and make adjustments. I don't expect you to pay me back- just make her happy. I need my rest, so I'll talk to you in the morning.", Fernando answers.

Unsure how to answer Hondo gives his salutations as Fernando goes up the stairs to his room. He goes inside and closes the door behind him. Fernando takes off what he can before laying in bed in his underwear. He reaches for the blanket and covers himself before throwing a shoe at the light switch. He manages to hit it as always- turning the lights in the room off. He just lays there for next hour staring at the ceiling in the darkness. 


	88. Chapter 87

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 87: Getting into Relationships<p>Hondo finishes washing the dishes and took out the package Fernando had thrown at him.<p>

He opens it to find a beautiful engagement ring with wedding ring set. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to ask Rose now to marry him, but he wanted a better time and place. He went and hid it in his room for later. Rose was in talking to Tammy who said nothing about the ring set Fernando gave Hondo, but she had to show her own off of course. Tomorrow he would ask, if he could. He knew one of them could get shot in all this and he wants her to at least have the ring if he got shot.

Hondo had always been one to not stress out too badly and when he did he took it out differently than most. He knew his love for Rose was true and he knew hers for him was too, even though she stressed more than he did. She had showed the same signs now that she did before the mission. Hondo went down to the living room to watch the news.

It was forty-five minutes later, almost 10:00PM when Rose and Tammy came down stairs. Tammy was still giddy over her ring, but a little more somber than she was earlier, since Rose had talked her into thinking a little more. They sat down and watched the news with Hondo until 10:45PM.

Hondo got up an announced it was time for him to get a little sleep. Tammy asks where Fernando was. He told her he was sleeping and if she didn't stay away from his room and go to her own and stay there till morning he'd personally whip her tail.

Tammy took it with a smile still and nodded. "I promise.", she says and was off to bed. Hondo sat back down.

"I thought you were going to bed?", Rose asked.

"Not just yet.", Hondo says with a grin. He pulled Rose to him. He sat holding her shoulders and staring into her eyes for what seemed like several minutes, and then he pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

He kissed her. It wasn't forceful, or possessive. It was almost as if he was letting her do something she had already asked, although Rose was more than surprised, she was shocked at first, then she returns the kiss, slowly.

They parted and his grey eyes met hers. They held each other for a few minutes, before Rose's eyes strayed out the window.

"Oh! Look!", she gasps and ran to the door.

Hondo followed, puzzled. "Rosie! What...?"

"It's snowing!", Rose exclaimed as she ran outside. "I thought it never snows in Italy! Hondo! Come outside it's beautiful!"

Hondo stepped out into the white flakes falling like lace from the heavens. Rose was standing in the middle of the yard with her pale face upturns to the sky.

"Oh... It has been so long since I felt snow on my face. I always imagined it was what being kissed felt like!", she exulted. Hondo was about to moved toward her when he remembered Fernando's stipulations. He stood watching Rose as she smiled at the snow.

"Come on back inside before you freeze, Rosie.", he says after a while. She smiled and came in.

"Is it like being kissed?", he says, once they were inside.

Rose just grinned at him "Aye.", she says, then descends into a jaw splitting yawn. It was Hondo's turn to smile.

"Come on. We should both get to bed. You worked hard enough.", he says.

He walked her to her room and kissed her forehead before she disappears inside.

Marco, Hillshire and the girls returns late that evening, closer to 11o'clock. Having already had a large meal, the girls went for the bathroom and water in the kitchen. Marco and Hillshire sit on the single chairs in the living room, looking at the TV News. Hondo comes down stairs to check on the activity, and pretends to go to the kitchen and do the dishes. The girls sit on the armrests of their respective handler's chairs, this left Bink to sit at the far end of the sofa alone.

"Girls, its late. Go wash up and get ready for bed.", Marco says.

Hillshire nods at Triela. Angelica and Triela then leave to go up stairs to do as they were told.

"You too Bink.", Marco says.

Bink looks at Marco, trying to delay that order to the best of her ability but finds her programming not to go against a handler's orders too great to over come. She eventually gets up and goes upstairs to join the others in the bathroom.

Hondo kept his comments to himself about the order- that would put three girls in the bathroom at once. It was Hillshire who made his question known.

"You two a couple?", Hillshire asks.

"What of it?", Hondo asks.

"I was just asking. I know Fernando would not approve, for we know him to be a stickler for mission rules.", Hillshire answers.

"And what rules would that be?", Hondo asks.

"No romancing and emotional attachments during missions. The reason for it is quite clear: it alters one's perception of the mission and the importance of the objective.", Hillshire answers.

"We will deal with it together as a team, but as for mission objectives- we know Tammy's completion of her mission is paramount.", Hondo says.

"Don't get Victor wrong. Its good to see a couple that are happy, even in a mission. Its that its been proven time and time again that couples in a mission often fail. I'm not saying that you two would, but the odds are against you if you are.", Marco explains.

"Then you better have that same talk with Fernando and Tammy then.", Hondo says.

"I understand why I should with Tammy, but why him too?", Marco asks.

"This little date of theirs turns into an engagement party of sorts. You should see the ring he got her.", Hondo answers.

"So he finally fell for her too...", Hillshire says.

"Wouldn't you if some female kept throwing herself at you constantly?", Marco asks.

"What are you trying to say?", Hondo asks.

"I'm saying that if they fell for each other, its for the wrong reasons. Much like kids with a summer camp crush. As soon as this mission is over, they are going to part ways and one of them is going to be hurt.", Marco answers.

"I seriously doubt that about Tammy.", Hondo says.

"Then its going to be Fernando that leaves and Tammy that gets hurt.", Marco says.

"He would not dare do that to her.", Hondo says.

"And why not?", Marco asks.

In a joined hotel two-room suite in the middle of Rome's Tourist district, John, Pino and the girls arrive and look over the place. A few seconds later, a service person arrives to the room with a cart of two bottles of wine.

"Its not the honeymoon suite, but it will have to do.", Bianca says.

"Who said anything about marriage.", John says, as he grabs one of the bottles of wine and a couple of glasses.

Bianca takes John by the hand, and leads him to the next room, before closing the door behind them. Michelle takes her cue to stand in front of Pino, trying to make a sexual advance towards him, while asking a question.

"When we get those two, what would be my part of the reward?", Michelle asks.

"What reward?", Pino trying to step back from her, asks.

"The Two Million Euros for their capture and bringing them to Mr. Christiano.", Michelle answers.

"John and I won't get it because we work for him. Working for Mr. Christiano is reward enough.", Pino says.

"You don't say... So I'm not going to get anything from this?", Michelle asks.

"Not if your work with us.", Pino answers.

"Not even from you?", Michelle asks.

"What do you mean?", Pino asks.

Michelle looks over to the bed for a second.

"Well, you know...", Michelle says.

"No I don't.", Pino says.

"Why don't you sit on the bed while I get the drinks ready.", Michelle says.

"Well, I'm really not that thirsty.", Pino says.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK ANYWAYS!", Michelle almost yells.

Pino looks at her as if she was crazy, and perhaps she was from his viewpoint. Pino's interest was only in killing, he had no desires in girls or sexual attraction what so ever. John did him right by programming that out of him and programming him into a devoted killing machine, similar to what the SWA did with the girls. The difference being that the SWA's programming needs its conditioning medication and its programming is light as compared to other brainwashing techniques go. What John did to Pino was something that goes deep into his being- well rooted into his mind by excluding everything else, including the desires for food, emotion, rest and sex; a programming that took years to develop, and years to implant. In short, drugs, sex and alcohol cannot deter Pinocchio from his appointed rounds. And that is how John wanted him to be.

Getting nowhere with him fast, Michelle bursts into the other room screaming in frustration, yelling at Bianca and John about Pinocchio being some sort of weirdo. They were shocked out of a naked embrace under the covers, with John eventually say something to the tune of, "Maybe Pinocchio does not like girls."

After a few minutes of arguing, Michelle gathers her things and storms out of the room, telling Bianca that she would be waiting for her at an appointed bar. She slams the doors closs on her way out. Bianca and John continue onward with their lustful activities, with Bianca telling John that she would have to leave later on to get Michelle when they are done. John did not argued as long as it did not deter them from their activities.

Bianca meets up with Michelle over an hour later, who was half drunk with anger and fermented grape juice.

"What is wrong with that mouse! I'm throwing myself at him and he won't make a move on me!", Michelle asks in anger.

"Maybe its like John said- maybe he does not like girls.", Bianca answers.

"He also said that we won't be getting any part of the reward if we work with them because in his words, 'Working for Mr. Christiano is reward enough.'", Michelle explains.

"You don't say... So we're just wasting our time with these losers then. What a waste- And I was thinking that we could go back and ensure our share of that reward money. That rat was not even worth the wine he drank...", Bianca says.

"I'm telling you, I'm getting tired of working with freaks and weirdoes. I say we go to talk to Mr. Christiano and get the reward from him ourselves.", Michelle tells her.

"Look who's talking- Ms. Over 21 who can pass of for 10! But really, we'll go see him in the morning. Right now we need some money and a hotel room for the night.", Bianca says.

"Money is not a problem, I'll work that guy in the suit over there, you work on his friend.", Michelle says.

Bianca nods and the two of them head towards them, Bianca tells the bartender to serve their targets an extra set of beers and to put it on her tab. They get there as soon as the beers do, with the bartender telling them that its from the girls. Then the scene starts to play itself out.

Later that morning, two men were found dead in the park, with their wallets and valuables missing.

In all, it has been a long night in Italy. Alex II and Agent 47 arrive home after midnight, being careful in not waking up the others. As the hours pass through the night, the computers data mine the various servers connected to the various servers on the global network. Information is compiled and cross-referenced, making connections where the mind would have speculated without proof. And like a spider, a web is formed. In the morning it is printed.

Marco and Hillshire wake up before the others, finding the print out on the output tray of the printer. They had woken up earlier than the others, before the crack of dawn. They tend to their needs and then start for together for the cyborgs and handlers' needs of breakfast. Hillshire goes over the computer print outs, not believing what he is holding in his hands- incriminating evidence, connecting Mr. Christiano to the terrorists and to Onyx. After a brief discussion with Marco, they take the meals to their rooms to feed the girls, and get them ready to take them back to the SWA Compound. Marco wakes Angelica up and orders her to go with Hillshire, as he is to get Bink and Tammy. Bink was found alone in her shared room. Tammy was not there. Furthermore, it was difficult waking Bink up, as it snowed. The scent of snow kicks in a squirrel's hibernation instincts and even though Bink was a cyborg, she was still a squirrel. He orders Bink to join the others.

Only other place where Tammy would be is in Fernando's room. Finding the room lock, Marco exercises his lock picking skills to open the door. Long story short- he finds Tammy sleeping in the same bed with Fernando, her head on his chest and her arms out to his sides with the blanket covering up to her shoulders. Marco tries his best to wake her up without waking Fernando, and manages to succeed. For a moment, they argued, but he wins- almost practically ordering her to get out of the bed and get ready for the mission- with an early morning meeting at the SWA compound- giving her little time to get dressed and eat. Several phone calls were made as they waits for her to catch up with them.

She tells him to leave so that he won't see her scampering around in her underwear. He gives her a couple of minutes to comply. She does her best to do so, meeting up with Hillshire and the others in his room. They gather together and get ready to leave quietly without disturbing the others. Tammy takes her meal on the run as they go to Hillshire's Mercedes Station Wagon, and take the long drive back to the compound.

Tammy left a note on her bed:  
>Fernando dear,<br>I had to leave with the other handlers to continue with the mission.

It is just a meeting that suddenly came up, so I'll be back as soon as possible. It is something I need to do alone, hope you understand.

Love Tammy. 


	89. Chapter 88

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 88: Agency Meetings<p>At the SWA Emergency Morning Meeting, Tammy shows little interest in of the details at the meeting. Her mind was more into what was waiting for her at the safe house, or more like who.<p>

"Thanks to 'our friend', we now have more definitive proof of Mr. Christiano's involvement with the terrorists. Further more with the information from the his former bookkeeper, this information is more then enough to cement the evidence for his arrest.", Jean says.

"You know that we have a slight problem.", Marco says.

"What problem is this?", Jean asks.

"There is a two million Euro reward for the capture of Tammy and 'our friend' by Mr. Christiano himself.", Marco answers.

"When was this- and why?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Tammy was receiving some more training by 'our friend', where she was successful in defending herself...", Hillshire answers.

"Its about time!", Jean says, interrupting him- quietly, but everyone heard him.

"*Ahem* It seems that they ran into Mr. Christiano's niece- Anne, aka the Bomb Maker Franca, and there was a confrontation and Anne was killed along with her boyfriend Franco.", Hillshire says.

"Word on the street is that there was enough witnesses to describe Anne and Franco's killers- a red head squirrel- Tammy, and an older male squirrel -'our friend'.", Marco says.

"Marco and I have been doing an independent investigation on gathering intel on would be collectors of this reward. Word on the streets has it that the 'Big Boys in the park are telling the little boys to stay away from the toys.'", Hillshire says.

"I see. What's your recommendations?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

Marco and Hillshire look at each other for the moment.

"Leave it alone and see where it leads. Since the big fish are hungry for this opportunity, looks like we can use it for bait.", Marco says.

"Besides- 'our friend' is more than capable of protecting the both of them, and Bink is an adds another level of protection.", Hillshire says.

"If she is used in that fashion...", Jean says, again to himself, with everyone hearing it.

"OK everyone, back to the field. Lets see how this goes and bring back some big fish to fry.", Chief says.

The group breaks up to leave the room, but Tammy remains sitting. The girls of the SWA: Ferro, Olga, and Priscilla take a seat around her.

"Welcome back Tammy.", Ferro says.

"Yeah- welcome back!", Priscilla says.

"Hope you're feeling better.", Olga says.

Tammy could only sigh.

"What's wrong?", Priscilla asks.

Priscilla reaches to take Tammy's hands, and feels something on the inside. She turns her hands Palm up to see what it could be, and finds the diamond of the ring turns to the palm side.

"Tammy! What is this and who gave it to you?", Priscilla asks.

Tammy does not want to answer, as the other girls look at her disapprovingly. Marco walks back into the room after hearing Priscilla's almost yelling out her words.

"Well ladies- as you just found out, we have one of those situations going on in the mission. Bink is not too happy about it either- but its for her own personal selfish reasons as you all know.", Marco says.

"Who is he?", Priscilla asks.

"'Our friend'.", Marco answers.

"Who?", Ferro asks.

"He would took us on and succeeded in destroying us and put us back together, the one who we offered a high ranking position within our midst and he refused... You know- Him, who's name will never be said in these halls unless he is here.", Marco answers.

"Oh, I know who he is...", Ferro says.

"Its kind of small, a guy in his position would be able to give his lady friend something much more larger.", Olga says.

"Small? It looks like 4 or 5 carats...", Ferro says almost to herself.

"It's a promise...", Tammy says.

"What kind of promise?", Priscilla asks.

"What makes you think that he can hold up such a promise?", Ferro asks.

"He can, for he has not failed me yet.", Tammy answers.

"There is a first time for everything.", Ferro says.

"Your heart is going to break when he does.", Priscilla says.

"Lets not deal with that and get on with the mission at hand. Priscilla- you need to talk to our friend about upping your Intel gathering skills. Ferro- see if you can organize something for the Fratello and Sorella teams to go by. Tammy- you are with me, and Hillshire. Go to your room and get your personals to take to the safe house and have Bink do the same thing.", Marco says.

Tammy was only able to nod back at him before her and the others leave the room. 


	90. Chapter 89

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 89: Video Game Drains<p>9AM, Alex II and Agent 47 get up, take showers, and get dress before going to fix breakfast. Agent 47 turns on the TV.<p>

The morning news breaks into a breaking news story. A female feline was on live in a field, wearing a green suit and matching high-heel shoes, looking at the camera, holding a microphone to herself.

"Hello, I am Michelle Sophie with breaking news. It seems that a deadly form of road rage and car jacking happened on the highway that leads to Rome and Nemi on E-45/35 A1. It looks like the work of the infamous 'Shock Mario.' A male motorist was attacked, killed, and his vehicle stolen. A drive-by witness said that the stolen vehicle was heading to Nemi and called the police on their cellphone. Mario's whereabouts are unknown other than heading to Nemi. He is believed to be arms and dangerous, so do not try to apprehend yourself and call the police and alert them to his location.", she says on the TV screen.

"Shock Mario... Why would Onyx want him? Man now Fernando won't believe this.", Alex II says.

"This means he is either going to the SWA or here to take out Fernando and Tammy", Agent 47 answers.

"Call SWA and let them know they got a Video Game Wanna-be Mouse name Mario coming for them while I get the others up.", Alex II says.

"Will do.", Agent 47 said. He calls Marco, "Marco, a Video Game Wanna-be mouse named Shock Mario is heading your way. Get your people ready. He will be visibly armed with a wooden mallet, and will be bringing his friends.", he explains.

"Tell them I'm heading to SWA too.", Alex II says.

"What you mean?", Agent 47 says.

"Every Wanna-be Video Game freak will be going to the SWA. Prepare yourself for war.", Alex II says.

Alex II walks out the house to his Ferrari, driving off with the sirens on, as he radios NSA, "I need Seven Men to assisted me. Shock Mario and his wanna-be Video Game freaks are heading to the SWA offices. Get there now and assists them, I am on my way!.", Alex II says.

Mario arrives, followed a black mouse named Lugi, a brown female mouse named Peach, a green mouse named Yoshi, a gray mouse named Toad, a green and red mouse named Bowser, purple mouse named Walugi and a yellow fat mouse named Waro, all heading towards the SWA compound. 


	91. Chapter 90

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 90: It's The Time of the Season<p>Tammy was in her SWA Dorm room where she was packing several extra items for the long haul of the mission. She did not seem too happy with how the others who she grew into as friends, did not like the fact that she was undergoing through a mission crush and managed to take it to an engagement. She stuffs a gym bag that she had with the needed items of clothing and personal items. As she holds onto some of her more personal items, she begins to wonder why she ever got them; all that frills and lace does not add to comfort nor function, and except for personal decoration and preference, she wonders for whom were they really for. It is more than obvious that such items were intended for display to somebody else than for anyone else. The ones that Fernando got her and Bink were more than enough in many ways. She packs them anyway, but on the way back she will get a couple of packets more of the kind Fernando got her.<p>

Priscilla knocks on the open door frame as Tammy continues packing. Tammy looks at the doorway to see who it was and signals her to some in. Priscilla walks in with Ferro behind her. They stop by the bed, looking over to her as she packs.

"Oh, I thought it was just you alone.", Tammy says.

"I can leave if you want, but that would not stop me from expressing my concerns.", Ferro says.

"Oh no... its that I did not see you with her, that's all. But as far as these concerns- I really do not want to hear them.", Tammy says.

"I think you have to listen to what we have to say before coming up with your own decisions.", Priscilla says.

"I have already decided.", Tammy says.

"Have you, or have you let your hormones decide for you. You and I are both are squirrels, and I know what you are going through because I'm going through it myself.", Priscilla says.

"Oh, pray tell, what would that be?", Tammy asks.

"Its Winter Time, and for us squirrels- Mating season- and both you and I are both under going Estrous- the hormonal imbalance within us that drives our desires more so to have squirrel puppies because this is the time when we can have them.", Priscilla answers.

"Oh come off it- I can have sex anytime during the year, its just I haven't... yet.", Tammy says.

"We all can, but for us- you can only get pregnant during this time of year. And because this is your only chance to get pregnant now, your feelings, emotions and desires are going to be fitted for one thing and one thing only- if you so allow it to happen.", Priscilla explains.

"So you're saying that I'm in love with him because I want to get pregnant by him because of some seasonal time of the year... ", Tammy argues.

"If it were during another time of year, then I would not question it.", Ferro says.

"What you know about being a squirrel.", Tammy says.

"I know enough because I'm a woman just like you, even though I have a different mating season than you squirrels do, I do go through that uncomfortable time of denying myself of getting pregnant because this job is demanding enough without having kids on top of it.", Ferro says.

"So have you done the nasty with him yet?", Priscilla asks.

"NO!", Tammy answers.

"She might be lying.", Ferro says.

"Hold on.", Priscilla says.

Priscilla walks right up to Tammy and sniffs around the front of her neck, making Tammy uncomfortable enough to push her away after a while.

"Do you mind!", Tammy says.

Priscilla turns to Ferro.

"No she hasn't.", Priscilla says.

"How can you tell?", Ferro asks.

"It's a squirrel thing.", Priscilla answers.

"Hmph... And they say we 'munks are the nutty ones.", Ferro says.

"You don't believe me? None of you do...", Tammy asks.

"Its for your own good, I should have you locked up until Spring Time comes, but we don't have much of a choice in this mission. But since you're the only redheaded squirrel in the staff...", Ferro says.

"Why don't you dye her hair red...", Tammy says, interrupting her and points to Priscilla.

"We tried that once before, and, well, it did not work out as intended.", Priscilla says.

"Especially after much of it fell out a few days after dying it.", Ferro says.

Stunned silence.

"Look- whether you believe me or not that it I have my hormones under control is on you. Only person I need to prove myself is... him.", Tammy says.

"Why not yourself.", Ferro says.

"Because I won't do it for myself. I will for him.", Tammy says.

"So he your crutch.", Ferro says.

"He's not a crutch.", Tammy says.

"Then what is he? If you would say that you would not do it for yourself but you would for him. If that not saying he's a crutch, then I don't know what is.", Priscilla asks and explains.

Tammy puts away the last of her things into the bag and zips it closed.

"We all do it for somebody, don't come off on me that you would not, because I know you would. You would all, for some stupid guy out there you gave your heart and yourselves too.", Tammy says.

Tammy takes the gym bag by the handles and threads her arm through them to her shoulders, before walking out to the door to get Bink. Trying to keep her anger to herself, Tammy tells Bink to go with her, for them to meet up with Hillshire and Marco at the parking lot. But her tone of voice was not easy to hide, forcing Bink to think if it was something that she did. Hillshire drives them back to the safe house.

They arrive back to the safe house in under 90 minutes. Fernando was still asleep, even though it was approaching the 10:30AM hour. Hondo and Rose were downstairs cleaning up after their meal. Tammy and Bink put their bags on the floor of the living room, and Bink sits on the corner chair. Marco and Hillshire continue in with their charges, each carrying their own gym bags with various clothing and personal items.

"Hondo, are there any cars downstairs in the subbasement garage?", Tammy asks.

"I don't know Miss, I have not been down there.", Hondo answers.

"OK... Would you mind checking for me later in the day and let me know what's available?", Tammy asks.

"I'll see what I can do later on.", Hondo answers.

"Has Fernando awaken?", Tammy asks.

"Has not seen or heard from him all day.", Hondo answers.

Tammy starts to walk to the stairs and then stops for a moment.

"Bink, bring up the bags to the room, and then you're with Marco and Angie until I get back. Marco- hope you don't mind.", Tammy says.

Tammy then runs up the stairs.

"Uhm... yeah, sure...", Marco says.

Tammy walks over to Fernando's room, and though the door is closed, it is unlocked. She allows herself into the room, and walks over to the bed where he laid sleeping. She gingerly sat on it, leaning over to him, and brushes his hair off his eyes. She then puts her hand on his shoulder and nudges him slightly, calling to him to wake up.

"Fernando, wake up... Please.", Tammy says.

After a few moments, he does, and not in the best of moods either.

"What is it? What do you want? I swear- can't a fluffy tail get some sleep?", Fernando asks while searching under the pillow for his gun which is not there.

"Its almost 11o'clock, Fernando.", Tammy answers.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"Almost half the day is gone, and you're still sleeping.", Tammy answers.

"It is cold outside?", Fernando asks.

"Yes...", Tammy answers.

"Did it snow last night?", Fernando asks.

"Yes, but...", Tammy answers.

"Then let me hibernate for a while- I swear!", Fernando says.

"Fernando, we don't need to hibernate...", Tammy says.

"I'm tired, Tammy. My head hurts and you're not helping any.", Fernando says.

Tammy gives a few seconds of silence before asking a question.

"Fernando?", Tammy asks.

"What is it, girl?", Fernando throwing a pillow over his head.

"You know what time of year it is?", Tammy asks.

"Its winter time, and hibernation time when there is snow on the ground.", Fernando answers.

"Besides that. And its just a little bit of snow covering the ground.", Tammy says.

"No, tell me what time of year is it.", Fernando says.

"Come on- you're a squirrel too, you should know this.", Tammy says.

"I'm a flying squirrel, and there are differences between us. Besides- what are you trying to get at?", Fernando asks.

"Isn't it mating season for you too?", Tammy asks.

"Its mating season all year long. What's going on in that head of yours?", Fernando asks as he takes the pillow off his head and sits up.

"OK, its mating season all year long, but for me, for my squirrel-type that I am, I can only have squirrel pups if I mate within this time of year. And I want to know if...", Tammy says.

"NO! NO Way We Are Going To Do That! How Could You Even Think Of That Even After What We Had Discussed?", Fernando interrupting her, asks.

Tammy slides away him to the end of the bed and puts her face to her hands and cries.

"You don't like me! I just wanted to know if...", Tammy cries.

"Look Tammy. Of course I do, I made a promise to you, didn't I? Look, its not because your mating pheromones are running high nor because you are in need to have puppies this time of year nor that I know you are in heat... look, us males are in heat everyday, all the time, its that we are in control of our drives and desires. Billions of female squirrels have been in your shoes before and billions now will in it long after you have left, so what makes you any different?", Fernando interrupting her, leaning over to her.

Somewhere between his words, she stops crying, if maybe just to listen to what he has to say. What's throwing her off is that he has not answered those three little words. Fernando continues.

"Look Tammy, what I'm trying to say is that, there is no excuse for love. I don't care if its mating season or if the pheromones are running high or if the blood within you flows with a fever of making puppies or what have you. All I care about is you, completing this mission and bringing you home someday after that. If along the way at that point you were to become the next Mrs. Squirrel-G., than I will forhold and fulfill the words of Love, Honor and Cherish until Death Do Us Apart. What others have to say about what we have, I don't care what they have to say for they are jealous and do not share the time we have together, and though I prefer to wait- they are not there in the beds that we had slept in together. They are not part of us. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?", Fernando asks.

"I think so.", Tammy answers.

"Just one more thing...", Fernando says.

"What is it?", Tammy asks.

"Go take a long cold shower- you're pheromones are kicking, and every squirrel around us will be able to pick up on it.", Fernando answers.

Tammy leans against him, putting an arm around him, and wipes her sniffling nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Maybe later. Right now there is a lot to do, little time to do it in and I don't want to do none of them, except to be here alone with you.", Tammy says.

"Tammy- you have to do those things you must do. You have to be Bink's mother as well as her older sister. As a SWA Sorella team, you have to be her handler. Question, have you given Bink her conditioning medication?", Fernando asks.

Tammy springs up out of her hold from Fernando and runs out the room, slamming the door behind her. Fernando decides to take advantage of situation and buries himself under the blankets again. But being left alone will not be an option that he will have. Hondo and Marco enter his room immediately after Tammy leaves it. One of them turns on the lights, making Fernando bury himself further under the pillows.

"Oh, this better be good!", Fernando says out loud.

"Oh, it is good. So how about showing yourself as we can talk.", Marco says.

"I told him that you did not wanted to be disturbed.", Hondo says.

"And that included Tammy.", Fernando says.

"I do not get between women and their issues.", Hondo says.

"Are you going to show yourself or what?", Marco asks.

Fernando sticks an arm out from the blankets.

"Just hand me my glasses. They should be on the edge of the nightstand.", Fernando answers.

"How about you go getting them.", Marco tells him.

"I will lose my eyesight if I expose my eyes to the lights in the room.", Fernando says.

"You must be joking...", Marco says.

Hondo picks up the glasses and hands them to Fernando. The glasses goes under the blankets and after a few seconds, Fernando pops his head from under the blanket and sits up to speak with them.

"Consider yourself lucky that I can't find my gun...", Fernando says.

"Its on the nightstand, next to the glasses.", Hondo says.

"Hand it over.", Fernando says.

Hondo picks up the gun, its separated magazine, and hands them to Fernando. Receiving the pieces, Fernando shakes his head in disbelief. He speaks as he reassembles his gun.

"OK Marco- start talking or leave.", Fernando says.

"Frankly, I don't care what you and Tammy are doing in your personal lives...", Marco says.

"Oh, so you're going to give me the same speech I gave the others and to Tammy as well?", Fernando interrupting him asks.

"I don't know what that speech was, but since you two are acting like a pair of love birds, I have to tell you this; the SWA is extending this mission and Tammy is going to be used as bait to lure out those who want to collect the reward against you and her. You know that there is a good chance that she will get hurt in the process, if not killed.", Marco answers.

"Have you told her of this?", Fernando asks.

"She was at this morning's meeting, so yes- she is aware of it. Now, I have to ask you this- you think she is ready to work on her own?", Marco asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"No?", Marco asks.

"Her training is incomplete. So she managed to defend herself once in the park, and almost twice in the incident where I killed Anne. But I killed Anne because she was able to overpower Tammy in trying to take her gun. The want and desire to act is there, but she hesitated. The speed in thinking out what need to be done is not yet perfect.", Fernando answers.

"You think she will defend herself as needed?", Marco asks.

"If pushed to that point, she will. But she will hesitate, and that is where the problem lies.", Fernando answers.

"Another test is in order?", Marco asks.

"No more tests for her.", Fernando answers.

"Then, is she field ready yet?", Marco asks.

"You tell me, you had her in the field for months as is. All I added is the ability to act in defense of herself, though slow she may be in thinking it through before acting, she will act as needed.", Fernando answers.

"Well then, as the Senior Fratello, I need to have her in the field with Bink.", Marco says.

"So why are you telling me.", Fernando says.

"You know what it entails- she may get hurt in the field. She may get killed. I just thought that it was only fair to let you know of what might or can happen, as per her orders.", Marco says.

"When does it start?", Fernando asks.

"It is already underway.", Marco answers.

"So you are going to pull her out of here?", Fernando asks.

"Far from it. But since this is your agency's residence and not mine, I would like to obtain permission to use the place.", Marco answers.

"As long as I am part of the mission, you can stay here as long as you need to be. Just restock the kitchen, food pantries and toiletries is all I ask.", Fernando says.

"We can do that for you. Uhm, I see there are a couple of spare rooms, can I request for them?", Marco asks.

"Just keep them clean.", Fernando answers.

"OK, I'll get our logistics and support team in there by tonight.", Marco says.

"Anything else?", Fernando asks.

"You want to be part of the mission?", Marco asks.

"I thought I was. I'm the one they should be after, not Tammy. I killed Anne, not her.", Fernando answers.

"Get out of bed and get dressed. I'll fill you in while you eat your morning meal.", Marco says.

"Just give me sometime. Hondo...", Fernando says.

"Yes?", Hondo asks.

"Get Rose ready. This is getting more and more serious as each day passes. We'll need access to the navy's firepower once we find the source of the LSD trafficking and their leader's hideouts.", Fernando answers.

"Will do.", Hondo says. 


	92. Chapter 91

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 91: The Smell of Skank<p>Mating season for squirrels has never been an easy thing. Instincts tell them to group together during the winter for warmth, and biological drives forces the females into an uncontrollable emotional dive where the assertive and aggressive males must inject control somehow. Though squirrels, like everyone else in modern day, can couple anytime during the year for love and pleasure, it is only this time of year where the females become fertile to bear life. For this is a huge hormonal difference and some girls have trouble dealing with, and many had to learn ways on their own in dealing with it. Since the evolution of intelligence and civilization, squirrels still have to deal with this, but now have more options than they did in the wild. To this end, Fernando tries to talk Tammy out of her dilemma than to take part in it. Not that he is trying to honor her virtue by denying a premarital relationship, but because his first orders stand: Mission Goals and Objectives are first and above all the basic and personal needs, for emotions do get in the way and are responsible for more on-the-field accidents and deaths than anything else.<p>

After showing up and getting dressed, Fernando goes downstairs to the kitchen and dining areas, preparing himself some breakfast.

"I know one of the girls was eyeing me since it mating season for us squirrels.", Alex II says.

"WHO?", Agent 47 asks.

"Bianca.", Alex II says.

"WHAT?", Hondo and Rose asks.

"During the fight between John Doe and I, I saw Bianca was looking at me in a certain way at me. Man, I want to save this for Clarice, but Bianca tried to mate with me, but then I think I will be embarrassed by this. What to do?", Alex II says, shaking his head.

"Huh?", the others asks.

Fernando turns around while cooking his breakfast. "You were not in a fight, Alex. You need to stop inferring what has happened with what could happen."

"But it happened.", Alex II says.

"Alex. I don't care. You better not say anything about this, especially to Tammy. If you do, Clarice will know what happened, I will pull you out of this mission and send you back to The Café.", Fernando tells him.

"I like to see you try.", Alex II almost challenges.

"Don't temp me.", Fernando tell him, "The SWA will be sending a crew here, and they will kick you out if you continue. Another thing, Alex, What the goddamn reason is an NSA Agent doing in a CIA International Case? The NSA only operates within the US Borders, not in other countries. So you better behave or else I will send you back to the NSA with your shaved tail between you legs and charges of interference in an international case."

Alex II just stands there with his jaw dropped.

"Behave yourself or else!", Fernando tells him. "If it happened, Agent 47 would not be 'what'ing you, because he would have been there when it happened!" Those in the room could only shake their heads as they turn to Alex II. 


	93. Chapter 92

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 92: Conditions Promises<p>Tammy was in her room dealing with Bink, pulling out her medical supply pouch and reading off the dosage manual. It seems that during their stay at the hospital, Dr. Bianchi has kept up with Bink's conditioning doses, and kept the records up to date. The only missing dose was for yesterday, and Bink was beginning to show signs of minimal withdrawal symptoms. Tammy take the syringe and puts into the bottle of medication and fills it to the prescribed level. With some coaching, Tammy ties off the elastic band on Bink's arm, and give her the injection of medication into the vein inside elbow. Like any addict to a drug, Bink become more relaxed and manageable. Bink looks up at her sister as she undoes the elastic band, cleans up and puts away the medical kit.<p>

"Tammy... Are you in love with Fernando.", Bink says.

Tammy just freezes in place, staring back at her sister without an answer.

"Well, are you?", Bink asks.

"I might be.", Tammy answers, hesitantly.

"You two going to get married?", Bink asks.

"Maybe. Why?", Tammy asks.

"He gave you that ring, right?", Bink asks.

"He did... But that does not mean that we will get married. It's a promise that one day we may.", Tammy answers.

"What's the difference?", Bink asks.

"A major one.", Tammy answers.

"Explain.", Bink says.

"He promised me, that if we manage to get out of this mission alive, if we complete this mission without either one of us getting hurt, and if we still have feelings for each other, that we would continue to date for a while before making such a decision.", Tammy says.

"But, that's an engagement ring. And engagement rings mean that you two are going to get married.", Bink says.

"You would be right in that, sis. But we work in very dangerous jobs, and either one of us could get hurt or killed during missions. And things happen during missions. So it is an engagement ring, but its conditional engagement ring- with a lot of ifs involved and only Time can give the answer.", Tammy says.

"What about mating season, don't you want to have puppies?", Bink asks.

"You know about mating season?", Tammy asks.

"I remember it being explained to me by some older lady squirrel.", Bink answers.

"With short red hair?", Tammy asks.

"Yes.", Bink answers.

Tammy bites down on her lower lip before answering, "That would be mom."

"Mom?", Bink asks.

"Our mother.", Tammy answers.

"I barely remember her. What about you- don't you want to be a mother too?", Bink asks.

"One day.", Tammy answers.

"Well, you only have a few weeks...", Bink says.

"There is always next year, and the year after that, and the years after that. Lets not rush into having babies, especially when now is not the right time for them.", Tammy says, interrupting her.

"Can I ask why?", Bink asks.

"We all have to make choices, many of them more personal than others. Now- for you, you can't become a mother while you are a teenager, you are too young for one and not grown up for another, so mating season if off limits for you, girl. But many young girls don't think that it applies to them and they end up pregnant. Do you want to be pregnant?", Tammy asks.

"I don't think I can get pregnant.", Bink answers.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"They took out my uterus for some reason I do not know why.", Bink answers.

"They did? I'm going to have to talk to Marco to get me some answers about this...", Tammy asks.

"But if I had my uterus, and could get pregnant, I would not want too.", Bink answers, continuing and interrupting Tammy.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"Like you answered, I'm too young and not grown up. Having puppies are a grown up thing- and you are the grown up, not me. You have that option, I don't. So what are you going to do?", Bink asks.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to get pregnant, therefore I'm not going to go in that direction with him even though I want too.", Tammy answers.

"Are you a virgin?", Bink asks.

"BINK! How could You Say Such A Thing?", Tammy asks.

"I was just asking. Didn't you have other boyfriends and relationships.", Bink answers.

"No.", Tammy says, not wanting to answer but does.

"So, you're still a virgin...", Bink says.

"Yeah, I still am.", Tammy says.

"Do you still want to be?", Bink asks.

"You're getting a bit personal with these questions, Missy.", Tammy answers.

"I'm just asking, that's all.", Bink says.

"Certain questions are not meant to be asked.", Tammy says.

"Then how do I get the answer to them?", Bink asks.

"You observe. In observing, you will find the answer.", Tammy answers.

"Will you sleep with Fernando again?", Bink asks.

"That's my personal decision if I do.", Tammy answers.

"Will you and him, you know...", Bink says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Couple up?", Bink asks.

"We won't...", Tammy answers.

"Even though you may want too.", Bink says.

"Yes.", Tammy says.

"Why?", Bink asks.

"Because I do not want to get pregnant.", Tammy answers.

"So I can trust you with him then?", Bink asks.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy asks.

"I can trust him to some extent, but relationships goes both ways and I figure that if you keep pushing yourself on him, that he will one day take you.", Bink answers.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy asks.

"Its obvious, Tammy. I don't want to say bad things about you because you're my sister and handler, but you're all over Fernando. Like that kiss in the park- I noticed that you did not fight back.", Bink answers.

"I... Am... That... Obvious?", Tammy asks.

"Everyone is talking about it.", Bink answers.

"Who's everybody?", Tammy asks.

"I'll just say that if I get the gossip from the other cyborgs, they get it from their handlers, to take it to the others... They all see it, Tammy, and it sorta embarrassing.", Bink answers.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'll put an end to it then.", Tammy says.

"No, don't break up with Fernando.", Bink says.

"Why you say that?", Tammy asks.

"You said that you would put an end to it, right?", Bink asks.

"I meant- I will have a talk with the other handlers and put an end to their gossip.", Tammy answers.

"Oh.", Bink says.

"But... You said not to break up with him, why?", Tammy asks.

"I can trust him to be nice to you for one.", Bink answers.

"Anything else?", Tammy asks.

"His actions speak loudly for themselves. He got us back together, even though he took down the SWA, he built it back on a much stronger foundation. He gave his blood for Angie to get better on, there are a lot of things he did for us. He built up a lot of trust that I could go break from you and become a fratello with him.", Bink answers.

"Don't ever say that.", Tammy says.

"Why not, it's the truth.", Bink says.

"Look, you may feel that way, but he might not.", Tammy says.

"Then why is it that what he said is different from what he does?", Bink asks.

"Because it's a guy thing.", Tammy answers.

"A guy thing?", Bink asks.

"Men will often say one thing and then go do something different, often the opposite.", Tammy answers.

"Why are they like that?", Bink asks.

"Because they are men, and besides the obvious physical differences between men and women, there are mental ones too.", Tammy answers.

"There are?", Bink asks.

"Yes. You are going to have to take my word on that.", Tammy answers.

Bink thinks on the words given to her.

"What's on today's schedule?", Bink asks.

"I don't know. Until then, I need to you to be Angie and Marco while I take care of a few personal things and if there is anytime left, maybe we can go shopping.", Tammy answers.

"Personal things?", Bink asks.

"I need a new car for one.", Tammy answers.

"Like that little red you had? I liked that one a lot.", Bink asks.

"I have to see what is available.", Tammy answers.

"Anything else?", Bink asks.

"Well, I have to talk to the handlers about the gossip and put an end to it.", Tammy answers.

"OK... Its not easy being a grown up, isn't it?", Bink asks.

"No its not.", Tammy answers.

Bink thinks for a while.

"OK Let me go find Angie so I can stay with her and Marco.", Bink says.

Bink gives her sister a slight hug before leaving their room. Tammy continues to sit on the bed where they were on, thinking about what has transpired between the two of them. After a passing moment, she writes down a note on the dosage log and then puts away the medical pouch, counting on her fingers when the next dose should be for her. When done, she heads downstairs.

Fernando was eating a western style omelet with a cooked hamburger patty- a Texas style breakfast with coffee. Hondo was seated near by with Marco and Hillshire seated across, discussing details of the mission. Bink was with the other girls watching TV in the living room. From what she knew, Alex II or his friend Agent 47 was not in the house, if they were, they were in their beds asleep.

"What makes anyone think that this is going to work?", Fernando asks as he took a bite of his meal.

"You don't know these Mafioso types like we do, especially their leaders. They do not want to die by a gun, knife or jail cell. They prefer to die an old age as free men and rulers of their kingdoms.", Marco says.

"All men want that for their deaths. I don't see any difference in that.", Fernando says.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that.", Hillshire says.

Hillshire gets up and answers the door. It was the rest of the support teams coming in and unloading equipment. Ferro and Priscilla walk to the dining table.

"We're here!", Priscilla says.

"Where should we put the equipment at?", Ferro asks.

"Where can we freshen up?", Priscilla asks.

"Put it up in the attic and set it there. Each floor as two bathrooms.", Marco answers, as he point out their directions.

Priscilla leaves, and Ferro tells the support team where to go set up the equipment. She returns to ask about the sleeping arrangements.

"OK, where do we sleep at?", Ferro asks.

Marco looks at Hondo and Fernando blankly.

"I think there is one room left.", Hondo says.

"Damn, we are going to double up then.", Fernando says.

"Double up?", Tammy asks.

"What do you propose?", Hondo asks.

"We can do this by sex or...", Fernando answers.

"Bink and I can double up with you.", Tammy says.

"Then you two take the other bed... No. Hondo- you're in charge of the furniture moving- Ferro, when the support team has put away the equipment, have them help Hondo out in rearranging the beds. Hondo- start with my room first, take out other bed from it and put it onto Bink and Tammy's room, and take the bunk beds from their room and put it into my room so Tammy and Bink can sleep there.", Fernando says.

"Hillshire and I can double up with the girls.", Marco says.

"I would have to speak to Rose about doubling up.", Hondo says.

"Are there enough beds?", Ferro asks.

"Some of the room have bunk beds, other singles, mix and match as needed. Then there are foldable beds in the basement, you can bring them up what if you need more. When you run out of beds- you can get the sleeping bags from the camping kits. Hondo will show you where to go.", Fernando answers.

"Do I have to do everything?", Hondo asks.

"No, just supervise. And if no one is complaining, double up with Rose. We're all grown ups here.", Fernando answers.

"And what will you be doing?", Marco asks.

"Thinking.", Fernando answers.

Fernando tries to finish his meal.

"I'll get Bink and the girls to move the beds to our rooms.", Tammy says.

Tammy walks over to the girls and explains to them what is to be done. They all leave for upstairs to help out. After a couple of minute, the sounds of moving furniture can be heard.

"GO MAKE SURE THAT THEY ARE NOT SCRATCHING UP THE FLOORS!", Fernando says.

"Relax, don't worry. The agency will send up a cleaning and repair crew to fix the place up when we leave.", Marco says.

Fernando just grumbles under his breathe.

"Considering how 'our' agency members leave these safe houses in such a mess, they should consider themselves lucky that this one we use will be cleaned up when we leave. I say we should take what we can when we leave.", Hondo says.

"Come now, it would not be fair to the others who would use this place when you leave if you take everything.", Hillshire says.

"The others do. You should see the safe house in Milan. The shelves there are almost bare and the place was a mess when we used it. We had to clean it up ourselves.", Hondo says.

"Lets not worry about this. As Senior SWA Operative- I made a deal with your senior operative-Fernando, and anything we break, we will fix or replace.", Marco says.

Fernando takes his last sip from the coffee mug, getting up to take his empties to the kitchen dishwasher. Putting in the prescribed amount of soup and settings, he walks away to leave the machine to take care of things later on. He sits back down to where he was.

"I think you all should checkup on what's going on upstairs.", Fernando says.

Tammy walks down with the girls behind her and hugs Fernando from behind.

"All done. The bunk bed from my room is now in your room so Bink and I can sleep in your room, and the other bed from your room is in our old room, leaving one bunk bed and one regular bed there.", Tammy says.

"3 beds? Most of the other rooms have 4 beds- two bunk sets in each.", Hillshire asks.

"I did not design this place. My room had two regular beds.", Fernando answers.

"I'll go check on the other rooms. There are two regular beds in each or our rooms", Hondo says.

"I'll go with you, and help move things around. Angie, come help out.", Marco says.

"I think I better go too.", Hillshire says.

"Bink- Help them, will ya?", Tammy asks.

The six of them walk upstairs, and after a couple of minutes, can be heard moving things, presumably beds, around. After a while, the sound of moving furniture gets more involved as the support team joins in. Hondo takes a couple of them to the basement to carry a couple of folding beds upstairs. Priscilla finds some pillows and blankets in the basement sealed in airtight vacuumed packages, and takes several of them upstairs. As this is going on, Tammy takes the immediate seat to Fernando's left.

"So, we are finally going to sleep together...", Tammy says.

"In the same room, not the same bed. Besides, Bink will be there too. You don't want her to catch us doing anything, don't you?", Fernando asks.

"We already had one of those long girl talks, and in short, she accepts you into our little family.", Tammy answers.

"I see. Look... When I got one of my headaches- I Do Not Want To Be Disturbed! That counts for her and double for you. Understand that?", Fernando asks.

"Understood.", Tammy answers.

Tammy pauses for a second.

"Why are you such a grouch at times?", Tammy asks.

"Its because I am. I need my space, and my time even though I would share them with you or any other- I do want to be left alone every once in a while, especially when I don't feel well.", Fernando answers.

"Even after we get married?", Tammy asks.

"Especially after we get married.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Tammy says.

"I hope you do.", Fernando says.

"Would you mind if I took the Porsche out?", Tammy ignoring his comment, asks.

"Where are you going with it?", Fernando asks.

"Just taking Bink out for some shopping. That's all.", Tammy answers.

"Don't tell me- girls' stuff?", Fernando asks.

"How did you guessed?", Tammy asks.

"I would not think of anything else that it would be.", Fernando answers.

Tammy thinks for a while before asking.

"Fernando, dear... Is there another car in the garage that I can use as my own? This way I would not have to barrow yours?", Tammy asks.

"Consider what happened to your last car...", Fernando answers.

"Fernando... Please?", Tammy asks.

"I think the Aisapi Jaguar is down there. You can have that.", Fernando answers.

"The dark blue one from the last mission?", Tammy asks.

"The very same one.", Fernando answers.

Tammy thinks for a second before answering.

"I'll take it.", Tammy says.

"Drive it under assisted controls, this way if you get attacked in the car again, it can take over and drive you to safety.", Fernando says.

"I promise.", Tammy says.

"Hmmm... Wait for me outside by the Porsche, I'll get out of the garage for you.", Fernando says.

"Why can't I do it?", Tammy asks.

"Its boxed in by the other vehicles, and I need to verbally program them to get out of the way.", Fernando answers.

"But I can help get the Jaguar out.", Tammy says.

"Just wait for me by the Porsche.", Fernando says, getting up and starts walking to the basement staircase.

Tammy wants to follow, but decides not to test him or his patience any further than necessary. She walks to the back of the house and walks out the door, and is soon waiting by Fernando's Porsche.

In the subbasement garage, Fernando turns on all the vehicles electronics, and programs them to clear a path for the Jaguar XJS-V12 to roll out from. Once the Jaguar is on the exit ramp, the other vehicles return to their positions and shut themselves down. Fernando sits back in the driver's seat, letting the onboard intelligence do all the work, as he does a little programming.

"Aisapi, program modification, Super User Mode.", Fernando says.

"Voice print identity confirmed. Enter Program Parameters.", Aisapi says.

"Temporary own/driver: Tammy Squirrel.", Fernando says.

"Temporary Owner/Parameter Entered.", Aisapi says.

"Override Tammy Squirrel's password to wild card voice print only.", Fernando says.

"Building Voice Print Profile. Done.", Aisapi says.

"Enter Driving Mode for Tammy Squirrel: Assisted and Surveillance Mode; No Override without Stressed Voice Verification Only.", Fernando says.

"Driving Mode for Tammy Squirrel Entered.", Aisapi says.

"Good. Now, Aisapi, Add user: Bink Squirrel. Voice Print Verification to be done in another time.", Fernando says.

"User Bink Squirrel added. Voice Print Verification to be added later.", Aisapi says.

"Thank you Aisapi.", Fernando says.

"You're welcomed.", Aisapi says.

"Now Aisapi, I want to you take care of her, but at the same time make sure that she takes responsibility for your maintenance.", Fernando says.

"I will.", Aisapi says.

"Speaking of maintenance, what do you require?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing serious a the moment. Just top off fuel tank.", Aisapi answers.

"Tammy will take care of that. That is all.", Fernando says.

The garage door opens and the Jaguar slowly drives out onto the drive way and turns to the parking area, putting itself next to the Porsche. Fernando steps out of the vehicle and tosses the keys to Tammy.

"Before you go anywhere- she needs her gas tank topped off with Premium Fuel only. She will let you know if you put in the cheap stuff.", Fernando says.

"But that stuff is expensive.", Tammy says.

"Expensive or not, it will save you. So don't take shortcuts on her maintenance. She will let you know if you're screwing up.", Fernando says.

"Alright.", Tammy says.

Tammy starts to go to the car door to enter it. Fernando blocks her from going in.

"Where are you going?", Fernando asks.

Tammy turns around.

"I do have to get carry all pouch, with my money and stuff.", Tammy says.

"Alone?", Fernando asks.

"Well...", Tammy answers.

"Go get Bink and Ferro or Priscilla to go with you.", Fernando says.

"Must I?", Tammy asks.

"Yes.", Fernando answers.

Fernando points to the door, Tammy turns around and walks back home. He waits by the car for her to return, to make sure that she does not sneak out on her own. She returns with Bink and Priscilla five minutes later. They get into the car, and slowly pull out of the parking slot, and down the driveway. Fernando leans against his Porsche 928 and watches them as they leave. 


	94. Chapter 93

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 93: Moving In Day<p>Hondo finally got the beds arranged. Even though he didn't want to, for Rose's reputation he did talk to her about sharing a room. Hondo told her he would sleep elsewhere, like on the couch or basement, and nap in the room when she wasn't. She tried to talk him into using the room even if she was there, but he was very old fashioned in his beliefs and held to his decision. He was glad when they finally finished moving stuff around.<p>

After a few minute break to grab a snack he started Rose on training again, this time in the basement. While she practiced what he showed her he looked over what they had left. It was very little really, considering the lot they had here and the time they might have to stay and the situations they might encounter. After a while he stopped his inventorying to watch Rosie. He loved that woman so much.

She was much shorter than him, maybe 5 inches, but she was small, much smaller than he was. Her little hands fit in his so well. He could almost fit them both inside one of his own. Yet he knew, as small as her hands were they could do the job and this training she needed for she did not have size or strength on her side like he did, but he knew her small size could be a big advantage as well. He watched the curly waves of hair on her head the flowed down her shoulders bounce and twirl with her moves. It didn't take long before she realized he was watching her. She stopped and stared back. She tried to smile, but it was hard to being out of breath. They just stood there for several seconds, he then stepped up to his beautiful mousette brushed the hair off her face, kissed her on the forehead and then held her in his arms.

He whispered, "I love you" in her ear and held her. He worried about her safety in the mission ahead, but knew they all must risk their lives for the mission if necessary. He wanted to bring out the ring and ask her now, but he was wishing for a better setting to ask her in, but what if he waited too long? What if something happened to her first? What if her knowing he had a promise to her meant the difference of life or death in her mind? He didn't know, but all he knew for sure right now that she felt good in his arms, oh so good!

Alex II and Agent 47 were training since they were at an agency shooting range some fifty miles from the safe house. They keep training all day, Alex II then practiced on his Martial Arts, making sure he getting better at it.

At the basement of the safe house, Rose sat up, her long arms fit comfortably around his large frame. She always felt so tiny next to him.

She stood in the basement with her arms around Hondo and her head resting on his chest. She was just barely short enough to do so. His chin was resting lightly on the top of her head.

Her breathing slowed. She considered herself a quiet person, but Hondo had proved he could be quieter still. He had sneaked up on her earlier that day and had been following her around for a while before she noticed. Well, her small size and reasonably swift movements would make up for it.

Rosie looks up at him. "I'd say it's time we both got some rest. You want to take the room first?"

"No. You look tired. I can always sleep in a chair in the living room if I have to.", Hondo replied.

Rose was about too argue but she saw in his eyes there was no arguing. He walked with her back upstairs and saw her into the room before he settled onto the couch. 


	95. Chapter 94

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 94: Showdown at the OK Corralle<p>The mice: Lugi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Walugi and Waro; lead by Shock Mario, find their way to the SWA Compound. How they managed this is unknown since the SWA compound is unknown to all but those who work for it. As they traveled up the long roadway to the main gates, they are spotted by the Fratello Team of Ernesto and Pia. Ernesto radios for back up while Pia charges at them with hand grenades and her Desert Eagle .50cal, though Pia is one of the smallest girls of the SWA-Section Two, she carries the biggest gun. The group of mice had little to do as they were slaughtered outright by the little girl with hand grenades, stunning and injuring them and .50 caliber rounds exploding their heads as tiny platinum blonde squirrel pup finishes them off. It was all over when back up arrived, prompting Ernesto to tell them to clean up the mess, and ask questions. Pia looks at her handler and she calms down from her adrenaline high.<p>

"Did I do well Ernesto?", Pia asks.

"You did very well. Looks like I going to have to reward you.", Ernesto answers.

"Ice Cream at the Piaza di Spagna?", Pia asks.

"Sure... Lets go take the Dino to get there in style.", Ernesto answers.

Pia starts running towards the parking lot, with a loud "WHEEEE..." trailing after her. She was soon by the Ferrari, hopping up and down with excitement as Ernesto arrived. He opens its doors to allow her in, and then himself. Once belts into their seats, Ernesto drives them to the ice cream shop at Piaza di Spagna. Pia resets and reloads her .50cal Desert Eagle as they ride to their destination. She hides her weapon in her holster when done.

In the SWA autopsy room, the agency doctors find the orders from Onyx for their mission to destroy the SWA. Unfortunately for them, they ran up against one of the better teams of Section Two, and there were seventeen more Fratello teams and 200 individual and support agents behind them to provide back up. And though this was just the compound, there are safe houses and other agency offices to look for and destroy. Since Fernando's initial take down of the SWA, they had learn how to rebuild themselves with a more viable back up plan, and swore never to be taken down again. At least for now, it is clear that Onyx has shown itself to be a bigger threat than past encounters with Padana and the Five Republics. Ties to the other terrorist groups are still sketchy at best. 


	96. Chapter 95

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 95: Making a Deal with the Devil<p>In a hospital in Rome, a redheaded female mouse lies in a coma connected to various life support machines. Various beeps and tones can be heard from each machine, at least signifying that there was some life in an otherwise dead body.<p>

A white-haired elder mouse steps by the bed and puts a set of fresh flowers in a vase on the nightstand by the bed. A nurse steps into the room, but sees the elder mouse inside and quickly leaves as quietly as possible. A doctor arrives in quickly with the nurse behind.

"Mr. Christiano, we were not expecting you.", Doctor says.

Mr. Christiano turns around slowly to face the doctor. Seeing the nurse behind him, he gives her a mean scowl. She looks away from him before leaving them to be in private. Once she is gone, he answers the doctor.

"What's her prognosis, will she ever wake up from this coma?", Mr. Christiano asks.

"It is hard to say, we do not know how long her brain was without oxygen. Just that there is some brain activity is alone a miracle.", Doctor answers.

"Don't give me that bull Bianchi. I know that there are certain technologies that can be used to wake her up and get her as how she was before. You tell me how much it costs or where to get it, and I'll have it done. Money and materials is no object.", Mr. Christiano says.

"I'll see as to what can be done.", Dr. Bianchi says, not sure how to answer.

A long moment of silence passes between them.

"To my understanding there is an agency that helps those in extreme medical needs.", Mr. Christiano says.

"Yes, but the SWA only caters to children though. This woman is a full grown adult mouse.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"She is also my 'child.' Get what it takes to get her on her feet again.", Mr. Christiano says.

Mr. Christiano takes a wad of several $500 Euro bills from his suit pocketed wallet and balls it up tightly before stuffing them into Dr. Bianchi's shirt pocket. He then pats the pocket full of money lightly against Dr. Bianchi's chest before taking him by the shoulders and escorting him to the door like some child.

"Money and material is no object. Get me what my girl needs. Now, if you don't mind, I want to be left alone with her.", Mr. Christiano says.

Mr. Christiano gives Dr. Bianchi one hard push out the door and slams the door behind him. He then returns to the bed.

"Don't worry Anne, I will take care of everything. You just wait and see.", Mr. Christiano says. 


	97. Chapter 96

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 96: Flying Boys<p>At the safe house's parking lot, Fernando opens the door to his Porsche and turns on his music entertainment system, letting it choose a song randomly. It selects Super Tramp's 'Take The Long Train Home'. He thinks for a long while as the song plays for its duration of slightly over 4 minutes. As the song ends, Fernando shuts off the electronics and music system, giving one final thought to it all.<p>

He starts to walk to the house and enters. He finds Hondo resting on the couch, so he slaps him by his feet as he take a nearby seat.

"Hey! What was all that about?", Hondo asks.

"Its only midday and you're taking a nap?", Fernando asks.

"There is not much to do around here.", Hondo answers.

"There is plenty to do, it is just a matter of finding what to do and do them.", Fernando says.

"As I see it, we're stuck in this hiding hole until something happens.", Hondo says.

"Come with me.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and walks to the rear of the house. On the control panel by the door, Fernando enters a code. A noise deep with the house can be heard, but not triangulated to a single source. He signals Hondo to follow him outside, as he start to walk to the parking lot. Fernando continues to walk- passing by his car and towards the empty pool, where the bottom had already retracted and a large thing began to rise up from below.

"Where did you get that thing?", Hondo asks.

"I see you remember your old flying buddy.", Fernando answers.

"Last I was told was that it was going to be returned to the hospital where we stole it from.", Hondo says.

"We gave them a new one. We could not let your water engine design fall into their hands, now could we?", Fernando asks.

"You mean?", Hondo asks.

"Well, she is watered up and ready to go. But I'm concerned about you and Rose. I need you two as a team. You can take care of the muscle jobs, and she the brains.", Fernando answers.

"She is learning fast those things she needs to learn.", Hondo says.

"Not fast enough. Look- sorry for being hard on you, but its not just Tammy's life is on the line here- its all our lives. And for what? Some crooked drug lord and warmonger wants part of Italy as his own? I don't think so. But this is Tammy's job and she is in deep. Further more there is a lot of pressure coming from The Café as to getting this mission done and getting Tammy home.", Fernando asks.

"But this is her home now, right?", Hondo asks.

"It maybe our homes too depending on how its going.", Fernando answers.

"What do you mean by that?", Hondo asks.

"Not far from Tammy's mother's tombstone is a tombstone with my name on it. I don't want to be here that long, if you know what I mean.", Fernando answers.

Hondo thinks about it. "I think so.", he eventually replies.

"Now, you get ready to take this mad puppy for a test flight or you want to take a rest?", Fernando asks.

"Where would we go?", Hondo asks.

"A short hop to Nemi, get some meat and things. I'm kinda hungry for a roast beef sandwich.", Fernando answers.

"Want Rose to join us?", Hondo asks.

"You can ask her if she wants to go. But I think it would be better if she acquaints herself with the SWA Logistics staff and connect them with the US Naval Forces.", Fernando answers.

"I'll have a quick talk with her while you warm up the engines.", Hondo says.

Hondo starts to walk back to the house.

"And get some coffee into your system! I don't want a sleeping pilot at the controls!", Fernando says, shouting at him.

As Hondo enters the house, Fernando gets into the helicopter and starts its engines. As the engines warm up, Fernando searches the other compartments of the helicopter and finds everything in order. He goes back to his seat waits for Hondo to return. Up on the balcony, Ferro and Marco stand over watching him.

"To believe that he turned down a position to work with us. What would you think would change his mind?", Ferro asks.

"I don't know- maybe getting some from that red head squirrel he's chasing.", Marco answers.

"You mean?", Ferro asks.

"Sex? Of course. Its Squirrel Mating Season now and everyone of male of her breed can smell those pheromones she's putting out a mile away. Just be glad that we are in civilized times.", Marco asks.

"But he is not taking to her bait. Why is that?", Ferro asks.

"Fernando is a squirrel, not a dog from where I can see.", Marco answers.

"Come on. If some lady came to your room and dropped her panties for you, you would not take her?", Ferro asks.

"That would depend on the situation, and on who she is and why she is dropping panties for me.", Marco answers.

"Hmph... You men are all alike.", Ferro says.

"We're not all alike. Some of us are more tied to our convictions than what a woman can give us.", Marco says.

"I'm sure we can get Fernando to join the SWA.", Ferro says.

"Tell me, why do we want Fernando within our ranks again?", Marco asks.

"Anybody with the ability to do what he did to us, and then undo what he had done to restore us into something more stronger than what we were before, is somebody we want on our side. He it either an asset or a threat.", Ferro answers.

"If he were a threat- none of us would be here.", Marco says.

"Having him within our ranks will insure that.", Ferro says.

"If you want him to join our ranks, you are going to need something a lot more stronger than some young squirrel girl offering something she can only give once. Fernando is the kind of squirrel who is beyond money, power and sex. So what is there left?", Marco asks.

"Something more personal. Tell me, does he have any family that you two may have discussed in passing?", Ferro asks.

"None that was spoken of.", Marco answers.

"Everyone has family. Find out who he is related too and maybe we can get to him through them.", Ferro says.

"You are getting to be as bad as the terrorists we go after. Maybe you should offer him some chipmunk tail, and maybe he would take to you.", Marco says.

"I would not be here talking to you if I had not tried. Question is- why is he still in Italy? Find out about that too. Maybe his redhead fluffy tails girl friend knows.", Ferro asks.

Hondo charged up the stairs to Rose's room and knocked on the door. She was awake and said for him to come in. She was curled up in a red fuzzy blanket and was reading.

"What's up?", Rose asked as she looks up from her book.

"Fernando and I are going out flying. He wants you to do your old job with some new twists.", Hondo says.

"What you mean?", Rose asks as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You use to navigate and do coordinating for the navy. You were a science tech and you know the navy. Fernando wants you to familiarize yourself with the SWA crew, especially the logistics group, and help in your field of expertise as well as get them in touch with the navy, We might need the firepower and soon.", Hondo answers.

"But I want to stay with you. We're a team!", Rose says.

"We are, but when I'm not around and there is no fighting you can help them. Not use getting rusty, eh?", Hondo says

"Your right. OK... What if I get done before you get back?", Rose asked. Hondo smiled and sat down beside her.

"I doubt you could get all that done in a week, but if you get some spare time study the quick strength exercise, the take down moves and practice with our pistols. I know mine are a little big, but you don't always have the option of choosing a weapon.", Hondo says. He kissed her quick and got up.

"You have to leave right now?", she asked.

"Yup, Fernando has the copter warming up now. I'll be back.", Hondo says as he quickly walks out.

"Please do, and in one healthy piece.", she whispers.

Hondo run down to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of coffee beans which he popped into his mouth and grabbed a glass of tea to wash them down. He then ran out to the helicopter. He jumped in and looks back at the house to see two of the SWA agents watching them on the balcony. He thought it strange, but he was pretty sure they were on their side for the moment.

"Where to, Boss squirrel?", Hondo asked

"Nemi. And drop the boss stuff.", Fernando tells him. Hondo rolls his eyes and did final flight checks. All was fine, so he takes off into flight.

Meanwhile Rose gets dressed and meets the logistics team. She wants to help, even if it was just getting them hooked up with the Navy. 


	98. Chapter 97

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 97: Preparations<p>At 1200ft, half way to Nemi, Fernando tells Hondo to turn North 90 degrees.<p>

"Where are we going?", Hondo asks.

"To the Milan Hideout. I could not say that before because I did not wanted the others to hear. Hope you're armed and loaded.", Fernando answers.

"Always am.", Hondo says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

"Why are we heading there?", Hondo asks.

"To refuel, and then go to the border near Slovenia.", Fernando answers.

"What for?", Hondo asks.

"Lets say I have a hunch I need to check out.", Fernando answers.

"What kind of hunch?", Hondo asks.

"An LSD shipment is coming in later in the evening. We're going to capture that shipment and start asking questions.", Fernando answers.

"I would be down for that, but we're just carrying light arms.", Hondo says.

"That's why we're stopping at the Milan Hideout. We'll refuel, and if there are a couple of anti-aircraft .50cals machine guns, they'll get mounted, along with a couple of other things.", Fernando says.

"Hmmmm... When do you expect the drop to come?", Hondo asks.

"In about five hours- we have plenty of time to get there.", Fernando answers.

"That's calling it close aint it?", Hondo asks.

"How so?", Fernando asks.

"It will take us three hours to get to the Milan Hideout, and lets say another hour to prepare, right? That leave an hour to get there and catch the rat-bastards.", Hondo explains.

"Afraid to run her at full speed? She's been modified with more powerful engines, you know. More efficient too.", Fernando asks.

Hondo just looks at Fernando at the corner of his eyes before reaching for the throttle controls and pushes them forward for more power. The aircraft accelerates like a kick in the pants without delay or lag that it had once before. The record for the fastest helicopter of 250mph, by a British made modified Westland Lynx ZB500. They had beaten that record by a good 35mph, giving them another 45 minutes to work with and a lot of time to 'play' with.

Once at the Milan hideout, Fernando plugs in his laptop to download the latest information that he was stored away at the Rome safe house's servers. He also checks on his room through the home security network- finding it empty. Hondo goes down stairs to the basement and starts looking over the weapons cache. Fernando goes to the basement once the download is complete. He points out at a few items for Hondo to look at.

"Take those to .50cal anti aircraft Gatling Guns, I'll take the computerized swivel heads and the preprogrammed armament computer I swiped from a dead Apache.", Fernando says.

Somehow, Hondo manages with two large 50 caliber machine guns and two boxes of 500 rounds of ammunition; taking them outside. Fernando takes the swivel heads, the computer, along with some tools. As Fernando adds the computer and swivel heads, Hondo reloads the fuel tanks with water.

With one swivel heads in place, Fernando starts to put in the computer and run its diagnostics. Hondo adds the guns to them and bolts on the ammunition box to its sides, loading the belt of bullets to the machine gun. Once diagnostics are done with the first swivel head, Fernando blots on the screen to the bottom of the helicopter's dashboard on the co-pilot's side. A targeting joystick extends to either side for either person to aim and shoot with.

Fernando walks into the house and comes back with a couple of cold roast beef sandwiches and some Pepsi sodas in glass bottles. He tosses a set to Hondo.

"Sorry, that's all they have in there.", Fernando says.

Hondo catches them, looks at them and starts munching on it.

"It tastes like its been sitting for a while.", Hondo says.

"Its been in the frig for a week, that's when I put them in there.", Fernando says.

"So you were expecting to return to this dump?", Hondo asks.

"Only as needed. I loaded up the frig with cold cuts and put it on the coldest setting. There are a couple more if you want.", Fernando answers.

"Bring them out and let them thaw. We'll eat and drink on the way. So, how much time do we have left?", Hondo asks.

Fernando looks at his watch. "Looks like we have a couple of hours before they arrive. Let me check.", he says.

Fernando pulls out his laptop, and type in a few codes. A map pops up of the Italian/Slovenian border, with roads marked off. A red dot seems to be moving along on the Slovenian side of the map.

"We can hang out for another 30 minutes and take our time flying to the border or we can fly now and really take our time.", Fernando says.

Hondo looks at the computer screen, seeing the moving red dot on the map.

"That's our target?", Hondo asks.

"Yup.", Fernando answers.

"What's the longest we can relax before we need to take off.", Hondo says.

"We can hang out for 45 minutes, but I don't want us too relaxed.", Fernando says.

"Boil a pot of coffee then, I got a phone call to make.", Hondo says.

"Make it short then.", Fernando says.

They walk inside the house, drinking and chewing.

At the Rome Safe House, Rose shoves her guns into her shoulder holsters and trots down the stairs with her hands full of computer and communications gear.

"Hello, yes I'm the one set up to assist you.", she says brightly as she could. Meeting new people always scares her.

"I am Ferro. You will be working with me mainly.", A pretty yet stern looking mouse in a dress suit shook hands with Rose. She looked surprised that one so fragile looking as Rose could have such a firm hand.

Ferro quickly introduces Rose to the others and they begin setting up a makeshift command center for Rose in a corner with a laptop and several other pieces of equipment with display screens, keyboards, and such, as well as a satellite phone.

Rosie's personal cell phone buzzed on the table. It was Hondo.

"Hey! Everything OK?", she says?

"Just fine. Thought I'd let you know I'm still in once piece. How's the team?", Hondo says.

"Oh yeah. They seem nice, but that Ferro scares me a bit. And it's crowded in here. I don't like crowds.", she says. Hondo caught the distress in her voice.

"You'll be OK, my Rose.", just hang in there. "Fernando wants me back. I dunno when I can call again. Just remember I love you.", Hondo replied calmly.

"I love you too. Good bye.", she replied and they hung up. 


	99. Chapter 98

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 98: Possibilities of Events<p>Hondo did leave out telling Rose that they were on their way into possibly heavy fire. He was going to, but didn't want to worry her. 'I'll be fine.', he thought and hoped for Rose's sake. He grabbed a cup of coffee, and took it along. He hated coffee, but needed the caffeine still. He had a sandwich in one hand and his coffee in another as he and Fernando headed back out to the helicopter. As the engine warmed up again Hondo ate and checked his guns over again.<p>

'Never can be too careful,' he thought. His rifles and pistols were in order and all systems on board checked out. They lifted off smoothly and heads toward the drug trafficker's rendevous. As Hondo took off he said to Fernando, "Lets crash a party! YEEHAW!" He threw the whirly bird into full throttle. They were off like a shot to their destination.

Tammy, Priscilla and Bink walk about the Rome Shopping centers, gathering various girlie items, and talking about what female squirrels in mating season talk about- the latest and greatest in fashions, trinkets, missions, guns and denying mating season is there although talk of guys is not excluded. They walk about the lingerie area of the department store. Priscilla picks up a flimsy see-through panty and teddy set, tossing it at Tammy, hitting in her the face with it as she was looking over a more traditional set of intimate garment.

"HEY!", Tammy yells.

Tammy takes the tossed items off her face and looks at it. "What's the meaning of this?", she asks.

"A little something for you to show off to Fernando?", Priscilla asks.

Bink looks at it and does not know to whether laugh at it or be disgusted. Instead, she heads to the more patterned and colorful underwear sets for the younger but more mature set. Tammy throws back the see through intimates back to Priscilla.

"I can assure you that this would not interest Fernando.", Tammy says.

"And how would you know?", Priscilla asks.

"I know.", Tammy answers.

"Maybe its because he's a flying squirrel and she's not!", Bink says from several feet away hidden in an aisle.

"BINK! I SWEAR!", Tammy yells

Its harder to say who was giggling harder- Priscilla who was a couple of feet away from her or Bink who was a few aisles away checking out bra sizes.

"Well, how would you know? Have you two, you know- done it?", Priscilla asks.

Bink yells out the answer before Tammy could, "NO THEY HAVEN'T!"

"BINK!", Tammy yells again.

"THEY HAVEN'T?", Priscilla asks.

"PRISCILLA!", Tammy answers loudly.

The two of them start laughing as they start running through the aisles. Tammy was about to chase them but decided to go back to getting what she needs. She picks out a few packages of basic and matching bra and panty sets. She puts them into the carryall the store supplies to free the shopper's hands. She starts heading to the shoes section, only to have Bink and Priscilla run up to her from behind and stuff her carry all with their items, making it heavy suddenly.

"HEY!", Tammy complains.

"Hey is for horses!", Priscilla says.

"Yeah, we be squirrels!", Bink says.

Tammy just grumbles along the way to the shoes section of the store, being the butt of attention of the other two.

They were more behaved while looking over shoes, showing off various styles, and talking about what would match with them. Some shoes require an entire wardrobe just for them. Tammy takes a set of low pumps, and to keep her quiet and behaved- a set of kitten-heels for Bink. These along with a pair of sneakers and a couple of causal wear shoes, they move along to dresses, then to everyday wear: shirts, sweaters, skirts, pants and jeans. They make a last stop at make up and perfumes, where Priscilla gets a bottle of Pupa perfume for Bink, though Tammy thinks that it's for Priscilla herself.

They go to an outdoor cafe for a bite to eat: coffee, tea and pastries.

Bianca and Michelle walk down the sidewalk, also looking for a bite to eat. They spot the outdoor cafe from across the street, and heads towards it. In a matter of a few seconds, Michelle, Bink, Bianca and Tammy were soon staring at each other, and Priscilla being the odd one out.

"Its her...", Michelle says.

"Get her!", Bianca says, drawing out her Glock17.

Priscilla pounces on Tammy to get her out of the line of sight, as the table gets kicked up into the air. Bink pulls out her SiG Tu-Toned P239 9mm, and shots are being exchanged by the two of them. Priscilla takes her SiG P236 9mm and joins in the firefight as Bianca starts pulling Michelle away, also shooting a Glock. They manage to hide around the corner and run for it. The smoke of burnt gunpowder clears, and the authorities were soon dealt with just a cell phone call. Jean shows up with Rico and asks them questions. Priscilla does all the talking. After all is said and done, the girls get their belongings and head back to the hideout. But their discussion does not end there, as Tammy drives back 'home'.

"Why you knocked me down onto the floor?", Tammy asks.

"Duh- They had guns drawn and you had a mouth full of canolli staring back at them like a doe staring back at headlights of an on coming car!", Priscilla answers.

"I was pulling out my weapon when you knocked me down!", Tammy says.

"You Were Not Fast Enough!", Priscilla says.

"You Did Not Give Me A Chance!", Tammy says.

"You were not fast enough, sis...", Bink says.

"Not you too!", Tammy says.

"And You- BINK! You Did Not Hit Anyone Of Them! I Never Seen You So Sloppy Since You First Joined!", Priscilla says.

"I did my best!", Bink says.

"You're A Cyborg! You're Supposed To Be Faster Than A Normal Person And Be Able To Hit Your Target!", Priscilla says.

"But...", Bink says.

Bink begins to cry.

"Oh Now You Done It!", Tammy says. 


	100. Chapter 99

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 99: Planning<p>Fernando and Hondo make their way to the Slovenian-Italian border, more or less maintaining altitude of slightly 3000 feet to keep the whirring blades from being heard. Using the GSP and Tracking software, they make it to the border and wait for the truck to arrive. It still has several miles to go through before crossing the abandoned and ill-maintained abandoned border-crossing road.<p>

"When the truck crosses the border, follow the truck for a few miles and lower down to tree top level.", Fernando says.

"Sure thing, but what you intend to do?", Hondo asks.

"I'm going glide to the truck to tie the wench cable to the back of the it. You are going to go full throttle, which will either lift up the truck or flip it over.", Fernando answers.

"I'm going to need a bit more breathing room to do something like that.", Hondo says.

"Well, the cable is only about 800feet...", Fernando says.

"800feet I can use.", Hondo says.

"I'm going to need some slack to tie it to the bumper.", Fernando says.

"I'll give you something. But what if that bumper snaps of?", Hondo asks.

"Well, we can hope that it will put them out of control. Then, there is always Plan B.", Fernando answers.

"Plan B?", Hondo asks.

"Make it up as we go along.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

After a moment of silence, "You did not think this through, now did you?", Hondo asks.

"When do we ever have a chance to think it through? We are told to do something but we are left to figure out how to do it. That's the only thing I hate about the spy game.", Fernando explains. 


	101. Chapter 100

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 100: Gadget<p>Back at the Safe House, despite the argument between Tammy and Priscilla, it was basically quiet. Ferro had already received the call from Jean telling her what had transpired in Rome. Tammy tries to end the argument by taking Bink up to their new room and put away their things.<p>

Tammy spills the content of her bags on Fernando's bed, putting them into groups piles before giving them the attention that they needed: removing the plastic wrapper and tags, folding them and putting them into one of the empty dresser drawers. Bink goes through the same motions, just getting on Tammy's nerve accidentally. Tammy calms herself down before taking it out on her younger sister. She looks up at her younger sister before saying anything.

"Thank you.", Tammy says.

"For what?", Bink asks.

"For acting in Time and saving my life back there.", Tammy answers.

"Oh, that. Its my job to keep you from harm.", Bink says.

"You don't know what that means, don't you?", Tammy asks.

"I may or may not, I just do as I am conditioned to do so.", Bink answers.

"Don't you have any free thoughts of your own?", Tammy asks.

"I do, but...", Bink answers.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

Bink remains silent for a moment.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

"But... I'm not to act upon them if it goes against you, your wishes, your orders or the agency's orders.", Bink answers.

"So, if I tell not to carry your gun again, you would?", Tammy asks.

"That goes against agency's orders. I can't do that.", Bink answers.

"What about here or at the SWA?", Tammy asks.

"That's different.", Bink answers.

"How so?", Tammy asks.

"We are surrounded by SWA personnel, and I can get my gun or any other gun easily if the need arises.", Bink answers.

Tammy thinks about it for a second.

"Give me your gun.", Tammy says.

Bink pauses, as if to think of what is being asks of her to do. She finally reaches into her hidden rear belt clip-on holster and hands it over to Tammy. Tammy takes the gun out of the holster and examines it before putting it back in. She takes it to the bunk beds, reaching over to the top bunk and puts it under the pillow. She then returns to putting away her clothing. Bink can only do is think as to why her sister would ever do what she just did.

"Why?", Bink asks.

"I don't want to see gun, or smell gun oil or gunpowder. We are beyond using them.", Tammy answers.

Tammy reaches into her back and pulls out her gun by the clip-on holster. She reaches out to Bink with it to show it off.

"We are not violent people. We don't need to have these things with us all the time.", Tammy says.

Tammy goes to the dresser drawer where she was packing her clothes and stuffs her gun in a corner. Bink tries to explain as Tammy returns to the bed.

"But these are violent times and we have enemies everywhere- enemies who want us dead. We have to defend ourselves.", Bink says.

"Defend- yes. Hunt down and bring the fight to them first- No. Know that difference, Bink.", Tammy says.

Bink bows her head down.

"I will.", Bink says.

"Good.", Tammy says.

Bink can only look at her, unable to say anything.

"Tomorrow, You are going to wash your clothes in the basement laundry machines. This way you got fresh clothes to wear during the week.", Tammy says.

"What about the new stuff we got?", Bink asks.

"You will wear both as needed, but your clothes from the SWA have been sitting around too long and are getting stale. Washing them will freshen them up.", Tammy answers.

"O... Kay...", Bink says.

"I'll do mine tonight so I don't tie up the laundry room when you or the others need it.", Tammy says.

"How many machines are there?", Bink asks.

"2 large washers, 1 small washer and two large dryers. Fernando told me that they work. There is also an ironing station down there so you can iron your things as needed.", Tammy answers.

"OK...", Bink says.

"After we are done here, you are free to be with the other girls to take a time off. I think there is some left over ice cream in the frig if you like.", Tammy says.

"Why?", Bink asks.

"Why? I can't reward you for doing your job until things calm down a bit. That may take a while.", Tammy asks.

"Oh... Uhm... Can I wash my clothes now instead?", Bink asks.

"Don't you want the free time?", Tammy asks.

"I can have free time tomorrow if I wash my clothes today. And when I'm done today, the time left can also be free.", Bink answers.

"You know how to use...? Oh never mind. If you can use the agency's washing machines, you should know how to use these... Go ahead.", Tammy says.

Bink stuffs her things into the gym bag she was carrying, and heads downstairs to the basement laundry room. Tammy continues to go about with putting away her things.

The safe house's doorbell rings, putting everyone in high alert because no one was expecting any guests to arrive. Everyone on the first floor freeze in place with their hands on their holsters. The doorbell rings again.

"Isn't somebody going to get that?", Ferro asks.

They all look at each other, with no one wanting to move.

"Olga- answer the door.", Ferro says.

The elder rabbit walks over to the door, looking into the peephole. A long blonde haired mouse wearing purple mechanic's jumpers and goggles stood on the patio, waiting for an answer. Olga unholsters her gun and hides it behind her back as she opens the door just a bit, putting her foot against it to keep it from being opens further.

"Who is it?", Olga asks.

"Is this where Tammy Squirrel is at?", Blonde Mouse asks.

"Who are you?", Olga asks.

"Who Am I? Well, I'm Gadget Hackwrench, but all my friends call me Gadget...", Blonde Mouse asks.

Rose runs out from the computer area to the front door, almost pushing Olga out of the way, "Let Her In! Let Her In!", Rose says.

Rose opens the door wider and takes Gadget by the wrist, hauling her in and slamming the door. She takes her to the living room and almost throws her onto a nearby seat.

"Gadget! What brings you here?", Rose asks.

Ferro approaches them.

"I would like to know how she found out about the place.", Ferro says.

"Who me? It was easy actually, with all the modern tech these day, you know, it is just a matter of tying up a few proper servers and...", Gadget asks.

"Gadget... You don't need to explain. But why are you here?", Rose asks.

"I wanted to see my friend Tammy. Things at the café are going crazy and many are asking about her, you know. So I figured that I would...", Gadget answers.

"Gadget- you're rambling...", Rose says.

"I am? I thought I quit that nasty habit. Took self help classes...", Gadget asks.

"Gadget...", Rose answers.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But, where is Tammy.", Gadget says.

"Let me take you to her.", Rose says.

Rose takes Gadget by the wrist and takes her upstairs.

"Gee- this is a large house...", Gadget says.

Olga, Priscilla and Ferro look at each other.

"If a civilian can find this place...", Olga says.

"That is no civilian.", Ferro says.

"Is she a threat?", Olga asks.

"With a scattered brain like that?", Priscilla asks.

"She's no scatter brain...", Ferro answers.

"You mean its all an act?", Priscilla asks.

"That's the way she is. You two need to sit down and read the rest of the café members dossiers.", Ferro answers.

There is a knock on Tammy's door. Tammy walks over to it to answer it.

"Bink- there is no way you could have... Rose... Gadget?", Tammy says as she opens the door.

"May we come in?", Rose asks.

"Yeah, No, wait... Well... Excuse the mess... I was just cleaning up.", Tammy answers.

Rose enters with Gadget in tow. Once inside Tammy and Gadget look at each other, before holding hands momentarily and then start hugging each other. 


	102. Chapter 101

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 101: Gotcha<p>A helicopter slowly makes it descend upon a moving truck down a side road, making its way to the highway just several miles away.<p>

"Take it down to 500 ft.", Fernando says.

"I'll need more room than that.", Hondo complains.

"Take it down to 500ft so I can jump out safely with the cable. Then you can zoom up to 800ft when I give you the signal.", Fernando explains.

Hondo just lets out a sigh, before pushing the joystick forward to begin its descend. The truck below them was making much noise of its own, making the helicopter above them hardly audible. Keeping the aircraft's shadow behind the truck, Hondo made sure that they weren't seen either.

Fernando goes to the back of the helicopter, grabbing and pulling out as much of the wench cable out so he would not have to fight against the tension of the wench unwinding. He ties it to the back of the belt of his pants before jumping out off the helicopter, gliding down to the roof of the truck below. He makes his way down to the rear bumper and ties up the steel cable to it before fastening the cable's locking latch onto itself. He then climbs up the cable some forty feet before radioing to Hondo, "OK Hondo- Go for it!"

Hondo pulls back on the joystick and throttle, making the helicopter go up sharply. The rear of the truck lifts up suddenly, but its front wheels still contact with the road, making it swerve wildly. Fernando scurries up the cable further and holds on. The truck makes contact with several trees before it finally lifts up off the ground.

Hondo takes the helicopter another fifty feet above the trees and holds it there. Automatic pilot is activated to keep it in place. He goes back to the wench, where he looks down to see Fernando partly up the cable with the truck dangling on the end of the cable. Hondo radios down to Fernando, "Everything alright down there?"

"Yeah- quickly, find a clearing big enough for all of us. I don't know how long this will last!", Fernando answers.

"Gotcha!", Hondo says.

Hondo returns to the controls, and flies about in a circle, finding an empty clearing used for camping less than a kilometer away. He takes caution to get there. Placing the truck onto the ground was less than gentle, making it land hard on its nose and flipping it onto its roof. Fernando jumps off the cable and flies down to the truck, drawing out his gun as he approaches it on foot.

Inside were two mice in their young twenties, badly beaten up by their horrific ride. Intelligence would tell someone to put on their seat belts, lets just say that they were not too intelligent. Fernando manages to open the passenger door as Hondo lands the helicopter several yards away in the clearing. Very few words were exchanged as Fernando handcuffs the mouse to the cable tied to the back of the truck. Hondo takes the driver out of the truck, and shoves his gun into the mouse's mouth as it tries to explain in Italian Gibberish that it knew nothing. Fernando catches up to Hondo, slapping handcuffs to the driver as he did the passenger. They then take their captives and secure them to the bumper of the truck, before untying the cable and rewinding it back onto the wench. Fernando goes through the passenger cabin and takes what values and evidence he can find.

"Now that we got them, what shall we do with them?", Hondo asks.

"I doubt you are fluent in Northern Italian or Slovenian.", Fernando answers. He thinks to himself for a moment before continuing, "Radio Marco back at the house and tell him in these exact words, 'We struck gold in the mountains.' He will ask for the GPS coordinates, so read them off the laptop. Also tell him that we got some nasty bad boys for him to punish. I will secure the prisoners in the back of the helicopter.",

"That is all?", Hondo asks.

"That is all.", Fernando answers.

"What about the truck?", Hondo asks.

"They will take care of the truck.", Fernando answers.

"Hmph...", Hondo says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"I was hoping that we were to use those big guns.", Hondo answers.

"Just consider us lucky that we didn't. But one day you will. That's what they are there for. Come on- we got a long way home.", Fernando says.

Hondo returns to the helicopter and makes radio contact with the members of the SWA in the safe house. He did not get Marco, but he did relay the messages to Ferro. She tells him that they will take care of the rest.

Fernando secures the prisoners to the back seat of the helicopter, needing to thorazine dart them to keep them quiet. After a bit of cleaning up, they were on their way back to the Rome Safe house, with a refueling pit stop in Milan. 


	103. Chapter 102

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 102: Prisoners<p>Anne is taken to a surgery room, where work on her upper torso was done to repair the damage to her ribs, muscles, arteries and lungs. 5 hours of work was done to fix the damage to her with no guarantee that she would wake up from her coma. She was taken back to her room, where she was reconnected to life monitoring machines. Many hours into the night, she stirs, but still lays there in a deep sleep.<p>

They get back to the Roman safe house rather fast and set down in the aircraft hanger. Fernando grabs one prisoner and Hondo the other. They haul them into the basement via the storm door around back of the house that leads directly into it. Hondo had the bit of evidence Fernando had gathered out of the truck. He had only grabbed the obvious evidence. Rose saw them land and ran down to meet them. She had just had lead Gadget up to Tammy's room, which Tammy, Bink, and Fernando shared, and she says she needed to return quickly, but she had to make sure they were all right. Hondo give her a quick hug and told her he loved her. She replied the same and hugs him back. He hands her the envelope of evidence and told her to get back to what she needed to do with Tammy and Gadget. Fernando went upstairs to get Marco or one of the other agents to help interrogate the prisoners. Hondo had them tied up in a room. He turns his back to leave, one of them swore at him in English.

Hondo stops and says to them, "Your mothers are ugly!"

"You Bastard! Both your mother and your woman are ugly and loose!", the prisoner says. Hondo walks back up to him. He looks at him for a second then hits him.

"Why you...", The prisoner starts to say then his mouth was full of a gun barrel that was held by a angry gunman. After a few deathly silent seconds Hondo took the gun out of the prisoners mouth.

"So you do speak English, eh?", Hondo asked.

"No I don't... Uh... No comprendo!", he says and looked a little scared now.

"Too late, Hombre, Yah crossed a line of no return.", Hondo said. He then turned to look at the other. "What about you, tinhorn? You speak English?", The second prisoner just looked at him but it almost looks like he started to shake his head no.

"Well, if you don't speak English I can't talk to you, so you no use to me.", Hondo said then took out his .50 cal pistol and pointed it at the second prisoners head. "So I'll just get rid of you.", the prisoner looked really pale and fear was showing in his eyes. As Hondo cocked the pistol the prisoner began to sweat. "Well I hope you have no loved ones left around. Better hope your afterlife is taken care of too. Goodbye you worthless piece of flesh.", Hondo steadied and pulls the trigger slowly. As the hammer snaps down, so did the prisoner snap.

"NO!", the prisoner shouts as the hammer hit with a click and no shot sounded.

"That was just practice on an empty chamber. You willing to talk or shall we play for keeps?", Hondo says with a evil smile on his face.

"Please no more! I'll talk! I'll tell you anything!", he shouts in fear.

"Shut up and tell him nothing!", The first prisoner yelled.

"You spill all you know and convince us you have told all you know and I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything but maybe I can get you off with a lighter sentence, capeish?", Hondo says standing almost face to face with the second prisoner.

"Yes. Everything.", he says. He then sighed and looks down at the floor, he was not sure if the sudden exhaustion was from the scare or from the after effects of the tranquilizers, but he really didn't care.

"I need a few more witnesses to hear your story, so I'm sure you won't mind to wait a few, eh?", Hondo asked.

"That's fine.", the prisoner whispered.

The first one started to cuss at them both, to which Hondo landed a solid right hook onto his chin, which took his lights out for the time being. Hondo stepped out as Marco and Fernando were walking down the stairs to the basement.

"They're warmed up for you. One graciously offered to spill all and I told him I'd try to get it to go easy on him for it. The other is sleeping right now, but I'm afraid he won't help much.", Hondo explains. He then walked back into the room. Marco looked at Fernando with a questioning look and Fernando just smiled knowingly. Marco shrugged and walks into the room where the prisoners were with Fernando right behind him.

The door closes behind Fernando with a loud slam.

After a quick review of the pair, Marco and Fernando head to the one who was still awake.

"You want to take of him or shall I?", Fernando asks.

"Why don't you take care of him yourself?", Marco asks.

"I'm rather fed up with all of this. If he said anything to further piss me off, I'll just kill him outright here and now!", Fernando answers.

"I'll tell you anything you want, I swear!", the prisoner says.

Fernando takes the folder from Marco, which contains the investigation information, including the infiltration mission Bink and Tammy were on. He opens if and pulls out the picture of Bink and Tammy from their mission briefs, holding it up to prisoner's face.

"You know who these two are?", Fernando asks.

The prisoner can only shake his head.

"They were my wife and daughter... And somebody from your organization killed them, you know how?", Fernando asks.

The prisoner again shakes his head.

"Some bastage from your organization threw LSD at my wife's face while she was driving on the highway, causing her to hallucinate and crash her car. So give me a damn good reason why I should not gut you like a fish and leave your carcass in the forest for the feral animals to eat the flesh off your bones...", Fernando tells him.

"Fernando, you're scaring him.", Marco says.

"I want names, addresses, supply run routes, time schedules, everything you know and maybe then I will decide your fate... Depending how many others I go kill for my revenge.", Fernando explains to the prisoner.

"But The Other Said That He Would Talk To The Judge!", the prisoner says.

"I am... Your Judge, Jury and Executioner... Now... Talk Or Die.", Fernando says.

"Aren't you the police?", the prisoner asks.

"Fuck the police... We are just one big family here, a rich and powerful family- one you and your friends have hurt, so now we have pulled our resources together to do what the police will not do...", Fernando answers.

Fernando pulls his gun and puts it to the prisoner's forehead.

"NO! WAIT!", the prisoner says.

"What do you have to say?", Fernando asks.

"Let me sit down, and get me the map from the truck...", the prisoner answers.

"What for?", Fernando asks.

"So I can show you, everything!", the prisoner answers.

Fernando steps away backwards, lowering his gun.

"We will be back with your map. Marco, lets go.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks over to the door, allowing for Marco to leave first. He then turns off the lights before stepping out and slamming the door behind him.

Marco and Fernando walks down the underground hall.

"That was one of the cruelest interrogation I have ever witnessed.", Marco says.

"Oh? I hear you're just as vicious, often leaving bodies behind when you're done.", Fernando asks.

"Like I said, 'witnessed.'", Marco answers.

They continued to walk back to the safe house, going up through the basement and to the main floor. Fernando makes his way to the kitchen, taking on some water. Marco sits down with the others who have made the dining area into the meeting area. He gets Priscilla, Olga and Ferro to join them and starts discussing with them about the prisoners in the basement. A few minutes into the discussion, Ferro calls to Fernando who was leaning against the service island counter top that separates the kitchen from the dining area.

"Fernando?", Ferro asks.

"Yes?", Fernando asks.

"You did what Marco is telling us?", Ferro asks.

"I'll do it again if I must.", Fernando answers.

"Where did you get the intel to go about on your own like that?", Ferro asks.

"Intel is my business. Seeing patterns in random data is my forte. What else you want to learn?", Fernando asks.

"Tell me why would you not join us? We need somebody with your abilities.", Ferro asks.

"I like my life the way it is. Pick up money here and there for jobs that I do, freedom to do as I please. And no higher ups breathing down my neck.", Fernando answers.

"We would make it very comfortable for you. Give you a little killer tot-cyborg of your own, freedom to do as you do like right now, free room and board, a good six-figure pay, and a medical plan that can't be beat.", Ferro says.

"No.", Fernando says.

"No?", Ferro asks.

"You lost me at the 'little killer-tot cyborg' part. Tell me, how can you do this to the girls like Angelica and Bink?", Fernando asks.

"They were already dead when we got them...", Ferro answers.

"That gives you no excuse to turn them into cyborgs and send them on killing missions.", Fernando says.

"It gives us all the rights...", Ferro says.

"Who knows many lives I have saved in my time, I lost count a long time ago. Brought them back from the claws of death, but that did not give me the right to do with them as I please when they were breathing again.", Fernando interrupts her.

"You are just a person, we are an institution.", Ferro says.

"Keep thinking like that, don't you. Many in the Nuremburg Trials all said the same thing- 'We Were Only Following Orders...' Well, following orders is no excuse to allow what is going on here.", Fernando says.

"You propose for a better idea?", Ferro asks.

"No. I am not of your nation, and have no voice in the matter of those in charge.", Fernando answers.

"Then remember that. You and your friends will be rewarded for your assistance and capture of those involved.", Ferro says.

"I'm not in it for the reward, though I not an idiot not to accept it. I am in it for two others.", Fernando says.

"I see. Well, they have accepted positions in our organization. Why don't you?", Ferro asks.

"Do they have freedom to leave at anytime? Will I?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Ferro answers.

"Then there is a problem.", Fernando says.

"We're not stopping you or Tammy from having a life together, or getting married and having a family. You would be free to live a life, but like any other job- is tethers to the responsibility to the company you work for.", Ferro says.

"Her freedom is more valuable than any responsibility you can throw at her. And as for Bink, how many years she has left? 4, 5? She would be dead before she hits her twenties according to my calculations. Is that fair for her?", Fernando asks.

"What is done is done. If it were not for us, Bink would be buried with the rest of her family.", Ferro answers.

Fernando goes into the frig and sees a few bottles of beer and wine that were placed in there. He takes one of the wine bottles and a glass from the over hanging rack.

"You have prisoners to attend too. I got a date with this bottle and the roof.", Fernando says.

"Our offer still stands.", Ferro says.

Fernando finds a bread roll, and takes it before starting to walk away from them. He walks up the stairs as quietly as possible. 


	104. Chapter 103

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 103: Legends of Great Cities<p>He makes his way to the storage room and attic and then to the balcony. He takes a ladder that was stored in the attic, placing it against the roof. In a few seconds, he was sitting on the edge of the front of the house looking out onto the highway. He began munching on the bread roll and drinking from the wine, losing himself in deep thought.<p>

"Thought you would be up here.", a voice says from behind.

"So, what of it, Hondo?", Fernando asks.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here.", Hondo answers.

"Who said you were?", Fernando asks.

"Then why the attitude?", Hondo asks.

"Well, let me tell you a long story. ", Fernando answers.

"I'm all ears.", Hondo says.

"A very long time ago, there was a city in the clouds calls Aerodina.", Fernando begins.

"I thought that was only a legend like Atlantis.", Hondo says.

"Oh they're both were real alright. Aerodina was where all civilized beings that could fly lived in. The birds, the bats and us flying squirrels- all lived there in peace. We looked down on the ground dwellers for thousands of years as they developed technologies and cities of their own, but they were always on the ground. We developed science and mathematics, studied the heavens, and while the ground dwellers professed that the world was flat, we knew that it was round, orbited about the sun and there were stars and other planets like ours out in space. It was our own arrogance and misguided self-interests that destroyed us. Nothing is left Aerodina, except for our collective memories, the tales we tell our children and our inborn arrogance and attitude. Tell me Hondo, how does one undoes a million-generations worth of social programming?", Fernando asks.

"You think you're better than anyone of us here?", Hondo asks.

"Ask any bird and any bat you see and they will tell you the same thing- because as we can fly on our own without technology, that we are. But that's a collective social conditioning. Personally, I don't care anymore.", Fernando answers.

Fernando gulps down the wine from the glass and then refills it. Then he takes a bite from the bread.

"You feel like you're alone in the world because there are no other flying squirrels around?", Hondo asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Then what is it?", Hondo asks.

"There has to be a better way... As like it was in Aerodina- during its prime, before the great fall of the cloud city. Peace, understanding, love and respect for all living creatures.", Fernando answers.

"We got a long way before we realize that.", Hondo says.

"A very long way. I know that.", Fernando says.

They both sat there looking out onto the highway. Fernando continued on with eating the bread and drinking the wine. It was gone before the hour was. Hondo gets up and sticks his hand out to Fernando.

"Give me your car keys.", Hondo says.

"What for?", Fernando asks.

"You're too loaded on that wine...", Hondo answers.

"Aisapi can drive for me.", Fernando says.

"That's not the problem.", Hondo says.

"Then what is?", Fernando asks.

"I don't want you to go out on solo missions like this.", Hondo answers.

"Like what, drunk? I'm not drunk. Not in the full sense of the word.", Fernando asks.

"Then show me that you're not drunk.", Hondo answers.

Fernando reaches into his pocket and tosses at Hondo an open Packet of RU-22, an alcohol neutralizing pill.

"What the... I thought this was just fake.", Hondo says.

"For the mass market it's a low dose version called RU-21 which is a fake. For us in our cloak and dagger world- this is real and at industrial strength. Of course, it upsets my stomach, which is why I took the bread.", Fernando says.

Hondo looks over the packet.

"Don't do anything stupid then, or I'll let the air out of your tires.", Hondo says.

"I don't mess with your truck, don't threaten my Porsche.", Fernando says.

"I'm just letting you know.", Hondo says.

"Then rest up for a while. I got another hunch to go after later this evening.", Fernando says.

"Any flying again?", Hondo asks.

"No, this time it will be at Rome.", Fernando answers.

"Who are we going after this time?", Hondo asks.

"Go ask Rose and Marco for a copy of the intel that I gave him. In there it will be rat we would be looking for.", Fernando answers.

"I see. I'll be back then.", Hondo says.

"By the way- ask Bink for some E-String Violin strings.", Fernando says.

"Huh?", Hondo asks.

"It will be needed.", Fernando answers.

"OK, then boss.", Hondo says, as he starts to walk away.

"And cut it out with the Boss thing!", Fernando almost yells at him. 


	105. Chapter 104

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 104: Waking up<p>As if in a dream, a scene repeats itself.<p>

"Why are you here?", Fernando asks.

"Just paying my respects for the kids who died at the hospital recently.", Anne answers.

"Is that so?", Fernando asks.

Fernando walks over to a grave marker several stones and an aisle away from Tammy. He looks down at it.

"You know, this poor sap had nobody show up at his funeral.", Fernando says.

"You knew him?", Anne asks.

"I would say that the three of us did.", Fernando answers.

"I knew him?", Anne asks.

Anne walks over to the grave marker and looks down at it. It says:  
>Fernando G.<br>Date of death- date of the 737BBJ's destruction Died in the line of duty for his country.

Above it, a carved image of a flying airliner.

Anne can only stand there staring at the stone, covering her mouth as she stares.

"That was one of your bombs, wasn't it?", Fernando asks.

Anne remains silent, not wanting to answer, not sure how to answer. Tammy stops crying and looks at them both from her kneeling position.

"When life loses its meaning, and is taken for nought, then the pact is Revenge.", Fernando takes his AA .45 out of his holster and puts it at Anne's chest between her breasts.

"Was that your bomb?", Fernando asks.

Anne tries to remain as silent as possible, though tears begin to pour down her face.

"I have defused two of your constructs, so I know what you are capable of and can identify it when I see it.", Fernando tells her.

Anne looks up at him.

"Was it one of your bombs? All I want is a 'Yes' or a 'No'", Fernando asks.

"And if I say 'Yes'?", Anne asks.

"I don't want you to lie to me. That would break a silent but sacred trust between us.", Fernando answers.

"You are too trusting.", Anne says.

"And you have cost me my life.", Fernando says.

"You seem to be doing fine for a dead man.", Anne says.

"I'm not into games, Ms Rossellini. Now about that answer.", Fernando says.

"I have Franco waiting for me at the gate.", Anne says.

"So? One answer will have you seeing him again, the other will have your blood enriching the soil of my grave while your dead body rests on it. Now, which one is it?", Fernando asks.

"Yes it was mine.", Anne answers.

"You knew that there was a possibility of me and the other rangers on that plane.", Fernando says.

"I only knew...", Anne says.

"I flew that plane here, I was the pilot of that plane back. I was to fly it back with my co-pilot who is a ranger. I was to bring it back with the rangers, the UN investigators and the SWA prisoners to New York.", Fernando says.

"Then explain why you are still here.", Anne says.

"I found the bomb and had no tools to defuse it. I also found another two bombs cloned from the one you made; each one attached to the landing struts. There could have been more, I was not sure. But I do know this... I was not going to endanger my team and my mission when I find a danger in our way. Nor was I going to endanger anyone else, so that UN Team or the SWA was not on that plane. It was only made to look that way because you and I play a most dangerous game.", Fernando says.

"Then who flew the plane?", Anne asks.

"It was done by remote control. You actually think I was going to allow innocent people to be killed like that?", Fernando asks.

"So all of this was a rouge?", Anne asks.

From several rows down, a voice can be heard calling for Anne. It was Franco, walking towards them.

"Woman, what's taking you so long?", Franco asks in t loud and booming voice. Fernando turns to face him, seeing that Franco has started to reach for his gun that was stuffed into his belt. Fernando reacts quickly, putting a .45 round into his forehead. Then he puts the gun back at Anne's chest. Anne wants to react against him but it met with a 9mm SIG to her temple. It belongs to Tammy.

"I would not move if I were you...", Fernando says.

"You might as well kill me here and now.", Anne says, as tears ran down her face.

"And what, do you the favor?", Fernando asks.

Anne drops the flowers on the floor.

"You do not know what you have done.", Anne says.

"Somebody coming at me reaching for his gun will be met with the same force he intends to use. Unfortunately for him, I am a lot faster than most. So I know what I have done.", Fernando says.

"You do not know what you have done to me.", Anne says.

"I killed your bomb making partner. Any coupled pair in such a task are usually lovers, so yes, I know what I did to him, and to you. All I can say is- One down... One to go. Tammy- leave us.", Fernando says.

"No.", Tammy says.

"Tammy...", Fernando says.

"Just like he was her partner in all this, I am yours. And if she is to succeed in killing you, I will kill her.", Tammy says.

"She won't succeed in that task.", Fernando says.

"I will make*-...", Tammy says.

Anne turns to Tammy to try to take her gun, pushing Fernando's arm away. Fernando quickly recovers his aim and releases two shots into Anne's back. She falls as she struggles with Tammy in taking her gun. Anne lets go of the gun before she hits the floor. She lays there dying, just barely holding onto life.

Fernando reaches down and picks up the spent casings and pockets them. He then turn Anne on to her back and lays her on the floor. Blood spews out of her mouth as she tries to talk. Fernando covers her eyes and gently closes them.

"Save it for the creator... I already passed judgment on you, and this is the price you pay for breaking our trust.", Fernando says.

Anne takes one last gasp of air before coughing up a ball of blood. For a second as she does, she goes taught and then limp...

Anne wakes up, suddenly sitting up despite the pain she is enduring in doing so. She breathes heavy, almost gasping for air.

"Glad to see you up and around again, niece.", Mr. Christiano says.

Anne looks at him, almost blankly and then takes the blanket to her face and starts crying. Mr. Christiano leans over the bed and puts his hand to her back.

"There, there... Its all over, things will be better now. Just a few more days in the hospital before you can leave.", Mr. Christiano says.

Anne keeps her face covered, but stops crying for the moment. 


	106. Chapter 105

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 105: Information<p>Rose was leaning back in her chair with her feet on a low stool, one eye on her computer screen and the other eye on Gadget.<p>

"They need you to get in touch with the Navy?", Gadget asks.

"I guess. I'm not much use for anything else, I'm no inventor, technical whiz, and I can't interrogate people. Donut?", she says and then asks Gadget as she nods toward the donut box across the room. "I do fortunately still have some connections in high places, and a few people that owe me favors."

Rose turned away to organize the information Marco had handed her and asked her to copy. She was softly humming to herself, Hondo was able to come up on her without alerting her.

"Aack! Hondo, you got to stop sneaking up on me!", she shrieks, hearing Gadget giggle behind her.

"Don't make yourself so easy to sneak up on.", he grinned. "Fernando wants a copy of that information from Marco."

"Sure. Just a few minutes and I'll be done copying.", she said. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Hondo snatch a donut from the box. "Here you go.", Rose spins around in her chair and hands Hondo a copy of the information in an envelope.

"Are you leaving again?", she held his firm wrist in her tiny hand. Hondo drew her to him with an arm around her. Rose put her head on his shoulder.

"Fernando wants to go out alone, but I don't think he should. I'm not sure yet.", he answers.

"I hope you aren't.", she says quietly.

Hondo takes the envelope "Well at least I have to take this to him.", he kissed the top of hear head and left the room.

Marco takes the map and other evidence with him along with Ferro, Olga, Priscilla and his cyborg Angie. They untie one of the prisoners and sit him down to a table with the map and other evidence for him to explain. Thus far all was working well, though he was wondering why was a little girl in the interrogation room with them.

During the questioning of the cooperative suspect, the first one slowly wakes up and starts acting belligerent to the group in the room, and making threats of death. Marco gets up and walks over to him.

"You stupid piece of garbage, I am getting tired of hearing your mouth.", Marco says.

Marco starts to untie him.

"I don't want to hear nothing from you except for evidence statements that will add to this case.", Marco says.

"Go Fuck Yourselves...", the first prisoner says.

"Have it your way then. Angie, tenderize this motherfucker for the interrogation.", Marco says.

"Yes!", Angelica says.

Angie pounces on the prisoner, who was freed to defend himself, but find titanium joints, carbon fiber bones and synthetic muscles hitting him at forces higher than humanly possible. He soon becomes a babbling ball of crawling injured man-flesh crying for his mommy to save him as Angie beats him into a bloody pulp.

Twenty minutes later they leave with notes filled with where the bases and loading places are, the roads they take and at least the names of the local bosses he reports too. A copy is given to Alex II.

"You think you can keep your mind off Bianca to go out on a scouting mission?", Marco asks.

Alex II was about to leave before Marco stops them, then thinks about it, "Fine what kind of a scouting mission you want me go on?" 


	107. Chapter 106

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 106: Orders<p>"Pino, I want you to go see Mr. Christiano. Tell him that we will find Anne's killers in a couple of days now. Also tell him that his two hired operatives- Bianca and Michelle flown the coop.", John tells him.<p>

"What does that mean- 'Flown the coop?'", Pino asks.

"Its an expression, meaning that they abandoned us and the work at hand.", John answers.

"I see.", Pino says.

"Call me when you find your 'uncle' and gave him the message.", John says.

"Will do, sir.", Pino says.

John throws him a set of car keys. "Take the Mercedes.", he says.

Pino nods his head as he catches the keys. Soon he was walking out the door.

John takes to his seat with a bottle of American imported whiskey. He sits down and starts drinking it from it.

At the safe house, Hondo starts to head to the roof again, to give Fernando the folder of intel Rose had given him.

'Its as if it is all an act, not caring like he is, being an arrogant snob... he is not so easily putting up because I can see right through it.', Hondo thinks to himself.

In a couple of minutes, Hondo is climbing the ladder to get to the roof where Fernando still was.

"You still here?", Hondo asks.

"Where else would I be?", Fernando asks.

"Your room perhaps?", Hondo asks.

"With Tammy and Bink in there? No; I need a little privacy.", Fernando asks.

Hondo hands him the folder.

"What's on your mind?", Hondo asks.

"Nothing and everything, all at the same time.", Fernando answers.

"Having second thoughts about this mission?", Hondo asks.

"Having second thoughts about dragging all of you in.", Fernando answers.

"We all had a choice on staying with you. Most of the others left when you got Tammy to finally defend herself.", Hondo says.

"Yes, but she was lucky. She is still slow... Thinking before reacting, which is good, but taking too long to make that decision. Tell me, how many have you killed in order to save yourself?", Fernando asks.

"Too many to think about it. You?", Hondo asks.

"Lost count a long time ago.", Fernando answers.

"And we are trying to get our girls to be able to do what we do... Hmph...", Hondo says.

"Questioning it?", Fernando asks.

"Not really. Being in the Navy, Rose should have those skills in place. Its like...", Hondo answers.

"She does not want to use them.", Fernando says, interrupting him.

"Right.", Hondo says.

"Nothing wrong with that, provided that once she returns to a civilian life- she may never need to use those skills again. But she is still in the thick of it, and need to have those things at an instant's call.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to go through the paper work, pulling out his Mont Blanc fountain pen, and starts to write on the paper.

"Don't know what is wrong with these people...", Fernando says to himself.

"What do you mean?", Hondo asks.

"They are too technology dependant. Here is all the information of at least several LSD pick up and delivery places. At least 2, no 3 Ergot processing factories, truck routes, the trucks themselves. Money handling with bank deposit accounts, and looks like a list of names and addresses of higher ups. Yet they need to have a computer go through this for hours and I get this done in seconds.", Fernando answers.

Fernando writes on a few sheets of paper. A series of GPS Coordinates, a couple of addresses with names, and then pulls out a single sheet of paper with a photograph clipped to it.

"Remember that face.", Fernando says.

"Who is this.", Hondo says.

"Read it.", Fernando says.

Hondo reads the paper, finding it to be a dossier file of 'John Doe'. Fernando finishes his work, organizing the papers within into two separate piles.

"So he is a rat...", Hondo says.

"In more ways than one. When I entered the service, I remember hearing about an agent who returns from the gulf war and he came back changed. On his next mission in France, he 'disappeared.' They only found his car in the river with his belongings in it. How appropriate.", Fernando says.

"A traitor?", Hondo asks.

"That remains to be proven, at least for now he is a deserter. Looks like he joined the cause here. Anyways that is who we are looking for.", Fernando answers.

"He is one person. Rome is a large city...", Hondo says.

"Everyone has a pattern. And I saw him last he was in the expensive part of town. Considering that he's sided himself with Mr. Christiano, it looks like that is where he will be.", Fernando says.

"Mr. Christiano?", Hondo asks.

"Multi-Billionaire industrialist and shipping mogul. He's the one pumping money into the terrorist groups. And he is also Anne's uncle.", Fernando answers.

"Now it begins to make some sense.", Hondo says.

"Really?", Fernando asks.

"If Italy breaks up, then those with money and power will be in the ruling positions. Seems to me that Mr. Christiano is trying to make seat of power for himself.", Hondo answers.

"Yeah... Everyone wants money, fame and power. It seems that the extremely rich only managed to get two out of the three, and is starving for the third. Sad to say that they will do anything for it.", Fernando says.

"I agree with you there.", Hondo says.

Fernando hands him the folder.

"Make sure Alex II and Rose get those papers I marked up.", Fernando says.

"Alex? Why him?", Hondo asks.

"I want him to cross the border and confirm these locations and people. I figure it will take about a week of scouting about and lots of private investigation. Tell him to keep it low key. We don't need fireworks on this one. Just to come back with the information. Let the SWA deal with the cutting off of beast's heads.", Fernando answers.

"You want him out of the way?", Hondo asks.

"No- The SWA cannot cross the border unless it is absolutely necessary. Alex II will provide the proof they need to get this. And it has to be done covertly as possible.", Fernando answers.

"That may prove impossible. He sure loves his gadgets.", Hondo says.

"All the gadgetry in the world cannot replace what one can do with their brain.", Fernando says.

"I see, and I agree.", Hondo says.

"Remind him that he will be in another country, so he should be on his best 'dumb tourist behavior' so he won't get caught out there. And remind him-that if he gets caught- I and the agency will- 'DISAVOW ANY KNOWLEDGE OF HIS EXISTANCE...'", Fernando says.

Hondo can only grin.

"Dress your best, and I'll meet you by the Porsche later.", Fernando says.

Hondo nods before leaving.

In a couple of minutes, Hondo goes find Alex II and Agent 47 in the basement as they were checking up on equipment inventory.

"You won't be needing that... Except maybe the camping stuff.", Hondo says.

"Huh?", Alex II asks.

"Fernando explained to me your mission.", Hondo answers.

Hondo then hands him the papers Fernando marked up.

"You are to cross the border to Slovenia and check out these places and people. Nothing fancy, no killing, no blowing up things. If you come back with pictures, that would be good.", Hondo says.

"I see. Why are we doing this and not the SWA?", Alex II asks.

"The SWA can only cross that border once to start chopping heads of the beast. If they cross it more than once, Slovenia can declare war on Italy, so this has to be of the utmost secrecy.", Hondo answers.

"I see. How long is it going to take?", Alex II asks.

"Fernando thinks it should take you a week. I would say longer for a proper job.", Hondo answers.

"But what if I get caught?", Alex II asks.

"That's your problem.", Hondo answers.

"What?", Alex II asks.

Hondo looks at Agent 47 before turning back to Alex II.

"Fernando told me to remind you, 'if you get caught- he and the agency will- 'DISAVOW ANY KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR EXISTANCE'...'", Hondo says.

Alex II can only look at Hondo and indignantly nod at him. He then takes the papers given to him and places it on the table in the middle of the room. He spreads out the papers and looks them over, along with the map of the area with and the satellite images. The three look at the papers.

"A small town, a couple of warehouses, a church, a small city with a few apartment buildings... Hmmm... Tell Fernando I can return in 4 days.", Alex II says.

"He wants a week out of you. Get what you can, all of it and be neat about it.", Hondo says.

Alex II seems not to be in agreement of this.

"And one more thing- no fireworks. Nothing that will bring attention to you. You got that?", Hondo asks.

"Got it.", Alex II answers.

"You leave as soon as you are ready.", Hondo says.

Hondo starts to walk away from them.

"Lets start with the church first.", Agent 47 says.

"Why the church?", Alex II asks.

"Just call it a hunch.", Agent 47 answers. 


	108. Chapter 107

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 107: Commotions Motions<p>Hondo then meets up with Rose, where he gives her the papers and tells her to forward the information to Captain Dixon of the Texas, with instructions to wait for detailed intel. She agrees.<p>

"Looks like Fernando and I will be heading out soon.", Hondo says.

"Will you two be going?", Rose asks.

"We be rat hunting.", Hondo answers.

"Rat Hunting?", Rose asks.

"Looking for somebody.", Hondo answers.

"I see. You be careful out there.", Rose says.

"I will.", Hondo says.

Hondo starts to walk away, but stops. Then he turns around to Rose again.

"Something wrong?", Rose asks.

"No, not really.", Hondo answers.

"Then...", Rose says.

"How about a dinner date when we return? Night out on the town maybe?", Hondo interrupting her asks.

Rose can only smile for the moment.

"Lets see how it goes.", Rose says.

Hondo slowly turns away and starts to walk away again. He goes to his room and starts to get himself freshened up for the mission that is surely to last into the night. Fernando goes to his room about to do the same, but finds Tammy and Gadget sitting on his bed talking girl talk. Bink was at the other side of the bed, sitting with them and listening in. Gadget turns to see him as he enters the room. The door was already opened.

Gadget turns to face him and he looks at her.

"Anything wrong?", Gadget asks.

"A towel, fresh set of clothing, personal grooming things, etc.", as he gathers his things he tells her, as he continues to gather a few things to take with him to the bathroom. "That's my bed...", he then says.

"Oh. It is? I did not know, I thought it was Tammy's bed when she sat down on it, so I sat down with her. But if its your bed, why would she sit on it unless it is her bed too...", Gadget asks.

Then Gadget turns to face Tammy with her jaw dropped open.

"Its not what you think.", Tammy says.

"Only married people should sleep in the same bed, unless you're litter mates, and I know you two are not litter mates!", Gadget says out loud.

"Nothing happened between us, Gadget. And he promised me that nothing will happen until we get married.", Tammy says.

"Married? You and him? He's old enough to be your father... Yes, he is too old for you. Why him? You know he causes plenty of problems with his personality and besides, isn't he and Jeanette Isabelle already partners? And what about Tinkerbelle? I swear, if he does anything to hurt you, Tammy, I'm going to hurt him something good.", Gadget asks.

"I don't question your love or loyalty to your husband- Chip. In fact I can't stand him. But he is your husband, and therefore I keep him away from me as far as I can put him. But it is my opinion that he is a poor leader for you as with the rest of the group only gets by on garbage tech and a lot of luck. One day that luck will run out and the garbage tech fail on you. And somebody is going to get hurt because of it. What then? At least I promised Tammy that I would get her and Bink home somehow. Until then, we are stuck here, but at least we are not living in a tree and going after idiots who believe that they have power over a few. We are up against government agencies and international organizations who think that you are just a means to an end. Don't you remember when you got caught and that chip put in? You are still running with that program in your head, it was only I that managed to put a pause to it.", Fernando explains.

Gadget gets up to steps over to him as he has an arm full of things to take with him to the bathroom.

"That was so unfair to say.", Gadget says.

"That was the truth. To be unfair, you would not be here with Tammy. Who do you think send you the information to get here?", Fernando asks.

Fernando puts his things to the foot of the bed, and then goes into a box in the closet, and returns with a sealed package, handing it to Gadget.

"What is this?", Gadget asks.

"It's a bullet resistant t-shirt. Wear it. ", Fernando answers.

"Why?", Gadget asks.

"As long as you are here, you are not safe. People are after us and want us dead. You now became part of our group.", Fernando answers.

"Gadget, please put it on... I would feel better if you did.", Tammy says.

"But... What about him?", Gadget asks.

Fernando gathers his things from the bed again.

"I'll be in the bathroom for a while.", Fernando says. He starts to walk out of the room.

"Tell me that all this is a joke, that you will be back home in the café soon. That you and him are not sleeping it the same bed.", Gadget says.

"We got a lot of talking to do. But first, this is real.", Tammy says as she shows off the engagement ring on her finger.

Gadget takes Tammy's hand and looks at the ring. She takes out a lube form her pocket and examines it closely.

"Wow... Its kinda small though, isn't it?", Gadget asks.

"Its what he could afford, for now.", Tammy answers.

"Afford? He's a Time Traveler! He gave Jeanette The Star Of India, and they are 'just friends!'", Gadget asks.

"Gadget, don't question it. It does not matter how small it is, it's the giving and what it represents that counts.", Tammy answers.

"But, Fernando? I thought you were going out with somebody else? Maybe what's his name- Alex something or other?", Gadget asks.

"That's my cousin!", Tammy answers.

"So? I know many cousins that married each other.", Gadget asks.

"They all happen to be mice too, right?", Tammy asks.

"What does that have to do with anything?", Gadget asks.

"We squirrels don't marry our cousins.", Tammy answers.

"But he's to old for you. His daughter is older than you are. And what about Jeanette and Tinkerbelle? Jeanette can be reasoned with, but Tinkerbelle? She'll bop you with that wand of hers and who knows what she will turn you into! You know she's a jealous little fairy!", Gadget asks.

"We will deal with it when we get there. Besides, Fernando told me that she is just a friend.", Tammy answers.

"There are rumors that they slept together.", Gadget says.

"Just like I have?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy! You didn't! He has no respect for you!", Gadget answers.

"Nothing happened!... First of all, and I chose to be there with him. In fact, I snuck into his bed when he was already sleeping.", Tammy says.

"Why would you do that?", Gadget asks.

"Because... I wanted too. I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. Because I was scared to be alone...", Tammy answers.

"And because it being squirrel mating season.", Bink says.

"BINK!", Tammy says.

Gadget drops her jaw before answering Tammy.

"That's why! You want his puppies! Listen to me, girl, this will pass soon enough. You have to stay away from him at all costs!", Gadget says.

"No Gadget... Listen to me, OK? I Love Him... Since the first mission we tried to get Bink back. And He Loves Me Back. He may not say it, but he shows it to me. If not, he would not be here to help me complete my mission. And that is what counts. Why else would he promise to marry me when after the mission is over?", Tammy asks.

"Why not marry you now? If you are going to be sleeping with him in his bed, you might as well do it right, because right now you two are living in sin!", Gadget asks.

"Look, we have not coupled up or joined, we just slept together. We are not having sex, as you may think we are, and everything is innocent between us.", Tammy answers, letting out a sigh.

"If you are sleeping with him, then marry him... Or get out of his life. That's it, you're coming home back with me!", Gadget says.

"No, I can't!", Tammy says.

"And why not? He has you drugged, that's it! He has you under some spell! Say it! Say it, And I will set you free... Uhm... You got something heavy for me to hit him with?", Gadget says and then asks.

"Look, Gadget- I can't leave just yet. I have things to deal with for Bink, she needs special medical needs that the only the doctors here can give her, and until then, we have to stay until they can give the OK for her to leave. Then I also have a job and a home here, at least for now. Its... Just too much to pick up and leave just like that. And I want you to understand that I got a life here and that life includes him, whether you like it or not. I love him and I want you to respect that. OK?", Tammy asks.

Gadget can only sit there stunned, unsure to answer that was told to her.

"OK?", Tammy asks.

"You really do love him?", Gadget asks.

"Totally.", Tammy answers.

"Does he love you back?", Gadget asks.

"He does not need to say, but he shows it.", Tammy answers.

"I'm not happy with this.", Gadget says.

"I was not happy when you married Chip. But what was a teenage girl with a crush to do? I chose to do the only think I could do, and that was to respect it. I'm just asking the same from you.", Tammy asks.

"OK, you got it. But if he hurts you, or takes advantage of you, I will hit him with something heavy.", Gadget answers.

"If anyone is being taken advantage of, its me taking advantage of him.", Tammy says.

"How so?", Gadget asks.

"I was given a simple mission to get some information about drug smugglers. It turns into something awfully big and beyond my control. They even tried to kill me, more than once. But he was there to help me with this mission, giving me access to resources that I would not have otherwise, and to take on this monster of a mission as best as I could. Look Gadget, I'm scared, but I can't let the fear take over and freeze me where the bad guys can do bad things to me. He taught me that much. But I'm still scared.", Tammy answers.

"Why are you scared?", Gadget asks.

"I or Bink could be killed for one. He could be killed, but yet he is not worried about it. I am.", Tammy answers.

"Don't let that fool you. He's probably all chicken shit right now.", Gadget says.

"No he is not. Believe me. We have been through enough for me to know. He is not... But Gadget, what if he gets killed? I don't want to face that.", Tammy asks.

"Then you two should get married now.", Gadget answers.

"We can't. Not now. After the mission.", Tammy says.

"If he loves you as much as you say he does, then get married now. Why wait?", Gadget asks.

"He promised me that after the mission, we would. Right now, getting married would get in the way.", Tammy answers.

"That is the biggest load of crock I ever heard!", Gadget says.

"Think about it Gadget- if we get married, and one of us gets killed in this mission, that leaves the other to deal with it alone as a widow. He does not want to do that to me. And I agree that I do not want to do that to him. So we're willing to wait until this mission is over before we get married.", Tammy explains.

"And how long will that be?", Gadget asks.

"Two weeks. Maybe Three at most.", Tammy answers.

"Three weeks? That does not given me enough time to plan!", Gadget asks.

"Plan what?", Tammy asks.

"Your bridal shower, the wedding arrangements, flowers, the reception, everything!", Gadget answers. 


	109. Chapter 108

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 108: A Night Out on the Town<p>After a long hot shower and a while to dry and fluff up his tail, Fernando gets dressed in the bathroom, trying to look his best. The black Hugo Boss suit goes well with the Armani shoes and the Versace shirt and tie. His shoulder holster mounts under his right side as where he likes it to be. Only thing he hates about suits is that it restricts his flying ability. Too may unnecessary layers.<p>

Once done, he takes his former clothing and puts them into a plastic bag he brought with him to the bathroom, before stepping out and heads back to his room. He sees that Gadget and Tammy were still on their bed talking. As to not to interrupt them, he tosses the bag on the desk where the computer was.

"Hey- why you did that for?", Tammy asks.

"I did not want to interrupt you two, so I'll take care of that when I return.", Fernando answers.

"I'll take care of it for you then.", Tammy says.

"No, leave it there and I'll take care of it.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk away, going down the stairs and out the back to where the cars were parked. The helicopter was still in the swimming pool, so he opens the door to his Porsche, and turns on the car's electronics. After the basic diagnostics, Fernando gives the Porsche its command.

"Aisapi, override House controls and return the helicopter to its underground maintenance facility.", Fernando says.

"Authorization code please.", Aisapi says.

"User- Fernando G. Authorization- Voice Print Recognition.", Fernando says.

"Not enough inputs.", Aisapi says.

"Define needs inputs.", Fernando says.

"You're not seated on the driver's seat. Nor are your hands on the steering wheels.", Aisapi says.

"Request reason for enhancs Biometrics scan.", Fernando says.

"You don't sound like yourself.", Aisapi says.

"Hmm... OK.", Fernando says.

Fernando sits down and takes hold of the steering wheel. The car turns itself on.

"Aisapi, why is the engine running?", Fernando asks.

"Israeli Anti-Theft systems charging. Biometrics scanning... Done. You should go see a doctor about that fever you have.", Aisapi answers.

"Fever?", Fernando asks.

"Biometrics shows that you are running at 104, and your species of squirrelidae is at 102.", Aisapi answers.

"Thank you for your concern. Mind putting away the helicopter into the underground maintenance facility?", Fernando asks.

"Helicopter storage routines activated. Will that be all, sir?", Aisapi asks.

"Just release driving controls to User: Hondo. We will be on a hunting and gathering mission for the next several hours.", Fernando answers.

"Understood sir.", Aisapi says.

"Just one more thing, Aisapi.", Fernando says.

"What would that be, sir?", Aisapi asks.

"You weren't really going to use the Israeli Defense system on me, were you?", Fernando asks.

"Only if Biometrics scans failed, sir.", Aisapi answers.

"Nice to know that I am loved.", Fernando says.

"What was that sir?", Aisapi asks.

"Never mind Aisapi. Set yourself on silent running until further notice. Hondo does not need to know that you're in this vehicle too.", Fernando answers.

Aisapi turns off its vocal and speech processors. Fernando steps out of the car and waits for Hondo to arrive. 


	110. Chapter 109

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 109: On Their Way<p>Alex II and Agent 47 were packing their clothing. Alex II puts his 9mm with four clips of stunner rounds in his suitcase as Agent 47 takes his Sniper Gun Case with him. He makes reservations for a hotel in Rijeka since the warehouse, church and small towns were in the area.<p>

"Well we off...", as he and Agent 47 put their suitcases in the trunk of car. They enter onto SS675 to E45 then to E35/A1 to Arezzo and stop there to eat then continue to Bologna to spend a night there. "Well Agent 47, we will leave from Padova first thing in the morning to Trieste before we enter Slovenia.", Alex II continues.

"Do you got any contacts in Trieste?", Agent 47 asks.

"Yea, an old pal from my job, an Interpol agent named Sam Miller.", Alex II answers.

"I see...", Agent 47 says.

"Once we in Padova I will call Fernando tell him that we will leave in the morning but I won't tell him that I am using Interpol as an excuse.", Alex II adds. 


	111. Chapter 110

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 110: A Night Out<p>

Hondo dressed up like asked, well sort of. He wore a pair of soft black jeans that made no sound as he moved, a black shirt, black gambler vest, black frock coat, black flat top hat and black soft soled boots. He wore a black leather double shoulder holster that carried his.50 cal dragoon and his.45 La Matte. His double back holster, which held two Colt 1911's with ironwood handles, and a black leather side holster for his .45 Colt revolver and had a .36 Walsh Navy 12 shot in the waistband of his pants. He also carried two derringers loaded with two 3" .410 fletchlet load shells up his sleeves. Even though he was heavily armed he wore the weapons in such a way the blended in and looked natural on him. He can get to the car with a small carry on bag with a change of clothes, ammo and if needed, carried his revolving shot gun and his Marlin 30-30 lever action too. Fernando gave him a look.

"What?", Hondo asked.

"Nothing. You drive and we'll talk on the way.", Fernando says as he walks over to the passenger door of his car. Hondo got in and look at the car. He hears nothing but was sure of something.

"This car is Aisapi equipped, right?", Hondo asked.

"Why would you think it is?", Fernando asked.

"Three reasons: 1) your letting me drive you car with no qualms. 2) it's your car and you need it at times and all the other cars I've seen you with has it 3) too many buttons, lights and sensors in this thing for it not to have it.", Hondo says. Fernando just looks at him blankly for a few seconds.

"OK, OK! I'm driving!", Hondo starts the engine and took off down the road.

For much of the ride they went in silence. Hondo paid more at the road than at the fancy analog dashboard. But this struck him odd as Aisapi is all digital. Fernando prefers it to be analog, as it tells you what is going on in real time and not sampled every few microseconds. But then there were the lights, dials and gauges. Even the radio was more functions on it than necessary, but how many car stereos can say that they are Tape/CD/MP3/AM/FM/CB with HF/VHF/VHF-AIR/UHF Multi Band Transceiver?

Fernando laid back on his seat, putting the laptop on the back seat with its screen closed. He stretches for a moment, letting out a long yawn.

"How many guns are you carrying?", Fernando asks.

"Why to you ask?", Hondo asks.

"The leather only hides the gun oil only by a tiny bit. Being cooped up in the car, it's easier to pick up.", Fernando answers.

"Only what is needed.", Hondo says.

"All I need is one and an extra couple of sixteen round magazines.", Fernando says.

"Well, that is an issue, not all of us have magazines that big.", Hondo says.

"Carrying all that extra metal around is going to weigh you down. But we're not here for killing, just for hunting, and if need be, defend ourselves.", Fernando says.

"That's why you have me tag along.", Hondo says.

"I also don't want the police to search us and find an arsenal.", Fernando says.

"Funny, considering that we are dealing with girls who carry more fire power on them than most thugs in a gang meeting.", Hondo says.

"They work for their government. We are only a visitor upon their request.", Fernando says.

"I heard that they offered you a place and a job here. Considered taking it?", Hondo asks.

"What they offer I would not want. Nor would I offer such trash to an enemy.", Fernando answers.

"Mind if I ask- what did they offered?", Hondo asks.

"A high position in the SWA, my own tot-killer-cyborg, a car like this one, a place to live in and a preprogrammed Tammy as an obedient wife.", Fernando answers.

"What was that about Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"They only tolerate Tammy, with her anti-gun, anti-violent, pro-peace attitude for so long. But it is that attitude that almost got her killed and I'm trying to break her out of.", Fernando answers.

"She needs more work in that. But how can they give you her as a preprogrammed wife?", Hondo asks.

"They would brainwash her like they do their girls, and she will be as obedient as they are. They have considered it to make her change her mind.", Fernando answers.

"That is not good.", Hondo says.

"You telling me? But in our home, the government is just as dirty as they are here. Look what was done to Gadget.", Fernando asks.

"I know...", Hondo answers.

"Which goes back to our sloppy job- you know we're going against an ex-CIA.", Fernando says, interrupting him.

"I've read the paper on this rat. What would make one turn against their own country?", Hondo asks.

"Personal reasons. The CIA is not fair on how they deal with their agents. Sometimes their undercover is so deep, they become their own cover.", Fernando answers.

"And you?", Hondo asks.

"I'm supposed to be dead, remember?", Fernando asks.

"But that is not going to stop you from ever going back home to The Café, right?", Hondo asks.

"One day I will return, but not anytime soon.", Fernando answers.

"What about Tammy? You did propose her to marry you, right?", Hondo asks.

Fernando sighs.

"I did, didn't I?", Fernando asks.

"Having second thoughts?", Hondo asks.

"No. Look, you have a great thing with Rose. Keep it that way. As for Tammy and I, its different.", Fernando answers.

"Different, how so?", Hondo asks.

"I already know what to expect in a marriage, having been through one. I know that Tammy won't conform to those ideals I expect from a wife. But that's what a relationship is about, working things out.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds to me you're not up it. Do you love her at least?", Hondo asks.

"If I do, its not the type of love one would expect.", Fernando answers.

"What?", Hondo asks.

"I'm too focused on this competing this mission without getting anyone of us killed in the process.", Fernando answers.

"I can understand that.", Hondo says. He pauses for a couple of seconds, "But, you know, we got a couple of minutes of free time while we are going there."

"Perhaps, but no I'd rather remain focused at the task at hand right now.", Fernando says.

"So, you still think she has Florence Nightingale Syndrome?", Hondo asks.

"I don't know anymore. Look, Hondo. You know why people fall in love for different reasons, right or wrong.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah, I know that.", Hondo says.

"Then you know that whatever you and Rose have is a shared belief that it is for the right reason.", Fernando says.

"You better believe that.", Hondo says.

"It may not be for Tammy and I.", Fernando says.

"Then why not have a talk with her about it.", Hondo says.

"I'm tired of talking. I might as well go through with it and see how it ends from there.", Fernando says.

"Somebody is going to get hut in the process, namely her.", Hondo says.

"Nobody needs to get hurt. Besides It would be a learning experience for her.", Fernando says.

"I don't like the way this is sounding.", Hondo says.

"Remember- in all missions strange things happens. What may seem as Love happens. I already warned her about that, but she is willing to continue the relationship.", Fernando says.

"What about you? You seem to be returning it.", Hondo asks.

"I'm only giving back the minimum of what one can give. My feelings maybe true to her as well, but the test lies in what happens after the mission. If such feelings continue, then I will pursue a relationship with her. Not now when we are all high strung on stress and pressures forcing us to want and desire some sort of release from them. Can you understand that at least?", Fernando asks.

"I can. And in talking about with Rose, she does too.", Hondo answers.

"Think of it as walking on thin ice. Right now, you two have fell through the ice and are swimming in it- dealing with the ramifications. Tammy and I are still on the surface sliding about.", Fernando says.

"That's an interesting way of putting it.", Hondo says.

"Do you not agree?", Fernando asks.

"I just said that its an interesting way of putting it.", Hondo answers.

"Well, that is how I see it.", Fernando says.

"So what are you going to do about it, before either of you fall through the ice. Though I think Tammy already did fell through the ice.", Hondo says.

Fernando tries to change the subject.

"Why are we talking about the girls? We should be talking about the mission itself.", Fernando asks.

"Well, its something you said, about being distracted can make you mess up in a mission. Your thoughts are on her.", Hondo answers.

"Lets get one thing straight- Tammy is the main objective of the mission as a whole. There are a bunch of little missions here and there with different mission objectives, but all add up to one major mission objective and they all have to be done. So if I have Tammy on my mind, its because I'm doing all this for her. I really do not want to go another friend's funeral, at least not for a long time to come.", Fernando says.

"Let me ask you this- you're a time traveler. You should know when each and everyone of us will die...", Hondo says.

"Not you too.", Fernando says, interrupting him.

"What do you mean by that?", Hondo asks.

"Tammy asked me a similar question about altering time. No, its not possible, and I can only know what would happen if certain events are allowed to happen. In this case- if nothing were to have been done a long time ago, then, Tammy would have been dead. If we never interfered with the SWA to save Bink almost six months ago, Tammy would be alive at The Café and Bink alive or dead in Italy. We do these things not because they are simple, but because they are hard, and because they are what we think is the right thing to do. Had it my way, I would be in my bed right now in my tree without a worry in the world.", Fernando answers.

"So you say.", Hondo says.

"What do you mean by that?", Fernando asks.

"You like to get in the thick of it, get all into the action, be the solution to the problem.", Hondo answers.

"I like to think of myself as an alternative.", Fernando says.

"Heh... An alternative. Good one.", Hondo says.

"Then what am I?", Fernando asks.

"You, my friend, are a means to an end. Nothing more.", Hondo answers.

"As a means, we have this problem of this ex-CIA agent. And if he is like any other agent past and present, then he has already established his network of contacts and his thugs.", Fernando says.

"Then what do you propose to do?", Hondo asks.

"How does one get acorns out of a tree?", Fernando asks.

"I'm not a squirrel, you are.", Hondo answers.

"Shake the tree.", Fernando says.

"Now that is what I like to do and see.", Hondo says.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of trees to shake down.", Fernando says.

After a couple of more seconds of silence, Hondo adds to the conversation, "We're here, where would you like to park?"

"Already? No, wait. Head to the Coliseum, and park North of it.", Fernando asks.

"Will do... Then what?", Hondo asks.

"We go looking for this rat. Shake down the local thugs for information. See what comes up.", Fernando answers.

"Good. I was waiting for some action.", Hondo says.

They continue driving for a while longer before finding a spot to park the car.

Back the safe house, Tammy and Gadget continue their conversation in Fernando's room.

"So, you will go home to The Café after you marry Fernando?", Gadget asks.

"I don't think I could ever go back.", Tammy answers.

"And why not?", Gadget asks.

"Because Fernando cannot ever go back- and I want to be by his side where ever he goes.", Tammy answers.

"Why can't he go back?", Gadget asks.

"It's a long story...", Tammy answers.

"I got plenty of time.", Gadget says.

"The CIA thinks he's dead, and if they find out that he is not dead, they will kill him. So for his sake, I can't return to stay.", Tammy says.

"But you can visit, right?", Gadget asks.

"I will visit, that's not a problem.", Tammy answers.

"Good. I'll work on getting something done for your husband to be.", Gadget says.

"Uhm... Don't interfere, please?", Tammy asks.

"Why not?", Gadget asks.

"If they find out that he is still alive, then they will go after him. Let him deal with those issues himself, please?", Tammy asks.

"But...", Gadget answers.

"Please, leave it alone. OK?", Tammy asks.

"But, I can help.", Gadget answers.

"Seriously Gadget, I appreciate it greatly, but this is something that has to be done by him only.", Tammy says.

"What if...", Gadget says.

"Leave it alone, Gadget.", Tammy says.

"What about the wedding?", Gadget asks.

"What about it?", Tammy asks.

"Don't you want it at The Café?", Gadget asks.

"That may not be an option.", Tammy answers.

"Then where would you get married?", Gadget asks.

"Here in Italy.", Tammy answers.

"Not at The Café? I see... You two have talked about other things?", Gadget asks.

"Like what?", Tammy asks.

"Will you be taking his name or be hyphenating yours onto his?", Gadget asks.

"Would that be of my choosing? If you love somebody, don't you give up everything for that person? As in marriage- you give up your name for his?", Tammy asks.

"That's a choice you and he have to make. ", Gadget answers.

"That's a choice I have to make, and I already hinted on the answer.", Tammy says.

"What was the answer again?", Gadget asks.

Tammy sighs.

"I'm giving up my name for his.", Tammy says.

"It sounds so 20th century.", Gadget says.

"The 20th century was just over a decade ago. And there has been little change since then.", Tammy says.

"A decade is a long time. A lot of things can happen in 10 years..", Gadget says.

"Apparently little has happened.", Tammy says.

"Uhm...", Gadget says.

Though the SWA Section Two is an elimination task force, it still has to abide by the confines of Italian law. Thus when all the evidence found points to Mr. Christiano, they have to go through the courts to review the evidence before commencing with a arrest or elimination order. The courts decided upon an arrest order against Mr. Christiano, unless he resists arrest. Then the order is to terminate.

With spies in the network of various governments, news of the arrest warrant goes to Mr. Christiano before it is invoked. Mr. Christiano makes several calls on his cell phone as he walks out of the hospital where Anne was staying.

A cell phone in a purse rings, and it is answered.

"Hello? Oh Mr. Christiano, how are things? You want us to what? When? Double the pay? We will be there. See you soon.", female voice says, asks and then puts away the phone.

"What was that all about?", another female voice asks.

"Mr. Christiano wants us at his entertainment house on his vineyard on the outskirts of town.", the first female voice answers.

"He does? Why?", the other female voice asks.

"Something about protection services. And he'll give us an advance and double the pay.", the first female voice answers.

"But we were not getting anything.", the other female voice says.

"We are now!", the first female voice says.

In Rome, not too far away from a parked Porsche, in an alley between the streets, several beaten thug rats laid splayed out upon the floor. Two coward up on the wall of the building, waiting their turn as a third is told to speak, despite having a .45 caliber automatic shoved into his face.

"I know you are with Padania!", Fernando yells.

"L... Look, we don't know nothing, we're just thug rats!", the thug rat says.

"I should warn you that my gun tends to go off suddenly without warning. Especially when Its pointed at garbage and trash!", Fernando yells, shoving his gun towards the thug rat's mouth.

"Alright! I'll talk!", the thug rat says.

"Where can I find an American name John Doe?", Fernando asks.

"You Can Find Him At The Trattoria Resturant, at around midnight! I Don't Know Where He Is Before That!", the thug rat answers.

Fernando nods at Hondo. Hondo nods back.

"Count to 1000, nice and loud and slow like, then get your friends together and get the hell out of here! I'll be nearby listening in.", Fernando says.

The thug rat starts counting. Both Fernando and Hondo start to walk away, holstering their weapons. They kept silent for the couple of blocks.

"Midnight, eh? Looks like we got an all-nighter going.", Hondo asks.

"At least we got about eight hours... Might as well as act like dumb tourists.", Fernando answers.

"Reservations are in order?", Hondo asks.

"Table for two?", Fernando asks.

Hondo nods. 


	112. Chapter 111

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 111: A Little Rescue and a Death<p>Hondo and Fernando walked up the street to a phone booth to look up local restaurants in the area. As they wanted to look extremely American tourist like Hondo picked a place you wouldn't see a local go often- T-Bone Station Via di San Dorotea 21. They made a call and placed a reservation, it took some talking but Hondo got them a reserved table in the back by the kitchen. He told them he was homesick for the American West and needed to be close to the kitchen so he could smell the smell of home. They figured him for a dumb tourist and fell for it. He made the reservation for 9:00PM so they still had time to 'kill' as it was only 4:00PM. They decided to get a drive through tour of St. Peter's Square and that ended as they were dropped off at the National Museum of Rome.<p>

Hondo had left some of his firearms in the car, for safety's sake but he still wore the flat-topped hat and frock coat. They toured it quickly and still by that time it was only 7:00. Hondo did not drink usually, but he liked a good game of cards and thought it might be interesting to find one. Shamrock Irish Pub Via del Colosseo was one Hondo had seen in the phone book earlier. It was close to the car and they might need it soon. For a traditional Irish Pub, there were few Irish men there, but there were a few along with a American gambler noted in the U.S. for not being caught at cheating and for those who accuses him to wind up dead of unknown causes.

'Just what we need!', Hondo thought. Fernando went to the bar to order a drink and Hondo watched the card game. He joined in after he watched for a while. Fernando wandered back over to watch the game with the others that were watching. Hondo was having a streak of luck this day. He had limited himself to $50 to play with $10 hands he had won $8,000. He was temped to withdraw but stayed. The next hand he folded and the gambler took that pot, the same with the 12th hand. It was the thirteenth hand and Hondo, even though he was not superstitious, knew this hand was unlucky. Hondo had 5 cards 3 Kings and an Ace of spades and a Ten of Spades. He drew two and discarded 2: the Ace and the Ten. He drew two and pulled a fourth King and a 10 of hearts. 4 of a kind. He knew the look on the gamblers face and it says bluff all over it on the first round. Hondo bet high. The gambler did too, but was sweating it. The gambler drew after Hondo did and Hondo caught it out of the corner of his eye. Had he not known of the move he would have never caught it. He looked over at Fernando who seemed to have caught it too.

"I'm no card shark, just a cowboy away from home looking for a good game. You don't need to use card shark stuff on me.", Hondo says conversationally. The gambler looks up.

"What does that mean?", the gambler asks defensively.

"Well, that's about the best dang bottom deal I've seen.", Hondo says as he looked at his cards and slowly raised his gaze to the gambler.

"You calling me a cheater?", the gambler asks in a loud voice.

"I'm not calling you anything, but if the boot fits.", Hondo looks back at his cards. "Oh, and that ace of spades, it don't count so you can redraw if you want."

"I'm playing these!", the gambler near shouted.

"Suit yourself.", Hondo says. Hondo bet his whole pot. The gambler had barely enough to cover.

"You want to go higher? I'll bet more?", Hondo asked.

"No you don't! Show your cards now!", the gambler growled. Hondo laid down his 4 kings.

"See? I win.", Hondo says as he starts stacking the money.

"No you don't!", The gambler yells and threw down the 4 aces. "4 aces beat 4 kings in any town!"

"I discarded that ace, and you had to deal from the bottom. My friend here saw it and I believe some of these others saw it too.", Hondo says, a bunch of others nodded affirmation. Hondo then gathered up the money from the stunned gambler and stuffs it into his coat.

"Stop! Stop you BASTARD or I'll fill you full of lead! DAMN you tin horn draw!", The gambler yelled as he grabbed for his hog leg. Hondo turned and fired his Colt .45 in one smooth practiced motion. The gambler's gun never cleared the leather of the holster. As if on cue the pianist started banging away at "The Good Old Town Tonight" and a bunch of corks were loudly popped. Two big fellows came from the back and started toward Hondo. He held his gun in ready, but they stopped short of him. They walk to the dead gambler and picked him up. They carried him a short distance to the bar where the barkeeper opened a concealed hatch on the floor and they dropped him in. The barkeeper motioned for Fernando and Hondo to follow him to the back. They followed him to a back room to another hatch.

"Signores, you can get out from here without being seen.", says the Italian Barkeeper.

"No trouble?". Hondo asked.

"No signore. He was a bad man. We could not be rid of him, but you did it for us. We will take care of the body, but you must leave before you are suspected. All the others are regulars and will keep silent."

"Thanks, Hombre.", Hondo said as he pull some money out of his pocket. "Here use this for the burial. Just put on his stone, 'Here lies a gambler who didn't know when to hold'em or when to fold'em'.", Hondo says.

"I will. Now you must hurry.", the barkeeper says, Hondo jumped into the tunnel that was under the hatch and Fernando followed. They walk quite a way then ended up in the coliseum in a spot well hidden from view and foot traffic. They climbed out and walked to the car. It was 8:30 and time to head to the restaurant.

"We were suppose to be quiet, dumb tourists!", Fernando scolded.

"I know, but he was asking for it. Would you have done different?", Hondo asked.

Fernando made a sour face and says, "No." Hondo smiled and Fernando lost the sour look. "OK, just don't make a habit of it when we are suppose to not be seen!", Fernando says.

"Will do boss.", Hondo says.

"And drop the boss stuff!", Fernando says.

Hondo just shook his head then he lapsed into a sad thoughtfulness, as was his habit after he killed a man in a fair fight, or at least somewhat fair.

"Look nothing against you, but he reached for his weapon first. You drew faster, and as the people in the place agreed on- it was justified.", Fernando says.

"Then you're not upset?", Hondo asks.

"Of course I'm upset. But you're learning how to carry yourself as an agent, which is good. Look Hondo- everything is not all Vodka Martinis- Shaken Not Stirred. You have to put yourself into the mission, be one with the mission, be the mission. So don't become someone else's garbage man unless you necessarily have too. OK, back there, you had too. Besides I was a half second right behind you in popping a couple of caps on him myself.", Fernando answers.

"You were?", Hondo asks.

"Lets say that I don't want to go tell Rose that you got shot over something stupid like a poker game.", Fernando answers.

"I get your point.", Hondo says.

"Good. Hope you're hungry. The Trattoria serves some great food- Old-Style Italian though. I'm sure you would like their Roast Beast.", Fernando says.

"Hmph...", Hondo says.

"Three hours and counting.", Fernando says.

They walk over to a payphone. Fernando takes to it and makes a call to the operator, asking for a connection to the Trattoria. He gets it, and thus reservations were made for a table for two towards the rear of the restaurant. But three hours were still there waiting to be spent like bad money.

In Fernando's room, Tammy gets up out of the bed and tells Bink to go join the other cyborgs. Bink reluctantly follows the order. As she walks out of the room, Tammy gathers Bink's belongings and puts them away in the dresser drawer for her. All the while she tries to not be part of Gadget's conversation. But she somehow always gets dragged back into it. She gives an answer while putting away her personal belongings.

"So, when did you knew it was him?", Gadget asks.

"What do you mean?", Tammy asks.

"You know- he being the one you want marry and do those things that only married people or people living in sin do?", Gadget asks.

"How did you know it was Chip? You didn't, didn't you?", Tammy asks.

"I knew it was Chip for a long time.", Gadget answers.

"Please- you would not have been teasing Dale and the others if you knew it was Chip.", Tammy says, sitting back down on the bed.

"I never teased Dale or the others. Who are the others?", Gadget asks.

"I swear Gadget- playing the dumb blonde routine is so unbecoming of you.", Tammy answers.

"I'm serious. Who are the others?", Gadget asks.

"Who else? Dale, Monty, Zipper, Sparky... Who ever else was at the Ranger HQ.", Tammy asks.

"First of all, Monty is like an uncle to me, and Zipper is his friend. And I never liked Sparky- he's ugly for one!", Gadget answers.

"What about Dale? I see you left him out.", Tammy asks.

Gadget lets out a sigh.

"He's Chip's friend.", Gadget says.

"Sometimes I wonder if those rumors of you living in sin with them were true...*", Tammy says.

Gadget reaches over and slaps Tammy. Tammy could only stare back at her, rubbing her cheek where it was struck.

"We were all friends there, and being the only girl there, they were all gentlemen to me which I took advantage of sometimes though it was wrong of me to do so, a lady does need her space! I did not tease any of them, and that living in sin gossip- how can you say that? I thought we were friends, and yet, here you are sharing a room with Fernando!", Gadget asks.

Tammy points to the door, "Leave."

"Why?", Gadget asks.

"You're not my friend anymore.", Tammy answers.

"You can't say that- I should be with you making comments of me living in sin with the others!", Gadget says.

"This is my room, and I want you out.", Tammy says.

"And if I refuse?", Gadget asks.

Tammy gets up and walks over to her dresser drawer, going through the layers of clothes stuffed inside, and finds her gun. She takes it out of the holster, but keeps the safety on, turning around and aiming it at her. Gadget looks back at the barrel of the gun points at her.

"You wouldn't.", Gadget says.

"Make any move towards me and we'll see about that. Now get out of my room.", Tammy says.

"You would not dare take an innocent life. You don't have it in you...", Gadget says.

"I did not had it in me either until I had too... Just a few days ago... When I had too. What they say about killing is so true.", Tammy says.

"And what would that be?", Gadget asks.

"When you take your first life, all the others after that become easy.", Tammy answers.

"You? Take a life?", Gadget asks.

"Just like the many you did.", Tammy answers.

"I was under control by the chip in my head- brain washed and programmed to do what it told me!", Gadget says.

"That does not excuse you, Gadget. Now, I told you I wanted you out. Leave, I don't want to see you anymore.", Tammy says.

Gadget slowly gets up and walks to the door, taking the package Fernando gave her. She pauses for a second as she stood in the doorway- turning around to see Tammy.

"Something's gotten into you, and I intend to find out.", Gadget says.

Tammy walks over to her, snatching the package away from her.

"You don't deserve this.", Tammy says.

Gadget reaches over to her to get the package, but gets the muzzle of the gun shoved between her breasts.

"Fernando gave me that!", Gadget says, looking down at the gun.

"What he gives, I take away; especially when you talk ill of him... And of me.", Tammy says.

"I was not taking ill of him...", Gadget says.

"You were of us.", Tammy says.

"I was not.", Gadget says.

"Talking about us living in sin is not talking ill of us? Your concept of reality is really fucked up.", Tammy asks.

"TAMMY! PUT THAT GUN DOWN!", Rose yells, from across the hall as she approached them.

Tammy looks over Gadget's shoulder, seeing Rose just a few feet away from them with her pearl handled revolver aimed right at her. Tammy takes a step away, putting the gun down and then after a second of hesitation, pockets it. Rose then lowers her gun to her side as soon as she can see Tammy's hands were empty.

"What is wrong with you? Gadget is our friend and a ranger!", Rose asks.

"Friends don't speak ill of each other.", Tammy answers.

"Yes they do... Because they do not agree with what the other is doing. But that gives you no excuse to pull your weapon on her!", Rose says.

"I want her out, and she refused.", Tammy says.

Rose looks Gadget.

"Wait for us downstairs to the living room, and don't touch anything.", Rose tells Gadget.

Gadget barely gave a nod before heading to the stairs. As soon as she starts to walk down the stairs, Rose grabs Tammy by the arm and closing the door behind them. She lets her go, giving her a mean look.

"What is wrong with you? She's a friend and a guest of this house.", Rose asks.

"Things were OK until she starts talking ill of us, about living in sin and making disparaging remarks that he is not the one for me.", Tammy answers.

"Everyone is entitled to their opinions, Tammy. Whether you agree with them or not.", Rose says.

"They were of us.", Tammy says.

"So?", Rose asks.

"What if she was talking to you and saying those things about Hondo?", Tammy asks.

"What ever she has to say about who I care about does not affect how I care for them. You have to put a blind eye to that and ignore it. So this does not excuse you from what you were thinking of doing.", Rose answers.

Tammy walks over to Fernando bed and lay on it belly down, stuffing her face into one of the pillows.

"What is wrong with you?", Rose asks.

"I don't know!", Tammy answers, through the pillow.

"I can't hear you through the pillow.", Rose says.

Tammy sits up in the bed, clutching the pillow like a child would a teddy bear.

"I don't know.", Tammy says.

"What ever it is- you better get over it soon. Dinner will be served in about an hour.", Rose says.

Rose starts to head to the door, opening it. She pauses by the doorway for a second, "You and Gadget will be there, and I'm not accepting that 'I Am Not Hungry' kid routine. I am not going to allow you or anyone else disrespect others or themselves in this house!"

Rose walks out the door, and closes it. Tammy stares at the door for a few moments. She then breaks down and cries, though not sure as to why.

In Rome, Fernando takes out a tourist map from a tourist kiosk, and opens it.

"Lets see. St. Peter's is there, The Coliseum is here not far from us. The Museums are here, here and here... Look- movies and play theaters.", Fernando says.

"Why are we looking at this?", Hondo asks.

"If I expect anything outside of this mission, I expect you and Rose to have least taken a day or two to yourselves and enjoy the view... Starting tomarrow if we are successful tonight.", Fernando answers.

"Tomorrow?", Hondo asks.

"Yes- tomarrow. I'm not forcing you two into something that you two are not already ready for. But you two need some time together. Alone. Consider it an order.", Fernando answers.

"And if I refuse?", Hondo asks.

"Then I'll tell Rose that you refused.", Fernando answers.

"You would not dare.", Hondo says.

"Look, at least take her to the jewelry store and see if that ring I gave you fits her, and if not, get it adjusted.", Fernando says.

"But...", Hondo says.

"No butts. Just do.", Fernando says.

Hondo does not know how to answer. Fernando takes the map and slaps it lightly against Hondo's chest, making him grab for it. He then starts walking away, forcing Hondo to follow.

"Lets go familiarize ourselves with the immediate area while I explain a few 'rules.'", Fernando says.

"What rules are we talking about?", Hondo asks.

"Rules of the Cloak and Dagger game.", Fernando answers.

"I thought there were not any rules.", Hondo says.

"That's rule number 1. There are about 100 more.", Fernando says.

"That makes no sense.", Hondo says.

"That's rule number two- since every rule has an exception, rule number 1 has 99 of them. Exception to rule number two is the understanding of it.", Fernando says.

"This is way too philosophical for me.", Hondo says.

"That's rule number 3.", Fernando says.

"Ugh... Don't tell me.", Hondo says.

"Oh, but I must.", Fernando says.

"Grrr...", Hondo says.

"This spy game of cloak and dagger is nothing but a mind game of power and deception, where money and lives hangs in the balance. Where you stand on all this is where you place yourself, and some place themselves so deep undercover, they forget who they are.", Fernando says.

"This is so confusing... No, let me guess, that's rule number 4.", Hondo says.

"Actually rule number 4 is – Don't Let Your Guard Down, Even to a Pretty Face. But look, everything is not what they seem. The police are not your friends, agents from other government agencies will use you or interfere with you, the only thing you can be sure is those who are close to you by association because you earned their trust and respect- but don't be surprised if that gets broken.", Fernando explains.

"Like Anne did with you.", Hondo says.

Fernando sighs, "Yes."

"Why you ever let that female into your life? She is nothing but trouble.", Hondo asks.

"She was a bomb builder with a conscious. The bombs she made were only for military or political targets. Any bomb she finds out is being misused to harm innocents, she calls on getting defused. She called me many times on past missions to deal with her handy work, but how she found out who I am remains a mystery to me.", Fernando answers.

"A terrorist with a conscious, how cute.", Hondo says.

"I don't condone her work. She needs to reevaluate her life, well lets hope that god is more merciful than I was.", Fernando says.

"Why did you kill her?", Hondo asks.

"You could call it self defense.", Fernando answers.

"Was it? It sounds to me that you're trying to convince yourself that it was.", Hondo asks.

"Well, after having a long talk with her at my grave, her boyfriend Franco shows by and he was going for his gun. I put a bullet into his forehead for that stupid move. Then Anne went hysterical, plain and simple. I could have dealt with it, but Tammy had to step in and interfere, so Anne went for the weaker target: Tammy. All I saw was Anne trying to take Tammy's gun, so I put two rounds into her back. And that was all she wrote.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds justified to me.", Hondo says.

"That's the problem; rule number 9- Don't Let Your Decisions Haunt You; which conflicts with rule number 6- follow your gut instincts. You break rule number 9, you start to second guess rule number 6.", Fernando says.

"And you broke rule number 9 or 6?", Hondo asks.

"Something does not feel right. Though killing her was for the wrong reason, but also too easy. Opportunity is one thing, but this was more like a gift.", Fernando answers.

"So you think it was too easy?", Hondo asks.

"To tell you the truth, I was waiting for some emo film director to jump out of a tombstone- yelling 'NO! NO! NO! CUT! CUT! YOU- Squirrel Boy... More feeling, Show Some Anger!'", Fernando answers.

Hondo tries not to laugh.

"But seriously. Here is it.", Fernando says.

"Here what is?", Hondo asks.

Fernando points to the jewelry store.

"This is where I bought the rings.", Fernando says.

Hondo looks at the store and then around to survey the landmarks.

"Lost?", Fernando asks.

"Not quite. Just lost track for a moment.", Hondo answers.

"These are Rules numbers 7 and 5; Know Where You Are, and, Don't Get Distracted. Respectively. Now think, where are you?", Fernando asks.

"Lets see... two blocks, left turn, three blocks right turn, four blocks, Coliseum.", Hondo answers.

"Where's the car?", Fernando points towards where they came from. "Sounds about right. If it weren't for the buildings, you would see the Coliseum from here. Now, the hard part."

"Uhm, I know where it is, and I know I can get to it, but I don't remember how I got here from there.", Hondo interrupts.

"North side of the Coliseum, right side to river, two blocks.", Fernando says.

"You remember that?", Hondo asks.

"Have too. And mind you, my memory is shot full of holes. But if worse comes to worst, I can call Aisapi to come get me.", Fernando answers.

"Too much technology if you ask me.", Hondo says.

"I would agree, but if you got it, flaunt it.", Fernando says.

"Too much tech to go wrong.", Hondo says.

"You would think it is, and to some it might be, but I'm in control, and if need be, the whole controller can be killed from the fuse box or ripped out of the center console. The car can still run without it. In short, I do not use any technology that I do not have a full understanding of it or total take over control thereof. And I definitely won't use it if there is no backup alternative to it- in this case, the car running without it.", Fernando says.

"But still, that car of yours has too much tech. I've never seen a dash console with so many gauges and switches.", Hondo says.

"Well, lets see, in the Porsche, I have smoke screen, oil slicks, caltrops, bb machine guns front and aft, flame thrower front and aft, bank of twelve-two in missiles under the rear hatch, ejection seated and bullet proofing all around. Never mind what I got in the engine compartment... But yeah, that car I designed myself. Putting it together was a hassle, but I got it done.", Fernando says.

Hondo just tries to digest what was given to him. His Bronco pickup just has the bare minimum to get him from point A to point B, despite that it is running on his water-fuel system on a lightweight steel and ceramic engine of his creation based on the Ford Diesel Nine Liter engine, and the technologies to support it. But as for defensive or offensive technology, there was none except for the reinforced front bumper that held a 4 ton wench in its place.

"Well, you going in?", Fernando asks as he points to the jewelry store.

"I see no need, at least none for right now.", Hondo says.

"OK, suit yourself.", Fernando says.

Fernando looks at his watch.

"Hmmm... Little more than 3 hours...", Fernando says.

"Time sure is draggin'.", Hondo says.

"Well, with nothing to do, that is what it does. Look, lets go pick up a couple of working girls...", Fernando says.

"Hey- I'm not into that!", Hondo interrupts him.

"I was about to say- and rescue them. If we can get something positive out of this, perhaps we can save somebody before the night is through.", Fernando says.

"I don't like the way it sounds.", Hondo says.

"Working girls are there to provide a service. I will pay them for a service, but at the same time, it will not be a service that they would expect. Simply put- paying for a couple of hours of companionship, having a lady in your arm and at the same time try to show her how to get out of the business.", Fernando says.

"Besides beating up their pimp, I can't see how it would work.", Hondo says.

"We get the young ones, one who look like they were just put there. You can't miss them, they are the ones who look scared and mad at the same time. Take them out of the area, and to a help facility.", Fernando says.

"I don't know of any.", Hondo says.

"This is Italy- most help facilities are in churches, especially those which are open right now. I know a few here and there. Besides, we might get a chance to beat up a pimp or two.", Fernando says.

"Now you're talking.", Hondo says.

"Lets go get some cash...", Fernando says.

Together they walk to a bank with an ATM Machine inside. Fernando swipes his card to begin the transaction and withdraws a couple of thousand Euros, giving half of it Hondo. Unsure of what to do with it, Hondo puts it in his wallet.

"Do I have to pay you back this?", Hondo asks.

"Its agency money. Don't worry about it.", Fernando answers.

"Oh.", Hondo says.

"Put a some of the 50's in your pocket, so you don't have to take your wallet out.", Fernando says.

"Oh, right... Yeah, I see what you mean.", Hondo says.

Fernando puts away the money in his pocket as Hondo transfers his. Then they walk out of the ATM Lobby of the bank. Together they walk around the neighborhood. It does not matter what neighborhood anyone is in, one can find working girls anywhere. The problem is finding the young rookies among the seasoned veterans. They did not have to walk too far, as on the other side of the Coliseum was where a known pick up area resided.

Hondo felt a bit uneasy as most of the girls called Fernando by name, some approached him and tried to take a friendly hold of him. Fernando reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few 50 Euros, pointing to those around him.

"Girls, girls... I have some lunch money for you, but first- you know the routine. Any new girls to be saved?", Fernando asks.

An old hooker puts her arm around his neck in a suggestive way, and whispers into his ear, pointing to two young skunk sisters, perhaps no more than 16 and 14 each. "The older one's name is Sabi, the younger is Tabi. They came here just a few days ago, and they sure look like they can use a friend.", the Old hooker says.

"Set up the intro, and I'll do the rest.", Fernando says, as he pulls out a couple of hundred Euros from his back pocket and slowly puts it into the hooker's bra.

"Will do.", the Old hooker says.

The old hooker signal to a few of the younger ones to approach Fernando and Hondo, where Fernando gives them some of the 50 Euros, and he gets a kiss on the cheek with an embrace. Hondo felt uneasy, as they approached him, but Fernando told him to keep up the act, he does so reluctantly. Soon, a few of the girls go gather, Sabi and Tabi from the distance, and are brought over to them. Some of the younger hookers whisper into Sabi and Tabi's ears, and they nod back. Fernando nods approvingly at the group, telling Hondo to hand them more money before leaving. The hookers cover their tracks as they leave. A couple of them yell out, "Enjoy the honeymoon!", which is what always says when a couple leaves.

"You two are skunks? Europe has not skunks, so tell me how two American girls end up in a situation like this?", Fernando asks as they walk away.

The two girls look at each other, scared to say anything.

"Even though I bought you for your services, I am not going here to force you into something you do not want to do. In short, you are being rescued, but until then, you are our dates, so relax. There is nothing you girls got that I don't want. So tell me, how you got into this mess?", Fernando asks.

They both look at each other, nodding and shaking their heads at each other.

"Girls, there is nothing to be scared of. We are here to protect you.", Hondo says.

Tabi, the younger one, breaks her silence, "It was her idea, leaving with this film crew that was in town..."

"Tabi! Enough!", Sabi says.

Fernando sighs.

"This film company, was it 'Stars In The Skies?'", Fernando asks.

Tabi nods.

"Aren't they a porn production factory?", Hondo leans over to Fernando and speaks softly.

"That they are.", Fernando says.

"I swear, when this is over...", Hondo says.

"Leave it alone for now, Hondo. We got a mission to do first.", Fernando says.

"Times like this, I don't agree on your mission.", Hondo says.

"First thing's first- you girls eaten anything?", Fernando asks.

They both shake their heads, with Tabi adding, "Not in a couple of days."

"If we don't bring in money, we don't eat.", Sabi says.

"Well, lets go eat.", Fernando says.

They continue walking until they find a open restaurant. They walk in and the girls order their meal. Fernando tries to make conversation, but rather a one sided conversation.

"Look, girls. I don't want to know what you had to do in order to survive, but that's past now and you need to heal, get your mind together so that you can have a normal life again. Understand what I'm saying?", Fernando asks.

They both nod.

"You girls ever went to church back home?", Fernando asks.

Again, they nod.

"You know what denomination?", Fernando asks.

"Lutheran.", Sabi answers.

"Well, there are no Lutheran churches in Italy that I know of, but I know a place that will give sanctuary for a couple of days before sending you home.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes out his wallet and pulls out a couple of business cards to give them.

"After this, we go to a mall, get you a few things and then take you to the church to be rescued.", Fernando says.

After their meal, they walk over to the mall, which was quite a ways away. While the girls were trying out a few jeans in the dressing room, Hondo speaks to Fernando.

"You often do this?", Hondo asks.

"Sometimes you have to save the world one person at a time.", Fernando answers.

"Getting philosophical on me again?", Hondo asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Why not rescue the other girls?", Hondo asks.

"They don't need to be rescued.", Fernando answers.

"Why not? That's a hard life they living.", Hondo asks.

"It's a life that they choose. These two did not choose that life- but were forced upon it. That's the difference. The hookers know that, I know that and those two are the ones who need rescuing.", Fernando answers.

"You seem awfully friendly with them working girls.", Hondo says.

"So? It's a relationship I learned a long time ago. Be friends with them and they will always be there to help you when you need it and willing to give you what you want.", Fernando asks.

"Tell me, how did you ever start something like that?", Hondo asks.

"Its like feeding pigeons. Throw a few breadcrumbs, and they will come. Keep doing that for a while and they will come even when you don't have breadcrumbs to give.", Fernando answers.

"I see. I don't have that kind of resources.", Hondo says.

"When all this is over, you will. Just do me a favor though.", Fernando says.

"What?", Hondo asks.

"Use the resources for good only, not for selfish needs or evil deeds.", Fernando answers.

"Why would you say that?", Hondo asks.

"Money changes people. You have to be cold to that.", Fernando answers.

"I won't change.", Hondo says.

"Good, lets keep it that way.", Fernando says.

The girls come out with a few items from the dressing room that were for them. Fernando tells them to get a couple of more outer wear things, before moving on to underwear. A couple of sneakers and a school backpack were added. Fernando takes them to the drug store to get them what he calls a 'run away kit', a small travel kit consisting of healthcare and hygiene products: toothpaste, traveling tooth brush, soap in a travel case, mouth wash and hair products, along with a set of large and medium zip-lock bags. Since they are more mature girls, a few feminine hygiene products were added to the list. He also got them a cocktail medicine package, which is usually given to rape victims to insure that they are not pregnant or caught some disease from their ordeal. He explains to them what it is for and the side effects are, showing them on the package's label. They agree to take it. Soon they were at the food court, where they sit down to a table: Tabi next to Fernando but across from Hondo, Sabi across from Fernando and next too Hondo. Fernando hands them some of the clothing articles and the runaway kits and a couple of large zip-lock bags to the girls, telling them to go to the bathroom and change into them and wash up themselves, and to throw out what they got on. They take the clothes and do as Fernando told them.

Fernando divides up the rest of the clothes and hands one of the back packs to Hondo.

"Take the labels and tags off, and pack them into the bag. Take the remaining underwear out of the plastic bags and pack them too. All tags, labels and bags go to the garbage.", Fernando says.

"What about the girls?", Hondo asks.

"They will throw out the hooker clothes they have on. Oh... When you're done, go get a couple of drinks, perhaps some orange soda for them.", Fernando answers.

"What for?", Hondo asks.

"For them to take their medicine with.", Fernando answers.

"Alright.", Hondo says.

Hondo packs up the things hurriedly, before cleaning up and getting the sodas as requested. He returns back to the table, yet the girls have not returned. Fernando was going through the bag Hondo was doing, making things neat inside.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?", Hondo asks.

"They got a lot to do. So give them some time.", Fernando answers.

"Tell me, is it always this easy? You know... To rescue somebody?", Hondo asks.

"No, we just got lucky with these two. Sometimes their pimps get in the way and you have to fight them. I don't care about that- a couple of .45 rounds will put them into their place.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"Hondo, one more request. Go to that kid's store and get me two small teddy bears.", Fernando says.

"Can I ask why?", Hondo asks.

"These girls need to be reminded that they are still girls, too young to be doing adult things. The teddy bears will do that for them while they sleep, its all a mind thing.", Fernando answers.

"Alright. I'll be back.", Hondo says.

"An a few snack and breakfast bars- assorted fruit flavors!", Fernando says, yelling to Hondo as he walks away.

"Yeah, yeah!", Hondo says, yelling back.

Again he returns before the girls do. They open up the snack and breakfast bar packages and put them in the backpacks, and set the teddy bears on top last. There was enough room to store the 'runaway kit' and a couple of more items.

"Anything else?", Hondo asks.

"There are a couple of things, but we can deal with that when they return.", Fernando answers.

"Like what?", Hondo asks.

"Watches, a pocket portable cd player with built in radio, and cell phones.", Fernando answers.

"Cell phones?", Hondo asks.

"Prepaid with a year's worth of service on it. Its cheaper and they don't have to worry about paying for the service for a year.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah, but still!", Hondo says.

"Its easier for them to make contact with us and anyone else they need. It is also an incentive for them to get their lives back on track. Besides it's a basic cell phone- no internet, video camera or other fancy things that would distract them. Besides, its cheaper than buying a service plan and paying every month.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... It seems too much.", Hondo says.

"Like I said before. It's to rescue them, once you have the resources to give out like that, you do and do without question. Things like cell phones you and I get used too as a necessity but in actuality they are luxuries. But they need it, so they will have it.", Fernando says.

"I see. Don't agree with it, but I can see how it would be needed.", Hondo says.

"It's a prepaid system, and with enough time that they won't have to worry about it for a long time. Besides, I'm paying for everything.", Fernando says.

The girls return from the bathroom, looking better than they might have in days.

"Have a seat ladies. Time to take your pills.", Fernando says.

They do as told in taking to their seats, as Fernando slides over to them the orange sodas. Tabi takes to her pill package and starts drinking the soda. Sabi hesitates.

"Why are you being so nice to us?", Sabi asks.

"I told you, you are being rescued.", Fernando answers.

"Why?", Sabi asks.

"You want to go back to selling yourself for little money? Believe me, you can be found dead because of that 'job'. Want to be found dead?", Fernando asks.

"But, what if we can't go home?", Sabi asks.

"And why not?", Fernando asks.

"We were told that if we leave we were not to return...", Sabi answers.

"Let me put it to you this way, want me to take you to a hotel room and have my way with you for just a few bucks or do you want at a chance at a new life again?", Fernando asks.

"How can we be sure that you are what you say you are?", Sabi asks.

"You're not in a hotel room, for one.", Fernando answers.

"What if you're another pimp trying to steal us from the one we were with?", Sabi asks.

"I don't pimp girls for one. Two, if you need a place to live in, there is this place called 'The Acorn Cafe', its run by a rescue group which we are part of. You can stay there and work off your room and board while going to school too.", Fernando answers.

"Work?", Sabi asks.

Tabi finishes her drink and pills.

"Mop floors, clean up rooms, work the kitchen or wait on tables. Even do the bar if you get your bartender's license. Nothing more, and no one will be picking you up for date of a paid sexual nature. You still want it? Drink up if you do.", Fernando asks.

Sabi thinks about it, and looks at the card given to her by him earlier.

"Why are you here, and why us? I don't even know your name.", Sabi asks.

"I'm Fernando, he's Hondo. And we are on a rescue mission for somebody else. But we have seen you two and decided to add a couple more to our rescue list.", Fernando answers.

"Can you tell me who you are rescuing and from what?", Sabi asks.

"Only if you drink up that soda and those pills.", Fernando answers.

Sabi thinks about it for a second. Then she takes to the pills and soda.

"They are a pair of sisters, like you two, but squirrels- the older is named Tammy and the younger is named Bink. Both somehow ended up in a bad drug situation. Right now, they are in a hospital being cleaned up from the drugs and they will be sent home when they get better.", Fernando says.

"Where is their home?", Sabi asks.

"At The Café I told you about.", Fernando answers.

"Will we get to see them?", Tabi asks.

"You will. You might even become their friends if things work out over there.", Fernando answers.

The two sisters look at each other as if communicating silently between each other as girls seems to do.

"We ready to go?", Fernando asks.

They both nod.

"Good. Pack up your things, we got a couple of items left before you can be dropped off at the church.", Fernando says.

They open their bags to pack their runaway kits, and find the teddy bears and other added items to it. They pull out the teddy bears and hold them momentarily. Tabi leans over and hugs Fernando, softly crying as she holds on. Sabi sits there stunned and unsure what to say or do. After almost a minute, Tabi lets him go and wiped down his arm where her tears marked on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry...", Tabi says.

"Don't be. Not with me.", Fernando says.

Sabi finally gets the urge to say something, "Thank you...", she finally says.

"Don't thank me yet. You two have a long way to go through. When you complete that journey, when we meet again, then thank me.", Fernando says.

Sabi turns to Hondo.

"And you, mister?", Sabi asks.

"Just like the squirrel said. Don't thank me until after you fix up your life and are on your way to something better.", Hondo answers.

"Come on. We got a couple of more things before we go.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and starts to walk out of the food court area. He explains that there are a few extra items in the bag, namely the snack and breakfast bars. The first stop they go to is a jewelry store. This throws Hondo off by a bit, but remains quiet to see where it goes. Fernando buys a set of small chained crucifixes, and put them on the girls, telling them that they must have faith to get strength in order to complete their life's mission. Then it was to the electronics store, where the pocket CD players with radios were bought with a few rechargeable batteries and chargers to survive their trip. No CDs were bought, but at least they have the radio to listen too. Next stop was the Swatch store, where the girls were given a small girl's Swatch basic analog watches: Black band and casing, with a basic white face, black hands and lettering. The watches are guaranteed to run for 5 years with the new batteries that were put in. With each item given, the girls felt better about their situation. Then they walked into a cell phone store, where Fernando bought two Trac-Phone prepaid cell phones for them. They were programmed with an American phone number and given a One Year Service Plan each. Fernando tells the clerk to write the phone number inside the battery casing and on the receipts. The numbers were also put on to the store's business cards, which were given to the girls with the programmed cell phones. Much of the packaging was thrown out but the remaining things: phone manuals, hand free cable, phone charger and SIM card carrier were put into a zip lock bag and placed in the backpacks.

With all of this done, Fernando took them out of the mall and they walked around Rome for a while. The girls were not sure as to where they were going. After passing by several blocks, they stand by an old church building.

"Here we are.", Fernando says.

"What is this place?", Hondo asks.

"It's the Church of St. Francis of Assisi. Not only was he kind to animals, which is he famous for but during wartime, he also rescued hundreds of people who were hunted down. I can't think of no better place to drop them off.", Fernando answers.

"What will we do in there?", Sabi asks.

"They will give you room and board for few days, sanctuary from the outside world, but once in, you cannot leave until I come back for you and then you will be placed on an airplane and set to The Café.", Fernando answers.

"Will we have to work for them?", Sabi asks.

"No. I will take care of everything. You just take your time and think about your futures. If you need to talk to somebody, the priests and nuns will give you an ear. Ready to go in?", Fernando asks.

The girls nod their heads ever so slightly.

"Remember, have faith in yourselves to get the strength to continue on.", Fernando says, as he walks up the stairs to the church's doors.

Fernando knocks on door. After a minute of waiting, a monk dressed in a brown robe opens the door. Fernando holds up two fingers and then points at the girls. The monk nods in agreement and opens the church door wide to let them in. Fernando puts out his arm to hold them in place momentarily.

"There is one thing you do need to know- there is a vow of silence in there at all times except meals, prayers and confessional time. You two are not abide to that but they are. Respect the silence.", Fernando says.

The girls nod to agree with what was told to them. Fernando allows them to enter and he follows behind. Hondo follows him in. The doors are closed behind them. They stand on the alcove by the wall of avatar of saints. Fernando reaches over to a fountain pool of holy water, dabbing his finger on it and does the sign of the cross as per his teachings from so long ago. He then takes the monk by the arm and whispers to him of the girls being rescued and require sanctuary. The monk nods his head and leaves. A priest and a couple of nuns return a couple of minutes later.

"How can we be of service.", the priest says.

"These two ladies require sanctuary for few days.", Fernando says.

"A few days?", the priest asks.

"Enough for their pimp to forget them as we prepare to send them back home.", Fernando answers.

"Are you willing to give as we would?", the priest asks.

Fernando walks over to Hondo, asking for most of the 100-Euros he had and combined it with his. Between the two, Fernando gathers 3500-Euros, which he hands over to the priest along with a Rescue Rangers business card.

"Its not much, but that is all we can give right now.", Fernando says.

The priest looks at the money handed to them, "This is more than enough. Anything you want to girls to do?", the priest asks.

"No, they are to remain here until we return. Just provide for their basic needs, and don't let them outside.", Fernando answers.

"Will do. Ladies, the sisters will escort you to your rooms and explain to you the rules of the house.", the priest says.

The girls nod. They both turn to Fernando and Hondo before giving them a hug. Fernando pulls out some money and gives it to the girls- 300 Euros each, explaining that it is money for when they leave the sanctuary and return to The Café. Soon they were on their way to their sanctuary.

"May god praise your work on finding lost sheep.", the priest says.

"The sheep were not lost, only captured by the wolves. But you must tend to the flock, so we will be on our way. God bless you and this place.", Fernando says.

"This place is already been blessed with the likes of you aiding others.", the priest says.

"Well, I could not do it without my friend. We will be back for them when we rescue two more.", Fernando says.

"Will you be needing our services again?", the priest asks.

"I have them in another facility right now. But when all are ready to return them home, I will be back for them.", Fernando answers.

"Take care and may god smile on your path.", the priest says.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

Fernando and Hondo leave the church. At the base of the church's stairs, Fernando looks at his watch, it says 11:12PM. "Interesting...", he says.

"What?", Hondo asks.

"That little rescue mission took most of our time. We got to get to the Trattoria within the next half hour.", Fernando answers.

"Can we walk it?", Hondo asks.

"Yeah, we can.", Fernando answers.

They begin to walk to the restaurant.

"Just one question- we're not taking those girls back with us to the safe house, are we?", Hondo asks.

"No. When Gadget goes home to The Café, she will have a couple of guests with her.", Fernando answers.

"Oh, I see. Do you often do this?", Hondo asks.

"Rescuing girls from that life style? Well, it depends... Today I felt like saving someone, and managed to save two. Other days I would not want to be bothered, so you know, it depends.", Fernando asks.

"So you did it to make you feel good?", Hondo asks.

"You could say that, but you would be wrong. I just need to be reminded as to why I'm here and if I can rescue them, then I can rescue Tammy and Bink.", Fernando answers.

"Hmmm...", Hondo says.

In a few minutes, they make it the Trattoria restaurant, and were given their seats by 11:45pm. Fernando orders some wine and bread to start with as they look over the menus. The wine and bread were brought up and served almost immediately.

"What do you think- Beef ribs grilled slowly with a side of Italian vegetables?", Fernando asks.

"What are you getting?", Hondo asks.

"Probably the grilled steak with the vegetables.", Fernando answers.

"I'll take the same then.", Hondo says.

The order is made as the waiter waited for them to make their choices. Fernando takes a piece of bread and chews on it, taking a sip of wine afterwards. Across the room, another waiter is seen escorting another customer to his seat near theirs. It was a rat wearing dark glasses. He orders for some strong liquor before he is seated, then he orders his usual meal. He is served his drink as Fernando and Hondo quietly start their conversation.

"That's him.", Fernando says.

"When do you want to make our move?", Hondo asks.

"Lets wait and have as much of our meal as we can.", Fernando answers.

"Thinking with your belly again?", Hondo asks.

"Lets make it a normal as possible as to not to alarm him.", Fernando answers.

"OK then.", Hondo says.

After a few more minutes, Fernando and Hondo are served their meal. A couple of minutes later, so was John Doe. Fernando goes through half of their meal, and talks to Hondo.

"I'm going to the bathroom and then sit to his table to start a distraction, you leave a couple of 100 Euros under the plate to cover for our meals, and then follow me in the kitchen as I drag his ass along. Be back up as needed.", Fernando says, leaning over to Hondo.

"OK Boss.", Hondo says.

"Cut out the Boss stuff.", Fernando says.

Hondo almost want to chuckle but doesn't. Fernando gets up and goes over to the bathroom, to prepare for his move. There was a bathroom attendant so Fernando pretends to use the facility. After washing his hands, Fernando was given a towel from the attendant. After wiping his hands down, Fernando hands back the towel and a 50 Euro tip.

Fernando leaves the bathroom and walks towards their table but makes sudden turn and sits right in front of John Doe at his table.

"Yo- this is my table and seat.", John Doe says.

"Oh? I'm sorry... I thought this was my seat. Uhm... Wait, This is my seat.", Fernando asks, as he looks around.

"You some kind of idiot? I Don't Know Who You Are, But I Sit Alone Or With A Lady Friend... And You Aint No Lady, Just Some Ugly Motherfucker!", John Doe says out loud, getting up and leans over to be threatening.

"Oh, I thought you wants to collect $2 million Euros that my tail has for killing Anne?", Fernando asks.

John Doe can only stare at Fernando.

"Yup, That's Me... I killed that mousey bitch for betraying my trust of her. And you know what? There is a $1 million American reward on your disserting rat ass... Dead Or Alive.", Fernando asks.

John Doe reaches inside his jacket to get his gun, but Fernando manages to get a fist full of hair and smashes John Doe's face against the table containing the plates of his food. He then takes the bottle of liquor and smashes it over John Doe's head. Finally, Fernando grabs the back of John Doe's Jacket and throws him across the table and onto the middle of the floor. Fernando pounces on him, locking both arms behind his back and gets him up onto his feet and shoves him through the kitchen doors. Hondo gets up with his guns drawn, apologizing to the staff and patrons, explaining that this was an arrest of a wanted individual. He then follows Fernando through the kitchen door.

Fernando manages to go through the kitchen and out to a back alley, where he pins John Doe against a wall. Hondo was just a few seconds behind.

"Let me tell you something, you drunk rat ass bastard- The red head squirrel you are hunting had nothing to do with Anne's killing. She was just happened to be there to witness what happened. As for me- I admit in killing that Mousey Bitch Anne and her mousey rat boyfriend of hers- her for setting that bomb on that plane I was supposed to be on, and him for trying to shoot me first. So when I return you back to Leavenworth Prison, you can make your first phone call to Mr. Christiano and tell him what I told you.", Fernando says.

"I don't know who you are talking about.", John Doe says.

"No? Hondo, start making phone calls...", Fernando asks, pulling out a cell phone from John Doe's pocket and tosses it at Hondo.

"No! I'll talk...", John Doe pleads.

"Then start talking.", Hondo tells him.

"I'm just a bounty hunter...", John Doe says.

"And I'm just a blind squirrel.", Fernando says, as he pulls out John Doe's wallet and tosses it at Hondo.

"No, I am! I was supposed to hunt you down for Mr. Christiano for killing his niece.", John Doe says.

Fernando takes out his wallet and shows him his CIA ID.

"Yeah right. I know who you are and have been tracking you down for months.", Fernando says.

"Then if you know that, then you know I have back up coming any second now...", John Doe says.

Fernando glances over to Hondo, and points to the dumpster not too far from the kitchen door. Hondo take his position by it. John Doe seems to laugh to himself.

"You aint leaving this place alive!", John Doe says.

As if on cue, two cars screech just in front of the alley service way to block it off, and several men run out firing their weapons at Fernando. Fernando falls to the floor as he reaches for his AA .45 and start shooting back, hitting a couple of them. Hondo jumps up on top of the dumpster and fires two handed with his weapons, hitting several more. Fernando reaches over and grabs John Doe by the back of his pants and throwing him on to the floor, using him as a shield as he continues to fire back, hitting the remaining few, including the two drivers. John was hit but not fatally. It was over as fast as it was started. Fernando throws John off him.

"Hondo, call the house, tell them we need a clean up at aisle 6 behind the Trattoria.", Fernando says.

Hondo makes the call. They both get up to look over the scene and then at John Doe.

"Can you walk, or limp?", Fernando asks.

"You will not be leaving this place alive...", John Doe answers, clutching at his leg wound.

John Doe reaches into his jacket and pulls out his gun, only to be met by a volley of rounds from both Fernando and Hondo's guns. They both look at each other as he laid there dead with the gun in his hand, as Fernando tosses his wallet on him, making sure it lands open, exposing his ID.

"What a senseless waste of life.", Fernando says.

"Don't know how people can live a life like that.", Hondo says.

"Me neither. Lets go home.", Fernando says.

As they walk out the alley, the SWA Pizza Van arrives, as the Italian secret police barricade the area. A few words are exchanged with Jean. They were allowed to leave the area. In a few minutes, they were at the Porsche and on their way home. 


	113. Chapter 112

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 112: Home Welcoming.<p>"I don't know what's gotten into that girl! Were she younger I'd giver her a...", Rose complains<p>

"Calm down, Rose. Tammy will come around... I hope.", Gadget says.

"She pulled a gun on you!", Rose spat. She can get worked up easily.

"That smells good.", Gadget says

"Oh.", Rose blushed, "It's just biscuits."

Gadget was working on some chicken and potatoes. "Do you want me to go get Tammy?", Gadget asked.

"You better let me.", Rose said, "You put the food on the table."

Rosie crept up the stairs, slipping one of her guns into the back of her pants just in case. She knocks on the door

"Tammy? It's time to eat.", she says, but Tammy was still sniffling inside. Rose pushs open the door.

"Come on, I said no pouting.", she says gently

"Gadget is so stuck up and mean! You both are.", she wailed.

"Look! I'm sick of arguing with you. Now get downstairs so we can eat.", Rose scolds.

Rose, Gadget at Tammy ate dinner together and Tammy did seem to calm down a bit. What Rose had said earlier about other people's opinions not affecting her care toward people seemed to affect her. She was a bit more civil toward Tammy. The three girls watched TV afterward while Gadget and Rose tried some different hairstyles on each other.

"I'm going on to bed.", Gadget finally says. She went to the room she shared with Rose. Tammy and Rose decided to wait up for Hondo and Fernando.

Tammy sulks most of the time, and Rose read. She was nodding off when she heard voices at the door.

It didn't take Fernando and Hondo long to get back to the car and the time it did take was in silence. Even though the rat they killed needed killing it still leaves a somber feeling over the person or persons who did the dirty work. Hondo once again climbs into the driver seat, but this time its heading back to the woman he loves. After a few minutes Hondo speaks.

"Well, it wasn't purdy but we got him and he was asking for it.", Hondo says.

"Yes, he was. Don't let it get to you.", Fernando says.

"I'm not, but I guess I just feel a sort of gloom or forced silence in the air after I kill someone or help kill even if they need it. Not that I'm sorry I did just...", Hondo says.

"I know. I always say 'after your first its easy to pull the trigger', I never said you would be happy about it after.", Fernando says.

"I know. Like my grandpappy used to say, 'make sure you can live with the death of the folk you've shot.'", Hondo replies.

"That's true.", Fernando says.

"I do have one question. Didn't I read about Doe having an accomplice or was that Alex II that said that?", Hondo asks.

"Probably both. Yes he has an accomplice called Pino.", Fernando answers.

"OK, so two more questions. Where was he tonight and why are we not after him?", Hondo asks.

"I'm not sure where he is right now, but we will most likely know soon enough.", Fernando answers.

"Oh? Why is that?", Hondo asks.

"Most likely he will come after us himself and try to get the reward and revenge for his boss. There is a small chance he will run as he no longer has Doe's guidance, but it is said Pino has no fear nor any true common sense, so he will most likely be hunting us and in a rage so he'll be less effective and we won't have to waste time chasing him.", Fernando answers.

"Well, I guess that works.", Hondo says.

"It does.", Fernando says.

"One more question.", Hondo says.

"Yes?", Fernando says.

"You have any good suggestions for me and Rose on our day on the town?", Hondo asks. Fernando showed the first hint of a smile since they had dropped off the skunk sisters.

"I'll give you a list in the morning.", Fernando answers.

They sat in silence the rest of the trip. It didn't take them much longer to get back to the hideout really, but it was 1:30AM by the time they got there. Fernando locked up the car and they both walked up the driveway to the front of house. Hondo entered first and as he barely entered the house, he was hit by a ball of mousette. Rose plowed into him and hugged him tight. Hondo swung her around enough to let Fernando in. Tammy slipped right up beside Fernando as he stood there, they both had waited up for their fellows to return. Fernando relayed what had happened on the trip to the gals.

"You are far too reckless at times", Rose says before resting her head on Hondo's chest "I'm just glad you are in one piece.", she said as he held her."

With the exception of some of the SWA Section Two workers still processing gathered intel, everyone has gone to sleep for the night hours ago.

After a brief explanation of what happened, Fernando heads to the kitchen for a quick drink of water. Hondo and Rose were busy exchanging silent messages to each other, and Tammy decides to confront Fernando in the kitchen, only to have Ferro intercept him before she could.

"We got the phone call from Jean, we need to talk.", Ferro says to Fernando.

"OK. In the Dining Area is fine?", Fernando looks at Tammy, asks.

"Where else?", Ferro asks.

"Fine with me then. Tammy, I'll see you upstairs when I'm done.", Fernando answers.

Tammy, not knowing how to take what was going on, stammers up the stairs to their room.

"I don't know what you see in her.", Ferro says.

"She's a squirrel, that's good enough for me.", Fernando says, heading to the dining area.

Hondo gets a slap to the back of the head before he could hold back his laughter. They just both look at each before going upstairs, keeping silent to themselves. Ferro signals to Hondo to stay.

"According to Jean, you two killed off Mr. Christaino's number two man. We needed him alive.", Ferro says.

"He gave us no choice in pulling his weapon to shoot at us while we surveyed the scene of his dead comrades that we eliminated in self-defense.", Fernando says.

"So what did you find out from him?", Ferro asks.

"He is ex-CIA. I'm going to need his wallet with his identification papers to verify with the embassy and the agency. But he did desert his post and his mission became to join Padania, and he was hunting down Tammy and I from underground orders given by Mr. Christiano.", Fernando answers.

"OK you'll get his wallet and papers. Now, about these orders from Mr. Christiano?", Ferro asks.

"Didn't Marco tell you? Mr. Christiano put a two-million Euro contract on his niece's killers- describing Tammy and I as them. Furthermore, street intel answers are that only the Big-Guns were allows to hunt and gather this reward.", Fernando explains.

"I did not know that.", Ferro answers.

"That is what Marco told me from his intel gathering. And that is what I verified.", Fernando says.

"I see. I will need to speak to Marco on this.", Ferro says.

"Do so.", Fernando says, starts to get up out of his seat.

"One more thing.", Ferro says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"Don't go out on self-appointed missions without telling us first.", Ferro answers.

"Last I check- I'm working on my own on a separate mission, which for now we have a shared vested interest in, and this is my agency's facilities, not yours. I did what I had to do according to what my mission objectives were.", Fernando says.

"Your missions are interfering with ours.", Ferro explains.

"Really? I thought your agency just hunted down people and killed them. In killing that rat- Mr. Doe, I only made your workload that much lighter.", Fernando taunts.

"This is not a joke, so don't make it like one.", Ferro answers.

"Though I agree with you on that, I don't see what the problem is.", Fernando says.

"You are the problem. Your interference caused some major clean up problems that needs to be resolved.", Ferro says.

"Well, thank you for the clean up then. Right now I am going to sleep in my bed and wish not to be disturbed.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and starts walking to his room.

"Priscilla- Contact the newspapers for tomorrow's headline news: American Secret Agent killed In Alley Gunfight With Padania Terrorists.", Ferro says.

"Yes ma'am...", Priscilla says.

He opens the door to his room, and finds Tammy sitting on the edge of the bed already changed into one of his shirts and her underwear, waiting for him.

"What ever it is Tammy, it can wait until tomarrow morning.", Fernando says.

"Fernando, what happened out there? We got conflicting about you and Hondo being in shoot out, and no details of what happened. Your brief explanation adds nothing from before.", Tammy asks.

"I said to leave it until the morning.", Fernando answers.

"I want to know now.", Tammy says.

"Don't push it Tammy. Now where's Bink?", Fernando asks.

"In her bed, sleeping. But I'm not pushing, I just want answers.", Tammy answers, pointing to the top bunk.

"And answers you are not going to get until after the morning, right now I'm tired, as I bet Hondo is too and you don't see Rose on his case, now do you? By the way, where is Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"She is sharing Rose's room. I think she is sleeping there now.", Tammy answers.

"Or wrecking the place when she finds all that gadgetry there!", Fernando says.

"I would not worry about her...", Tammy says.

"Then don't worry about me.", Fernando says.

"Are we going to have secrets when we are married?", Tammy asks.

"Are you going to respect my privacy? The jobs that we have demand some give and take, Tammy. Now I'm asking for some, and you're not giving it.", Fernando asks.

Fernando takes off his glasses and put them on the table, along the way he takes off his jacket as he then walks to the closet. A couple of deforms bullet rounds fall from it as he takes it off.

"What was that?", Tammy asks.

Tammy dives to the floor to pick up what was dropped.

"What the?... You have been shot!", Tammy looks at the one she picks up.

"So? My bullet proof liner protected me.", Fernando asks.

"You should be getting medical attention.", Tammy answers.

"Leave it alone Tammy.", Fernando says, taking off his shirt and the bullet proof liner underneath, a couple of more bullets fall to the floor.

"How many times were you hit?", Tammy asks.

"That's none of your business until tomarrow when I tell you.", Fernando answers.

"Fernando!", Tammy says.

After a few seconds of silence, "That's it!", Tammy says.

Tammy leaves the room, being heard as she goes down the stairs, and then in an argument with Ferro. Fernando gathers the four bullets that fell and places them the table. As Tammy and Ferro continued arguing, Priscilla walks in with a first aide kit, followed by Hondo and Rose.

"Tell me what happened.", Priscilla says.

"Tammy does not want to let it go.", Fernando says.

"Tammy said that you were hit?", Priscilla looks at the bullets on the table, she picks one up to examine it.

"So? What concern is it of yours?", Fernando asks.

"I'm here to check you out, that's all. Just tell me where you were hit.", Priscilla answers.

"I can refuse medical attention, you know.", Fernando says.

"You should have told me that you were hit.", Hondo says.

"What for, to worry you too? Look the liner did its job and I am fine. OK? Now lets all get some rest.", Fernando asks.

"Get yourself checked out. I don't what to know that one of my friends died for being an idiot.", Rose answers.

"Rose... You should check Hondo and see if he's been hit.", Fernando says.

"I was not hit.", Hondo says.

Rose just looks at him before taking him by the arm and hauling him back to the room, saying, "You're gonna be checked too..."

"Then don't worry about me.", Fernando says.

"You could develop a pulmonary embolism and...", Priscilla says.

"Yeah, yeah- have a blood clot go to my brain and I die from it. I know the dangers, and the signs and I'm telling you I'm fine and to leave me alone.", Fernando says, interrupting her.

"So you're saying that you're refusing medical attention?", Priscilla asks.

"In the fewest words possible- yes.", Fernando answers.

"Then suit yourself. But I'm going to need to take your clothes and the liner to inspect them.", Priscilla says.

"Must you?", Fernando asks.

"Yes I must.", Priscilla answers.

"Then you'll get them in the morning.", Fernando says.

"You can be dead by then.", Priscilla says.

"Then have them clean, repaired and pressed so I can be buried in them.", Fernando says.

"I swear- you're impossible.", Priscilla says.

"So I am.", Fernando says.

"I don't see what she sees in you, I swear.", Priscilla says.

"I don't either. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. So unless you want to see a naked man-squirrel for a quickie thrill, I advise you to leave.", Fernando says.

"You don't have anything that I have not seen on other guys.", Priscilla says.

"Then suit yourself then.", Fernando says.

Fernando kicks off his shoes and takes off his socks with his feet, putting them together and sliding it to the bookshelf on the far end of the wall. He turns to face her and crosses his arms. For a moment it becomes a staring competition between the two, with Priscilla turning away and walking out the room when he starts to unzipped his pants.

"Have it your way then. And have good night sir.", Priscilla says, as she stops at the doorway but not looking back.

"Good night to you too.", Fernando says.

As Priscilla walks down the hall, Fernando finishes getting ready for bed, placing his AA .45 under the pillow. He closes the door and then gets into bed, crawling under the blankets.

If Fernando was in pain from the gunshots, he was not aware of it. Adrenaline has that affect on people. Somehow he manages to go to sleep in under a minute. Tammy returns to the room a few minutes later, frustrated with her losing battles of the night. She finds Fernando already sleeping in a curled up ball of fur under the blankets.

Tammy gets on the bed and gets under the covers with him, holding him.

"You better not die with me here, I swear...", Tammy says to herself.

Unlike Fernando, Tammy does not sleep during the night for at least several hours, and even then, she does so very lightly, monitoring him as best as she could. 


	114. Chapter 113

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 113: Pit Stop<p>Alex II and Agent 47 got up at 6 AM, taking a shower, getting dressed, and putting their suitcase in the car. They head to local restaurant, ordering four egg and cheese sandwiches, some fried potatoes, coffee with cream and sugar, and two glasses of orange juice. They got onto E70E55/A4 highway to Trieste, to stay there for one night and leave tomorrow.

Alex II calls his friend on his cellphone, "Hey Nick, You in Trieste?"

"Yeah, I am.", Nick says on the phone.

"Good We will meet you there. What Hotel you staying at.", Alex II asks.

"Hotel Trieste right on 558 near E70. Exit on E70 and get on SS58.", Nick answers.

"OK. See you in about six hours.", Alex II says.

"OK.", Nick says.

He hangs up the cellphone as he eats his egg and cheese sandwich. Agent 47 also eats an egg and cheese sandwich as they continue drive to Trieste.

Alex II and Agent 47 arrive at Trieste at 1:05 PM, meeting their NSA and Interpol Agent Matt Williams, a brown mouse, at the Hotel of Trieste.

"Hello Matt.", Alex II says.

"Greetings, Alex, 47.", Agent Matt replies.

"You know why we are here?", Alex II asks.

"Yes, the Slovenian Government are not doing their job, letting LSD get into Italy. Man That Suck ", Agent Matt answers.

"We also have reports that a Padania and Five Republic factions attacking Novo Mesto, about 40 Miles form here. I was told their base is location is in Velenje but we will be tourists in Ljubljana; taking tours of the factories. We will then head to Trbovje, a Small Church where use of LSD was reported. The small town of Kamnik will be our next stop. We will take pictures of the areas mentioned, and return in a week. Hope we don't get caught.", Alex II says.

"You and Agent 47 will have room 408. I'm staying here for two Nights and then head to Ljubljana.", Agent Matt says.

"Got it", Alex II says. They head into the hotel and stay and talk for two days 


	115. Chapter 114

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 114: Morning Meeting<p>Early that morning, all Fratello teams not at the safe house are meeting for their mission on Mr. Christiano. In attendance were: JeanRico, Bernardo/Beatrice, Ernesto/Pia, and Alessandro/Petruska.

"This is Mr. Christiano's vineyard, where he is currently at now. It's a half mile to the main road to the town and 5 miles to the highway from there. There is only one entrance here, through the vineyard, which has this old wooden gate. The house is surrounded with small maintenance roads, and smaller buildings where vineyard workers reside. This part of the house is the garage, which leads to the road to the main road. Mr. Christiano will be in the house, most likely surrounded by bodyguards who will be armed and dangerous. All but the vineyard workers are to be eliminated, they are to be arrested.", Jean says, pointing to various pictures and diagrams.

"Will the roads be blocked off?", Alessandro asks.

"Section Two Support will block the roads with a couple of garbage trucks on both ends. The military police will take care of the highway entrance.", Jean answers.

"What about children found in the house?", Alessandro answers.

"Surveillance said that there are no children in the main house where Mr. Christiano lives. If any are found in the house- Older teenagers and young adults are to be eliminated, Younger teens, tweens and younger children are to be gathered for conditioning and memory erasure.", Jean answers.

"What if the vineyard staff tries to defend the property?", Alessandro says.

"You have your orders.", Jean answers.

Ernesto leans over to Alessandro.

"Anyone who shoots at you, you shoot back and make sure they are dead. Your cyborg is already been programmed to take such actions on her own.", Ernesto says.

"Any questions?", Jean asks.

None of the handlers ask any.

"Good. We assemble at 1900 hours in the parking lot, and arrive there at 2100. We should be completed with the mission by 2230. You are all dismissed until then.", Jean says.

The handlers get up and assemble with their cyborgs, most leave the room. Ernesto heads to Alessandro with Pia right behind him as Alessandro gathers his papers. Ernesto looks over Alessandro's cyborg-Petrushka. Alessandro picks up two moderately sized handled boxes.

"So this is a Type Two Cyborg? Interesting. She's much older that the others. 16, right?", Ernesto asks.

"Well, I thought I was being given a young girl like the rest of you. But she is 16.", Alessandro answers.

"That's a bit old, but we'll have to see how she handles herself in the field. I hear that she's weaker than the Type Ones?", Ernesto asks.

"That is what I have been told, especially in the upper torso. So I should not expect her to be flipping cars over or throwing people 100ft into the air. But she can still kill with her bare hands like the others, I was told. ", Alessandro answers.

"I see. Well, if you need back up Pia will be right there with her gun a blazing.", Ernesto says.

"Well, thank you.", Alessandro says.

"Don't worry about it. See you at the assembly.", Ernesto says.

"Alright, see you.", Alessandro says.

Ernesto leaves with Pia. Alessandro looks over his cyborg, then takes her by the hand and walks out of the room.

"First Big Mission tonight and I have not even started on your training... How are you doing, everything in working order?", Alessandro asks.

"Everything is within working parameters.", Petrushka answers.

"How about just saying that you are fine.", Alessandro says.

"Alright sir.", Petrushka says.

"And don't call me sir. My name is Alessandro. You can call me 'Sandro.", Alessandro says.

"Alright, Mister 'Sandro.", Petrushka says.

"You can drop the 'Mister' part.", Alessandro says.

"Oh...", Petrushka says.

"Lets go to your room, I have something for you in these boxes.", Alessandro says.

The members of Section Two in the safehouse get a fax and a call from Chief Lorenzo, temporarily recalling the handlers and part of the logistics and support personnel for this mission. Tammy gets a wake up call from her cell phone, as to not to disturb their personal privacy. She manages to wake up and answer the call; orders from Ferro to show up with Bink at the meeting downstairs- giving her 30 minutes to prepare herself for this meeting.

Tired, she curses Ferro after ending the call. Tammy sits on the bed, trying to shake off the tiredness off her before going to the bunk bed and wakes up Bink. Tammy explains to her that there is a morning meeting and they have little time to get ready in. Together, they gather a few items of clothing and head out to the bathroom. There, they wash up and get dressed before heading down stairs with what little time they had to do it in.

The meeting was held at the dining room, with all sitting at the dining table except for Priscilla, who was in the kitchen making breakfast for all. Tammy tells Bink to get something for them as the meeting went on.

"I just had a talk with the chief. You handlers are being recalled for a mission later tonight, which involves infiltration of a private estate, and the elimination of an individual and of his colleagues, friends and need be- his family.", Ferro says.

Tammy protests.

"I'm not going to allow Bink to be sent in to murder someone's family.", Tammy says.

Ferro turns to her, with a peeved look towards her.

"You don't have a choice.", Ferro says.

"Wait. Who is the target we are to eliminate.", Marco says.

"Mr. Christiano.", Ferro says.

"The one who put a 2million Euro bounty on your tail...", Marco says, turning to Tammy.

"Is this elimination absolute or is he to be brought in alive if possible?", Hillshire asks.

"Its absolute. Besides- can you imagine the press during the court proceedings if we bring him to trail? No matter the evidence, we would be the one that will look bad.", Ferro asks.

"And slaughtering a family isn't?", Tammy asks.

"We all have been through trauma thanks to the people he deals with. You lost all of your family but your sister thanks to him.", Ferro answers.

Tammy sits there silently, not touching her food or anything else.

"Its not revenge, Tammy. It's justice. Even if he were brought to jail, he would still be pulling strings to make certain terrorist acts to happen. With him dead- those strings would need to be pulled by somebody else. That would be a hard person to find.", Marco says.

"Government cannot act on its own, it needs people like us to do its dirty work.", Hillshire adds.

"I don't agree with it.", Tammy complains.

"Whether you agree with it or not, it is your orders to abide too.", Ferro says.

"Then I won't go.", Tammy says.

"You work for us, you don't abide by those orders, you go to jail.", Ferro says.

Another joins in the meeting, though his attendance was not required. "She will go, and she will abide by those orders.", Fernando says.

"Fernando! I won't!", Tammy says.

"You will, and you will do your best out there. And you know why?", Fernando heads to the kitchen.

Tammy remains silent as he waits to answer but doesn't.

"Because its your job to do this. Ferro, not to overstep my boundaries here, but what's the possibility of putting Tammy and Bink into a defensive position where they won't have to shoot anyone unless shot at first?", Fernando asks.

"That can be arranged.", Ferro answers.

"Thank you. Tammy... You are going to do what is required of you to do. If you have to eat shit, then eat shit. There is no way that I am going to endanger us in any relationship we may have, and neither should you. You going against your job does.", Fernando says.

"Then I quit!", Tammy says.

"Whoa- wait a minute!", Marco says.

"TAMMY! SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR MEETING! YOU CANNOT QUIT NOW, NOT WHEN THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE SO WILLING TO PUT A BULLET INTO YOUR HEAD AND DRAG YOUR DEAD CARCASS TO SOMEBODY FOR A REWARD TO BE COLLECTED! AND AFTER REWARD IS GIVEN, HAVE YOUR BODY PUT INTO THE TRUNK OF SOME CAR WHERE IT WILL BE CRUSHED AND SENT THROUGH A SHREDDER TO BE RECYCLED! IN SHORT WOMAN- YOU WILL BE DEAD AND NEVER BE FOUND! YOU WANT THAT? THEN WALK OUT THE DOOR!", Fernando yells.

Everybody in the room looked at him stunned at what he said, even the cyborgs were stunned by his words. Or the volume it was given.

"The truth hurts, don't it?", Marco turns to Tammy, asks.

Fernando takes his breakfast and takes to the seat at the far end of the table.

"This is a private meeting.", Ferro says.

"If it involves her, it involves me. Now- as you were... Hmm... Planning a hit on Mr. Christiano? So my intel finally panned out for you guys?", Fernando points to Tammy.

Ferro just nods.

"Well, you don't have to worry about John Doe and a few of his goons, although, I, or we don't know how many goons are left.", Fernando says.

"Was any of those involved in your mission Pino?", Marco asks.

"Pino?", Ferro asks.

"Pinocchio, an assassin of sorts, a protégé of sort of John Doe and Mr. Christiano. He's connected to several political and revenge murders that are linked to Mr. Christiano.", Marco answers.

"No.", Fernando says.

"So he is still out there.", Marco says.

"Very much so.", Fernando says.

"How much of an assessed threat is this Pino person?", Ferro asks.

Hillshire turns to Triela for a moment before submitting his answer.

"He defeated Triela single handedly in hand to hand combat in our last run-in with him. Which is why I sent her to the military boot camp to get some further hand to hand combat training.", Hillshire says.

"I see. Any Intel on him? Weapons of preference? Handiness? Species? What he eats?", Ferro asks.

Hillshire was about to speak, but Triela beats him to it.

"He is a blonde mouse, who prefers knives to guns, and is both right and left handed. I don't know what he eats, but his breathe reeks of cigarettes.", Triela says.

"Thank you, Triela. So, lets assume Pino will be there to protect Mr. Christiano.", Ferro says.

"If one of your cyborgs could not take care of him, what makes you think that you as a group can take on a whole estate full of psychopaths like him?", Fernando asks.

All turn to Fernando for his last comment.

"Don't have an answer? So typical of you guys- go in and shoot up the place, kill everyone in sight. Do you know if there are any safe room or hidden passageways to deal with? Are there any secret entrances and exits? Believe me, this is just a tiny facility we have here but if you all were to try to charge in to this place to get me, you would never find me. Now take this place for what it is, and combine it with Mr. Christiano's resources and turn it into the size of what he got.", Fernando asks.

"Fernando has a point. Has this plan been thought out?", Marco asks.

Fernando goes into the kitchen and refills his plate and coffee cup, before taking them upstairs to his bedroom.

"I'll leave you kiddies to play nice. I want to go back to bed with my food.", Fernando says.

As Fernando walked past the dining table and stepped upon the stairs, where Ferro comments to herself in whisper, "Typical squirrel."

"I heard that!", Fernando yells. 


	116. Chapter 115

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 115: Planning the Night<p>Despite the morning arguments throughout the meeting, it was decided that Tammy is to go on the mission as Bink's handler. Fernando was no help for her cause.<p>

Fernando managed to access the geo-imaging satellites and downloaded several high resolution and highly detailed pictures of the Christiano Mansion and of its surrounding grape vineyard and farming acreage. Superimposing other spectral images of the area, two secret areas have been discovered that were not known before. One was a tunnel leading to the main highway, another seems to be a large storage area, it being a winery, where else would one store their wines but underground.

No extra time was given to further fish out a plan or details, so they continue with what they have. Fernando tries to spend the day to himself, though thinking that he should be in the mission with Tammy, he knows that she must work this out on her own. For the moment, as they plan for their mission, there is a peace and quiet that belies about the place. Topping it off, the cyborgs were told to attend to household chores, including making the midday meal. Fernando goes to the roof for some time off to himself.

Even in searching for peace Fernando cannot find it, as Hondo finds him on the roof from downstairs and thus calls to him. Fernando signals him to come up. He arrives up to the roof a few minutes later.

"How are things?", Hondo asks.

"Things are things.", Fernando answers.

"You know what I mean.", Hondo says.

"Just bored, tired and hoping that it would finish up soon. How is Rose doing?", Fernando asks.

"She's doing fine.", Hondo answers.

"How is she taking her work load?", Fernando asks.

"Huh?", Hondo asks.

"Her work load, you know, how is she handling it?", Fernando asks.

"She's doing what she can.", Hondo answers.

"When Alex II returns with his intel, her work load will double in the least.", Fernando says.

"I figured that.", Hondo says.

"Well, you got just a couple of days to make her feel that her work here is worth the trouble we are all going through. Hell, worth the crap I'm putting all of us through.", Fernando says.

"And why would you put us through crap, if I can ask?", Hondo asks.

"It's an old life guard rescue technique- a bunch of lifegurds in locked arms and scour a watery area with their bodies to search for somebody. In this case- I'm the lead life guard and the body we are looking for is Tammy's in the cesspool this country is in. And if you have not figured it out, you and Rose are in the cesspool with me and the others.", Fernando answers.

"I knew the work we were going to do.", Hondo says.

"So did the others, which is why they all left when things got too much to handle. So it is only the four of us as a core team", Fernando says.

"Don't think we can pull it off?", Hondo asks.

"If we pull this off and get Tammy and Bink home, then this is the biggest miracle I had ever pulled out of my ass, and I need you and Rose to start yanking harder.", Fernando answers.

"Some of the metaphors you use are...", Hondo says.

"Revolting?", Fernando interrupts in asking.

"I was thinking vile and disgusting.", Hondo answers.

"Well, time is running out, and you must do something for her.", Fernando says.

"I will.", Hondo says.

"Do and Now. Look, Time is not guaranteed for anyone of us. So enjoy what you have now or regret it later. So, Date, Rose, Tonight.", Fernando says.

"Why tonight?", Hondo asks.

"Do the Math.", Fernando answers.

"What Math?", Hondo asks.

"The SWA will be going after Mr. Christiano tonight. Mr. Christiano knowing that he will be targeted tonight, will have every thug in Italy at his place tonight. The streets of Rome will be thug free and criminal clean tonight. You getting this?", Fernando asks.

"You know, your arrogance is so unbecoming of you.", Hondo answers.

"Then tonight it is.", Fernando says.

Fernando tosses his Porsche keys to Hondo.

"Take the Porsche.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Hondo asks.

"Because you will look like a dork stepping out of your pickup in a tux for a night at the opera. Not saying that you're a dork, or your truck is one, but pick ups and tuxes do not mix outside of the rural American South.", Fernando answers.

"Why the tux?", Hondo asks.

"Go online and get some tickets to the opera. Then go to Caesar's Palace Restaurant and have a big dinner. Then come back to a quiet house and watch TV until the rooster crows in the morning sun.", Fernando answers.

"And what about you?", Hondo asks.

Fernando hands him over his agency credit card.

"I'll be enjoying my long over needed hibernation under the blankets and sheets in my bed while Tammy and the others are gone. Ah... Quiet", Fernando says.

"Why are you giving me this?", Hondo asks.

"Consider it money well spent. Just remember, you're Francisco Allerghetti- perfume wholesale distributor for Armani Exchange. Sign it like two cats fighting for the same piece of tuna.", Fernando answers.

"Whoa, wait a minute that's too much to remember!", Hondo says.

"OK, just go to any ATM and withdraw five grand in Euros, that should cover for you two for the night.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, OK but", Hondo says.

"But what?", Fernando asks.

"Don't I need a code or anything?", Hondo asks.

"Oh, that thing. Yeah- just type in **** and then you should get the money options menu. Just don't take out more than five grand all at once.", Fernando answers.

"Any reason why not?", Hondo asks.

"Computerize Red Flags will pop up on the agency computers and they start looking for the 'stolen' card. So five grand should be more than enough.", Fernando answers.

"So, no more than five grand, and you'll be hibernating.", Hondo says.

"As soon as everybody leaves.", Fernando says.

"You almost make it sound like if it were so easy.", Hondo says.

"Just do, Hondo. Show the girl a good time, that's all I ask.", Fernando says.

"Now it sounds like you want to throw us both out.", Hondo says.

Fernando snatches the credit card and car keys from Hondo.

"Well, if you don't want too", Fernando says.

"Who said I don't want too?", Hondo asks.

"You're sure acting like it.", Fernando answers.

"I just want to be more in control of what's going on.", Hondo says.

"I'm just giving you some ideas. Italy is pretty boring when you don't know the language and no one is willing to translate. Besides, we all cannot be kooked up here in this safe house. You and her need to go out and stretch your legs. If you must, go beat up a few thugs.", Fernando says.

"What about you and Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"I already took her out once, and would do so again when our schedules open up. But at the same time, there is the mission to finish.", Fernando answers.

"What about after the mission?", Hondo asks.

"We will have to see the outcome of it first.", Fernando answers.

"What about, marriage to Ms. Squirrel?", Hondo asks.

"Its in the planning stages.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds like it would never happen.", Hondo says.

"Planning weddings is a girl's prerogative. It is their day to be dressed up and shown off- as for us males, we are just told where to stand and when to say 'I do.' Now had it my way, as soon as I see that the mission is over with the exception of a few loose ends to tie up, I would go to that church the girls are in and drop 15 grand in Euros for a fast but celibately wedding and get it over done with as fast as possible.", Fernando says.

A voice from behind adds to their conversation, "You don't say"

"What are you doing up here, Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"I was looking for a few things, and then the nice lady-mouse told me that anything I find in the basement I must get your permission to use.", Gadget answers.

"Lady-mouse?", Fernando asks.

"I think her name is Rose.", Gadget answers.

"Oh.", Fernando says.

"So, can I? Get permission? To use those things in the basement?", Gadget asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Why not?", Gadget asks.

"The majority of those things are weapons or munitions thereof. I don't want you to get hurt down there. In fact, you should not be in the basement at all, especially by yourself.", Fernando answers.

"Awww", Gadget says.

"That won't work with me, so don't even try it.", Fernando says.

"You are so mean, you know that, right?", Gadget asks.

"Its for your own protection.", Fernando answers.

"Speaking of protection your girl friend took away that protective t-shirt you gave me.", Gadget says.

"Girlfriend? Oh, Tammy She did? Why?", Fernando asks.

"We were having an argument- about you and your intentions and she got upset and took it, saying, 'Whatever you give, she can take away.'", Gadget answers.

"I see. Look, I'll give it back to you after she leaves for her mission later today and I'll have a talk with her about that when she returns.", Fernando says.

"So, what are your intentions, with Tammy?", Gadget asks.

"My intentions? What I think, say or do is none of anybody's business except for those involved. But if you really want to know, I will do whatever it takes in order to save her- including marriage.", Fernando asks.

"That does not sound so honest.", Gadget answers.

"Understand that we both have feelings for each other, and secondly I was already married once so I know what to expect from a wife and a marriage where as she may not. If in the least this becomes a marriage of connivance, I will do my best to keep her happy. I don't expect it to be returned though.", Fernando says.

"What about returning to The Café?", Gadget asks.

"I can never return to The Café, she might be able to but I can't.", Fernando answers.

"Its that secret agent death thing, look I have contacts that can help out in that.", Gadget says.

"I have to decline that offer, thank you.", Fernando says.

"Why not?", Gadget asks.

"If I return to The Café, then I have to deal with everyone and everything there, and frankly, I just want to be left alone for once in my life.", Fernando answers.

"So there is nothing I can do to persuade you on changing your mind?", Gadget asks.

"Nothing in short of breaking your marriage and loyalty vows to Chip, and even then I can still say 'NO' when all is said and done.", Fernando answers.

"I would never break my vows to Chip.", Gadget says.

"No?", Fernando asks.

"Not willingly.", Gadget answers.

"Even if a life depends on it?", Fernando asks.

"Never.", Gadget answers.

"Even if it is a life of a friend?", Fernando asks.

"Errr", Gadget answers.

"A close friend, like Dale, Zipper or Monty? Maybe even perhaps Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"Errr. Alright, I would if only their lives were in danger and in doing so would save them.", Gadget answers.

"Don't give so much of yourself for them for I'm sure that they would not for you.", Fernando says.

Gadget tries to slap Fernando but he catches her hand before it struck.

"Seriously Gadget, don't. In this world of Cloak and Dagger, things are not as they appear, and you can be easily tricked into doing things that you would otherwise not normally do.", Fernando says.

"Whether I was tricked or forced to do, Chip would understand.", Gadget says.

"No he would not, and as such you must keep it a secret from him for as long as you two will last.", Fernando says.

"So, is that it? You're tricking Tammy into something she would normally not do?", Gadget asks.

"No. If anything, I'm forcing myself to accept another when I promised myself that I never would after my first and only. For me it is not an easy task, though for her its too easy to accept the other as she does me.", Fernando answers.

"So if you marry Tammy, will you be breaking your marriage vows to her for this job that you do?", Gadget asks.

"I never did for my first and I never will if I marry Tammy.", Fernando answers.

"And why not?", Gadget asks.

"Think of it in your terms- if you did it and became pregnant because of it, what would you do?", Fernando asks.

Gadget does not answer, not that she could or would wants too. After a few seconds of silence, Fernando breaks the silence.

"I would not want to drag that between Tammy and I, for I do have some respect for her and for myself.", Fernando says.

Gadget still does not reply, looking at Hondo for an answer.

"Don't even look at me, Missy. I have no such troubles with my Rose, nor will bring any to her.", Hondo says.

"I'm a squirrel, not a dog.", Fernando says.

"HMPH!", Gadget says, turns away and walks back to the ladder.

Unfortunately for Gadget, mice got long tails, which Fernando reaches for and grabs onto.

"HEY! Let Me Go!", Gadget says, turning back around and trying to snap her tail out his hand but can't.

"Don't 'HMPH!' me, Ms Hackwrench. We may not agree on many things, but I don't disrespect you, or any other female. So, don't disrespect me.", Fernando says, letting go of her tail.

"How was I disrespecting you?", Gadget asks.

"If you need to ask, then its best not to answer it.", Fernando answers.

"Now look who is disrespecting who.", Gadget says.

"What? For not wanting to give you an answer which you should already know?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Gadget answers.

"Look. Just go.", Fernando says.

"And if I refuse?", Gadget asks.

"Though it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, it's a man's prerogative to want to be left alone. So I want to be left alone, and will do what I have to do to get it.", Fernando answers.

"Threatening me?", Gadget asks.

"Hondo, deal with her before I have too.", Fernando answers.

Hondo gets up and steps over to her.

"OK Miss, I want no problems so if you leave with me, there will be none.", Hondo says.

"What was that?", Gadget asks.

"Please leave with Hondo", Fernando answers.

Gadget starts to stammer away, with Hondo right behind to make sure that she does not double back to the roof.

As Hondo deals with the situation downstairs with Rose, on the first floor the girls were pulling out their lasagna that they had prepared with three meats, four cheeses and assorted vegetables. The adults continued with their meeting, adding a conference call to several of the handlers and the offices of the SWA. Papers get moved aside as plates are put to the table with utensils, and the lasagna pan gets put up on the service island. Each cyborg handles the meal for her handler and herself, while Priscilla deals with the remaining staff.

When the cyborgs serve themselves, they take their meals to the living room and watch TV while they eat, volume set on low as to not to bother the adults. The meeting continues during the meal, Tammy tries to stay as quiet as possible and hopes not to be noticed. But it would not last for long.

"... And Tammy, you and Bink will be at the first roadblock close to the highway, on top of the garbage truck. There you two will be sniping who ever tries to leave the Christiano compound without our clearance.", Marco says.

"Must I, I mean we?", Tammy asks.

"You want something closer to the action?", Marco asks.

"I meant, there will be 8 other fratello teams there, along with a large support contingent. Why have me in this mission with you all?", Tammy asks.

"Then Bink will be with Rico and Triela when they go inside the house. You can wait outside in the pizza van.", Ferro answers.

"Why can't you use Claes instead of Bink?", Tammy asks.

"Claes will be part of the back up team with Angelica.", Marco answers.

"And you will remain in the Pizza van.", Ferro says.

"No.", Tammy says.

"No? Going against orders?", Ferro asks.

"No-as in where ever I go, Bink goes.", Tammy answers.

"Then where ever Bink goes, you go too. That settles that- you and Bink will be the third team to go in to the house and keep the main exit secure. Amedeo- you keep the garbage truck in place and secure the road. Angelica and I will be at the main gate and take out anyone who tries to escape.", Marco says.

"Sounds good.", Ferro says.

"Who will take the garage and this underground storage area?", Priscilla asks.

"We will have the underground storage facility.", Hillshire answers.

"Rico and I will secure the garage.", Jean says from the conference phone call.

"Support teams will take the exterior of the house and field.", Ferro says.

"Good. Lets all meet at 1700 hours at the compound for assembly and rollout preparation.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"We will all be there.", Ferro says.

Tammy slowly and quietly gets up and walks into the kitchen, finding some lasagna still in the pan on the service island. She puts her plate into the dish washer after scraping off what she didn't eat into the garbage disposal and takes another plate to prepare. The others observe her as she does this, piling the food on high and then covers it with a sheet of aluminum foil. She then covers the leftovers with aluminum foil and places them into the refrigerator. She then pauses and looks over to the table with the handlers looking back at her.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"You did not eat much, so that second plate cannot be for you.", Ferro answers.

"Its for Fernando.", Tammy says.

"If he's hungry, he can come down and feed himself.", Ferro says.

"I will take this to him myself.", Tammy says.

Tammy takes the plate and a fork with her, as she leaves the dining area and goes upstairs to find Fernando.

"Maybe we should help Fernando out and condition that loony squirrel into being the perfect wife.", Ferro says.

"Why? She is almost already there on her own accord.", Marco asks.

"If she fails on her part on this mission, I will do him the favor and turn her into a preconditioned perfect wife myself.", Ferro answers.

"I don't think that would be necessary, I mean conditioning her into the perfect wife. She is already there to do anything he asks of her.", Hillshire says.

"How about having him along in the mission so she would do as needed and by his orders.", Priscilla says.

"The SWA takes care of our own. Only reason why he is here so that he can take her and Bink away from us to their 'cafe', and that we cannot allow to happen.", Ferro says.

"But how can he return her to the states when he himself is not allowed to return?", Hillshire asks.

"Don't let these CIA types fool you. Like the KGB, MSS, MI6, Moussad, and all the others; their agents may act dumb and have some issues with them, but what is the best person to send than to send who has nothing to lose?", Ferro asks.

Tammy goes to the roof after she finds Fernando not in the room. She sits down besides him and shows him the covered plate of food. He takes it from her, unsure what to make of it.

"What's this?", Fernando asks.

Tammy uncovers the plate, showing off its contents.

"Its lunch.", Tammy says.

"Don't you belong in a meeting or something?", Fernando asks.

"Most of it has been already decided.", Tammy answers.

"Really, like what?", Fernando asks.

"Bink and I will be the third team to go into the house and guard the exit.", Tammy answers.

"And your feeling about this?", Fernando asks.

"I don't want to do it.", Tammy answers.

"And why not?", Fernando asks.

"I don't want to expose her or myself to anymore violence.", Tammy answers.

"Too late for that. Look Tammy, these people killed your family, almost killed Bink. As for what they did to Bink, be glad that she does not remember anything of it. So, if it were me, I would be killing anyone and everyone even remotely associated with what they had done and you need to get that through your head- either be a victim or a rescuer in all this, and your only option is for you to be a rescuer for you too were already been made into a victim. Next step for you is to be a dead victim or a live rescuer.", Fernando explains.

"What would you want me to do?", Tammy asks.

"I cannot give you an answer to that, Tammy. You have to do what you decide on your own.", Fernando answers.

"How would you think of me if I do or don't.", Tammy says.

"That is for you to find out. But I'll tell you this much- I won't marry you if you don't...", Fernando says.

"That is unfair!", Tammy says, interrupting him.

"You did not let me finish.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits there with her arms crossed.

"Look, If somebody is out there who wants to kill you, the best think in my mind is for you to find who it is and deal with them as you must. Talking to them do not always work. Beating them to a pulp will only make their resolve greater to finish the task of killing you. In short, people do not learn unless their loss is so great that they cannot ever recover from it. So, only option left is to return to them the favor they want to give you. Only then can we marry, and we not worry about having somebody sneak into our house and turn us into a bloody headline like your mother and step-father were turned into.", Fernando explains.

Tammy just sits there to soak in his commentary.

"As your husband, I promise to do my best to protect you and our family. I also promise that whatever jobs and missions I do, are not to ever follow me home and haunt our peace. But I need you to do the same for me. And not doing this mission puts whatever future we may have in jeopardy. Now do you understand my comment?", Fernando asks.

"I do.", Tammy answers.

"So, are you going to do the mission?", Fernando asks.

"I have to think about it", Tammy answers.

"What is there to think?", Fernando asks.

"I don't want to...", Tammy answers.

"There are things that you want and things that you need. This is a necessity that has to be done regardless of your wants and desires, Tammy. This has a higher priority than we are, because without you, there can't be we.", Fernando says.

Tammy just sits there, thinking.

"Now, if you don't mind, I want to be left alone. I too have things to think out and solve, although I know what needs to be done, it is the how that I'm trying to figure out. For you, you have a team downstairs that already has figured out on the how, and all that is required is what you do. What is so hard about that to understand?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing.", Tammy answers.

"Then do. And leave so I can do what I have to do.", Fernando says.

Tammy thinks some more, before getting up and slowly walking to the ladder on the edge of the roof. Once he hears the balcony door close, Fernando looks at the plate of food before he begins to eat it.

Downstairs inside the house, another commotion runs its course.

"Fernando that overbearing, self righteous...", Gadget ranted.

"Hush, Gadget.", Hondo interrupts her.

"Who does he think he is telling me I have to go and can't stay why I...", Gadget continued ranting.

"Please shut up!", Hondo interrupting her with a growl.

Gadget continued talking a mile a minute, which was really getting on Hondo's nerves. They were all under a lot of stress now a days and normally Gadget's ranting would be ignored, but not today. They ran into Rose on the second floor.

"Hi Gadget, Hondo... What's going on?", Rose asked as she looks on and read their expressions inquisitively.

"...I can't handle dangerous stuff? Munitions are to dangerous. WHO DOES THAT FERNANDO GLUTINOUS MAXIMUS THINK HE IS! Why!, MPHMMPH!", Gadget had continued ranting for to long, Hondo put his large hand over he mouth, but even found that he almost needs a bigger hand to cover this mouth!

"She wanted to play with stuff in the basement. Fernando told her no, they had a discussion about loyalties, she got a little smart and Fernando told her to leave, he needed to be alone for a bit. She refused and I had to get rid of her before he did. And I can't listen to her ranting for a minute more either. She might be our friend, but duct tape is the only word I can think of for her right now!", Hondo exclaimed.

"I understand. Gadget? Will you please stop talking for a few and head to our room? I need to talk to Hondo for a few minutes, then I'll come and talk to you, OK?", Rose asked. Hondo took his hand from her mouth. She had a sour look on her face, but nodded and headed to the girls' shared room.

"You OK now?", Rose asks Hondo.

"Yup. For now, at least. You holding up alright?", Hondo asked.

"Mmhmmm. Little tired, but there be a lot more to do when Alex II gets back, or so Fernando said and he's not usually wrong about that stuff.", Rose says.

"Now, now.", Hondo says as he drew he into a warm embrace. They help each other for a few moments then drew back keeping their arms on each other, but back enough to see each others faces. Rose was smiling beautifully and Hondo could not help but smile back at her.

"How about a night on the town, or afternoon and night for that matter?", Hondo asked.

"Can we get away? Can they do without us for now?", Rose asked.

"Fernando said SWA is gonna be busy all day and night with a hit on Mr. Big's place. He is gonna do some in depth studies on the insides of his eyelids, and the streets should be crime free tonight as all the major and most of the minor criminals will be at Mr. Big's place waiting for the SWA to hit.", Hondo says.

"Well, I guess we could. What were you thinking?", Rose asked.

"How about an Opery, maybe a museum, quiet dinner for two, then come back and watch movies until dawn? Sound good?", Hondo asks with a wink.

"Sure.", Rose said with a grin as she played with Hondo's collar. "What's the Opera?", she asked.

"Figaro.", Hondo says. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Sounds nice. Formal?", Rose asked.

"Yup.", Hondo says.

"What time does it start?", Rose asked.

"They had an early performance at 3:30. It's 11:00 now, so I'd like to head out of here by 1:45, 2:00 something like that. Put us there around 2:30, 2:45. We could get parked and get in and settled nice and early, that way.", Hondo says.

"Sounds good. I've got to go talk to Gadget and get ready.", Rose says.

"OK, Darling. I'll be ready and waiting.", Hondo says. Rose took off to her room and Hondo went to the basement where he stored his clothes.

'I hate dressing up!', he thought, 'but I'll do it for my Rose.' He only had a suit normally, but he had a tux delivered right after he got the ring from Fernando for just such an occasion. It was a western styled tux, left over from the spaghetti western era in Italy, but it fit him and he liked it better then the standard monkey suits.

Rose never needed someone to talk for her, she was always good at it and seemed to know what to say and when, plus she had a sweet heart which was evident just by looking upon her. It didn't take her long at all to calm Gadget down, she explained the touchiness of the situation a little more to her, explained how hard it was, emotionally on them all and asked her to be understanding, even of Fernando. You wouldn't call Fernando, Rose's favorite squirrel, not by a long shot, but she had learned a new respect for the old reprobate and got a greater understanding of why he acts like he does. This whole deal changed many of Rose's outlooks on life and the fragility of it.

After Gadget had calmed down and they hashed it all out, Gadget helped Rose get ready. Gadget ironed and fluffed the dress Rose was to wear, while Rose took a shower, so her hair would dry in time. It was 2:00 before they were ready, but to Hondo it would be well worth it.

Hondo was already ready and waiting by 1:30. He was not nervous, well not too nervous, and he wasn't impatient, but he was prone to passing when he was waiting. He wore the western style tux with a new black hat and a pair of shined cavalry boots. He hid a revolver in his waistband, a 1911 on his back and he had two derringers in different pockets. He wasn't expecting trouble tonight, but on this case he knew to expect the unexpected.

At 2:00 Rosie appears in on the stairs. Hondo had to stop and stare for a few seconds. The dress was very lovely. She didn't put up her hair, but rather let it flow softly over her shoulders. She was gorgeous!

"Are you ready, Mr. Sackett?", Rose asks.

"That I am, my beautiful flower!", Hondo says with a flourish of his hat. He held out his arm for her to take, and she accepted it. They walked out to the drive and to Rose's surprise they heads to Fernando's Car.

"We're taking Fernando's Porsche?", Rose asked.

"Fernando said my truck and the tux would clash bad around here.", Hondo says with a grin.

Hondo opened the door for Rose, shut it once she was in and set then climbed into the driver's side and was off.

He had already put the ring and credit card into his pocket. He made a mental note to thank Fernando later and to apologize for sounding ungrateful. He didn't fell like Fernando was pushing or the like, like he had told him earlier. He just was unsure about taking the time off when so much was at stake. Plus, he didn't mind wandering around a strange city, himself, but with all he worried about was Rose. Yes, she could fight, but in that get up, even as lovely as it looked, it would only drag her down. Fernando's reassurance that the streets should be clean because of the SWA's little party was the thing that let him decide to go ahead.

They arrived at the opera in plenty of time. They even had enough time for Hondo to stop at a ATM and withdrew the five grand Fernando had told him too. They took their seated and talk softly until it began. They then held hands. Hondo pulled Rose's hand into his lap with one and stroked and patted it with the other.

The opera ended and even Hondo had to agree it wasn't too bad, but all he could see in his mind was Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd through most of it. He told Rose that and that's all she could see through most of it too. The people on either side of them did wonder about the snickering cowboy and the lovely giggling lady, but they didn't mind. After that it was off to a museum of regional history, Rose's favorite type, then it was off to dinner.

They ate at the restaurant Fernando suggested called Caesar's Palace. It was really good. They talked and ate and laughed. It was such a good time. They both knew, no matter what happened it was a night they'd remember forever and always. It was 9:30 by the time they left the restaurant but Hondo had one more stop in mind before they returned to the hideout to watch movies.

There was a small park by a pond and the moon was full, Hondo pulls into the parking lot close by. Rose looked at him a little inquisitively, but didn't ask. Hondo got out and went around, opened her door, and offered her his arm again.

"May I have this stroll?", he asks.

"Of course! You know I love to stroll.", Rose says with a smile.

There was no one else there, which was nice. They strolled and talked softly, lovingly to each other as they did. They found a bench to sit on, after a few minutes, which faced the pond and made visible the reflection of the moon on the water.

"Its so lovely!", Rose exclaimed.

"Not half as lovely as you, my darling.", Hondo says.

"Now stop!", Rose says with a giggle.

"Well, its true.", Hondo says.

"Thank you.", Rose says. They stared into each other's eyes, which were illuminated only by the moon light.

"Well, I had hoped to be back home in the mountains by some pond like this to do this, but I guess here will have to do.", Hondo says.

"We'll have plenty of time to do this when we get back.", Rose says.

"That's not what I mean, I mean something else.", Hondo says.

"What do you mean, then?", Rose asked. The look in her eyes shows she was puzzled.

"This...", Hondo says. He stands up leaving her sitting on the bench and turns so she was in front of him. He then gets down on one knee and at the same time produced the ring Fernando had given him to give Rose when the time was right, and he felt it now was right. Rose's eyes got big, but Hondo starts to speak before she could say anything.

"Darling I'm not good at this stuff so bear with me... I'm not sure what this mission will bring or if we'll make it out alive, but I know one thing, I love you and if we do get out I want you to be with me forever, not as just a friend, but as my wife. So if you can find it in your heart and you think you could stand living your days out with this cursed mean gunfighter, would you so honor me by maybe marrying me, eh?", Hondo starts off asking. 


	117. Chapter 116

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 116: Man Trap<p>Fernando looks out onto the highway that passes by the property, watching the emptiness of it all for hours. After a while, his Porsche leaves the complex with Rose and Hondo inside. Another hour later, the other cars start to leave the complex, including Tammy's Jaguar that he gave her. All he can think to himself at this time is, 'It has begun.'<p>

After another few hours passes, he gets up and starts to head down to the ladder, and back inside with the plate and crumpled up aluminum foil in hand. He finds the place empty as he goes down the stairs to the kitchen. Empty until he finds somebody watching TV in the living room and the phone from the fax machine missing, while hearing somebody talking. From the ears that stuck out of the back of the sofa, he knew it was Gadget.

Ignoring her has best as he could, he walks to the kitchen and starts cleaning his plate in the sink instead of in the dish washer, which he also starts. He puts another plate on the service island and starts looking through the frig. Gadget hangs up the phone and walks over to the kitchen. Fernando gathers a few items from the frig and places them on the service island. She stands by the service island, placing an empty wine bottle on it. He looks at it and then at her, she was wearing a purple bathrobe, which was tied tightly around her.

He continues to ignore her, as he starts to prepare a sandwich for himself.

"You don't like what you see?", Gadget asks in a drunken slur.

"Nope, not a single bit.", Fernando answers.

Gadget opens up her robe and shows him everything she had to offer.

"How about now?", Gadget asks.

Fernando gives her a quick once over, "Hmmm, purple lace bra and panties, not bad. But, why you showing me this?"

"Don't you want some of... Me?", Gadget asks.

Fernando lets out a sigh as he slaps a bit of mayo on the bread, then plops the bread on top of the sandwich.

"Let me put it this way, Gadg... If I wanted you, I would have had you and still kept you from a long time ago.", Fernando says.

"So you're saying I'm ugly?", Gadget begins to cry.

"You're not ugly, but what you're doing is. So, unless you want to strut around the house half naked- put some clothes on. Either way is fine with me.", Fernando says.

"Aren't you going to take advantage of a drunken gal?", Gadget asks.

"You're not drunk, Gadget. Believe me, I would know if and when you are. Where you got this bottle from, I don't know, but you did not drink it.", Fernando answers, as he picks up the empty wine bottle.

"How can you tell?", Gadget asks.

"If you drank this much wine- you would be a lot more drunk, if not sick or passed out on the sofa, and your teeth and lips would be stained purple. But you're not drunk and your lips and teeth are not stained.", Fernando answers, then he looks her over some more. "You know- if you're going to seduce a guy, try black or red lace underwear. Black and red means that you're there for business, purple means you just want to tease around."

Gadget crosses her arms in front of her, "HMPH!"

Fernando slides the plate with the sandwich and can of soda across the service island before walking to Gadget. Then he takes her into his arms and spins her about off her feet and into a leaning angle from which she cannot stand on. Then he puts his nose to hers, staring into her eyes through his dark glasses. At this range, she can barely make out his eyes through them.

"Besides, girl. You should do your research more. Even though this is Squirrel Mating season, it is also Squirrel Hibernation season. And you don't smell like a squirrel in heat like Tammy and the other squirrel-girls do. But the problem here is, I'm used to the scent of squirrel-girl in heat, and am more interested in hibernating than anything else. Furthermore, I like you as a friend and no more. So put on some clothes before somebody comes in sees you, us like this, and you have to do a lot of explaining to your husband.", Fernando says.

"OK, you win.", Gadget says.

"Now, should I do the gentlemanly thing and help you back up, or should I just drop you to the floor?", Fernando asks.

"You better do the gentlemanly thing or else!", Gadget answers.

"Or else what?", Fernando asks.

"Or else I'll tell Chip on you!", Gadget answers.

"Tell him what? Anything you say, will be negated by the security cams DVD I will send to him. So every word you say, every step you take, they have been watching you...", Fernando explains.

"Then do the gentlemanly thing.", Gadget answers.

"Hmmm... I don't know. I seem to like you helpless. But you know, I'm tired and hungry.", Fernando says.

Fernando helps her back to her feet before letting her go and taking to his drink and sandwich, which he takes to the dining table. He then sits on a chair and starts having his snack. Gadget walks over to him.

"Yes Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"So, you don't find me attractive in the least?", Gadget asks.

"Oh, I find you highly attractive, and if the opportunity was right, I would be having you on this table right now instead of this sandwich.", Fernando answers.

"Why aren't you? Everyone's gone for the rest of the day.", Gadget asks.

"Remember our little talk from before and what I stated a few minutes ago.", Fernando answers.

"Remind me.", Gadget says.

"I see you as a friend and no more. I also am tired and want some hibernation sleep time than some wild love puppy making time. And lastly, what if we did do something- what if you got pregnant from it? Care to explain that to Chip? You know, if he comes after me because of that, you're going to be a widow.", Fernando says.

"You would not dare...", Gadget says.

"I will defend myself to what means are necessary. And if I have to kill Chip while defending myself, well, in thinking about this- it would have been your fault.", Fernando says.

"My fault- how?", Gadget asks.

"It takes two to tango, Miss. Or have you forgotten that.", Fernando answers.

"What if I tell him that you raped me?", Gadget asks.

"'Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I give to you as evidence, this security cam DVD...'", Fernando answers.

"But I was drunk, and he took advantage of me...", Gadget says.

"Gadget, the cameras are picking up that you're plotting. Now tell me. What is running through your little head- don't want me to marry Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"No I don't!", Gadget answers.

"And why not?", Fernando asks.

"You have too many girlfriends, and I know you would cheat on her. Face it, you're a dog.", Gadget answers.

"If I were a dog, I would have taken advantage of you and we would be sexually coupled up right now.", Fernando says, putting down his sandwich.

"But you're taking advantage of Tammy!", Gadget says.

"Is that what is this all about?", Fernando asks.

"Part, if not most of it- yes.", Gadget answers.

"Then explain it to me.", Fernando says.

"You have not been at home since the last mission, and neither has she...", Gadget says.

"Wait a minute... I too was home. Who else gave the ranger the call to assemble?", Fernando asks.

"You're a time traveler, so why don't you go back in time and undo all this that has happens and bring Tammy back home! Then maybe you and Tinkerbell can stay in your tree and make little flying squirrel fairies!", Gadget answers.

"It is more complicated than you think.", Fernando says.

"Explain it to me then.", Gadget says.

"First, let me say this: If I were to do so, to go back in Time and change events as a favor for anyone person, then before I go I would demand one thing from that person that they would not be able to give to anyone else- except to their husband in your case...", Fernando said."

Gadget stands there with her jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, when the event change takes place, it never would have happened, except for in my memory would contain that evidence of what happened. Which leads to the problem: Temporal Psychosis, a maddening syndrome where a time traveler would contain multiple memories of over lapping timelines. At best, all I would get is a headache, at worse- be locked up in a rubber room in a 'I Love Me So Much I Hug Myself All Day' suit. So unless it is something that is so vile that it necessitate the changing of history, I would not do it.", Fernando says.

"Even if it means in saving somebody's life?", Gadget asks.

"It depends on who's life it is, and how they would effect Time in General.", Fernando answers.

"So, you would not go back in time to save Tammy's mother and stop this from ever happening?", Gadget asks.

"You want to drop them panties now?", Fernando asks.

Gadget bites her lower lip hard for a moment and then reaches for the waistband of her panties, putting her thumbs inside them.

"Don't you dare.", Fernando says.

"Why not?", Gadget asks.

"I'm not going through a major Temporal Psychosis Episode for you or anyone else. Nor will I want to take advantage of you like that. Furthermore, Mrs. Squirrel dying more than a year ago was catalyst of a set of events that cannot be changed. In order for her not to die means that she cannot be married to her recently wedded husband. And if she does not die, then others will in her place. Don't you see the mess that would be created by changing one event?", Fernando explains.

"So...", Gadget replies.

"Things are allowed to happen because they happen. In short, Time Travel exists because Time allows it. This would not be allowed by Time. In short, Gadget- somebody must die.", Fernando says.

"Then let it be you.", Gadget says.

"Do you hate me that much?", Fernando asks.

"I thought I would never say that I would ever hate anyone, but I do hate you. You have the power of god, and yet you refuse to use it to save another.", Gadget answers.

Fernando thinks about it for a while before giving her an answer.

"To save Tammy's mother and family, you drop then panties and have sex with me. Then before I go, I take with me copies the security cam DVD of this conversation and the deed we did in order for you to get me to do this. Then when I go back in time I give those copies to you, Tammy and Jeanette. Then I go save Tammy's mother from being killed. But I would have to ask, how you would take it that you did something in another time in order to save a friend through the sacrifice of another? How would you take it- having to have sex with me to persuade me to sacrifice myself for them? Gadget- this is where you're getting ugly, because you are getting selfish, and the Gadget I know is not selfish. She is a caring and loving individual who, if she breaks her marriage vows is because she fell in love with that other person and not because she is forcing him into doing something that he would not otherwise do.", Fernando explains.

Fernando waits for an answer, but gets none during the time he takes a bite from his sandwich, chews and swallows.

"Understand that I will not destroy myself for another person, no matter how good the sex was. Nor will I allow somebody else be destroyed in place of another if I can help it. We are here now because... Where is that remote?", Fernando explains.

Fernando gets up and looks for Multi-system TV remote, and finds it on the coffee table. He presses a few buttons as Gadget gets behind him to see what he was doing. On the screen, in big green letters, it asks for a password. Fernando punches in several keys. Then it asks for another password.

"041210024753... You know what that mean?", Fernando asks.

"They are just numbers, right?", Gadget asks.

"April 12,2010, 2:47:53AM... ENTER.", Fernando answers.

The TV screen turns bright white and dims to a nighttime scene outside a mansion. A placard on the gate says, 'Polancco Estate'. The gate itself was wide open when it should have been closed. Camera pans to the road that leads inside the Polancco Estate, following a set of fresh tire tracks. Screaming and yelling can be heard in the house, and several bright flashes of light that can only be made by gunfire. Then an eerie silence befalls on the place as shadows can be seen scrolling across the property fence. A couple of minutes later in the distance, a car revs up its engine and drives away.

The camera pans about the house, recording the carnage of a slaughtered and butchered family, of a home that was ransacked and violated, and of its members dead or dying. In the back of the house, the scuffling of a fight continues, and the camera quickly pans its way to leave the house to an area behind it where a male squirrel and female mouse are wrestling on the floor. The male squirrel has the female mouse on a tight hold, despite the wound on his arm.

"DAMN YOU GADGET! I TOLD YOU WE COULD NOT SAVE THEM!", he yells at her.

"YES WE COULD HAVE... GRRRR! NOW LET ME GO SO WE CAN TRY AGAIN!"

"ITS OVER GADGET! WE TRIED AND WE FAILED! TAKE OUR LOOSES AND BE GONE WITH IT"

Another voice joins in, from the camera's side.

"They are all dead in there... Nothing we can do from this point."

"THEN WE COME IN A HALF HOUR EARLIER AND TRY AGAIN!"

"WE CAN'T DO THAT, GADGET!"

"FUCK YOU, FERNANDO! FUCK YOU AND LET ME GO!"

"I CAN'T LET YOU UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL LET THIS GO!"

"Gadget- there is nothing we can do now. And we have to leave before the ambulance and police comes and finds us."

Gadget then begins to cry. As she does, Fernando lets her go. She sits up into a ball and continues to cry.

"Alright Jeanette, lets go home."

The camera sees a bright flash of light. Fernando presses a button on the remote and turns to her.

"Hate me all you want. We tried, we failed. Going back again will only compound that failure. But here and now, at least I can save one person, you know I am giving it my all to save her.", Fernando tells her.

He gets up, leaving the remote on the nightstand, and goes back to the dining table to eat his sandwich. Gadget takes the remote and replays the scene a couple more times. He puts away the plate when he is done with the sandwich, and throws the empty soda can into the recycling bin. He then sits himself on the chair in the living room across from her. She pauses the scene where he had her pinned, noticing the red on the white of his arm sleeve. She walks up to the screen and point to the red on the white.

"What is that?", Gadget asks.

"Don't you remember?", Fernando asks.

"I don't remember any of this.", Gadget answers.

"Good.", Fernando says.

"I don't like the sound of that tone. Start explaining.", Gadget says.

"Promise you won't get mad?", Fernando asks.

"I'm already mad.", Gadget answers.

"And cute standing there in your underwear.", Fernando says.

"Don't play games with me...", Gadget says.

"Look, understand that I did it for the best of reasons, because you were going mad by what happened there.", Fernando says.

"Tell me what happened!", Gadget says.

"I had Tinkerbell erase your memories, and refills them with a lovely dinner for two with Chip.", Fernando says.

"Why you did that?", Gadget asks.

"Because, like I said- you went mad. Insane. Rabid. You know- out of control, and that was within 24 hours after we came back. Your husband Chip was even worried about you. You tried to go back in time to undo what we tried to fix- twice. So, I had to do what I did.", Fernando answers.

"Then show me proof.", Gadget says.

Fernando gets up off the chair and walks over to her, taking off his shirt. He then takes her hand and places it on his upper arm and parts the fur on his biceps, showing the scar underneath. He then does the same thing on the opposite side of his arm, showing the scar on his arm of a bullet that has went through it. Gadget looks at it, doing the figures in her head, then pokes him in the ribs where the scared line up on him.

"If it were not for the bullet proof vest, I would be dead along with them.", Fernando says.

"When did this actually happened?", Gadget asks.

"Right before the first mission.", Fernando answers.

They both look at each other in silence.

"Look. If it were possible, then yes, we would have done it and succeeded. But some events cannot be changed. Understand that.", Fernando says.

Gadget remains quiet for a moment before asking.

"Be honest with me on something.", Gadget says.

"I always try to be honest, now what is it that you want me to answer?", Fernando asks.

"Did I, uhm, you know... Had to do anything... For that... Attempt?", Gadget asks.

"Why are you asking that?", Fernando asks.

"All of the sudden, it feels like I have been through this... Before. Know what I mean?", Gadget asks as she looks at herself in her open robe.

"If you mean did you tried to seduce me to the Time Travel Jump, lets say that you put up a convincing argument.", Fernando says.

Gadget bites down on her lip and balls up her fists. But Fernando grabs her by the upper arms and holds her.

"But if you want to know that anything happen- no, nothing happened, because you're a friend and I would not do that to a friend. As far as I am concerned- your virginity with me is intact.", Fernando says.

"I'm a married woman, I am no virgin.", Gadget says.

"In terms that you are with me because we never had and we may never will. Understand it in those terms.", Fernando says.

"Can I ask you a personal question then?", Gadget asks.

Fernando lets go and walks away from her, picking up his shirt to put back on before sitting down on his seat.

"As long as I hold the right not to answer.", Fernando says.

"Why would you not answer?", Gadget asks.

"Want me to lie to you instead?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Gadget answers.

"Then do I reserve that right?", Fernando asks.

Gadget nods. Fernando sighs.

"Have you and Tammy, you know, done it?", Gadget asks.

"Done what?", Fernando asks.

"You know, sex...", Gadget answers.

"Gentlemen don't kiss and tell. But to ease your mind, no we have not had sex.", Fernando says.

"Kissed?", Gadget asks.

"Gadget...", Fernando answers.

"Well, have you?", Gadget asks.

"We're engaged, so we have explored that area of intimacy to a limited extent.", Fernando answers.

"But she sleeps with you.", Gadget says.

"She only slept with me twice. And even then, it's just to ease her nerves, hold her while she cried, tell her that things would be better when things were done. Nothing more. No taking advantage of her, nothing.", Fernando says.

"But, its squirrel mating season... Did you two mated?", Gadget asks.

"Gadget, squirrel mating season only counts in the wild, and yes the ladies do get into estrus, but they can and do control their urges, and we males do too. All squirrel mating season is the point in time of the year where squirrel girls can get pregnant and nothing more. Everything else about being super horny and sex starved is just a myth to most of us. We do have sexual relations all year round like any other intelligent species, but can only get pregnant at this time of year.", Fernando answers.

"Most of us?", Gadget asks.

"Well, there are some individuals in society who use it as an excuse to do as they please, but the justice system deals with them. I will say that there is a biological drive that tends to push us, but only weak minded fools allow themselves to be pushed.", Fernando answers.

"I see... So all this talk about...", Gadget says.

"What, Chip tries that 'munk mating season' on you? Husband or not, do me the favor and slap him a good one.", Fernando asks.

"Alright.", Gadget answers.

"And do me another favor?", Fernando asks.

"Within reason, what is it?", Gadget asks.

"Put on some clothes or something? I'm going to bed.", Fernando asks.

"Bed? Its still daylight.", Gadget asks.

"Its still Squirrel Hibernation Season, and I need some rest. And if somebody walks in and see you like that and you tell them that I'm sleeping, they are going to think that we did a sex-marathon or something.", Fernando answers.

"OH...", Gadget says, turning pink.

Fernando gets up and starts heading to the stairs. Gadget follows behind him, but when they reach the top of the stairs, she heads to Rose's room and he heads into his. He closes the door but leaves it unlocked. Shortly after getting undressed, Fernando gets under the blankets and puts himself to sleep. A half hour later a normally dressed Gadget walks into the room and looks at him sleeping there.

"Give me reason to trust you, and you gave me more than I expected. But I still say that Tammy's mom can be saved somehow. Just need to figure out how.", Gadget says to herself.

She leaves a pair of goggles and the purple underwear she wore on the nightstand along with a note before leaving the room. She then realizes that she cannot leave because there is no ride for her to take back to the city. She goes back to his room and retrieves the items that she left behind and takes them back to her room, tearing up the note into tiny pieces before tossing them into the trashcan. Her personal items get placed back into her carry all. She then goes back down stairs to the living room and turns on the TV, watching it for the next several hours. 


	118. Chapter 117

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 117: I Do<p>Rose was shocked, surprised, and very happy. A tear spills out of her eye as she says, "Cussed mean eh?" She tweaked his nose, "You, sir, don't know how gentle, thoughtful, and kind your really are, as well as your great capacity for love. I would be very honored to marry you."<p>

Hondo grins, "Really?"

Rose leaned toward his face and whispers "I would not have fallen in love with you if I hadn't"

Hondo had slipped the ring onto her finger and she held both his hands in her lap as they kissed a long time under the moon.

"Well, we should get back now. Up for some movies on the couch?", he says finally

"Sure!", Rose smiles and they walk back to the Porsche. They hold hands as they drive back to the house.

"Hang on a sec, I have to get out of these shoes.", Rose says

"And I gotta get out of this tux!", Hondo spat.

Gadget was asleep in their room, Rose changed quietly. She met Hondo on the stairs and they curled up on the couch. They watched The Alamo, The Crossing, and Secondhand Lions until dawn. 


	119. Chapter 118

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 118: Execution Orders<p>5PM brings the SWA handlers and their cyborgs to the compound for final mission preparations. The cyborgs get dressed in their 'little girl's best' while arming up on ammunitions for their weapons. In Bink's case, 5 magazines of 50 round capacity, 7.75mm rounds for her P90 and 5 magazines of 9mm for her SiG 239. The P90 gets put away neatly in her violin case, while the SiG 239 is put away in a clip on holster at the small of her back, further concealed by her fluffy squirrel tail. Tammy only loads up on two 9mm magazines for her SiG Sauer 239, and refuses to carry anything bigger than her personal weapon.<p>

5:15PM, they have a quick meeting of who will be stationed where and perform what tasks. The support crew will be at a half mile from the Christiano's Estate, blocking the main road to it with garbage trucks; the two pizza vans will at the estate's entryway on the shoulder of the road. Marco will have a disposable automobile blocking the road to the estate not far from the estate's gated entry with Angelica and Claes using the car as cover to take care of anyone who might try to escape. The rest of the fratellos, along with the SWA Support and Logistics Team will comb through the property and eliminate Mr. Christiano and anyone else in his immediate vicinity.

7PM, the handlers and the cyborgs were on their way on a slow drive to the Christiano Estate. It should only take a half hour at best, instead, they take 3 times as long to get there, hiding in the cover of darkness to survey the area for the next two and half hours. The support team arrives at 11pm. Another half hour passes as the vehicles are piled out onto their appointed areas, and they wait.

Bink and the other cyborgs put on their modified Phoniac Hearing Aide Receivers, as Priscilla tests the main transmitter. All pass. The handlers are given the 2-way radios that are tied to the cyborgs' hearing aid receivers. As the clock approaches midnight, the lights on the first floor of the Christiano Manson go off. The lights on the second floor remain on. The handlers and cyborgs go out in silence, entering the estate by climbing the fence that surrounds compound. Support follows in 5 minutes behind as the handlers and cyborgs take their position around the house. Silencers placed upon the weapons as the cyborgs wait in the shadows.

Triela and Rico enter the house first, followed by their handlers, starting off a firefight on the first floor with assorted hired thugs who occupied the first floor. Bink runs into the mansion ahead of schedule. Tammy yells into her radio to call back her sister but is ignored as the familiar sound of Bink's P90 machine gun goes off round after round. Once it quieted down and the fighting moves upstairs and to the other areas around the house, Tammy enters and takes her position by the door. A couple of other cyborgs enter behind her and start combing their appointed areas. The rest check the garage and areas outside of the house. For now, Tammy is safe waiting by the entrance, but Bink was nowhere to be found in the immediate area.

Screams and yells can be heard throughout the house as the shoot out continues. Tammy realizes that she is now stuck in the middle where she is as the fighting starts outside as well.

Seeing the battle going to loss, Pino runs to his former entrusted caregiver, Mr. Christiano. Michelle and Bianca fight it out in the halls with the cyborgs. Other thugs of the group try to make a path clear to the garage. Most were cut down along the way, but one manages to get the cars in the garage, only to meet up with Rico. Rico takes the thug and smashes his head through the windshield, in order to take him alive but quickly dies from his injuries. For the moment, she holds on to the dead body of her prisoner up against the broken windshield like some rag doll as she await further instructions.

Petrushka and Beatrice take to the basement area, finding a large wine cellar, as expected. They also find a large sloping ramp to the loading dock from the basement, along with several guards and thugs waiting by three empty trucks. The girls take to their arms and make quick work of those there. Claes and Angelica continue to wait for any action that would come their way, with sniper scopes and machine guns in place on top of the car Marco was sitting in.

Pino runs into the room where Mr. Christiano was keeping himself in.

"Uncle! We must get out of this place!", Pino says.

"What are you doing here?", Mr. Christiano asks.

"We've came to rescue you out of here!", Pino answers.

"We? We, who?", Mr. Christiano asks.

"Me, and a few friends of John- Michelle and Bianca! They are heading to the garage!", Pino answers.

Mr. Christiano walks over to Pino, and hands him the key to one of his Mercedes 700s before giving him a hug.

"Lets go.", Mr. Christiano says.

The both start race walking down a long corridor to the garage, when they hear a voice shout at them.

"FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!", Triela says.

Pino turns around, recognizing the girl with the long twin pony tails.

"Go on uncle, I'll deal with this one myself.", Pino says.

Mr. Christiano continues onward as Pino approaches Triela, who had her shotgun pointed at him.

"I should have killed you the first time we met. Now I'm going to fix that mistake.", Pino says.

Triela should have put a couple of slugs into him but didn't, for this is a personal feud between them. He grabs the muzzle of the shot gun and pushes it aside as he draws a small throwing blade from his pocket. He throws it at her to strike her face, only to have her arm come up and block it, impaling the blade into her artificial flesh.

Mr. Christiano finds his way to the garage, and looks for his guards and any awaiting thugs. Instead, he meets up with Rico, who was still holding the dead body of his body guard against the car windshield. Rico looks at him as he does at her.

"You're that girl, from the museum!", Mr. Christiano says.

Rico answers with a single gunshot to his chest, hitting him at the upper right of it. He falls against the wall, clutching at his wound. Rico lets go of the dead guard and heads over to Mr. Christiano. Finding him alive, she handcuffs his hands together.

Triela pulls back on her shot gun and tries to use the bayonet of the end of it against him. He parries the attack and kick the shotgun out of her hands. She did manage to grab his leg and judo throw him across the room. They both charge at each other pulling out another set of weapons: Triela her Sig 232SL and Pino a double set of knifes in each hand. Triela had not had a chance to shoot due to their fast moments making her unable to aim into the right direction, Pino does manage to give her a couple of fast strikes against her, leaving one blade impaled into her thigh, and another into the side of her chest. A kick to her mid section puts her at a distance from him as he starts to run down the hall to look for his uncle. Triela lays there, accounting for the damage done to her thus far, but decides to continue to go onward after pulling the blades from her body.

She finds him towards the end of the long corridor which leads to the garage. She slams herself into him, causing him to crash through the door to another room, she is right behind him. He throws four throwing knives at her, catching her on her arm and gun hand, forcing her to drop her gun. Pino then sideswipe kicks her off her feet. He pulls out a large hunting knife as they both get up within arms reach of each other. He make his move to slice her across the face. She catches the blade between her hands, and tries to get it away from her face. As he struggles with her, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the car key that 'his uncle' gave him. As they struggle, the blade from the hunting knife snaps at the base of the handle. Triela takes the blade and tosses it away.

Pino takes the key and puts it into his fist, between the middle and ring fingers. He slams his fist, with key inside, into Triela's eye. Pain sets in, Triela thinking that it was just a fist, until blood pours out of her eye socket and vision in that eye goes out. She grabs him by the neck, sending her long taperred cyborg fingers into his throat, tearing out the flesh in the immediate area as she crushes his windpipe. Both separate and collapse to the floor.

The fighting elsewhere begins to wind down.

Rico picks up Mr. Christiano and carries him out of the garage. Two others quietly enter the garage as they see Rico leave with Mr. Christiano. They wait to make their move.

Several thugs and house guards were in the rear of the house in a heavy fire fight with Petrushka, and Beatrice. Pia joins in from the other side a couple of minutes later from her position. The men fall dead from her fired rounds. Once the fighting ends here, the girls walk away.

Rico was at the end of the house when she put Mr. Christiano on the ground by the wall. She steps away from him to make her radio call to the others. An engine turns on and revved high, a Mercedes Convertible SL-class roars out of the garage, building up speed on the estate road. It hits Rico and makes a sudden stop. A blonde squirrel steps out of the car to Mr. Christiano. She helps him in into the Mercedes, and they drive off away.

"Who are you?", Mr. Christiano asks.

"Its us- Michelle and Bianca. We are getting you out of here!", Michelle answers.

Angelica notices the Mercedes speeding down the estate road towards them and starts putting rounds into driver's side windshield. Bianca is hit several times, but holds on tightly to the controls. Claes starts firing to take out the tires. The Mercedes continues to accelerates. It clips the blocking car at its rear bumper, sending it to slide out of the way. The Mercedes continues down the main road to the highway, but erratically. It goes off to the side of the road, through the guard rail and down a cliff.

Clean up took several hours into the night. Triela and Rico were found badly damaged, emergency repairs were begun on them. They would require extensive systems rebuild when they return to the SWA. Bink got an earful from Tammy, even though she took out several thugs and guards that were hiding about the first floor. Claes and Angelica has some minor damage when the car they using as a shield was hit by the Mercedes. Pia, Beatrice and Petrushka has a few bullet wounds, but nothing serious that would require major repairs. None of the handlers were hurt, not even Marco when the car he was in was hit by the Mercedes.

The Mercedes was found at the bottom of the cliff, blood covering its seats, but no bodies found. All were presumed dead. Despite the damage to the cyborgs, the mission was considers a success. It would take them 48 hours to gather their resources and write up their reports. They stay at the SWA compound to do this. 


	120. Chapter 119

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 119: Solvenia<p>In Trieste, Italy, Time: 6:30 AM, "Before we head to Zagreb, the DEA asked us to help them take down a LSD Cartel in Ljublijana lead by this man Nicholas Martel, he is wanted by the DEA and Interpole for various crimes including rape, drug trafficking, molestion and others. He has several young child soliders as his body guards. These are young children, so they have to be captured alive if possible. We will meet with the DEA Field Commander Nate Smith in the Ljubljana Police Station.", Matt says.<p>

"I see, well let do that. I need get some gun rust out of my hands.", Alex II says.

They head into their cars and drove on highway A3 as they head to the Slovanian Border. They show their passports to the border guards before letting them into Slovania, getting on E-70 to Ljubljana. Getting off the E-70 to the 409, they head to the Police Station on Trzaska Cesta. They enter the police station, they meet with the DEA Commander and head to the meeting room. Breakfast was served in the meeting.

"Hello agents. Thanks to the Ljubljana Police Commander, we all can arrange to help capture Nicholas Martel and bring him in to justice. We beleve he is holed up in a Mansion on Cesta 13 Jullija in Sostro. So the plan is: Agent 47, you be on the roof top taking out outside guards; Alex II, you need to take down any child soldiers we encounter.", Commander Mike Smith of the DEA says.

"Fine.", Alex II says.

"The NSA and DEA will charge in of the police and capture Nicholas Martel alive.", Mike says.

"He can tell us where the LSD is.", Matt says.

"Good ideal.", Mike says.

"I will need to report to the Italian SWA, they need intel on this case too.", Alex II says.

"You do that. Get your weapons, we moving out now.", Mike says.

They get their weapons ready as they get into the police vans and cars. The siriens are tunred on as they drove on 409 to 106, then onto 645 to Sostro. They go on foot when they arrive three blocks from Nicholas Martel's mansion. Agent 47 gets on the roof, taking out four guards, he gives the signal. They come and knock down the door.

"DEA FREEZE!", Alex II says.

"FREEZE! POLICE!", Gene Shinder, Ljubljiana Police, says.

"NSA FREEZE.", Mike says.

Shots are fired as several child soldiers came. Several police officers are hit before Alex II wounds and takes down the child soldiers. The NSA takes them to safety, they take down rest of the adult guards. Alex II see Nicholas Martel getting away and shoots his leg. Nicholas falls down as the agenst run to him.

" Nicholas Martel, You are under arested.", Matt says.

Ljubljiana News came on with information on the bust on Nicholas Martel. About 100 Pounds of LSD seized, followed by Nicholas Martel being led in handcuffs, putting him inside a panel van.

The following day, Alex II and others were eating breakfast in their room as Matt form the DEA enters the room.

"So what you guys still doing in Ljubljana?", Matt asks.

"We on intel and recon about places and get proof if they making LSD factories, abondoned churches and assorted hide outs. and We believe the church we will go first in Maribor about 40 Miles form here, we will check that place out and see if they are making and dealing in LSD. The DEA will not be there, we re to give this intel to the SWA.", Alex II answers.

"SWA, I thought their were closed.", Matt says.

"Well they were but we convenced them to be good so they working with us now.", Alex II says.

"I see. Well I can tell you this: one of the gang members holds a party at the church every Wednesday Nights at 7:30 PM. They bring LSD to the place to get the party goers high.", Matt says.

"Himm, I see. We will stake out the church during the party then.", Alex II says.

"Today the factory is open to tourist in Ljubljana that also the strong point for LSD smugglers.", Matt says.

"We will do that today at 12:30 PM.", Alex II says.

"OK.", Matt says.

Alex II types on his computer as he was wrting the report, saying everything done thus far inculding the raid last night by the DEA. Once he is finished, he emails the report to Fernando, an encrypiton code protects the email. 


	121. Chapter 120

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 120: Dating Gadget, pt1<p>Fernando gets a call in the morning from Tammy, explaining that she has to stay at the SWA compound for the immediate interim, but should be returning 'home' soon in a day or two.<p>

Even with sixteen hours of sleep, Fernando wanted to do another eight more hours. But oversleeping, even over hibernating, can be bad for a person's constitution. Thus Fernando forces himself to remain awake for the interim to reach the kitchen wrapped in a bathrobe. Gadget was already there, frying up a simple cheese omelet for herself. Along with the omelet, there was some juice and biscuits in the serving island that she had already made. Fernando just barges into the kitchen and takes to the coffee maker's pot, filling a mug that he had grabbed along the way.

"Hey!", Gadget says.

"Hey what?", Fernando asks.

"Say excuse me next time.", Gadget answers.

"Rule number one in this place- Never Get In Between a Coffee Addict and His Coffee!", Fernando says.

"Why I never...", Gadget says.

Fernando walks out of the kitchen with mug and coffee pot in hand and sits at the dining table.

"Look, I'll apologize when I'm more... Civilized. Right now I got a freight train coffee headache that needs to be derailed.", Fernando says.

"Well, if coffee causes the headaches, why drink it?", Gadget asks.

"No- its not drinking the coffee that causes the headaches.", Fernando answers.

"How is that possible?", Gadget asks.

"Look, I'm not going to explain to you the biomechanics of caffeine addiction, just accept the fact that it happens.", Fernando answers.

"I don't accept facts based on given statements.", Gadget says.

Fernando sighs, "When are you going home?"

"Home?", Gadget asks.

"Home, in America? CDRR-HQ? The Café?", Fernando asks.

"Oh, home... Not until I can get Tammy home.", Gadget answers.

"That may not be possible for quite a while.", Fernando says.

"Why is that?", Gadget asks.

Gadget takes her breakfast to the dining table and sits a chair away from him.

"Tammy is now working for the SWA, for one. Bink needs the medical attention that only the SWA can give- two. And if we get married, since I can't return home, neither can she.", Fernando says.

"And you can't marry her.", Gadget says.

"Why not?", Fernando asks.

"You're twice her age. You look more like her father than her husband. You're arrogant, bossy, mean...", Gadget answers.

"You left out overbearing.", Fernando says.

"You're impossible.", Gadget says.

"Tammy and I are to marry because it is our decision to want to do so. And there is nothing in this world that will stop it.", Fernando says.

"Tinkerbell.", Gadget says.

"What about her?", Fernando asks.

"You said nothing in this world, well, Ms Bell is not exactly from this world, though is part of it. And the whole cafe knows that you sleep with her! And the whole cafe knows that once she learns that you are abandoning her for a young missy red head squirrel- she will wish Tammy out of existence! That's what happens when fairies that small who act upon the only emotions their tiny minds can only hold.", Gadget answers.

"Tink already gave us her blessings. Besides, if Tink wants me, she knows where I am, her and I are just friends and the three of us will get along just fine.", Fernando says.

"I knew that fairy was a bad influence, she has all of you living in sin.", Gadget says.

"And when you were living in captivity in that lab with those male mice, I'm sure you had to do things that you are too ashamed of to admit to Chip.", he says, then gets up and starts to make breakfast for himself.

"You're the last one to use the kitchen, you clean up.", Gadget says.

"My place, my rules: You clean up what you use.", Fernando replies.

"Damn.", Gadget says to herself.

Fernando fries up a couple of eggs over easy with a slice of ham that was in the refrigerator. With a slice of toast and more coffee, he puts his meal on the dining table in just a couple of minutes.

"But, you can do me a favor?", Fernando asks.

"A favor? You asking me for a favor? You know its going to cost you.", Gadget tells him.

"It was not even for me, but, you know Gadget- for one who perceives herself and makes other to perceive her as one of the nicest people of Earth, you are rather obnoxious and selfish.", Fernando answers.

"I am not.", Gadget says.

"Then do me this favor without question or return of favor or reward.", Fernando says.

"You're asking for too much.", Gadget says.

"You know Gadget- this favor is not even for me. Its for a couple of lost girls who need a ride home and a place to stay. I will arrange passage; all I need is for somebody to supervise them along the way.", Fernando says.

"Huh?", Gadget asks.

"That is all I ask. Help bring two lost girls to The Café.", Fernando answers.

"Who are these girls?", Gadget asks.

"A rescuer never ask for identity of those they rescue. Or have you forgotten that?", Fernando asks.

"Why are you making this so difficult?", Gadget asks.

"Why must you?", Fernando asks.

"Maybe because they could be thieves, crooks, murderers, terrorists. Who knows?", Gadget asks.

"They are two young teenage American girls skunks who were forced into prostitution by a film company producer who is really a pornography producer who tricked them into coming here to Italy. I got them in a safe place for the mean time, and they are waiting for you to take them to The Café where they will be safe. The older one's name is Sabi and the younger's Tabi. Now, are you going to accept to do me this favor or will I have to call my daughter to come here to get them?", Fernando asks.

"That is so sad.", Gadget answers.

"Look Gadget, if you can rescue somebody, rescue those who need it the most. Tammy is safe with me for now. She will go back to The Café when its time for her to go. But these two girls need it more. And furthermore, you did not need to know this about them, and when you get them back to The Café, no one else better not either.", Fernando says.

Fernando gives Gadget a stern look with that last statement. Gadget slightly withdraws from the distance between them a bit more.

"I swear, you know- all of this crap is just that- crap, and it is totally unnecessary.", Fernando says.

Gadget remains silent and Fernando spew out the words at her.

"Before coming here, before becoming a so-called Rescue Ranger, I was and still am a Shortfellow. A Shortfellow is a person who devotes his life to the betterment of others. As we Shortfellows say, 'To do the work of saving everyone, whether they want to be saved or not, must be done; for evil and corruption must not prevail. For no reward, praise, fame, respect or prize; you will be hated for doing this deed, but this is the job of the ShortFellows and the ShortFellow Society, and the job will be done.' And it is done, without question, hesitation or want of reward or promotion. Now, I saved two girls from a life of horror, I need some help in completing this task. Will I get that help or will I have to do to The Rangers what I did to the SWA?", Fernando asks.

"Is that a threat?", Gadget asks.

"I don't make threats. But I do see that if The Rangers do not comply, then there must be changes made. All of this crap of the 'Golden Acorn' rewards and recognition has to end. You got people here doing things and working hard for possession of a trophy, and not for the work itself. That is where things are going wrong.", Fernando answers.

"You're just saying that because you never got an award.", Gadget says.

"I don't want an award. I could have won but removed myself from ever running. But again, that is not the point. The point is, The Rangers have become nothing more than a loose group of wanna be heroes who go toting off to show off the things that they had done and the awards and rewards they got. In rescuing these two girls, I'm not going to get any reward, and I have to spend money and resources to rescue them- money and resources that I will never see again. This is not pulling someone out of a pool and giving them mouth to mouth and CPR until they wake up again. This is something more intricate and involved. But in the end, it would be worth it because there will be two girls in a safe place living out a more profitable life for themselves, and this world will be better for it. That is my reward, that is my award that I put on the mantle to show off, and that is a billion times better than some stupid gold plated brass and copper acorn.", Fernando tells her.

"You surely do not know what you are talking about.", Gadget says.

"I don't? Lets see. You got individuals trying to emulate god by manipulating reality and influencing our minds by their own actions. You got starship captains who think that they can act in an aggressive way against our interstellar neighbors. You got people within our group who open up interdimensional doorways just for the hell of it.", Fernando explains.

"And we got one time traveler who thinks he's the answer to the world's problems. Honestly Fernando, how are you no different than they?", Gadget asks.

"I do what I have to do in order to save this world, not to find some end to a rewarding and award-filled means. I am just one person, I am not in command of anyone else. I don't look for reward. I don't want awards. And the total sum of my life is nothing, Gadget. But I do as I must and as need be. Nothing more is required of that, and that is how I am different than others because I do not use my powers and abilities to manipulate the outcome to my benefit. They do.", Fernando answers.

"That is not how I or anyone else sees it.", Gadget says.

"Alright Gadget, have it your way.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and puts away his breakfast plate and mug in the kitchen sink.

"You are to leave this place before the sun reaches its apex, and be on your way to The Café.", Fernando says.

"Not without Tammy and her sister.", Gadget says.

Fernando walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a non-descript book that contains plastic pages with pockets in them. Each pocket contains a DVD-CD inside. Fernando runs his finger through the pages.

"Lets see... Ah, here it is.", Fernando says.

Fernando pulls out a DVD-CD from a page and walks over to the DVD player, turning both it and the large screen TV on. Gadget looks at the empty pocket, seeing a serialized number on it: 071611101315. She tries to decipher them from the formula that he gave her from before.

"July 16, 2011, 10:13:15AM?", Gadget asks.

"You got that right.", Fernando answers.

"But that's 5 months from now.", Gadget says.

"For you it is. For me, this one outcome has already happened and what I am trying to prevent.", Fernando says.

Fernando lifts up the remote as he walks back to the dining table, he presses DVD-play as he sits down.

The TV screen fills up with a hospital room, Tammy sitting besides a bed, softly crying. The life monitors above the bed all showing flat lines. Dr. Aiesha walks into view clutching a clip board to her chest.

"I'm sorry Tammy, we did all that we could here. But without the medication or her implants, there was nothing we could do.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Dr. Aiesha walks away from the bed. She signals to the hospital staff to empty the room and wait outside. Gadget walks into the room a few minutes later. Fernando presses pause.

"You know who is on that bed?", Fernando asks.

"Bink?", Gadget asks.

"You know what happens to her?", Fernando asks.

"According to this, she dies.", Gadget answers.

"You know why?", Fernando asks.

"I gather that we did not have the technology to save her.", Gadget answers.

"I prefer the word incompetence.", Fernando says.

"Incompetence?", Gadget asks.

"Mostly on your part.", Fernando answers.

"How is that possible?", Gadget asks.

"You took it upon yourself to try to make Bink like another Widget with your own implants. Your technology was incompatible with the SWA's cyborg technologies. Furthermore, you took Bink apart to study those implants. 'If I can learn how they work, I can extend her life...' you kept saying. Instead those parts went to your sister Widget shortly after this. And now what? You end up with one dead young squirrel and super powered sister that still wants to see you dead. Sure, you got Tammy back to The Café, but at what price?", Fernando asks.

"How can I be sure that what you are showing me is the truth?", Gadget asks.

"Ask Jeanette.", Fernando answers.

"How can I be so sure that you did not set her up against me as well.", Gadget says.

"Jeanette and I are friends, and life rescue partners, but we do not agree on everything. In fact, we don't agree on 90% of everything that we discuss about. But I trust her to be honest, true and faithful to me and tell me as much as I screw up, I try to do the same to her. So in that, I can trust Jeanette when I can't trust anyone else- including myself.", Fernando says.

Gadget does not know how to answer. Fernando presses 'EJECT' on the remote, then 'SYSTEM SHUTDOWN'. He walks over to the DVD-player to remove the disk from the slot.

"Hey!", Gadget says.

"Hey what?", Fernando asks.

"Aren't you going to continue playing that?", Gadget asks.

"What for? You and Tammy get into a fight because you made a promise you could not keep.", Fernando asks.

"Then what about you? Where were you in all this?", Gadget asks.

"Me? Well, lets see...", Fernando says to himself.

Fernando goes over through the book of DVDs and then puts back the one he had removed and closes the book. He takes the book and walks back to the shelf, zippering up its bounds pages before putting it on the shelf. He keeps his hand on of for a moment before walking away back to the dining table. Gadget runs to the bookshelf and removes the book from the shelf and opens it. "This was the best of times, this was the worst of times..."

"Wait a minute! Where are the DVDs?", Gadget asks.

"You actually going to think that I would allow the archive of possibilities easily accessible to the likes of you? Get real.", Fernando asks.

"You are so unfair.", Gadget answers.

"Life is unfair.", Fernando says.

"I swear, Fernando...", Gadget says.

"You know, the SWA left behind the conditioning medication for their cyborgs here. It makes the girls loyal and obedient. I wonder how it will work with you?", Fernando asks.

"You would not dare.", Gadget answers.

"Don't tempt the devil, because you have nothing to offer him.", Fernando says.

"You're not the devil.", Gadget says.

"It does not matter who it is, but in words you can understand, don't push me because I push back. Don't make offers that you can't make because I will take them with interest. With this crazy flying squirrel, I will do what has to be done to the best of all outcomes, and I am not going to allow impatience or ingratitude take the better of me. So, if you think sex is going to make me change my mind and actions, you are so wrong. If you think that money, power or prestige is going to sway me into your preferred direction of action, then you don't know me. That is the difference between you and the others, and Tammy, Hondo, Rose, along with a few others here and myself.", Fernando tells her.

Gadget sits there trying to figure this out.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I would advise that you do the same because we are going out.", Fernando says.

"Out? Where?", Gadget asks.

"Call it a date. Just you and me on a long day together.", Fernando answers.

"I don't go out on dates, especially with you.", Gadget says.

"Oh you will.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and starts walking to the stairs.

"Even if I have to use that conditioning medication on you to get you to go, you will go out with me. And then you will understand why I was not there.", Fernando says.

In under a minute, Fernando walks into his room and gathers his things for his shower. He finds an envelope taped to his door, inside was the credit card and the key to his Porsche with a small 'thank you' note inside. After 20 minutes, he was already out of the shower and drying himself out in his room. In another 15 minutes, he was dressed and ready to go. Putting his AA .45 into the small of his back with the clip on holster, then his suit jacket finishes his attire. He stuffs a few small items into his pocket before he steps out of the room. Gadget took a little longer. He waits for her downstairs, making a small snack in the kitchen.

Hondo comes downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a bit of breakfast for himself and Rose. He sees that Fernando was already dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Going anywhere? Just give me a few minutes...", Hondo asks.

"You take care of Rose for today. I'll be taking Gadget out to town, so you're free to do as you please. By the way, Tammy said that she and the rest of the SWA won't be back for a couple of days, so we got the place to ourselves again.", Fernando answers, interrupting him.

"I see. Maybe I can get a few things done around here then.", Hondo says.

"Just don't go blowing up the place, that's all I ask.", Fernando says.

"Don't worry, I won't.", Hondo says.

"Good. Damn, what's taking that girl so long?", Fernando asks.

"You know how women folk are.", Hondo answers.

"Don't remind me.", Fernando says.

"So, what on your plans for the day?", Hondo asks.

"Just taking Gadget out. She is already showing signs of cabin fever. Maybe some fresh air and a change of scenery will do her some good.", Fernando answers.

"I see. Well, remember that she is a married mouse.", Hondo says.

"Please, I would not touch her in that way with your dick.", Fernando says.

"You leave my privates out of this.", Hondo says.

"You're the one insinuating...", Fernando says.

"Well, I was just joking.", Hondo says.

"You know I don't joke.", Fernando says.

"Well, like you did to me- maybe you should relax and take it easy. And thanks.", Hondo says.

"Thanks for what?", Fernando asks.

"If it were not for taking your word, Rose and I would not be engaged right now.", Hondo answers.

"Well, congrats. Its not that I'm not happy for the two of you, I just cannot show it, at least not right now.", Fernando says.

"I understand- not until at least this mission is over.", Hondo says.

Gadget comes down the stairs in her usual purple mechanics overalls attire. They both look at her.

"Maybe I should get her to dress up in her black dress.", Fernando says.

"Whatever you do, I don't want to hear her screaming.", Hondo says.

Gadget approaches them.

"Well, I'm ready.", Gadget says.

"Go back upstairs and put on that black dress. This Mechanic's Overalls is not going to make it, not with me.", Fernando says.

"But I'm ready...", Gadget says.

"What part of 'I'm wearing a suit and you better dress up to match me' you do not understand?", Fernando asks.

Gadget storms up the stairs cursing under her breath.

"Now you done it. Nothing worse than dating a pissed off gal.", Hondo says.

"I'll deal with her...", Fernando says.

"Somehow.", Hondo says.

"You know it.", Fernando says.

"By the way, what about the two skunk gals?", Hondo asks.

"I'll drop by to check up on them. They should be fine where they are.", Fernando answers. He then lets out a sigh.

"Everything alright with you?", Hondo asks.

"I just want to see an end to this madness.", Fernando answers.

"Don't we all.", Hondo says.

"Well, you two decided when and where to get married? I would advise that the sooner the better.", Fernando asks.

"No, not yet.", Hondo answers.

"Well, don't delay it.", Fernando says.

"What about you and Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"As soon as the mission is over, I'll drag her by her fluffy tail to the church and get the priest to say those words to us.", Fernando answers.

"Just like that.", Hondo says.

"Yup.", Fernando says.

"You sure take the fun and romance out of everything.", Hondo says.

"Sometimes its better that way. Besides, you can't let a woman walk all over you. Remember that you are the man and what you say goes.", Fernando says.

"But...", Hondo says.

"Look, men and women have their place, they should remember that and you should remember that too. But you should not allow any female to overstep her boundaries where it concerns your decisions and actions. They are to follow you, you are to help them when they ask, you two are to work together as one... Because as a married couple- it is no longer you and her, it is us and we. This is where one and one makes one, not two. But in that, one has to lead and the other follows. If both try to lead, then there will be problems. You have sisters, you know how girls can be.", Fernando says.

Hondo sighs.

"Look- you and Rose are now a team. Until death do you two apart or lawyers with divorce papers. And as a team, you two are to live a life together, and the key word is together. You two are to share everything. But at the same time, a team needs a leader. Don't allow her into that position. Do allow her to be the woman and you be the man. There will be times where you two will not agree with anything, and compromises have to be made, but don't give in into everything. Or else, that for which you love her for will turn spoiled and rotten. In short Hondo- don't change for Rose and don't let Rose change for you. Marriage is a shared life, not a shared everything.", Fernando says.

"Rose and I will do as we see fit...", Hondo says.

"Just remember what I told you.", Fernando says.

"I'll think about it.", Hondo says.

"Don't think, do.", Fernando says.

Gadget comes down the stairs in her black dress and stiletto heels, having a rough time of it coming down the stairs.

"Now that is more like it.", Fernando says softly to Hondo.

"Careful what you wish for.", Hondo says.

"Don't you think I know that?", Fernando asks.

"Just telling it how I see it.", Hondo answers.

"Look... I think your breakfast is burning.", Fernando says.

Hondo rushes back to the stove, cursing out the distraction under his breathe. He did manage to rescue the meal.

Fernando walks over to Gadget and extends a hand to help her from the bottom step which she stopped on to readjust her shoes. Holding his hand, she steps down onto the first floor, and together they leave through the back entrance to where the parking area was. He finds his Porsche, not in its usual parking spot, but he's not complaining. He opens the door for Gadget and assists her to sit down inside. She tries her best not to let anything slip and reveal itself to him. He then takes to his driver's seat. Soon they were off to Rome. But along the way, Gadget tries to make conversation, as per their breakfast discussion.

"I don't see why I have to dress up like this.", Gadget says.

"I'm not going to be dressed up in my best while my date is dressed like some bum.", Fernando says.

"I'm not a bum!", Gadget says.

"Look, Mechanic's Coveralls are nice when you are working, but not for when you have to go out. This is a world of visual content and everyone picks up on what you are by the way you look.", Fernando says.

"So said the blind squirrel...", Gadget says.

"Look, you and I don't agree on everything, but I can say that there are certain parts of you that are beautiful. Unfortunately, those other aspects of you ruins it all..", Fernando says.

"What?", Gadget asks.

"You heard what I said.", Fernando answers.

"I want you to repeat it.", Gadget says.

"OK- I said that you are beautiful in some areas, but in others you are down right ugly.", Fernando says.

"Start explaining.", Gadget says.

"You're good looking, attractive, kind, generous, cute and sweet in your own way. But you are also obnoxious, overbearing, bossy, you think you know it all and have the answer to everything. All that ruins the good parts that you have.", Fernando says.

"The same can be said about you.", Gadget says.

"Actually, a lot more can be said about me, more on the negative than the positive, but those are the qualities that makes me- me. And I do not care about what others think of me- you do. If you didn't, you would not be all so huffed up with your arms crossed under your breasts.", Fernando says.

Gadget just turn to stare at him meanly.

"I accept you as you are, as I accept everyone as they are. I'm not going about changing people into what I want them to be. But it seems that many, including you, are. So, there is that problem.", Fernando says.

"Then why are you going about Time Jumping and doing Event Manipulations?", Gadget asks.

"Lets see, it goes back to when I was married and that marriage was put through a horrific end with her murder. A friend at that time told me, "God does not allow bad things to happen to good people." Despite what happened and what was said- things contradicted themselves. It is shortly after that, that I discovered Time Travel; that I learned how too manipulate events...", Fernando answers.

"OK, explain why if you can do that, your wife is still dead and buried?", Gadget interrupting him asks.

"I was about to get to that. I discovered that I cannot influence the results of an event that I was personally involved in. Einsteings theory- two of the same object cannot exist at different places at the same time. That is true to an extent. Since I was directly involved in that event, I cannot touch it, though believe me, I have tried.", Fernando answers.

"So, why did you not send somebody else in your place?", Gadget asks.

"The person who killed her, was a martial arts expert, government trained killer. Catherine, that was her name, was the last one he killed, but during a three week period, that bastard killed many he thought were in his way of whatever his polluted mind believed in. There was only one person on the planet outside of a government training facility or a master's dojo, that could stop him; and I did- even though it was after the fact. Because of that event, I cannot change it nor will send others to change it.", Fernando answers.

"How about sending an entire team after him?", Gadget asks.

"The government's military did. Not a single man came back from that mission. Look. There was only one person capable of handling this person, and I did what I had to do.", Fernando answers.

"From where I see, you are not that good.", Gadget says.

"Don't force me into a manhunt confrontation, Gadget- with me, you will lose heavily. And even if you do win, the price of that victory would be so high, losing would have been a more viable option because the loses would have been less.", Fernando says.

"Again, you are not that good.", Gadget says.

"Then try me. Try me and find out, because when all is said and done, Gadget, you will be weeping over a lot of graves.", Fernando says.

Gadget does not answer for the moment.

"Hey- you just missed out turn-off!", Gadget says.

"You don't trust me in where I take you?", Fernando asks.

"You I don't trust.", Gadget answers.

They continue driving for a while, passing several exits to the city of Rome. Fernando then takes to an exit and continues to drive along the country side just outside of Rome. After several minutes, they stop and park by a marble and wrought iron fence of approximately three meters high. The gate to this high fence was open wide. Fernando stops by a flower cart that was by the fence, giving the old lady there 200 Euros for a 5 Euro set of flowers. He gives the flowers to Gadget, takes her by the arm and walks inside the fence. They walk up a hill, past a house near the entrance, and Gadget can finally see where they were.

"What are we doing at a cemetery?", Gadget asks.

"That is none of your business, but also the lesson you have to learn.", Fernando answers.

They continue to walk down the path. After passing several aisles, they stop on a black moderately sized monument. He points at it. Gadget walks to it and reads the name on the inscription on the archway stone, "Mr. & Mrs. Joseph Polancco"

"Polancco? Who are they?", Gadget asks.

"You know them better as Tammy' and Bink's mother- Mrs. Squirrel and her newly married billionaire industrialist husband Joseph Polancco.", Fernando answers.

"Billionaire industrialist?", Gadget asks.

"Tammy is not getting a penny of it and neither is Bink. All that money went to his kids.", Fernando answers.

"That's unfair! Bink should get something, that was her mother!", Gadget says.

"She should and by American laws has too, but there are several things going against her, whose details I won't go into.", Fernando says.

"Why not?", Gadget asks.

"Its their business and its not good to disrespect the dead.", Fernando answers.

Fernando starts to walk away after taking a flower and dropping it on the grave. Gadget follows as he crosses the aisle to another group of graves, stopping by one that had a small black marble headstone.

"This bastard never had a change...", Fernando says.

"Who is he?", Gadget asks.

Fernando points a the headstone.

"Can't you read?", Fernando asks.

Gadget read the headstone.

"Fernando G? Isn't that you?", Gadget asks.

"So it is.", Fernando answers.

"Why is there one for you?", Gadget asks.

"The mission, if you remember, I was supposed to pilot the plane back home; the plane that blew up.", Fernando answers.

"I remember that... But if you were flying the plane...", Gadget says, saying each word slowly.

"Your tombstone is over there, next to Chip's. Jeanette, my co-pilot is over there. All of the Rescue Rangers are were on that mission, who were supposed to be on that plane, are all scattered about this place- where ever there was an empty spot to put them in. So, welcome to the dead-zone, Gadget. Don't take being dead too seriously. As you can see, I don't.", Fernando points each one out.

"How cute.", Gadget says.

Fernando starts to walk away, going though the aisles and rows of head stones until he stops to a couple of them: Gadget Hackwrench-Maplewood and Chip Maplewood. He looks down at the two of them.

"Actually, that is how I was able to obtain your freedoms, for one. If you are all dead, then they could not detain you. It's a whole riggermerole thingamabob of legal stuff. Technically, you are no longer married to Chip either. So all this crap about Tammy and I living in sin is either null or moot and you are a hypocrite. Furthermore, you trying to make advances on me to force me to use my abilities, well, you're not breaking any marriage vows if it went too far.", Fernando says.

Gadget can only look at the two small tombstones that marked her and her husband's graves.

"Consider it as 'divorce by death'.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Gadget asks.

"Why, what?", Fernando asks.

"Why are you trying to ruin our lives? Why can't you just leave things as they are?", Gadget asks.

"Alright, if that is what you want, then so be it.", Fernando answers.

Fernando starts to walk away. Gadget runs up behind him.

"Where are you going, you are not going to leave me behind?", Gadget asks.

Fernando stops, and turns to her.

"You want me to leave things alone? Then so be it. Get your own ride because I don't want you in my face telling me what has to be done. You want to rescue people, but you are selective as who they are. You want to solve crimes, but you only take on big cases. You say that you do good, but it is only that which makes you look good. You seek rewards, acknowledgement, and recognition. You won't do a rescue unless there is something in it for you as a group. So therefore, I will leave things alone when you as a group will leave things alone. Until then, I will do what I think is right for the common good and not for selfish reasons. So consider yourself lucky that you still have your life, because many people here no longer have that option.", Fernando asks.

Gadget turns momentarily and look at the tombstones in the immediate area. Fernando takes the remaining flowers from her and walks over to the Polancco's memorial stone, and drops all but one on the earthen mound. She was a second or two behind to follow. Fernando sighs before he steps backwards and turns to the main pathway, where Gadget was approaching him from.

"Any last words before I walk away and leave you behind?", Fernando asks.

"In the least take me back to the hideout.", Gadget answers.

"You said to leave things alone, that means, here, now and forever. Drop everything and continue on without. That means you, here, now, alone.", Fernando tells her.

"You said that you would do what you consider is right for the common good. This is not for the common good!", Gadget says.

"So said you.", Fernando says.

"You abandon me here...", Gadget says.

"What- Chip is going after me? I think not. Last I heard he's in some hospital bed zonked out of his mind on an Ergot induced coma. He won't becoming out of that in a long time, even with the cure I sent for him and Dale, the same cure that I used on Tammy and Bink to wake them up. As where Tammy and Bink were splashed in the face with the crap, Chip and Dale ate theirs, making it harder to wash out of their systems. Eventually, they will be cured of it, its just going to take longer with them.", Fernando interrupting her, explains.

Fernando steps around her and heads to his own tombstone, where he drops the single flower in front of it. Gadget tries to remain a couple of steps behind him.

"A friend of mine told me, 'To be dead is to be forever.' Well, here is to forever.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean by that?", Gadget asks.

"Before you were born, billions of years had past without you being any part of it. When you die, many billion more years- until the end of time, will pass by without you being part of it. It is this short span of years- perhaps just a few decades, between the billions of years, that you can make a difference. It seems you have not learned that lesson yet. Don't take it too hard on yourself, Very few people ever do.", Fernando answers.

"Again, what do you mean by that?", Gadget asks.

"As John Lennon used to say, 'You can be the next Adolph Hitler or the next Jesus Christ... In either being the worst or the best this universe has to offer, and leave a lasting legacy that people will forever follow. Which path you take is on you, it is a pity that everyone chooses to do nothing and very few actually achieve that level.' Now, which path are you going to take and what level are you going to achieve?", Fernando asks.

"I am just one mouse...", Gadget answers.

"And I am just one squirrel, but in the least I am doing something about making this world a better place for itself and not for me because when I am gone, this world will go on without me and thus what good is it to have it shaped for me if I am not going to be there? It would be better to have it best suited for others. Being one of anything is no excuse to do nothing.", Fernando interrupting her asks.

Gadget thinks as to what is being said to her. Fernando starts to take walk to the path, and then stands there for a moment looking around. He starts to head to a large and newly placed tombstone just a few rows behind all the others. It seems out of place, compared to those near it. Gadget follows. He looks at it, seeing the name Anne Rossellini inscribed in large letters on the stone that had a statue of a mouse-angel on it. Not too far, just a couple of spaces away, was a small stone, perhaps smaller than most of the others, for Franco.

"Heh... She was no angel.", Fernando says himself.

"Who is this?", Gadget asks.

"She was a former friend, until the truth came out and her opinions and ideals got the better of her.", Fernando answers.

"What do you mean by that?", Gadget asks.

"She and her friend were the reason why these graves of The Rescue Rangers were made. She and her friend were the ones who built the bomb that was placed on our plane that we watched blow up on the deck of the aircraft carrier Enterprise.", Fernando answers.

"And she was a friend?", Gadget asks.

"You don't understand how this spy game works, so by those rules, she was.", Fernando answers.

"How did she die, and at a young age too?", Gadget asks.

"I shot her, when confronting her with the truth about the plane's bombing. I would have done nothing, but, she tried to take Tammy's gun to shoot me, and once in her possession, I let her have it with mine.", Fernando answers.

"You were confronting her with the truth?", Gadget asks.

"Her bomb, her design, I know why she built them. What it was doing on our plane is what I wanted to know. Instead, she paid the ultimate price for her silence.", Fernando answers.

After a brief bit of silence, Fernando starts to walk away again, this time to the path and towards the direction of the gate far away. Gadget remains just a couple of steps behind him. He stops half way across the distance and turns to her.

"Look, if you are going to continue this date of ours, then you have to be besides me and not behind me. As far as I remember, this is not Imperial Japan or Current Day China where women are to stay exactly 3 steps behind their male companions.", Fernando says.

"But...", Gadget says.

Fernando interrupting her, "But nothing. I do have a few rules of my own to live by. Now, you either want to continue on with this date or do you wish to remain here with the silent majority?"

Gadget remains dumbfounds at his comment and question.

"Lets go, Rome waits for no mouse or squirrel.", Fernando says.

They continue to walk, passing by the gate and to the Porsche. Fernando drives into the city in just a few minutes, finding parking for his vehicle took longer than the actual trip going there.

He manages to find a space by the river not far from the Coliseum. For the moment, they stand by the river's edge by the fence looking at the water flowing by in silence.

"So, I'm no longer married to Chip...", Gadget says herself.

"Only Technically and on paper. It is those papers that keeps high crimes and treason charges from keeping you locked up with the others because of the last mission. But the both of you are still married in the other, physical sense and thus you still have vows that you abide to as to what you believe your marriage is worth. But if you want to reestablish what is gone on paper, that can be easily arranged. If I remember correctly, New York State has a Proxy Marriage Law where people can be married on paper without being present for their ceremony.", Fernando says.

"There is?", Gadget asks.

"Your marriage is what you make of it. All these twists and turns in your life together is just a test of how it is to continue. If you believe that without 'official papers' you are living in sin, then that's your prerogative. But don't be enforcing your will and beliefs on others, like Tammy and I. I am doing the best I can for her under the circumstances that we are under. If you think that means that we are living in sin, then that is your opinion and not the fact. I would not disrespect her in that way as I would not do the same towards you. So, you can tempt me by dropping your panties and show me what you have to offer all you want, I am not going to take your offer. Not now, maybe not ever. But let me warn you this- you keep teasing a hungry dog like that, you will be bit.", Fernando answers.

"I think I understand at what you are saying.", Gadget says.

"Took you long enough.", Fernando says.

Gadget just sighs after that comment. After a couple of minutes passing by, Fernando starts to walk towards the Coliseum. Gadget keeps up with him.

"Where are we going?", Gadget asks.

"How about small lunch or coffee and pastry?", Fernando asks.

Gadget can only give a small smile in response to that question. They walk off around the Coliseum to the tourists area, and find an outdoor cafe where they can sit and have a bite to eat.

Triela and Rico remained at the Cyborg Medical Facility as they undergone surgery to rebuild the damaged systems of their cyborg bodies they obtained during the mission. Claes and Angelica were allowed to leave at when their minor damage were patched up and diagnostics of the repairs showed that they were combat capable again. The other cyborgs remain with their handlers, as the paper work continued.

Part of the paperwork was to release information out to the more scandalous tabloids of Mr. Christiano's terrorist supporting activities, and rumors of his death by greedy and non-agreeing members of his kind. The rest of the news media will not receive such news until his death can be confirmed, but at least until then, this will put into the Italian collective mind that people as powerful as Mr. Christiano are not immune to the repercussions of their actions.

Meetings are held within the SWA as to what went wrong and where things could be improved in future missions. Some fingers pointed at Tammy, though several handlers commended her for her actions during the mission- staying true to orders. Much of the issues were of the cyborgs acting out on their own and not under the direction of their handlers. It is believed that because of this, Triela and Rico will be out two weeks upon the completion of their rebuilds, and a new training parameters will be defined for all the cyborgs in order to work more like a team and not as individuals.

During one of the breaks between meetings, Marco with Angelica in tow approach Tammy and Bink.

"So Bink went off on her own during the mission?", Marco asks.

"I'm not happy with her about that.", Tammy answers.

"Well, before you pull out the Iron Maiden for her, just to let you know that her actions prevented several bad guys from encircling the house and getting some of you in there. What she did was wrong, but she did managed to save us from a much more larger problem.", Marco says.

"I'm still not happy with her.", Tammy says.

"You decided what form of punishment to give her?", Marco asks.

"No.", Tammy answers.

"Well, lets have some lunch before the next round of meetings come up. My treat- Chinese? Perhaps The Flower of China or The Dragon Inn?", Marco asks.

"No thanks, I'll pass.", Tammy answers.

"It not like we're dating or anything. Just a simple lunch to talk things over.", Marco says.

"I appreciate the thought but I pass. Come on Bink, lets go.", Tammy says.

Tammy starts to walk to the direction of the dormitories with Bink in tow. Hillshire leaves the meeting room, standing by Marco.

"She has already decided with whom she is going to spend her mating season with, Marco. You have a snowball's chance in hell in trying to get into that.", Hillshire says.

"Ha Ha... Funny. Very funny.", Marco says.

Priscilla starts to walk out of the room, her sensitive squirrel ears having picked up what was said.

"And you two wonder why you have not had any dates in a long time.", Priscilla says as she passes them by.

Both Hillshire and Marco look at each other as Priscilla continues down the hall.

"What was that all about?", Hillshire asks.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know.", Marco answers. 


	122. Chapter 121

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 121: Current Thoughts<p>Task Force 60 cruised the Mediterranean waters off of the east coast of Italy. The battle group consisted of the battleships USS Texas BB-72 and USS Montana BB-73, as well as their escorts: the cruiser USS San Jacinto CG-56 and USS Normandy CG-60, and the destroyers USS Winston S. Churchill DDG-80, USS Gonzalez DDG-66 and USS Mason DDG-87. The ships had had a very leisurely cruise so far. The battleships had spent two weeks in Taranto, Italy's largest naval base, before heading northward along the coast. The ship had stopped in a few smaller ports along the way as part of her goodwill tour before she finally arrived off the coast of Ravenna four days ago.<p>

It had been a good cruise so far. The Italian people had cordially welcomed the American sailors, and happily taken their money in exchange for trinkets and beer. It was a far cry from the tenseness of the battleship's voyage around Italy six months prior. The crew had been having a great time. The only one aboard who showed any sort of worry was Captain Dixon himself. The vulpine captain had continued keeping tabs on the situation with the CIA's activities in Italy. Or at least as much as his security clearance would allow. Or as much as Fleet Intel decided he needs to know. Details of the going ons were sketchy at best.

So far, it had looked like there was a lot of infighting among whatever terrorist groups were still operating in Italy. But reports had mentioned something about suspected LSD trafficking out of Slovenia. And the Slovenian government was possibly involved. That was why the powerful battle group had moved from southern Italy up north, where she could send a clear message to the Slovenian government that it was in their best interest to cooperate with the American forces working in the area.

The last time the Texas had been to Italy, she and her escort, the San Jacinto, had operated on their own. This time, though, the Navy had seen fit to send an entire strike force to the region. This puzzled Captain Dixon a bit, since Texas herself had proven not to be the best choice for the mission the last time around. This time, though, there was actually an admiral aboard Texas in command of the strike group. Admiral Schilling had hoisted his flag aboard Texas about a month ago.

As Captain Dixon watched the waters of the Mediterranean going by, deep inside his command a message as being received in the ship's intelligence center. The message was a name: Novo Mesto. Several sets of GPS coordinates accompanied the name. Orders from above were printed out and copied down diligently to be passed onto Captain Dixon and the Admiral himself, and then be disseminated throughout the battle group. Aboard the USS Montana, a similar process was taking place. It seemed for the fist time in a long while, the battleships would have targets. 


	123. Chapter 122

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 122: Dating Gadget, pt2<p>After walking for a while, Fernando and Gadget made it to the Piaza di Spagna. There they take seats at one of the outdoor cafes and order coffee and pastries.<p>

"Look Gadget. 'What ever can be done, can be undone.'", Fernando says.

"What do you mean by that?", Gadget asks.

"Rather simple. Your marriage's supposed end due to a supposed death, but like I said- your marriage is what you make of it. If you need papers to substantiate your marriage, well, just one phone call and those papers will be in your hands within 24 hours.", Fernando answers.

"You are the one that got us into this mess.", Gadget says.

"So I have to get you out is what you are saying? Well then...", Fernando asks. He takes out his cell phone and makes a call on it.

"Hello? Reverend Altros? Yes, Jorge- its me... Come on, you know who it is. Three guesses. No. No... Give up? Wrong. Its Fernando G. The flying squirrel? The Blind Flying Squirrel? What do you mean you never heard me? JORGE! DON'T HANG UP!... You know that I'm going to get you for that... But first a favor, I need to ask. No, its not for me... This time. Look, I got a couple of married friends who were killed on paper by a mission we had half a year ago. Of course, you know that happened next- Yep- their marriage is null and void. Can you... Their names? Gadget Hackwrench and Chip Maplewood. Date? Well... The mission ended on a given date, but there were some repercussions to follow, so make it two weeks after the fact. Look, I dealt with that part myself. Yes... So how fast can you? All they have to do is sign it when they get it and everything will fall into place retroactive? Good. Thanks! Oh... I may need you to do two more marriages. No, not paper marriages- actual marriages. Yes. I'll get the details later. Oh- the address? Yes, that would be under my name, at the address of CIA Safe house in Rome. By private courier? That would be fine. Yo- Thanks.", Fernando says on this cellphone.

Fernando hangs up the phone. Then he turns to Gadget.

"Consider yourself remarried to Chip. But You two would have to be separated for two weeks so that trouble does not come back looking for you. The Government can be so stupid at times.", Fernando says.

"Don't remind me. I still have the chip in my head because of them.", Gadget says.

"You also still carry the brainwashing program, but I have it in an infinite loop waiting for a very specific order.", Fernando reminds her.

Gadget does not look too happy of being reminded.

"Look. Enjoy what you have while you still have it.", Fernando says.

Gadget just sighs.

"You can be angry with me all you want.", Fernando says.

"All this was supposed to be a simple mission of getting Tammy's sister back to her and bring her home to the café.", Gadget says.

"You are dealing with governments, secret agencies, clandestine operations and other things I rather not say. If you thought it was a simple operation of finding Bink, reintroducing her to Tammy and sending them home, then you would be wrong. Bink was turned into a cyborg, programmed to be a killing machine, and controlled by a handler who conditions her to be obedient and accurate in her murderous skills. She is drugged up and mechanized in ways that your evil sister Widget would love to get her hands on. So, this was no simple mission as far as you thought.", Fernando says.

Gadget remains silent.

"What, no comment?", Fernando asks.

"Stop being right all the time- damn it!", Gadget answers.

"I am not being right. I am just stating the obvious that you all have missed out. You don't run into a rescue mission without at least surveying the scene. Don't you remember the basics at least?", Fernando asks.

"We do what must be done because we are rescue rangers.", Gadget answers.

"Don't kid yourself with that.", Fernando says.

"Heh...", Gadget says.

"You just don't want a normal and boring life. You don't want to stay at home and be a house wife. You don't want to be doing household chores, setting dinner for your husband, go out and do food shopping, and take care of the kids. No, you don't want none of that. Life- Adventure- Excitement! You should have joined the Navy or the Air force if you wanted all that.", Fernando says.

"You don't know what I want.", Gadget says.

"I know enough that you are very jealous of Tammy. She's out there doing secret missions, eliminating bad guys, solving crimes, and you know what, Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"What.", Gadget answers.

"She does not want to be doing that. She want to be the boring house wife, taking care of a husband who loves her back as much as she does him. She wants to tend house, take care of children, make meals and so on. Maybe the both of you should switch places.", Fernando says.

"She does not want to do those things that she is doing?", Gadget asks.

"She only does them so that she can be back with Bink. You think its easy for her to be where she is?", Fernando asks.

"I never thought of it that way. But she was so eager to go on missions and do in bad guys when we first met.", Gadget answers.

"That's because she was a little teenaged girl who had a crush on Chip back then and was willing to do anything for him almost. In short, she had it bad for him. But she's all grown up now, and was finishing up her college studies until this came along and was dropped on her head. And to rescue her sister, she dropped out in mid-semester and had not returned to school since.", Fernando says.

"What was she going to do with a college education?", Gadget asks.

"Who knows, Gadget. But in this world, you cannot get far without one. Even if you are going to be a lowly house wife, because the men out there now all want an educated woman as their bride. You on the other hand are lucky to have years of experience and hands-on training, to be skilled in areas very few are in, like me. So consider how lucky you are compared to many girls out there who have nothing more to offer other than lifting up their skirts and dropping their pantiess down.", Fernando answers.

"FERNANDO!", Gadget complains.

"I'm saying it as I see it. Understand it that way. The rest of the world is not rose pedal paved roads with dandilion edged trim. And one thing that is always said is that the road to hell is lined with good intentions. Now, about good intentions... I do need you to do me a favor.", Fernando says.

"Your favors tend to hurt those who do them.", Gadget says.

"All I'm asking is for you to bring those two girls I spoke of before back to the café when you return. That is all.", Fernando says.

"Where are these girls?", Gadget asks.

"I have them in a safe haven for now. Which reminds me, I do have to check up on them and see if they got other needs.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds to me that you are going to collect on the debt being owed...", Gadget says.

"How...", Fernando says.

"I don't know. You said they were professional sex workers, so...", Gadget says.

"Consider yourself lucky that I did not take off your head for that comment. If this were not a rescue mission, I would probably laugh about it. But you are pissing me off to even say as such right now.", Fernando says.

"I'm just saying it as I see it.", Gadget says.

"These are two young teen girls forced into a life of adult activities by a porn producer who tricked them to coming here. They need to get back home and we are that means. That is all.", Fernando says.

"And where are these girls are right now?", Gadget asks.

"They are in a safe place right now. Which reminds me, I have to check up on them to see if they need a few things.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds to me like you are going out of your way for them.", Gadget says.

"And why not? If you can't rescue somebody immediately but send supplies to them to help them out until they can be rescued, then what do you do?", Fernando asks.

Gadget does not dare answer because she knew Fernando was right.

"You send them supplies until you can come up with a rescue. Sometimes I swear Gadget- you think too much like Chip in how much you could profit from a rescue. In short, there is no profit in the rescue business. None.", Fernando says.

"Alright- I get your point already.", Gadget says.

"Then why do you continue with this façade of doing things for nothing when you are really after something? Really Gadget, I swear!", Fernando asks.

"Then explain how is one to make a living from rescuing people in trouble?", Gadget asks.

"You don't. This is not a business, this is about making other people's lives better. Really, if you think you can charge for saving people's lives then go ahead. In that mind set I would charge one million per head.", Fernando answers.

"That is so unfair!", Gadget says.

"Really? How much is a life worth? Never mind if the person is rich or poor, but being able to live another day because of your actions, being given a second chance. How much is that chance worth? One million does not even cover the cost of the effort for that second chance but it is a starting point I would use.", Fernando asks.

"That would explain why you have that fancy car, the fancy clothes and that house.", Gadget answers.

"The Porsche is a 1996 928GTL- thus it is a 16 year old car, which I got used at some used car lot, fixed and made my improvements onto. The clothes are older than most school kids in the third grade, and the house is a loaner from the agency but both I take care of. Anything you want to add?", Fernando asks.

"What about your money? I hear that you have so much of it that you can't not spend it all.", Gadget asks.

"Money? Ha! Everything is on credit, tied to a government expense account that they allow their agents to use, including me even though their computers have me registered as dead. But because my bleeding of these funds is so small, they allow it to happen- just as long as I don't order $2million toilet seats or $500 toggle bolts like the military does.", Fernando explains.

"So if you have all of this, why be a rescue ranger? The whole world is handed to you on a silver patter- you should go out and splurge.", Gadget mocks him.

"Is that what you would do? I bet you would fix your airplane and fly around the world- only to crash in some desolate part of the planet and die. No Missy, I have been rescuing lives since I was a kid and I will continue to rescue because its my way of life, not a career, not a job but what I am. This cloak and dagger stuff is my career and one of my many jobs. Just like for you flying is your life and rescue is your career.", Fernando asks.

Gadget remains silent for the moment.

"So, the choice is yours. You have many options right now, lets see what you can do with them.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean by that?", Gadget asks.

"You are now a single woman, with no ties to anyone so if you decided to get up and leave, who is to stop you? You have money of your own that I know of, so getting what you want is not a problem in those terms. So, what is it that you really want? More money? Power? Fame, recognition?", Fernando asks.

"I want none of those things.", Gadget answers.

"So, you want to 'do what is right...' and by that I mean to stop me from marrying Tammy and take her home with Bink outright.", Fernando says.

"You don't know what I want.", Gadget says.

"No, but that is why you are here, is it not? Find out how Tammy is, and have her on the first flight home with her sister. I already told you what would happen if you tried that. Now why can't you just leave things alone so they can finish on their own time.", Fernando asks.

"There is not enough time to be waiting around for Tammy to return. The sooner she returns, the better.", Gadget answers.

"Like it or not, Gadget, you are going to have to trust me on this one and let things be and happen. Now is not the time for Tammy to return, but it will be soon. You just have to be patient, and wait.", Fernando says.

Gadget gives him a stern look.

"How long is soon?", Gadget asks.

"Anywhere between 3 month to 6 months at best. If things fall into place faster, then weeks instead of months.", Fernando answers.

"Anything I can do to make things go as weeks instead of months?", Gadget asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Even as a single female mouse who is a technology expert?", Gadget asks.

"You will just get in the way, Gadget.", Fernando answers.

"Why, would I get in the way?", Gadget asks.

"Tammy has to do things on her own. Things that you and I do not necessarily agree on, but she has to do them. How she does them and what options she takes, that is on her, but not even I can help her there. She is truly on her own.", Fernando answers.

"Things like what?", Gadget asks.

"I cannot disclose on what she does with the SWA, because I don't know. But in the least, being able to defend herself in a tight situation. And in that defense, to take a person's life if need be.", Fernando answers.

"You mean killing people? That is not possible!", Gadget asks.

"There are certain situations in which you must use deadly force upon another, because use of non-lethal force will not stop that person. In cases of Murder, Attempted Murder, Rape, Arson, Kidnapping- use of deadly and lethal force is to be used when no other force is capable of stopping the crime. Every police officer learns this, as does every solider, firefighter, all the way down to the lowly security and life guard. With Tammy working with the SWA on their rescue and law enforcement, she falls into the special agent and police officer. And if she needs to kill somebody in self defense or in the defense of another, I hope she does the right things and pulls the trigger without hesitation or warning.", Fernando answers.

"We Rescue Rangers Do Not Kill People!", Gadget says.

"Well, if you have, you would not have such problems with the likes of Fat Cat, Rat Capone, and many others. If it were me, they would all be pushing up daisies right now.", Fernando says.

"You kill somebody and you escalate the situation to become more violent.", Gadget says.

"How many times have they tried to kill you? It is only by sheer luck that you managed to escape. Further more, how many have died in battle out at sea or in space?", Fernando asks.

"Those do not count...", Gadget answers.

"Oh sure. A faceless enemy is easy to kill, but a nemesis you know by face and name are to be excluded? Do you know how stupid that sounds?", Fernando asks.

Gadget does not answer.

"If somebody wanted to rape you, burn down your house, kill you, and do the same to your friends and family, don't you think that has to be brought to an end? Putting them in jail, if they are found guilty, only last for a few years. When they come out, you think they will come out has rehabilitated people? No, they will only have drive to finish the job that they could not complete before!", Fernando explains.

"Killing is wrong!", Gadget answers.

"The whole world is wrong. But one has to be allowed to defend themselves if they are to live a life without fear. I understand the Shao Lyn Temple Monk's Kung Fu Philosophy of where one has to sacrifice one smaller thing for another, 'Sometimes You Have To Lose... A Finger To Save A Hand... A Hand To Save An Arm... An Arm To Save A Life... But You Can Never Lose A Life.' But the rules of the situation often exceed that last statement, and you have to lose a life to save another. Hopefully that life will be worth saving for the loss. There is no way my life is worth losing for the likes of Nimul, Fat Cat, Rat Capone or others in their lot, but it is for Tammy, Bink, the two girls I have hidden, Jeanette, Rose, Hondo, a few other friends and yours. You better understand that.", Fernando says.

Gadget stares at him in disbelief at his statement.

"You would sacrifice your life for mine?", Gadget finally saying something.

"Without needing to think about it.", Fernando says.

"But...", Gadget says.

"But nothing. Just make sure there are black roses at my funeral and the ladies are wearing red dresses.", Fernando says.

"Giornale, signore? (Newspaper mister?)", A young voice joins in their conversation, breaking in Italian.

"Grazie. Mantenga il cambiamento. (Thanks. And keep the change.)", Fernando answers, taking a newspaper and handing the boy a 5 euro bill.

The boy runs off with a smile, saying "Il dio li benedice! (God bless you!)", before he left.

"5 Euro Dollars for a 25 cent newspaper? You made that boy's day.", Gadget asks.

"I don't like to deal with loose change. Hmmm... Lets see here.", Fernando answers.

Fernando starts quoting from the pages in between, "Billionaire Industrialist Christiano Attacked In Home Ambush. Presumed Dead. In the early morning hours of the night Mr. Christiano's home was attack, reminisant of the Joseph Polancco attack of last year..."

"Interesting.", Fernando says.

"Who would do such a thing?", Gadget asks.

"The SWA.", Fernando answers.

"The SWA? YOU MEAN TAMMY IS...*HRMPH!*", Gadget almost yelling.

Fernando's hand covers her mouth as many eyes points towards their direction.

"HUSH Woman! Look... We need to get out of here. We can finish this date some other time.", Fernando says.

Fernando helps Gadget up out of her seat, leaving a folds 50 Euro bill under his half empty coffee cup. They hastily walk around to the car, but not taking the most direct route, as Fernando suspected, they were being followed. Somewhere in mid-trip Gadget complains of the speed in which they are walking.

"Can't you slow down? You're going too fast for me!", Gadget asks.

Fernando stops for a few moments, taking her by the shoulder as if he were an angry lover to her, but looking over them.

"Look- we are being followed. If we can make it to the Porsche, you will be OK, its bullet proof.", Fernando says.

"But why did we take these extra unneeded blocks and turns?", Gadget asks.

"I needed to make sure that we were not being followed. Now that I know that we are, we need to get to the car as swiftly as possible.", Fernando answers.

He reaches into the inside of his belt and pulls out a tiny capsule and then places if into the cleavage of her breasts. She tries to complain, but he covers her mouth again. He then takes her by the arm and they quickly walk to the car again. He gives her instructions enroute.

"When I unlock the doors, you get into the car and lock them. Don't worry about me. That metal capsule I put in between your breasts is an emergency code to unlock the car and it will get you going to the safe house. There is a cell phone in the glove box. If I don't call it by the time you get back to the safe house- tell Hondo and Rose what happened.", Fernando says.

They get to the car in minutes, Fernando unlocks the doors with his remote control from across the street before giving the keys to Gadget. Fernando stops by the rear hatch, hiding Gadget's view from their pursuers. Once she is inside the car and the doors lock themselves again, Fernando starts to head down the street, reaching for his AA .45 inside his shoulder holster. A couple of mice can be seen following after him.

Gadget fumbles in between her breasts to get at the tiny capsule he placed in there. Not only did he shoved the capsule too deep in between them, they fell to the bottom of one of her bra cups Eventually she got it out. Unscrewing it opened the tiny capsule, revealing inside a tiny folds piece of paper. On that paper a code. Gadget recites it, "AISAPI-FITGMHFH-000326EM."

The car answers as its engine and dashboard turns on, "Request acknowledged.", Aisapi says.

Aisapi puts herself into gear and starts driving away. In the background, gunshots can be heard being fired. 


	124. Chapter 123

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 123: Dating Gadget, pt3<p>Fernando left shortly with Gadget, Hondo finished making his and Rose's breakfast. She was still in bed and just waking up when Hondo brought her breakfast into her. He set it down across her lap on a special bed tray and kissed her forehead lightly before he straightened. She smiled and told him that she loved him. Hondo replied the same and told her he would be back in a moment. He left quickly and returned with their breakfast.<p>

They ate slowly and chatted. Hondo was finished first so he sat on the edge of the bed while she finished. It felt good to be engaged even though nothing had really changed between them, it was like falling in love again all over, but better. He slow got close to her untill their noses met. She tried to keep the conversation going about them, of future plans and present problems, but Hondo kissed her mid sentence.

She kissed him back, softly and put her arms lovingly around him. They held each other for a few seconds. Rose then decided, as good as it felt, she needed to get up and get dressed. Hondo decided she could wait until she tickled him and he flipped off the bed. He just laid there so Rose gasped and jumped out of bed and from under the covers even though she was in her nighty and swore she wouldn't get out from under the covers with him there. She panicked and got down over him calling his name. He had much worse tumbles, but was not a bad actor. He popped his eyes open, pulled her quickly into an embrace and kissed her again. From this he got a half delighted half mad squeal from her. When he let her go she jumped up and started scolding him. Hondo just sat there admiring her in her nighty. Nothing showed, but it fit her well, very well! She realized why he was staring, gasped and pulled a blanket off the bed to draw around her. Promptly she kicked Hondo out the room so she could dress. She acted a bit mad, but she realized she loved him too much to be mad and she deserved that from tickling him.

Hondo went to the living room to watch the news and was soon joined by a dressed and slightly blushing Rosie. After a few quick teases and a hug they finished watching the news together. The day went by slowish, but the time together and the rest was much needed and appreciated.

It was late afternoon when things picked up. Hondo and Rose were in the basement. Rose was polishing a few guns and Hondo was carefully tinkering with some equipment and they both were watching a science program on a small TV set. They both heard Fernando's car pull in the drive and looked at each other with a bit of surprise. Both had figured they would be gone until at least dark. Hondo walked upstairs to the rear door with Rose right behind him when he was almost was knocked down by the door flying open and a steaming mousette running through it.

"What was that?", Rose asks as she sat on the floor.

"Did someone get the number of that truck?", Hondo asked as he sat sprawled against the wall.

It was obviously that it was Gadget. She was looking about quickly and finally saw Hondo and Rose. Hondo stood up and then helped Rose up. As he turned to question Gadget, he was grabbed by the shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"Please,yougottohelphim! He'! Idon'tknowwhattodo,Idon'! !", Gadget speed talked and wailed. Hondo could take only so much so after a minute or so he slapped her which started her to sobbing. She leans against him and cried.

"What's the matter?", Rose asked with a very confused look on her face.

"I've no Idea. I'm as cornfused as you are!", Hondo replied. "Gadget, stop crying and tell me what's happened, and... Hey, where's Fernando?"

"I don't see him by the car.", Rose says as she looks into the door.

"Gadget, stop your bawling and tell me what's going on?, NOW!", Hondo barked the last bit which made Gadget and Rose both jump. Gadget straightened up and started talking.

"Fernando and I were in town, I was arguing with him over stuff I know he was right on, but I just couldn't let him be right even though he was and I felt like I was not doing good as a rescue ranger and he was as a shoot them up agent...", Gadget starts to ramble.

"I don't care who was right, where is Fernando?", Hondo asks sternly which made Gadget shrink back a bit.

"Well, we were being watched and I talked too loud and gave away that we were involved with the SWA. Then somebody jumped at what I said and started following us. Fernando knew but made sure with a few evasive turns and they continued following us. He shoved a capsule down my... Uh, well he gave me his car's code and made me get in. He told me if he didn't call right away to tell you what happened.", Gadget says.

"This isn't his first time he'll be alright.", Hondo says.

"But I heard shooting as I left!", Gadget says loudly.

"Eh, he usually wear bullet proof armor.", Hondo says.

"Really! Good.", Gadget says with some relief.

"'Course, since he was dressed up for fun and not hunting trouble he might not have.", Hondo says.

"WHAT?", Gadget shouted.

"And he didn't call like he said he would, right?", Rose asked.

"That's true! He's still missing! We have to call the police!", Gadget yelled.

"Can't. He's not been missing for twentyfour hours yet.", Hondo says as he went to sit on the couch. Rose followed and Gadget just stood there for a bit. She finally trotts over.

"You have to go after him!", Gadget wailed.

"Aww, he'll be alright. Fernando can take anything.", Hondo says.

"That's true.", Gadget says softly.

"I'm going to go make some tea.", Rose says and got up and left. After a minute Hondo spoke again.

"Fernando should be fine, no worries.", Hondo says.

"Good.", Gadget says with a sigh.

"But of course his is getting older and ya never know when his number will be up.", Hondo says. He could hear Rose clear her throat. Hondo was a bit worried as always, but he knew to run off right now was useless and if Fernando did by it, it would be up to him to finish what was started.

"What!", Gadget squeals at his remark.

"Hondo!", Rose scolded.

"I'm sure he's fine.", Hondo says.

"I hope so.", Gadget says as she sat down nervously and accepts a cup of tea from Rose.

"Course, I've been wrong before and these guys are getting smarter and they might have thrown five or six at him. And if one hit his glasses, they would win with guns. Course they might just knock him out and torture him for info...", Hondo was cut short as Gadget spit her tea across the room, jumping up spilling her hot tea on Hondo and raced to the basement. Hondo yelped as the hot tea hit him. Rose rushed over with a towel and helped him dry quickly then they both ran to the basement. By the time they got there Gadget had grenades, pistols, rifles and ammo out. Hondo and Rose rushed her and grabbed her in one fell swoop.

"Let me go!", Gadget howled.

"No!", Rose yelled.

"What in blue blazes has got into you, woman?", Hondo asks loudly.

"If you won't save him, I will!", Gadget shouted.

"I don't think so. We need to wait and give him time. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow noon, I'll call the SWA and we'll see what we can do. Going off half cocked will only make matters worse.", Hondo says.

"I don't care! Its my fault and I have to save him!", Gadget wailed.

"And ruin his saving you? If that was his last saving I'll make sure you don't ruin it.", Hondo says.

"You can't stop me!", Gadget yelled.

"I think she lost it.", Hondo says to Rose.

"What will we do? Rose asks concerned.

"Put her in solitary until she cools off.", Hondo says. They dragged her to a empty cage like cell and set her in. Rose got out first and made ready to lock it in case Gadget tried anything and she look as if she may. Hondo retreated and locked the door. He knew her tail tricks, so he welded it in a couple of spots that could be ground off easily when she cooled off. Gadget curls into a little ball in the back and sobbed. Hondo and Rose left her alone to settle down and think.

"Did we have to lock her up?", Rose asked.

"Does a Gadget strapping on guns and grenades sound safe to you?", Hondo asked.

"Not at all!", Rose says.

"I agree. Shes not herself and she'll get herself and Fernando killed if she goes off. I don't like it either, but its easier to try to win her forgiveness for this than to try to win forgiveness from ourselves if we turn her loose and she gets killed.", Hondo says.

"True, but what about Fernando?", Rose asked.

"I don't know. I'm a bit worried, but to move now is suicide. They will expect that since them most definitely saw Gadget escape. All we can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best.", Hondo says.

"Your right.", Rose says. They held each other for a moment then went off to prepare for the worst. Rose to the kitchen to make up some food and Hondo to the supply room for guns, ammo, and explosives. 


	125. Chapter 124

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 124: Dating Gadget, pt4<p>Fernando manages to elude his pursuers in a dark alley not far from where he left Gadget in the car. But it was already too late, she and the Porsche were gone. Fernando takes a careful look down both ways of the road before continuing onward.<p>

Gadget was fumbling about the inside of the car, looking for various items, which she thinks she could use. There was little to be found: A cellphone, small fire extinguisher, bottle of 'Flat Fix', a map of Italy and several home made MP3 music CDs. Gadget takes the cellphone and tries to make a call, but finds that it is restricted to just a couple of numbers and required a pass key to make a call. In frustration, she throws it back to the glove box.

Fernando walks down the street by the fence that runs along the river for a couple of blocks, noticing that he was being followed again. This time, he takes the direct approach, turning around to face them and walk right up to them, to see what they would do. Worst came to worse, he would make a break for it by jumping into the river and fly across it.

Walking towards them, he notices that they had closed in formation a little tighter, but he was going to walk right between them and fight them if he had too. As expected, one of them tried to grab his arm as he walked right by them. Another tried to grab his arm and ends up being judo thrown onto the first.

Others join in the fight, outnumbering him six to one with him on the winning side for the moment. But then he realizes his mistake- the longer he fought, the more likely he would to lose, for this is one of him versus who knows how many through out Rome. As he tried to make his escape, somebody in the crowd draws a gun and fires. It missed, but Fernando freezes momentarily.

"Freeze right there, signore.", a voice in the group says, in a thick Italian accent.

Others take to Fernando and hold him. A balding mouse with sun glasses approach him.

"They were right about you, Fernando G. So, come with us peacefully.", the bald mouse says.

"If I refuse?", Fernando asks.

"You won't refuse.", the bald mouse answers.

"Can I ask who you people are?", Fernando asks.

"I'm Enrico Belucci, my men and I are from Section One.", the bald mouse answers, showing off some identification.

"What does Section One want to do with me?", Fernando asks.

A black van with no windows pulls up to them, opening a side sliding door, revealing a more than appropriate comfortable seating inside.

"Get inside and I'll explain.", Enrico says.

"And if I don't want to get inside?", Fernando asks.

"You do not have much of a choice in this matter.", Enrico answers.

Fernando takes a step towards the fence and places his arm on it.

"What ever it is to be said, it can be said right here and now.", Fernando says.

"You coming with us peacefully or we have to force you to come?", Enrico asks.

"Well, putting it those words...", Fernando answers.

Fernando tightly grasp the railing of the fence, jumps upon the railing and pushes off hard against it, diving towards the water of the river some 30 feet below. As soon as he picks up speed, he unfurls his wings and flies across the river to the bank on the other side though he had to climb up the embankment to get back to street level. Enrico can be heard yelling across the distance, "He's A Flying Squirrel? Nothing In The Reports said Nothing Of This! Call for Back Up On The Other Side And Don't Let Him Get Away!"

It is too late, for Fernando has already disappears in the crowds. Fernando thinks to himself out loud as he gets away, "Section Two wants me, now Section One... What is going on? Is momma bird come to the aide of her chicks finally? At least Gadget got away. Now I have to get to the hideout somehow. Unless..."

Fernando hails a cab and gives it directions to take him to an undisclosed location near St. Peter's Square in the Vatican. He pays off the driver and leave a large tip. The cab drives away as Fernando looks around at his surroundings. Once he is familiar with his surroundings, he starts to walk.

After walking several long block, Fernando walks up to a guarded gate. Two armed guards point their guns at him as a third approach him.

"This is private property. Please continue along your way down the street.", the guard says.

"Is this not the private offices of the SWA? I need to speak to a Mister Jean Croche if he is available.", Fernando explains.

"No such person works here.", the guard answers, as the other two get closer with back up, all bearing arms.

"Tell him it's CIA Agent Fernando G., with a matter that involves Section One.", Fernando explains.

The guards all look at each other dumbfounds for the moment. Fernando slowly goes into to his pocket and pulls out his wallet, showing his ID to verify who he is with what he said. The guard doing the questioning walks to the booth and picks up the phone, talking to somebody on the other side. After a few moments on the phone, he gets off and approaches Fernando, snapping his fingers before throwing Fernando to the wall and frisking him. Fernando's AA .45 is found and taken, along with a couple of magazines of ammunition. He is told to stay there until further orders.

For a while Fernando stands by the wall in the assumed position, stripped of his gun and ammunition, with guards having their weapons drawn on him. Fernando's sensitive hearing can pick up footsteps heading towards his direction from within the compound's parking lot. A female's voice gives them orders, "Give me his belongings. I'll take care of it from here."

The footsteps arrive closer to Fernando. Somebody puts his hand on his wrist and pulls it away from the wall, then onto his shoulder to turn him around from the wall as the female asks questions.

"What is going on with Section One?", Female voice asks.

Fernando can see that it was Ferro with Marco and Angelica.

"Oh, Its you Ferro. I was expecting Jean.", Fernando says.

"Nobody walks though these gates so easily anymore. So, what is this going on with Section One?", Ferro says.

"Well, long story short, while discussing the headlines with a date, they attack us.", Fernando says.

Fernando hands her the newspaper opens to the story of Mr. Christiano's assassination attempt.

"You sure it was them?", Ferro asks.

"One of them, a Mister Enrico Belucci, showed me some ID stating that he was of Section One.", Fernando answers.

"What of your date? Who was she and where is she now?", Ferro asks.

"You know Gadget, well, I hid her in my car and she should be at 'home' now.", Fernando answers.

"I see. Come with me then.", Ferro says.

"Sounds like Section One is getting sloppy.", Marco says.

Ferro gives Fernando back his gun and magazines, he promptly puts them away. Ferro starts to walk back into the compound with Fernando, Marco and Angelica behind her. They continue their conversation inside the parking lot.

"Describe to me what this Enrico looks like.", Ferro says.

"Well, he's a mouse about 5-9, 5-10; a bit on the heavy side, mid 40's I would say, and balding. He was working in civilian clothes with a leather bomber type jacket.", Fernando answers.

"I see. And the others?", Ferro asks.

"Several males, all younger, late 20s to early 30s, all wearing civilian clothes. I noticed that when the police came, a couple of them showed off ID and the police went away.", Fernando answers.

They enter a building, passing by more guards along the way.

"I see you stepped up security since I was last here.", Fernando says.

"Its your fault that we had too.", Ferro says.

Ferro opens a door to her office and takes to her desk. Fernando and Marco take to the seats in front of her desk while Angelica closes the door and stands guard by it. Ferro picks up the phone and dials it.

"Hello Mr. Belucci, this is Ferro from Section Two . Yes, I have a question to ask. Why are you and your men harassing an American Operative Agent who is working with us on a case? Yes, Fernando G. He described you to a Tee. Understand that we work together on the large cases but until then we are separate, and we hire those who are necessary to our cause. Yes, he is on our payroll, so leave him along before I jump on the Dragon's tail and give him an earful and he does the same to you. Goodbye sir. And take care.", Ferro says on the phone.

Ferro hangs up the phone and folds her hands on her desk. Fernando starts to talk before she does.

"I'm not on your payroll.", Fernando says.

"I had to tell him something to get him off your tail. Speaking of tail, want to see Tammy?", Ferro asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Why not?", Ferro asks.

"Isn't this her work place? As such, I do not want to disturb her from her job here. I'll see her when she returns home.", Fernando asks.

"Still a professional after all. You could see her if you want too. She's probably writing up reports in her dorm room.", Ferro answers.

"No thank you..", Fernando says.

"Have it your way then.", Ferro says.

"I do have a request.", Fernando says.

"And what would that be?", Ferro asks.

"I need a ride 'home'. These idiots force me to throw away mine in saving Gadget.", Fernando answers.

"We are not responsible or taking you home.", Ferro says.

"Ferro, if I may, I'll take him back to the hideout.", Marco says.

"All your reports in order?", Ferro asks.

"Yes they are.", Marco answers.

"You sure you want to do this?", Ferro asks.

"Why not? Consider it more intel gathering.", Marco asks.

"Then do as you must, and get out of my office.", Ferro answers.

"Huh?", Fernando asks.

Marco starts to get up and walk to the door. He signals to Angie to follow him. Fernando follows after them.

"I'm out. See you later...", Marco says.

The door closes behind them as they stand in the main area of the administrative.

"What was that about?", Fernando asks.

"She thinks that this matter could have been resolved without her or the agency's involvement.", Marco answers.

"Really? And what would you have done?", Fernando asks.

Marco starts to walk to leave the office and exit to the building to the parking lot where he has his Ferrari/Fiat 612 parked.

"If they brought over the luxury van with the comfy seats, gone with them.", Marco says.

"But that's because you know them. I don't. And since I don't, I do not get into cars or vans of people I do not know.", Fernando says.

"Consider yourself lucky that you were not shot at.", Marco says.

"They did shoot at me, but apparently, these guys can't hit the broad side of a barn.", Fernando says.

"We are all marksmen and firearms experts, Fernando. Believe me, if they wanted to shoot to hit or kill, you would not be here right now. So stop kidding yourself, you are not as good as you make yourself out to be.", Marco says.

"So, how did last night's mission turn out?", Fernando asks.

"I can't disclose details, but Mr. Christiano may have gotten away.", Marco answers.

"And how was Tammy in the mission.", Fernando says.

"She did her mission objective as ordered.", Marco says.

"Why the concern in your voice?", Fernando asks.

"Tammy did follow her orders, but that was all. Bink on the other hand went beyond her orders and managed to stop several of Mr. Christiano's thugs from circling back around and taking some of us out. Look, you know we are a small group, following orders are just the minimum requirement to a mission. We all have to go above and beyond, you know how that is.", Marco answers.

"So Tammy just did what she was told and nothing more?", Fernando asks.

"You got it.", Marco answers.

"Tell me, in past mission performance, has she ever gone above and beyond?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Marco answers.

"Then you need to talk to her about that.", Fernando says.

"Maybe you could for us.", Marco says.

"I'm not her boss. You guys write her pay check, and you guys need to tell her what you expect from her.", Fernando says.

They stand around a silver car in the parking lot. Marco presses the remote on his keychain. He then opens the door and allows Angelica to enter first and buckle herself into the back seat.

"Care for a bit of lunch?", Marco asks.

"Why you ask? They don't feed you in there?", Fernando asks.

"I tire of their cafeteria food though it is good at times. I just need a change of scenery.", Marco answers.

"Well, my date and I were about to have lunch but were interrupted. So, what do you recommend?", Fernando asks.

"What are you in the mood for?", Marco asks.

"I really don't care. No, wait- I'll make something when I get home. You're welcomed to stay if you like.", Fernando answers.

"You make it sound tempting. Alright. What are you going to make?", Marco asks.

"I don't know exactly. Definitely some meat dish, maybe with a bit of pasta. Some vegetables, sauce. Can we drop by a farmer's market to pick up a few things?", Fernando asks.

"I think I know of good one along the way.", Marco answers.

"Good.", Fernando says.

They did stop at a Farmer's market along the way, where Fernando picks up a few fresh vegetables, pasta, eggs, a couple of bottles of wine, some fresh beef and a side of ham. Marco just looks at the load Fernando was carrying back to the car. He discusses the items with him while in route back to the safe house.

"I thought you wanted a couple of things...", Marco says.

"Just think of it as stocking up for war.", Fernando says.

"You squirrels are always stocking up for war.", Marco says.

"You mice don't give us much choice.", Fernando says.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Marco asks.

"You know- Mice steal. Squirrels stow away. Rats steal more. Chipmunks... Well, what ever chipmunks do, it is because they are chipmunks.", Fernando answers.

"I think we are all past of old wives tales and fairy tales of that cave furs used too believe in. What you intend to make with all that stuff?", Marco asks.

"Just a simple pasta and meat dish with meat sauce and a few vegetables, not tomato and meat sauce.", Fernando answers.

"I see. It might take too long for us to stay.", Marco says.

"Not really. Soon as the pasta is in the roaring water, the meat will take about 20 minutes. No more than a half hour for everything.", Fernando says.

"Make it 15, and I'll stay. But I have to call.", Marco says.

"I'll see what I can do... Shit.", Fernando says.

"What?", Marco asks.

"I forgot that I have to make a call.", Fernando answers.

"So, why don't you?", Marco asks.

Fernando pulls out his cell phone and makes a call to the cell phone in the Porsche, but no one answers. Fernando tries another number, that of the safe house itself. Several rings later, somebody answers, Being the only male in there, It was easy to know who it was.

"Hello Hondo.", Fernando says.

"Good to hear you're alive, with Gadget storming in there in a panic and all.", Hondo says.

"So she actually does care then?", Fernando asks.

"She was about to hit Rome with everything in the gun cellar if Rose and I did not lock her up in one of those empty rooms down there. Had to weld the door shut too.", Hondo answers.

"Hondo, release Gadget, and have her rest in the living room until I get there. And tell her that I'm fine.", Fernando says.

"You sure about that?", Hondo asks.

"I think you and Rose can keep her calmed down until I get there... Uhm... In less than a half hour.", Fernando answers.

"If you so insist.", Hondo says.

"See you later.", Fernando says.

Fernando hangs up the phone before Hondo can reply.

"So they locked up your date?", Marco asks.

"And welded the door shut.", Fernando answers.

"Jeesh- with friends like that... Who needs a chaperone?", Marco asks.

"Gadget can be dangerous, and locked up in the weapon's basement, she was about to let loose on Rome.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Marco says.

"Gadget is a girl of extremes. I just want to keep her on the nice side of extremes.", Fernando says.

"We all want that in a wife or girlfriend, but women are just too unstable for themselves at times. Why can't they be little girls all the time?", Marco asks.

"Because they have to grow up and we have to eventually marry them.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah, we must. Don't we?", Marco asks.

"Look, I'm no expert on girls, but I try to do what is right for them... Often failing in the process since each girl is so different. But they cannot fault me for not trying.", Fernando answers.

"They can fault you for trying too hard.", Marco says.

"I rather be damned for doing something then damned for doing nothing.", Fernando says.

"Well, you might as well get the coals from hell running in the kitchen...", Marco says.

"Why?", Fernando asks.

"Because we are here.", Marco answers.

Marco pulls into the driveway of the safe house, and stops by the front door. They help Fernando get his things from the trunk. He walks into the house with the bags. Neither Hondo nor Rose was upstairs, but there was a loud buzzing and grinding sound coming from the basement. Marco puts the car in the rear parking lot and enters through the rear door while Fernando prepares for lunch in the kitchen as he puts away some of the things in the refrigerator. The rest he leaves on the serving island to prepare the meal. Marco signals Angelica to join Fernando in the kitchen. Without telling her anything, she goes through the lower cabinets and takes out the assorted pots, pans, and other utensils.

Fernando stops and looks at Angelica for the moment and lets out a sigh. She just smiled back at him and continued with cleaning up the prep area. Fernando signals at Marco, asking what Angelica was doing.

"Let her help out. She likes to be part of the action.", Marco says.

"Alright. This is a simple pasta and meat dish. No tomato sauce though tomatoes will be cooked with the meat.", Fernando says.

"She can do the basics and learn the rest. Let her do the pasta.", Marco says.

"You heard your handler... Do it.", Fernando says.

Angelica takes care of the pasta preparation as Fernando chops up the meat into strips and the spices and vegetables into cubes. The tomatoes are also diced and all are thrown into a frying pan, a bit of olive oil, fried to brown the meat and release its juices. A little wine is added to the combo, and the alcohol burns off. Angelica gets the pasta ready in no time.

Meanwhile, Hondo and Rose work hard to get Gadget freed from her prison. 


	126. Chapter 125

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 125: Dating Gadget, pt5<p>After Hondo got off the phone with Fernando he went and told Rose the good news. She gave a sigh of relief and leans against Hondo. He put his arms around Rosie and they stood there for a second.<p>

"You need to go tell Gadget, you know.", Rose says.

"I know. Fernando wants me to turn her loose now that she can know he's alright, but I'll be sleeping a lot lighter until she's gone!", Hondo says. Rose giggled.

"You'd better get at it.", Rose says.

"Your gonna come tell her with me.", Hondo stated.

"Oh no. You decided to lock her up, you deal with her.", Rose says as she tried to back away, but Hondo still ha hold of her right hand.

"Oh yes you are.", Hondo says. He started off to the basement with Rose in tow. She complains a bit, but went along.

When they got to the basement, Gadget was still in the back corner rolled into a whimpering little ball. She never liked to see some one hurt and to think that it might have been her fault or that she could have stopped it and to be held back from correcting it never did well with her. She always let it get to her in a bad way and it scared a person to think if something really bad happened, what would happen to her. They walked up to the cage. Rose stopped short and whispers to Hondo that she would get the grinder. Hondo stood at the door for a moment to see if Gadget would look up.

"Gadget?", Hondo says.

"Go away!", she whimpered in a muffled way as her face was buried.

"I have news.", Hondo says.

Gadget's head shot up showing her red eyes and tear stained face. "He's dead, isn't he?", Gadget shouted. She jumped up and lunged at Hondo who was on the other side so all she did was hit the bars and fall to the floor. She hit the floor on her knees and buried her face in her hands. "It's my fault, I killed him!", she looks up at Hondo. "Why couldn't you let me go after him? He was a friend. I never got along well with him and I'll never agree with him totally and I'll always love my husband, but..."

"You'd have gotten killed or...", Hondo was cut off. Gadget jumped up and pressed her face into the bars to look at Hondo.

"I wish I had! I can't bear this! Kill me, please, KILL ME! Put me out of this I can't...", it was Gadget's turn to be cut short. Hondo reached through the bars and knocks her on the head like Chip would do to Dale, but a tad harder.

"You stop that talk! If Fernando were dead, how much more would you be needed, and how hard would if be to the rest of us to have you dead without cause?", Hondo thundered. Gadget starts quietly crying again.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being selfish and stupid. I'm ashamed of the way I am behaving and.. Wait! What did you say, 'If Fernando was dead'?", Gadget near yells the last.

"Yes, you also have a very bad habit of talking before I'm through. He called and he's fine. He just couldn't get to a phone sooner.", Hondo says. Gadget started cheering. Hondo looks over at Rose who had just been standing there wide eyed through it all with a grinder in her hands.

"You women. I'll never understand you!", Hondo says to Rose.

"Us women?", Rose starts to shout.

"No time for arguments. Just plug this thing in, please?", Hondo says.

Rose quickly plugged it in. Hondo welded it a little too good and Gadget was antsy. Hondo barely hear Fernando and it sounded like Marco get in upstairs. They finally got through. Hondo opened the door, expecting Gadget to run upstairs to see Fernando, but instead she attacked Hondo. Gadget was a small sized mouse but with lot strength for her size, but Hondo was a very large mouse with excellent strength for his size. She only knocks him back but she tried her best to clobber him.

"YOU OVERGROW LUG! FIRST YOU WON'T LET ME RESCUE A FRIEND, THEN YOU WELD ME IN A CAGE, THEN YOU LET ME GO ON LIKE A FOOL AND GET SUICIDAL OVER A DEAD GUY WHO ISN'T DEAD!", Gadget screamed. All of a sudden a smaller, but madder mousette launched into Gadget and knocked her off of the puzzled Hondo.

"YOU KEEP YOUR MEET HOOKS OFF MY GUY! YOUR TOO SELFRIGHTEOUSS TO EVEN THINK IT WAS YOUR FAULT...", Rose yelled. After that Hondo could not understand what either of them were yelling as it was too fast and garbled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Hondo yelled, but he was totally ignored, or it could be they just plain couldn't hear him.

For a brief moment Gadget had Rose pinned and Hondo seized the opportunity, literally. He grabbed Gadget's tail and lifted her off the ground with his left hand. Rosie tried to attack again and was stopped with his right grabbing her by the shirt.

"OK, settle down!", Hondo growled. By that time Fernando had heard the fight and heads down to see what was up. 


	127. Chapter 126

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 126: Dating Gadget, pt6<p>From the staircase Fernando looks at them. "AHEM...", he says.<p>

The three of them look at him back.

"I'm making some lunch, pasta with grilled meat and veggies. It will be done in 15 minutes. You want- be there.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts walking up the stairs. Gadget wrestles her way off Hondo and runs after him.

"Fernando, wait!", Gadget says.

Fernando keeps on going and stops at the dining area where she catches up to him. She grabs him by the arm and tries to turn him around. Fernando just turns half way to look back at her, while keeping an eye on the kitchen. He sweeps her hand off his arm. Hondo and Rose go upstairs for the moment.

"Don't ever grab me like that again.", Fernando says.

"No, but... I'm sorry.", Gadget says.

Fernando continues to walk into the kitchen, pointing at the various items to be thrown into the skillet. Angelica complies, stirring the contents as he explains to her how.

"Sorry for what?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know, I know I just am.", Gadget answers.

"Look- this is what I meant by being a Rescue Ranger- making sure that the one being rescued is fine is the top priority. You as the rescuer have no choice but to throw your life away for them. I told you that I would do so for you, I just have and I will do it again. You being rescued should have sat and waited.", Fernando says.

"But, I'm a Founding Rescue Ranger!", Gadget says.

"You going back into Rome loaded up with weapons with nothing go on, how far would you get? Hell, the police would have arrest you for weapons possession. Now, tell me, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?", Fernando explains and asks.

"You were in trouble because of me and I wanted to rescue you from your situation.", Gadget answers.

"You could not have rescued him from who had him caught. In fact, you would have been killed if you tried.", Marco says, sitting on the far end of the dining table.

"Just listen to him, alright?", Fernando asks.

Fernando makes the finishing touches on the meal, and then gives Angelica the cue to serve some to Marco and herself. She fixes a couple of plates and sends them over to the table. Fernando follows after her with a couple of glasses, a pitcher of water and a bottle of wine. Marco fills the two glasses with wine for the two of them. Fernando continues talking, "Look Gadget. I don't know what is bothering you, and I don't really care. But right now your actions are interfering with this whole mission. Either follow my directions or get out of the way."

Gadget never had those words told to her like that. So she sits there in self pity, falling into a momentary depression, then a momentary lapse of reason. "How do I know you are Fernando?", Gadget asks.

Fernando just sighs before giving that question any respect. He sets himself two plates of food, and brings them to the table with two empty glasses. He places one set in front of Gadget and the other to where he would sit. He takes the wine bottle and fills their glasses with it before returning it to Marco. As he sits in front of his plate, Fernando takes out his AA .45 and places it by Gadget's plate once after he removes the ammunition from within and disarms it.

"I am not even going to answer that question, Gadget. Even with the latest DNA Tests, full body scans, biometrics identification methods being used, you would not believe that I am me. But, if I were a fake or a clone, I would not remember this.", Fernando says as he takes a bullet out of the magazine and places it between his thumb and forefinger.

Fernando leans over to her and places the bullet between the cleavage of her breasts and pushes it down deeper between them. He then takes his finger out from there continuing to stare into her eyes and then places a finger to her lips in gesture to keep her quiet.

"When I unlock the doors, you get into the car and lock them. Don't worry about me.", Fernando says.

Gadget just nods at him.

"Now Gadget, I know Tammy is one of your best female friends. I am not going to take that away from you two. But you can't be friends if one of you is dead. I have to make sure that we all come out of this alive. Now Gadget, do you accept me as who I am?", Fernando asks.

Gadget nods before answering, "I do.", she says.

"Enjoy your lunch then.", Fernando says.

Gadget looks at her food, taking fork in hand and starts moving things about on her plate. Hondo and Rose come in from upstairs. Before Hondo can ask about the food, Fernando tells him that it's on the stove, on very low heat to keep it warm. Both Hondo and Rose look at it, wondering what to do. Based on an old Roman Empire meal, with the only modification being the pasta and fried tomato with the meat and vegetables. But otherwise it looked like a separated casserole that needed assembly. And it smells better than most things they have had, though better would not be the word for it, more like different while still being appetizing.

Hondo and Rose decided to serve themselves and sit down with the rest of the group. They brought soda with them from the frig, instead of going for the wine. In a few minutes, Marco and Angelica finish with their meal. Angelica cleans up their area and puts away the glasses and dishes in the dish dishwasher. Marco gets his things and both start walking to the door, after saying thanks for the meal.

Gadget does not eat much of her lunch. She just kept moving things around on her plate. Hondo decides to make a comment about it.

"You know there are thousands of starving kids in the world who would not play with their food...", Hondo says.

Gadget stops and looks at him.

"You lied to me.", Gadget says.

"He did not lied to you. He was following my orders. You have to disavow any knowledge if anyone gets caught. Furthermore, you are not to act half cocked and attempt any rescues without getting intel first. Hondo followed those orders to a 'T'. You on the other hand wanted to set Rome on fire. Rome already burned once under Nero. We do not need it to burn again under Gadget. So if you want to blame someone, blame me.", Fernando says.

Gadget can only look at Fernando, unsure of what to say.

Fernando continues with his meal, finishing up the last few bites before putting the glass and dish in the dishwasher. He looks over to everyone before telling them that he was going to retire for a while in his room.

Once in his room, he takes off his shoes and lays down in bed. Gadget joins him to discuss what happened but not before spending sometime downstairs with Hondo and Rose with their lunch first.

Rosie looks over at Gadget poking food around on her plate. She tried a more subtle approach that Hondo.

"You gonna eat that?", she asked, holding her fork in a manner hopeful that Gadget would shove her plate over. Gadget just glared at her. Rose grinned innocuously.

"Um, Hondo?", Gadget says quietly.

"Mmhmm?"

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, and attacked you, and called you a liar. I wasn't acting like myself.", she says

Hondo looks over his glasses at her. "That an apology?"

"I guess so...", she replies.

"I guess I should apologize too.", Rose said after shoveling several forkfuls of pasta into her mouth, pasta being one of her favorite foods. "I'm sorry I jumped on you, Gadget. That was not nice for me to do that to a friend. Although you should expect me to do that to someone who lays a finger on Hondo."

"I understand. Thank you. I would have done the same in your situation.", Gadget says. Rose smiles and stares at Gadget's plate

"Seriously, are you gonna finish that?", Rose asks.

Gadget sighs and shoves her plate over. "Here!", she says and goes upstairs to talk to Fernando.

Hondo is staring over his glasses at Rose, grinning, "You sure can put away that stuff."

"Fighting makes me hungry. And I have an enormous capacity for pasta.", Rose answers.

Fernando lays in bed with his arm over his eyes, his glasses on the nightstand next to the bed. His gun has been put into its place under the pillow. Sleep does not come because it is not what is intended to be.

According from what he gathered at the SWA, Tammy and Bink are fine, though the somber mood denotes that things with the agency are not as happy as it should be. Since no word of the mission had been stated, other than what was released in the newspaper, he has to speculate that it was a success. More so than expected, since Section One's actions tells him that they do not want others to know of the details, even in guessing them.

Gadget enters his room without warning or notice, just walks into his room without even knocking.

"Do you mind? I wanted to be left alone for a while.", Fernando asks.

"You answered that you wanted black roses and the women in red dresses in your funeral. Can I ask why?", Gadget asks.

"Why are you asking?", Fernando asks.

Gadget walks over to the edge of the bed and sits on it.

"We still have a date to finish, and that was the last thing we were talking about before we got chased.", Gadget says.

"Don't you know what either one signify?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Gadget answers.

"A black rose signifies a 'Love Immortal- beyond life, space and time.', Vampires used to give them to that special someone for that reason.", Fernando says.

"Why would you want that?", Gadget asks.

"You know Gadget, there is nothing worse than dying for somebody and then being forgotten.", Fernando answers.

"But, I would never forget... You.", Gadget says.

"Let see. You remember Geehaw?", Fernando asks.

"That was my father.", Gadget answers.

"And Aethyia?", Fernando asks.

"That was my mother.", Gadget answers.

"How about Chip Maplewood?", Fernando asks.

"That's my husband, and he's not dead.", Gadget answers.

"Then, Fernando G.?", Fernando asks.

"That's you, silly. You're not dead.", Gadget answers.

"You sure about that?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Gadget answers.

"OK. Now, how about Tammy Squirrel?", Fernando asks.

"That my friend, and she's not dead either.", Gadget answers.

"Granted.", Fernando says.

"Then what are you trying to get at?", Gadget asks.

"Two things.", Fernando answers.

"Which are?", Gadget asks.

"Act with integrity, no regrets.", Fernando answers.

"That's it?", Gadget asks.

"That was just one.", Fernando answers.

"Then explain.", Gadget says.

"If I would have lost my life to save yours, I would do it without question, hesitation, or second thoughts. I would do as I must and damned be the consequences.", Fernando says.

Gadget sighs.

"You're just saying to say it.", Gadget says.

"I was hoping you would say that, because it brings number two.", Fernando says.

"Which is?", Gadget asks.

"We are soldiers. Our choice has been made for us.", Fernando answers.

"What choice is that?", Gadget asks.

"You don't get it, do you?", Fernando asks.

"Just tell me.", Gadget answers.

"That choice is to put our lives before others so that they can be saved. We don't choose the situation in which we have to rescue someone, it comes to us. From a simple cat stuck in a tree, or a fallen car in a lake, to government involved kidnapping conspiracies- we do it all. And as far as I know- none of us, as in those in this mission, has ever walked away from a call to rescue. Nor have we walked away after only doing half the job. So, you tell me Gadget, in doing what I had to do for you, does it matter what happens to me in the end?", Fernando asks.

"Yes it does.", Gadget answers.

"Why?", Fernando asks.

"Why? Look mister- if somebody dies for me, then I want to know why.", Gadget says.

"You already know why, I have already told you.", Fernando says.

"You know what kind of stress that puts on the victim... On me?", Gadget asks.

"I hope you take this second chance to learn from it. To improve yourself from the lesson learned.", Fernando answers.

"I married Chip because of him rescuing me...", Gadget says.

"So the truth comes out.", Fernando says.

"No... I liked him a lot, I really do.", Gadget says.

"But before then, you thought that you could keep those emotions in check and just have him as a friend. But because he put his life before yours, it opens up a flood gate of emotions which you have been wrestling with, and married him because of them.", Fernando says.

"Yes...", Gadget says.

"Look Gadget. I cannot tell you how many times I was offered sex and or love as a reward from all the girls I have rescued, from my first day as a life guard at the pool where I worked at to... Eh... Tammy right now. But I have never taken advantage of any one of them, never took the reward. As for you, it moved your relationship with Chip to be that much closer, and closer, until one day you two married.", Fernando says.

"But you are taking advantage of Tammy.", Gadget says.

"I am not. What is happening between us is what happened to you and Chip. Its that I'm more emotionally colder than he will ever be.", Fernando says.

Gadget sighs.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know.", Gadget answers.

"Heh... If I did not know better, I would swear that you are having feeling for me because I rescued you by putting my life before yours.", Fernando says.

"...I do not...", Gadget says.

"That's what you say. How you are acting is different from the very words that come out of your lips.", Fernando says.

"Look, I'm just confused.", Gadget says.

"Confused, because when it happened once, with Chip, you could accept it. But now that it happened twice, with another- me, you don't know how to assess and deal those feelings for me- those same feelings that pushed you into marriage with Chip. Well... I see where that could be a problem, but there is also something else you could do.", Fernando says.

"What would that be?", Gadget asks.

"Get it out of your system.", Fernando answers.

"How?", Gadget asks.

"Reward your rescuer with what you think your life is worth.", Fernando answers.

Gadget tries to remove Fernando's arm off his eyes with one hand and slap him with the other. He catches her hand before it could strike, clamping down on both of them and hold her in place above him. They stay like that as they stare into each other's eyes in silence.

"Those are the lightest brown eyes I have ever seen. Why do you hide them behind those dark glasses.", Gadget says.

Fernando closes his eyes.

"Because I'm sensitive to light, it hurts my eyes.", Fernando says.

"No, don't close them.", Gadget says.

"Look, close the door and draw the shades down. Its too bright in here.", Fernando says.

"I need you to let me go to do that.", Gadget says.

At first he does not let her go, but eventually he does. Gadget goes over to the windows, drawing their shades and curtains closed. Then she walks over to the door and closes it before returning to the bed where she sits down next to him where he laid, putting her elbows at either side to his head to prop up her as she looks down at him. Fernando still has his eyes closed.

"You can open them up now, you know.", Gadget tells him.

Fernando slowly does, though as dark as the room was, to him it was like a bright sunny day. Gadget can barely make out the features she was looking at, but can after she gets used to the darkness.

"Well?", Fernando asks.

"Well what?", Gadget asks.

"Is this the end of a long date?", Fernando asks.

"What do you mean?", Gadget asks.

"You know- going out, some entertainment, some food, then his place or yours for a romantic solitude or just all out sex...", Fernando answers.

"I'm not here for that.", Gadget says.

"Then are you going to reward your rescuer with what you have to offer?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Gadget answers.

"Then why are you here?", Fernando asks.

"I forgot.", Gadget answers.

"Then, can I suggest you get off my bed and leave my room before this gets further than we would want to proceed?", Fernando asks.

Gadget brushes the hair on his forehead aside.

"Are you afraid of something happening between us?", Gadget asks.

"Frankly, I don't care what happens between us. I would still respect you, I will continue to like you and the relationship we have, but that line has to be drawn somewhere and we cannot cross it.", Fernando answers.

"Why you have to say it like that?", Gadget asks.

"Because Gadget- Here I am in my bed looking up at you and even though its not your style, but you being dressed up, made up and done up makes you look more lovely and enticing than the regular Gadget that I know.", Fernando answers.

"So you're saying that you're turned on by me?", Gadget asks.

"Turned on? Not yet. Attracted? Only by your physical presence.", Fernando asks.

"Oh. So what would it take to turn you on?", Gadget asks.

"You and I breaking a lot of personal rules we have and disrespecting those we care about.", Fernando answers.

"I see, so the line is already drawn.", Gadget says.

"Look, the want is there. The need is always there. And the urge is under a lot of restraint. But If we did do something, it would not be right even though we have agreed on it. I don't want to hurt you, you don't want to hurt me, and we don't want to hurt the others we care about so lets stop while we can.", Fernando says.

"Then, can I ask how far can we go without crossing that line?", Gadget asks.

"A friend once told me about 'Love without penetration.' But we cannot even acknowledge that.", Fernando answers.

"So you're saying that you love me?", Gadget asks.

"No. Look- we have feeling for each other that we cannot act upon ever. It would be like a very close brother and sister relationship between us.", Fernando answers.

"But such brother and sister can love each other.", Gadget says.

"And that is as far it would go.", Fernando says.

"Then you would not want some alone time with your sister? Hold her, tell her that things will be OK? Share your bed with her when she can't sleep because of the monsters in her room?", Gadget asks.

"I will do what I can for her.", Fernando answers.

Instead of getting a verbal answer, Fernando gets a physical one as Gadget puts her head on his chest and her arms around him.

"Look, I never done this with anyone else other than my husband, so he can never know about this.", Gadget says.

"Gadget, though the same applies to you of me and Tammy, there is nothing we are doing here and now to be ashamed of.", Fernando says.

"Its just...", Gadget says.

"You feel guilty about, don't you?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Gadget answers.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with friends holding each other and talking things out. If anything you and Chip should be doing this, and you and Chip should allow each other to share this much with others.", Fernando says.

"Do you?", Gadget asks.

"Me? As in?", Fernando asks.

"I know you and Tinkerbell have slept together.", Gadget answers.

"This is as far as we ever got, Gadget. Tink is one broken up fairy because of Peter Pan constantly abusing her for her fairy dust. So, yes- I do, with her, and others like Tammy and now you.", Fernando says.

"Others?", Gadget asks.

"If my bed can talk, it can speak of the numbers of emotional rescues it has seen and been part of. But none ever went as farther as this.", Fernando answers.

"But you have slept with these other women, right?", Gadget asks.

"Sleep as in just laying here passed out and snoring. Not premarital hanky panky.", Fernando answers.

"Why do you do it?", Gadget asks.

"Why? I often ask myself that. Look, to be honest with you right now, part of me says to take you as you are right here and now. That part of me won't be listened too, but it will be acknowledged and denied, because if I ignore it, it will just grow louder and louder until it is no longer ignored. But why I do this? It's part of our relationship that we would allow when needed. It would be best to allow it to happen. It would not be good to simply be cold to each other- in private. In public yes, but not in private like now.", Fernando explains.

"That does not answer my question.", Gadget answers.

"Why must you be here and now? Why must you hold on to me like you would your husband?", Fernando asks.

"Because for the first time in a longtime, I am getting scared and confused and I need something to hold on too, and that something is you.", Gadget answers.

"Then can you accept that as my answer?", Fernando asks.

"If I must.", Gadget answers.

"No disrespect to you, Gadget, but that's the answer you are going to get.", Fernando says.

"It feels like there is something more to it.", Gadget says.

"If there is, then so be it. I'm just here in bed with one of the more beautiful mouse ladies on the planet and nothing is going to happen. In fact Gadget, I need to shut down for a while.", Fernando says.

"Shut down?", Gadget asks.

"Nap. Sleep. You know... Got a nasty headache that can't seem to go away.", Fernando answers.

"Oh. Go ahead then.", Gadget says.

"I need to take my clothes off for that.", Fernando says.

"And put on your Pajamas?", Gadget asks.

"I sleep with as little as I can.", Fernando answers.

"Oh... Uhm... I'll go get you some aspirin then?", Gadget asks.

"Nothing works for these headaches. Just a lot of rest and sleep.", Fernando answers.

"So...", Gadget says.

Gadget gets up above him and starts undoing his shirt. He grabs her hand and holds them from going to the next button.

"What do you think you are doing?", Fernando asks.

"Getting you out of your clothes...", Gadget answers.

"Gadget, don't. Just leave. Please.", Fernando says.

"But...", Gadget says.

"No butts. I can undress myself, and I don't need your help in that.", Fernando says.

Fernando slowly gets up to sit on the edge of the bed. Gadget kneels next to him on the bed. He shakes his head, as if trying to shake off the demons with the jackhammers pounding away at his temples. He then gets up and staggers a couple of steps, then recomposes himself to almost normal as he takes off his shirt and puts it on the chair with the suit jacket. He then takes his pants off and carefully folds it on the chair. He then goes back to the edge of the bed and sits on it.

"You OK?", Gadget asks.

"Why you ask?", Fernando asks.

"You seemed to have staggered for a bit. Tell me the truth, were you shot?", Gadget asks.

"I'm fine Gadget. Just a little bit tired, and this body does not like being tired.", Fernando answers.

"That's the god's honest truth?", Gadget asks.

"Yes.", Fernando answers.

"Then forgive me.", Gadget says, more like to herself.

"Forgive you for what?", Fernando asks.

"I will be here while you sleep and keep watch over you.", Gadget answers.

"That won't be necessary.", Fernando says.

"Just humor my request and get into this bed for me.", Gadget says.

"I thought I would never hear those words from you.", Fernando says.

"I thought I never had to say to anyone else but to my husband. But here we are.", Gadget says.

Fernando lays back down on his bed, taking to the covers and pillow. Gadget lays down on top of him as before with her head to his chest, but this time having a blanket covering him. He quickly falls asleep. Gadget instinctively lowers the zipper on the back of her dress half way down to get it more loose and comfortable. Though Fernando sleeps for the next couple of hours, she naps for a while, 20 minutes at most. Doing so, she messes up her hair and makeup.

Gadget wakes up, startled at first that she was sleeping in the same bed with another guy. But as she goes through her memory, she realized that nothing happened other than their long overdrawn and overdue conversation. Then she realizes that she was very thirsty.

Much of the house was quiet. Hondo was outside working on his car, and Rose was sitting at the dining table looking over the intel she was receiving from all sides, and verifying that the coordinates did relate to some spot on the map. Gadget walks over to the kitchen and takes a bottle of water from the refrigerator, then sits across from Rose to see what she was doing. After a few seconds, Rose looks up at her, seeing the mess she was in.

"Uhm, Gadget. Where were you all this time?", Rose asks.

"With Fernando. Why?", Gadget asks.

"Uhm... Nothing happened between you two?", Rose asks.

"Nothing that we would not allow to happen. Why?", Gadget asks.

"Uhm... Elaborate on that, please.", Rose answers.

"After a long discussion, we slept together.", Gadget says.

"Oh no you didn't.", Rose says.

"I'm just sorry that this maybe the only time we could do this, with Tammy returning soon and we finally going home.", Gadget says.

"WOMAN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?", Rose yelling.

"Yes, and you don't have to yell...", Gadget says.

"Oh god...", Rose says.

"What?", Gadget asks.

"Look, tell me the truth... What did you two did alone in his room... Alone.", Rose answers.

"Why are you asking that?", Gadget asks.

"Have you looked at yourself?", Rose asks.

"I think I look fine... Why?", Gadget asks.

"Stop being daft with me, woman. You look like some female porn star who did a marathon video sex fest- your dress is all wrinkled, your hair is unkempt and your make up is all smudged up.", Rose answers.

"It is?", Gadget asks.

"YES! Now What Happened Between You Two?", Rose asks.

"Nothing happened between us. We had along talk, he was not feeling well, so he went to sleep. I kept an eye on him and then I fell asleep for a while.", Gadget answers.

"Then why is your dress unzippered in the back?", Rose asks.

"I unzippered it, because it was uncomfortable laying there and it being as tight as it is.", Gadget answers.

"So, you two...", Rose says.

"No we didn't do any hanky panky.", Gadget says.

Rose releases a sigh of relief before continuing.

"You better get up stairs, clean yourself up and change into your regular clothes.", Rose says.

"You think so? What if we go out again like later tonight or something?", Gadget asks.

"Just go up stairs and change, Gadget. Your appearance can give anyone the wrong idea!", Rose answers.

"Must I?", Gadget asks.

"Yes!", Rose answers.

Gadget stares at her blankly. Rose gets up out of her seat and takes Gadget by the wrist to take her upstairs to their room. Rose literally throws Gadget to the bed and goes through their dresser, throwing a box of tissues and a bottle of vanishing cream onto the bed. Then she finds Gadget's regular clothing folded up in her bed and places it next to Gadget. Rose takes to the vanishing cream with her fingers and globs it at Gadget's face.

"HEY!", Gadget says.

"Its for your own good, girl. I can't have you looking like some floozy after doing a sex marathon here! Now Just Stay Still... This Won't Take Long!", Rose says, as she massages the cream into her face to melt away the makeup.

Gadget fights off Rose and manages to get her wrists.

"OK, OK... I'll do it... Jeesh!", Gadget says.

Gadget takes a few tissues and start to wipe away the dissolved makeup and vanishing cream from her face, throwing the wet globs of tissue onto the floor.

"You know you're cleaning that stuff up off the floor.", Rose says.

"It would not be on the floor if you didn't globbed so much onto my face!", Gadget says.

"I swear Gadget, for such a nice mouse, you can be a royal bitch at times.", Rose says.

"I don't get everything my way for being nice, you know. I do have to fight for them sometimes.", Gadget says.

"OK, I heard enough. Put on your purple overalls and lets see if you can help around here. You might as well earn your keep during your stay.", Rose says.

"What?", Gadget asks.

But it was too late, for Rose had already left the room. Gadget is left there to finish on her own and she does not like it. She takes her time undressing herself and taking the remaining make up off her face. Though not changing out of her black underwear, she gets into her purple overalls where she folds her things up neatly and places them on her bed. She makes a quick run to the bathroom for a bit of oral hygiene and a thousand brush strokes of her hair. Then she goes downstairs to where Rose was still sitting and still reviewing the intel sent to her by various groups to verify before sending them to Captain Dixon. Gadget sits right across from her like she did the last time. Rose looks up at her when she finishes analyzing upon a spot on the map.

"Now you look better. Go to the kitchen and do the dishes.", Rose says.

"Thanks, wait a minute! I don't do other people's dishes.", Gadget says.

"Look, go to the dishwasher as press the start button. Then its done in about an hour, take them out and wipe them down before putting them away on the dish rack or cabinet. Is that so hard?", Rose asks.

"Well, I guess not.", Gadget answers.

"Good. Now earn your keep.", Rose says.

Gadget goes to the kitchen, looking over the various appliances and finding the dishwasher. She was probably looking for a mechanical octopus to do the job with. Eventually she presses the start button and sits back where she was at before. She looks at Rose doing her work, extrapolating data from the laptops and palmtops on the table, marking them on a map that was on the table. She then goes back to either device, adding more notes before going to the next location.

"What are you doing?", Gadget asks.

"Work for the mission.", Rose answers.

"What kind of work?", Gadget asks.

"Verifying map coordinates.", Rose answers.

"Why?", Gadget asks.

"Its for the mission.", Rose answers.

"None of these points are in Italy.", Gadget says.

"I know.", Rose says.

"But the mission is in Italy... Right?", Gadget asks.

Rose finishes up her current verification before putting down her pen and looks at Gadget.

"Do you know what this mission is about?", Rose asks.

"I know it has something to do with drugs, and a possible Italian civil war.", Gadget answers.

"That's all? No details?", Rose asks.

"That's all I know, since my husband and Dale were part of the attack.", Gadget answers.

"I see. Look. Those who would want to over throw this government, are doing it by any means they see fit. Drug trafficking, murder, bribes; they don't care. They are also getting help from outside Italy, in this area. So, with help from our nation's navy, we are going to bomb these targets.", Rose says as she circles the area of the map she is working on.

"But wouldn't that kill hundreds of innocents?", Gadget asks.

"That is what I am doing, verifying the validity of each target and making sure what would be the best time to do the strike, and keep the collateral damage to a minimum.", Rose answers.

"Aren't you afraid of mislabeling a target and killing innocent people?", Gadget asks.

"Innocent people are not sneaking around on dirt roads and back streets with drug shipments in the back of their trucks at two in the morning. Anybody who would be killed are the same people who would do the same to you, and not care about consequences thereafter.", Rose answers.

"But...", Gadget says.

"This is war, Gadget. They attacked this nation and its government. They have attacked Tammy, they attacked Chip and Dale. They attacked many others, including you... And if it were not for that egotistical blind flying squirrel upstairs, we would not be here.", Rose says.

"You don't agree with doing this job? Then why do it?", Gadget asks.

"I a solider, a naval officer, Gadget. I am to uphold and protect the Constitution and all those who live under it from all threats foreign or domestic to the best of my ability. As far as I am concerned this has to be done even if I don't agree with it even though I do. You may not see it that way...", Rose answers.

"Oh.", Gadget says, interrupting her.

"I do not want innocent people to be hurt or killed, so this is why I do this. But they don't care. The more innocent lives they can destroy, the further they think their cause will go.", Rose says.

"What about Tammy killing people?", Gadget asks.

"She is only doing her job.", Rose answers.

"Do you agree with it though?", Gadget asks.

"Whether I agree with it or not, is one thing. But her needing to do her job is another.", Rose answers.

"Then...", Gadget says.

"Look, killing people is not a nice thing to do. But when others see that it is either them or you, you have to defend yourself with equal force to stop them. If that does not stop them, then you need to up the force in which to step them- even if it means killing them.", Rose says, interrupting her.

"I don't think that is fair.", Gadget says.

"It never is. But think- one of these trucks can hurt or kill 20,000 people with the poison that they are distributing. There are maybe at most 6 people in the truck. Killing 6 people to save 20,000 is justifiable.", Rose says.

"But couldn't you stop them in other ways?", Gadget asks.

"Send in troops? Devote manpower that may get hurt or killed themselves in the process? Send them into a foreign nation, and if caught can be used as proof that we- the USA, it trying to invade them and further drag us into war? No. A few properly placed bombs here and there will make neat work of this. And if anyone asks- well, not only making drugs illegal, it is also dangerous. Drug labs and their shipping trucks do explode. And if they all go boom on one night- well, it was one very bad and unstable batch they tried to deliver. A few well placed rumors here and there, and it will look like it was a deliberate set up from within their ranks, and they will then fight among themselves and not against the Italian government and the innocent lives there.", Rose asks.

"Then...", Gadget answers.

"Then we can all go home. Tammy too as far as I know.", Rose says.

"And Fernando?", Gadget asks.

"Him too.", Rose answers.

"Not according to him.", Gadget says.

"Why not?", Rose asks.

"Something about some government agency would let him.", Gadget answers.

"Oh. Well, nothing I heard said that he is not supposed too. In fact he's welcomed to go onboard the naval ships during this mission.", Rose says.

"What about Tammy and him getting married?", Gadget asks.

"Are you that dead set against it?", Rose asks.

"No, I'm just saying- where will the wedding be? If he can't go back to the café, then they can't get married there. And we can't all go here. So... You tell me, how is it going to happen?", Gadget asks.

Rose looks at her own engagement ring and ponders about it.

"Knowing those two, something is being planned out.", Rose says.

Gadget notices Rose's ring.

"That looks like the same ring Tammy does.", Gadget says.

"It does? Oh well. Maybe Fernando and Hondo got them at the same place or something.", Rose asks.

"You and Hondo?", Gadget asks.

"Yes, me and Hondo.", Rose answers.

"You two are so...", Gadget says.

"I don't want to hear it. We are in love, we want to share our life together and we are getting married as soon as it can be planned. So its none of your business.", Rose says.

"Why so hostile against me?", Gadget asks.

"Why? Because you have been hostile against Fernando and Tammy's engagement, and your behavior seems to repeat itself. So I'm just defending what little I have.", Rose asks.

"No, no... I wish you two the best, seriously I do. Its just you two are so...", Gadget answers.

"So... What?", Rose asks.

"Different?", Gadget asks.

Rose just sighs.

"Don't you have something to do? I have a lot of work to do here.", Rose asks.

"Just waiting for the dishwasher to stop.", Gadget answers.

"Then go watch TV or take a nap.", Rose says.

Rose did not mean to be harsh to Gadget, but something does not seem well with her. Gadget has been totally off on many things, and against others. Mostly petty things. Perhaps if the mission was not so stressful, things would be different.

Gadget shies away, before walking to the living room and sitting on the sofa at the TV screen that was off. The TV Remote was within her reach so turning it on was well within her ability, but she does not. Rose momentarily looks at Gadget and then shakes her head before returning to her work.

Almost 20 minutes later, the bell within the dishwasher rings. Gadget gets up to see what it was, finding the dishwasher had completed its job. She opens it, sliding out the racks full of eatery and cooking items all dried and cleaned. One by one, she starts to put them away, looking about the kitchen to see where each item belonged. Though not perfect, she managed to put things in their approximate places, not exact places. She then goes upstairs when she is done. Rose goes into the kitchen to check up on her work, making an adjustments to a few misplaced items. "At least she did not blow up the place.", Rose says herself.

Gadget makes her way to the balcony, looking down at Hondo work on his truck. He looks like he has dismantled the engine and in taking parts too and from the basement. Perhaps it was the high compression FOMOCO racing pistons that he had found that caught his interest. And perhaps while he is changing pistons, he would do a few more things just short of a complete overhaul. Either way, he seemed to be at peace with himself as he toiled along.

Fernando wakes up two hours later, going to the bathroom to shower up. He felt like he was hit by a Mac truck. But in the shower, he noticed a couple of bruises along his wing flaps. Apparently he was hit when they fired upon him as he flew away, but his bulletproof liner kept the bullets from penetrating through him. And since it was along the long thin strip of skin that makes up his wings, he did not feel it though now they do hurt to the touch.

Fernando goes back to his room after the long shower and dries himself off. Walking around in his room in a fresh pair of underwear, he takes his clothes he wore through the day and irons them a bit. Adding a little bit of fabric deodorant and his cologne to it as he irons, makes them almost new again. When done, he takes them to put on again. After putting on his shoes, he takes his gun and put it on the clip on holster and into the small of his back. The glasses go on last before he steps out of the room.

First place he goes to is the kitchen to make a snack and some coffee. Rose was putting the finishing touches to her work.

"Oh, you're awake?", Rose asks.

"I am now.", Fernando answers.

"Gadget told me that you were asleep.", Rose says.

"Where is she?", Fernando asks.

"Last I saw, she went upstairs.", Rose answers.

"I did not see her upstairs.", Fernando says.

"I did not see her walk out the door.", Rose says.

"She's around somewhere.", Fernando says.

"Yeah.", Rose says.

Fernando walks out to the rear exit of the house, looking out onto the parking lot where Hondo worked on his truck. Fernando looked about but could not find Gadget until he looks up, where she was at the balcony. He steps back into the house and towards the front of the house where the stairs were at.

"I found her, Rose. She is up in the balcony.", Fernando says.

"Good.", Rose said out loud, then to herself, "She can stay up there..."

Fernando walks up the stairs to the attic and through the attic's exit onto the balcony. He quietly steps out and leans by the door.

"What is a mouse like you doing in a place like this?", Fernando asks.

Gadget flinches at hearing his voice, and then slowly turns around.

"I'm just trying to clear out my head.", Gadget says.

"I thought you go to the lab and blow things up to clear out that pretty little head?", Fernando asks.

"I do, but I'm sort of banned from the stuff in the basement workshop.", Gadget answers.

"I see.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks up to her.

"I hope you did not sleep with me while I was passed out.", Fernando says.

"Well...", Gadget says.

"Did you?", Fernando asks.

"Just a short nap. But that was it.", Gadget answers.

Fernando sighs.

"What's wrong?", Gadget asks.

"Nothing. Just that I slept with the famous Gadget Hackwrench, that's all.", Fernando answers.

"And that all we did- just sleep.", Gadget says.

"Good that you can think that way. Most will not. Most will think that you allowed me to get into your black laced panties.", Fernando says.

"You did not, and if something like that did happened, its because it was something we wanted to happen.", Gadget says.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Me saving your tail has something to do with that?", Fernando asks.

Gadget has to think for an answer, finding none.

"I don't know.", Gadget says.

"Well now. We got ourselves a situation.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean?", Gadget asks.

"The Gadget I knew was totally against unmarried couples sharing the same bed.", Fernando answers.

"But...", Gadget says.

"No butts, Gadget. Now you know how Tammy feels, why she chooses to sleep with me and that's what actually happens. We had not used those times for romantic activities or for reproduction, we just slept. Now if you and I were to take it to the next level...", Fernando says.

"What next level?", Gadget asks.

"The next level starts with a kiss, then taking off clothes, and then sometimes nine months later you giving birth to a child.", Fernando answers.

"We are not ever going to take that far.", Gadget says.

"You swear?", Fernando asks.

"I swear.", Gadget answers.

"You promise?", Fernando asks.

"I promise.", Gadget answers.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Fernando opens the door and walks into the attic. Gadget goes after him.

"Wait!", Gadget says.

Fernando stops in the middle of the attic. She trots up to him, just stopping within a couple steps to him. She then takes those steps and puts her arms around him, holding him tightly and pinning his arms, burying the side of her face into his chest.

"Thanks.", Gadget says.

Fernando squirms a bit to try to free his arms but fails.

"You mind letting me go?", Fernando asks.

"No.", Gadget answers.

"No, you don't mind or you don't want to let me go.", Fernando says.

"No, I don't want to let you go.", Gadget says.

"I need my arms and I need to breathe!", Fernando says.

It seemed that Gadget ignored him for the while. Eventually she does let him go.

"I thought Tammy had it bad.", Fernando says.

"Has what?", Gadget asks.

"Has it in for me. Gadget, are you in love with me, or you think you owe me something for saving you?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know. Its not love because I love Chip and I don't you...", Gadget answers.

"But... There is something there very close to it.", Fernando says.

"Something like that. Look, I'm not some floozy or slut, its just I never had somebody else care about me so much and act on it to protect me. I just don't know that to say or do, except for what something inside me is telling me what to do.", Gadget says.

"Then don't act on it, or else you would be letting me into your black lace underwear.", Fernando says.

"Is that what you want?", Gadget asks.

"I want many things, but I don't want to disrespect you in anyway.", Fernando answers.

Gadget reaches into the flaps of her overalls and pulls on them, letting the zipper ride down on the length as she pulls them open, showing off the black lace underwear she was wearing.

"You want to get inside my black lace underwear? Go ahead!", Gadget asks.

Fernando holds back from laughing. Then he leans over to her and kisses her on the forehead. He starts to walk towards the stairs, with Gadget right behind.

"Is it because I'm a mouse and not squirrel like Tammy?", Gadget asks.

"No.", Fernando answers, as he starts down the stairs.

"Is it because I'm married?", Gadget asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Is it because I'm married to Chip?", Gadget asks.

Once on the second floor, Fernando enters his room, keeping the door open.

"No.", Fernando says.

"Then, what is it?", Gadget asks.

Fernando sits down on the bed as Gadget follows him behind, closing the door as she walks in and then right up to him.

"Its because there are certain lines in our relationship that we cannot ever cross. But if you want to throw everything away, hurt others like Chip and Tammy, and perhaps get yourself hurt too, then by all means- we can have a sexual relationship with little meaning or substance to it.", Fernando says.

Fernando reaches up to her, taking the shoulders of the overalls and pulling them down to her elbows. Gadget suddenly steps back.

"Just take off your clothes and lay on this bed naked, and I'll make this as quick as possible.", Fernando says.

Gadget stands there, looking at him, blinking a few times as if something in her brain was registering some process. But slowly she removes her overalls, and stands there in her underwear.

"Fernando?", Gadget asks.

"Yes?", Fernando asks.

"Why does not feel not right but I still want it?", Gadget asks.

"You tell me? I'm not you to say.", Fernando asks.

"Is it easy for you to do this as it is hard for me?", Gadget asks.

Fernando takes her hand and pulls her to sit on his lap.

"Understand that in this Cloak And Dagger game, I had to do things that I did not want to do- including having sex with women which I would have not normally to win the game. The things I did as for god and country I am not too proud of to say. But between you and I- doing to this would be wrong. And if we do, I want it for you for the right reasons, not because you owe me or it felt like it was something that had to be done, or what ever because it would be too easy. Do you understand Ms Hackwrench?", Fernando asks.

Gadget nods. Fernando flings her onto the bed and holds her down. He then looks at her, she slowly reaches out and takes off his glasses and they stare into their eyes.

"Good. You see how easy it would be?", Fernando asks.

Gadget nods, biting on her lower lip.

"Now I do need you to do something for me though.", Fernando says.

"What?", Gadget nervously asks.

"Get dressed in that black dress and make yourself up again. We can go out for dinner later today, maybe a movie in say about 3 hours?", Fernando asks.

Gadget springs up and holds him tightly.

"Of course!", Gadget says.

"You mind letting me go, I can't breathe!", Fernando says.

Gadget eventually lets him go. Fernando slowly draws away from her until he is sitting at the far end at the foot of the bed. Gadget then gets up and walks on all four to him. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You do me just a couple of favors.", Gadget says.

"What would they be?", Fernando asks.

"You don't ever stop loving Tammy for one. She is lucky to have you.", Gadget answers.

"And the second?", Fernando asks.

"If you and Tammy don't work out... I'm there for you, always.", Gadget answers.

"Got it, and I just want one thing from us.", Fernando says.

"What would that be?", Gadget asks.

"What ever happen, we are to still remain friends.", Fernando answers.

"Got it.", Gadget says, smiling.

Fernando reaches over smacks Gadget on her rear end.

"Ow! Why you did that?", Gadget asks.

"Go get showered up and dressed.", Fernando answers.

"You said that we got 3 hours!", Gadget says.

"We can end up having premarital hanky panky if you don't leave. Beside, I have mission work to do with Hondo and Rose before we go. Now leave before we...", Fernando says, he smacks her on the rear again.

"OW! OK! I get your point...", Gadget says.

Gadget gets up off the bed, gathering her things in her arms and walks out the room. She goes over to Rose's room and starts to prepare for a long shower.

Fernando falls back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking about Gadget.

"Damn, I swear. First Tammy, now Gadget. Why me?", Fernando to himself asks.

Fernando get the only answer an empty room would give: None. He then gets up and takes his suit jacket before going downstairs. He quietly takes to the rear exit to the parking lot. He passes by Hondo, saying 'hi' to him as he walks over to his car. Hondo walks over to the Porsche, where Fernando rolls down the window.

"Where are you going?", Hondo asks.

"I'm going to check up on the girls- something I could not do before because of Section One.", Fernando answers.

"Then wait- I'll get cleaned and dressed up in 15 minutes.", Hondo says.

Fernando leans out the window and looks at the truck.

"Finish the truck first. Then we can meet in town.", Fernando says.

"Eh?", Hondo asks.

"Don't take it personally, but a truck that is not running is junk.", Fernando answers.

"Wait a minute.", Hondo says.

"The same can be said of my car if it were not in running condition. Look, put her back together and drive into town with it. We don't need a junker rotting in the parking lot. What are you doing anyway?", Fernando asks.

"Well, it started as a tune up...", Hondo answers.

"It looks like an overhaul to me.", Fernando says.

"Well, yeah- it became a minimal overhaul when I saw a few things that needed replacing. But I'm almost done.", Hondo says.

Fernando turns on the ignition.

"Good. I'll see you in town.", Fernando says.

"Wait- where are we to meet?", Hondo asks.

"You got a CB in your truck?", Fernando asks.

"Like who don't?", Hondo asks.

"Modified?", Fernando asks.

"Like who don't?", Hondo asks.

"Got channel... Uhm... 65 on it?", Fernando asks.

"You mean in the 'Uppers'?", Hondo asks.

"Yep.", Fernando answers.

"Yup.", Hondo says.

"Listen in on Channel 65 then. Call me if you must. If you can't reach me, then call the cell.", Fernando says.

"Alright then. Where will you be?", Hondo asks.

"At the church with the girls, if not shopping with them.", Fernando answers.

"I'll call the cell first then..", Hondo says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Fernando put the car into gear and then starts to drive away, making a big loop around the parking lot, then down the driveway to the highway. Gadget heard the Porsche drive away from the shower, and opens the bathroom window to look outside. The Porsche was gone as far as she could see. Then she sticks her head out the window and calls to Hondo.

"Hondo!", Gadget says.

Hondo starts to look around to see where somebody was calling him from.

"Hondo... Up here...", Gadget says.

Hondo finally looks at the house and then upward, finding Gadget's head sticking out the tiny bathroom window.

"What is it? You stuck or something?", Hondo asks.

"No... Tell me, did Fernando Leave?", Gadget asks.

"Yes he did.", Hondo answers.

"Did you know where he went?", Gadget asks.

"Just on another mission. Don't know where.", Hondo answers.

"Damn it", Gadget says herself.

"What was that?", Hondo asks.

"Oh nothing... Thank You!", Gadget answers.

Gadget gets out of the window and back into the shower, perhaps a little miffed at the prospect that Fernando left without telling her. Since he left, she decided to take a longer in her shower, though she wished it now to be a bubble bath instead. 


	128. Chapter 127

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 127: Tammy and the Cyborgs<p>Tammy goes into the cyborg dormitories to go find Bink and have a long overdue talk with her. But finding privacy is another matter, because Bink shares her room with Rico, who seems to want to be involve in everything Bink does. Tammy knocks on their door before opening it. Bink was at the table cleaning out her P90 machine gun. Rico does the same with her Dragunov SVD. They both look at her standing in the doorway.<p>

"You need me for something?", Bink asks.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back when you are less busy.", Tammy answers.

"I can be done in 5 minutes.", Bink says.

"No, no... Take your time. Don't want you to rush on account of me.", Tammy says.

"Uhm... OK.", Bink says.

"I'll be back... lets say in an hour?", Tammy asks.

"An hour is fine.", Bink answers.

"Good, and wash up too. Don't want the gun oil smell on you when we meet.", Tammy says.

Bink just looks at her. Tammy leaves and walks down the hallway. Along the way, she bumps into Petrushka who was with another Type Two Cyborg.

"I'm sorry.", Tammy says.

"No, I'm sorry. I did not see you coming.", Petrushka says.

"Neither did I.", Tammy says.

"But cyborgs are supposed to watch where they are going and look out for the handlers.", Petrushka says.

"No, no, no... Its my fault... I got to get going...", Tammy says.

Tammy walks around the two and then starts running to the handler's dormitory which connects to the Cyborg's dorms by a tiny hall between the two buildings. She then goes into her room, unintentionally slamming her door.

"What's wrong with that cyborg?", the other Type Two Cyborg asks.

"She's not a cyborg. She's Bink's handler.", Petrushka answers.

"She is? Kinda young to be a handler. Maybe an older type one unit if you ask me.", the Type Two Cyborg says.

"She's new here, so she is still getting used to how things run. Besides, we are not to speak ill of the handlers no matter who they are.", Petrushka answers.

"Now you tell me... I'm beginning to feel sick.", the Type Two Cyborg says.

"Lets get to the room and place a cold wet towel over your forehead. Works for me when 'Sandro and I get into those heated discussions.", Petrushka says.

The type two cyborg undergoes momentary cascade failure, as preprogrammed into them to keep their respect of the handlers and never go against them, even in argument. It only lasts for less than a half hour, but its like going through a full body migraine, and something not to be wished upon another person. Her 'friends' help her to her room where she lays down on the bed and Petrushka puts a cold wet towel over her forehead and eyes. 


	129. Chapter 128

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 128: Fate and Events<p>Fernando makes it to the Church of St. Francis of Assisi, where he paid his respects and gave a donation before going off to see the girls. He manages to spend some time with them, asking how they were doing, how things are for them, and what they would need for the next couple of days. He tells them that things are being prepared for their move, but its taking longer than expected even though their chaperone was in town. At least they were not forgotten.<p>

Fernando tells them that he would return with a few things for them. He leaves them after saying his goodbyes to them, and makes his way from the church's rectory to the church's alter. There he gives a little prayer.

As he walks out, he meets up with one of the priests at the end of the long aisle.

"Excuse me father, I need a question or two to be answered.", Fernando says.

"And what would they be my son?", the priest asks.

"Does this church does weddings?", Fernando asks.

"We do, its that we had not had one in a long time.", the priest answers.

"Is two weeks enough time?", Fernando asks.

"Huh?", the priest asks.

"Is two weeks enough time to prepare for a wedding?", Fernando asks.

"You have your papers in order?", the priest asks.

"I'm not an Italian citizen, neither is she, but since we are here...", Fernando answers. He slips him 4- 500 Euro notes into the priest's hand.

"All we want is a simple church wedding before we go home. No government entanglements if you know what I mean.", Fernando says.

The priest nods, before asking his own questions.

"Are you...", the priest says.

"Roman Catholic- yes.", Fernando says.

"And her?", the priest asks.

"Don't know. I do know that she is Christian, but she might be Lutheran, Methodist, Baptist, or Protestant, that I don't know.", Fernando answers.

"We all pray to the same god. We all do it differently though.", the priest says.

"So there is no problem?", Fernando slipping another two 500 Euro notes, asks.

"None that I can see. How many guests will you be expecting?", the priest asks.

"I don't know, but I will get back to you on that. But this space is more than enough to accommodate everyone.", Fernando answers.

"What about a reception afterwards?", the priest asks.

"You have a space?", Fernando asks.

"Our School's Gym can suffice.", the priest answers.

Fernando takes out the remaining Euros from his wallet and gives it to the Priest.

"Good enough. I'll have my fiancée and her friends come over for the arrangements and menu. Don't worry about the costs, I'll handle that.", Fernando says.

"This should cover everything...", the priest says, as he counts the large Euro bills handed to him.

"No, no... That's for you, for the church. Any expenses to be incurred, I will take care of.", Fernando says.

"Are you sure about that?", the priest asks.

"Don't worry about it. Go buy some books for the school or something with that.", Fernando answers.

Fernando starts to walk to the door.

"God bless you my son.", the priest says.

"I'll be back with some supplies for the girls..", Fernando says.

"No problem.", the priest says.

Fernando goes out to do some shopping. Along the way he goes to the jewelry store to pick out a set of wedding rings. Once done, he returns to the church to drop off the supplies to the girls. He then gives the priest the personal information and date for the wedding before he starts going home.

Along the way home, he gets a call on his cell.

"Hello?", Fernando asks.

"I'm ready to go, Where are you?", Hondo asks.

"I'm heading home. What kept you?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing. I just finished with what I had to do.", Hondo answers.

"That was over two hours ago.", Fernando says.

"And?", Hondo asks.

"Look, I'm coming back to pick up Gadget for a dinner date. You and Rose can join us, but you're on your own when we eat. We'll meet where we park the cars.", Fernando answers.

"So, what should I do?", Hondo asks.

"D'uh! Tell Rose to drop what she is doing, get washed up and dressed and tell her we all are going out. I'll be there in about half an hour.", Fernando answers.

"You know, you make it impossible at times.", Hondo says.

"You think that's impossible? I just booked the church for the wedding in two weeks. I need somebody to be shotgun carrier and you maybe it.", Fernando asks.

"No you didn't.", Hondo answers.

"Yes I did. Look, I'll see you in a few. Laters!", Fernando says.

Fernando hangs up the phone and continues driving. He turns off the cell phone to keep from further interruptions.

In a hospital in another city-town named Nemi; "Alright miss, if you can sign these forms, you are free to go. Press hard, you have to go through several carbons.", a doctor says.

A clipboard is handed to her, along with a pen. A signature is put upon the release forms: Anne Rossini.

Once the release form is signed, Anne it told to sit on a wheel chair and with her belongings are taken with her to the exit. From there she is allowed to get up and leave when her things are given to her. She walks down to the corner of the bock, crossing the street, and picks up a newspaper from the corner store.

She continues to walk, reading the pages about her uncle's disappearance and possible murder.

Marco and Angelica arrives at the SWA Compound safe and sound. It was an indirect route that he took, spending a few hours with Angelica shaking down the local hood rats for information. He gets nothing more than rumors and speculations of an up and coming power struggle left behind the vacuum that the missing Mr. Christiano has left behind. After getting a few supplies of Chinese Food, he and Angelica return to the car to be on their way 'home'. Once back at 'home', Marco releases Angelica to be on her own in the cyborg dorms with her order of Chinese food as he has a talk with Ferro and Priscilla. They have their talk while they head to Tammy's room in the Handler's Dormitory.

Tammy was on her bed staring at the ceiling, with the door open wide. Marco, Ferro and Priscilla stand by the doorway with Marco knocking on the doorframe. Tammy turns slowly to face them, thinking it was Bink, but finding the three of them instead. She suddenly sits up at attention.

"Uhm... Come on in... Take a seat. Err... What's going on?", Tammy nervously asks.

"Relax Tammy. We just need to let you know of a few things.", Ferro answers, as they walk in and take a seat.

"What's going on?", Tammy asks.

"Many things, but when hasn't life thrown many things at someone at once?", Marco asks.

"Look Tammy, your performance here has been just enough not to get you fired. But you have to do more.", Ferro answers.

"Is this because I won't use my gun unless it is absolutely necessary in myself defense?", Tammy asks.

"Yes...", Ferro answers.

"Look Tammy. We are not here to fire you.", Marco says.

"We did find some intel that is going to require that you do more than your usual in order to get the job done. Do you understand that?", Priscilla asks.

"You will need to explain to me as to what's going on.", Tammy answers.

"Marco?", Ferro asks.

"OK then. You need to know the following:", Marco answers as he goes through the list. "We have not found Mr. Christiano's body, so the reward for you head still stands, and even more people are joining in for the hunt for a red-head squirrellettes. Since Mr. Christiano's body has not been found, it is possible that the reward might be raised by another party. If Mr. Christiano is found to be alive, don't doubt that the value of your red head fluffy tail will go up."

"But why me?", Tammy interrupts him.

"It's not just you, we all have an underground price on our heads. It is just in your case, it makes a bad situation worse, and we need to know that you will work harder in what is requested of you to do more and not just the bare minimum.", Ferro says.

"And if you don't do that, your bad situation will become worst.", Marco says.

"OK... Why are you telling me this?", Tammy asks.

"Look- You and Bink's former handler has kept a small collar on your hunting dog. But like in the last mission, if she is not going to listen to your orders, you are going to be left alone in a situation you may not be able to get out of. Bink could be maimed or killed on a mission, but if she is not there to protect you, you can be killed if you cannot protect yourself.", Priscilla answers.

"I... I can protect myself.", Tammy says.

"You sure about that?", Ferro asks.

"Y... Y... Yes.", Tammy answers.

"One other thing.", Marco says.

"What would that be?", Tammy asks.

Marco looks to Priscilla. They both nod at each other.

"Tammy... Dear, how can I say this?", Priscilla asks.

"Say what?", Tammy asks.

"Fernando was on some date with that crazy mouse friend of yours, and they were attacked.", Ferro answers, interjecting before Priscilla could.

"No...", Tammy says.

"He managed to get her to his car but she managed to turn on the car and left him behind.", Ferro says.

"No... No way!", Tammy says.

"He had to fend for himself in a shootout. He was outnumbered...", Ferro says.

"No... Where is he? Is He OK?", Tammy asks.

"We don't know. Our agents in the field arrived too late to do anything for him. When they got there, he was gone.", Marco answers.

Tammy takes to her purse and grabs her cellphone, she starts going through the directory, but Ferro grabs it from her grasp and puts it away in her pocket.

"We tried calling him. Some kid keeps answering the phone. He must have picked it up where Fernando dropped it when he was attacked.", Ferro says.

Tammy gets up, "I got to go find...*", Tammy says, she gets pushed back on the bed by Ferro.

"You are to stay here until further orders. We are all working hard on finding him. If he's alive, we will find him.", Ferro says.

Tammy curls up into a ball and starts to cry.

"Look we are doing everything that we could to find him. But you need to get beyond this. Fernando knew what he was getting into with this job. He knew the dangers, and the risks, which is why he does more than he has too. You have to do the same.", Marco says.

Marco starts to get up and walk to the door. Ferro soon joins him.

"If Fernando has a way to contact us, he will.", Priscilla says.

Priscilla then joins the other two.

"We will return later today if anything changes.", Marco says.

They leave, closing the door behind them. Tammy falls onto the bed and grabs her pillow to hold on to as she cries. The three of them walk on down the hall discussing what had transpired.

"So you think Tammy is ineffective as a field agent?", Marco asks.

"If she does not recover from this later today, I'm going to have her transferred to logistics.", Ferro answers.

"But we have too many intelligence officers and not enough field agents.", Priscilla says.

"You want another screw up or a 'Fratello on the Run' scenario again?", Ferro asks.

"I don't think she would run.", Priscilla answers.

"Have her do a drug run and bust mission tonight. Lets see how she does on her own. Marco, gather what remaining handlers you need to support this.", Ferro says.

"Tonight? Isn't this a bit too soon?", Marco asks.

"No, and have Bink in medical during this mission.", Ferro answers.

"What?", Marco and Priscilla asks.

"Tammy has to do this on her own.", Ferro answers.

"That would be like putting the lamb to the wolves.", Marco says.

Ferro stops and looks at the both of them.

"I want a mission directive on my desk within the hour. Her mission objective is to go buy drugs from the local gang members, and come back. Logistics will verify what those drugs are and Support will arrest those dealers she bought the drugs from. If Bink is with her, chances are they would not sell her anything, so she has to be alone. And if she gets into trouble, she has to be able to get out of it herself on her own. I'm not demanding the impossible since you all have done the same mission in the past, so get it done.", Ferro says.

Ferro starts to walk away from them, tossing Tammy's cellphone at Marco as she leaves. Marco and Priscilla then turn to each other.

"I was not expecting that.", Marco says.

"She won't be able to do it.", Priscilla says.

"I know.", Marco said, then to himself, "Damn... Lets see... Petrushka and Beatrice...", he then turns back to Priscilla, "You go write up the mission directive and I'll get Alessandro and Bernardo to help Angelica and I in this. I will also need the standard support contingent."

"Alright then...", Priscilla says.

Priscilla starts to go to the Logistics and Intelligence Offices which she heads. Marco continues to walk down the Handler dorms, making calls on his cell phone to Alessandro and Bernardo. He meets up with them within the next couple of minutes. 


	130. Chapter 129

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 129: Dating Gadget, pt7<p>Fernando arrives to the hideout within the several minutes of driving. He finds the main floor empty, but can hear some activity upstairs. He goes to the for a drink of water before going to the living room to sit on the lone comfy chair. He picks up a couple of store bought cookies to take with him as well.<p>

Gadget goes downstairs to check who it was that entered, finding Fernando on the comfy chair munching on a cookie. She walks over to him, and then sits down on the arm of the chair he was on, fully dressed up and ready to go on part two of their unfinished date. She starts to ask questions, none Fernando wants to hear or answer, "Where did you go?"

Fernando just sighs, "On a mission. That is all I can say."

"I was all worried about you. Why did you not tell me or taken me along?", Gadget asks.

Fernando takes Gadget by the hand and then points to her wedding/engagement rings, "I don't ever remember giving these to you."

Gadget gives him a mean scowl.

"Seriously, Gadget. We're just friends and I have a job to do. I don't need to tell you anything or everything, in fact I should be telling you nothing but I do because you're a friend and I respect you as such. You have to accept that you have no control over me what so ever and that I will continue to do what it is that I have to do whether you agree with them or not.", Fernando says.

"Alright then, since you like to pull rank, as the higher Rescue Ranger commanding officer...", Gadget says.

"Ha! You cannot pull rank on me. This is not a Rescue Ranger Mission, it never was. It is a government agency mission, and I am its commanding officer.", Fernando interrupts her.

"You still have to answer to me.", Gadget says.

"Are we sexually involved, Gadget? Even if we were, I don't have to tell you anything. But last time I checked, we are not as we are just only friends, so you have to take it that when I tell you that I was on a mission- you have to accept it as such and leave it alone.", Fernando asks.

"Ooo...", Gadget answers.

"Don't try it with me, Miss. Just don't. I'm here to take you out and show you a good time. Entertain you as best as I know how and expect nothing in return, so all the pressures of what happens afterwards is off between us.", Fernando says.

"I swear.", Gadget says.

"Look, I have a dangerous job, but that job and what happens in it is none of your business. So, sorry to say this - but you have to sit back and like a pretty police officer or fireman's wife, and hope that I as your friend will continue to go home every night unscathed. Tammy on the other hand will worry more because she will be my wife, and even then she has no right to know what it is that I do.", Fernando says.

"How can I and her be sure that you are not doing anything illegal or immoral?", Gadget asks.

"You need to trust me that I am not.", Fernando answers.

"There goes that word again.", Gadget says.

"Look, you need to stop seesawing on your emotions and desires, Miss Hackwrench. Trust is something that is earned and not given or taken as is. So, what's up with you? Before I left, you wanted to commit yourself to adulterous hanky panky with me because I saved your life and now you want to know what I was doing outside? I can see Tammy asking this, but not you. You are not even on the radar screen in our relationship to be asking and doing those things to me.", Fernando tells her.

"Look. I'm concerned about you. Maybe even worried.", Gadget answers.

"Then deal with it.", Fernando says.

"I don't know how.", Gadget says.

"And why not?", Fernando asks.

"Because you are not my husband.", Gadget answers.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"You don't understand.", Gadget answers.

"I do. And you have to sort out your feelings on your own. We're friends. You're married to somebody else. I'm about to be married to somebody else as well. So unless you want to wreck everything we have and have a more involved and physical relationship with me, sure we can do that. But I want to know that if we do is it something meaningful and long lasting between us and not because you gave me of yourself because I saved your life or because the pressures and stress of the mission has gotten to you and you need to release some steam, or both. I had too much of those things in my life and frankly I'm tried of it. All I want is a quiet and normal life with a wife and the 2.3 kids in a single family house.", Fernando says.

"You can't have that if you are a spy for some government agency.", Gadget says.

"Maybe I'll retire after all this is said and done.", Fernando says.

"Is that even possible?", Gadget asks.

"All I can do is try my best.", Fernando answers.

"Sometimes your best is not good enough.", Gadget says.

"Then so be it. All this is doomed to fail, but at least I tried. Look- what were Chip and Dale were doing on the last mission to save Bink?", Fernando asks.

"They had a plan in order...", Gadget answers.

"What, grab her, drug her and drag her back to The Café? You know because of the people we are dealing with, that would not have worked, as they would have been killed or captured in the process. So, they sat around and grew fat on the pasta. At least I managed to get Tammy and Bink together, and that in the future I would get them back to the café somehow. But until then, there is a lot of work to do, and that is what I am doing.", Fernando asks.

"Don't expect me to pick up the pieces if you fail.", Gadget answers.

"I'm not expecting you too. Now what do you want from me?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing I can't get from my husband.", Gadget answers.

"Oh, is that it.", Fernando says.

"Yes.", Gadget says.

Fernando grabs her by the arm and pulls her onto his lap, and puts his lips against hers. She struggles and fights back to resist him, but he has her arms in a tight grasp that she could not get out of where the more she struggles the least likely she would be able to get out of. Then she subsides in her struggle and allows the kiss to become more passionate between them. Once she becomes relaxed and more into it, Fernando lets her go and she puts her arms around him as they continue. They were interrupted from a voice from behind them, "AHEM!"

Both Fernando and Gadget freeze before slowly separating from each other. They turn around and see Rose and Hondo there, ready to go on the dinner date, looking down at them disapprovingly.

"How could you two...", Rose says.

"Its his fault!", Gadget says.

"This is not right, Fernando...", Hondo says.

"I'm not even going to answer to any of this.", Fernando says himself.

"Yes you are.", Hondo says.

"Hondo- Don't. Not with me. This is between Gadget and I, and nobody else.", Fernando says.

"Yes it is. Or have you forgotten about Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"I have not forgotten about Tammy.", Fernando answers.

"So this is how you are- you're some kind of two timing player?", Hondo asks.

"And you Gadget- you're married to Chip.", Rose answers.

"He forced me into it.", Gadget says.

"I saw you with your arms around him... I saw no force being used on you.", Rose says.

"Look...", Fernando says.

"Look nothing. I don't know what has gotten into you, Fernando but you are not the same person who I started on this mission with. You have changed into an ugly individual, and you have a lot to answer too. Starting with Tammy.", Hondo says.

"And you, Gadget, with your husband Chip.", Rose says.

"I usually don't pry into other people's relations, but this I have to put my foot down on.", Hondo says.

"Then don't. I don't question your relationship with Rose or anyone else. Don't question mine. We were having an argument...", Fernando says.

"We heard that part, but then there was silence and we decided to check up on you two, only to find you both in a lip lock session with each other.", Rose says, interrupting him.

"Like I said- I'm not answering to anyone. Now how about that dinner date?", Fernando asks.

"Yeah, we better chaperone you two before you both end up in a cheap hotel room.", Hondo answers.

"We were not...", Gadget says.

"Can it, Gadget. I don't want to hear it anymore!.", Rose says.

Gadget slowly gets up off his lap and walks out of the living room, waiting between the stairway and the doorway. Rose places herself right next to her. Fernando gets up and starts walking.

"I'll get the car and you can leave through the front.", Fernando says.

"I'll go with you.", Hondo says.

Fernando and Hondo leave through the rear of the house to get the Porsche. Half way to the parking lot Hondo continues with his disapproval, "I don't approve of what I saw there."

"Am I asking you too?", Fernando asks.

Hondo step in front of Fernando and stops in front of him. Fernando stops in his tracks.

"Look, I can understand that you might still play the field while being engaged. I might understand that since you and Tammy are not married and maybe even approve of it if done in secret. But I don't approve with who you are doing it with- Gadget, who happens to be a married woman. That sir is adultery.", Hondo says.

"Don't tempt me, Hondo. I don't want to hear it.", Fernando says.

"You are going to hear it...", Hondo says.

"Leave it alone Hondo.", Fernando says.

"And if I don't?", Hondo asks.

"Look, I maybe wrong, but I don't care. If I want understanding and forgiveness, I'll go ask god for it. But Gadget has been pushing my buttons all day long, so I gave her what she wanted. That's all. Now I want to be left alone with what I have done. Maybe at least I can find some peace in that. I'm not asking you to approve, just understand that I want to be left alone. I am not a child who needs to be chastised for what he did. So lets leave it and me alone.", Fernando answers.

Fernando continues to walk over to his car, pressing the remote to open the doors. Hondo walks over to the passenger side. Hondo pauses at the rear of the car. Fernando turns to look at him, "Well?"

"You want to be left alone?", Hondo asks.

"I always want to be left alone, but I never get to have that option.", Fernando answers.

Fernando tosses a cloth bag from his pocket to Hondo. Hondo catches it and open it up, seeing two wedding rings inside.

"What's this?", Hondo asks.

"The wedding rings for Tammy and I. Like I told you, I am setting up the marriage to happen in two weeks from right now and hopefully we can have a honeymoon at the café.", Fernando answers.

"Looks like you were honeymooning with Gadget.", Hondo says.

"Leave it alone, Hondo. Like I said- I want you there as shotgun.", Fernando says.

"And what of you and Gadget.", Hondo says.

"What happens between us is what happened. Nothing more. Its over between us.", Fernando says.

"Rose told me that you two had slept together earlier today.", Hondo says.

"I slept because I had a headache. I don't know what Gadget did or had in mind.", Fernando says.

"So nothing happened to you two earlier.", Hondo says.

"You want me to swear on a bible?", Fernando asks.

"That won't be necessary... For now.", Hondo answers.

"Two weeks, Hondo. Unless you want to marry Rose in our place instead.", Fernando says.

"What?", Hondo asks.

"It can be arranged.", Fernando answers.

"No, Marriage preparations is women's stuff. Just tell me where to stand and when to say 'I do.'", Hondo says.

"So be it then. I expect you to be there with shotgun in hand.", Fernando says.

"I'll have my shotgun for you, fully loads with slugs stoo.", Hondo says.

"Lets get out of here. I bet the girls are hungry.", Fernando says.

Fernando enters the driver side and turns on the engine as Hondo enters the passenger side. Fernando drives in a wide circle in the parking lot, to the front of the house. Hondo steps out and lets Rose and then Gadget to get into the backseat, so that Gadget was not behind Fernando. They were soon on their way to Nemi, instead of Rome, for a dinner at the Coppola Restaurant there. A two hour drive Fernando manages to do in under 45 minutes. Once at the restaurant, Fernando gets a parking spot and gets out of the car. Hondo does the same, helping the ladies exit from his side.

"You and I have been here many times, Hondo, but not with the ladies and definitely not for dinner.", Fernando says.

"Why here?", Hondo asks.

"If I'm being chased as a target in Rome, no one would think we would be here.", Fernando answers.

"Where are we?", Gadget asks.

Fernando points down the street.

"About a mile that way, was where Tammy and Bink were at from their car accident- in Nemi General Hospital. The place that started it all, this is the small Italian town of Nemi.", Fernando says.

"Oh... Still don't know where I am at.", Gadget says.

"Rose, take Gadget inside. Fernando and I got some unfinished business.", Hondo says.

"You Heard Him, Lets Go Gadget...", Rose says as she grabs Gadget by the wrist and tows her to the restaurant from its parking lot. Once inside, Hondo closes the door to the car and looks over to Fernando from the roof.

"Tell me why we are here.", Hondo says.

"Like I said, if I am to be targeted and chased in Rome, then why be in Rome? I doubt Rose would appreciate being shot at and run around the city blocks like a hunted animal.", Fernando asks.

"I think there is something more to it than just that.", Hondo answers.

"Trust me if you can. Alright?", Fernando closes the door to the Porsche and steps to the front of the car. Hondo steps right next to him.

"Give me a good reason to trust you.", Hondo says.

Fernando reaches into the small of his back and pulls out the clip on holster with his AA .45 in it, grabbing Hondo by the belt of his pants and stuffing the holster into his pants, catching his belt with the clip. He then steps away as Hondo removes the clip on holster from his pants. He hands the holster and gun back to Fernando.

"Lets go. We have a dinner date with the girls.", Hondo says.

"Trust me now.", Fernando says, clipping his gun into the small of his back.

"Not with Gadget around.", Hondo says.

"At least that's an improvement.", Fernando says.

"Don't push your luck, or I might do Chip a favor.", Hondo says.

"Eh... Nice to know that I'm loved.", Fernando says.

"Its not love.", Hondo says.

They step into the restaurant and rejoin the girls. 


	131. Chapter 130

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 130: Euros<p>Since a couple of hours had past, Tammy tried to sneak out of the compound, finding the tires of her car had been flattened. Whether they were slashed or just the air let out, she did not look closer to find the extent of the damage, just that all four tires were flat. She then returns to go pick up Bink, but find her room empty. In asking around, she finds out that Bink was called in for a total diagnostic work over that would take several hours to complete. Frustrated, Tammy goes back to her room.<p>

With little to do, Tammy starts dismantling her gun to clean it. She had already underwent through this process earlier before, but with nothing to do, she had to do something to keep her occupied. A little less than 30 minutes later, she found no satisfaction in completing her self appointed task. Marco arrives with Angelica to her room as she was putting away her weapon into the safety locker.

"May we come in?", Marco asks.

"Why not. Much of my day is messed up anyways.", Tammy answers.

Marco walks in with Angelica behind him. He takes a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Bad day?", Marco asks.

"Worst day thus far.", Tammy answers.

"Want to talk about it?", Marco asks.

"What is there to talk about? My fiancee is missing. My car has four flat tires. Bink is in medical having a full service diagnostics. I can't seem to leave this place. What else can go wrong?", Tammy as she takes her seat.

"You have been selected for a buy and bust mission for tonight.", Marco says.

"Without Bink?", Tammy asks.

"You got it. Dress up as your worse- look like a working girl. Approach drug dealers and buy dope from them. After you walk away, give us the evidence, we jump in and arrest them.", Marco answers.

"That's it?", Tammy asks.

"That's it. But its a mission is not without its dangers. You may need to defend yourself if the buy goes bad.", Marco answers.

"Can I refuse?", Tammy asks.

"No. Look Tammy. All of us have been through this. It's a walk in the park and we will be there if something goes wrong.", Marco answers.

"I remember the last walk in the park I had...", Tammy says.

"You fought back, probably for the first time in your life. But that does not mean that you can stop and rest. Life is nothing but a series of fights in order to survive. Some require almost no effort, others require more than you can give, but you have to give it your all in order to win. Now, Tammy, Priscilla and Ferro will be here to help you prepare for this mission, and to brief you on what has to be done.", Marco says.

There was a knock on the door, though it was already open. They both turn to see who it was. It was Alessandro with his cyborg Petrushka.

"Come on in, 'Sandro. I was just explaining to Tammy about her up and coming mission.", Marco says.

They both walk into the room. Sandro takes the remaining chair for himself, making Petrushka stand for the interim.

"So, you have any questions as to what to do?", Alessandro asks.

"Not really.", Tammy answers.

"What do you mean- not really?", Alessandro asks.

"I will be doing this on my own, right?", Tammy asks.

"Yes and no. Really, we will be near by in case something goes wrong.", Alessandro answers.

"I know Support will be near by.", Tammy says.

"You will also have three fratello teams close by.", Marco says.

"Who?", Tammy asks.

"Myself with Angelica, Alessandro with Petrushka, and Bernardo with Beatrice.", Marco answers.

"Where will you all be?", Tammy asks.

"Logistics is working out the details.", Marco answers.

"We'll be within your view on the ground. Others will be on roofs up above.", Alessandro says.

"Details have not been finalized yet.", Marco says.

"That's how it was on my mission.", Alessandro says.

"Well, this is Tammy's mission.", Marco says.

Tammy just sighs, and then she makes her feelings known, "What if I'm not up to it?"

"What do you mean?", Marco asks.

"Exactly that.", Tammy answers.

"Look Tammy. Like it or not, you are a soldier in this little war, and whether you are up to it or not you have to fight, or you will be left behind to die. I don't want you to die, but I cannot help you in this. You have to do this on your own. I and the others will be on the side lines observing you, and when your part is done, help with your escape. But until you do your part, I- we, can do nothing.", Marco says.

Tammy pauses to think about it.

"Any word on Fernando?", Tammy asks.

"No.", Marco answers.

"No? Wasn't he...", Alessandro asks.

Marco turns to face Alessandro.

"No he wasn't. That was somebody else from Section One.", Marco says.

"I... See... My mistake.", Alessandro says.

Tammy puts her arms on the table and then her head on her arms. She lets out a sigh. Marco gets up and signals to Angelica to stand next to him.

"Tammy, I will see you before mission start.", Marco says.

"See you...", Tammy says.

Marco leaves the room with his cyborg. Alessandro looks at the door, listening to their footsteps as they walk away. After a while, he signals to Petrushka to quietly go to the door and close it as softly as possible. He starts talking to Tammy as Petrushka takes the seat between them.

"Tammy, I need you to keep quiet about this.", Alessandro says.

"Keep quiet about, what?", Tammy asks.

"Look- Fernando was here earlier today. Both Petrushka and I saw him in the administrative offices.", Alessandro answers.

"He Was...!*", Tammy says, as she sat back up.

Alessandro reaches over and covers her mouth.

"Shhh...", Alessandro says.

Tammy nods. He then lets uncovers her mouth.

"As much as we both picked up, yes, he was attacked and he somehow managed to come here despite what had happened.", Alessandro says.

"But?", Tammy asks.

"It is who that attacked him, and why that bothers me.", Alessandro answers.

"You know?", Tammy asks.

"This is between the three of us, OK?", Alessandro asks.

Tammy nods again.

"You know I came from Section One, right?", Alessandro asks.

"Yeah...", Tammy answers.

"I got this information from what few friends I still have there.", Alessandro says.

"Yeah... Yeah...", Tammy says.

"Section One Public Safety attacked Fernando.", Alessandro says.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"I'm working on getting those details. But, listen up. He managed to escape from them, and he somehow made his way back here. As far as I know- he was taken back to his hideout, so I believe the he is fine.", Alessandro answers.

Tammy releases a sigh.

"As far as I know, he is still working on his mission. Section Two knows what that mission is.", Alessandro says.

"What, because I don't.", Tammy says.

"You don't?", Alessandro asks.

"I don't.", Tammy answers.

"He's trying to get you back home in America. Thing is, Section Two is not letting you go.", Alessandro says.

"You know why?", Tammy asks.

"They are not going to give up one of their cyborgs or the technology it has.", Alessandro answers.

"But she's my sister.", Tammy says.

"She is?", Alessandro asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"I though that was just a rumor and nothing more.", Alessandro says.

"I don't know how she got here, but after I lost contact with mom and her husband...", Tammy says.

"Her... Husband... Not your father?", Alessandro asks.

"No. She remarried after a long courtship with Joseph Polancco, took Bink with her while I was in schoo...*.", Tammy answers.

"Joseph Polancco- the Billionaire Industrialist who's family was killed?", Alessandro asks, interrupting her.

Tammy nods.

"That would make you and her his heirs...", Alessandro says.

"I got nothing. And even though I was supposed to get something, I don't want it.", Tammy says.

"But Bink would...", Alessandro says.

"I don't care for the money. Don't you understand that?", Tammy asks.

"You would give up billions of Euros for your sister?", Alessandro asks.

"Yes...!", Tammy answers.

"Now that is a twist of fate no one anticipated.", Alessandro says.

"What do you mean?", Tammy asks.

"Don't you know?", Alessandro asks.

Tammy shakes her head.

"Everyone here thinks that you are just here to take Bink and take away the Polancco Estate and all its billions back with you to America. Some even joke about it- Tammy- the Billionaire Cyborg Handler...", Alessandro says.

"I don't think that's funny.", Tammy says.

"If you don't want the money or the estate, and just only Bink, Well, maybe...", Alessandro says, after a pause in thinking.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Look, we never spoke of this. But I'll be going to talk with the others I trust, and maybe you can get home. Not necessarily now, but within the immediate foreseeable future.", Alessandro answers.

"OK... But...", Tammy says.

"But what?", Alessandro asks.

"Tell me the truth- how many here are married and have a family?", Tammy asks.

"This job is tough on family and relationships. I don't know of those who are- but they are there- at least 4 Type two Cyborg handlers are married and with families. But most of the others are single.", Alessandro answers.

"How is life on them?", Tammy asks.

"Like it is for the rest of us- hard. Why?", Alessandro asks.

"We might be getting married soon.", Tammy answers.

"We... You and Fernando?", Alessandro asks.

Tammy just nods her head. Then shows off her engagement ring. Alessandro takes her hand and inspects the ring more closely.

"I see.", Alessandro says, and then he lets out a sigh.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"I wish the both of you the best.", Alessandro answers.

"Why you say it like that?", Tammy asks.

"This is not an easy life, Tammy. Maybe you two can work something out. But as it is, when are you getting married?", Alessandro asks.

"Fernando promised me that when this mission is over, and we still care for each other as such- showing that its not mission pressures and stresses working us up into a false feelings, then he would marry me.", Tammy answers.

"You love him?", Alessandro asks.

"Dearly.", Tammy answers.

"He returns those feelings?", Alessandro asks.

"He has his way in showing it.", Tammy answers.

"But he has not said anything?", Alessandro asks.

"He has. That's why he's willing to wait for this mission to get to completion.", Tammy answers.

"Most people wait at least a year.", Alessandro says.

"We don't have a year.", Tammy says.

"Not in this job, we don't.", Alessandro says.

"I know.", Tammy says.

"Every mission we go through could be our last.", Alessandro says.

"Don't rub it in.", Tammy says.

"I was just stating...", Alessandro says.

"I don't like to be reminded.", Tammy says.

"But it's the truth...", Alessandro says.

"And I'm going out to one later tonight on my own? I don't want to be reminded.", Tammy asks.

"We will be there to protect you...", Petrushka answers.

Alessandro turn to face his cyborg.

"What? I was only telling her to make her feel better.", Petrushka asks.

"You are not to speak unless spoken too.", Alessandro answers.

"But...", Petrushka start to say.

"Petra...", Alessandro says.

"Its OK... I know you'll be there.", Tammy says.

Alessandro starts to get up.

"Look- we never had this conversation..", Alessandro says.

Tammy just nods.

"Come on, Petra. Lets go prepare for the mission.", Alessandro says.

Alessandro walks over to the door and opens it. Petrushka follows him, and together they walk down the hall.

Tammy gets up and straightens out her room a bit, before going back to her bed and lays down on it, staring up at the ceiling again. The door remains open. 


	132. Chapter 131

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 131: Waking up in a Cold Sweat<p>In a small house, in a small town North of Rome, a blonde female mouse inserts a key to a door, which open it. She walks around inside and looks about the things about the place. Fine foods and wine in the refrigerator, assorted books of study and literature in the library, high quality furniture and top of the line entertainment system that was hardly ever used. One of the larger side rooms, set to be a bedroom with a king sized bed and a night stand to other side of it. A small work desk is at the corner, with a laptop closed up at the corner. In another room was set up as a workshop. The tools are of the finest quality, used for refine or miniature work in crafting and electronics on a workbench and desk set up. Various items are placed, opened and exposed, with miniature parts next to them, as if they were being worked on. Towards the rear- a ball of pinkish putty in a ripped paper package with a modeler's sculpting knife inside it. The paper has the letters prints on large text: C4. She looks around and opens a few drawers and cabinets, finding weapons from small handguns to large hunting and military rifles with ammunition for them all.<p>

She knows this place as her own, one that she had shared with another, and with who she had worked with in the art of distributing death though she has managed to stop some of her devices through the actions of others because she thought innocents would have been involved. She continues to look around, as if she were a stranger to this environment but yet knowing everything it its place. In a time of a short while, she starts to reacquaint herself with the place and gets comfortable, finally sitting down on a sofa in front of the TV. She then picks up the remote to the TV and turns it on. The local news channel appears, displaying the local action of the city and its surrounding community. But she was also tired, as her healing body takes away most of her energy, falls asleep on the couch. And as she sleeps, she dreams.

"Why are you here?", Fernando asks.

"Just paying my respects for the kids who died at the hospital recently.", Anne answers.

"Is that so?", Fernando asks.

Fernando walks over to a grave marker several stones and an aisle away from Tammy. He looks down at it.

"You know, this poor sap had nobody show up at his funeral.", Fernando says.

"You knew him?", Anne asks.

"I would say that the three of us did.", Fernando answers.

"I knew him?", Anne asks.

Anne walks over to the grave marker and looks down at it. It answers.

Fernando G.  
>Date of death- date of the 737BBJ's destruction Died in the line of duty for his country.<br>Above a carved image of a flying airliner.

Anne can only stand there staring at the stone, covering her mouth as she stares.

"That was one of your bombs, wasn't it?", Fernando asks.

Anne remains silent, not wanting to answer, not sure how to answer. Tammy stops crying and looks at them both from her kneeling position.

"When life loses its meaning, and is taken for nought, then the pact is Revenge.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes his AA .45 out of his holster and he puts it at Anne's chest between her breasts.

"Was that your bomb?", Fernando asks.

Anne tries to remain as silent as possible, though tears begin to pour down her face.

"I have defused two of your constructs, so I know what you are capable of and can identify it when I see it.", Fernando says.

Anne looks up at him.

"Was it one of your bombs? All I want is a 'Yes' or a 'No'.", Fernando asks.

"And if I say 'Yes'?", Anne asks.

"I don't want you to lie to me. That would break a silent but sacred trust between us.", Fernando answers.

"You are too trusting.", Anne says.

"And you have cost me my life.", Fernando says.

"You seem to be doing fine for a dead man.", Anne says.

"I'm not into games, Ms Rossellini. Now about that answer.", Fernando says.

"I have Franco waiting for me at the gate.", Anne says.

"So? One answer will have you seeing him again, the other will have your blood enriching the soil of my grave while your dead body rests on it. Now, which one is it?", Fernando asks.

"Yes it was mine.", Anne answers.

"You knew that there was a possibility of me and the other rangers on that plane.", Fernando says.

"I only knew...", Anne says.

"I flew that plane here, I was the pilot of that plane back. I was to fly it back with my co-pilot who is a Ranger. I was to bring back the Rangers, the UN investigators and the SWA prisoners back to New York.", Fernando says.

"Then explain why you are still here.", Anne says.

"I found the bomb and had no tools to defuse it. I also found another two bombs cloned from the one you made; each one attached to the landing struts. There could have been more, I am not sure. But I do know this... I was not going to endanger my team and my mission when I find a danger in our way. Nor was I going to endanger anyone else, so that UN Team was not on that plane. It was only made to look that way because you and I play a most dangerous game.", Fernando says.

"Then who flew the plane?", Anne asks.

"It was done by remote control. You actually think I was going to allow innocent people to be killed like that?", Fernando asks.

"So all of this was a rouge?", Anne asks.

From several rows down, a voice can be heard calling for Anne. It was Franco, walking towards them.

"Woman, what's taking you so long?", Franco asks.

Fernando turns to face him, seeing that Franco has started to reach for his gun that was stuffed into his belt. Fernando reacts quickly, putting a.45 round into his forehead. Then he puts the gun back at Anne's chest. Anne wants to react against him but it met with a 9mm SIG to her temple. It belongs to Tammy.

"I would not move if I were you.", Fernando says.

"You might as well kill me here and now.", Anne says, as tears ran down her face.

"And what, do you the favor?", Fernando asks.

Anne drops the flowers on the floor, "You do not know what you have done.", she says.

"Somebody coming at me reaching for his gun will be met with the same force he intended to use. Unfortunately for him, I am a lot faster than most. So I know what I have done.", Fernando says.

"You do not know what you have done to me.", Anne says.

"I killed your bomb making partner. Any coupled pair in such a task are usually lovers, so yes, I know what I did to him, and to you. All I can say is- One down... One to go. Tammy- leave us.", Fernando says.

"No.", Tammy says.

"Tammy...", Fernando says.

"Just like he was her partner in all this, I am yours. And if she is to succeed in killing you, I will kill her.", Tammy says.

"She won't succeed in that task.", Fernando says.

"I will make*-...", Tammy says.

Anne turns to Tammy to try to take her gun, pushing Fernando's arm away. Fernando quickly recovers his aim and releases two shots into Anne's back. She falls as she struggles with Tammy in taking her gun. Anne lets go of the gun before she hits the floor. She lays there dying, just barely holding onto life.

Fernando reaches down and picks up the spent casings and pockets them. He then turn Anne on to her back and lays her on the floor. Blood spews out of her mouth as she tries to talk. Fernando covers her eyes and gently closes them.

"Save it for the creator... I already passed judgment on you, and this is the price you pay for breaking our trust.", Fernando says.

Anne takes one last gasp of air before coughing up a ball of blood. For a second as she does, she goes taught and then limp...

Anne wakes up, grabbing at the sides of the seat she was in, burying her fingernails into the cushions. She is sweaty and breathing heavy, almost gasping for air.

"Fernando? He shot me? No, it can't be... But what about...", Anne asks.

Anne lays back against the cushions, looking up at the ceiling, piecing together the fragments of her mind. 


	133. Chapter 132

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 132: Make Over<p>Ferro and Priscilla arrive at Tammy's room with a couple of large cases. They knock on the Tammy's door before walking in. Tammy gets up out of the bed and tells them to enter. That all gather around her round table in the middle of the room, the cases placed on top of it.<p>

Ferro slides an open folder to Tammy, displaying a map and several pages of notes. Tammy does not touch the folder, just looks at it before turning to Ferro.

"What do I have to do?", Tammy asks.

"Dress up like a strung up whore wanting a fix and buy some drugs from these men.", Ferro answers, pointing to some pictures.

"How many I have to buy from?", Tammy asks.

"All of them.", Ferro answers.

Tammy counts the number of faces on the stapled sheets.

"24? What if they don't sell me anything?", Tammy asks.

"That's your problem.", Ferro answers.

Tammy bites on her lower lip trying to think things out.

"If, they don't sell to you, that means that they are on to you, and this mission becomes a moot point.", Ferro says.

"Why can't you just arrest them all on possession?", Tammy asks.

"Possession only carries a $500 fine and perhaps a week in jail. Possession with intent to sell carries a minimum of 5 years. Trafficking carries a 10 to 20 year sentence. We have to get them on all three charges, and to do that, you have to buy from them.", Ferro answers.

"The Pizza Van will be a couple of blocks away recording your every move, and Marco will have the fratello teams within a block from where you make the buys.", Priscilla says.

"Again, what if they don't sell to me...", Tammy says.

"What are you, 32B?", Priscilla asks.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"Your Bra size.", Ferro answers.

"30C, uhm, why?", Tammy asks.

"You're a 30?", Priscilla asks.

"Yes I am, I just wear loose fitting clothes to look bigger.", Tammy answers.

"This is not going to be easy.", Priscilla says.

Priscilla opens one of the cases and starts pulling a few items, tossing a push up bra to Tammy.

"Try that on.", Priscilla says.

"Huh, Why?", Tammy asks.

"You need to look like a whore. That's the only way these guys are going to sell to you.", Ferro answers.

"Take off that shirt and anything you have on under it.", Priscilla says.

Reluctantly, Tammy does as she is told. Being given the push-up bra, she puts it on. Both Ferro and Priscilla walk about her.

"What you think?", Ferro asks.

"It needs to be adjusted.", Priscilla answers.

Priscilla goes behind Tammy and starts adjusting the straps on the bra, pushing Tammy's breasts higher until Tammy steps away from her.

"Hey! Not so much!", Tammy says.

Priscilla walks right up to her and looks at her chest.

"Hmmm... Just one more adjustment.", Priscilla says.

"What for?", Tammy asks.

"To even you out...", Priscilla answers, pointing to her breasts.

"This thing is kinda tight, you know.", Tammy says.

"How tight?", Ferro asks.

"Tight enough to bust it open if I breathe too deeply.", Tammy answers.

"What size is that?", Ferro asks.

"It's a 28D.", Priscilla answers.

"That's way to small for her, Priscilla.", Ferro says.

"That's all we got unless we take a 32 and add an adjustment to a smaller size.", Priscilla says.

Get me the 32 and I'll make the adjustments once we size her up for it. Tammy, take that off.", Ferro to herself, "I swear...", she says, back to Priscilla.

Tammy does as she is told, as Priscilla gives Ferro a sized 32 bra. Ferro goes up behind Tammy, and on the bra on her. Ferro holds the cups up against Tammy's breasts, supporting them from underneath, giving them shape and form. Tammy feels uncomfortable about Ferro holding her breasts like that but does not protest.

"Tammy, hold yourself exactly where I have you.", Ferro says.

Tammy puts her hands on Ferro's, Ferro takes her hands out from where they were, moving along the band to Tammy's back. There, Ferro takes to two ends and overlap them. The hooks miss each other by half an inch.

"Priscilla, give me an eyeliner pencil.", Ferro says.

Priscilla does as she is told. Ferro takes the pencil and draws a mark where the new hook is to be placed. Ferro then makes further adjustments to the straps, but not needing to make marks on them.

"Alright Tammy, take it off and hand it over.", Ferro says.

Tammy does as she is told. Ferro takes to the sewing kit and sews on a clip to the band where she had marked it off. Priscilla grabs Tammy's tail and feels the fur along its length. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"You're too clean, Tammy.", Priscilla answers.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"Your tail, its too fluffed out. What you do every night, give it 100 strokes with a brush?", Priscilla asks.

"1000...", Tammy answers.

"Oh my...", Priscilla says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"You need to look like a street walker, you know- a whore, prostitute, a working girl? You can't do that with such a pristine tail.", Priscilla asks.

"Just use the hair spray on her tail...", Ferro answers.

"Its going to require a lot of work.", Priscilla says.

"Then start spraying.", Ferro says.

Priscilla takes out the hairspray and a brush from the case. Tammy takes them away from her.

"Oh no... No one brushes my tail... Not even my momma since after I started doing it myself.", Tammy says.

"Then take off the pants and listen to what Priscilla wants you to do. Jesus, I swear. I hope you're not like this when we start with the make up.", Ferro says.

Priscilla takes the can of hair spray from Tammy.

"Look- I'm going to spray your tail, you brush it against the grain.", Priscilla says.

"That's gonna hurt though.", Tammy says.

"We need to clump up your tail's fur so that you look like you been around for a while. You think whores actually bathe?", Priscilla asks.

"Ewwww...", Tammy answers.

"Alright then.", Priscilla says.

Priscilla starts spraying hairspray on Tammy's tail.

"This stuff better wash off!", Tammy complains.

"Hairspray on your tail will be the least of your worries if this mission goes wrong.", Ferro tells her.

Priscilla and Tammy work on Tammy's tail for a while. Ferro hands over the bra to Tammy. Tammy places the bra on the table. Ferro sees that Tammy has yet taken off her pants, and thus goes up to her and unbuttons them. This time Tammy protests.

"HEY! Wait A Minute!", Tammy says.

"I told you to take the pants off.", Ferro says.

"What for?", Tammy asks.

"You have to look the part of a whore. Now, lets see what you got...", Ferro answers.

"What for?", Tammy asks.

"Look, these guys will want to look at your goods. So you better look like you have something to offer them.", Ferro answers.

Tammy pulls her tail off Priscilla's grasp before stepping away from them and takes off her pants. She is wearing a pair of white cotton bikini panties. Ferro looks at her in almost disbelief, while Priscilla holds back from laughing.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Oh that won't do...", Ferro answers.

"Won't do?", Tammy asks.

"Only school girls wear white bikini panties.", Priscilla answers.

"So?", Tammy asks.

"Maybe we can dress her up as a school girl?", Priscilla asks.

"She's too old to be a school girl.", Ferro answers.

"I'm 21 years old!", Tammy says.

"And still a virgin, right?", Ferro asks.

"Well, yes.", Tammy answers.

"Man, that's going to hurt you...", Priscilla says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Never mind, if you can't figure it out. Priscilla, pull out the red or black nylon thong. Tammy, stand there like you naturally do.", Ferro answers.

Ferro gets up and walks over to Tammy as Priscilla goes through the case.

"Tammy, what size are you?", Priscilla asks.

"A 5...", Tammy answers.

"You can't be that small!", Priscilla says.

"Yes I am...", Tammy says.

Ferro walks behind and around Tammy, eyeing every bit of her body in front of her. Then she takes the back of Tammy's panties, glancing over the size tag on it and snaps it back.

"Yeow!", Tammy yells.

"She's a size 5 alright.", Ferro says.

Ferro takes each of Tammy's arms and looks them over, then the side of her neck and her back. She goes to the front and pulls down the panties to her hips.

"Do you mind?", Tammy asks.

"No tattoos, no scars... Were you raised in a plastic bubble or something, Tammy?", Ferro asks.

"No... Mom was over protective, and taught me to take care of this body as best as I could, and I did.", Tammy answers.

Ferro leans over to her face and sniffs.

"And you don't smoke or drink.", Ferro says.

"No.", Tammy says.

"No drugs either.", Ferro says.

"Only prescription, and even then...", Tammy says.

"You're too clean... OK... Lets see. Priscilla, go get the theatrical make up kit. We need to do a job on her.", Ferro says.

"I'll be back.", Priscilla says, passing the two thongs to Ferro.

Priscilla leaves the room. Ferro hands thongs to Tammy.

"Here, take off those panties and put these on.", Ferro says.

"What for?", Tammy asks.

"Its part of your disguise.", Ferro answers.

"I don't know how underwear...", Tammy says.

"Listen Miss Virgin Americana... If these guys you buying dope from want to see you ass as part of the deal- you show them your ass. If they put their hand up your skirt or grab your breasts, you will allow it to happen and you will pretend to enjoy it. If they want to look at your tattoo, you will show it off. You will do what it takes to get these drug dealers to sell you so we can arrest them.", Ferro says.

"No, I won't do it! I have to draw the line somewhere!", Tammy complains.

"Look Ms Squirrel, we all have done it. I have, Olga has, Priscilla- even some of the cyborg girls. And we all got looked over and felt up, but those guys are now behind jail or dead right now because of our work.", Ferro says.

"I am not going to let anyone touch me in that way.", Tammy protests.

"You're going too, if not, you are going to end up in a situation you won't be able to get out of. Believe me, these guys will put a gun to your head and force you to loose that one thing you are saving for Fernando. And if it comes down to that- you better enjoy it or they will put a bullet into that pretty little head of yours and leave you rotting in the alley.", Ferro says.

"There has to be a better way.", Tammy says.

"No there isn't. So you better get used to it right now. Now do as I tell you too and things will turn out OK.", Ferro says.

Tammy takes off her panties and puts one of the thongs, finding it uncomfortable. Ferro looks her over some more, speaking to herself.

"A tattoo here... And here, and here... Hmm...", Ferro says.

Ferro takes a few sniffs off Tammy, and goes back to the open cases. She comes back and hands over a pair of fishnet stockings, and a bottle of pump spray perfume.

"Put those on.", Ferro says.

Tammy puts on the fishnet stockings.

"Put your hands up.", Ferro says.

Tammy continues to comply. Ferro starts to spray her with the perfume, which Tammy finds offensive to her nose.

"What is that?", Tammy asks.

"Its Jasmine Perfume. All prostitutes use it since its strong and hides a lot of the bodily odors.", Ferro answers.

"That's stuff is...", Tammy says.

"Strong. Its supposed to be.", Ferro says.

"It smells like potpourri...", Tammy says.

"It is oil extract of the Jasmine flower, which itself is strong. But all the whores wear it.", Ferro says.

Priscilla walks in with another large case and opens it on the table. Ferro looks over to her.

"Give me the markers.", Ferro says.

Priscilla hand Ferro a marker case. Ferro walks over to Tammy, uncapping a black one that she got from the case. Tammy steps back until she is stopped by the wall. Ferro continues to approach her until there was little room between then, where she takes her left hand and puts it up under the bra cup of Tammy's right breast.

"Now stay still.", Ferro says.

Ferro starts to draw on the upper part of Tammy's breast, writing Marco in fancy script, with a rose right behind it. She colours it with the other markers. When done, Ferro steps back to look at her handiwork. Priscilla looks at it as well.

"Not my best, but its damn good.", Ferro says.

"Not bad at all.", Priscilla says.

"Why you done that for?", Tammy asks.

"I'm not going to explain it to you. You should know by now...", Ferro answers.

"But Marco?", Tammy asks.

"So? I had Jose's name put on my breast when it was my mission.", Priscilla asks.

"And I had Jean.", Ferro answers.

"And what's with the rose?", Tammy asks.

Ferro sighs. Priscilla then explains it, "Its who 'deflowered you...'"

"NO!", Tammy says.

"Calm down woman! Its not like he actually did. OK? He's the one leading the Cyborg teams to back you up on this mission, its his name that gets put on your breast. Now... Two more after this...", Ferro asks.

"Two more?", Tammy asks.

"Its not like you're getting the Battleship Maine drawn across your chest or butt!", Priscilla answers.

"Don't tempt me...", Ferro says.

"Battleship Maine?", Tammy asks.

"You don't know your American History? Shesh! It's the battle ship that sunk in Havana Harbor, Cuba in 1896, which started the Spanish American war. All men who wear that tattoo do so in their honor.", Priscilla asks.

"What about...", Tammy answers.

"A navy ship tattooed on you would mean that you only service navy men on shore leave.", Ferro says.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!", Tammy says.

"Are you that squeamish about everything?", Ferro asks.

"No...", Tammy answers.

"Then stop acting like a stupid virgin and start acting more like an experienced girl. Now stand up normally.", Ferro says.

Tammy tries her best, unsure as to what they want. They both look at her.

"Hmmm... What do you think?", Priscilla asks.

"I've seen grade school girls sluttier than this.", Ferro answers.

"You know, you're right.", Priscilla says.

"I'm not a slut, I'm not a whore, I'm not any of those things you want me to be!", Tammy says.

"You better be, because if these guys don't buy your act, you're not buying from them, and chances are you are going to be found dead in an alley- or worse.", Ferro says.

"What can be worse than dead?", Tammy asks.

"Raped, gang raped, beaten to a bloody pulp to within an inch of your life, left unconscious where they will continue to sexually assault you. Then if they so choose, then they will kill you or just cut you open and leave you to die. If they want to be freaky about it, then they would strangle you with your own stockings.", Priscilla answers.

"I...", Tammy says.

"Look... You are going to get dressed, you are going to follow orders and you are going to do this mission and you will succeed as long as you listen to orders. We will be nearby to handle the arrests and in case anything happens, assist you in getting out of there. The least you have to worry about is somebody purse snatching your little bag. Do I make my self clear to you?", Ferro interrupting her says and then asks.

"Uhm... Yes Ma'am.", Tammy answers.

"Look at that, she's gone military on you...", Priscilla says.

"I swear- Tammy, I wonder how you are going to handle your honeymoon if you're too scared to take on a mission like this...", Ferro says.

Tammy remains silent. After a while, both Ferro and Priscilla go over to the open cases and take out a few items: Cut-off mini skirt, cut-off mini-tight black dress, matching top to the cut-off mini skirt, and a pair high heel shoes. It's the high heeled shoes that worries Tammy, having a 5 inch heel to it with a long wrap around lace that is supposed to go up the leg. Each of the items were given to Tammy, and told to put on.

"What the black dress for?", Tammy asks.

"It gets cold outside at night. It's an old hooker's trick on wearing layers to keep warm while showing off what you got for sale. Put the dress on first, and then the miniskirt and top after that. Now put them on.", Ferro answers.

Tammy complies with her orders. Priscilla pulls out a plastic egg from one of the cases and hands it to Tammy. Inside was a pair of sheer nylon panty hose. Ferro tells her to put it on but take off the fishnet stocking first and then put them back on after the pantyhose, which forces Tammy to take them off and put them back on top of the panty hose. Soon she was dressed, minus the shoes and they look at her. Priscilla goes up to her first, putting her hands at Tammy's side and chest, and gives her a hefty thrust upwards, moving the push up bra that much more. Then she reaches into Tammy's cleavage and tears at the material of the top and dress to expose her some more. Ferro walks up to her and hands her a set of large earrings that look like suitcase handles. In fact, in the streets, they are called 'Bitch Handle Earrings' for when a man wants her undivided attention, he grabs onto the handle and yells at the girl, "Come here Bitch!" The girl must comply or face having her earlobe being ripped.

"These earrings are our link to you, they are a tiny radio transmitter, so if you get into trouble we will know immediately. Now Sit.", Ferro says.

Tammy sits down on her bed, legs closed and hands folded at the knees. Both of then can only shake their heads at this. Priscilla approaches her.

"I swear Tammy.", Priscilla says as she takes Tammy's hand and put them at her sides. Then she puts her hands between Tammy's knees and forces her legs open, putting her foot between hers and lightly kicking them apart. Tammy instinctively tries to cover her self with what little the dress had to offer, finding it to be no help at all. Priscilla takes her hands again and puts them at her sides one more time.

"You don't cover what you got for sale- got that?", Priscilla asks.

"Yes Ma'am...", Tammy answers.

"Looks like she gone military on you too.", Ferro says.

"She better be following orders. I'm not going to lose an operative on a mission if I can help it.", Priscilla says.

"You heard that, Tammy?", Ferro asks.

Tammy can only nod her head.

"Now, put on the shoes, and we'll put on the make up next.", Ferro says.

Tammy does her best but in the end requires her supervisors to help put on the shoes for her. They tell her to walk around in them, and as expected, Tammy is very unstable on them, as if she was walking on a high wire tight rope. They tell her to sit down as they put on the make up on her. A lot of glitter make up was used, as a lot of colors to contrast the features of her face as well. Tammy looked more like a Paint By Number Picasso than a normal looking girl-squirrel. The ultra long false eyelashes, the very bright red lipstick, and the gaudy ugly designed press-on nails are the final touches physically done to her.

"What do you think?", Ferro asks.

Priscilla gives Tammy a once over before answering.

"Lets see. Tammy! How much?", Priscilla asks.

"How much, what?", Tammy asks.

"How much is that hoochie of yours is being sold for?", Priscilla asks.

"Uhm... 5000 Euros?", Tammy asks.

Both Ferro and Priscilla refrain from laughing- needing to step away from her and discuss the matter for themselves. They both return to her.

"You're a cheap hoe in the street. You're lucky to get 50 Euros for a roll in the hay. You got that?", Ferro almost yells at her.

Tammy bites on her lower lip.

"Consider this as an education, Tammy. No working street girl gets that much. Like Ferro says- 50 Euros if you're lucky, and you better be good at it- show that boy some tricks that his momma never showed him. Now, as for you, who will probably lay there while it happens- 30 Euros.", Priscilla says.

"30 Euros?", Tammy asks.

"You'll be lucky if you get that much.", Ferro answers.

"But... I thought...", Tammy says.

"Its all a myth, girl. All a myth.", Priscilla says.

"Only way you are going to get anything remotely close to that amount, you have to invest yourself into hanging out where the high powered rollers and the high ballers are at, invade their parties, and go to the head honchos. No way, with what we know who you are, you can't do it.", Ferro says.

"I can sell myself that high if I have too!", Tammy says.

Both Ferro and Priscilla laugh uncontrollably, lasting for at least 5 minutes, which shattered what left of Tammy's self confidence. As such, she begins to cry. They stop when she starts.

"I can too...", Tammy says.

"Stop crying girl! You're messing up the make up!", Ferro says.

"But I can! I know I can!", Tammy says.

"You are a street working girl on this mission- they do not get that much money in what they do, Tammy. They don't! And they have to sleep with several men a night to see any respectable amount of cash. Now turn off the tears, alright?", Priscilla asks.

Tammy tries to stop from crying, sniffling a few times.

"A little reality sets in and she loses it... Let me ask, if everything would have turned out differently, what would your life be like right now?", Ferro asks.

"I don't know. I would have finished college at least.", Tammy answers.

"What were you studying in college?", Ferro asks.

"I was in between major when I dropped out.", Tammy answers.

"But what were they?", Ferro asks.

"Computer Science and Technology, and Bio-Premedical studies.", Tammy answers.

"I see.", Ferro says.

"You blame Bink for dropping out?", Priscilla asks.

"No!... Why would I think that?", Tammy asks.

"Some people tend to manifest misplaced feelings onto others.", Priscilla answers.

"There are no misplaced feelings when it comes to Bink and I.", Tammy says.

"So you wanted to be a doctor, you still do?", Ferro asks.

"Huh? I don't know.", Tammy asks.

"Why not?", Ferro asks.

"I wanted to help others. Being a doctor would be away of doing it, instead of running servers and managing websites for other people. But now that The Café has Dr. Aiesha G. I don't there think there is room for two doctors at The Café.", Tammy answers.

"Dr. Aiesha G.? Is she related to Fernando G.?", Ferro asks.

"That's his daughter.", Tammy answers.

"Daughter? How old is she?", Ferro asks.

"Then again, how old is he?", Priscilla asks.

"All I know is that he had her when he was 20 and the mother raised her. They were reunited when she started college.", Tammy answers.

They both look at each other. Ferro tries to switch back their original subject.

"Look we need to redo the makeup and you have to understand that street walking prostitutes do not make a whole lot of money. Your week's salary here with us would take them a month's worth of paid sexual activity with several men per night. That's the reality you have to accept- your virgin vagina means little and is valued less out there. And if we can break the drug and sex trade, we can take a big chunk out of crime.", Ferro says, handing Tammy some tissues.

Tammy looks down at herself.

"Alright, I understand, I think. But.", Tammy says.

"But...", Ferro says.

"Its something Fernando told me...", Tammy says.

"Which would be?", Ferro asks.

"Its OK to be scared, but not OK to allow the fear take over. So I have to admit that I am scared in doing this, but I have to do it... Right?", Tammy asks.

"Each person has their own way in handling it, Tammy. I cannot tell you how, but that you must. Now lets finish with your make up and hair before we release you out to the streets.", Ferro answers.

Tammy just nods. 


	134. Chapter 133

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 133: The Money Shot<p>The Pizza Van drops off the fratello teams 15 minutes ahead of schedule, to allow them to walk to their destination on the other side of the Coliseum. Tammy stays in the van until it was her turn, being given a few pills to take with some water before she leaves. Tammy was dropped off 10 minutes later, closer to the alleys full of low life and dregs of society not far from one of Rome's biggest tourist attraction. The sun was hanging low above the horizon, causing the shadows to be long.<p>

Tammy walks about the block to make eye contact with those who were there for her protection. Unfortunately, the others walking the streets eye her as an unknown newcomer and as a potential threat. In terms of weapons of defense, Tammy had nothing but what mother nature gave her; which for squirrels, is not much.

An older hooker with a couple of younger ones approach Tammy, leaving very little room for escape. She gets nervous and a bit sweaty.

"Who are you? Why you here? Who's your pimp? You better not be selling around here...", the older hooker asks.

"No... I'm not selling...", Tammy answers.

"Yeah right... You look like a hoe if I ever saw one...", One of the younger hookers says.

"For real... I'm looking to buy.", Tammy says.

"To buy?", the older hooker asks.

"Some Yums, bit of horse, you know- some stash...", Tammy answers.

"Why aren't you buying in your area?", the older hooker asks.

"My area was raided a couple of nights ago.", Tammy answers.

"Yeah? What is your area?", the younger hooker asks.

"University Roma...", Tammy answers.

"Heh... Those brainiac assholes never bribe their police like we do here. Serves them right.", the older hooker says.

"So, you screw for your grades?", the younger hooker asks.

"Of course she does! Can't You tell?", the older hooker answers.

The older hooker puts her arms around Tammy, feeling her trembling ever so slightly.

"You OK?", the older hooker asks.

"Yeah...", Tammy answers.

"No you're not. You look like you need a fix.", the older hooker says.

"I just want to buy, and leave. Please?", Tammy asks.

"You got money to buy?", the older hooker asks.

"Just something.", Tammy answers.

"How much?", the younger hooker asks.

"I don't know... I just grabbed what I had on the dresser and came here.", Tammy answers.

"How you came here?", the older hooker asks.

"I asked my cousin Mario to drive me here. He took in his Pizza Van and left me at the corner, then he drove away.", Tammy answers.

"Hmmm...", the older hooker says.

The older hooker slides her hands down Tammy's back, and then up her skirt, and over her body. Another takes Tammy's Purse and searches it. Tammy gets searched, having hands placed upon her body in places that only her hands and a washcloth has been. The old hooker puts her arm back on Tammy shoulders, her purse was given back to her. Tammy was trembling a bit more noticeably.

"You're clean... Looks like you do need that fix.", Old hooker says, then she points down the street.

"I just want to buy... and go...", Tammy replies nervously.

"Go down to that general store, and follow its wall to the tiny street on its left. Go up that street, and there's a mouse kid there, wearing a black cap. Tell him what you want. Give him your money and tell him Helga, that's me, sent you. He'll take care of you.", the older hooker says.

"OK...", Tammy says, breathing heavy.

"Now go... Before the line starts.", the older hooker says.

The older hooker slaps Tammy up under her short skirt. Tammy jumps up in response, a couple of steps away. Then she starts to walk to the direction the old hooker told her. She was getting a lot of suspicious looks as she walks by the others. Half way down her path, there was a loud shrill of a whistle, a signal from the old Hooker, and the others then paid Tammy no mind.

Tammy arrives by the store, and follows its wall to the left as told, to the small street between the buildings. She enters the street and walks up its path. In the maze of small streets along this one, she finds a young boy mouse wearing a black cap.

"Excuse me, Uhm, I was told to see you?", Tammy asks.

"What for? Who sent you?", the boy in the black cap asks.

"Helga told me that you could... Help me?", Tammy asks.

"Helga? I know of no Helga. What do you want?", the boy in the black cap asks.

"Helga told me to see you about buying some stuff...", Tammy answers.

"Stuff...? Like what?", the boy in the black cap asks.

"You know... Some yums, a bit of horse, stash...", Tammy answers.

"How much you want to buy?", the boy in the black cap asks.

"I got 50 Euros to buy...", Tammy answers.

"That's not a lot... And yet...", the boy in the black cap says.

Tammy walks right up to him, very nervously. She slowly reaches and grabs at his crotch with a shaky hand.

"I... Can... Make... It... Worth... Your... While.", Tammy says.

The boy steps back, pushing Tammy's hand off him.

"I don't need some diseased ridden hoe to make it worth my while. Give me your money, and tell me what you want.", the boy in the black cap says.

Tammy searches her purse and reaches inside a hidden compartment where the money was, pulling out several small Euro bills of 10's, 5's and singles. She counts them, handing over 63 Euros of cash to the boy.

"25 grams of stash, 4 grams of horse, and the rest in yums...", Tammy says.

The boy counts the money.

"That's all?", the boy in the black cap asks.

Tammy nods her head.

"Wait right here...", the boy in the black cap says.

Tammy nods her head again. The boy disappears into one of the side streets and into a building. Tammy bites onto her lip, as she steps back and leans against a wall as she waits for the boy to return. She then thinks about what to expect, and finds it nothing like she was told.

A young looking squirrel with a red hair walks up to Tammy. Without saying a word, she hands her a lit cigarette and a pack to put in her purse, and then walks away. Tammy does not smoke, and thus does not like the taste of the cigarette and smoke her mouth, but puffs on it into her cheeks and blows it out, not breathing it in as Alessandro taught her. Tammy tries her best to blend in, but she sticks out in a bad way.

The boy returns with a small brown paper bag, folded and taped into a bulge. He hands the bag to Tammy and tells her to leave through the opposite direction from which she came. Tammy nods at him as she drops her 3/4 done cigarette and steps on it. She then starts to walk, only to have the boy grab her by the tail.

"Clean that up.", the boy in the black cap says, pointing at the cigarette.

"Oh... Uhm...", Tammy says, looking at the other cigarette butts on the floor.

"This is not your place to do that.", the boy in the black cap says.

"But...", Tammy says.

"I said Clean It Up- Hoe!", Boy In Cap says.

Tammy bites on her lower lip, before walking up to the cigarette butt, bending down to pick it up. As she bends down, her short skirt reveals everything she had to him. The boy walks right up to her and smacks her hard under her tail, making her slip and fall as she picks up the cigarette butt. Tammy turns to face him.

"Hey! Why you did that!", Tammy says.

"Get that shit up and get off my block!", the boy in the black cap says.

"I was gonna, but you knocked me down!", Tammy says.

"You's a hoe...", the boy in the black cap says.

"I'm not a hoe!", Tammy says, trying to hold back her tears. But it was too late, Tammy started to cry, if only for a few seconds as she tries to recompose herself. Thoughts of how she screwed up this mission runs through her head. She also realized how much she had endangered herself in the situation she was in, sitting on the ground, with no ability to defend herself if she was forced into rape or worse.

The boy extends his hand to her to help her up. Tammy reluctantly takes it, thinking that he might force her into a more helpless situation. Instead, he helps her up to her feet. He then points down the street.

"Now get out of here.", the boy in the black cap says.

Tammy does not hesitate, as she starts to walk away to where he pointed, looking back at him a couple of times. She then continues in a half trotting pace to leave the street on its far end, turning left when she gets onto the main street. She stops after a few steps to gather her bearings. A teenaged red head squirrel walks up to her.

"You got it?", the teen squirrel asks.

"Huh? Oh, it you, Petrushka.", Tammy says.

Alessandro keeps his distance further down the block, standing by a tiny car.

"Do you get it?", Petrushka asks.

"I got something.", Tammy answers, handing her the bag to her.

"Then... Lets go.", Petrushka says.

Petrushka takes Tammy by the arm and leads her to Alessandro and his car. She hands him the bag, which he opens when they are all in the car. He takes a look, sniff or taste of a couple of the various items inside. A plastic bag of yellowish paper with various cartoon designs on it, which he did not touch but recognized it as LSD Tabs. He then takes a small radio out from his pocket.

"Tammy is safe with us and her package is verified to be true...", Alessandro says.

"Got that. Do we have a dealer connected to it?", Priscilla responds asks.

Alessandro looks at Tammy.

"Just that boy mouse in the black cap.", Tammy says.

Alessandro relays the description back to Priscilla. Then Marco adds his information, "Building 5324 on the second alley to the side street where Tammy entered, that is where the nest is."

"Good. Alessandro, take Tammy back to base. We'll deal with the rest.", Ferro says.

"I'm out of here...", Alessandro says.

"To all teams, surround the building from all sides, cover the roof, doors and windows.", Priscilla says.

"Don't make a move until I tell you too.", Ferro says.

Alessandro puts his car in gear and drives away. Though they were there in just a few minutes, nightfall had fell on Rome. Tammy was expected to do other drug and buy busts later that night, but it was dropped as the mission team had their hands full with this major bust. It seems that they had gotten a major drug factory with many dealers there loading up for their night's business. It seemed that those who were targeted were there as part of the bust. Tammy was not told of this until after her debriefing, thus her luck held out more than expected, even though she almost failed in her task.

During her debriefing, Ferro let her know that she failed and how, despite the luck of busting in everyone there. This further drops Tammy's self esteem, even though Marco and Alessandro were on her side. After the debriefing, Tammy goes back to her room, locking her door, and changes to her regular clothes. The mission garment she folds up neatly and left on the table for Priscilla or Ferro to recover later. She takes a long shower to take the make up and the stench of Jasmine off her body, scrubbing the soap hard against her fur to remove the tattoos put on her by Ferro.

Though her door was locked, it was opened with a master key and someone entered. Not finding Tammy inside, but hearing the shower running in the bathroom, they waited for her to step out. Tammy continued with her hygiene routine, stepping out of the shower and going to the sink for further things to so. She dries herself, and most importantly- her tail before putting on her engagement ring that was put away for the mission and a fresh pair of underwear, and steps out into her room while drying out her ears. She freezes by the bed as she looks at Marco, Alessandro- both without their cyborgs; and Priscilla at the table, and they stare at her with just a towel in hand and white panties on.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!", Tammy says, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Marco finds a folded robe at the end of the bed and hands it over to Tammy. She quickly puts it on.

"No. We need to talk.", Marco says.

"About what?", Tammy asks.

"Look, never mind that I'm your Fratello Team Supervisor. This is a person to person talk we need to have.", Marco answers.

"Can't it wait?", Tammy asks.

"I told them what you told me about how you feel about the Polancco Estate.", Alessandro answers.

"Couldn't that wait for another day?", Tammy asks.

"No. Now have a seat.", Marco answers.

Annoyed, Tammy sits down at her bed, making sure that she was covered.

"What do you want with me?", Tammy asks.

"Why do you not want your share of the Polancco Estate?", Marco asks.

"Its not what I want. I want my sister back, and because of what you did to her, I have to work here to keep her alive.", Tammy answers.

"But you don't like working here.", Priscilla says.

"I don't like what is being done.", Tammy says.

"And what would that be?", Marco asks.

"The killings! Its not necessary!", Tammy answers.

"Its is necessary, unfortunately. Look Tammy, we are the last resort for the government to take against criminals. And though we try to bring back alive as many as possible, we need to kill them because of the danger they pose. In short, Tammy- they don't want to cooperate in their arrest, and will fight to the ends of their lives in order not to be arrested. We have to fight them and use the same equal force they use against us: Gun, Bullets, Death. You may not agree with that, but that is how it is. You yourself have seen this. You think there is a better way to do this, let me know now.", Marco says.

"How about shoot to wound, and not kill.", Tammy says.

"A wounded and cornered animal is a dangerous thing. You may think that they have safe to deal with, but while you turn your back on one to check on another, you'll get a bullet to the back or to the head instead.", Marco says.

"There has to be a better way.", Tammy says.

"There isn't, and that is why we are here and what we to do.", Marco says.

Tammy remains quiet for the moment.

"Now tell me, why are you not taking your share of the Polancco's Estate?", Marco asks.

"Money means nothing without Bink.", Tammy answers.

Marco gets up and walks over to her bed and sits down next to her. He then opens a leather folder on his lap, putting two long strips of papers, papers clipped to a text full of legal sized papers.

Tammy picks up one of the paper sets and looks it over. It was a check for Bink Polancco-Squirrel with a number so large that it overlapped with some of the check's text and overflowed past its allotted area. Behind it was another check and papers of legal statements describing what it was and what it was for. The other set was written in her name, written for a smaller amount of 2.4 billion Euros, and a life insurance check for 100 million Euros. Tammy puts the papers down.

"Is this for real?", Tammy asks.

"Yes it is.", Marco answers.

"Why are you showing me this?", Tammy asks.

"Its yours and Bink's part of the Polancco Estate Inheritance.", Marco answers.

"This means nothing without Bink.", Tammy says.

"The choice is yours. You walk away with this money and leave Bink behind, or...", Marco says.

"Bink is my little sister, and we are a family and we are staying together no matter how much shit you throw at us.", Tammy says, interrupting him.

"You did not let me finish. Your other choice is to stay here with us and with Bink. But the point is, you don't have to leave this money behind. It is yours.", Marco says.

"I don't want it.", Tammy says.

"What about the insurance check? That is from your mother, in case something were to happen to her, that you would be financially be taken cared of.", Marco asks.

"It does not bring her back, now does it?", Tammy asks.

"No. But it was a gift from her to you in case something were to happen to her. Don't you understand that?", Marco asks.

Tammy does not reply, because she is unsure how to reply. She was unhappy in her mother's remarrying somebody she did not know, and further hated him for splitting up the family and taking them to Italy. Though she now understands why her mother did this, it is the re-bringing up of these negative feelings that have her in a negative mood. She eventually gives an answer.

"No. I mean I do, but I can't accept it.", Tammy says.

"And why not?", Marco asks.

"Because of what you people did to Bink.", Tammy answers.

"It was either this or let her die.", Marco says.

"You should have let her died then. You had no right in doing what you did to her.", Tammy says.

"None?", Marco asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"You wanted her to remember what they did to her while she lingered on? You wanted her to last as long as possible in the condition she was in? Tammy- she left was left to die when they were finished slaughtering the rest of the family. Only you, her, and two other older Polancco children are left to carry on the Polancco name.", Marco asks.

"I'm a Squirrel, Not a Polancco! You took Bink away from me and dare say what was done for her was for good? You are no better then the drug dealers and terrorists that you kill! ", Tammy answers, She begins to cry, crumpling up the papers in her grasp, before throwing them at Marco, "Now Get Out Of My Room!"

Marco gathers the papers and puts them into the leather folder.

"Lets go.", Marco says.

Alessandro gets up and leaves with Marco, but Priscilla remains behind. Tammy cries in the towel she had in her hands. After a while, she stops, looks up and sees Priscilla there.

"Why are you still here.", Tammy says, between the sniffles.

"It's a very brave thing you are trying to do. But I'm here for another reason.", Priscilla says.

"What would that be?", Tammy wiping the tears from her eyes, asks.

"Among the many things I am here, I am also the Fallen Angel of Love.", Priscilla answers.

"What does that has to do with anything?", Tammy asks.

"That engagement ring you're wearing. When did Fernando promised to marry you?", Priscilla asks.

"When he thought this mission was completed, and if we still shared those feelings.", Tammy answers.

"Still?", Priscilla asks.

"I understand that sometimes, feelings can be pushed into a deeper level by the stresses of a job. This job has the highest stress, and can push feelings more than they should be.", Tammy answers.

"You still love him?", Priscilla asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"You still... Want him?", Priscilla asks.

"Always.", Tammy answers.

"You believe that he can do you no wrong?", Priscilla asks.

"Why should he?", Tammy asks.

"Because most men are dogs. But besides that fact, some, well, one is worth marrying. Very few are lucky to get married more than that.", Priscilla answers.

"Are you trying to make me not marry him?", Tammy asks.

"Far from it. I do want you to marry him. But think of the life you two will have. A married pair of secret agents. It would be hard on you two.", Priscilla answers.

"I will do my best for him, as I am sure he will for me.", Tammy says.

"What about a home? The marriage itself, where will it be held? Say, if in a few days, this mission is over- you get married in a week, a month, a year? How long?", Priscilla asks.

"I don't know.", Tammy answers.

"Then let me sort out those details for you. You got too much on your mind.", Priscilla says.

"Why would you do that... For me?", Tammy asks.

"Because Tammy, of all the people here- you are as innocent as the little girls we put into the cyborg program, and you have retained that innocence in all that has happened. You don't treat everyone here as co-workers or supervisors, you treat them all equally, as if they were your friends. And because of that, I would be a friend in return in doing these small favors.", Priscilla answers.

Tammy does not answer, letting what was said sink in.

"How soon would you want to get married?", Priscilla asks.

"If given the choice, right now, with all my friend from the café there to see.", Tammy answers.

"How about a more realistic date.", Priscilla says.

"As soon as this mission is over.", Tammy says.

"Mission... As in...", Priscilla says.

"The one I started by infiltrating their ranks, and was sent into the hospital because of it.", Tammy says.

"I would have to run the numbers on that one again.", Priscilla says.

"I would want to return to Fernando's hideout tomorrow.", Tammy says.

"We can do that. Look, the cafeteria is open if you want to eat something before going to bed.", Priscilla says.

"I'm not hungry...", Tammy says.

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning.", Priscilla says.

Priscilla picks up the clothes and other items from the mission and puts them into a brown paper shopping bag. She then gets up and starts to walk out the room. She closes the door behind her, continues to walk down the hall.

Tammy gets up and checks the lock on the door, then takes off her robe and lays down on the bed in just her underwear, staring at the ceiling, processing all that had just went on. Only thing she can think of though is sharing her bed with Fernando, so she can be held in his arms and be reassured that things will be OK by him. After almost an hour's passing, she takes to her blanket and holds onto her pillow tightly against her head. In just a few minutes, she falls asleep.

Drug Notes: Stash = half ounce or more of Pot; Horse = Heroine; Yum = Rocks of Crack Cocaine. 


	135. Chapter 134

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 134: Gadget, History, and Life<p>Hondo, Fernando, Rose and Gadget sit down at their reserved table, in that order. Hondo was not in a good or a trusting mood, so he made sure everyone sat like this, even though it deprived him of sitting next to his mousette. They all ordered in relative silence, at first. Rose and Gadget tried to break the ice, but Hondo was usually quiet when unsure or upset. He trusted Fernando, trusted him with his life and that of Rose's, but he wasn't sure if he trusted him and Gadget together now. He was reasonably sure it wasn't Fernando's fault totally, as Gadget was still dumb to the ways of life, at times, and she was going through a lot of stress. The girls start chatting and Fernando made a comment now and then, but Hondo sat in silence. He was lost in thought. He saw the kiss and it took him back to a time he'd have done anything to get that kiss.<p>

He had been around for many of their missions, but he was never heard from afterwards, as he usually stayed behind the scenes. He always came forward when needed but was never recognized, as he didn't want it. The Rescue Rangers thrived on an image and theatrics half the time. Fernando even did use theatrics more often that Hondo would, but he had the skill to back it up. Hondo had enjoyed his time with The Rangers and had fallen in love with Gadget as many others had before. He had almost won her heart, but he lost it in order to save it. It was one of their missions, Chip and Gadget were not even close to marrying yet. She had wondered off on her own, a hired assassin had followed her and was set to kill her. Hondo saw the paid killer follow her and stalked him. He got a clear shot just in time to save her but lost her then. She would not have him around if he would take a life, and Hondo's killing had given them a bad reputation. Real life still escaped her, as only theatrics mattered. Chip and Dale were glad to get rid of him, leaving Monty and Zipper as the only ones on his side but they wouldn't argue with Gadget.

He had wandered back to the West to tramp around for a few years until The Rangers got into trouble out west on a case. Hondo happened to be around and saved their sorry tails. They talked him into coming back, Chip and Gadget were now married. Life at The Café wasn't like it was before for him. The only excitement he had really found was in the missions he has had with Fernando. Outside of Rose, Fernando was Hondo's only true friend at The Café.

"Dinner is served!", the waiter says. This snapped Hondo back to reality with a jolt.

"You alright?", Rose asks after the waiter left.

"Yah, just lost in thought.", Hondo mumbled.

"Golly, I'm sorry if we upset you that bad. Fernando and I, that is.", Gadget says. Hondo looks at her slightly crossed.

"Gadget, not much you've done has not upset me since that day I saved your hide and you rejected me. I'm glad you did, now that I've found Rose, or she found me. Fernando is the only one I'm upset with. I know he knows better, you're to blame too.", Hondo says flatly. Gadget looks down at her food.

"Hondo! That was not nice.", Rose says.

"I didn't really mean it to be nice.", Hondo says.

"Hondo!", Rose scolded.

"It's alright, Rose. You wouldn't understand, but I hurt him long time ago, long before you two met.", Gadget says sadly.

"That you did.", Hondo says.

"You alright?", Rose asked

"Yah, just irritable. I'll be better in the morning.", Hondo says.

Hondo started into eating. Fernando just ate and listened. He and Hondo had their talk. He knew Hondo might not trust him with Gadget, but he knew he still had Hondo's overall trust, respect and friendship. They all ate and chatted about life, the mission, and everything in between. Fernando tried to get Hondo and Rose to get their wedding plans in order. Hondo talked the least of the group, but that could often be his norm. They finished with dessert and then a play at the local theater. It was late before they started back to the hideout. They had fun and were tired but most of the tension was gone.

After the night out, Hondo, Rose, Gadget and Fernando return to the safe house in the early morning hours. Fernando parked his Porsche by the front entrance to let the rest of the passengers out so they could enter the house. Hondo steps out of the car and helps the ladies them get out. Hondo returns to the passenger seat when the girls head to the door.

"I thought you were going with them.", Fernando says.

"Nope, we got a lot to discuss and not enough time to discuss with.", Hondo explains.

"So, what do you want to know?", Fernando asks.

"That's just it, I don't know. I don't even know where to begin.", Hondo answers.

"Lets start with Tammy. Anything on her?", Fernando asks. He sees that the girls had entered the house, closing the door behind them. He starts to drive to the parking lot.

"Although all this revolves around her, you are what matters most.", Hondo says.

"How so?", Fernando asks.

"You tell me.", Hondo answers.

"I don't know.", Fernando says.

"You should.", Hondo says.

"Well, I don't.", Fernando says.

"Tell me, how are you going to provide for her?", Hondo asks.

"I have my resources, and my work in various places, but I am not going support her if she cannot support herself.", Fernando answers.

"OK. That's understandable.", Hondo says.

"What are you trying to get at?", Fernando asks.

"Something you said, about mission pressures getting the best of the parties involved and falling into mission crushes.", Hondo answers.

"Oh, that.", Fernando says.

"Well, is this a mission crush between you and Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"As far as I can tell, no. But that's why I told her that I would marry after the mission is over, so when the mission pressure leaves, so would the crush. If those feelings remain, then its something more.", Fernando answers.

"But you set up a marriage date in two weeks.", Hondo says.

"I'm hoping that this mission is over by the weekend. As far as I am concerned, with the drug dealers and their factories bombed, its over. They will rebuild, they will commit other resources to this cause, but the majority of their abilities will be destroyed.", Fernando says.

"But they will still be around.", Hondo says.

"They will be. But that's for another mission to contend with. Right now, this mission is against that LSD drug-dealing arm of theirs, which has to be chopped off to a bloody stump. Everything else is secondary.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"This was Tammy's mission. You seen that they tried to kill her. They almost succeeded. That's where we stepped in. That's why we are here- don't forget that.", Fernando says.

"I'm not. Just making sure that you haven't.", Hondo says.

"Well Hondo, it may have taken many twists and turns, but in the least it is coming to a conclusion.", Fernando says after parking the car, he turns off the ignition.

"Now, about Gadget.", Hondo says.

"What about her?", Fernando asks.

"They're friends for one.", Hondo answers.

"I'm not telling Tammy anything unless confronted about it.", Fernando says.

"You should be honest with her about it, tell her next time you see her of what happened.", Hondo says.

"I don't what Tammy to be hating Gadget, or Gadget angry at Tammy about a misunderstanding on my part.", Fernando says.

"That's why you should tell her right away.", Hondo says.

"I will have to think about it. But it won't happen anytime soon.", Fernando says.

"So, you admit that it is your fault.", Hondo says.

"I admit that it is partly my fault, for letting her go so far. Its partly my fault for not properly dealing with it, but damn it Hondo- I swear, women do not leave you much choice but to act in a way they think is right even if it makes you wrong.", Fernando says.

"Don't fault them for your short comings.", Hondo says.

"Why not? It seems that every downfall of a man, there was a woman who helped caused it. Don't get me wrong. There are plenty of nice women out there who are willing to do what is right for their man, but that is a tiny few and the rest are just out there for themselves because they are so unwilling to compromise. In my lifetime- I have only counted as many of the nice ones as there are fingers on my left hand minus one or two digits. Whether Tammy is one of them, remains to be seen. Gadget, at least to me, does not belong there.", Fernando asks.

"And what do you think of Rose?", Hondo asks.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not courting her, you are.", Fernando asks.

"Humor me. Does she belong on that left hand of yours.", Hondo answers.

"She is worthy enough to be put there, and maybe she will be in the future, but there are too many things going on now to give an honest decision. I have to wait to see after this mission whether or not she belongs there. In the least, I will say this- Rose is a wonderful and lovely person, where she would do her best for that person she connects with. If you are to be that person, you better give it your all.", Fernando says.

"Don't you think I'm trying my best?", Hondo asks.

"Your best is not good enough.", Fernando answers.

"Why you degenerate squirrel...", Hondo says.

"Think of me what you like, but I'm telling you this, your best is not good enough for her- you have to give it your total all for her. Not just your best. In giving your best, you are not giving your all, just a part of it. So you have to give to her until you can't give no more and then you have to go out and get more to continue giving. That is what I'm telling you to do.", Fernando says.

"And what of you for Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"I'm doing what I can with what little I got in trying to make sure that no matter what happens, she does not get hurt. If in the end I have to walk away from this, then I will do what has to be done for her. If I have to marry to her, then I will do that too.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds like you could do more for her.", Hondo says.

"For me this is troublesome relationship...", Fernando says.

"You actually admitting that?", Hondo asks.

"Its troublesome because I have to think and be aware of the things I do or am involved with does not hurt her. I also have to consider that she has her own life to deal with and she has to make decisions that may or may not interfere with what we got. Though this is true for all relationships, in this one- for me- it is more so.", Fernando answers.

"Second thought?", Hondo asks.

"No.", Fernando answers.

"Then what?", Hondo asks.

"Just a realization that one plus one don't make two, it makes one. It is no longer me and her but now we. And I have to think in those terms for her.", Fernando answers.

"That goes for any relationship.", Hondo says.

"True.", Fernando says.

Hondo then opens the door to start stepping out. Fernando does the same just a second after him. Together they make their way to the rear of house. Hondo makes his way to the living room and sits on the big comfy chair. Fernando walks over to the kitchen and grabs a drink of water. Hondo sees Fernando going to the kitchen.

"You're still hungry?", Hondo asks.

"Just thirsty.", Fernando answers.

"Never mind then.", Hondo says.

"Aren't you sleeping upstairs?", Fernando asks.

"In a roomful of girls? No. It would be disrespectful of me to do that.", Hondo asks.

"You can have one of the other rooms while the place is empty.", Fernando answers.

"Its alright, I'll stay down here for the night.", Hondo says.

"I see.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes to his drink of water, then puts the glass in the sink. He leans over the service island looking at Hondo who was looking at the TV screen which was off.

"Hondo... About Gadget.", Fernando says.

"What about her.", Hondo says.

"I cannot tell you if things were different about what you said earlier tonight, but if they were, you would not be here engaged to Rose.", Fernando says.

"I know that.", Hondo says.

"Don't worry about what happens to me, you go on taking care of her after this mission is over.", Fernando says.

"Hold up... What do you mean 'don't worry about me!'", Hondo says, interrupting him.

"If I marry Tammy or not, I cannot ever return to The Café unless I sneak there through one of my time portals. The CIA thinks I'm dead from the last mission, and if they see me in the states, they will make sure that I am. So I'm a man without a country... about to marry somebody and put her through all that grief as well.", Fernando says.

"Then how are you going to be my best man at my wedding?", Hondo asks.

"You still want me too?", Fernando asks.

"We may have our disagreements but you're still a friend. And I need you to be there for us.", Hondo answers.

"Now that posses a problem... I can't be in the states, and you two need to get married. You know, what the hell. They want me dead, they will have to catch me first.", Fernando says.

"Planning on something?", Hondo asks.

"Just thinking about the advantage I have over most of you.", Fernando answers.

"Advantage?", Hondo asks.

"Being able to fly.", Fernando answers.

"Oh, that.", Hondo says.

"I forget that I can at times. I just hope these old wings are up to the task.", Fernando says.

"Man, you're making yourself sound like you're ancient or something.", Hondo says.

"I'm old enough. We flying squirrels usually don't live as long as I have...", Fernando says.

"How old are you again?", Hondo interrupting him asks.

"I stopped aging at 38, but I've been around for the past 10 years, so I'm 40-something.", Fernando answers.

"Wait-38 plus 10 makes 48.", Hondo says.

"Just don't remind me.", Fernando says.

"But if you stopped aging at 38, what's the problem?", Hondo asks.

"Time Travel is not without its own issues. These atoms at times cannot take the stress of dimensional shifting. So one day, I want you to do me a favor.", Fernando answers.

"What would that be?", Hondo asks.

"On that day I lay in some hospital bed connected to machines to keep me alive, put a bullet through my head.", Fernando answers.

"The reason why?", Hondo asks.

"I would be too sick from atoms failing on the atomic level, I would never live the life I used to have. I would not be able to recover what I once had and I don't want to be a burden to anyone when I get like that, especially to Tammy.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"As long as we exist here, we all have a beginning and we have an end. Being in All-Time, there is no beginning or no end.", Fernando says.

"What about...", Hondo says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"I've heard that there are other yous", Hondo answers.

"Its just me. It's that as a time traveler, I can come back and fourth through any time. So if I die tomarrow, I will be around the next day. The problem is whether or not I remember and retain the same feelings about certain things. In truth, I would remember- whether or not I agree with them at the time.", Fernando says.

"So you could return hating everyone, is that it?", Hondo asks.

"That is a possibility. But lets not think about it for now. If I remember correctly, I have a date with my bed.", Fernando answers.

"You sure have a way with saying things.", Hondo says.

"Well Hondo, enjoy life before it enjoys you... Like a pitbull on a raw t-bone.", Fernando says.

"Well, you go have a good night.", Hondo says.

"You too.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk to the stairs to his room. At the top of the stairs, he hears Rose's door closing, and Gadget in her purple robe waiting by his door.

"Is that true?", Gadget asks.

"What is true?", Fernando asks.

Gadget takes Fernando by the hand and takes him into his room, closing the door behind her.

"About if you die, a mean version of yourself might return.", Gadget says.

"It's a possibility, a small one, but it happens.", Fernando says.

"And if you die, what of Tammy and your marriage to her?", Gadget asks.

"Its over. Until death do us apart.", Fernando answers.

"It would be unfair to her!", Gadget says.

"I cannot say how my other self will react to it, but in the least it would be best for her that she recognizes that I, the Fernando you all know, is gone. The next Fernando I cannot promise what he will honor or abide by promises I have made. All I know is that we all share the same memories. It is how we feel about those memories is another matter.", Fernando says.

Gadget reaches out and holds him.

"I don't want you to die then.", Gadget says.

"I'm not intending too. The point is Gadget, nothing is guarantee. But in the least I can promise you another 5 years of my typical egotistical obnoxious self-righteous of Fernandoisms. I will be around to tell everyone that they are wrong, that they are stupid and incompetent, OK?", Fernando asks.

"Just shut up...", Gadget answers.

Fernando tries to push her away from him. She continues to hold on.

"Look Gadget, I can't sleep in a 3-piece suit.", Fernando says.

"Oh...", Gadget says, slowly letting him go.

Fernando walks to the far side of the room, taking off his shoes, suit jacket, undoes the belt and zipper of his pants, then the buttons of his shirt before turning to Gadget.

"Do you mind?", Fernando asks.

"No I don't.", Gadget answers.

"Look Gadget, I don't sleep in much. Preferably in as little as possible, but I'm not putting on a stripper show for you.", Fernando says.

"I have seen how you sleep... Been there with you or did you forget?", Gadget asks.

"Just to let you know, I don't intend to do a repeat performance of that day.", Fernando answers.

"And why not?", Gadget asks.

"Because it would be wrong.", Fernando answers.

"But we're friends.", Gadget says.

"And? Are we friends that share our bodies?", Fernando asks.

"No. But...", Gadget answers.

"But what?", Fernando asks.

"We share everything else.", Gadget answers.

"Heh... Like what?", Fernando asks.

"Our thoughts, our feelings, our likes and dislikes... So come on, take of your clothes off, get to bed and under those covers. We got a lot to talk about until morning.", Gadget answers.

"Just talk and nothing more... Sometimes I swear, the things I do...", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to take off his clothes, folding them and putting them on the table in the room.

"Its like nothing is going to happen.", Gadget says.

"I hope that nothing does happen.", Fernando says.

Fernando stands there in just his briefs and walks over to her. He then grabs at the top lapels of her robe, making her step forward to him and he looks down at her. She takes something from her pocket and pops it into his mouth. He quickly lets her go and spits it out into his hand.

"What was that for?", Fernando asks.

"Breath mint. I pocketed a few from the restaurant, and you are in so need of one.", Gadget answers.

"Good. If it keeps you away from me, then so be it.", Fernando says, throwing the mint into the trash.

Gadget takes another and pops it into his mouth, and then covers his lips with her hand.

"Its not for us, OK? But get into a habit of going to bed with a clean breathe so that you don't scare Tammy away.", Gadget asks.

"I will do what I can for her as she needs me to do.", Fernando answers, shoving the mint into one of his cheek pouches.

"Then prove it.", Gadget says.

"How?", Fernando asks.

"If I were Tammy...", Gadget answers.

"If you were Tammy, we would not be arguing.", Fernando says.

"If I were Tammy, I'd be telling you that you need a breath mint. Wine breathe is not pleasant you know.", Gadget says.

Fernando pushes away from Gadget, and turns to his bed. He bites onto the mint to break is up and make it dissolve faster in his mouth as he walks to his bed. He sits on it, and looks at her.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"Is that it?", Gadget asks.

"Is what it?", Fernando asks.

"Aren't you going to pick me up and carry me to bed?", Gadget asks.

"What's on your mind?", Fernando asks.

"You said that you were going to prove it if I were Tammy.", Gadget answers.

"All I need to do is prove it to her, not you.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Gadget says.

Gadget walks over to him and stands in front of him, untying her robe and letting it open, showing what little she had on. Fernando takes it as his cue to get under the blankets and bury his head into the pillow. Gadget drops the robe and sits on the bed next to him.

"Tell me one thing, Fernando.", Gadget says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"Why do men want me so much?", Gadget asks.

"Because you are unobtainable.", Fernando answers.

"Its not because of my innocence or my cuteness, or my intelligence?", Gadget asks.

"Its because you will not allow yourself to be taken by anyone which is why you're so wanted. You being innocent, cute and intelligent is only decorations on the cake. Some guys might like that, but most won't.", Fernando answers.

"So, if I let myself to be caught by another...", Gadget says.

"That would deter others from wanting you. Look lets leave it at that.", Fernando says.

"And about us?", Gadget asks.

"What about us?", Fernando asks.

"What happened between you and I?", Gadget asks.

"You mean that kiss? Look it meant nothing to me.", Fernando asks.

"It didn't?", Gadget asks.

"You wanted it, so I gave it.", Fernando answers.

"What if... Hum... We weren't caught?", Gadget asks.

"Meaning?", Fernando asks.

"Meaning, how far would you let it go?", Gadget asks.

"As far as you want it to go.", Fernando answers.

"But what if...", Gadget says.

"What if what?", Fernando asks.

"You know, we went all the way?", Gadget asks.

"Is that what you want?", Fernando asks.

Gadget does not answer.

"Other than that I had sex with the world Famous Gadget Hackwrench, it would mean nothing...*", Fernando says.

Gadget slaps Fernando hard, which was the reaction he was trying to get her to do - to reject him. She begins to cry, and then shouting between the sobs.

"How could you! You're such a dog!", Gadget says.

"I think it would be lower than a dog...", Fernando says.

She slaps him again.

"You don't love me!", Gadget says.

"You got that damn right.", Fernando says.

"You don't love Tammy either!", Gadget says.

"That is another matter for which you have no business in going there.", Fernando says.

"You don't fucking care!", Gadget says.

"I do care... About fucking...", Fernando says.

She slaps him again, harder than the last two before. Fernando pins her arm against the bed as it went by him after striking. He then grabs her other arm as she tries to reach for the first, and wrestles her to the bed with him on top of her.

"Look here Miss... I'm not the one in your bed trying to seduce you. You are the one doing this. If I so reject you its something of my choosing. But if you're so adamant in wanting to lay here with me and practice making babies, understand that there will be no emotion wasted on the act on my part. I will like you and respect you- but as a friend. So what you're a girl, with lovely girlie parts, that's not what I want from you!", Fernando says.

"Let me go!", Gadget says.

"If I do, you better take your robe and leave this room.", Fernando says.

"I'll leave alright. And tell everybody that you raped me.", Gadget says.

"Is that it, Gadget? You want to destroy me?", Fernando asks.

"You don't understand!", Gadget answers.

"Then tell me what you want and you shall have it.", Fernando says.

"Prove to me that you love Tammy! That you would never cheat on her or abuse her!", Gadget says.

"Why should I do that!", Fernando says.

"Because she is my friend!", Gadget says.

"I'm just a squirrel, Gadget, I'm not perfect! I may cheat during the engagement if given the opportunity, but I would never cheat on her in marriage! Nor would I ever abuse her!", Fernando says.

"How can I be so sure on that?", Gadget asks.

Fernando lets her go, and slowly gets off her. He sits on the bed next to her.

"Because you don't, because you can't. All you got is the word from somebody who you don't trust, and nothing I can say can undo that.", Fernando says.

"Try me.", Gadget says.

"All I have to go on is a marriage from long ago when I was Tammy's age. And I did everything I could for her, and it was not good enough.", Fernando says.

"So she left you...", Gadget says.

"No, she was killed,...", Fernando says.

Gadget slowly gets up and kneels behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know.", Gadget says.

"... Because I over protected her, and she went against what I wanted her to do and in that act of defiance, was killed by another's hand. I can give you the number of my old friends from then for you to interview them if you like.", Fernando continues.

"That won't be necessary.", Gadget says.

"Look Gadget, I'm not perfect. I'm easily tempted, and you're not helping right now. But once I say 'I Do' to Tammy- it is only she who will forever be in this position you and I are now sharing. Nobody else.", Fernando says.

Gadget leans against him, putting her arms around him to hold his hands.

"You don't have to say anymore.", Gadget says.

"What about you?", Fernando asks.

"What about me?", Gadget asks.

"You got your wants and desires, or is this some sort of man test you are putting me through?", Fernando asks.

"I want you, I mean... I'm confused about what I feel for you, but if I act out on those feelings, I would destroy what you and Tammy have. Furthermore, as you stated, you would not reciprocate on those feelings I have for you.", Gadget answers.

"Look, I said that we would have sex without love. That does not mean that I don't love you either, but that love for you is different than what I have for Tammy. I love you as a friend, and right now maybe a bit more than that. Maybe like we spoke before, as brother and sister.", Fernando says.

"Close brother and sister.", Gadget says.

"Why you say that?", Fernando asks.

"Because I would not be here in my t-shirt and panties unashamed of you seeing what I got.", Gadget answers.

"It has to be more than that.", Fernando says.

"As friends too. Close friends.", Gadget says.

"So what we don't agree on everything.", Fernando says.

"We don't have too.", Gadget says.

"But we can't physical with each other. Not now, not ever.", Fernando says.

"Who said we can't? We can up to a certain point.", Gadget asks.

"And what point is that?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing past where we are at now.", Gadget answers.

"We have been pushing at where we are at for some time now.", Fernando says.

"We can push, as long as the other don't give we should be alright.", Gadget says.

"What if we do? What if...", Fernando asks.

"Hush up, will ya? Look, You and I won't. And if we do, it's because we wanted that part of ourselves. You cannot deny it, neither can I, but all we can do it control what we have.", Gadget asks.

"But like I said, Gadget- You're tempting me right now.", Fernando answers.

"How, because I'm in my underwear? Why?", Gadget asks as she smiles.

"Gadget- I just want to sleep.", Fernando says.

"Then go ahead. I'll be right here until you do.", Gadget says.

"Again?", Fernando asks.

"I do have a vested interest in you, you know.", Gadget answers.

"What kind of vested Interest?", Fernando asks.

"The kind that I want to know that you are the one for Tammy.", Gadget answers.

"Is this is what it is all about?", Fernando asks.

"Partly, yes.", Gadget answers.

"Partly?", Fernando asks.

"We already spoke of the other stuff, about my feelings for you... Since you saved my life.", Gadget answers.

"But who are you to check me out to see if I'm the one for Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"Her best friend. Face it, I am tempting you, and I do so want you, but if you take me, then you failed in Tammy.", Gadget answers.

"How so? I have not touched her... Hell I haven't kissed her in the romantic sense.", Fernando asks.

"Oh? And those kisses you two have had?", Gadget asks.

"There is a difference between Romance and Affection.", Fernando answers.

"What's the difference?", Gadget asks.

"In romance, the object it to get you aroused enough to let me into your panties. In affection, the object is the affirmation of one's devotion to the other. I can kiss you now and it can go either way but mostly romantic- I kiss her, its affection.", Fernando answers.

"You don't have any affection towards me?", Gadget asks.

"A brother would not be kissing his sister like that.", Fernando answers.

"A brother would not be kissing his sister romantically so as to get into her panties either!", Gadget says.

"Touche!", Fernando says.

"Huh?", Gadget asks.

"Point taken.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Gadget says.

Fernando gets into his bed and throws the covers on him, only to have Gadget lay next to him, propping her head in her hand with the elbow on the pillow, looking over him.

"What is it, Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"I want you to be truthful and honest with me...", Gadget answers.

"About?", Fernando asks.

"About? How many times have you... tried to go back in time to save Tammy?.. tried to go back in time to save Tammy with a team?.. was I on the team- other than that one time... and...", Gadget asks.

"And?", Fernando asks.

"How many times have you saved me?", Gadget asks.

"Why the last one?", Fernando asks.

"Because it feels like we been here before.", Gadget answers.

"Let me put it bluntly as possible...", Fernando says.

"OK.", Gadget says.

"In another set of Time Lines, there is a Fernando and a Gadget in bed right now having sex like no other couple. In some of those time lines, they are married, in others, they are single, and in a few, are married to others. Hell, on some of the time lines, I'm Gadget and you're Fernando.", Fernando says.

Gadget holds back from laughing...

"I'm Fernando?", Gadget asks.

"Well, you are. But that is in those universes. In this universe, things are different, where you are going to be quiet and I am going to sleep...", Fernando answers.

"But wait...", Gadget says.

"What, Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"What about my other questions?", Gadget asks.

"What about them?", Fernando asks.

"You've always said that when changing a Time Event, the Time Traveler sometimes gets a headache. And lately, all ever since I came here, I noticed that you have always had a headache. So in short, I want to know- what in the Time have you changed.", Gadget answers.

"How can you know if I'm telling you the truth?", Fernando asks.

"I don't, so I have to trust that you are telling the truth.", Gadget answers.

"Well, you seen the DVD- we failed in rescuing Tammy's family because some events can't be changed.", Fernando says.

"Any others?", Gadget asks.

"You really want to know?", Fernando asks.

"YES!", Gadget answers.

"What the hell, enough has been changed to prevent it from happening...", Fernando says.

"Prevent what from happening?", Gadget asks.

"You and me having an adulterous affair.", Fernando answers.

"Oh... You mean, you and I...", Gadget says, freezing in place.

"In this bed, like we are now... But more so.", Fernando says.

"Tell me what happened?", Gadget asks.

"In one case, you trying to take over my time control complex and doing anything to get that control. In another, in saving you, I got wounded and if you think you have it bad for me now, you had it worse then.", Fernando answers.

"Any others?", Gadget asks.

"There will always be others. That's the problem. Of all possible event possibilities, this one if the best because the least number of people got hurt.", Fernando answers.

"Hurt, as in...", Gadget says.

"Physically, emotionally, mentally... If you don't see that not only am I doing this for Tammy, but I'm also doing this for you too.", Fernando says.

"Why me?", Gadget asks.

"Because Gadget, of your constant interference in this time line, you have now become a vital part of it. And in that, you have become the problem, where it is no longer 'Save Tammy' but it also 'Save Gadget' too.", Fernando answers.

"My constant interference?", Gadget asks.

"If you did not force my hand to go try to save Tammy's family on the first mission, we would not be in this endless loop in time that is only now we are coming out of. Do you understand all of this?", Fernando asks.

"The Theoretical Sciences have not been my favorite subject.", Gadget answers.

"No shit, Gadget!", Fernando says.

"Hey!", Gadget says.

"Its true, you seem to go by the science fiction layman's way of thinking. If it aint broke, fix it anyway. And if its really broken- get a bigger hammer to fix it with.", Fernando says.

"That's not true.", Gadget says.

"Look Gadget, no disrespect to you, but I'm going to sleep. We can continue this in the morning.", Fernando says.

"But...", Gadget says.

Fernando raises his head enough to kiss Gadget on the nose.

"Good night... Sis.", Fernando says.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me, mister!", Gadget says.

"ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzZZz...", Fernando snores.

Gadget tries to shake him but with no success. Either Fernando was actually asleep or pretending too. There are ways in which she could wake him up, but most involve doing something drastic to him, or having him wake up angry at her.

"You won this time... Oh well, good nite bro.", Gadget says herself.

Gadget lowers herself to him and kisses him on the nose. He giggles in his sleep.

"Cut that out, Tammy-the others are watching...", Fernando says as he sleeps.

"Well... So he is actually in love with her.", Gadget says to herself as she thinks about it.

Gadget remains for almost an hour before leaving the room. She slowly gets out of the bed as to not disturb it or wake up Fernando. She gets her robe off the floor and was putting it on as she steps out of the door, only to run into Rose who was on the other side, standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor. Gadget freezes as the door silently closed behind her, and her robe ties still in her hands.

"Its about time.", Rose says.

"Wait, I can explain.", Gadget says.

"Explain nothing. I just hope you and Fernando did nothing in there, though from the looks of it, something did.", Rose says.

"Something did happen...", Gadget says.

"I don't want to hear it. That is between you, him, Tammy and your husband.", Rose says.

"No really... He loves Tammy, and has proved it to me.", Gadget says.

"What, he refused every advance you threw at him? What's next, drugging him to see if he passes your little test?", Rose asks.

"No... I mean... Look- he went to sleep and I kissed him on the nose, and he answered, 'Cut that out, Tammy-the others are watching...' You know what that means, right?", Gadget asks.

"Not really, but since you seem happy about it, it can't be that good.", Rose answers.

"Seriously... He loves Tammy, totally... And I know that now.", Gadget says.

"So you are going to stop it with your testing? Please, its getting ugly.", Rose tells her.

"But he loves me too.", Gadget answers.

"What?", Rose asks.

"As a sister... I can't explain it, but he said that because of something I did in a past Time travel, this mission is more than just saving Tammy, its about saving me too.", Gadget answers.

"That's it... Goodnight Gadget... I don't want to see or hear from you until the sun is up and I had my breakfast.", Rose says.

Rose starts to go to her room. Gadget follows.

"But...", Gadget says.

"In the morning- after breakfast!", Rose says.

Rose climbs into her bed, covering herself, and putting a pillow over her head.

"But...", Gadget says.

Rose throws a pillow at Gadget.

4:00AM, A Dark Blue Jaguar XJS V12 rolls up to the driveway, and into the parking area, follows by a yellow VW Bug. The occupants come out from their cars and enter the house from the rear entrance.

Shortly after they entered the house, another car drives up to the drive way, and somebody knocks on the door. 


	136. Chapter 135

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 135: Unwanted Guests<p>At 4AM, Charles arrives at Rome International Airport, leaving Widget behind until he comes back to her one day, but he was on a Mission for the NSA. He heads to his car, a 2012 Ford Mustang. Driving on A-1 to the Safe House, he parks his car in the parking lot then knock on the front door.<p>

"Who can it be at this hour.", Tammy says. The other SWA members at the dining table reach for their arms as she goes to the door. Looking at the survailence monitors, she sees Charles was there.

"Charles, What on earth are you doing here? And at four-thirty in the morning!", Tammy says when she opens the door.

"4:30 AM? I Left Detroit at Six PM.", Charles asks.

"Its a different Time Zone in Italy.", Tammy answers.

"I See...", Charles says.

As he enters the house, Charles was shocked to see Widget.

"Widget, what you doing here? I thought I told you stay with the NSA!", Charles tells her.

"You know, I don't take 'NO' for an answer, I wanted to come here with you!.", Widget says.

He groans. "OK... Widget let me lay down some ground rules: don't you dare hurt your sister Gadget, or I will send you back the Hard-Way.", Charles tells her.

She sighs, "OK, I Promise I won't hurt Gadget."

"Good.", Charles says.

"Well, good night guys. You two can sleep on the couch.", Tammy says.

"Good night, Tammy.", Charles returns.

Tammy goes upstairs to her room, and back to bed after locking the door. Charles and Widget go to sleep in the couch. 


	137. Chapter 136

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 136: In The Morning After.<p>Hondo wakes up at 7:00AM, walking over to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast for him and Rose. The he realizes that the house is not empty as it was before.<p>

"Man, I must've slept too hard.", Hondo says himself.

Charles walks up to the serving island.

"You the cook of this establishment?", Charles asks.

"Me? No. Everyone serves themselves here.", Hondo answers.

"OK, I can deal with that. Tell me, are there any turkey sausages?", Charles asks.

"Turkey saugage? Wait, Alex II may have some, but they are his.", Hondo asks.

"That's alright, he's my bro!", Charles answers.

"I can see the resemblance in the turkey sausage...", Hondo says himself.

"What was that?", Charles asks.

"Oh nothing. Just come in when I'm done. There is coffee in the pot and you can make tea if you like. Anything in the frig is fair game, as long as you restock the supplies.", Hondo answers.

Hondo put up the flame higher so he can finish his cooking.

"Why thanks.", Charles says.

"No problem.", Hondo says.

Hondo takes a couple of plates to the service island, and sets up the meal for him and Rose. He finally puts it on a bed serving tray and takes it upstairs. Charles walks into the kitchen and looks over everything before deciding what to make.

Hondo makes it upstairs and walks into the room, where Rose and Gadget were still sleeping. Gently he wakes up Rose before putting the tray on the bed for her to eat.

"Awww... You shouldn't have!", Rose says.

"For you, anything. But we got a problem here.", Hondo says.

"What sort of a problem?", Rose asks.

"People in the house. Don't know who they are, but they look familiar.", Hondo answers.

"People? Here?", Rose asks.

"Yeah, they must have came in while we slept. Damn me for sleeping too hard!", Hondo answers.

"Oh its OK... Since they have not killed us yet, they must be friends.", Rose says.

"Don't joke like that.", Hondo says.

"Who knows... Besides, who let them in?", Rose asks.

"I don't know!", Hondo answers.

"Go check with Fernando.", Rose says.

Hondo gives Rose a kiss on the forehead and checks his gun before walking out the door. He continues down the hall to Fernando's room. He finds the door closed but unlocked, thus, he opens it. The light of the room was semi lit from the sun through the curtain, but enough for him to see that Fernando was not alone in the bed. Furthermore, he can see Bink sleeping in her bed. Doing the very simple math, the only other person in Fernando's bed could only be that of Tammy. He closes the door and goes back to Rose's Room.

"Tammy's back with Bink, all sleeping in his room.", Hondo says.

"Then maybe they came in with her.", Rose says.

"At least somebody should have said something, they're all lucky I did not shoot someone.", Hondo says.

"Oh, cut that out!", Rose says.

"I'm for real now...", Hondo says.

"Oh, have some egg and meat...", Rose says as she shoves a fork into his mouth with the food.

Between the three in Fernando's room, Tammy wakes up first, stretching at first, and then looks down to her beloved. She nuzzles up to his chest once again and pulls the blanket tighter against them. She lets out a sigh, realizing that she could not go back to sleep. With little else to do, she reaches over to the nightstand and pulls in a t-shirt that she had left there into the blankets and puts it on. She then slowly gets out of bed, with just a t-shirt and underwear on, looking about the room for her articles of clothing. She gets a few items from her travel bag, putting them on the table for the moment. She then grabs Fernando's robe from the seat it is folded on, and taking with her along with a towel, soap, washcloth, toothbrush and toothpaste to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she takes her time in getting washed up and prepared for the day. She returns to the room to start getting dressed and to wake up Bink to do the same.

Once alone with Fernando, Tammy tries to wake him up gently. He does not budge from his place in slumber land. Fernando is one of those individuals who does not wake up to just about any outside influence. After a while of trying without success, Tammy kisses Fernando on the nose before heading out to prepare some breakfast for her and Bink. She runs into Hondo as she steps out to the stairway.

"Tammy!", Hondo says.

"Oh, good morning Hondo.", Tammy says.

"Good morning to you too. Tell me, what are these strange people doing there?", Hondo asks.

"Strange people?", Tammy asks.

"That red lizard with wings and the pale white mouse who is with him?", Hondo asks.

"Oh, That's Charles and his wife Widget.", Tammy answers.

"Widget? Gadget's sister Widget?", Hondo asks.

"I think so.", Tammy answers.

"When did they came in. In fact, when did you came in?", Hondo asks.

"I came in with Priscilla and Olga around 4 in the morning. Charles and Widget came in about half hour later.", Tammy answers.

"They are here too? You should have woke me up.", Hondo asks.

"Why? You seemed... At peace with yourself. Have you been sleeping properly?", Tammy asks.

"I sleep when and where I can.", Hondo answers.

"Well, take it from a squirrel, when you sleep in trees, you learn to be very still.", Tammy says.

"I'll remember that.", Hondo says.

"Well, I got to get breakfast done for Bink. So, how was things while I was gone? Did Fernando missed me?", Tammy asks as she starts down the stairs with Hondo behind carrying the bed service tray.

"Well, things were... quiet around here. Just nothing much but a few mission tasks. Fernando and I were not even in the house most of the time. That reminds me, I have to get some shopping done.", Hondo says.

"Shopping?", Tammy asks.

"Get a few things. Meat mostly. Cold cuts, sandwich bread... Some eggs.", Hondo answers.

"There no eggs?", Tammy asks.

"Just a few, but plenty of that powdered stuff.", Hondo answers.

"Ewww...", Tammy says.

"You don't like them?", Hondo asks.

"I'll go call Marco to bring in a few things when he comes in.", Tammy answers.

"You sure? I can mix it with the real stuff and you won't be able to tell apart in an omelet or scrambled eggs.", Hondo asks.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Its just for Bink and myself.", Tammy answers.

They both continue down to the kitchen, where they find Charles cleaning up after himself.

"Good morning Charles.", Tammy says.

"Good morning Tammy. How are things with you.", Charles says.

"They are fine, considering.", Tammy says.

"Considering?", Charles asks.

"Adjusting to a new life and a new job, that's all.", Tammy answers.

"Well, I heard you been through a lot but it looks like you're doing fine.", Charles says.

"Yeah, I am.", Tammy says.

"Good.", Charles says.

Hondo makes his way into the kitchen and cleans up his items before sending them into the dish washer, saying 'excuse me' as he passes by Charles. He then soon leaves the area, making room for Tammy to go in and do her thing. Charles also leaves the area when he finishes up his tasks. Hondo goes back upstairs.

Tammy enters the kitchen and starts making breakfast for her and Bink. She notices that the coffee pot is nearly empty, and while the various items are sizzling on the frying pan, she sets up the coffee maker to make a fresh pot of coffee. Charles notices right away.

"Tammy, when have you starts drinking coffee?", Charles asks.

"Oh, I don't drink coffee.", Tammy answers.

"Then who is it for?", Charles asks.

"Its for my fiancée.", Tammy answers.

"Fiancée? Do I know this guy?", Charles asks.

"Its Fernando, you know, the guy who rides the ambulance with Jeanette.", Tammy answers.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?", Charles asks.

"Not really...", Tammy answers.

"Not really? Aint he like 50-something?", Charles asks.

"No... He's 30-something.", Tammy answers.

"And you just turned 20. He's too old for you.", Charles says.

"I swear- you're a few hundred years old, and Widget is in her late 20's.", Tammy says.

"A hundred years for a dragon is a year for you people. I'm still young!", Charles says.

"I swear...", Tammy says.

"He's too old for you.", Charles says.

"Its my decision who I go out with, I'm a grown up now.", Tammy says.

"Have it your way then. But it he hurts you or takes advantage of you, I'm gonna turn him into s crispy critter and dunk him into some tasty sauce.", Charles says.

Tammy ignores his comment as she finishes up preparing the meal, putting it onto plates and then onto the bed serving tray. On filling the glasses with orange juice, the container she has runs out, leaving a 1/4 full glass of OJ on the tray.

"Now who does that?", Tammy as she goes for a second container of juice, asks.

"Does what?", Charles asks.

"Drink up the whole container of juice and leaves a tiny bit behind. I swear, some people have no manners.", Tammy answers, as she fills the glasses with the second container.

"Maybe they weren't that thirsty?", Charles asks.

Tammy takes the serving tray with her upstairs, "Well, I have to go feed Bink. I'll see you around."

"Alright, I'll see you.", Charles says.

Tammy takes the food to their room, putting the tray on the table. She then clears and prepares the area for them to eat, waiting for Bink to return. Then she goes to the light switch, turning on the lights and turning the knob to about 50 percent; bright enough to see, but not bright enough to disturb Fernando.

Bink returns from the bathroom and sits on the bed where she slept, yawning.

"Come on Bink. Breakfast is ready.", Tammy says.

"What is it?", Bink asks.

"Simple cheese and spinach omelet with two sausages and juice.", Tammy answers.

"Oh alright...", Bink says.

They both start to have their meal.

"How did your diagnostics go.", Tammy says.

"Huh?", Bink asks.

"Your medical exam.. Yesterday?", Tammy asks.

"Fine I think. They asks me few questions and then told me to go back to my room until further orders.", Bink answers.

"That's all they did?", Tammy asks.

"Yep.", Bink answers.

"What did they asked?", Tammy asks.

"The usual questions. How I'm doing, how I like my handler, how was the mission, how many bad guys I killed, then they made me look at a few pictures to see if I remember everybody. I got them all right.", Bink answers.

"Well, that's good, but I was told that you were to undergo a full diagnostics which would take up the whole day.", Tammy says.

"No one told me that.", Bink says.

"Don't worry about it..", Tammy says.

They continued eating.

"Did they at least gave you a refill on your meds?", Tammy asks.

"What refill?", Bink asks.

"Oh, Bink... I only have enough medicine for you for the next couple of days. Never mind, I'll call Marco and have him pick some up from Dr. Bianchi.", Tammy answers.

"OK. I don't see why you're in such a panic.", Bink says.

"Its for your well being, that's why I panic.", Tammy says.

"Its not really necessary.", Bink says.

They finish up their breakfast. After giving Bink her medication, Tammy orders her to take care of the tray and dishes and then to have a day off until further notice. Bink takes the tray to the kitchen where she cleans them up and puts them into the dishwasher. Then Bink goes to one of the big living room chairs and watches TV for most of the morning.

Tammy calls up Marco, asking him to pick up Bink's refill medication from Dr. Bianchi and pick up a few things from the market along the way, especially a few dozen eggs. Once completed with those tasks, Tammy goes to turn off the lights and lays down next to Fernando, closing the door to the room before she does.

Tammy lays her head against his chest and has her arm around him. It remains quiet for the moment he remains asleep. Tammy just daydreams as to how their marriage will be. Outside, Priscilla and Olga start their day, as does Rose. Once washed up and dressed, they all head down stairs to continue their day. Gadget wakes up later afterwards.

Downstairs on the dining room table, Rose continues working on her GPS Map Data Verification, before compiling and encrypting the source code. At around mid day she would send the information to Captain Dixon for an early morning satellite scan before commencing with bombardment of the coordinates.

Marco arrives with the rest of the SWA crew before 10AM, and they start to set up for their day's work of intel gathering and processing. Marco gives the refill medication to Bink to give to Tammy, and then goes to restock the kitchen the few things that Tammy requested. Hondo has made himself disappear as he worked on his truck and other things he thought needs fixing. Unless Fernando has something for him to do for the mission, Hondo feels useless in doing nothing, but thus is the life of a wingman- there to protect his fellow pilot in battle but nothing else during times of peace.

Bink goes to their room to drop off her medication. She enters the door without knocking, which upsets Tammy but keeps it to herself. Tammy goes sit on the edge of the bed, looking over Bink's medication package, and refills her medical field kit. She then takes Bink by the arms and looks at her.

"You OK?", Tammy asks.

"Yes.", Bink answers.

"No pain? Dizziness? You don't need a second dose of medication?", Tammy asks.

"I'm fine.", Bink answers.

"OK. You can have the day off with the other girls unless I get further orders.", Tammy says.

There is a knock on the door, which was opened. It was Marco with Angie.

"I see you got it. Problems with Bink's medication?", Marco asks.

"Nothing that I know of. She said she's fine. I'm just wondering why the medical appointment yesterday.", Tammy answers.

"They are just making sure she's alright after a heavy mission like the last one. You know Triela and Rico will be out at least a week during their reconstruction, so we'll be a bit short handed for a while.", Marco says.

"Alright. I just gave Bink the day off, but I can cancel it.", Tammy says.

Marco looks at Angie for a moment. Then he signals to her to give him her violin case, "Angie, you and Bink go play outside for awhile."

"Thank you, Marco.", Angie says.

Angie takes Bink by the hand and takes her outside to play. Marco and Tammy continue on with their conversation.

"Everything with you OK?", Marco asks.

"Everything's fine.", Tammy answers.

"Tell me, does he always sleep like that?", Marco pointing at Fernando, asks.

"Its hibernation season, so he's taking as much of his rest as possible now so he can be active later.", Tammy answers.

"I see. Hmmm... Makes no sense though.", Marco says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Why would hibernation and mating season overlap each other for squirrels.", Marco answers.

"I don't know. That's how its been for us since forever.", Tammy says.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'll tell Ferro that you're here taking care of him when she arrives.", Marco says.

"She's coming here?", Tammy asks.

"Of course she is. You know the Pizza Van can't speed down the highway when its fully loaded.", Marco answers.

"Oh, OK. Uhm... Do you mind closing the door when you leave?", Tammy asks.

"Tell me, when is this hibernation season over?", Marco asks.

"This should be the last week. Why?", Tammy asks.

"Well, don't want you hibernating on the job... OK?", Marco asks.

"OK.", Tammy answers, not sure how to take it.

Marco starts to walk to the door, grabbing its door knob.

"I'll see you around lunch time.", Marco says.

"See you.", Tammy says.

Marco leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Thus the day continues. 


	138. Chapter 137

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 137: Unwanted Guests II<p>Charles went outside to practice his martial arts while seeing the kids playing. He smiled while practicing.<p>

Gadget comes down, seeing Widget, "Uhm... hello Widget. What you doing here?"

"Came in with my fiancée, Charles... I am sorry for attacking you over the years, so truce?", Widget extends her cybernetic hand to Gadget.

"Well Truce", shaking her hands as they began to talk

Back In Ljubljana, Alex II and others going over records and pictures intel of the LSD bust, then Alex II saw something.

"What you got Alex II?", Matt asks.

"It say here the chief of Ljubljana Police is involved with the LSD dealings and he didn't tell other police forces in other districts that LSD is in their area. He is keeping this a secret, why?", Alex II says.

"I think the Chief of Police needs to answer some questions.", Matt says.

"I found out his twenty officers in his Vice Squad were involved in this too.", Agent Scott says.

"That means the entire Vice Squad is corrupt too.", Matt says.

"Arrest the Vice Squad while I head to the Chief's office.", Alex II says.

They make quick work of arresting the vice squad and the chief of police. Evidence of drugs and bribes were gathered and taken to their offices in Italy. 


	139. Chapter 138

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 138: Nagging Thoughts<p>Rose was about to do her work and Hondo had nothing to do. He could never sit around very long and always felt like he needed to make himself useful. He did a few repairs around the house and a few modifications to his truck, and then he just messed around with things laying around. He had to kick Gadget out of the workshop a few times as she tired to get her grubby little paws on a few things.<p>

Fernando had let him use what ever he wanted and gave his approval for removal of almost anything considered as useless junk. He loaded spare parts, guns, and ammo into the truck and the helicopter, as he knew once they returned home this stuff would be hard to get. Otherwise he straightened out the basement and made sure things worked in case the mission went longer. How much longer could it last, though?

He thinks they were close to having Tammy back on her feet and when she and Fernando married, he could help her even more. He smiled when he thought about Fernando marrying again. Hondo didn't always agree with the renegade squirrel but he was his best friend now. They were a team, they worked liked a greased wheel, they knew what to expect of each other most the time and understood looks, moods and signals. An odd pair but they got a job done. Hondo was content to let Fernando lead, as he was more experienced, but Hondo was ready to jump in and lead in Fernando's absence, which were few and never expected. Fernando was expected to lead, as he knew what he was doing but he rarely liked having a follower or partner. He had seen too many good ones die tragically and too many inexperienced ones die unnecessarily. Hondo was one of the few he liked having backing him up and one of the few he knew would still be there when the smoke cleared.

Hondo thought through all that had happened. It was a story worth telling, but he knew he and Fernando would move on to other missions after this or so he thought. Fernando would always be around as he was a time traveler stuck in an infinite loop. Hondo had time traveled, but was just a normal guy who did on occasion. Hondo knew the end of this mission was near. Even as he told himself that all would make it to fight another mission he had a nagging sense that something would go wrong. His premonitions were usually right, but he had been wrong before. He hoped he was this time too, but only time would tell and time was running out. 


	140. Chapter 139

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 139: Papers and Friends<p>Fernando wakes up at around 12 noon, long after everyone else had waken up and started on their day. Furthermore, he was not expecting anyone to be in bed with him, let alone Tammy. He takes his time to get up, realizing what was going on before making a proper decision not to kill anyone- literally or figuratively. He slowly puts an arm around Tammy and talks to her in a harsh and strained voice.<p>

"What are you doing in my bed?", Fernando asks.

"Can't I be in your bed?", Tammy asks.

"I swear Tammy. I thought you were somebody else.", Fernando answers.

"Somebody else? Who?", Tammy asks.

"Gadget has been bothering me with questions and ideas while you were gone. I swear, she would not leave me well enough alone.", Fernando answers.

"And why would she be in bed with you?", Tammy asks.

"Understand- 1) Its my problem with her I have to deal with. 2) nothing happened between us.", Fernando answers.

"I swear, I'm going to give that mouse a fat lip...", Tammy says, interrupting him and getting out of bed.

Fernando grabs Tammy by the arm and throws her onto the bed again, on top of him. He holds her, face to face to him.

"Look Tammy- I said I will deal with it. I'm just being honest with you about what's going on between her and I.", Fernando says.

Tammy gives him a mean look.

"Don't try it with me, Miss Squirrel. I said I will take care of it, and I will. I'm just letting you know that I am dealing with her and the issues she's creating. You and her should not be arguing about me because she is no threat to what we have. Understand that.", Fernando says, he lets her go, yet Tammy remains.

"OK, I'll take your word for it.", Tammy says.

"And whatever happens between her and I means nothing compared to what I got with you.", Fernando says.

Tammy just smiles a bit, before giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Do you mind getting off so I can get dressed?", Fernando asks.

"What if I want to remain here with you?", Tammy asks.

"I would not recommend it.", Fernando answers.

"And why not?", Tammy asks.

"First off, we may end up in a early honeymoon and start practicing making puppies if you don't.", Fernando answers.

"That's all you ever think about?", Tammy asks.

"No, the most important thing is getting breakfast and especially coffee before my headache sets in.", Fernando answers.

"Coffee? Oh that's right!", Tammy asks.

Tammy jumps off the bed and runs out the room. Leaving Fernando to himself wondering.

"What was that all about?", Fernando asks.

Fernando gets a few things, including his clothes and his robe and takes them to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and wash down before getting dressed. He checks on his room before going down stairs. From the yelling, he thinks he just walked into an argument.

"If You All Drank The Coffee, At Least Have The Courtesy Of Making A New Pot!", Tammy says.

Fernando walks up to the dining table where everyone was working at.

"What's going on? What's with the yelling?", Fernando asks.

"These people drank all the coffee!", Tammy answers.

"So? Just make a new pot? Its nothing to fight about.", Fernando asks.

"It's the principle of the thing!", Tammy answers.

"Calm yourself down...", Fernando says.

Fernando walks over to the kitchen and starts preparing a new pot and on his own breakfast. Tammy sits by the dining table, a bit miffed at what has happened. Though it seemed that there was plenty to go, for Tammy, there was nothing for her to do. Fernando serves himself his breakfast at the service island, eating it there as others works on the dining room table.

"Tammy, coordinate with Rose about those coordinates and their verifications.", Fernando says.

"We were already doing that.", Marco says.

"Then tell me, what were you going to do to verify target objectiveness? March right into Slovenia and have a look around?", Fernando asks.

"Well, what other options do we have?", Marco asks.

"You march into Slovenia after several of their targets have been bombs out, that would be a declaration of war. Now listen up.", Fernando answers.

"Hmph.", Marco says.

"Marco, take what resources you have and take them to the border, but not past it. Verify the destruction from a far. Ferro, I will have Tammy work with Rose in gathering the satellite imagery Intel to verify target destruction. I will need your boss to talk to the Prime Minister to send a message through the ambassador- 'Any drug shipments into Italy through their borders will be an act of war.' Have him give their prime minister the target intel, circling truck loading areas and personnel. If they ask about the bombings, just say that they had an unstable shipment that took out several areas. I think this would end Tammy's mission, right?", Fernando asks.

"It would.", Ferro answers.

"It would also end her mission load for most of the year since all these bad guys would be killed off. All you need to deal with now is Padania and their idiots.", Fernando says.

"What about Onyx?", Tammy asks.

"They are too big for the SWA to take on your own. You need to go collaborate your efforts with the other world nation agencies in eliminating them. In the least, Onyx's hand has been chopped off during their reach for Italy. They will not work with or for Padania for quite a while. At least for now, they won't be much of an issue. Any comments? Questions?", Fernando asks.

No one answers.

"I'll be outside. There are a few personal things to take care of.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks outside through the rear exit, looking at Hondo work on his truck.

"If you wanted to overhaul the engine, you could have pulled it out and taken down to the engine workshop.", Fernando says.

"Its not an overhaul. Just bolting on a few things.", Hondo says.

"These bolt-ons, are they even legal in the US? In fact, I don't want to know.", Fernando asks.

Hondo puts down his wrench and looks up at Fernando.

"What's troubling you?", Hondo asks.

"Its almost over.", Fernando answers.

"How do you know?", Hondo asks.

"I just gave them the final battle plans. If all goes well, you can start packing up to go home after the weekend.", Fernando answers.

"Me? What about you, Tammy and Rose.", Hondo asks.

"Rose has to go back to the Navy, unless something can be arranged. Tammy can go back to The Café for a vacation but she works here to take care of Bink.", Fernando answers.

"And you?", Hondo asks.

"I can't go back.", Fernando answers.

"What about your marriage to Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"That depends on her. If she still feels the same way after this is over as she does now, then I'll keep my end of the promise.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds like you are trying to sell the idea to yourself.", Hondo says.

"I already bought it. I just have to open the package.", Fernando says.

"You and your metaphors, I swear... So, are you or aren't you?", Hondo asks.

"Marrying her? That's on her.", Fernando asks.

"What about the marriage appointment with the church?", Hondo asks.

"That can be cancelled. Besides, it would be a nice donation for their part.", Fernando answers.

"When are you going to tell Tammy about the marriage appointment with the church?", Hondo asks.

"The appointment is not yet as a definite date, so after the mission, we can talk about it.", Fernando answers.

"This weekend?", Hondo asks.

"That is what I'm hoping for.", Fernando answers.

"And Gadget?", Hondo asks.

"What about her?", Fernando asks.

"Her, the girls at the church.", Hondo answers.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot about them!", Fernando says.

"Aha...", Hondo says.

"Do me a fave, get her ready and get yourself ready for a trip for Rome.", Fernando says.

Hondo wipes down the wrench with a cloth and walks into the house, not all to happy of being separated from his work. After a few minutes Tammy runs out.

"What is this that you are going to Rome?", Tammy asks.

"You get dressed too- business attire.", Fernando answers.

"Where are we going?", Tammy asks.

"I have to take care of some personal business. Some of it involves you, so go get dressed.", Fernando answers.

"That's it? No explanation?", Tammy asks.

"Just do it... OK?", Fernando asks.

Tammy grumbles and goes back inside. About 20 minutes later, Hondo and Gadget arrive and meet up with Fernando. Fernando tells them that there is one more person that will be joining them. They wait momentarily until Tammy appears.

"Oh wait, what about Bink?", Tammy asks.

"Tell her that you are going to town and that she's under Marco's supervision until you return.", Fernando answers.

"What about Marco?", Tammy asks.

"I'll take care of Marco.", Fernando answers.

Tammy goes off looking for Bink, who was with Angelica near the empty pool side. Fernando takes to his cell phone and calls Marco, telling Marco that he was taking Tammy into Rome for a mission situation. Marco tries to tell him otherwise, but Fernando informs him that he is to supervise Bink in their absence. Then he hangs up the phone. Taking the car's remote into his hand, Fernando uses it to open the doors. Hondo opens the passenger door and lets Gadget in first. Tammy arrives back to the Porsche and enters on Fernando's driver side. Then the two males get inside, closing the doors behind them. Fernando was soon driving off onto the highway.

"Now, where are we going?", Tammy asks.

"I said, I have to take care of some personal business which involves you both.", Fernando answers.

"What kind of business?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy, don't question on what I have to do. Just trust me, OK?", Fernando asks.

"Its hard to trust someone when you don't know what it is they are going to involve you in.", Tammy answers.

"That is what trust is about. Look Tammy, I would not put you into a situation where you may get hurt.", Fernando says.

"I seem to remember an incident in a park...", Tammy says.

"That was to teach you a lesson in defending yourself. Now that you can do that, I can trust you in defending yourself and even defending me if I were to fall for some reason. Everything else is just the complicated life that we lead.", Fernando explains.

Fernando drives onward, ignoring the questions Tammy had for him. In under a half hour, he pulls up to the church.

"Hondo take the girls and wait for me here while I get a parking space around the corner.", Fernando says.

Hondo just nods his head. He gets out of the car and helped Gadget and Tammy get out of the car. Once the door closes, Fernando drives away to get a parking spot. He returns to them in a couple of minutes. They both start to walk up the church's steps and knock on the large arched doors. A monk opens the door and allows them to enter. The door closes behind them. They wait in the foyer as the monk went off to get the priest, who arrives in a couple of minutes after.

"Welcome back, sir. How can we help you?", the priest asks.

"I'm here to finalize the papers and to pick up the girls.", Fernando answers.

"Papers? What papers?", Tammy asks.

"Which would you like to do first?", the priest asks.

"Lets finalize the papers first.", Fernando answers.

"Good sir, walk this way then.", the priest says.

"What papers?", Tammy asks.

As they followed the priest down the church's aisle, Hondo leans over to Tammy and whispers to her.

"I believe they are your wedding arrangements.", Hondo says.

Tammy freezes in her steps, almost dropping her jaw. The others stop to turn and face her.

"What kind of papers you thought they would be, funeral papers?", Fernando asks.

"But... Why a church? I mean, don't we have to go to city hall and get a marriage license?", Tammy asks.

"The church will take care of everything, Tammy, if you want them too.", Fernando answers.

"But... What about a blood test? What about all that other stuff.", Tammy asks.

Fernando walks up to her and takes her by the waist, holding her.

"Do you trust me enough not to give you anything? Do you trust me enough to love you without fear of catching something from me? I'm clean as far as things that can be picked up by a blood test. Furthermore I'm not related to you, so that part of the blood test is moot.", Fernando asks.

"But... What about.", Tammy answers.

Fernando places a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... Look Tammy, I can't do legal government paperwork without endangering you. But the Church has its own way of doing things and are as legally compatible as government ones. So the church will do me the favor of the paper work, that is if you are. I don't want others to go after you on account of me, and for a while we will have to hide. But once that is over, we can live a normal life again. But until then, I want you to be my wife, my friend and partner for life. And I'm sorry for over stepping my bounds in doing this- setting up the wedding arrangements, but this is the only safe way for us to get married. I'm just asking, do you accept?", Fernando asks.

Tammy bites on her lower lip for a moment before giving an answer, "I do."

"Then lets go make the arrangements. All that is needed is a few forms to be signed and a date for the event.", Fernando says.

Tammy puts her head against his chest and holds him tightly against her. Fernando steps back and walk down the aisle with Tammy's hand in his.

They walk past the alter and to an exit on the left, which connects to the church's rectory. The priest opens a door to a meeting room and tells the others to take a seat and wait inside. He returns in a couple of minutes with a leather bound folder under his arm. He takes a seat opposite Tammy and Fernando, putting the folder on the table and opens it. He hands out the papers in front of them.

"Fill out the information. I know I asks him before, but uhm, Miss, are you Roman Catholic?", the priest asks.

"Me? Uhm, I'm Christian.", Tammy asks.

"OK, then, have you underwent Holy Communion?", the priest asks.

"As a little girl, yes.", Tammy answers.

"That's fine then. How about Confirmation?", the priest asks.

"Confirmation?", Tammy asks.

"You know, when the church leaders declare you to be affirmed in your beliefs as a Christian.", the priest answers.

"Our church does not have that, but we did have bible school graduation.", Tammy says.

"Good enough. I just need you to state that, and the church that you were in.", the priest says.

Tammy starts to fill out the paper work with her information, as Fernando does for his. After several minutes of doing this, they were finished. The only thing left was the actual date of ceremony.

"When is this union to occur?", the priest asks.

"I would say, in two weeks from now, but if Tammy has some other day in mind... Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"When do you want to get married?", Fernando asks.

"Married? Here, now?", Tammy asks.

"That can't now, dear.", Fernando answers, trying not to laugh.

"But, the wedding dress, the reception and dinner, the...", Tammy says.

Gadget takes a hold of Tammy and shakes her.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman! We don't have much time to plan things but at least we can get something for you!", Gadget says.

"When is the mission expected to end?", Hondo asks.

"Hopefully the bombing run can happen Friday night, and the verification of target destruction on Saturday. So, two weeks after next Sunday maybe.", Fernando answers.

"No- Friday...", Tammy says.

"Friday?", Gadget asks.

"Yes, I want the honeymoon that whole weekend.", Tammy answers.

"OK then, the second Friday from now.", Fernando says.

"What about the guests, our friends and all.", Gadget says.

"You mean at The Café?", Fernando asks.

"Of course.", Gadget answers.

"I'll figure something. But they better behave while they are here or else.", Fernando says.

"That's not nice to say!", Gadget says.

"I'm not going to let anyone ruin this for her- no one! And consider that they will be here without papers, its going to be hard for them to explain to the authorities what they are doing here illegally. So the choice for them is simple and clear.", Fernando says.

"So you're saying...", Gadget says.

"Its simple Gadget, they don't do anything to ruin the wedding, they don't end up in an Italian jail being asks questions. I think that is only fair.", Hondo explains.

Gadget does not answer, in fact, she does not want to answer.

Fernando puts his pen down, once completing his paperwork. Sliding his papers to the priest, the priest slides back a single sheet to him. On it, two places to sign upon. The priest points to one of the two lines for him to sign on. Tammy is to sign on the others. It was their certificate of marriage, which is to be signed by the priest upon the completion of the ceremony. In some ceremonies it is customary for the bride and groom to sign it, in others it is not if it is pre-signed before hand. In signing it before hand, usually if the wedding in just a short distance in time away makes the couple technically but not legally married. Bonded would be a closer word for it than marriage, which would be a step further than engaged.

Tammy hands over her paperwork when done, being given the certificate of marriage for her to sign. She does do immediately. The priest takes the paper work and looks them over, before putting them into the leather bound folder.

"What type of wedding would you two want?", the priest asks.

"What type?", Tammy asks.

"Lets make it simple. A simple mass, marriage and blessing, all under god.", Fernando answers.

"Want communion in the ceremony?", the priest asks.

Fernando turns to Tammy.

"Would you want it?", Fernando asks.

"Lets.", Tammy answers.

"That means that everyone who lines up would get it.", Fernando says.

"Its OK.", Tammy says.

"Alright then.", Fernando says.

The priest writes down some notes to his schedule book, "OK, second Friday from now. About what time?"

"Around noon?", Fernando asks.

"Noon?", Tammy asks.

"Gives us time to get ready and the guests to gather, and then the rest of the afternoon to ourselves.", Fernando answers.

"What about the reception? And the Dinner?", Tammy asks.

"That can be done later in the day. At least that gives us a few hours alone.", Fernando answers.

"Alright, noon it is.", Tammy says, then gives him a hug.

The priest hands out a few business cards.

"What is this?", Tammy asks.

"It's a few places I recommend. A baker for your cake. A tailor for your dress, a shoemaker for your shoes. A caterer for the reception, and some entertainment people for the party.", the priest answers.

"Where are we going to hold all this?", Tammy asks.

"He recommends the church's school gym. Its big enough to hold everything and everyone.", Fernando answers.

"A gym?", Tammy asks.

"I'm not looking for anything fancy, because we have the rest of our lives to figure out. Plus its nearby for everyone, they can go back to The Café and then return to the gym if they like. Besides, they would take care of it, so it would not look like a gym.", Fernando answers.

"How much is all this going to cost?", Tammy asks.

"Its already taken cared of. So, don't worry.", Fernando answers.

"Already taken cared of?", Tammy asks.

Fernando takes out his wallet and opens it, pulling out one of his credit cards, which he hands over to Tammy.

"Its all ready taken cared off. Now, when we return, you take Gadget, Rose and whoever of the girls you want, and go get the wedding dress at this place. Also get the brides maids dresses and the other stuff. Don't worry about maxing out the card. I will do the same with Hondo and the other guys.", Fernando says, pointing to the business cards

"You mean that?", Tammy asks.

"Yes... OH Damn!", Fernando answers.

Fernando turns to the priest.

"Can you bring down the girls?", Fernando asks.

The priest nods his head and left to retrieve them.

"The girls?", Tammy asks.

"There will be a condition to the marriage.", Fernando answers.

"What's that?", Tammy asks.

"You make friends with these girls and put them in the ceremony.", Fernando answers.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"Because they been through a lot.", Fernando answers.

"What do you mean- a lot?", Tammy asks.

"We rescued them from a hooker's life.", Hondo answers.

"They're prostitutes?", Tammy asks.

"They are girls- not even 16, and forced into this life by some movie production company, Tammy. So, Hondo and I got them out of that life and are trying to return them home. Now if you don't want them, that's on you.", Fernando answers.

"Why did you do that?", Tammy asks.

"I, we rescued them because as rescuers, it does not matter who it is that we rescued, its that if we find somebody who needs to be rescued, then we have to do our job. And that's what we did.", Fernando answers.

Tammy sighs.

"Look, like I said- they needed a way out of that life and we gave them that chance. After the wedding, they will go live at The Café until they can be reunited with their family. And all the while they are to work to pay of their expenses- and Aiesha has decided to take them as office help for The Café Clinic. Look- I did not pick them up for a grand time of whoopee, they are just girls, and they needed help. I'm just doing my job being a rescuer. That's all. All that I am asking is that they are to be part of our wedding, and accept them as friends.", Fernando says.

"I don't know.", Tammy says.

"Look, you got all day to be friends with them. They will need a few more things as well, and you as a proper lady can teach them that. I want them to be more like you and not what they were. You can give them that opportunity.", Fernando says.

"Tammy is right...", Gadget says.

"Don't get in the way, Gadget.", Hondo says.

"We don't know who they are.", Gadget says.

"I'm Sabi, my sister's name is Tabi.", A voice behind them says.

They all turn around.

"Look mister, we don't want to be a bother.", Sabi says.

"There is no bother. Understand that.", Fernando says.

"They're skunks!", Gadget says.

"And you're a rat, Gadget.", Hondo says.

"I'm a mouse, just like you.", Gadget says.

"Not with that attitude!", Hondo says.

"If my sister and I are causing problems...", Sabi says.

"There is no problem. Look, before you can go back to the life you had, you two have to be accepted as people, and not what you two were. I know you two were forced into that life, so what you had to do survive was not your fault- you were forced to do it. Now you have to think in your heads what you have to do to become normal again. And to get to that point, you two need friends.", Fernando says.

Fernando looks over to Tammy, as Hondo looks at Gadget.

"It does not matter if you are a skunk, or a rat, or a mouse, or a squirrel. What does matter is what is in your heart.", Fernando says.

"Miss, are you his wife?", Tabi, looking at Tammy, asks.

"About to be, in about two weeks.", Tammy answers.

"You are lucky to have somebody who cares so much about others, because if he cares about us to do all this, what is he doing for you?", Tabi asks.

"More than I can say.", Tammy answers. It is followed by a brief silence.

"I don't know how we are going to fit into the Porsche, but we got to try. Tammy, you get a room for them, I don't know- with Rose, an empty room if any or maybe in the attic. There some fold away beds in the basement. Then take your car to town and do what you have to do to for the wedding. Hondo and I need to do the same thing with the guys.", Fernando says.

"What about the caterer and all that other stuff.", Tammy says.

"Tell them that it's in this church, and to confer with the priest. We're the only wedding that is going to happen in awhile, so, it would easy for them to put the pieces together.", Fernando says.

"I don't see how...", Gadget says.

"Cut it, Gadget. Remember what I told you about those in need of rescue, and not receiving any reward in return.", Fernando says.

Gadget was beside herself.

"Girls, you got your stuff?", Fernando asks.

The girls heft their bags to show that they were packed.

"When are we going home?", Sabi asks.

"In two weeks, after our wedding in this church, and if my wife does not want you there, I want you to be my special guests.", Fernando answers.

"I want them to be there too.", Tammy says.

"As what?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know yet.", Tammy answers.

"Then figure it out. And remember, the friendship you create here and now, is one that is going to last a life time.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks at them as they looked at her.

"Lets go.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up, leaning over to the Priest and shakes his hand.

"Take care Father. I will return for some prayers.", Fernando says.

"You are welcomed here anytime.", the priest says.

Hondo shakes the priest's hand and wait with Fernando for the girls to gather themselves. Once together they walk to the car. Fernando unlocks the doors with his remote. Hondo takes care of the girl's bag in the hatchback before attending to the passenger door and letting the girls in. Fernando goes to the driver's door and opens it, dropping the driver's seat for Tammy to enter. Tammy being behind him, steps up to him, taps him on the nose.

"I love you for being strong and helpful, but don't be too controlling.", Tammy says.

"What have I done?", Fernando asks.

"Just think about it, darling. Just think about it.", Tammy answers.

Tammy bend down to get into the car, giving Fernando a light slap to the face with her tail. Fernando put the drivers chair back. As Gadget enters the passenger door last, Hondo looks over to Fernando and shakes his head as he puts the front passenger seat back into place.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"It's a women's thing.", Hondo answers.

"Get in so we can go home and pick up Marco.", Fernando says.

"I'm waiting for you, boss.", Hondo says.

"Cut it out with the Boss thing.", Fernando says.

Hondo just smiles as he gets in the Porsche. Fernando soon follows in, belts himself in, turns on the ignition and drives away. In a little over an half hour, they were back at their home. Fernando parks the car in the back parking lot behind the house in his usual spot. Both he and Hondo get out to let the girls out. Then Hondo helps the sisters gather their belongings from the hatchback trunk. They follow Tammy and Gadget into the house, as Fernando and Hondo watched.

"So what's the plan?", Hondo asks.

"We go get Marco and hit the town while the girls do the same.", Fernando answers.

"What about his little tag-along.", Hondo says.

"I know, that can be a problem.", Fernando says.

"You want me to go get him?", Hondo asks.

"No, I'll call him... Well, maybe not...", Fernando answers.

Marco walks out the door and walks towards them?

"Tammy said you wanted to see me? I need to speak to you- she needs to follow a chain of command, and I am her immediate field supervisor...", Marco asks.

"And I am her husband to be. Now I need you to come with us to be measured for a tuxedo.", Fernando answers.

"Huh? What for?", Marco asks.

"Tammy needs somebody to give her away. Both her parents are dead and there is no other father-figures in her life outside of the SWA. I don't think there is anyone out there that cannot better fit that role than you. Unless you know something I don't.", Fernando answers.

"I don't know what to say.", Marco says.

"You will need to ask her first, but before then, I want you measured and done in a tux... Uhm... About Angie?", Fernando asks.

"What about her?", Marco asks.

"It will be us guys. Tammy will be with the girls... If you know what I mean.", Fernando answers.

"Oh. If Priscilla is going with them, I can transfer Angie to her for the interim.", Marco says.

"We will be here waiting.", Fernando says.

Marco goes back inside. Tammy was already conferring with Rose, Priscilla and Gadget about accommodations for the girls Sabi and Tabi and of going out for preparing the wedding. Marco tries to interject himself into their conversation, telling that he needed to talk to Priscilla alone for the moment. Priscilla allows herself to be taken by Marco for the moment, but is not happy for it. He explains to her what Fernando has already stated, and wanted to have him measured for a tuxedo. Thus this being an all guy thing, he did not want Angie to be left out or otherwise embarrassed, and that Angie would need something herself and wanted Priscilla to do that for him. Priscilla agrees to be in charge of Angie for the interim and to get her prepared for the wedding, like the others. Marco thanks Priscilla before leaving, needing to tell Angie that Priscilla will be in charge of her and explain everything. Soon he was with Fernando and Hondo at the Porsche.

The girls set up some space in the female SWA Support room for Sabi and Tabi to sleep. Carrying a couple of foldaway beds from the basement to the second floor room was the easy part. Going into town and selecting dresses for whom will be what, especially the bride's dress ensemble, was the hard part. Tammy took Rose, Gadget, Priscilla, Angelica, Bink, Tabi and Sabi with her in her Jaguar to town. The car barely sat everyone, as Bink and Angelica needing to sit in the laps of Gadget and Priscilla in the rear seat, respectively.

Fernando, Hondo and Marco has a large head start heading into town.

"Marco, when the navy bombs the targets, how long will it take you to get there to verify the damage?", Fernando asks.

"About 24 hours.", Marco answers.

"That's not good. It would take you two days to get there and back.", Fernando says.

"What are you trying to get at?", Marco asks.

"Hondo, want to lead a flight team to verify the bombed out areas?", Fernando asks.

"Sure... Wait- lead?", Hondo asks.

"I can't be there, so you would have to fly them in and fly them back. You will lead them while they are in the helicopter. You will remain in the helicopter while they are scouting about and who ever is charge of the group is in charge. You just have to keep ECM running in case somebody else decides to show up. Be ready for a fast pull out.", Fernando answers.

Hondo just nods.

"Helicopter?", Marco asks.

"Same one that we used to take you to the Aircraft carrier a few months back. There has been a few modifications done to it.", Fernando answers.

"What type of modifications?", Marco asks.

"Performance modifications. And a few defense mods too.", Fernando answers.

"Defense, you put weapons on that thing?", Marco asks.

"Not really. Well, they can be removed, but you know- ECM, Radar Jamming, Low Radar Signature. Not exactly top of the line high tech American stuff, but enough to give the enemy problems.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Marco says.

"Hondo, can you do a 10 mile border penetration?", Fernando asks.

"Maybe.", Hondo answers.

"You may need to go in naked, but speed is the option needed here. Fight back and you may be in there longer then necessary.", Fernando says.

"That would make things difficult.", Hondo says.

"Well, with that big RED CROSS on the side of the WHITE helicopter, I doubt anyone will ask questions. Marco, can you get medical personnel uniforms?", Fernando asks.

"I see. Interesting plan.", Marco answers.

"You and Hondo need to talk this out. Well, looks like we are here.", Fernando says.

The three men get out of the Porsche and walk into a tuxedo store.

The continuation of a long day.

Notes:

ECM = Electronics Counter Measures. 


	141. Chapter 140

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 140: The Trip Home<p>6:02 AM, Alex II and Agent 47 get up, take a shower and get dressed.<p>

"OK guys, we have to pull out.", Matt says as he enters their hotel room.

"Yeah. Section Two will be waiting for our intel.", Alex II says.

"I have to return home myself.", Matt says.

"Yeah, home.", Alex II says to himself.

Alex II and Agent 47 grab their bags and get into their car. They drove away through Trzaska Cesta to A-2/E70 then got on A1/E61/E70 to Trieste.

"We will stop in Trieste for breakfast then drive rest the way to Rome.", Alex II says.

He turns on the car radio to Trieste News, already translated into English. They got to Trieste at 8:30 AM.", says. They arrive at a restaurant, ordering a egg and cheese sandwich, fried potatoes and two iced coffees before they drove on E-70 to Palmanova. They got to the turn-off in Palmanova, turning on E-70/A-4 to Padova, and continued to Padova, turning onto A13 to Bologna. They arrive at Bologna at around noon, and continued on A1/E35 to Firenze Area. At 2:07 PM, they stop in Firenze area for lunch at another restaurant. They order steak sandwiches, fried potatoes and a large soda. They got back on A1/E35 to Rome. They arrive at Rome round 5:08PM, continuing to the safe house, arriving there at 6:00 PM. They parked the car and got out, taking their things into the safe house.

"Where's Fernando and the SWA crew? We got the intel!", Alex II says. 


	142. Chapter 141

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 141: The Girls' Day Out<p>At the fringe of Rome's shipping district is Bella Donna's Bridal Shop. Tammy parks her car directly in front of the store and got out with the rest of the girls. They walk into the store where they are greeted by an elderly lady mouse at the counter. Towards the rear of the store, was an area where workers worked on brides' and maids' dresses, while off to a corner was an elderly male mouse going about a young female mouse standing on a stool and dressed in her wedding dress, putting pins into it, making adjustments in various places, and taking measurements that he marked on the dress. At this point the conversation switches over to Italian<p>

"How can I help you ladies? My name is Donna... Bella Donna.", Elderly lady mouse asks.

Tammy walks up to the counter, while looking about the store. She slides the business card on the counter that the priest gave her.

"I was told that you can help...?", Tammy asks.

"We can do anything short of a miracle.", Bella Donna answers.

"How about a rush job?", Tammy asks.

"Rush Job?", Bella Donna asks.

"Two Weeks is enough?", Tammy asks.

"Oh my... Why the rush?", Bella Donna asks.

Priscilla steps in and adds to the information before Tammy can spill out details.

"It's her husband to be is going back to the American Navy and they want to be married before he leaves...", Priscilla says.

"That is so sad... Emilio, you almost done there? We got a to make a fast one!", Bella Donna asks.

"Hold your horses, will ya!", Emilio answers.

The elderly male mouse tells the young woman to step down from the stool, and take off the dress to hand to him so he can make the adjustments to it. The young mousette steps down and walks into a dressing room. He then walks over to Donna.

"What is it? You seen I was busy...", Emilio says.

"This poor girl needs everything in less than two weeks, before her husband to be gets shipped off in the navy... Take them to the storage house and see to her needs.", Bella Donna answers.

"We'll need bride's maid dresses too.", Rose says.

"And Flower girl's dresses, and shoes too.", Priscilla says.

"You got money to pay for this?", Emilio asks.

Tammy takes Fernando's credit card and puts it on the counter.

"My fiancée said that this should cover it, and not to worry about the costs.", Tammy says.

"How many girls are we talking about?", Bella Donna asks.

"There are 5 flower girls, plus these two- Sabi and Tabi, and, all of us, and maybe Ferro as brides maids and Tammy who is the bride.", Priscilla quickly puts in an answer.

"Uhm, I don't think I should be a Bride's Maid.", Gadget says.

"Why not?", Priscilla asks.

"I'm already married.", Gadget answers.

"So?", Priscilla asks.

"It would not be right if I was on stage as a Bride's maid while my husband sat in the stands.", Gadget answers.

"Why can't he be part of the groom's entourage?", Priscilla asks.

"Fernando and Chip can't stand each other.", Tammy answers.

"They can't?", Priscilla asks.

"They hate each other.", Gadget answers.

"But he's going to be invited to the wedding?", Priscilla asks.

"I hope so.", Gadget answers.

"They may dislike each other, but they do respect one another.", Tammy says.

"I see.", Priscilla says.

"So, how many girls?", Bella Donna asks.

"Lets say 12 and we can take out as needed. Uhm...", Tammy answers.

"Is there a problem?", Bella Donna asks.

"Two of the flower girls are in the hospital recovering from a car wreck, but they should be coming out soon, will that be a problem?", Tammy asks.

Bella Donna looks over Emilio, who rolls his eyes up to the ceiling and then walks to the mousette he was working on before. He receives the dress from her and tells her to come back the next day to test the fitting. Bella Donna replies loud enough to be heard, "No, that should not be a problem! You can give us their measurements or we can drop by the hospital and measure them!"

Emilio turns to look at Bella Donna sternly. Then he goes to the back of the store and places the dress on an empty sewing workstation before heading back. He looks at the group and then points to an opening at the counter where the mousette exited from.

"Follow me and be careful...", Emilio says.

The girls does as he says and follows him through the work area where other tailors work on various dresses from wedding dresses, brides maids, flower girls, communion and confirmation dresses. They continue to the rear of the room to a heavy and strong door made of wood with wrought metal frame and ancient locks on it. It takes much of his strength to open it enough for them to walk in. Cold smoke seems to rollout as the door was opened.

"It's a bit chilly in there. Follow me.", Emilio says.

Emilio reaches in and flicks a switch inside the room, turning on the lights inside before walking in. Inside, the girls were awed at the sight of aisles of dresses that seemed to go on forever, stacked upon 3 rows high on movable rails, and of the cold air that hits them as they walks inside.

"Why does it have to be cold in here?", Tammy asks.

"Silk needs to be stored cold or it rots and falls apart.", Emilio answers.

"This is a lot of dresses...", Rose says.

"We got two more floors of dresses. The stairs are over there, and the lower you go, the colder it gets. You ladies should be able to find something on this floor for your needs.", Emilio says.

Then Emilio whistles out onto the work floor and 5 tailor mice walk into the room.

"These gentlemen will help take down the dresses. I'm going to need some basic measurement information to start the alterations, just fill out the card with your name and what you know about yourselves... By the way, do not choose the first thing that catches your eye.", Emilio says, handing out a small card board form the size of an index card.

Emilio then walks out of the room, leaving the door open. The girls did not move, just stare at the expanse of space and dresses. One of the tailors speak to get their attention.

"Which one of you is the bride?", the tailor asks.

Priscilla reaches out and pushes Tammy to step out from the group, "She is!"

"You follow me then.", the tailor says.

"Bink- stay with me.", Priscilla says.

Tammy and the tailor leave to the far side where the wedding dresses are stored.

"You ladies follow us. Is this a church wedding or a government wedding?", the second tailor asks.

"Tammy!", Priscilla answers.

"Its going to be in a church.", Gadget says.

"You know which one?", the second tailor asks.

"WHAT?", Tammy asks from some distance away hidden in one of the aisles.

"NEVERMIND!.", Priscilla says.

"PRISCILLA- I SWEAR!", Tammy says.

"Its Uhm... St. Francis of Assisi...", Gadget says.

"I see. OK... Follow us.", the second tailor says.

"Why is knowing the church important?", Rose asks.

"The bride's maids and flower girls must match the décor of the church. It adds to the aesthetics and ambiance of the ceremony.", the third tailor answers.

"But they had not had a wedding there in a long time.", the fourth tailor says.

"Lets start with the basics. These two are going to be the flower girls?", the second tailor asks.

"Them and 3 others.", Priscilla answers.

"What about... them?", Rose jabbing Priscilla with her elbow.

They look at the skunk girls Sabi and Tabi. They are too old and too tall to be flower girls, and just barely make it as bride's maids. The skunk sisters look back at them.

"We don't need to be here, really.", Sabi says.

"Nonsense. Fernando said that you are to be part of this party then you are hereby been drafted to do the job... But...", Gadget says.

"You're too old to be flower girls.", Priscilla says.

"And too young to be brides maids.", Rose says.

"Not really.", Gadget says.

Gadget walks up to them, pulling on the younger girl's top and presses it against her chest.

"Hey! What are you doing!", Tabi says.

"Look- pad and push up her bra, add a half inch to her heels and she can fit in.", Gadget says.

"I don't know.", Rose says.

"It will work!", Gadget says.

"So just 5 flower girls? How... odd.", the second tailor asks.

"How so?", Priscilla asks.

"There are usually four, six or eight flower girls- an even number.", the second tailor answers.

"Oh No... Bink is not a flower girl, she will be delivering the ring!", Gadget says.

The second tailor just shakes his head.

"What?", Gadget asks.

"Marriage ceremonies which have a ring bearer, the ring bearer is usually a small boy.", the second tailor answers.

"We don't have any boys, only girls.", Priscilla says.

"Not even the son of a friend or relative?", the second tailor asks.

"No.", Priscilla answers.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do...", the second tailor says.

"It will have to be a communion dress for her then.", the third tailor says.

"But she's bit big for communion.", the second tailor says.

"I know where there are some larger size dresses. I will return with a couple.", the third tailor says.

The third tailor leaves. The second tailor takes the group to a small section of dark brown, beige, light blue layers dresses with purple and gold trim. Though the colors sound awful, it seems to coordinate well upon themselves. Priscilla and Rose seem to disagree with the colors.

"Don't you have something... more cheerful?", Rose asks.

"Cheerful?", Second tailor asks.

"Brighter colors?", Rose asks.

"These colors match with the church's decor. Trust me on this.", Second tailor answers.

"Gadget- you were inside the church- what do you say?", Priscilla asks.

"You asking Gadget to color match?", Rose asks.

"Yeah. Why?", Priscilla asks.

"You don't know Gadget...", Rose answers.

The second tailor reached for a hook and pulls out a dress from the second row, and puts it against Angie. It was Dark brown outer layer trim with a beige interior and bright purple trim, covered in a light veil with gold specks that shimmer in the light. The adult ladies can only look at it in awe.

"Wow...", Priscilla says.

"That actually looks good.", Rose says.

"That's it!", Gadget says.

"The last 12 weddings held at St. Francis had this dress for both the flower girls and the bridesmaids.", the second tailor says.

"12?", Priscilla asks.

"St. Francis rarely has a wedding, perhaps one in every two years or so, and they had not had one in over 5 years. It's a small church, but their weddings are history in the making.", the fourth tailor answers.

"The colors of St. Francis represents the earth, water, skies and all living things of god's creation. Follow me.", the second tailor says.

He leads them to the other aisle to the bride's maids dresses, and takes out a larger version of the dress, putting it against Gadget. It was even better looking than younger girl's dresses.

"We'll take them!", Priscilla says.

"Wait a minute! What about looking at other dresses? What about shoes? I want to see them in a better light!", Rose asks.

"They will be dark brown shoes with flex of gold. Light sky-blue pantyhose goes well with this set. Let me return with a set...", the fourth tailor answers.

The fourth tailor leaves to retrieve the items. The third tailor returns with a few communion dresses draped over his arm, though looking a bit lost as he searches for the group. He eventually finds them.

"Here are a few that I think can fit her.", the third tailor says.

The third tailor start to show off each dress. All different, but, all with the skirt ending at above Bink's knees.

"Don't you have something that goes down to her ankles?", Rose asks.

"I think they are cute.", Priscilla answers.

"But look- the flower girls and bride maids dresses goes down to the ankles, as does the wedding dress. Bink will have a dress what goes down to her knees?", Rose asks.

"Yeah, she's right.", Gadget answers.

"Go get a petite size wedding dress.", the second tailor says the third tailor.

"Then there will be two brides.", Rose says.

"If we take the bottom skirt of the wedding dress, it will go down to her ankles. Trust me on this.", the second tailor says.

"I think we'll take this one, with the longer skirt like you said.", Priscilla says, picking one of the communion dresses and putting it against Bink.

"An excellent choice.", the second tailor says.

The third tailor arrives with a shoe box, which he promptly opens and shows off the shoe inside. It was a low heel pump shoe in dark brown patent leather with gold glitter flex inside the transparent layer. The girls were at awe on its contrasting makeup in that such dark colors could make a good combination. Furthermore it matches the selected dresses perfectly. Only Rose has enough sense to question.

"Do you have it in Black?", Rose asks.

"Why black?", the third tailor asks.

"If the ring bearer is wearing a white dress, she is going to need black shoes.", Rose answers.

The second tailor nods to the third.

"That is not a problem. We have it in black, as well as in navy blue, forest green and ruby red.", Third tailor says.

Of all the girls, Priscilla's eyes open the widest at the prospect of getting the shoes in the various colors stated.

"Can I buy them all *OHPH!*", Priscilla starts to say.

"We're here for Tammy's wedding...", Rose says, elbowing Priscilla in the ribs.

"You did not had to do that.", Priscilla says.

"If she didn't, I would have.", Gadget says.

"They should do nicely then...", Rose says, turning to the second tailor.

"Will that be all?", the second tailor asks.

"I believe that would be it.", Rose answers.

"Then come with us to fill out those forms and get measured so we can order those dresses right away.", the second tailor says.

The ladies leave with the tailors to a nearby office. Tammy is still being attended by the first tailor in trying out various wedding dresses, and added components to it as well. 


	143. Chapter 142

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 142: Boys Go Home<p>The guys have a simpler time with their wedding attire-black tuxedoes with coordinated shirts and vest, measurements taken the perfect fit. It only takes them less then half the time to get things situated. As with the girls alone, things take longer. Even taking the basic measurements, as there are more things to measure.<p>

Tammy chooses her wedding dress, veils, tiara, shoes and everything else a bride could possibly need. She is taken to her own private office to be measured and fitted. The girls leave 3 hours later than the men do, but arrive to the safe house first. Though Fernando is leading, Hondo and Marco take him to a different place for a diversion.

Rose sits down in front of her laptop and finds an email from Alex II, which is further verification of the GPS coordinates of the assigned targets and related time schedules of deliveries and shipments. On the end of the email says, "I'm going home now. -Alex II"

She adds this to the current set of data and streams the entire package of information to Captain Dixon on the USS Texas. The crew of the USS Texas and the other ships of the fleet, go over the information and start postulating a battle plan. It is with NATO's blessings and Italy's request that they are here. It won't be for at least another 24 hours for a response.

As the sun falls behind the horizon, the guys are at a bar, one of many in Rome. Several bottles have been emptied during the hours they had been there.

"10 days?", Marco asks.

"And?", Fernando asks.

"You know, engagements last for a couple of years before marriages.", Marco answers.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"Why so short?", Marco asks.

"I made her a promise, and she agreed to it. That promise was made shortly after I came here looking for her, and I am one who keeps to his promises.", Fernando answers.

"What if, after you get married, that you two are... well, lack for a better term, no longer in love?", Marco asks.

"Then we will deal with it. But until then, I am going to do my best to keep her happy, that is my promise to her.", Fernando answers.

"Do you actually love her, or just dragging her along?", Marco asks.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, Marco. Only to her.", Fernando answers.

"I can se this marriage turning ugly in a short time.", Marco says.

"That's my problem to deal with. And by the way, what about her still working for the agency? What if she gets pregnant, does she get maternity leave?", Fernando asks.

"I do not know. There are some legal president for her to follow, but the SWA never had such a situation happen before.", Marco answers.

"I hope you and your team can understand as to what she is going through and put her on some modified duty.", Fernando says.

"Chances are, she will. But during that time we'll need somebody to take her place. Would you...", Marco says.

"Hell No.", Fernando says, interrupting him.

"Why not? You seem to have a great understanding of the work we do.", Marco asks.

"I have a great understanding of many things. But I am not going to soil my hands on the work your agency does.", Fernando answers.

"The work we do...", Marco says.

"The work you do is dragging your country into civil war. You need to understand and have your citizens understand that in order to survive, you country has to be unified. The North has to feed the South, The South has to replenish the North, and that Sicily is part of your great nation, and it has to do its part in supporting Italy as a whole. If there is a mafia, then your government has to get the mafia to work for them, because they do provide a structure of organization that is part of the public society.", Fernando says, interrupting him.

"You sound like a dreamer. As perfect dreams are, they do turn into nightmares. Don't you agree, Hondo?", Marco asks.

"Huh?", Hondo asks, looking into his beer.

"Dreams have a way of turning into nightmares, don't they?", Marco asks.

"Yeah, uhm, they do.", Hondo answers.

"Not fair to pick on somebody who is distracted.", Fernando says.

"No? Terrorists seem to do that all the time.", Marco asks.

"Just because they do it, we should not be. We are better than they are and should not be resorting to such tactics they use.", Fernando answers.

"I see. About you and Tammy again...", Marco says.

"What about her?", Fernando asks.

"There you go. You seem to jump on her when I try to point the conversation to the two of you.", Marco answers.

"I do not need to think about myself, but I do have to of her and her needs and thus am defensive of her.", Fernando says.

"What about Bink?", Marco asks.

"What about her?", Fernando asks.

"She would become your sister in-law.", Marco answers.

"And?", Fernando asks.

"I'm just saying. It seems to me that you are in denial of the subject and are not willing to take care of the matter at hands.", Marco answers.

"Look, sir. I was married one before, so I know what is expected of me as a husband and a father. It is for Tammy that this is new grounds she has to go through. And believe me, there is no classes for this, and the best one can hope for is to do their best for the other. I know I will for her and she believes that she will her best for me and frankly, that is what counts.", Fernando says.

"If you do wrong by her, you will have a lot to answer for.", Marco says.

"I would not be here if I wanted to do wrong by her. Nor would your agency be allowed to continue. If it were, if you think that I'm just going to marry her to have her as a sex play thing, I could have gotten that from her without needing to marry her. So, stop questioning my loyalties. I don't like to be tested. And I don't do the same of you.", Fernando says.

"Hmmmm...", Marco says.

"Lets go home, I'm getting tired.", Fernando says.

"Wait- you're too drunk to drive.", Marco says.

Fernando takes a ripped and empty wrapper and puts it on the bar. It is labeled RU-22.

"You and Hondo are. I'm not. Besides, the car can drive us home if I were.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and starts walking to the door with Hondo following behind. Marco takes the empty wrapper and puts it in his pocket after reading it, and then goes after him. Between the three, a more than generous tip was left behind.

Fernando takes his time to drive home, though he still shaves off 15 minutes off the hour drive. They arrive home, finding the women there already waiting for them, having prepared a diner meal for the group, and having eaten their share themselves. Fernando heads straight upstairs while Hondo and Marco went for the dining area to meet with the girls. In seeing Fernando go upstairs, Tammy goes after him.

Fernando starts to take off his clothes and get into something more comfortable when Tammy walks in and closes the door.

"Is everything alright?", Tammy asks.

"Its nothing, really.", Fernando answers.

"Fernando...", Tammy says.

"Tammy... If I told you I want to have you right now, would you want to?", Fernando asks.

"Would it make you happy if I did?", Tammy asks.

"That's not the point. You would?", Fernando asks.

"Only if its something you want.", Tammy answers.

"Tammy- I'm a male... I want it all the time. So seriously, would you?", Fernando asks.

Tammy bites on her lower lip. Fernando steps up to her and gives her a hug.

"Tammy- I don't want you to do something you don't want to do.", Fernando says.

"No, its not that. I do want too, seriously. I am just wondering why the sudden change in you.", Tammy says.

"So what's your answer?", Fernando asks.

"If you want to make love to me, I say any time, any place, you don't need to ask me because I'm willing for you.", Tammy answers.

"What if, I were to say, not to get married, but to be as lovers instead.", Fernando says.

"Do you not want to get married?", Tammy asks.

"No... I mean – its not that. Its something Marco stated that many of your co-workers believe, that I'm just marrying your because I can have a virgin bride for me to do as I sexually please because you are so willing to do anything for me.", Fernando answers.

"Is that true? Do you only want me for just that?", Tammy asks.

"No Tammy. As I pointed out to Marco, if I wanted you to satisfy my sexual lust and urges, we would have became lovers a long time ago. Its because we are not and are willing to wait that makes the difference.", Fernando answers.

"Because you love me as much as I love you?", Tammy asks.

"Yes.", Fernando answers.

"No...", Tammy says.

"Why?", Fernando asks.

"I love you, I want you and am willing to have you now if you want me too. But if you are willing to wait until after we get married then there is something more, which is more than love, but respect too.", Tammy answers.

"Huh?", Fernando asks.

"I know couples who say and perhaps act that they love each other but there is little respect between them, so they remain unhappily connected to each other and constantly hurt each other while together.", Tammy answers.

"I don't ever want to hurt you.", Fernando says.

"Don't be afraid to. You and I are not going to agree on everything, and we are going to have fights from those disagreements.", Tammy says.

"Look Tammy, I don't ever want to go to bed with you angry- not me to you and not you to me. Any fights we may have, I want to be resolved before bed time, because I want you to still be welcomed to sleep with me and not fear me. I got a very short temper, but I don't want to let that temper out on you.", Fernando says.

"You won't.", Tammy says.

"I don't want you as an ever obedient robot-wife either, I just want you as you are.", Fernando says.

"And I want you too. So don't worry what others have to say about us. Only persons who can are you, me, and the bed we share. Everyone else can go to hell.", Tammy says.

"What about Bink?", Fernando asks.

Tammy lets out a sigh.

"She is going to be a problem, isn't she...", Tammy says.

"She's your sister, and part of our family when we get married. So, she won't be a problem. Not the kind the others seem to be, and you and I can deal with her as needed.", Fernando says.

"She has certain needs that...", Tammy says.

"Shhh... I know. And we will deal with them. Lets not worry about her because she is not a problem, just a part of our lives we have to deal with.", Fernando says.

"Would you want me to continue to work?", Tammy asks.

"I want you to do what you want to do. Money is not a problem for us. It never will, but we are going to need to deal with some adult issues that many would not want to do.", Fernando answers.

"You mean having squirrel puppies and that sort of thing?", Tammy asks.

"No Tammy. Just preparing for the future. Having a home. Having some protection in case something happened to either one of us... you know what I mean- insurance.", Fernando answers.

Tammy pushes Fernando away.

"You know about that?", Tammy asks.

"Know about what?", Fernando asks.

"You said that money is not a problem...", Tammy answers.

"So?", Fernando asks.

"So you know about the insurance?", Tammy asks.

"What insurance?", Fernando asks.

"The multi-billion Euro insurance checks that are in storage...", Tammy answers.

"Tammy... No. I know nothing about that, and if you have that kind of money, I do not want any part of it...", Fernando says.

"Then explain to me money would not be a problem, and about the insurance.", Tammy says.

"Tammy - I'm a time traveler. If I need money I can tap into my Time Traveler fund, which is more than the billions you may have in those insurance checks, but I am willing to tap into it for your, our, needs. And as for insurance- we don't have the safest jobs in the world. In fact, we work in the most dangerous. I just want something set aside for you in case something happens to me, and the same for me if something were to happen to you. It would not be much, but something to help out for immediate expenses like funerals and hospital bills... which reminds me... Tammy...", Fernando says.

Fernando reaches out for her hand to his.

"Yes?", Tammy asks.

Tammy hesitates in taking it.

"If anything were to happen to me, and I am put on artificial life support, disconnect me.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. I don't want you to linger on while I get worse. In short, I don't want you to go through the emotional torture of watching me die a slow death, and have you to deal with the expenses of it after I'm buried.", Fernando answers.

Tammy steps over and holds Fernando once again.

"Don't worry about me. I want to do right by you too.", Tammy says.

Fernando sighs and then tries to change the subject.

"What did you ladies make for dinner?", Fernando asks.

"Some kind of pasta with chicken, vegetables and white cheese sauce.", Tammy answers.

"Sounds like Chicken Alfredo.", Fernando says.

"You want some? I can bring up a plate for you.", Tammy asks.

"You don't have to bring it up... I can go down stairs and eat later.", Fernando answers.

"Later?", Tammy asks.

Fernando takes a step back and then turns to the bed, guiding Tammy with his arm before picking her up and putting her on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"I just want to spend some time, and make love to you...", Fernando says.

Tammy lets him go and reaches for her shirt buttons, only to have him take her hands and stop.

"We don't have to have sex to make love. Just you and me and time together, but just for a while.", Fernando says.

Tammy reaches out and holds him close to her.

The rest of the staff had arrived hours ago, and were preparing the finishing touches of Tammy's mission, which had exploded into something bigger than they had expected. It seems that everyone had something to say about the data that was already shipped to Captain Dixon and the US fleet. This, if anything, adds to the stresses on top of Rose's nerves.

Fernando has his dinner down stairs that Tammy has warmed up and served for him. As he ate, Tammy got Bink ready for bed then returns to be with him. The conversation continues to flip flop between the mission and the marriage preparations. Tammy tries her best to answer all questions while Fernando tried to stay out of it. Then the question is thrown at him.

"What about the honeymoon?", Priscilla asks Fernando.

"What about it?", Fernando asks.

"You know- a fancy hotel? A cruise? Maybe a trip to Paris?", Priscilla asks.

"We have not decided on that yet.", Fernando answers.

"We just might have it here- after we throw everyone out.", Tammy says.

"Why here?", Priscilla asks.

"Why not? It's a computerized safe home. Anything happens to us, you know how to get here. And with an empty house we can start on keeping our marriage working right.", Tammy asks.

"Don't you want your... uhm... ", Priscilla answers.

"Just say it.", Tammy says.

"Your first time to be more romantic than this place?", Priscilla asks.

"All I need is him. Everything else is just secondary.", Tammy answers.

"I bet you do.", Ferro says.

"And what is that supposed to mean?", Tammy asks.

"You know... you only need him...", Ferro answers.

"That's enough.", Fernando says, interrupting her.

"I was just trying to explain to the least experienced...", Ferro says.

"I don't need you to explain to her what her needs are, nor about the birds and the bees. She already know about of those things and does not need help with them. So, if you don't mind- technically this is my house and if you got nothing nice to say for you to keep your mouth shut or get out.", Fernando says, interrupting her again.

"HMPH...", Ferro says.

"HMPH all you want. I don't want to hear it. And if you ladies want to cat fight- take it outside to the pool area, and I better not hear a word about it on edgewise- not a phrase, word, syllable, or vowel about it. So make up and be nice or get out. Those are your choices.", Fernando says.

"I'll add a third. I'll be upstairs.", Tammy says.

Tammy storms out from the dining area and heads upstairs.

"Now you guys have done it.", Fernando says.

"Its not our fault that she is uneducated in certain things.", Ferro says.

"People lead different lifestyles from yours, Ferro. You need to respect that. You need to understand that you cannot impose your ways onto others, that is what you are doing with Tammy.", Fernando says.

"I am not.", Ferro says.

"Yes you are.", Fernando says.

"Then care to explain.", Ferro says.

"Look... Tammy is a virgin, you are not. You are not to be making poking fun at her inexperience or put ideas into her head that may sway her into a decision she may regret in the future. So you need to respect her for the person she is even though you may not agree with her lifestyle. I know she respects you and yours.", Fernando says.

"Who said I'm not a virgin?", Ferro asks.

"Please Ferro. Don't insult me with that. Experienced women have a certain way they carry themselves that inexperienced women don't. And you carry yourself in that way more than most. Now lets get back to the more important things, like getting this mission done.", Fernando answers.

"If it weren't for her, we would not be in this mission.", Ferro says.

"Oh really? Listen and listen up good. You put Tammy in a dangerous situation by placing her into an infiltration mission. Furthermore, in her task, it was discovered that this is an international issue and not an internal national one. So it would not have mattered which agent you would have sent- Olga, Priscilla, Petrushka, Triela, You... it would have went the same way, except with Tammy, we got involved. So, you care to have dealt with this on your own? Could you have gotten this far without our resources? No. So you better be glad that you have us because of Tammy, because, if it were not for her, you would not be planning to blow up that will end Onyx's partnership with Padania. Care to deal with another international terrorist group pounding at your door?", Fernando asks.

Fernando pauses to read Ferro's response, finding little to none.

"I thought so. Now lets finish this mission so we can get along with the rest of our lives. Rose- any contact with Captain Eddie?", Fernando asks.

"None yet. They usually take about a day to study the data before sending a response.", Rose answers.

"OK. Where's Hondo?", Fernando asks.

"He's upstairs resting.", Rose answers.

"Good. Let him rest. Marco- I will meet with you in the morning with Hondo about the assessment of the mission.", Fernando says.

"Alright sir, about what time?", Marco asks.

"Anytime after 10, as long as we all are up. I intend to sleep a bit late.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds good.", Marco says.

Fernando gets up out of his place at the table, scraping and then putting his plate in the dishwasher along with his glass. He then passes by the table, in order to go upstairs.

"Good night everybody.", Fernando says.

They all respond with similar salutations as he continues to head to the stairs.

Fernando walks into his room, finding Tammy inside on his bed crying softly into the pillow. He sits down next to her and reaches out to hold her. Upon feeling his arm around her, she recomposes herself. She then puts her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"There, there, Tammy... You have to ignore them and not take them seriously.", Fernando says.

"Why do they have to be so mean?", Tammy asks.

"There are always mean people everywhere. You just have to be tougher than they are.", Fernando answers.

"But I'm not tough...", Tammy says.

"You are. You just don't see it not in you. You managed to get this far in life without getting yourself killed.", Fernando says.

"It came close to it...", Tammy says.

"We all have at one time or another. Sometimes more than once.", Fernando says.

"But I'm not one of them, I can't do the work they want me to do.", Tammy says.

"Shhh... You do what you can. I'm not asking for more than that.", Fernando says.

"I can't even cook a descent meal.", Tammy says.

"So? You will learn. It is just a matter of time. But until then, you do more than enough for me.", Fernando asks.

"I do?", Tammy asks.

"Yes you do.", Fernando answers.

"But how?", Tammy asks.

"I'm not asking for miracles or for you to give more than your best. I am asking that you do what you can and no more. Only thing I expect from you when we get married is that you be the best wife you can be for me.", Fernando answers.

"I promise I will try.", Tammy says.

"Don't try. Do.", Fernando says.

"You still want me to work for the SWA?", Tammy asks.

"For now, you have too for Bink, not for me. I just want you to make the right decisions that are now for us... because when we get married, we will be a family of sorts and those decisions must be made for the family, not for you or for me but for us- Bink included.", Fernando answers.

"And what about you?", Tammy asks.

"I will always be there for you.", Fernando answers.

"Then, can I ask, where will we live?", Tammy asks.

"For now, here. The CIA no longer uses this place, nor the others scattered about Italy and across Europe, and the mortgages have been paid a long time ago, so that's not a problem...", Fernando answers.

"But don't they check up on them?", Tammy asks.

"Who do you think checks up on them?", Fernando asks.

"You?", Tammy asks.

Fernando nods and smiles before explaining, "I can check up on them electronically or drop by. Or like this one, live in it. All they want to know if the place is still standing and what condition it is in. So... consider this place and any others as yours as they are mine."

Tammy holds him tighter against her for a while before loosening up on her grip. Fernando pushes her away slightly.

"Anything wrong?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing is wrong.", Fernando answers.

"Then why push me away?", Tammy asks.

"Time to get ready for bed, which means taking off what we got on.", Fernando answers.

Fernando starts unbuttoning his shirt, only to have Tammy stop him, and then she continues to unbutton the shirt for him. Soon both the shirt and t-shirt were off him and she has her hands on his bare chest. He then reaches to undo his pants so he can go to sleep in his normal style, but she stops him again to do it for him. As she does, she takes his hands to her shirt buttons to undo them. In a couple of minutes they were on just their underwear and embrace for a while before crawling under the blankets while still in each other's arms. They continue holding and talking softly to themselves followed by an occasional caress or kiss. But some lines are not crossed by them though they lay together almost clothesless next to each other. It is more than an hour before they go to sleep. 


	144. Chapter 143

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 143: Nine Days Before the Wedding<p>Tammy wakes up first at 6AM to deal with Bink and her needs, as she can be a difficult at times. Before she does, she takes care of herself with a shower, teeth brushing and hairfur care routine before getting dressed. Then she wakes up Bink to do the same while she makes breakfast for them. It would be past 7AM when they are done.

Hondo has awaken almost an hour earlier and had done those things he needs to do as far as personal hygiene is concerned, and has started on his breakfast. He sits down and watches TV from the dining area as he ate, watching what American stations that were on at the time through the house's satellite connection. He did manage to connect to a midnight News Program that was being played, as the 6 hour difference between here and there shifts the broadcasts timings. Nothing much is new over at the states. Crime is still high, Poverty still has its hold in certain places, the price of gas and oil is still going up, and nothing else is still new. Tammy goes downstairs to the kitchen, finding Hondo alone with his meal.

"Oh, you're awake early.", Tammy says.

"Its my way of doing things.", Hondo says.

"How is Rose, by the way?", Tammy asks.

"She's still sleeping. She must have had a rough night last night because she did not wake me to get out of the room.", Hondo answers.

"She feel comfortable around you and trusts you a great deal.", Tammy says.

"She should still have awaken me, so I can do the gentlemanly thing.", Hondo says.

"It's a gentle lady's thing not to disturb the man she trusts when he is sleeping. A man needs his rest, as we ladies know and respect that. Who knows, maybe she gave you a kiss while you slept before turning in herself.", Tammy says.

Hondo thinks to himself of how long it took to get the lipstick off his cheek fur, still displeased him that Rose should have awaken him up so he could do the right thing.

Tammy walks over to the kitchen, and pulls out some frozen waffles from the freezer. Hondo notices and tell her that he can make some real ones, "Those aint good for you, you know. I can make some fresh real ones for you if you like."

"Its OK. Bink like these things. I don't know why. They taste like cardboard to me.", Tammy says.

Tammy continues to go about the kitchen, and getting the other things, things that were designed to make a quick microwavable meal, despite Hondo's protests to make a real breakfast, which would have more nutrients and not empty calories. Tammy puts Bink's plate onto the service island as Bink arrives at the dining room, yawning. Bink takes to her plate and glass of juice, putting it on the dining table before she starts to eat it. Tammy starts to make coffee for Fernando and a little something for herself.

"Are we going out today?", Bink asks.

"I don't know what is in the plans. Look, take the day off but be ready to go when I tell you too.", Tammy answers.

"OK.", Bink says.

Tammy arrives at the table with a bit of toast and cheese with a bit of tomatoe and a tiny serving of scramble egg along with some juice.

"That's a tiny breakfast.", Hondo says.

"This is a European breakfast- small and light. More like a snack, because the real meal is something like later in the morning. The kids tend to eat a larger breakfast though...", Tammy says.

"That's too small for me.", Hondo says.

"Well... This is how I've been doing it since I came here.", Tammy says.

"But you're a lady, and lady folk always eat light.", Hondo says.

"Don't you have to check on Rose or something?", Tammy trying to change the subject.

"Nope. Just have to wait for the boss squirrel, that's all.", Hondo says.

"He won't be awake until at least a couple of hours.", Tammy says.

"I see. OK... I'll be in the basement garage then, checking out the whirly bird.", Hondo says.

Hondo finishes off his breakfast and puts away his plate and glass before going to the basement.

Tammy cleans up after herself and Bink are finished. Bink goes to the TV and changes the channel to the Italian morning shows and early morning news. Marco comes down stairs with Angelica and starts something for them in the kitchen. Angelica patiently waits as her handler prepares something for her. Priscilla comes down next and waits her turn. Tammy walks over to Bink with her medical kit. Bink sticks her arm to accept the injection, and answers those questions Tammy asks about her health. Marco looks over to Tammy while serving Angelica.

"In about a month, Bink may be moved over to the pill version as soon as tests shows that they are OK.", Marco says.

"Pill version?", Tammy asks.

"Yes. Angelica is testing it now, but I have her medical kit in case she under doses. If it passes, all the cyborgs will be switched to the pills, and the injection kits are in case they run out or under dose.", Marco answers.

"I was not told of this.", Tammy says.

"And you won't be since its under testing. But when it passes, you'll be notified. You know- its something to look into.", Marco says.

"So why tell me now?", Tammy asks.

"Just a little something to look forward too. That's all.", Marco answers.

"Lets hope it works. I don't want to be let down if it fails.", Tammy says.

"Angelica seems to be doing fine with it. Claes was the first to try them out and she passed.", Marco says.

"Good.", Tammy says.

"When is Fernando waking up?", Marco switching the subject.

"I don't know exactly. In a couple of hours maybe. Why?", Tammy asks.

"He wanted to meet with Hondo and I about the verifying stage of the mission.", Marco answers.

"Uhm... Is there a plan for the day?", Tammy asks.

"Other than the meeting? Not that I know off. Why?", Marco asks.

"I gave Bink the day off but with a recall notice if we got something to do.", Tammy answers.

"You want to go out and shake down some bad guys?", Marco asks.

"You know I don't do that...", Tammy answers.

"It is part of your job.", Marco says.

"I don't like to shake down people.", Tammy says.

"You need to do something to prove the validity of the cyborg program, or else we get out funding cut and eventually shut down, with the cyborgs being dismantled. You don't want that to happen to Bink...", Marco says.

"No I don't.", Tammy says hesitantly.

"Look we can continue working together, and hope your husband does not get jealous.", Marco says.

"Fernando won't. He knows what I have to do for the job and why.", Tammy says.

"Then maybe you can persuade him to join us then?", Marco asks.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"We need somebody of his abilities to work for us.", Marco answers.

"Well, if he wants to work for the agency, don't you think he would be by now? I am sure that you all have tried to convince him on several occasions to work for you guys, and he must have refused.", Tammy asks.

Marco sits there in dumbfounded silence, having been scored against by a rookie as far as the staff is concerned. Thusly he does not know how to answer on that.

"I'll go check up on him...", Tammy says.

With that, Tammy leaves the room and goes upstairs.

"Ferro tried many times and struck out with him, so don't take it personal.", Priscilla says.

"I don't intend too.", Marco says.

Back in their room, Fernando was much asleep as he was before. Tammy sits down on the bed besides to him and leans over to his face. She takes her hand and moves the hair from his forehead. She thinks of waking him, and wants to wake him but she does not. She just wonders how life with him would be like. She once again moves the hair that had fallen back into place. This time Fernando's hand grabs onto hers.

"Oh!", Tammy says.

Fernando takes her hand away from his face. Then his eyes slowly open.

"Oh, its just you.", Fernando says.

"Why? What's wrong?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy. Don't ever wake me up.", Fernando answers.

"But why not?", Tammy asks.

"Just don't. I'll explain it one day but not now...", Fernando answers.

Fernando tries to sit up, struggling as he tries. He finally sits up, hunched over in a ball.

"Damn it, I swear.", Fernando says.

"You OK?", Tammy asks.

"I will have to be, alright!", Fernando almost yells.

Tammy quickly draws away from him, almost scared of him.

"No, wait- Tammy... I'm sorry...", Fernando says.

Fernando slowly reaches out to her, breathing heavy. She draws away from him.

"Look Tammy. I warned you never to wake me up, this is why- OK? I don't ever want to hurt you and I promise that I will always try not too. But I need to you respect not to ever wake me or this will happen again or worse. I'm sorry...", Fernando explains.

Tammy stay her distance for a while before taking his hand and getting close to him once more.

"I'm sorry for walking you.", Tammy says.

"Don't be.", Fernando says.

"But why?", Tammy asks.

"What's done is done. Look. Just let me get washed up and dressed and I will see you downstairs. OK?", Fernando asks.

Tammy only nods. She then slowly gets out of the bed, giving a kiss to him on his cheek as she does. She then slowly walks out the door and heads back downstairs. Fernando just sits there before sliding over to the edge of the bed and letting his legs drop to the floor. Through dynamic tension, where opposing muscles push/pull against each other, making the person appear to be still though is all tensed up, Fernando stretches his muscles to get the blood circulating again. He then relaxes in his place.

Fernando gets up and gather as his things, towel, soap, robe, toothbrush, clothes, etc., and heads to the bathroom. He takes a long hot shower before attending to his other needs and finally getting dressed. He returns to his room to drop off his things and finish getting dressed. He goes about his room and finds a clip on holster that he rarely uses. He puts his AA .45 into it and puts it in the back of his waistband, where the shirt and his tail can hide it. Finding his glasses on the nightstand, he takes them and puts them on. He then goes downstairs to the kitchen where he makes himself some breakfast. He sits at the end of the dining table where he eats his breakfast. Halfway through his meal, Fernando sigh, beginning to feel his squirrelly self once again.

Some were finishing off their meals and others were starting on the day's work. Tammy just sits there and stares at Fernando as he eats.

"Tammy, why are you not working?", Fernando asks.

"Hmm? Oh... There is nothing for me to do.", Tammy asks.

"Nothing? Ferro, is that true?", Fernando asks.

"She does have nothing to do.", Ferro answers.

"I don't believe this... Look. You're supposed to incorporate your field agents into the intel verification process since they were the ones who works so hard to get that data.", Fernando says.

"We never had our field agents do intel processing. That the job of Logistics.", Ferro says.

"What if there was a mistake in the intel?", Fernando asks.

"Then we will find it.", Ferro answers.

"Alright then, have it your way.", Fernando says.

Fernando continues eating the remaining half of his meal. Tammy just kept on staring. As the minutes passed by Rose came down out of hiding, going into the kitchen to serve herself a bit of something to eat. Fernando waited for her to be finished in the kitchen before he went in to clean his plate. Closing the dishwasher, Fernando turned and leaned against the service island.

"Anyone knows where Hondo is at?", Fernando asks.

"He said something about being in the basement with the whirly bird...?", Tammy says.

"I see. Marco, care to join in or take it up later?", Fernando asks.

Marco looks at the group, seeing where they are. Priscilla nods at him back as an acknowledgement of sorts.

"Alright, lets go.", Marco says.

Fernando walks around the service island and past the dining table where everyone was at, while Marco got up out of his seat and out of the dining area. Together they head to the basement to find Hondo.

"What do you think Hondo is doing?", Marco asks.

"Doing what he is supposed to do. Getting all possible contingencies ready for the next and last part of the mission.", Fernando answers.

"So, he's...", Marco says.

"Checking and prepping the helicopter.", Fernando says.

"So, explain what is it that this last part is supposed to do?", Marco asks.

"I'll say it when we are all together.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Marco says.

They continue down past the first level and through the second level. The entrance to the garage was nearby, though through a long corridor that connects the two buildings. Past the several parked cars inside, they make their way through a maze of line painted walkways and wall markers to a much larger area of the space where it opens up to a maintenance facility and aircraft area. Hondo was at the middle of the area, looking over the medivac helicopter.

"Everything up to par?", Fernando yelling towards Hondo.

Hondo pauses in his work and turns to Fernando, seeing that he was not alone.

"Everything seems to be fine. Just pressurizing some tanks with fuel.", Hondo says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Fernando sits on the floor of the open doorway of the helicopter. Marco stands just a few feet from him at his left, while Hondo was closing up a few access panels on his right.

"You think you can fly this bird on a recon mission?", Fernando asks.

"I can do anything, if I got the right gear.", Hondo answers.

"I'll get a few Red Cross ID and uniforms together.", Fernando says.

"What's the plan?", Hondo asks.

"I'll draw up a map later, but basically, you are to fly a couple of the Fratellos 10 miles past the border into the bombed out areas and check for survivors.", Fernando answers.

"And if we find any?", Hondo asks.

"Let the Fratellos deal with them.", Fernando answers.

"Uhm, by dealing, you mean.", Hondo says.

"Kill them.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"Can you do it?", Marco asks.

"Of course I can.", Hondo answers.

"You sound unsure though.", Marco says.

"Look, I'm not into shooting a man in his back while he's down.", Hondo says.

"That's our job.", Marco says.

"Its to ensure that there are no survivors. If there are, you can bet that they will be plotting revenge and return in a worst way possible.", Fernando says.

"And with no survivors?", Hondo asks.

"Wounded evil henchmen always become evil bosses seeking revenge as they fill the void created by the demise of their bosses. Dead evil henchmen...", Fernando answers.

"I get the point.", Hondo says.

"You are not to get your hands dirty, just fly this bird to the areas and let the fratellos deal with the rest. She's going to need a new paint job.", Fernando says.

"Eh?", Hondo asks.

"I'll get a set of Red Cross stickers, they are to cover the Italian Hospital logos. This way if the Slovenian military comes, they can see that you're aide and not a hostile.", Fernando answers.

"I'll get support to help out with that.", Marco says.

"I'll do it... Alone.", Hondo says.

"Don't you want some assistance?", Marco asks.

"I prefer to work alone.", Hondo answers.

"Marco, let him have it his way. Hondo, you'll need the wenches, at least 4, to work to raise and lower the teams on. And what ever weapons you need, take them.", Fernando says.

Hondo just nods.

"Marco, plan out which two or 3 fratello teams you are going to use and no more than two support personnel..", Fernando says.

"Will do.", Marco says.

"We'll meet tomarrow for the details. I should have the maps ready by then.", Fernando says.

"Anything else boss man?", Hondo asks.

"No. Marco, get the other Fratellos measured for a tux at that place we went yesterday. Put it on my account.", Fernando answers.

Fernando hands him one of the credit cards, the one he used at the store the day before.

"Alright.", Marco says.

"Well, this meeting is over if nobody has anything to add.", Fernando says.

Hondo walks over to a hose he had connected to the helicopter, and disconnects it.

"I don't.", Hondo says, as he rolls up the hose and puts it away.

"Me neither.", Marco says.

"Alright. If there is nothing for her to do, I'm taking Tammy out for the day. Care to watch Bink for us, Marco?", Fernando asks.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Where are you two going?", Marco asks.

"No where in particular. Just out on a date. Lunch, a long drive... We should be back by the afternoon.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Marco says.

"Hondo, if anyone gets stupid in here- you're in charge. Do what you think you have to do.", Fernando says, pulling out his cell phone.

"Will do, boss squirrel man.", Hondo says.

"I'll see yous later then.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk away, making a call on his cell phone. Hondo and Marco just stand there watching him walk away while Hondo packs away his tools.

"Hello Tammy... Yeah, dress up for me, we're going out. Marco agreed to baby-sit Bink for you... Yeah... See you later.", Fernando says.

"I'll go check on the others.", Marco says.

"I got a few things to finish here, but I'll be upstairs later.", Hondo says.

"I'll see you later then.", Marco says.

"Yeah.", Hondo says.

With that, Marco starts to walk back to the house.

Fernando makes his way back to his room, where he finds Tammy in just her underwear, looking over a few skirts and top arrangements. Though startled, Tammy quickly relaxes when she finds it to be Fernando. He stands behind her and gives her a hug before whispering in her ear.

"It does not matter as long as you look good in it.", Fernando says, whispering in her ear.

"But I can't decide on which one.", Tammy says.

"I would say you look good now, but I can't take you out like this.", Fernando says, turning her around so they can be face to face.

"Oh you...", Tammy says.

Fernando kisses her to keep her from finishing off the sentence. Then he slowly let her go. Tammy just sighs and smiles.

"We could spend the day here instead...", Tammy says.

"We could, and end up trying to make squirrel puppies... That reminds me, mating season over for you?", Fernando says and asks.

"You should know, You're a squirrel too.", Tammy answers.

"I'm a flying squirrel, so our mating cycle is slightly different from yours.", Fernando says.

"As I remember, its not that much different.", Tammy says.

"Just answer the question for me so I don't have to google it.", Fernando says.

"Yes, its over.", Tammy says, sighs.

"Good.", Fernando says.

"Good?", Tammy asks.

"I mean, good that we can continue without further distractions.", Fernando answers.

"Mating season does not bother me at all...", Tammy says.

"No it shouldn't. But to some, it can be problem.", Fernando says.

"Is it a problem for you?", Tammy asks.

"With you or any other ground squirrels- no.", Fernando answers.

"What about with flyers?", Tammy asks.

"I don't know. Its been a while since I have been with my kind.", Fernando answers.

"So you're saying...", Tammy says.

"I'm saying that as your husband, I shall be ever faithful to you.", Fernando says.

"Nice save...", Tammy says.

Tammy inches up on her tip toes to give him a slight kiss, before going back to her clothes. She gathers a black low-cut dress, places it against her and turns to show Fernando.

"What do you think?", Tammy asks.

"That would be fine.", Fernando answers.

"Good.", Tammy says.

Tammy takes it off the hanger and puts it on. She then quickly gathers the others and puts them back into the closet. Stepping out of the closet, she kicks out a set of low heel pumps, which she puts on. She then walks over to him, turns around pulling her long hair and fluffy tail out of the way, showing him her back.

"Would you mind zippering me up?", Tammy asks.

"Of course not.", Fernando answers, pulling up the zipper slowly.

Tammy walks about the room, finding her purse, and putting on a bit of make up on herself. She then takes her purse and walks over to Fernando.

"I'm ready...", Tammy says.

"You sure?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"Got your service weapon with you?", Fernando asks.

"Must I?", Tammy sighs.

"Yes... Its for your own protection.", Fernando says.

"Why? Are we going to another mission?", Tammy asks.

"It seems that every time we go out, we need to defend ourselves.", Fernando answers.

"Its in the purse.", Tammy says.

"Are you just saying that?", Fernando asks.

Tammy opens the purse to show him her SIG 239.

"Alright. I'll never doubt you again.", Fernando says.

"Good.", Tammy says.

With another final kiss, they leave the room. As they leave, Tammy picks up Bink's weapon from the table, putting it inside a clip on holster. On the way downstairs, Tammy takes a detour to tell Bink that Marco will be in charge while she is away, but to have a fun day in her absence since she does not expect any mission directives to come through. She then walks over to Marco and hands him Bink's medical kit. Though Bink has not shown any signs of problems, it is there in case she goes through any problematic symptoms. Tammy also hands over to him Bink's service weapon inside a clip on holster. She then rejoins with Fernando before leaving for the parking lot.

They enter the Porsche and buckle up. Fernando did the right thing by helping Tammy sit down and held the door open for her. He then got into the driver's side. Soon they were off to a long drive. 


	145. Chapter 144

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 144: A Date with Tammy: Nine Days Before The Wedding<p>"Where are we going?", Tammy asks.<p>

"Eventually to the Coppola in Nemi. I know it would be our second time there, but since we are having problems in Rome, why not go someplace away from Rome?", Fernando asks.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as it is with you... But you said, 'Eventually...' Got something planned?", Tammy asks.

"Not really. Just need to check upon a couple of things. Hope you don't mind.", Fernando answers.

"Are they mission related?", Tammy asks.

"No, not really. But they do involve you.", Fernando answers.

"Oh?", Tammy asks.

"Not to worry. Its something I had been working on for a while.", Fernando answers.

"You're not taking me to some sleazy hotel room, are you?", Tammy asks.

"If I were, I would have told you. No, this is something far different...", Fernando answers.

"Hmmm...", Tammy says.

"Tammy... You like Quadrophenia?", Fernando asks.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Quadrophenia, by The Who.", Fernando answers.

"Who?", Tammy asks.

"Never mind...", Fernando answers.

Fernando reaches over to the stereo console and turns it on, and then he shoves an iPod Touch into the front slot of the console. A few buttons pressed later, a series of piano chords start to play to the sound of rain drops in the background. Soon the singer Robert Daultry beings the song.

'Only Love

Can make it reign,

The way the beach

Is kissed by the sea...'

The song lasts just under 6 minutes, to Fernando that is just under 20 miles as he drives in the triple digit range of speed. Fernando reaches over and pauses it at the end.

"Wow... What was that?", Tammy asks.

"That was 'Love Reign on Me' by The Who, its on their Quadrophenia Album.", Fernando answers.

"But... What was it? What genre?", Tammy asks.

"60's Rock and Roll.", Fernando answers.

"That sounds nothing like Rock and Roll that I know off.", Tammy says.

"Because all your life, you grew up to Hip Hop, Rap and R and B. I grew up in a totally different time then you, and think the music was better then too.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... I see where we are gong to have something to argue about after all.", Tammy says.

"I'm not in love with you because of your tastes in music. I'm in love with the squirrel in that black dress, and of everything she is, not because of she fills the black dress or of her fluffy tail...", Fernando says.

"I get your point.", Tammy says.

"Maybe you do or maybe you don't... No one knows what is like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blues eyes... No one knows what its like to hated, to be faded, to telling only lies. But my dreams are all but empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free. No one knows what its like to feel these feelings, Like I do... And I blame you! No one bites back as hard on their anger, None of my feelings, can show through... But my dreams they are as empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free... Ooo... When my fist clenches, crack it open before I use it and lose my cool. If I smile, tell me some bad news, before I laugh and act like a fool. And if I swallow anything evil, put your finger down my throat. And if I shiver, please give me a blanket, keep me warm and let me wear your coat... No one knows what is like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blues eyes...", Fernando says as he presses the button on the stereo console again, and the next song plays, as he sings with it.

"Is that how you feel... About me?", Tammy asks.

"I don't feel anymore Tammy. Nothing against you... You are such a wonderful person. But since the murder of my wife so long ago, its like a certain part of me no longer exists. Do I love, can I love, ever again? Only of it's the right person. What I'm trying to say Tammy, I cannot say in front of the others or to you publically. So this is as private as we will ever get. If you think or have any doubts about us, I want you to stop and walk away before we get married and find out its too late.", Fernando asks.

"Fernando, I don't know why it is, but I do love you, and I don't think me marrying you is a mistake. Do you think it's a mistake? Am I the right person for you?", Tammy answers and then asks.

"Love is nothing without understanding. I want you to know that. I understand you and everything about you. Maybe I'm looking for excuses, but there are none to be found. So... I know we made a promise, and we are preparing to get married and all, but we never really got engaged. I know I got you the ring and all that, but... Tammy... Would you, marry me?", Fernando eventually asks.

Tammy smiles as she reaches into her purse to pull out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

"Damn you... You made me mess up my make up... Of course I do, I do want to marry you!", Tammy says.

"And carry my name and have my pups?", Fernando asks.

"I want all that and more.", Tammy answers.

"More?", Fernando asks.

"I want you there to love, honor and cherish me, from the day we say 'I do' to the end of time.", Tammy answers.

"Then, Mrs. Tammy G., you are the one I have been looking for too long of a time. I just hope Jeanette and the others don't get jealous.", Fernando says.

"Jeanette- your rescue partner? And what about the others?", Tammy asks.

"Well, I protect Jeanette from getting hurt on the job. Yes, she is very capable as a rescuer, but I take on those jobs somebody might get hurt in. Now that I'm married, she's going to hold me back from doing those dangerous jobs.", Fernando answers.

"And what about the others?", Tammy asks.

"I don't know about you, but some like Gadget have been hounding me being too old for you.", Fernando answers.

"I get that too.", Tammy says.

"From Gadget?", Fernando asks.

"Gadget, Alex, Charles... I swear- Charles is a dragon who is over 1000 years old, and he married Widget who is in her late 20's! Talk s about hypocrisy!", Tammy answers.

"You think I'm too old for you?", Fernando asks.

"The thought has crossed my mind, but that's not the point. What counts is that we love each other.", Tammy answers.

Fernando pulls over into a gas station and repair shop just a few miles from their destination. He parks the car along the building and not by the gas pumps.

"Why we stopped? You're too far away from the pumps for fuel.", Tammy asks.

"I know. Let me help you out...", Fernando answers.

Fernando gets out of the car, and walks to the other side to help Tammy out. He then walks over to the front of the Porsche holding Tammy's hand to have her in tow. A Mechanic Mouse steps from the repair area of the shop, smoking a cigarette and wiping down a large oily wrench.

"Yo, How can I help you?", a mechanic asks.

"Yo- Julian... Its me...", Fernando answers.

"Who's you?", Julian asks.

"Fernando- the one with the Alfa...", Fernando answers.

"I told you that piece of shit was too much of a wreck...", Julian says.

"You and I made a deal... OK? Now I have returned.", Fernando asks.

With a signal, a red Alfa Romero Spyder model 2001 rolls up quietly as 4 other mechanics push it in place, parked behind the Porsche. It was Tammy's car that was wrecked in her accident, rebuilt to new. Julian points towards the Porsche.

"And there it is! Alright? Now I got a lot of customers to deal with.", Julian say.

Fernando and Tammy turn around, but can't see it behind the Porsche. They start to walk to the Porsche, where they find the red Alfa. Tammy just stands there excited, breathing heavily.

"You don't like it?", Fernando asks.

Tammy lets go of his hand and walks over to it. Everything on it has been replaced, the metal stripped of its paint and redone. The engine overhauled and souped up to Fernando's specifications. She keeps looking at it, feeling the fenders, the windshield, the steering wheel and the seats done in new leather. Then she turns to Fernando.

"How is this possible? I was told that the car was unrecoverable.", Tammy asks.

"It was unrecoverable within the price value of the car. I exceeded that value it to get it recovered.", Fernando answers.

"How much?", Tammy asks.

"You could go buy 6 new ones for the price I spent on it... For you.", Fernando answers.

"But...", Tammy says.

"Something about the first car, that has one over by its mystique. If I can give you anything, consider this as it.", Fernando says.

Tammy opens the door and sits on the seat, it feels as if it were the first time, as they were new seats. She puts her hand on the gearshift and moves it about, finding it a bit tighter than before. Nothing in it says that it was her car, except that it felt right but new at the same time.

Fernando walks over to the passenger side and sits in. He reaches over and turns the key to turn on the car's electronics. The dashboard lights up but not like before. Fernando points to a new set of gauges and to tachometer and the speedometer. The high end of the tachometer goes to 15,000 rpms, and the speedometer dial ends at 160.

"160 miles per hour?", Tammy asks.

"I don't expect you to go past 120. Besides, there is more to the car now than meets the eye.", Fernando answers.

"Like what?", Tammy asks.

"Aisapi-Alfa, SuperUser Fernando G. ; Password Tinkerbell", Fernando answers.

The car talks back.

"SuperUser Confirmed. What are your orders?", Aisapi-Alfa asks.

"Tinkerbell?", Tammy asks.

"She's my password on a lot of systems. Aisapi-Alfa, download all driver/passenger manifests and safe-house codes from the Aisapi-Porsche.", Fernando answers.

"Connecting... Downloading... Processing... Done.", Aisapi-Alfa says, with a processing pause for each statement.

"Aisapi-Alfa, Authorization Test, User Tammy.", Fernando says.

"User Tammy, voice recognition please.", Aisapi says.

"Tammy, say something.", Fernando says.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

"Voice authorization confirmed.", Aisapi answers.

"I did not say anything!", Tammy says.

"Aisapi-Alfa, Copy Super User controls from Super User Fernando to User Tammy. Add User Tammy to Super User List.", Fernando says.

"Processing... Done.", Aisapi says, with another pause.

"Aisapi, Driver Protection Mode- All Times. Passive Driving Controls Mode- All Times.", Fernando says.

"Settings Confirmed.", Aisapi says.

"Good. She's now yours.", Fernando says, turning to Tammy.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have one of those things like in the Jaguar!", Tammy says.

"I have one in the Porsche. Besides, its for your protection.", Fernando says.

"But...", Tammy says.

"No Butts. Aisapi will protect you and your passenger in case you get attacked anywhere again.", Fernando says.

Tammy is displeased at this but she has little in say of this. But she is happy but confused at the same time.

"You ready to go?", Fernando asks.

"But where?", Tammy asks.

"Aisapi-Alfa- connect to Aisapi-Porsche, mode Car-Train- On.", Fernando answers.

Aisapi replies, "Connected, Car-Train Mode: On."

"Where are we going?", Tammy asks.

Fernando flips a lid on the upper dash, revealing a GPS screen.

"Just follow the directions.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks at the screen, then at the controls, putting the car in gear, but going nowhere because the engine was off. Fernando pops the gear into neutral.

"Relax Tammy. Just turn on the engine and drive. That's all.", Fernando says.

"What about Aisapi and all this other technologies?", Tammy asks.

"Its there to help you, not take over unless you are in danger. That's all. Now turn on the engine, and put her into gear and drive off.", Fernando answers.

Slowly, Tammy goes through the motions of turning on the car's engine, like some old memory being activated. She steps down on the clutch, puts the car in gear, and slowly pulls away from the gas station. The Porsche put itself behind the Alpha, and followed.

Following the instructions of the GPS, they end up in a national park along the bank of Lake Nemi under a grove of trees. Fernando reaches for the ignition key, shuts the car off and takes the key.

"Why are we here?", Tammy asks.

"Let see if those goons followed my directions.", Fernando answers.

Fernando gets out of the Alfa and opens the trunk. Inside were a picnic basket and a blanket, which he takes out. Then he closes the trunk, and walks over to Tammy, opening her door. He helps her out and hands over the key to her. He then reaches into the Porsche and turns it off, putting its keys into his pocket. Then he walks over to one of the trees, places the blanket on the floor and the picnic basket on top of it. He takes his shoes off and put each on of two of the corners of the blanket to keep it down.

Fernando Do you approve?

"Of course I do...", Tammy says.

"We can have lunch or dinner later, but for now I want to spend my time with you, here.", Fernando says.

Tammy approaches him putting her shoes on the other two corners of the blanket, and then holds him for a while before they sit down. She sits on his lap, leaning against him as he sat against the tree. After a few minutes, Tammy pushes against him and sits up straight on his lap.

"Hey- before you go to sleep on me, what's in the picnic basket?", Tammy asks.

"Open it...", Fernando answers.

Tammy has to momentarily get off his lap to get the basket and bring it towards them. She sits back on his lap, and places the basket on hers, opening it. She pulls out the heaviest item inside- the bottle of wine.

"You know Italy has laws about driving drunk...", Tammy says.

"We would be sober before we drive again.", Fernando says.

"Then, you want to get me drunk and have your way with me?", Tammy asks.

"I would never do that to you.", Fernando answers.

"I was just kidding with you.", Tammy says.

"I don't kid around, Tammy. Never did.", Fernando says.

"You should lighten up sometimes. Maybe I use this wine to achieve that.", Tammy says.

"Before you do...", Fernando says.

Fernando reaches into his pocket and hands her a packet, which she could not see. Tammy starts to get angry, thinking that it might be a condom wrapper.

"If you think you and I are going to do the nasty...", Tammy says.

"Tammy, read the packet.", Fernando says.

"RU-22 Alcohol Absorption Pill?", Tammy reads the packet.

"Never go into a bar without one. Open up...", Fernando says, opening his.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

Fernando tosses the pill into her mouth and then pinches her nose and lower jaw shut.

"Swallow it... Come on...*OOHPH!*", Fernando says.

Tammy slugs him in the ribs, but swallows the pill anyway. Then she shakes her hand as if she hurt it hitting him.

"You didn't had to do that.", Fernando says.

"You didn't had to put that pill in my mouth!", Tammy says.

"If we are going to drink this wine, I don't want you drunk. That is all.", Fernando says.

"I don't know if I should be mad at you.", Tammy says.

"Be mad at me, but also know that I would never put you into any danger. Between us there are two guns and two cars. Add 1 bottle of wine... I say we can get into a lot of trouble for nothing in a very short amount of time.", Fernando explains.

"I'll forgive you, but you got to stop treating me like some little girl.", Tammy says.

"You're an inexperienced girl, not a little girl. And I don't want you to get hurt because of that inexperience. Now, you can start drinking the wine without worry of getting drunk. Although you won't pass a breathalyzer test, you will pass a sobriety test.", Fernando says.

"I know. Don't you think I can't stand that? That in my inexperience someone could get hurt?", Tammy asks.

"Look Tammy- You gain experience, you learn and you put yourself over everyone else. Everybody is a virgin in some things, no one has done everything in their life time- Not even I as a time traveler.", Fernando answers.

"But my inexperience can cost people lives in this job.", Tammy says.

"You have improved since you first joined.", Fernando says.

"It almost cost me and my sister's lives.", Tammy says.

"Did you know you were followed? Did you know that Bianca was released? Did you know that Bianca made a phone call, stating that you were a fake and that you should be killed off?", Fernando asks.

Tammy shakes her head to all the questions asked.

"No, you didn't. There was no way that you could have known. And in that, if you were replaced with somebody else, like Priscilla or Ferro- they would not have lucked out better either. In fact, I think they would have died because you tend to have more luck than others. Like having a guardian angel looking after you.", Fernando continues.

Tammy just sighs.

"I think that is why that angel sent you for me, because it is tired of constantly saving my fluffy tail.", Tammy says.

"Don't think like that. OK? You are worth saving. More so than most.", Fernando asks.

"But...", Tammy answers.

"No butts... You are worth saving. I'm not saying that because I want to marry you, but because, if you think about it- for every nice person that dies, the world turns that much more evil. Having you die- the world becomes that much more evil. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?", Fernando asks.

Tammy just nods her head.

"You, of all people in the world, is worth saving.", Fernando says.

"You really think so?", Tammy asks.

"I know so.", Fernando answers.

Fernando takes the other packet of RU-22 from Tammy's hand and opens it, puts the pill into his mouth and swallows. He crumples up the wrapper and puts it into his pocket. He picks up the other wrapper from the ground, crumples it up as well, and pockets it as well. He then takes the bottle of wine from Tammy's lap.

"Would you like some wine, cheese, bread?... Wait, is the other stuff in there too?", Fernando asks.

Tammy takes a look inside the picnic basket, shuffling the items inside.

"Its all there...", Tammy says.

"Well, get the glasses and lets go eat.", Fernando says.

For the next couple of hours they spend together eating cold cut sandwiches and drinking the wine under the trees and not far from the cars. After the food there was more talk, laying down on the blanket and resting. They lay on their sides, facing each other, holding hands.

An email manages to go through the system, and winds up in Rose's Inbox. It is not looked at until several hours later. When Rose does get to read it, she is not alone in the room when she reads it after several minutes of decryption.

"Thank you for your diligent hard work and dedicated service in your mission. The Intel you provided proves to be valid and exact. The US Naval Fleet will commence bombardment of the selected targets on Saturday morning at 0300 hours. For your safety, you are not to be within the area of bombardment for a period of 48 hours- 24 hours before and 24 hours after. We expect you to return to the USS Texas after the 48 hours have ended.

Your work has been essentially vital to the future success of this mission, and you will be commemorated for your service. Waiting for your return on Monday.

- Captain Eddie.  
>USS Texas."<p>

After hearing it said by Rose, those in the room cheer, with many congratulating her. With Saturday just a couple days away, it was just a matter of waiting to see the end results. Though happy for her, Hondo was not pleased with having Rose returning back to the navy. To him it was a cold hard slap of a reality check that he was not prepared for. He walks over to her and gives her his congratulations before leaving the room.

He walks out of the house, steps into his truck and drives away. Where he goes is not sure but only to him. He returns almost 4 hours later, as the sun starts to set behind the horizon, as he sits on the roof and looks outward.

Fernando and Tammy drive to the Coppola in Nemi as the evening start to set into the night. There they had dinner together for the couple of hours they had. When done, they walked out to the parking lot, and stood in front of the their cars which were parks besides each other.

"So different, aren't they?", Tammy asks.

"What are you trying to say?", Fernando asks.

"Well... Mine is red like my red hair, and it's a newer model. Yours is black, like most of your hair is, and is a much older model.", Tammy answers.

"You're saying that I'm old?", Fernando asks.

"No... Just that our cars are so much like us.", Tammy answers.

"I picked and modified my car to the way I am and drive. I believe that yours was given to you by another.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, Jean came into my room and just hands me the keys to it one day.", Tammy says.

"So, who ever got it for you tried to match it to your personality. At least they got the red part right.", Fernando says.

"What do you mean?", Tammy asks.

"If anything, an Acura or Lexus would be more to your fitting.", Fernando answers.

"No, I like my little Alfa. It gets me to where I need to go.", Tammy says.

"Good... Know your way home?", Fernando asks.

"Sort of.", Tammy answers.

"Race you?", Fernando asks.

"Race, me?", Tammy asks.

"If you want. Or we can piggyback yours to mine and go in my car. Do you even want to drive?", Fernando asks.

"If it weren't for Bink, I would ask if we can stay over at a hotel room.", Tammy answers.

"Be careful for what you wish for.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"You could get it.", Fernando answers.

"Nothing wrong with that, right?", Tammy asks.

"Well, if I remember my Italian law correctly, in signing a document as a couple, marries us through the union of the document. So if we sign the hotel guess book as a couple, we become married.", Fernando answers.

"So we get married by accident?", Tammy asks.

"Something like that.", Fernando answers.

"That is funny.", Tammy says.

"Lets not worry ourselves about it. In fact, lets go home. Your car or mine?", Fernando asks.

"Do I have a choice?", Tammy asks.

"We could drive in our own cars. I'll dump the GPS information to your car and you just follow it home. I'll be right behind you.", Fernando answers.

"Why can't I follow you home?", Tammy asks.

"This is not China, that's why.", Fernando answers.

"China?", Tammy asks.

"Chinese culture said that the woman has to be exactly three feet behind the man when walking together. Now, this is not Chinese culture, and I would not want you to be behind me unless it's to defend you. But you should be able to do that on your own by now, and defend me if something were to happen to me.", Fernando answers.

"I would do my best for you.", Tammy says.

"So you first, I follow. Just wait for your GPS to get its instructions and it will lead you home.", Fernando says.

After a hug and a kiss they separate to their own vehicles. Fernando sits down in his Porsche, programming the GPS for route to the safe house. The information gets transferred to Tammy's car, and soon they were both on their way.

Though driving a bit lower than expected, they get home in a respectable hour, driving at almost 100MPH all the way. It is not that they had to drive 100 miles, but with traffic slowing things down at places around the Roman highways, though they covered a lot of distance in a short time, they also had to wait in traffic like everyone else until things cleared up. Hondo was still up on the roof as the two cars enter on the driveway. They soon make it to the dining area where Tammy meets up with Marco. He had already sent Bink to bed. He gave her the news about Rose and the USS Texas plans to commence their part of the mission, along with the precautions they had given. She was also told that Alex came and left, should be returning sometime today or tomorrow. Fernando went into the kitchen to drink some water.

Charles and Widget tried to talk with Tammy about what's going on, wanting to get more details than they were actually given by the others. Tammy gives them very little in terms of any thing, and stated that if they are to get any information, it is for either Fernando or Alex II to disclose. Fernando pretends not to be able to speak English for the moment.

After a few minutes of chit chat, they both go up stairs to their room. Tammy needs a little help with the zipper of her dress. In a couple of moments, they were getting into bed, like the night before- starting off with a little kiss and a bit of passion without needing to take it too far. 


	146. Chapter 145

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 145: Chase<p>Near Arezzo On A1, Alex II and Agent 47 sees a sign saying Rome 40 KM, while listening to Air Italia Radio.<p>

"Well Good Job in Slovenia.", Alex II says.

"Don't look now but we got company.", Agent 47 replies.

ALex II look into his rearview mirrors, three cars were following them, having Slovenian License Plates.

"Guess they not happy with what happened. Time to lose them.", Alex II says.

They stay on A-1 to Rome as the three cars follows. Agent 47 gets his weapon. Agent 47 fires at them while they fire back. Alex II races the car to 200kph.

"We entering into Rome.", Alex II says.

The three cars gun continues the race at about 200kph, while firing at them. Alex II turns on the car defense system, coating the highway with black oil, making their pursuers lose control and crash behind them.

"All clear back here", Agent 47 says as he sits in his seat again. 


	147. Chapter 146

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 146: Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>The day beings like the past few, with Tammy waking first to take care of breakfast for Bink and then herself after taking care of personal and hygienic needs. Hondo, as usual, had an earlier start on everyone. He was already having his meal as Tammy arrives to the kitchen in her pink shirt and jeans.<p>

"Good morning Hondo.", Tammy says.

"Good morning Miss.", Hondo says.

"I wish you would stop calling that.", Tammy says.

"Calling you what?", Hondo asks.

"Miss... I got a name you know.", Tammy answers.

"I always call people by their title, it was the way I was brought up.", Hondo says.

"Still... its too former for a personal setting like this. I mean, aren't we friends?", Tammy asks.

"Friends? I can't say. I don't know you that well.", Hondo asks.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"I just know you as one of those people at the café, and from Fernando, somebody who we had to help rescue.", Hondo answers.

"But would you consider me as a friend?", Tammy asks.

"That would depend.", Hondo answers.

Tammy flips an omelet she is cooking for Bink.

"Depends? I swear, I don't know whether to be insulted or what.", Tammy asks.

"I don't mean to insult you. Its just is.", Hondo answers.

"What about you and Fernando?", Tammy asks.

"Well, he's the boss and chief of this operation first, and friend second. When is all over, then he will just be a friend.", Hondo answers.

"And what about me? I am marrying him...", Tammy asks.

"I know. Then you become my friend's wife.", Hondo answers, interrupting her.

Tammy shakes her head, "I swear."

"Nothing to swear about, ma'am", Hondo says.

"Oh, so now I'm a ma'am.", Tammy says.

"Don't mean to offend you, Miss Tammy.", Hondo says.

Tammy put the omelet on a plate along with a couple of fixings with it, she places it on the service island for Bink to pick it up when she arrives. She then starts on fixing a smaller one for herself. Bink comes downstairs, ready for the meal and the day ahead. She picks up the breakfast her older sister set up for her and takes it to the dining table, where she sits down and starts to eat it. Tammy takes her breakfast as soon as she sets up the coffee pot to start brewing, and takes it to the dining table, sitting opposite to Bink.

Marco arrives about a minute later with Angie in tow. They both go into the kitchen and start preparing their meals.

Alex II and Agent 47 pull into the driveway, alerting those who were awake to go to the rear of the house to the parking lot where they hear the car come to a stop. They all have they guns drawn at the unknown vehicle.

Marco yells at them, "Come out of the car slowly and with your hands up!"

But when does Alex II ever listen? He opens the door suddenly and steps out with his weapon in his hand, though not drawn at anybody.

"Alex!", Tammy yells before anyone starts to fire, walking towards him. His friend steps out of the passenger side of the vehicle. "Alex! You and your friend, put your guns away!", Tammy says out loud to be heard.

"What For, Cuz?", Alex II says out loud.

"Because The House Is On Full Alert! You Want To Get Shot, You Idiot!", Tammy yells at him.

Alex II and Agent 47 looks around, only seeing Marco, Angie, Bink and Hondo with their weapons drawn and aimed at them. They put their guns into the car and step out with their hands up. Angie and Bink run up to them and quickly frisk them as the men approach them. Taking the guns from the car seats, they are returned to their owners- Alex II and Agent 47.

"What is with you guys?", Alex II complains.

"What is with you, coming in unannounced?", Tammy complains at him.

"Didn't you get the message that we were coming back?", Alex II says. "It was in the email and when I called."

"Marco, you know any of this?", Tammy asks.

"The message did say he was coming back, but it did not say when. Besides, a car ride from Slovenia is about 3 days!", Marco adds to his defense.

"Alex, you were speeding again, weren't you?", Tammy asks.

"200 all the way, 250 where I could!", Alex II says with a smile on his face.

"Alex!", Tammy yells.

"What?", Alex II replies.

"You're not supposed to speed like that! Its dangerous!", Tammy reminds him.

"So?", Alex II answers.

Tammy starts to walk back into the house shaking her head, with Marco, Angie and Bink behind her. Alex II and Agent 47 follow in. Hondo returns to the house last, locking the door behind him.

In the house, though everyone waited for the countdown to the LSD Traffickers bombardment, there was still clean up operations to do- dealing with those who managed to slip by them on previous shipments. The Fratello teams were dispatched in pairs to various cities hardest hit for intel gathering. Then after the intel was gathered and processed, cleaning up of the vermin who were involved would soon be dealt with.

Alex II and Agent 47 retired to their rooms for a long overdue rest, but not before Charles could meet up with Alex II to discuss the details and assorted information about missions and other things. Alex II did not want to be bothered after the long drive and the many gun fights that he was in made him tired on top of the other stresses of the mission getting to him, so he managed to politely tell Charles that things had to wait for the moment. Priscilla also wanted to get Alex II's attention, to thank him and to tell him about Captain Eddie's correspondence, for without the intel Alex II and Agent 47 worked hard to get, the mission would not be drawing to a close. After a long shower and a hot meal, they both retired to their rooms.

Tammy sits on the bed in the room she shares with Fernando. She thinks about the rest of the day's agenda, which seems to be empty, other than going back to the bridal shop to see how the wedding dress and other items are going along. She flicks her tail about to test its fluffiness when done and satisfied with the results. She takes off her clothes and walks around the room in just her panties as she gathers the other items of clothing she would need for the day, throwing them on the bed. This goes without protest from Fernando who was trying to sleep.

"Do you mind?", Fernando asks groggily from under the pillows.

"You're awake?", Tammy asks.

He takes his head from under the pillow. Squinting, he turns to face her.

"I am now...", Fernando says, feeling about the nightstand for his glasses.

"Did I wake you?", Tammy asks.

"Again, yes.", Fernando answers.

Tammy walks over to the nightstand and gets his glasses for him, then sits on the edge of the bed and puts them on his face. He adjusts them.

"I'm sorry.", Tammy says, kissing his nose, continuing to hold herself above him.

"Do you always walk about the room in your underwear?", Fernando asks.

"Only when I'm changing. Is that going to be a problem?", Tammy asks.

"No... Just that- don't want somebody coming in unannounced and seeing you, us like that.", Fernando answers.

"Is that all?", Tammy asks.

"As for me, I like you like this.", Fernando answers.

"Hmph... I bet you do...", Tammy says.

Fernando stretches under her, yawning.

"Yuck... You need to go shower up and wash out your mouth.", Tammy says.

"Dragon's breathe?", Fernando asks.

"Dragons have nothing on you.", Tammy answers.

"Well, there is little I can do about that right now.", Fernando says.

"Oh no... You're not getting out of this so easily... Go- Bathroom- Now!", Tammy says.

"Alright... Damn, let me get up first.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm...", Tammy says, as she puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Hmmm What?", Fernando asks.

"Hmmm... I wonder what you would look like without that mustache...", Tammy answers.

"No! No One, Nothing touches the mustache!", Fernando says.

"Dye your hair black...", Tammy says.

"No! I've earned everyone of these grey hairs!", Fernando says.

"Well, then, since I have you pinned down, you're helpless to refuse...", Tammy says.

*WHUMP!*

Tammy now finds herself pinned under Fernando.

"Don't ever threaten my mustache or my grey hairs. Don't ever force me to change those things that makes me who or what I am, because you will lose.", Fernando tells her.

Fernando slowly gets up off her and back under the blankets.

"Hey, No fair!", Tammy says, sitting up on the bed.

"What's No fair?", Fernando asks from under the blankets.

"What you just did...", Tammy says.

"What, pin you down on the bed?", Fernando asks.

"Yes...", Tammy answers.

"I'm just faster and stronger than you, that's all. But if you had truly pinned me down, then I would not have been able to get up... Dear.", Fernando says.

"Hmph...", Tammy says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"I did not tell you to...", Tammy answers.

"Alls fair in love and war... So if you think you have me in a precarious position you better recheck.", Fernando says, interrupting her.

"No, not that!.", Tammy says.

"Then what?", Fernando asks.

"I did not tell you to... Err... Get off!", Tammy answers.

"But... You said before, I got worse-than-dragon's breathe. Besides Its too early for me to be fooling around.", Fernando says.

"Oooo...", Tammy says.

Fernando places an arm under her, lifts her and throws her on top of him as she was before when she thought she had him pinned down to the bed. Then he puts his arms around her.

"Look, Tammy, love, I don't mind the playfulness and the passion and the other things we will share but there will be times when neither one of us will be up to it, and for most mornings- I'm not up to it... Maybe as I get used to having a lover again I will but now I'm not. Besides, neither one of us belong on top of the other. You belong besides me next to my heart, and I hope I belong besides you next to yours.", Fernando says.

"You will always belong besides me, next to my heart- that is where you belong. That is why I'm willing to sleep with you, and share those moments of intimacy with you when we can have them.", Tammy says, kisses his nose first.

"Like now?", Fernando asks.

"It was fun while it lasted. But you need to shower up and wash out that yuck mouth!", Tammy answers.

"You just wait until we're married... You'll be waking up next to this yuck mouth every morning for the... next...", Fernando says.

Fernando stops.

"What's wrong?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing.", Fernando answers.

"Then finish what you were saying.", Tammy says.

"No... Look, I don't like to be reminded of my mortality, and I was about to say, 40 or so years but in actuality none of my male ancestors ever made past 50.", Fernando says.

"Oh, you dingy head! Whatever time we have I will treasure forever... How can you think like that- especially since you have done everything squirrelly possible to help me and yet ask nothing in return!", Tammy says.

"What if I did ask for some sort of payment, would you pay it?", Fernando asks.

"Yes, but that would depend...", Tammy answers.

"On?", Fernando asks.

"I'll do anything for you unless it means that I would get hurt in the process.", Tammy answers.

"What if it did, would you still?", Fernando asks.

"I would have to think about it. Why? You want me to pay you back? The price of what you gave me, I would not know how.", Tammy asks.

"What if I wanted to have unbridled passionate sex with you as the price?", Fernando asks.

"Uhm...", Tammy answers.

"As my faithful and loving wife?", Fernando asks.

"Of course I would, and willing do so every day and night you want...", Tammy answers.

"But only as my wife.", Fernando says.

"Of course.", Tammy says.

"So, would you marry me?", Fernando asks.

"I already said yes.", Tammy answers, shows off ring.

"You willing to take me as I am?", Fernando asks.

"Always.", Tammy answers.

"Worst-than-dragon's-breathe and all?", Fernando asks.

"Go to the bathroom first, wash your mouth, then come back.", Tammy answers.

"I would, expect for one little problem...", Fernando says.

"What's that?", Tammy asks.

"You're on top of me.", Fernando answers.

"Oh...", Tammy says as she giggles.

"You getting off then?", Fernando asks.

"No, not yet...", Tammy answers.

"Why not?", Fernando asks.

"Just want to spend some alone time with my fiancee and boyfriend.", Tammy answers.

"You got a caffine addict for a fiancee and a boyfriend, and if I don't get any coffee soon, I'm going to get a major headache and will be grumpy and mean all day...", Fernando says.

Tammy jumps off the bed and starts getting dress quickly, saying, "That's Right!"

Fenando manages to sit up and look at her move quickly as she gets dressed for the second time. He then gets off the bed and takes his robe, towel and other bathroom accessories as Tammy runs out of the room. He then steps into the closet and pulled out a shirt and pants which are placed onto the room's table, along with some fresh underwear which he picks up along the way. He heads off to the bathroom to take care of personal hygiene business.

Less than a half hour later, Fernando returns to the bedroom, a bit fresher and cleaner than he had enters it. It takes less than 5 minutes to take change into his normal clothes. He was on his way downstairs shortly after that.

Tammy has set the coffee machine to start another round of brew, and had poured a cup for Fernando as he showered up upstairs. She had already added the sugar and cream to his liking, and was letting it sit to cool, which was his preference. Fernando came downstairs to see the others working on the dining room table, going past into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Tammy gives him his coffee and a kiss on the lips. He gives her a slight hug and a kiss in return. Most of the group Ooo'ed but there was one Ewww, which got Fernando's attention the most. Fernando gulps down 1/4 of his coffee before turning to the group.

"What's with the stupid kid's act?", Fernando asks.

They all look at him.

"I don't mind the 'Ooo's', but the 'Eww' was really immature! I don't question or comment on the relationships you have with others, you do not do the same to me or Tammy!", Fernando says.

"Well, if you weren't so much older than she was, maybe there would be no complaints.", Charles says.

"Don't go there. What two grown adults do is their personal business, and last I checked, Tammy is an adult.", Fernando says.

"Just barely.", Charles says.

"Being an adult is not based on one's age, but how they carry themselves, and how mature they are, not by how many years they have in age. Besides- aren't you a couple of thousand years old? Yet you have a 20-something year old for a wife, so you should not be complaining about us or our age difference, and the only one I have to prove anything too is to Tammy herself. I don't owe anything to anyone except a little respect.", Fernando asks.

"Good Speech... But I'm just going to say that you, sir are too old for her and I do not trust you with her.", Charles answers.

"Think as you like and as you will. That is not going to change the fact that we will be married as soon as this mission is over. I am not here to prove anything to you as it is.", Fernando says.

"Charles- behave yourself!", Tammy says.

"I'm just letting my thoughts known...", Charles says.

"Then let them be known with some respect. Furthermore, you may not trust him, but I do and he has yet failed me! For us, that's what counts!", Tammy says.

"Well... There is no need for the PDA (Public Display of Affection).", Charles says.

"Look- this is Fernando's place, not outside in the public, and if it were, I will still hug and kiss him openly as he would do the same for me. You are all here due to his open invitation, patience and gratitude. Most of us have work to do and we can do it here. The rest are just here, so the choice is yours- want to cause problems- you can leave and go to where the hell you like! Everyone else can stay.", Tammy says.

Fernando just stares at the dragon and nods. Then he turns away to start on his breakfast. With everyone working on the dining room table, Fernando sets up an area to stand up and eat on at the service island between the two spaces. There he ate as Tammy leans against him holding on, taking an occasional nibble from his plate. He was quickly done with his meal and coffee, putting the cup and plate into the dishwasher and turning it on. Tammy remembers that she has clothes in the washer and runs downstairs to put them into the dryer.

Fernando goes over to the living room, turning on the TV for some news. Nothing much was on take notice of, so he turns is back off. Charles sits down on the seat next to his, with Widget joining him a few seconds after. He leans over to Fernando and makes his statement known.

"I know Squirrel Mating Season had passed, so Tammy better not be pregnant.", Charles says.

"It is none of your business if she is or is not. But for you information, she wants to save herself for her wedding day, and I have respected that. Now, you better get off that Mr. High and Mighty power trip out of here. I am the master of this house, and any guests that won't respect the master can respectfully leave.", Fernando says.

Charles nods and then extends a hand to Fernando. Fernando takes it and shakes it, as they both try to squeeze on each other's grip. They both hold on for a while before letting go, nodding at each other in the silence male language of 'Yeah, you're good...'

Hondo steps up behind Fernando's chair and asks a question to break up the tension between Charles and Fernando, "Hey, Boss Squirrel Man, don't we have anything to do today?"

"Not that I can remember.", Fernando answers.

"How about checking the tuxedoes for the wedding...", Hondo says.

"Oh shit- yes... Let me go upstairs and get the receipts... Get Marco to the back by the Porsche!", Fernando says.

Fernando hops out of his chair and runs up the stairs to his room. Once in his room, he takes his gun and wallet from their places and placed them on his body. Hondo walks over to Marco and whispers to him in his ear. Marco tells Ferro to watch the girls while he was gone, and they both leave to meet Fernando in the rear parking lot. Fernando puts on a matching jacket and leaves the room running. Soon he was stepping out the room, meeting up with Marco and Hondo outside.

"What's the meaning of this? We don't have to go to refit until after the bombing.", Marco asks.

"Look-just take care of Tammy and Bink for me while I'm gone. Hell- go get a few cleaning items for that and get it ready. We are going to have some grilled steaks- Hondo and I are buying.", Fernando answers, pointing to the barbeque grill at the end of the play area.

"OK, what's going on?", Marco asks.

"When Fernando and Charles are in the same room, there is always a fight between them too. So its best that they are separated, for now.", Hondo answers.

"But its your place- throw them out.", Marco says.

"I would, but he's Tammy's friend and Alex II's adoptive brother, cousin or what ever. He also or at least used to work for the CIA, so I don't know if he is here for personal or professional reasons. Just let him have his time and peace, and if he talks to Alex II, be within an earshot of them- pick up everything that they have to say.", Fernando says.

"I will.", Marco says.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

Fernando opens the door to his Porsche and both he and Hondo get in. Soon they were on their way to where ever it is that they are going. Marco gets into his Fiat covered Ferrari and drives off to the local market. 


	148. Chapter 147

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 147: It's Off - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>Hondo just sat and looks out the window as Fernando drove.<p>

"That was good timing.", Fernando says.

"Thanks. Didn't want any more trouble you know.", Hondo says flatly.

"I know a good place to get what we want, but is farther than the local market.", Fernando says.

"Hmm.", Hondo says.

"You want to start at the bakery or the butchers?", Fernando inquired.

"Don't care.", Hondo says.

"What's wrong?", Fernando asked.

"Nothing", Hondo says.

"Something is bothering you and its not like you to let it get to you like this, what's up?", Fernando asks in a demanding tone.

"It will seem stupid to you or you'll tell me 'I told you so,' so why bother?", Hondo mumbled.

"Its Rose isn't it? What's up?", Fernando asked.

"You know she's going back into the Navy. She is excited about it, but she has got further form me. I got this this morning in my hat.", Hondo held up the engagement ring Fernando had given him to give to Rose.

"She say anything?", Fernando asked.

"A short note. It said, 'its over and its your fault.' She didn't even sign it.", Hondo says.

"You didn't try to...", Fernando starts to say and was cut off.

"NO! I didn't! You should know me better!", Hondo sputtered.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, 'you didn't try to talk to her this morning about it?'.", Fernando says in a bit of an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry. Guess I'm a bit touchy about it.", Hondo says.

"You most certainly are.", Fernando agreed.

"No I didn't get to. I tried to and she avoided me.", Hondo says.

"Did you two have a fight or something?", Fernando inquired.

"No. Last night everything was OK. Well she did snap at me once yesterday over nothing, but everything was fine after. We parted with a quick kiss and all was good. She dumps me and I don't know why.", Hondo says with his head hanging.

"I'm sorry, Hondo. I had hoped it wouldn't happen to you two.", Fernando says.

"You warned us it could happen. Fall in love under stress and after the stress starts to lift we'll find we didn't love each other, but I did and do love her.", Hondo says.

"She dumped you. You need to forget her and move on.", Fernando says.

"Easy to say, but hard to do. I love her and I want to get things right.", Hondo says.

"Well, if she won't talk to you, what can you do? Forget her.", Fernando says.

"But I..", Hondo started.

"FORGET HER!", Fernando shouted. Hondo stared at him with a pissed off look. "Hondo, you won't do yourself any good by chasing a woman who doesn't want you. She will only chastise you more if you keep after her. She lied to you when she said she loved you and would always do so and she will lie to you again if you continue. Let her go.", Fernando explains.

"I'll try. In life, nothing has ever gotten to me the way a woman can.", Hondo says.

"Even the strongest of men have fallen because of a woman. Think of Samson.", Fernando says.

"True. I'd rather charge hell with a bucket of water than deal with this.", Hondo mumbled.

"I know how you feel. Trust me, I know all too well. You have to do for yourself in this, but I am here and will help you if I can and should. But some of this you have to do yourself though.", Fernando says.

"Thanks, Boss man.", Hondo says. He placed the ring in the cup holder in Fernando's car. Fernando picked it up and hands it back to Hondo.

"Keep it. You will find another better woman, someday and you will need it.", Fernando says.

"Thanks.", Hondo says.

"Don't thank me, but you can do two things for me.", Fernando says.

"If I can, yes, and gladly so.", Hondo says.

"First don't fall in love, or at least don't cultivate a relationship during a mission, and second, when this is all over drop the 'Boss man' and all other forms of that!", Fernando says. Hondo chuckled.

"You got that boss squirrel man!", Hondo says.

"Yes, that one as well. Two miles up this road on the right and we will be there.", Fernando says.

They get there and look around a bit to kill some time before starting their errands. It didn't take long to get the stuff for the cook out, but they were there for two hours. They loaded up the car and start back home.

"I am in no hurry, are you?", Fernando asked.

"Not me.", Hondo says.

"OK then we will take the scenic route then.", Fernando says.

"Sounds good to me.", Hondo says. He tips his hat over his eyes and rests for a bit as they head away from the market and to the safe house by the longer route. 


	149. Chapter 148

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 148: What People Want to Hear - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>Fernando and Hondo were gone for several hours, as they spent the time around Rome. Tammy on the other hand went down to the laundry room, and was followed by Gadget, who was followed by Widget who kept her distance and hid to listen in on their conversation.<p>

"Things not working out between you and Fernando?", Gadget asks.

"Things could not be any better between us. It's the other people who are causing problems.", Tammy answers.

"Well, don't let it worry you. People have been against Chip and I since we got married. It seems that people get jealous for the stupidest of reasons. And gosh- if anyone else have asked to have married me a long time ago, I might have taken the chance depending on who it may have been in asking.", Gadget says.

"Well, Fernando was the first to seriously ask me and I said yes. Everyone else was playing around to be serious.", Tammy says.

"Like who, if I can ask.", Gadget says.

"Alex for one. When we were younger, and I told him that I was too young to marry. Then after that, he started to act all stupid and mean towards me so when he left to work for the government, it was no great loss.", Tammy says.

"Really?", Gadget asks.

"Charles too. He thought he can ask me to marry him not too long after Alex left and I told him no. Who he thinks he is, coming onto me like that! Then there was Dale, and Chip- before he married you. I swear- men should not be making promises that they cannot keep!", Tammy answers.

"My Chip?", Gadget asks.

"Yes- Your Chip Maplewood. He told me that if I married him that I could be the leader of the Rangers when he retired. But he had no intentions of retiring, nor that I wanted the position in the first place- but there he was, dangling it like some prize for me to get up on my hind legs and jump for it.", Tammy answers.

"Maybe be he was testing you or something?", Gadget asks.

"Like Fernando said, I don't like being...", Tammy answers. Bink enters the staircase, drawing her gun on Widget who was hiding there.

"Freeze! Who are you and what are you doing here?", Bink asks.

Gadget and Tammy run to the staircase.

"Widget! What are you doing here?", Gadget asks.

"Oh nothing...", Widget answers.

"Oh, I bet. Start talking or Bink will start shooting.", Tammy tells her.

"Tammy, Tammy, Tammy... You have changed so much! You have grown!", Widget says.

"Oh spare my the act- you aint getting an Oscar for it! Now explain what you are doing here.", Tammy says.

"I saw you and my sister come down and I thought I could join in.", Widget says.

"I bet. How much have you heard eavesdropping on us?", Tammy asks.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, dear.", Widget answers.

"With those cyborg ears of your, I know you can.", Gadget says.

"But really, I did not hear about what you said about marrying Alex or Charles... OOPS!", Widget says, covering her mouth.

Tammy grabs Widget by the arm and pulls her into the laundry room, "Get in here before Bink starts filling your cyborg rear end with 9mm rounds! Bink, put away the gun!"

Bink does as she is told.

"What were you doing out there?", Gadget asks.

"Oh come on, Gadg... You would think that we were still feuding. No those days are over, I swear.", Widget answers.

"What were you doing out there, Widg...", Gadget says.

"OK, I can't lie, not to you. I just want to know what's going on. You know- the secrecy, the weapons,... The people... You know, if I did not know any better, I would swear that this is some secret society planning out some world domination quest, with Fernando as the ring leader!", Widget says as she looks at both of them momentarily.

Tammy tries hard to keep herself from laughing. Then she gives Widget an answer.

"If you really want to know, it's the opposite. We- Fernando, his agency, and I with my agency, are trying to stop a terrorist group from selling dope and drugs to the Italian communities.", Tammy says.

"Your Agency? You mean the Rangers, right?", Widget asks.

"The Rangers are not involved. This is way over our heads to handle.", Gadget answers.

"Then, by 'Your Agency', who are you talking about?", Widget asks.

"Italy's Social Work Agency.", Tammy answers.

"How did you join them?", Widget asks.

"It's a long story, but lets say that it was prearranged.", Tammy answers.

"Prearranged? Honey- I got plenty of time to listen...", Widget asks.

Tammy walks away to the dryer and checks the clothes inside. She then closes the door to let it continue for a few more minutes and turns to Widget. "Frankly Widget, its not my business to say. Its not that I don't trust you, but this is something for you not to get involved in. Bad enough I have you sister here!", Tammy says.

"I'm just overseeing for the Rangers, and helping you out with the wedding.", Gadget says.

"Another JAFO, I swear.", Tammy says.

"A what?", Gadget asks.

"'Just Another Freaking Observer...'", Widget answers.

"And how would you know?", Gadget asks.

"Been called it more often than I wanted too.", Widget answers.

"Well, that's not nice Tammy.", Gadget says.

"Wait a minute- what is Bink doing with a gun?", Widget asks.

"Its hers.", Tammy answers.

"HERS!", Widget asks.

Tammy sighs. Then she pulls out hers from behind in a hidden holster, shows it and puts it back.

"We are all armed. We have to be, since the people we are going after are not nice. They almost killed Bink and I almost a month ago. We spent something like two weeks in the hospital in a coma. So, we need to be able to fight back on the same level they try to attack us with.", Tammy says.

"That may explain why you have a gun but it does not explain why Bink has a gun.", Widget says.

"You don't get it- we were both targeted. So both our lives are in danger of attack, so it would be best if we were both armed.", Tammy says.

"But Bink is just a little girl.", Widget says.

"She's almost 14, which is far from little.", Tammy says.

"Is that how you are going to allow things to be? You know that there are laws against this sort of thing.", Widget asks.

"Blackmailing me?", Tammy asks.

"I don't think Bink should be in such situation.", Widget answers.

"There is a lot that you do not know, and should be left in not knowing. Lets leave it at that.", Tammy says.

Tammy takes a laundry basket and takes it with her to the dryer, stuffing the clothes from within the dryer and into the basket. She then takes the basket upstairs. Gadget, Widget and Bink follow her up to her room. Once upstairs, Tammy puts away the clean clothes that she folded up and then starts to gather the other clothes from the clothes hamper to take downstairs. She notices Bink hanging around and tells her to be with Angie as to not get her involved in the adult chatter. Bink leaves to find Angie to be with.

"Why are you ordering her around like that?", Widget asks.

"She is still a child, and she should not be listening to this conversation.", Tammy answers.

"I think you should give her some more freedom. She is growing up you know.", Widget says.

"She has a lot to learn before I can do that.", Tammy says.

"But you allow her to walk around with a gun.", Widget says.

"Yes. She got a higher score on gun safety, usage and marksmanship than I did.", Tammy says.

Gadget tries not to laugh.

"I'm going to have to call the authorities on this.", Widget says.

Tammy takes her wallet from her purse as she searches for other items to wash. Widget manages to catch it, opens it and look at the identification card with her picture on it and badge inside.

"Social Work Agency Section II?", Widget asks.

"I am the authority... So if you were to take it to the authorities, you will have to deal with me.", Tammy answers. As she walks up to her and takes the wallet from her.

"You got a boss to go to, I'll complain to him.", Widget says.

"Widget- Section Two is where children, little girls, like Bink are used to help enforce the law, and therefore are armed.", Tammy says.

Widget does not believe what she is hearing, and finding it hard to accept.

"All of the girls have no parents or family to go to, so the SWA took them in, trained them and continue to educate them so that they don't become dregs of society. But in Bink's case, when our mother and her husband's family were slaughtered, they thought Bink had no family until I tried to recover her. It was in that recovery that was when I joined the SWA. So, I must say, she has done well despite what has happened to her.", Tammy says.

"And the government allows this?", Widget asks.

"The government allows this because the mafia and the terrorists also use children for their illegal activities. Only way to catch a child criminal terrorist is with another child. This is not the United States, Widget. This is Italy, and the laws and situations are different here. It is better for Bink to be on the side of good, than to be a victim of bad or one of its pawns.", Tammy answers.

"But she is still a pawn, for the government.", Widget says.

"Not while I have some say on it. Look, any little girl you see around here, around us adults, is part of the program, and they are all armed. So, if I were you, I would not try any funny business, because I only control Bink. The other girls have their own handlers to restrain them, and some of them tend to shoot first and ask questions later.", Tammy says.

Widget can only stare back in disbelief, as Tammy takes the basket of dirty clothes down stairs to the laundry room. Once in the laundry room, she dumps the clothes into the washing machine, gives its measured amounts of detergents and liquid softeners before turning it on. She then leans against the machine, looking back at Widget.

"So, what do you want?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", Widget answers.

"Somehow I don't believe that. So why were you eavesdropping on us?", Tammy asks.

"Anything else I should know about the children here?", Widget asks.

"Not really.", Tammy answers.

"Do they go to school?", Widget asks.

"If you can call it that- yes.", Tammy answers.

"Call it that?", Widget asks.

"We handlers provide schooling for them.", Tammy answers.

"Is that enough?", Widget asks.

"Through the government, the handlers created a school for them and we handlers are the teachers. They learn science, math, language arts, physical education, music and much more. She gets a far better education here than what she would have gotten back at The Café.", Tammy answers.

"You're just saying that.", Widget says.

"Bink knows 3 languages besides English, she can play the violin like a concert master, and she's well versed in her literature and sciences. She managed to learn all that in the past two or so years she was here in the SWA. I don't see The Café supplying that kind of service in educational opportunities.", Tammy says.

Widget stands there in awe for the moment, then says something in German, "(Then if so, prove it to me)"

"(My German is not as good as hers, but I managed to learn enough to work with it.)", Tammy says.

"Well, if that don't beat all?", Widget asks.

"Oh stop it, Widget. Why are you here? To harass us?", Tammy asks.

"It has been a learning experience, that's for sure.", Widget answers.

"Widg...", Gadget says.

"Alright, alright... I wanted to know more about this marriage thing you are going to have. Who's the guy? Not Fernando I hope.", Widget asks.

"You too?", Tammy asks.

"Don't waste you life on him. He's old, won't be able to provide for you and you see how he treats everyone, he's probably an abuser on top of everything.", Widget answers.

"He Is Not An Abuser!*...", both Tammy and Gadget says.

Then they turn to face each other.

"My... This is unexpected. Is my sister having an affair?", Widget asks.

"I am not. I just know him better than most.", Gadget answers.

"Sounds to me that you two are more involved than you dare to admit.", Widget says.

"Fernando told me about it, and there is nothing going on between them. And I can trust him for telling me the truth... Unlike you.", Tammy says.

"Me?", Widget asks.

"Face it Widget- you have tried to kill Gadget and any of her friends that were in the way, destroy the Rangers, destroy The Café, and for what? Something that was supposed to be an accident? You have a lot to prove to me more than Fernando ever did when we first met.", Tammy asks.

"But he's old... Double your age at least.", Widget answers.

"So?", Tammy asks.

"Love knows no age, no face or no race.", Gadget answers.

"Easy for you to say- you married a Chipmunk.", Widget says.

"And you married a dragon who's probably been around since the building of the pyramids.", Gadget says.

"He's only 1200 years old.", Widget says.

"He's probably older and lying about it. Besides, look whose talking! Your husband saw history unfold in front of him in the past 1200 years! Technology evolved, ideas that were hundreds of years old into reality. And you're calling Fernando old? You're such a hypocrite.", Tammy asks.

"He has your brains washed, doesn't he.", Widget answers.

"He does not. I love him and he loves me back. That is more than what I can say about the guys I have dated in the past.", Tammy says.

"He definitely has you brain washed.", Widget says.

"You should leave it alone. I mean, it is none of anybody's business on who marries who, right? We are not our sister's keeper, and as such, we can't tell her not to do anything if she refuses to listen.", Gadget asks.

Widget turns to face her with a mean look, "So you have tried."

"Well...", Gadget says.

"Yes she did, and it was high time that she turns herself around from it too.", Tammy says.

"So, explain to me that he's not an abuser, Gadget...", Widget says.

"Uhm...", Gadget says.

"Sounds to me that you two may have gone out or something... But as far as I know you met him some two years after getting married to Chip, so if you had dated him... You had to have cheated against your husband...", Widget says.

"I did not cheat on my husband!", Gadget says.

"My, defensive, aren't we?", Widget asks.

"If Fernando and Gadget had dated, it was so as friends and not as lovers!", Tammy answers.

"Hmmm... Cover up too. I'm going to have to talk to Chip about this.", Widget says.

"No!", Gadget says.

"What was that?", Widget asks.

"No, you don't need too. He already knows about our past, and well, no use in beating a dead horse...", Gadget answers.

"Oh, but in beating a dead horse, it shows the other horses what's to happen to them if they are to fail in their tasks... Besides, if Chip already knows...", Widget says.

"You daft or something, Widget? Gadget said to leave it alone!", Tammy asks.

"So why are you two covering up for him? On second thought, why rush into a marriage? Tammy- are you?", Widget asks.

"Oh, that's it! You want to know Widget- then I will tell you- I AM PREGNANT WITH FERNANDO'S PUPPIES! WE FOOLED AROUND DURING SQUIRREL MATING SEASON, AND THINGS WENT TOO FAR, AND NOW I'M PREGNANT BECAUSE OF IT! There, I Said It! What else do you want to know? Want pictures or videos? I'm sure I can get them off security cams for you!", Tammy asks.

"Tammy, Tell Me You Two Didn't!", Gadget answers.

"My...", Widget says.

"Now, Widget- I can't throw you out of this house for its Fernando's house and only he can do that- but I want you away from me! The sooner the better!", Tammy says.

"Well, I don't know how long we are going to stay but I'll oblige your wish... Ta-ta for now...", Widget says.

Widget starts to walk up the stairs, and back to the main floor. Tammy continues to lean against the washer, with her arms crossed across her chest and looking down at the floor. Gadget checks in Widget to see if she really left the staircase, and then returns to Tammy.

"Tammy? Are you? Really? Pregnant?", Gadget asks.

"I'm not. I'm still a virgin.", Tammy answers.

"Then why did you say all that?", Gadget asks.

"Widget wanted dirt, so I gave her a whole shit load of it. I don't know why, but people like her seem to get their kicks from other people's down falls. And even if I were pregnant by Fernando- I would consider it a good thing, and not a bad thing like Widget thinks.", Tammy answers.

"So you only said that...", Gadget says.

"To get her out of here, yes. She got her crap load of gossip to last her a year or more.", Tammy says.

"So you're...", Gadget says.

"Still a virgin, and not pregnant.", Tammy says.

"Can I be honest with you on something?", Gadget asks.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"I'm sorry.", Gadget answers.

"For?", Tammy asks.

"I tried to end your relationship with him by trying to seduce him. But he refused to have me. I even tried to sleep with him, and still nothing.", Gadget answers.

"Wait- Sleep?", Tammy asks.

"I snuck into his room and bed while he slept, and tried to wake him up. But even when he woke up, he was not interested in me in that way- you know. He told me that he cares about you. Understand that I tried to test him so that he could fail, and he did not fail. That says a lot about him.", Gadget answers.

"I knew he was hiding something from me that involved you.", Tammy says.

"Look, it was my fault, not his. I was testing him, pushing him to fail.", Gadget says.

"I'll forgive you on one thing.", Tammy says.

"What would that be?", Gadget asks.

"Answer me what would you have done if he did failed and you got pregnant by him?", Tammy asks.

Gadget gulps before giving an answer, "I never thought about that until Fernando asked me the same question. And the answer I gave him was that I would keep the baby because I think abortions are wrong. Then I would have to tell my husband about it as well, you know, to be honest with him since I owe him that."

"And what if Chip leaves you?", Tammy asks.

"Fernando said that he would support me and the child, whether Chip leaves or not. Can you forgive me?", Gadget asks.

"So nothing happened between you two?", Tammy asks.

"Yes, nothing happened. And believe me, I tried my best throwing myself at him. He just would not take me. He said that if he did it would hurt you and he does not want that to happen.", Gadget answers.

"Are you ever going to do that again to him?", Tammy asks.

"No, never!", Gadget answers.

"Even if I tell you too?", Tammy asks.

"Huh?", Gadget asks.

"If I told you to do so, would you do it?", Tammy asks.

"Why would you tell me too?", Gadget asks.

"I don't know... To test him, like if he's drunk, or we cannot do it because of health issues with me like being pregnant.", Tammy answers.

"But squirrels and mice are pregnant for 6 months. That's a short time, compared to an elephant who is pregnant for two years!", Gadget says.

"Yeeesh! Pregnant for two years... but seriously, if something were to happen to me, an accident or if I got sick, perhaps deathly ill, would you do that to him for me?", Tammy asks.

"What do you mean by all that?", Gadget asks.

"Well... It's an old squirrelly tradition that hardly anyone follows anymore. But it goes like this- if something happens to me, that I would arrange a friend like you to be there to take care of him during that time of need, especially in those personal and private needs.", Tammy answers.

"I would have to think about it.", Gadget says.

"What is there to think about?", Tammy asks.

"A lot!", Gadget answers.

"Like?", Tammy asks.

"What if I'm still married to Chip by then?", Gadget asks.

"What if something happened to me in this crazy job I have? I already had a couple of close calls!", Tammy explains.

"I would have to think about it.", Gadget answers.

"Well... If something were to happen to Chip, I would want Fernando there for you.", Tammy says.

"That is so...", Gadget says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Ewww!", Gadget answers.

"Wait a minute- weren't you the one trying to seduce him?", Tammy asks.

"I was only testing him.", Gadget answers.

"And what if that test went all the way and you end up pregnant with his puppies?", Tammy asks.

"I would have stopped it before it went that far.", Gadget answers.

"That's a dangerous game to be playing, Gadget!", Tammy says.

"Dangerous? How so?", Gadget asks.

"What if you and he were drunk? Hmmm? Can you sit there and tell me that you are in full control of yourself while being drunk?", Tammy asks.

Gadget does not answer.

"You're not, nobody is!", Tammy says.

"But he has these pills...", Gadget says.

"I know all about the RU-22 pills. I'm just saying what if you and/or him were drunk. Or what if he was drunk and you weren't? Teasing a man like that is not a safe thing to do! In fact, he could get into a drunken rage and rape you...", Tammy asks.

Gadget just gulps.

"You don't think about those things, now do you?", Tammy asks.

"What is there to think?", Gadget asks.

"When you get a man all hyped up with promise of a good time and you and/or he are drunk or worse, you cannot push him away because he'll go ape shit on you! You would think you are in control, but you are not!", Tammy answers.

"Then, Tammy- I'm sorry, 'No' means 'No' and if he forced me to do something I don't want to do, he would have to go to jail or worse.", Gadget says.

"And I would bail him out and tell the police that it's a fabrication on your part.", Tammy says.

"You would not dare.", Gadget says.

"Before you and Chip married, he and I dated for a short while... And I swear- that 'munk does not know the meaning of the word 'No' until I had to knee him in the acorns on more than one occasion..", Tammy says.

"You're just saying that to make Chip look bad.", Gadget says.

"I'm telling you the truth. We only dated for that 1 summer, and boy, he was unbearable! It was open mating season all the time with him!", Tammy says.

"I don't believe you...", Gadget says.

"Next time you and he get busy practicing making puppies, I want you to look at the inside of his right leg near the groin, move the fur around...", Tammy says.

"What for?", Gadget asks.

Tammy holds up her paw at Gadget, showing off her claws.

"You'll find my defense mark on him there... 5 little scars from my claws cutting him... He would not take 'No' as an answer so I had to draw blood from him to make him stop.", Tammy says.

"So if this is true, what does this have to do with Fernando?", Gadget asks.

"Fernando is twice as strong as Chip, and he does not feel pain. So if you had to fight him off you, you would lose. That is why I'm asking what if your test went to far- you would not be able to fight him off.", Tammy answers.

"Is this experience talking?", Gadget asks.

"Experience?", Tammy asks.

"You can tell me the truth- did you had to fight him off you? Have he tried to force it on you?", Gadget asks.

"No.", Tammy answers.

"Why do I sense you're lying.", Gadget says.

"He fought me off a couple of times, in fact this morning was one of them, but...", Tammy says.

"But what?", Gadget asks.

"He picked me up like a twig and tossed me to the other side of the bed!", Tammy answers.

Gadget stares at Tammy, unsure how to take this. To whether laugh or make a sarcastic remark about it, she did not know.

"Gadget?", Tammy asks.

Gadget remains silent for the moment.

"Earth calling Gadget... Come in Gadget...", Tammy says.

Gadget snaps out of it.

"Huh?", Gadget asks.

"You OK?", Tammy asks.

"Yeah...", Gadget answers.

"What happened?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing. No, really... Golly... I was thinking, if he picked you up and tossed you like a twig, and you and me are about the same size, except for that tail of yours adds more weight, and like you say he feels no pain but how is that possible, maybe it's a flying squirrel thing from crashing into too many trees or something else, but if it were me instead of you, he might have done something to me, right? But he hasn't even though I gave him the opportunity to have done so several times already and he didn't take it, so that says more about him than I can ever say, gee... Tammy... You do not know what you have in him.", Gadget asks.

"Don't you think I know that?", Tammy asks.

"Would it be stupid if we broke out song right about now?", Gadget asks.

"Yeah. Lets not and say that we did.", Tammy answers.

"Uhm...", Gadget says.

"You have to stop thinking. It gets you into trouble.", Tammy says.

"I know. I just can't help it.", Gadget says.

"Look, I forgive you for trying to seduce my fiancée. I'm not happy about it, but since nothing happened, then I can easily forgive you for trying. And thanks.", Tammy says.

"Thanks?", Gadget asks.

"Thanks for trying, and you failing, which means that I can trust him around other women. So, you slept with him...", Tammy answers.

"That is as far as it went, we slept. You know he talks in his sleep?", Gadget asks.

"No he doesn't, I slept with him every night I can, even with Bink in the room with us in the other bed, I know he does not talk in his sleep.", Tammy answers.

"Well, he did when I was with him. And all he said was your name. He thought you were there instead of me.", Gadget says.

"Well... I don't believe it. But if that's true, then I can only be that much more reassured of him.", Tammy says.

"But he did with me.", Gadget says.

"If he did with you, then he must have thought you were me, so what do I have to worry about.", Tammy says.

"But...", Gadget says.

"But nothing, Gadget. I'm not going to explain what or why the way Fernando is, so lets drop it. OK?", Tammy asks.

"OK, I guess.", Gadget answers.

For a moment there was silence between the two.

"So things between you and Fernando OK?", Gadget asks.

"Never better.", Tammy answers.

"So he's not forcing you into things, like... You know...", Gadget says.

"Sometimes I wished he did. I mean, it gets frustrating having to wait and all.", Tammy says.

"But getting married is the right thing to do, right?", Gadget asks.

"Well, yes, but I wish we were married now and get it over with it.", Tammy answers.

"But, what if...", Gadget says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"What if, well, for some reason, the both of you were incompatible? Or what you thought was love is no longer there after you get married?", Gadget asks.

"Its not going to happen.", Tammy answers.

"How can you be so sure? Things like that happen all the time. That's why there is divorce court.", Gadget asks.

"You know Fernando is Roman Catholic, right?", Tammy asks.

"What does that have to do with anything?", Gadget asks.

"Roman Catholics don't believe in divorces. It's against their religion, and if they do they get kicked out of the church. Furthermore, this is Italy- Everyone is Roman Catholic here.", Tammy answers.

"Then if the marriage goes bad, how do they separate?", Gadget asks.

"They have their own annulment process, but its only for dire circumstances like infidelity and abuse.", Tammy answers.

"What if he starts to abuse you when you two are married?", Gadget asks.

"He would have started to abuse me by now, don't you think?", Tammy asks.

"Marriage change men. Did you know that about 20 years ago, a marriage made a woman into a man's personal property? And that if the man forced his wife to have sex, if he rapes her, that back then because she was his property, there was nothing she could do about it?", Gadget asks.

"Things have changed since then, and Fernando is not that type of guy.", Tammy answers.

"How can you be sure?", Gadget asks.

"How can you be sure that Chip was that guy to you? Or is he abusing you to keep quiet and forcing you to do things you don't want to do? Hmmm?", Tammy asks.

"Chip has been a loving and caring husband!", Gadget answers.

"How do you know he won't turn on you?", Tammy asks.

"Because he hasn't.", Gadget answers.

"Well then, Fernando has not done so with me neither. And I know that in my heart that he won't ever betray me. So therefore, I can trust him.", Tammy says.

For a while Gadget does not answer. Tammy turns around and adds more detergent soap to the washing machine. She then puts away the box of soap and turns to Gadget.

"I think you put too much in there.", Gadget says.

"I know what I'm doing, I do it this way all the time.", Tammy says.

"OK, if you insist.", Gadget says.

After a couple of seconds of silence, "Where do you think the guys went off to?", Gadget asks.

"Far away from here. Do you blame them?", Tammy asks.

"They could have at least taken us with them.", Gadget answers.

"Could, should, would... All the same difference to me. Besides, later on when all this laundry is done, we gals have to go back to the bridal shop and check out the progress of the fittings.", Tammy says.

"Already?", Gadget asks.

"The wedding in a week from tomorrow!", Tammy answers.

"Oh, that's right!", Gadget says.

"When I put the clothes in the dryer, I want you to gather the ladies upstairs so we can leave within a half hour from then. Until then, I got things to do and clean up.", Tammy says.

Tammy glances over the timer on the washing machine, and then starts to leave the basement, with Gadget behind her. She then locks the door to the basement when they leave before continuing upstairs to the bedroom. Tammy leaves the door open as she walks in, starting to clean up the place. Gadget stands by the doorway. Tammy stares at Gadget as she grabs the blankets on the bed.

"Aren't you going to clean up your room?", Tammy asks.

"All I got is a tiny corner and its already clean.", Gadget answers.

"Hmmm... I bet.", Tammy says.

"It is.", Gadget says.

"It better be. I don't want Fernando to find the place a mess while we have our honeymoon here.", Tammy says, grabbing the blankets and sheets off the bed.

"Honeymoon, here? Why?", Gadget asks.

"Its free, and with everyone gone, very quiet and private. You can add intimate too.", Tammy answers.

"But, it would be like having your Honeymoon at one of The Café rooms! That's not quite romantic you know.", Gadget says.

"This is where we decided we are to have it. Phones will be disconnected so we can chase ourselves all day like the squirrels we are. Besides, its only for the weekend. After that, its back to work and see what happens from there.", Tammy says.

"Weekend Honeymoon? That's not enough...", Gadget asks.

"We don't have many options right now. The SWA wants to give us a place in Sicily, but I refused.", Tammy answers.

"Sicily? Sicily is gorgeous this time of year, why not?", Gadget asks.

"Hello! The SWA giving us a place? It's probably rigged with microphones and cameras, recording our ever intimate moment that we have and then study it for future reference. That's why I refused. So it will be just us two here- with the recording devices off and security set on high as we won't be intruded upon.", Tammy asks.

"Why not a hotel? Or a bed and breakfast?", Gadget asks.

"No...", Tammy answers.

Tammy cleans off the bed, gives it a spray of fabric freshener on the mattress, and then puts the sheets and blankets on it. She then tosses a pillow at Gadget.

"Smell that.", Tammy says.

Gadget catches it and gives it a sniff.

"Uhm... Smells like... Fernando?", Gadget asks as she sniffs again.

"Yeah, it does, don't it?", Tammy says with a smile. She places the other pillows on the bed before going to Gadget and taking the pillow from her and puts it on a particular spot on the bed.

"That's his pillow... And he's territorial about it, like all male squirrels are.", Tammy says.

"What about you?", Gadget asks.

"I take any pillow but prefer to have my head on his chest to listen to his heart beating...", Tammy answers.

"TMI- TAMMY! TMI!", Gadget says.

"What? Don't you do the same with Chip?", Tammy asks.

"We tend to sleep apart from each other even though we are on the same bed.", Gadget answers.

"And what about you and my fiancée? Hmmmm?", Tammy asks.

"That's different! I was trying to seduce him...", Gadget answers.

"Yeah, I bet.", Tammy says, smiling.

"You're not going to live it down?", Gadget asks.

"Of course not! How else am I going to find out the truth of what happened if I don't?", Tammy asks.

"But nothing happened...", Gadget answers.

"As long as you keep saying that, I believe you. But if you break from your story, even years from now, then it will be something I will have to deal with when it happens.", Tammy says.

"But...", Gadget says.

Tammy sits on the bed and then lays down, putting her head on his pillow, holding it tightly against her face, and taking in a deep whiff of his scent from the material from which his head lays on. She closes her eyes while facing Gadget.

"Tell me Gadget, was it good for you?", Tammy asks.

"Huh?", Gadget asks.

"You know, seducing him...", Tammy answers.

"No.", Gadget says.

Did you just laid there for him?", Tammy asks.

"No.", Gadget answers.

Was he on top of you?", Tammy asks.

"No.", Gadget answers.

Did he pinned you down on the bed?", Tammy asks.

"No...", Gadget answers.

"Was he as rough on you like you wanted him to be?", Tammy asks.

"No!", Gadget answers.

"Did You Wrap Your Legs Around Him, Trying To Force Yourself Harder Against Him?", Tammy asks.

"No!", Gadget answers.

"Did You Grabbed His Hair And Yelled "HARDER!", Tammy asks.

"No!", Gadget answers.

"HARDER!", Tammy yells.

"No!", Gadget says.

"HARDER!", Tammy yells.

"No!", Gadget says.

"OH MY GOD! YES!", Tammy says.

"No! NO! NO! Stop it Tammy! Please Stop It!", Gadget begins to cry.

Tammy throws one of the other pillows at Gadget as she had her face covered with her hands. As it bounces off her, Gadget looks at Tammy, who was still laying on her side on the bed, but with her arm and hand holding up her head. She sits up as they continued their conversation.

"Then what exactly happened...", Tammy says.

"I told you already, I tried and he refused. I failed in my own test to test him.", Gadget says.

"Details?", Tammy asks.

"What details?", Gadget asks.

"Did you showed him your goods?", Tammy asks.

"I showed him what I had to offer him under my purple robe and in my purple underwear while pretending to be drunk and wanting of him.", Gadget answers.

"And then?", Tammy asks.

"He just looked me over and gave me a score lower than the Russian judge would the United States Gymnastics team.", Gadget answers.

"Wha...?", Tammy asks.

"He told me that though what I offered may look good, he was not interested in it. Furthermore as we talked, he said and showed me things to prove that we can never have such a relationship.", Gadget answers.

"Why not? Many guys want you, Gadget.", Tammy asks.

"Yeah, and he explains to me why they do.", Gadget answers.

"Really? Why is that then?", Tammy asks.

"Because I made myself inaccessible to them, men have a want to being able to access the inaccessible.", Gadget answers.

"So if you make yourself inaccessible, then guys would want you? Kind of strange, don't you think?", Tammy asks.

"Yes, but it makes sense.", Gadget answers.

"Anything else he said? Wait, where did this happened?", Tammy asks.

"Well, it started in the living room, then moved to the dining area and then upstairs to the bedroom.", Gadget answers.

"OK. Now, what did he say?", Tammy asks.

"He said a lot of things, but most importantly, he sees me as a sister than a possible girl friend, and we would not do that sort of thing unless I pushed it really hard enough. He said that as a man- he can deny temptation but so far.", Gadget answers.

"You know, the more you talk the more I would find you in contempt of us having a relationship, and if something did happened, I hope he enjoyed himself at your expense. Damn it Gadget, I swear. I thought we were friends.", Tammy says.

"I was doing it for you...", Gadget says.

"How so? Have a one night fling with him and then come report it to me? I swear Gadget- that is not right!", Tammy asks.

"I thought you would have...*", Gadget answers.

Tammy smacks Gadget across the face, though not as hard as she would have liked.

"That's entrapment! Do you understand what that mean?", Tammy asks.

"Not really.", Gadget answers.

"You forced him into a corner to the point where he had no other options to take but get seduced by you! Thank god that somehow he was smart enough to find another way to get out with!", Tammy says.

"But...", Gadget says.

"You're sick!", Tammy says.

"But...", Gadget says.

"How were you going to tell me? 'Oh, by the way, Tammy. Fernando and I had sex while you were gone...' How you would have wanted me to react? Get mad at him? End our engagement? Was that it?", Tammy asks.

"But...", Gadget answers.

"BUT WHAT?", Tammy asks.

"But... We girls have to stick together...", Gadget answers.

"As friends- yes. Not as man-stealing bimbos like you tried to do. Don't you dare think that this would not have gone all the way because it would have. Then what are you going to tell Chip when you find out you're pregnant with Fernando's puppies? Nothing- you don't have an answer for it, don't you! I swear Gadget- you got lucky this time... There might not be a next time after this.", Tammy asks.

Gadget could only stare at her, wondering what to do or say but not finding the words to do so with.

"Furthermore, Ms Hackwrench, you did this without telling or discussing it with me first before doing it in order to protect you in case it did went too far! Besides, I would have agreed with you if I did not trust him... The problem is- I do, more than you right now!", Tammy says.

Tammy waits for a second for Gadget to respond to. Again nothing except a tear that starts to run down her face.

"Go to your room and stay in there until I want to see you again. As it you are to stay away from Fernando. Do I make myself clear?", Tammy asks.

Gadget just nods before turning around and stepping out of the room, heading towards her. Tammy gets off the bed she was sitting on and picks up the pillow off the floor, placing it back on the pile.

"Damn that blonde mouse. How dare she try to man-trap my Fernando.", Tammy says to herself.

She then continues to walk about the room, cleaning it up, rearranging things here and there. She then goes down stairs to the basement to deal with the laundry, putting the washed clothes into the dryer when they are done.

Rose goes downstairs to the basement, looking for Tammy.

"Why is Gadget in the room crying?", Rose asks.

"She's crying? Good... Maybe she can cry it out of her system.", Tammy asks.

"What happens between you two?", Rose asks.

"Nothing.", Tammy answers.

"Well, unfortunately for you- I heard most of the discussion you and her had in your room, mostly because of you yelling at her. I just have one thing to say about that.", Rose says.

"And what would that be?", Tammy asks.

"Fernando is not innocent in this either. It was not like he tried to fight her off from what I have seen.", Rose answers.

"You saw what happened between them?", Tammy asks.

"Just part of it, and from what I saw, he was a willing participant.", Rose answers.

"I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt in that with Gadget telling me that she tried to force herself on him for some test that most guys would have failed in which would have resulted in her possibly getting pregnant.", Tammy says.

"But he does have a lot of explaining to do.", Rose says.

"I would agree in that he does. But I have to ask you this- what if she had done the same with Hondo?", Tammy asks.

"I would be very angry at him for allowing himself to fall into her trap.", Rose answers.

"You're not going to give him the benefit of the doubt?", Tammy asks.

"Why should I?", Rose asks.

"Because you're friends for one. You're eng... Wait- what happened to the ring?", Tammy asks as she looks at her hands.

"We broke up.", Rose says.

"Why? Weren't you two happy?", Tammy asks.

"I thought I was. Then I realized something and then I sat down and started thinking. What if Hondo is not the man of my love and life? What if I was blinded by the stresses of this mission? I would not want to fall into a trap, which I would later regret for the rest of my life. I suggest that you do the same thing, because once you're married, that's it.", Rose asks.

"Its not like it's an undoable mistake. People get divorced and remarry later on.", Tammy answers.

"That might be true, but I would prefer to be right the first time.", Rose says.

"That's a 50/50 chance you have to take. But that's your life, and I'm sorry to see two seemingly good friends break up like that.", Tammy says.

"You should reevaluate your relationship. In the very least, when the priest said 'do you take this man...', you can say 'I don't'", Rose says.

"I'll take it into advisement. But until then, the wedding still goes on, and I want you there as one of my maids of honor.", Tammy says.

"I can't promise anything, it depends on whether or not the Navy can release me from my duties on that day.", Rose says.

Tammy opens the door to the dryer and test-feels the items inside and then closes the door to let the cycle continue.

"Alright. But that does not excuse you from going with the rest of us to check our fittings later today.", Tammy says.

"Today?", Rose asks.

"Right after I finish a few chore items around the house. I say, get ready in about an hour.", Tammy answers.

"But...", Rose says.

"But what?", Tammy asks.

"I have things to do!...", Rose answers.

"Last I checked, you sent the data stream days ago and your captain sent back a reply. So right now its all a wait and see mission before tomorrow morning's bombing raid on the LSD Traffickers. Any email or communiqués that arrive will be on the server waiting for you to return. So there is nothing to do.", Tammy says.

Rose just stands there, wanting to say no but for the moment doesn't. Tammy open the door to the dryer and checks the clothes again. They were still damp to the touch, so she closes the door and lets the dryer continue on for a longer cycle.

"This is taking longer than I thought.", Tammy says.

Rose starts to walk out of the room. Tammy almost yells back at her.

"That's it? You are not willing to give him the benefit of the doubt?", Tammy asks.

Rose freezes by the door, then she turns around.

"You were not there to have witness the fooling around those two were doing.", Rose says.

"Fooling around, as in?", Tammy asks.

"Kissing and making out in the living room. Then there was the time she spent in his- your bedroom. God knows what happens in there.", Rose answers.

"And you would slight him for being a man?", Tammy asks.

"If a man promises you for marriage then he should not be gallivanting about with other women, he has you for that!", Rose answers.

"Men are dogs, so if you throw them a steak, they will go for it. But thus far, Fernando has been honest enough to tell me what's going on and say that he will deal with it. In being honest with me, I can forgive him.", Tammy says.

"So you know about Gadget being in her robe showing off her goods to him, and of the make out session we caught them in?", Rose asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"You know, if we did not catch them, Gadget might be pregnant by now.", Rose says.

"I warned Gadget about that.", Tammy says.

"I don't think Gadget was the right person to talk too about this.", Rose says.

"She was the one who tried to seduce him.", Tammy says.

"He took the bait she offered.", Rose says.

"Tell me, you caught them actually having sex?", Tammy asks.

"No. Just passionately kissing each other with her on his lap.", Rose answers.

"That was all?", Tammy asks.

"From what Hondo and I saw, yes.", Rose answers.

"So his hands were not up on her breasts or stuffed under her skirt, or her in his pants.", Tammy says.

"Nothing like that.", Rose says.

"Then explain how you found them like that.", Tammy says.

"Well, we were getting ready for dinner date when Hondo and I heard them arguing downstairs in the living room. They were at it, yelling at each other, and then silence. We decided to check up on them to make sure one had not killed the other, and that was when we found them- she sitting on his lap, in a tight embrace and lip locked.", Rose says.

"And neither one's hands inside the other's clothing.", Tammy says.

"No.", Rose says.

"I see.", Tammy says.

"If I were you...", Rose says.

"You're not. So lets leave it at that. For now we can't be hating each other for a slight indiscretion on both their part. Nor can I slight him for being a man, I can for her being a woman because she is a married woman and married women should not be going after and testing men.", Tammy interrupts her.

"Regardless, those two were committing adultery.", Rose says.

"Gadget was committing adultery, she is the married one, not Fernando.", Tammy says.

"He was the participating player in the affair.", Rose says.

"Enough of this. I swear, if none of us can't go beyond a slight indiscretion, then its not worth having relationships and marriages, and friendships. I might as well just go up to Fernando and give him what I have to offer for bringing me back together with Bink and saving our lives.", Tammy says.

"What would you have to offer him in those terms?", Rose asks.

"My body, and anything he wants to do with it that does not mean me getting hurt.", Tammy answers.

"You mean...", Rose says.

"Sex? Yes. It's the only thing I have that can satisfy the cost of the reward of the things I have got from him.", Tammy asks.

"You're selling yourself low.", Rose answers.

"What is your life worth?", Tammy asks.

"It not worth me giving up parts of my private self to someone as a price.", Rose answers.

"You can say that because you have not been there.", Tammy says.

"Oh, I know, we all know that you are undergoing Florence Nightingale Syndrome in a big way, and that Fernando is the recipient of your syndrome.", Rose says.

"I AM NOT!", Tammy says.

"You sure about that? I don't think you can be. You cannot step out of yourself and look as to what is going on and honestly see what is going on or do something about it. Face it Tammy- you are in love and you are letting that love blind you and guide you into all the of your everyday decisions. In your eyes, Fernando can do no wrong, even if you personally caught him deep in the throws of puppy-making sex/love match with Gadget, for you would blame her for the indiscretion and not him. It takes two to tango, Tammy. And those two can be either you and him or him and Gadget...", Rose explains.

Rose turns away and starts to walk away to the staircase. Tammy answers loudly for her to hear.

"I'm willing to forgive Fernando for his mistakes!", Tammy says.

Rose stops and then turns to Tammy by the stairway.

"Are you willing to forgive Gadget too?", Rose asks.

Tammy does not answer for the moment, a moment that Rose takes to start walking up the stairs. 


	150. Chapter 149

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 149: The Grill - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>Marco arrives back to the house a little more than a hour later while Tammy and Gadget were having their discussion upstairs. He arrives carrying large shopping bags of food, wine, a few cleaning items, large can of lighter fuild and a bag of BBQ coals. Putting the items on the table, Marco looks around to everyone present before turning to Charles.<p>

"You, Dragon. You have a name?", Marco asks.

"My name is Charles. Charles Roberts.", Charles answers.

"Mine is Marco Tongi. Now, Charles, everyone earns their keep around here. You grab a couple of these bags and follow me.", Marco says.

Marco grabs a couple of the bags and starts heading out to the rear of the house. Angie grabs one of the bags, which seems to heavy for her to carry, but being a cyborg with super strength, does so with ease.

"Why, I swear, not even a 'Please'.", Charles says.

"Oh just go humor him. Who knows, maybe you can find out what is going on.", Widget says.

"Oh alright, if you insist.", Charles says.

"Oh I must.", Widget says.

Charles goes over to the dining table and gathers the remaining bags and takes them outside through the rear where Marco had left. Looking over the cars in the parking he can see Marco heading to the rear of the property, stopping by some benches there are there. Charles continues to go there until he catches up with him and Angie.

Marco walks over to an old but large BBQ Grill at the very end of the property, lifting its cover and examining it inside. Charles looks over his shoulder at it as well.

"Man, this needs some work. Charles, what you know about these kinds of grills.", Marco says.

"This needs to be washed down with gasoline and set on fire.", Charles says.

"You know, you're right. I'll go get the gasoline. You clean up the area to make sure the fire does not spread.", Marco says.

Marco starts to walk away, signaling at Angie to follow him, leaving Charles to himself.

"'You clean up the area to make sure the fire does not spread.' Sheesh, there is nothing here to clean up. This looks like it has not been used in ages.", Charles says, as he slides a claw across the grill, feeling that the grease from BBQs past was hard and crusty.

Charles walks over to the bag and finds a couple of wire cleaning brushes, which he takes out and start scraping the BBQ Grill with. With some hard work, he manages to take off a layer of the hard but lose stuff. He then finds a garbage bag in one of the bags, and starts dumping the scrapings into it. The hinged top was the hardest part to clean off, but Charles manages to make it respectable.

Marco returns with a 20 liter/5 gallon jug of gasoline, putting it besides the BBQ Grill. He gives is a good once over.

"Very nice job there, Charles.", Marco says.

"I aim to please.", Charles says.

"Good. Then you can have the pleasure of pouring the gas and lighting it up. Then maybe we can have a respectable grill here.", Marco says.

"You actually going to use that thing?", Charles asks.

"Of course. Why else have meat? Frying it is such a waste.", Marco asks.

Without answering back, Charles takes the jug of gasoline and sprinkles it on the grill. Then he waits for a while for it to soak in before sprinkling it some more. He does this for one more time before pouring it on good and thick and then lighting it with some matches Marco had hands him. The grill goes up in flames that burns bright orange for the moment, and then starts to have a black smoke to it from the old grease that was burning off it. Marco takes the jug of gasoline and gives it a couple of douses of the fluid, causing it to momentarily fireball. More of the grease burns off for each time Marco does this until there was no more black smoke coming from the flames. They stand back and watch the fire die out. Angie was at a nearby picnic table cleaning up things there.

"You like your meat marinated or with a pepper and garlic rub?", Marco asks.

"Its does not matter. Depends on who's cooking what. Is there any pork in there?", Charles asks.

"I know about Alex II and he not being able to eat Pork, so its all beef.", Marco answers.

"Good. Neither can I.", Charles says.

"Lets prepare on that table over there while the grill cools down to put the coals in.", Marco says.

Charles nods, and they gather the bags off the benches, and onto the table that Angie had cleaned up. They take out the various items out of the bags, separating them, with the meats on the corner closest to the grill. Once things are in order, Charles and Marco walk over to the grill. Between the two, the coals are put in, wet with lighter fluid, and set ablaze. The cover is closed, and the coals allowed to burn until they are at full intensity.

"Angie, go tell Priscilla that we are doing a BBQ today behind the pool of the complex. She'll do the rest.", Marco says.

Angie goes back to the house to do as she was told. Marco takes a few of the ground beef patties and put them on the grill to sizzle.

"How do you like yours?", Marco asks.

Angie returns with Priscilla in tow, who was unsure of what was going on despite the explanation Angie gave her. 'Barbeque, why a barbeque' what was she had to respond with. After the long walk through the parking lot and around the empty pool, Angelica and Priscilla stop by Marco and Charles who were tending to the meats and the grill.

"What is this all about?", Priscilla asks.

"It has been a while that we have had a group BBQ.", Marco answers.

"Who's idea was this? Don't tell me it was Fernando!", Priscilla asks.

"Then I won't tell you. But he is right on one thing though.", Marco answers.

"And what is that?", Priscilla asks.

"You have to stop and enjoy life every once in a while. Now, if you don't mind getting some plates, utensils, refreshments and everybody inside the house out here.", Marco answers.

Priscilla gives him a mean look. Tammy arrives to the grill area with Bink who was dragging her along.

"Oh come on. Its not like we were doing any serious work in there!", Marco says.

"What's going on here?", Tammy asks.

"Oh nothing. Just having a BBQ for everyone.", Marco answers.

"But... We girls have to go check on our wedding dress fittings!", Tammy says.

"That can wait.", Marco says.

"No it can't!", Tammy says.

"Just call them up and make an appointment for late this afternoon.", Marco says.

Priscilla grabs Tammy by the arm and hauls her back to the house, saying loudly, "MEN!", with Tammy responding just as loudly, "YEAH, MEN!"

Both Bink and Angelica set the table for everyone to eat on. Marco kept on putting burgers on the grill for Charles to cook up well done, with a few done medium well. One by one, those in the house started to gather about outside by the grill, sitting down on the large outdoor bench and table combination. Everyone grabbed onto at least one burger to start lunch with. Priscilla, Ferro and Rose brought out wine and soda from the refrigerator; Olga bought out the pasta salad, and soon everyone was having their lunchtime meal outside in the open. Even Hillshire/Triela and Jean/Rico, who had just arrived after leaving the compound medical facility, were there.

Tammy felt uneasy since Fernando was not there, thinking that he should be there since it was his place and all. Marco explained it that it was his idea for them to have this meal while he and Hondo were out on another excursion. This still did not put Tammy's mind at ease. At best, she could only eat half the burger and very little of the pasta salad, leaving it up to Bink to have the remains after she has had her fill. Tammy goes back into the house, unsure as to what to do with herself. Gadget went in after her after several moments of not seeing her coming out. She finds Tammy in her room, laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"I thought Fernando told me that this was a guy thing to do.", Gadget says.

Tammy turns to look at Gadget.

"What are you talking about?", Tammy asks.

"You, laying there, staring at the ceiling. Fernando told me that it was a guy thing. Last I remember- you're a girl.", Gadget answers.

"I still am a girl.", Tammy says.

"So what's bothering you?", Gadget asks.

"Nothing.", Tammy answers.

"Atlas would say the same thing and he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders.", Gadget says.

"I rather not talk about it.", Tammy says.

"And why not?", Gadget asks.

"Because its about something said about you and Fernando.", Tammy answers.

"I don't care what anyone has to say about us, for I told you what needed to be said.", Gadget says.

"Answer me this- was he a 'willing participant'?", Tammy asks.

"Huh? Where did that came from?", Gadget asks.

"Somebody told me that though you tried to seduce him, he was not fighting you off, that he was allowing it to happen.", Tammy answers.

"I can assure you that he fought me off.", Gadget says.

"Then tell me, what was the furthest you got with him?", Tammy asks.

"Uhm... You really want to know that?", Gadget asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"Uhm... OK. It was one long passionate kiss we had. Don't know where it would have went because we were interrupted by Rose and Hondo.", Gadget says.

"How far would you have allowed it?", Tammy asks.

"In God's awful truth, I don't know.", Gadget answers.

"And why not?", Tammy asks.

"Well... Tammy... It was one of those kisses that you get lost in, and I got lost in it.", Gadget answers.

"I see.", Tammy says.

"But Tammy...", Gadget says.

"Yes?", Tammy asks.

"I pushed him to do it. So it was not exactly his fault. And he stated that there was no emotion in that kiss for him.", Gadget answers.

"If that is any consolation, then so be it.", Tammy says.

"Why are you being so mean?", Gadget asks.

"I am just so tired of everybody bad mouthing Fernando, and trying to prove that he is such a low life, but they should look at themselves first. No one here is an angel except for maybe the girls, and that because we adults push them into doing our dirty work for us.", Tammy answers.

"But I said I was sorry.", Gadget says.

"And you are forgiven, but even if I wanted to forget about it- which I don't, others won't let me. In just stepping out and looking at the situation from outside, nobody wants Fernando around. And the only reason I can see why is because he was able to do what was needed to be done as far as unifying Bink and I together, rearranged the SWA into a stronger agency and managed to do everything but open this case I was sent to do. In truth Gadget, I think I was set up to fail.", Tammy says.

"Why would you say that?", Gadget asks.

"One dead Tammy and one dead Bink, and the agency no longer has to answer to anyone but themselves. If they have failures, they get swept up under the rug. If they have successes, then they celebrate on how good they are- I was just in their way of mostly everything they believed in. And Gadget, I had too many close calls in the short time since I started.", Tammy answers. 


	151. Chapter 150

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 150: The Central Intelligence of the Church - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>Several miles away, just North of Rome. Fernando and Hondo were driving on highway A-1.<p>

"I just hope that the sunrises tomarrow as soon as it can.", Fernando says.

"Why do you wish that? Most people want to day to be longer.", Hondo asks.

"The bombing raid happens tonight. After all is said and done, and the reports come in during the night while we sleep, hopefully this will be all over. Now, we got a few things to deal with, things to see and people to do.", Fernando answers.

"You making it sound good does not make it easy.", Hondo says.

"It never is.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets off the highway makes a couple of turn, and gets back on the highway, heading towards Rome. After driving around, Fernando parks the car just a couple of blocks from the Vatican. They walk towards the Holy City/Nation but stop just from entering. Fernando shows the Swedish Guard at the gate his ID and then whispers to him. The guard points down the street and gives directions: two blocks, turn left, third building on the south side, can't miss it. Fernando shakes the guard's hand and give him thanks before leaving. Hondo follows right behind, asking questions.

"I though those guards are sworn to silence, never to speak.", Hondo says.

"They are never to speak to anyone but their own.", Fernando says.

"You're one of them?", Hondo asks.

"I'm one of many things. Something you have to be when playing this game.", Fernando answers.

They reach to their designation, entering into a building that looks like one of many others on the exterior. On the inside though, things were different, as if they had just walks into Buckingham Palace just after it was refurbished. Fernando signs the log-in book and speaks to the guard. He tells them to have a seat in the waiting area. The two of them sit down and wait.

"Where are we?", Hondo asks.

Fernando points to one of several magazines on the table, by its title 'Opus Diem.' In fact all of the magazines on the table were titled 'Opus Diem,' as the rest of the books were inscribed in Latin.

"Who, or what, is this Opus Denim?", Hondo asks.

"Its Opus Diem, which is Latin for God's Day.", Fernando answers.

"Still does not answer my question.", Hondo says.

"Within the Roman Catholic Church, there are sections- sects, if you will, where each sect has a specific task to do for the church. Opus Diem, The Free Masons and The Knights of Columbus are just three. So in short, it's just like any government with pigeon hole agencies filled with people who believe that only they can do the job.", Fernando says, sighs.

"Well, in thinking like that, that guy at the gate you spoke with must be the police, so where are we?", Hondo asks.

"In speaking in those terms, The Central Intelligence Agency.", Fernando answers.

"The CIA?", Hondo asks.

"Well, their version of it. But the CIA you know is more not like what you believe them to be. This place is more true to the meaning of the words 'Central Intelligence'. This is the network of spies and intelligence gathering personnel, who sit and gather information from around the world. What they do with this information- well, that's on them.", Fernando answers.

"And we're here because?", Hondo asks.

"For Intelligence Information- what else?", Fernando asks.

"I see.", Hondo answers.

The two of them wait for a while until a priest comes to them. However, this priest was decoratively more dressed than one would expect at a church. In fact he wore an expensive Armani suit similar to what Fernando wore, though it looks new.

As they followed the priest to an office in the rear of the building on one of the higher floors, deliberately taking the long way through the maze of halls, they had passed many rooms which doors were open. Hondo glanced into each room out of curiosity, witnessing what one could describe as individuals undergoing various torture techniques, with each one being worse than the one before. When they got to the office and took their seats, Hondo looks a little green.

"Is your friend alright?", the priest asks.

"Lets just say, he's not used to the sights.", Fernando answers.

"Then maybe he's not suit out to be in this type of work.", the priest says.

"Give him time, and some training to toughen him up.", Fernando says.

"I'm already tough.", Hondo says.

"Uhm... Hondo. What you saw back there were not prisoners being interrogated. They were agents going through their punishment routine.", Fernando says.

Hondo's eyes grew wide open as Fernando continued explaining.

"Opus Diem agents undergo daily torture because Jesus Christ was tortured before being put to the cross, and he did not sway from his task. Neither must they. So you see, if they were ever to get caught, you can't torture information out of them. Nor can you bribe, or threaten them or their families and friends. They are true to the cause.", Fernando says.

"If one of our agents are captured, you are to either release them or kill them. Either way, you are getting nothing out of them other than 'This is the path Jesus took, and so will I.'", the priest explains.

"You're joking.", Hondo says.

"You should see what they do to prisoners, they break before the sun sets for the night.", Fernando says.

"Lets not get into the internal workings of this place. Now, what can I do for you?", the priest asks.

"I need some information on the whereabouts of Onyx's leaders in Rome. Would you have that?", Fernando asks.

"And what it is worth to you?", the priest asks.

"I need to give them a message.", Fernando answers.

"Give me the message, and I will send one of my people to give it to them.", the priest says.

"I prefer to give it to them personally..", Fernando says.

"Why put yourself in harm's way?", the priest asks.

"Why did Jesus did the same? Answer- to save them.", Fernando asks.

"Even if in doing so, means that you will not come back alive.", the priest answers.

"My life is not an issue, neither is that of my friend here.", Fernando says.

"Now wait a minute!", Hondo says.

"Relax Hondo. You will be protected. Just stop being selfish of yourself and your well being and things will come out for the best.", Fernando says.

The priest types a few things on his desk's built in keyboard. In a couple of minutes, a fine looking female mouse dressed in a robe enters the room from another room, handing the priest a thin leather bound folder. She then walks over to the space between the chairs Fernando and Hondo were in and the priest's desk, kneels down and takes off of robe, showing off her nakedness. The priest walks up behind her, putting the folder on the desk, and then takes out a leather whip. He then proceeds to whipping her. Hondo jumps out of the chair, and manages to catch whip on the 5th blow. For a while both the priest and Hondo stare at each other.

"No good deed goes unpunished.", the priest says.

"STOP IT!", Hondo says.

"Are you going to be like Solomon, and take her place instead?", the priest asks.

Hondo stares at him, and then at the young woman who is knelt beside him. Fernando gets up and stands beside them.

"Let go of the whip, Hondo.", Fernando says.

"Not if he is to continue whipping her!", Hondo says.

"Its their way, Hondo. We cannot participate, unless like the priest said of Solomon- you are to bare carrying the cross for her.", Fernando says.

Hondo stares at Fernando for the moment. Then he takes his free hand and places in front of the woman for her to take. She looks up at him, then shakes her head.

"Take it!", Hondo says.

"Are you going to take her place as Solomon did for him?", the priest asks.

"If anything I had learned from bible school- Jesus did not allow women to be punished. He revered them, put them in a place above man because they bare life, though it is we men who give them that life to bare.", Hondo answers.

"An interesting answer. But what if, Jesus was a woman? Would she not undergo the same trials and tribulations to save our souls as he did as a man?", the priest asks.

"I'm not here to speculate on such things. All I know is that Jesus was a man, and he put women as his equal on all things but one and on that one on a higher plane. So, I'm telling you, to stop.", Hondo answers.

"If Jesus were to have been a woman, among all other things that had happened to him as a man, she would have been raped by the same guards who are assigned to protect her. But we here will not violate her as to keep the sanctity of her virginity intact. But she, like all the other followers here, will undergo what Jesus did as a man.", the priest says.

"Because it is their way, Hondo.", Fernando says.

"I'm not here to witness this... Torture!", Hondo says.

"Then why are you here?", the priest asks.

"I'm here with him, doing a mission for god knows what reasons anymore.", Hondo answers.

"So you are an apostle?", the priest asks.

"A what?", Hondo asks.

"One of the 12 followers of Jesus, or in my case- one of my followers. And before you answer it with your own words, your actions says you are.", Fernando answers.

"Then so be it.", Hondo says.

"So before the rooster crows in the morning, you will betray him three times?", the priest asks.

"I will never betray him.", Hondo answers.

"They had said the same thing, and did differently.", the priest says.

"I suggest that we keep to business, and lets leave the rewarding of this fine young lady for another time. Hondo- let go of the whip.", Fernando says.

Hondo stares at him before slowly letting go of the whip. As the whip falls harmlessly upon her back, she takes his hand and uses it to get up. Fernando takes the robe off the floor and puts it on her shoulders, where she takes it and covers herself up with it.

"Thank you, Monica. We will continue this in private.", the priest says.

Hondo just stares at him, almost wanting to growl. Fernando turns to him as Monica nods at the priest before leaving the room from where she came in.

"Its their way, Hondo. Leave it be.", Fernando says.

"Its unnatural.", Hondo says.

"Its their way. Besides, they are so beaten that they no longer feel it, thus is the reason why torture will never work against these people- they are already used to it.", Fernando says.

The priest gives Fernando the thin leather folder, "All that you require is in there."

"Thank you. Uhm... As there another way...?", Fernando asks.

"Third Door on the left, take it straight down.", the priest answers.

"Again, thank you.", Fernando says.

"Thank the lord, and may your mission go well.", the priest says.

"Yes, thank the lord.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk out of the room. Hondo follows. Together, they take to the stairs, with Hondo wanting to say something. Fernando stops him from saying a word.

"You need to learn to keep quiet when on other people's property. I know you do it at their homes, but you also have to do so in office buildings, classroom halls, places of residences and worship. Remember this above all- the walls have ears. So save what you have to say until we are well clear of this place.", Fernando tells him.

Hondo remains quiet, almost feeling indignant about the whole thing. But for the time being, he remains silent. In a couple of minutes they are sitting inside the Porsche. Fernando reminds him it is safe to talk, "You can speak now."

"I don't like what I saw back there.", Hondo says.

"What are you going to do- rescue her?", Fernando asks.

"If I knew how.", Hondo answers.

"Don't even think that you can.", Fernando says.

"And why not?", Hondo asks.

"There is a difference between a person who needs rescuing, and a person who voluntarily put himself into the situation. It's like the whores by the Coliseum. Tabi and Sabi were forced to be there, the others have a choice and choose to remain there. Only Tabi and Sabi needed to be rescued, the others did not. Monica is willing to go through the torture everyday, and because she is willing, she does not need to be rescued. That is where the difference is.", Fernando answers.

Fernando opens the thin leather folder and pulls out the only sheet of paper inside. It contains an address and a name, though inscribed in Latin. Fernando takes a moment to himself to decipher it. Then he closes the folder, stuffs it between the seat and the center console, and drives away. In less than 15 minutes, they were parking inside the garage of the Gran Roma Hilton. They walk to the elevator and take it to a private keyed floor, which Fernando jammed a heavy steel key into and twists it until the lock gave out.

"You take the one on the right.", Fernando says.

"Wha... Oh, yes boss squirrel man...", Hondo says.

"Cut it out with the boss thing. Jesus I swear... And don't kill them, just break an arm and a leg.", Fernando says.

"Will do... Sir.", Hondo says.

Fernando just sighs. After a couple of minutes, the elevator door opens to a dimly lit hallway. They both step out quietly, with Fernando taking the lead and signaling to Hondo to follow him. There were two guards at the end of the hall guarding a single door, they slowly approached it. The two guards pull out their handguns and at it at them. They continue to walk, with hands raised.

"That's far enough. State your business.", Guard One says.

"We have business for your boss, Francois.", Fernando says.

"We don't have a Francois here. You should turn around and just walk away.", Guard Two says.

"I was told this would be it: Gran Roma Hilton, private room 3690.", Fernando says.

The second guard approaches Fernando, giving him a slight shove to step back.

"I told you there was nobody here by that name. Now you hard of hearing or maybe it's a learning disability?", Guard Two mockingly asks.

"Well, I'm sorry...", Fernando answers.

The guard gives Fernando another shove, harder than the first, but Fernando grabs onto his arms and spins on the heel of his pivot foot, sending the guard fast and hard unto his friend. They both fall hard onto the floor. Fernando draws out his gun and nods at Hondo who does the same. Fernando grabs onto the doorknob, finding it unlocked. They walk in, finding a round table discussion going on, and many bodyguards about the place with their guns aimed at them. Fernando aims his at the one whose paying attention to himself. Hondo just aimed at the largest bodyguard, who had a small canon for a hand gun pointed back at him.

"Tell your guards to back down.", Fernando says.

The room full of men laugh.

"Seriously, tell them to put down their guns, and we will do the same.", Fernando says.

"I like this guy, he's some kind of comedian. Now, squirrel boy, what is it that you want?", the mouse who Fernando was aiming at asks.

"Me, nothing. But I do have some information for you... Francois.", Fernando answers.

"And what would this information be?", the mouse who Fernando was aiming at asks.

"Leave Italy while you still can. Stop your drug shipments while you still can. Continue to do so will only promote your demise.", Fernando answers.

The men in the room continue to laugh.

"What makes you think that you are going to get away with this?", the mouse who Fernando was aiming at asks.

"Simple. Shoot me, and my partner will shoot you. He get shot and then everyone will be shooting, simply put- my partner and I may be dead when all is said and done, but so will you. In fact, it would be to your best interest that nobody shoots, so that you don't get killed in the 'accidental' cross fire. Now are you going to listen to my deal?", Fernando asks.

"And if I refuse?", the mouse who Fernando was aiming at asks.

"If you refuse, it will be too expensive to be worth it for you to deal in Italy.", Fernando answers.

"Who said that the price of things aren't already set?", the mouse who Fernando was aiming at asks.

"Lets just say that the price of doing business will suddenly increase to the point where it is not worth it. Now, if you do not want to listen to my warning, then by all mean, continue as normal. But do not say that you were not warned.", Fernando answers.

Fernando signals to Hondo to start withdrawing from the room. Fernando starts walking backwards to the door with him. He sneaks a few drops of crazy glue onto the door knob, and slams the door behind them.

"This way, Hondo...", Fernando says, as he runs to the nearest fire escape stairway.

"But aren't they going to be right behind us?", Hondo asks.

"I crazy glued their doorknob so its going to take them a while to open it. Meanwhile, lets get some distance between us...", Fernando answers, showing off a tiny tube of crazy glue stuck on his finger.

They continue down for a few more floors until they get out to catch the elevator, which they take to the basement garage. Along the way, Fernando manages to take the tiny stuck tube of crazy glue off his finger. In a couple of minutes they were in the Porsche, its engine idling, Fernando cleans the remaining glue off his finger and puts the tube and paper napkins into the trash bin in the center console. Fernando takes the gear shift and puts it into reverse to get out of the parking space. Hondo puts his hand over Fernando's and puts the gearshift back into neutral. Fernando turns to face him.

"What is the big idea?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know- you tell me.", Hondo answers.

"Tell you what?", Fernando asks.

"Why are you going to the enemy's side and helping them out and giving them warnings and information? You did this with the SWA on the last mission, you just did it now. Now explain.", Hondo asks.

"It's the rules of the game.", Fernando answers.

"This is not a game.", Hondo says.

"Look Hondo. I don't expect you to understand but this falls into the 'not in my back yard' mentality that many people have. Societies want and need prisons and mental health facilities, but communities do not want them inside their spaces.", Fernando says.

"What does that have to do with anything?", Hondo asks.

"If we eliminate the Italian Branch of Onyx and their association with Padania, Padania will simply get another, though less powerful group, to take their place. If Onyx gets a warning that their operations would be too costly to maintain in Italy, they will leave and spread the word that Italy is not worth it- making all other groups to stay away and thus making the Padania problem more manageable for the Italian law enforcement to deal with. In short Hondo, you don't destroy evil, for another will take its place if you do. But if you force evil to go away, it or any other will never return because they will choose another easier place to do their deeds at.", Fernando answers.

"But that puts others at risk.", Hondo says.

"But at least, 'it won't be in my back yard...'", Fernando says.

Hondo gives Fernando a mean cold stare before giving a response.

"I understand.", Hondo says.

"Then lets go home. I'm tired of everything that is going on above all else.", Fernando says.

"Hmph... You're tired...?", Hondo asks. 


	152. Chapter 151

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 151: Doubting Absolutes - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>Fernando puts the Porsche into gear and drives is out of the parking spot and out of the garage. Within minutes, they were doing triple digits across the Italian highway, going home. They get home within the hour, pulling into the parking spot. From there they can see that almost everyone was by the grill and picnic area as they stood up from getting out the car. Hondo takes the few bags of store bought items and takes them to the crowd. Fernando just stands there looking at the activity before deciding to stay out of it. He walks to the house, and then up the stairs to his room. Tammy was on the bed staring at the ceiling. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Tammy slowly sits up next to him.<p>

"I thought I did not see you outside with the others.", Fernando says.

"Would you ever lie to me?", Tammy asks.

"Why should I?", Fernando asks.

"Would you hold back the truth against me?", Tammy asks.

"Again, why should I?", Fernando asks.

"Because you don't want to hurt me.", Tammy answers.

"I would not want to ever hurt you, that is true, but you and I are now we, not just you and me and thus if we are to continue as one and not just one and one, we have to be honest with each other on everything.", Fernando says.

"Then, what happened between you and Gadget?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing.", Fernando answers.

"Fernando, others had told me that something happened between you two. Something private and intimate that should have been behind closed doors between you and I.", Tammy says.

"I did not have sex with her, though she tried to push the subject on me.", Fernando says.

"Then did you touched her?", Tammy asks.

"She was all over me. Besides, I told you that I would take care of the Gadget problem.", Fernando answers.

"Did you kissed her? Do you love her?", Tammy asks.

"No I do not love her. Not in the way I love you.", Fernando answers.

"Then explain how.", Tammy says.

"Explain? She is a friend, with an admiration of a sister at best. Look Tammy, I don't know what the others told you but if you have doubts about us, then maybe we should all leave.", Fernando asks.

"No... Don't...", Tammy answers.

"I'm not leaving, this is my place. But maybe everyone else should.", Fernando says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Including you.", Fernando answers.

"Wait a minute!", Tammy says.

"Why?", Fernando asks.

"No- I'm not leaving!", Tammy answers.

"Those are the choices. Leave and continue on your own as best as you can without me, or...", Fernando says.

"I'm not leaving. I just wanted some answers from you. Honest answers.", Tammy says.

"I am a squirrel of absolute reasoning, absolute judgment, and absolute actions. When I say I love you, I do so absolutely. I do not need to question why, I just do. And not anyone, not even Gadget is going to take that away of me from you. But when you start to question and doubt everything you thought were absolutes, then you start to get trouble.", Fernando says.

"I just want to know if you were a willing participant or were you forced into doing something you did not want to do.", Tammy says.

"No guy would pass up the offer of free sex, Tammy. Not even I, but until then, I wanted to be left alone. Gadget pushed herself on me to where I had little choice but to accept, but Tammy- I did not have sex with her. I don't know what the others had told you, but we did nothing in those terms.", Fernando says.

"What about everything else leading up to sex- you know- foreplay?", Tammy asks.

"We did not do much of that if you can call a single kiss that.", Fernando answers.

"Then you kissed her?", Tammy asks.

"That was as far as it went.", Fernando answers.

"Would it went further?", Tammy asks.

"Probably not.", Fernando answers.

"Would you have if she offered?", Tammy asks.

"She was offering, Tammy. I did not take it.", Fernando answers.

"Then...", Tammy says.

"Look, Tammy- when we get married, I would not allow myself to have any physical contact with any other female for as long as we are married.", Fernando says.

"What about before?", Tammy asks.

"That's only about a week.", Fernando answers.

"And, are you going to go after any female to get your jollies off with?", Tammy asks.

"As long as you are that female I'm getting my jollies off with. Nobody else need to apply.", Fernando answers.

"Then, I do not want you to have any physical contact with other females, ever.", Tammy says.

"That is not going to easy, considering some of them are the huggy-feely type.", Fernando says.

"Hugging is allowed, but no kissing, no touching, and nothing more advanced than that.", Tammy says.

"And if they strut around in their underwear in front of me?", Fernando asks.

"No touching, not even hugging then. You can't even look at them.", Tammy answers.

"But...", Fernando says.

"You want to look at somebody in her underwear- you got me.", Tammy says.

"Hmmm...", Fernando says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Look Tammy, All I can say is that I will do my best for you in loving you and not hurting you. But there will be things that I have to do for this job that may break what ever promises I make to you, and I am sure that the SWA is going to try to make you do the same. The important thing is that we have each other, we love each other and that we are honest with each other about what happens.", Fernando answers.

"You want a way out of this, don't you.", Tammy says.

"If you think I am, then you can leave.", Fernando says.

"I'm not leaving.", Tammy says.

"And why not?", Fernando asks.

"Because I love you. But I don't understand why is it that I do or why does it hurt when I think you are cheating with others behind my back?", Tammy asks.

"Love hurts when you start to believe that you are being betrayed. But I would never cheat behind your back, nor in front of it. And if the agency forces me to take a mission where I have to seduce a woman during a mission, I will do my best to keep it to a minimum and only seduce her heart and mind and not her body. I would understand if the SWA had forced you to do the same. This is not an easy job that we do, Tammy. It forces us to go beyond our personal beliefs in what is right for what they want done.", Fernando answers.

Fernando places his glasses on the night stand before reaching over and taking a bottle of aspirin that he has laying there. He then fills a glass of water that was there from a nearby pitcher of water, swallowing the water with the aspirins.

"Ugh...", Fernando says.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Its not fresh.", Fernando answers.

"Oh... I'll take care of that then.", Tammy says. She starts to get up and reach for the pitcher

"No, it can be done later. Right now, I just need a nap to deal with this headache. Maybe have lunch later.", Fernando says, taking her hand and pulling it towards him.

"OK, uhm anything else? Want to be left alone? I'll make sure you will be left undisturbed.", Tammy asks.

"I would like for you to strut around in your underwear, but you don't have too if you don't want too.", Fernando answers.

Tammy takes her hands and starts unbuttoning her shirt, but Fernando stops her on her third button, midway down on her cleavage.

"I was just joking.", Fernando says.

"Oh...", Tammy says.

"Look-this headache is getting worse. As much as I would love you for you to do what I ask, I would be distracted from the pain, and I would not want you to feel rejected. You're beautiful Tammy, in ways I cannot explain, but I would not want you to feel bad because I'm not up to being interested in you.", Fernando says.

Fernando crawls over and around Tammy to his spot on the bed. He then takes another pillow to cover his eyes with it.

"Good night little one.", Fernando says.

Tammy leans over him until they were nose to nose.

"I'm not that little.", Tammy says.

"You are to me.", Fernando says.

"HMPH...", Tammy says.

Then she kisses him on the lips before getting off the bed and walks out of the room. Quietly she closes the door behind her and starts walking to the stairs, but finds Gadget just a couple of feet away.

"How long you been there?", Tammy asks.

"The whole time since I hear Fernando walk into the room.", Gadget answers.

"So you were listening in on us the whole time?", Tammy asks.

"So what if I were. You need to know something about him.", Gadget answers.

"I don't want to hear it. Not from you.", Tammy says.

"The reason why he gets those headaches is because he time traveled from the future to alter the past. The bigger the headaches, the larger the alterations. I noticed that he has been getting lots of headaches lately, so he must be making slight changes to make sure that this mission ends without problem for all of us.", Gadget says.

"I said I did not want to hear it.", Tammy says.

"The worse the headaches, the larger the alterations. Maybe one of us got killed and he just saved us, we will never know, but he does. Maybe that one who gets killed is you?", Gadget asks.

"I said I did not... What? Me?", Tammy asks.

"You told me earlier that the SWA wanted you dead. Maybe he saved your life once again. We will never know, but he does. And those conflicts of memories in his head is what gives him the headaches.", Gadget answers.

"But how can he? I mean, he was always with somebody so he could not have time traveled without anyone seeing him.", Tammy asks.

"I cannot explain it, but it's the only thing that would answer the questions.", Gadget answers.

"Well maybe he did have sex with you when you tried to seduce him and you got pregnant, and somehow traveled through time to stop that from happening- haven't you thought of that maybe?", Tammy asks.

"Uhm...", Gadget answers.

"Look, he's not feeling well, and I'm going to make sure that he gets the peace and quiet he needs to feel better with. Now lets go and do something that won't bother him or get in his way.", Tammy says, grabbing Gadget's wrist and taking her to the stairs. 


	153. Chapter 152

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 152: The Men - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>Tammy gathers the girls of the SWA after lunch and they all go to the bridal shop in Rome for a second fitting of the wedding apparel they would wear as flower girls and bridesmaids. Rose did not want to go at first but was persuaded by the others. Though the second fitting would only take a few minutes to do per girl, they decided to go on a shopping spree afterwards. This was to plan Tammy's Bridal shower and bachelorette party in secret while some distracted Tammy in fitting various frilly things that she did not liked.<p>

Fernando wakes up some two hours later, only finding the guys staying behind. He goes to the BBQ Grill and puts on some meat that was still on the uneaten pile to warm it up. Hillshire was there along with Jean, who both arrived earlier in the day. Marco was also there along with Alex II, Agent 47, Charles and Hondo. They were there with stuffed bellies, dirty plates and empty wine or beer bottles, sharing adventure stories of their past conquests.

Fernando reaches into his pocket and hands out business cards of the Men's Bridal store for Hillshire and Jean and tells them to get fitted for a tux, and that everything is already paid for. They both wanted to complain, but upon hearing that everything is already paid for, they could not complain. Marco tries to push Fernando instating if he had has such conquests with Tammy, and much to Fernando's anger, was denied of the request.

"Well, maybe she conquered you.", Marco says.

"If I was not so tired, I'd make you eat those words. Just because you may have with Priscilla and Ferro, does not make Tammy a sex starved slut like the others.", Fernando says.

"You calling Ferro and Priscilla sluts?", Jean asks.

"Did I say they were?", Fernando asks.

"But you are implying that Tammy is not and that they might be.", Jean answers.

"Wrong. I said If They Have Slept with Marco, That Tammy Is Not To Be Compared With them or any other. Now I only implied that they may have slept with Marco, but that is his business, but weren't it you guys saying that you all have had a chance with them? I'm not calling them sluts, but they should have a better choice in men.", Fernando explains.

"And like you're any better...", Jean answers, getting up in a fighting posture with his fists up in the air.

"At least I got something you will never have- Tammy...", Fernando says.

The other guys go 'OOOOOOooooooo...' for a longer than necessary time. Even Charles and Alex II go 'OOOOOOooooooo...', even though they disliked in hearing those words coming from Fernando. Perhaps in this case it is the lesser of two evils. Jean, being made into a fool, puts his fists down onto the table. Marco puts his arm around him.

"Face it Jean, you can't win every fight.", Marco says.

"I'll get my chance with him one day.", Jean says.

"You name the time, place and date- but after the wedding. I don't want to break Tammy's heart by being in jail on our wedding day for beating you up.", Fernando says.

"Oh you won't beat me up.", Jean says.

"Keep dreaming.", Fernando says.

"I'm not dreaming...", Jean says.

"Jean, how many beers or glasses of wine you had?", Fernando asks.

"4.", Jean answers.

"Then sit down and enjoy your drunkenness.", Fernando says.

"That's the smartest thing you have said all day... And people say you're dumb.", Jean says.

"As long as they say it out of respect, I don't care what they say.", Fernando says.

Alex II walks over to the grill and leans over to Fernando as he takes the meat off the grill and on to a plate.

"You better not be doing Tammy before the wedding.", Alex II says.

"Had it your way I would not be doing her when we do get married. Look Alex, she may be your cousin and all, but what Tammy does with me in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. And if you have questions of her virginity, you should be asking her and not me. As far as I am concerned, I have not disrespected her in that way, but I don't know who else might have, and its not my business to know unless Tammy wants me to know.", Fernando says.

"I'll ask her when she returns.", Alex II says.

"Don't be surprised if she slaps you for asking.", Fernando says.

"And why would she slap me?", Alex II asks.

"You don't question a girl's virtue, that's why.", Fernando answers.

After a brief bit of silence, Alex II walks away. Fernando goes over to the bench table and sits down to have his lunch.

"So, what's the plan for today?", Marco asks.

"There is none, though you should take Jean and Hillshire to get themselves measured.", Fernando answers.

"What about me?", Alex II asks.

"You talk to Tammy about that. I'm just paying for those who she had approved.", Fernando answers.

"Approved? I'm her cousin!", Alex II asks.

"And? As far as I know, you're just a wedding guest.", Fernando asks.

"I don't believe it.", Alex II answers.

"Believe on what you want to believe.", Fernando says.

"I'm sure if Tammy won't approve you, the groom can have his people on it.", Charles says.

"All I have is one- and that's my best man and shotgun holder- Hondo, and my guest list is already full with my friends who you don't want to mess with.", Fernando says.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a dragon.", Charles asks.

"And they are dragon slayers. I want no trouble, and they promised me that they won't start anything unless provoked. So lets leave it at that.", Fernando answers.

Charles' eyes grew wide open.

"You don't know who are the people I have dealt with in my time. So lets leave it at that.", Fernando says.

"You are a squirrel of many talents.", Marco says.

"I'm a flying squirrel of many talents and taken opportunities. Lets get the species right. Hmmm... Who did the steak?", Fernando asks.

"I did, with help from Charles.", Marco answers.

"I see. Not bad.", Fernando says.

"Not bad?", Marco asks.

"I've had better, but this ranks up there in the top 20 steaks I ever had.", Fernando answers.

"Top 20? Gee thanks.", Marco asks.

"Like I said- I had better. This does rank high up in my list.", Fernando answers.

"I've also had better, but it was good.", Hondo says.

"See?", Fernando asks.

"As if you American know better.", Marco answers.

"Actually, we got better cows. The meat makes all the difference.", Fernando says.

"Why you...", Marco says.

Fernando goes to the grill and puts another slab of meat on the grill to warm up.

"I also prefer them to be as raw as possible. These steaks are well done. Minus points for that!", Fernando says.

"You like raw meat?", Alex II asks.

"I said as raw as possible. Just lightly grilled on both sides.", Fernando answers.

"That's not good for you.", Alex II says.

"How so?", Fernando asks.

"You got parasites, germs, and hormones in the meat.", Alex II answers.

"That's why I said lightly grilled, as to kill or destroy those things, but still have the meat tender. Also, raw meat breaks down in your body easier and facilitates healing faster.", Fernando explains.

"All I know is that it tastes better. You can tell on what side of the mountain the cow grazed on.", Hondo adds.

"Are we going to continue this talk about heifers or about who's doing who?", Hillshire asks.

"You into gossip?", Fernando asks.

"I'm just saying- no more subject switching.", Hillshire answers.

"I already said what I had to say about Tammy.", Fernando says.

"Then what about you and Gadget?", Charles asks.

"What about us?", Fernando asks.

"I heard that you two may have had an affair.", Charles answers.

"First of all, nothing happened. Second of all, if any thing did happen, that is between her and I.", Fernando says.

"Well, according to my wife Widget, she overheard Gadget and Tammy fighting over you, and that you were doing Gadget lovely.", Charles says.

"Wait until Chip hears about that!", Alex II says.

"Who's Chip?", Hillshire asks.

"Gadget's husband.", Alex II answers.

"With a name like Chip, he must be some steroid laden small brains muscle body builder... Man, you're in trouble.", Marco says.

"Chip's a wimp... but you got the small brain part right.", Fernando says.

"Nothing happened between him and Gadget. Rose and I were there.", Hondo says.

"According to Widget...", Charles says.

"According to history, Widget always did things to cause harm to Gadget and to her friends. Frankly, I don't care if she is a born again Christian, I don't care if Widget and Gadget make up, I just don't like rumors and lies being spread about who ever I am sharing my bed with.", Fernando says.

"Then prove to me that you and Gadget did nothing.", Alex II says.

"We were there, nothing happened.", Hondo says.

"How about you ask Gadget, in front of Tammy.", Fernando says.

"Widget has no reason to lie to me.", Charles says.

"You want a lie- Yeah- I did Gadget, and she came back for more, and when Tammy leaves tomarrow, I'll be doing Gadget all day long... Is that what you want to hear- there, I have said it. Now shut the fuck up, you're all like gossipy old ladies who have nothing better to do but snoop on neighbors and snitch on friends.", Fernando says.

"Jeesh- that was uncalled for!", Hondo says.

"Was it? I swear, you want to hear gossip like gossipy old ladies who have nothing better to do but snoop on neighbors and snitch on friends.", Fernando says again.

"You are one sick bastard.", Charles answers.

"You have to be sick to work in this job... I'm sure that Alex II as a few secrets that he does not want the world to know.", Fernando says.

Alex II tries to hide himself, as he remembers what happened between Bianca and him. Fernando picks up the steak with the BBQ Fork and holds it out to the others.

"And I'm sure that the others also have something to hide. But I'm not here to prove myself as the one swinging the biggest sausage in between my legs. I am here to do a job which a friend called saying she needed help in. And in that we fell in love and if god allows it, I am going to marry her, because we want too and not because we have to. What happened between Gadget and I are things that happens between friends who happen to be sexually gender opposite. Understand that, please!", Fernando says.

Fernando puts the steak on his plate, and takes it back to the bench table.

"I swear, you people act like preteen boys looking at a nudie magazine and getting interested in girls for the first time.", Fernando says. he begins to eat his second steak.

"Well, lets go guys. We need to get fitted.", Marco says.

Jean and Hillshire go with Marco to the bridal shop to be measured for their tuxedoes. Charles begins to clean up the table of the items left behind by the others. Alex II helps. The rest of the meal is picked up and taken to the refrigerator. As soon as Fernando finishes his meal, he dumps his trash into the trash can and ties up the trash bag inside. He then goes to the grill and starts scraping it with the metal wire brush. Hondo cleans up the rest of the table, needing to reopen the trash bag to dump the garbage inside. He sits at the seat closest to the grill, watching Fernando cleaning it.

"Nice save there.", Hondo says.

"Nothing nice about it.", Fernando says.

"Let me ask, how do you know that you are right for Tammy?", Hondo asks.

"I don't. When I go into a relationship, I try to do things for her to make her happy. I can't be right for her all the time, I have to be right for me, but all I can do is to make her happy.", Fernando answers.

"OK. What about her being right for you?", Hondo asks.

"Why 20 questions?", Fernando asks.

"I just want to know, just for me, how can you tell that she is in love with you and not a mission crush?", Hondo asks.

"She has told me things and that she has had some feeling from the first mission in reunifying her with Bink, but because- you know, we got separated, she had to put those feelings aside and live her life accordingly with the SWA.", Fernando answers.

"She had feelings for you from the first mission?", Hondo asks.

"So she tells me. The question is, was it a mission crush then? But if it were, how could it have lasted so long? They usually don't.", Fernando asks.

"And what about you?", Hondo asks.

"Hondo, let me explain it like if I was a dog. Throw the dog a bone, well, you know, dog pounces on bone and devours it. OK? I don't have many relationships, because I find most females to be high in costs and maintenance. I'm not going to be a sugar daddy for some hoe when I can get better elsewhere. And in taking away the dog from the bone, I am not interested in one night stands or bodily fluid sharing with somebody who might turn on me. Tammy is one of those girls, at least to me, that won't turn on me because she already has embedded feeling for me from long ago. And I don't want Tammy for the free sex or watching her strut around in her underwear in my presence, but I want her for her, she understand that I have certain issues and problems I have to deal on my own. She wants to help, and she will if she can, but how can I say this Hondo? One and one don't make two, it makes one; her and I do not make two people in a relationship, we make a couple in a relationship. Understand the difference?", Fernando explains.

"All that is too philosophical for me.", Hondo answers, scratching his head under his hat.

"Its an issue of being compatible.", Fernando says.

"Then what about you, and you know?", Hondo asks.

"I don't know- Who?", Fernando asks.

"I talking about a certain blonde haired green leaf dress wearing fairy.", Hondo answers.

"You mean Tinkerbell?", Fernando asks.

"SSSHHHHHHH! I don't want her to come flying around here by mentioning her name!", Hondo answers.

"She won't come... All that is a myth. Anyways, what about her?", Fernando asks.

"Don't you have a bedroom relationship with her?", Hondo asks.

"As far as the rumors goes-yes. But seriously Hondo, nothing happens between us. I spent most of our time holding her as she spends most of the time crying, because Mr. Pan is abusive to her and only cares about her fairy dust.", Fernando answers.

"That's it?", Hondo asks.

"She cries herself to sleep sometimes, and that is as far as it goes between us. Besides, Fairy Law said that if she falls into a physical relationship with somebody, she loses her wings, her magic, and being an immortal fairy and must marry the one she is having the relationship with. I don't want her to lose all that for me. Queen Fairy Mab has already explained it to me, and I have explained what happened to her under magic lie detection.", Fernando answers.

"Peter Pan is abusive to Tinkerbell?", Hondo asks.

"He's addicted to her fairy dust. At times she as come to me with her wings dislocated and broken, dress torn and dirty, and bruises all over her tiny body because he grabs her so hard that he causes her pain. Then there is the incesessive shaking of her to get the fairy dust from her.", Fernando answers.

"Whoa... Sounds to me like that Mr. Pan is some sort of a scumbag loser. But, wait, what about how she feels about you and Tammy.", Hondo says.

"We have an understanding. And she knows that we are getting married, and is happy for us. But Tammy knows that Tinkerbell is a friend in constant need of help, so I'll be allowed to do what I can for her.", Fernando says.

"You're one lucky dog.", Hondo says.

"I'm lucky if you're throwing me a bone.", Fernando says.

"Sorry, not even a doggie treat on this end.", Hondo says.

"Eh... So be it. Damn, I hate days like this?", Fernando asks.

"What you mean?", Hondo asks.

"Nothing to do, waiting for others to do a certain job to be done, and waiting for that job to be done.", Fernando answers.

"You mean...?", Hondo asks.

"Bombing of the Drug Runner's secret roads. Yeah... just have to wait for that to get done. Until then- nothing to do.", Fernando answers.

"Well, I got my truck to finish up.", Hondo says.

"You still rebuilding that engine?", Fernando asks.

"Yeah, it starte out as a tune up. Now I'm bullet proofing and blueprinting the engine.", Hondo answers.

"I'm not surprised that you magna-fluxed the engine block.", Fernando says.

"If I knew how, I would have.", Hondo says.

"Maybe I should not open my big mouth.", Fernando says.

"Why, you know something I need to know?", Hondo asks.

"Well, if you are bulletproofing and blueprinting the engine, it should be fine. I would add a hi-flow oil pump and dual filters.", Fernando answers.

"Have those already installed a longtime ago.", Hondo says.

"Well, that would be all I would say.", Fernando says.

"Sounds to me like you're holding out.", Hondo says.

"I drive that stupid Porsche. Yeah I have her right at the edge where I can get all power and performance but shitty reliability or get great reliability and shitty power and performance. As it, if I don't pay her some attention once a month, she will bite me on the ass. So after the honeymoon, I got to give her a tune up and check her tolerances.", Fernando says.

"My truck is the same way.", Hondo says.

"Then you know what I go through. Only thing is, well, at least in the states, Ford Truck parts are standard everywhere. Porsche parts are available but expensive. You're lucky that we have parts in store here. How long you think its going to take you to get it done.", Fernando says.

"4 hours if I had help.", Hondo says.

"Is that a hint?", Fernando asks.

"I'm just saying.", Hondo answers.

"Alright... Give me an hour...", Fernando says.

"An hour?", Hondo asks.

"I've been having a headache all day long. Maybe two more aspirins and a short nap, I'll change into a mechanics overalls, and we'll get your truck running. You should rest up too.", Fernando answers.

"Rest up? What for?", Hondo asks.

"How much food and drink you got in your belly?", Fernando asks.

"Hmmm...", Hondo answers.

"If you have to think about it, you need to rest up. I'll see you in about an hour.", Fernando says.

"I'll see you then.", Hondo says.

Fernando gets up and walks back to the house. Hondo sits at the bench, watching him walk to the house. Hondo gets up when Fernando enters the house, and walks to the truck. Opening the hood, he pulls out a rag he had inside and wipes his hands with it. He then pulls out some wrenches from inside the engine compartment and starts working on the engine once again. Just as he has stated, a little more than an hour later, Fernando comes out of the house in his mechanics overalls, and looks over what has been done.

"You're almost done.", Fernando says.

"I wish.", Hondo says.

"What is there left to do? Tighten things up to tolerances, put the vavle covers back on, slide the engine back onto the transmission, reconnect the electrical, so on and so on...", Fernando asks.

"Got to replace the filters on all ends, check the seals, do a compression run, retorque everything...", Hondo answers.

"All that is minor stuff. You got the main and cam bearing in place, everything seems to turn smoothly, oil pan is in place, nothing much here is left to do. Give me a half inch open end. Let see what can be done here.", Fernando says.

After another couple of hours of work, the truck is finished. Hondo cranks over the engine as Fernando puts away the tools. It runs smoother than expected. They both shake hands on a work well done. Hondo cleans up the work area, leaving the truck idle. Fernando gets some Goop Hand Cleaner, and starts to use the gelled substance to clean his hands with, taking out the oil, grease and grime before paper towel drying them. Hondo does the same when he finishes cleaning up the area. 


	154. Chapter 153

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 153: Mission Date With Tammy - Eight Days Before The Wedding<p>

The rest of the day is spent watching TV and sending Charles and Alex II to the store to get something for dinner. The girls return before the guys do, while Fernando and Hondo were in the garage putting away their tools and cleaning up, all with shopping bags of their own filled with assorted stuff. Tammy was happy to return from the ordeal. Sometimes when several ladies go out shopping as a group, it becomes a mission of survival with the one with the most money and the best deals as the clear winner. Being dragged into it, Tammy was not too happy in doing this. But she was 'home' now, and it was time to put away the things she had bought along with the things Bink had to buy. This only took just a few minutes for her to do. When done, she tells Bink to spend the rest of the day with Angelica- if she was around. If not, to go watch TV or read a book to keep herself occupied during the time. Bink leaves to do as she was told.

Tammy notices that Fernando has put his clothes on the table in his room, thinking to herself, "I hope he is not a slob... I am not going to be picking up after him.", but she does anyway, putting his clothes away before stepping out to the bathroom. Fernando and Hondo finish putting away the tools in the basement and cleaning up the mess they created. They then go upstairs, where they noticed that the girls had returns from their trip, and continue to go to their prospective rooms to change.

Fernando starts to take off his mechanics overalls, then noticing that his clothes were gone when he went to reach for them. Tammy walks in a couple of seconds later, seeing Fernando in his underwear, looking at the empty table. She does not see the overalls crumpled up about his ankles.

"Don't tell me you were playing Captain Underpants.", Tammy says.

"Funny. Very funny. I was helping Hondo with his truck. Now where are my clothes?", Fernando, kicking up the overalls, catching them and folding them up, asks.

"I had to put them away because you left them on the table.", Tammy answers.

"And that is where they should have stayed because I was going to put them on again.", Fernando says.

Tammy goes into the closet and pulls them out, putting them on the table. Fernando puts the folded overalls on the back of the seat, where Tammy reaches for them. Fernando takes her hand to stop her from taking them.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"Don't.", Fernando answers.

"Why not?", Tammy asks.

"Though they are folded so one would not get their hand dirty handling them, they are covered in dirt, oil and grime.", Fernando answers.

"Then I'll just take them to the laundry room.", Tammy says.

"I'll do that. Look, I don't want you to be waiting on me hand and foot. I don't want you to be my housekeeping slave. I want you to be a wife, the best wife you can be.", Fernando says.

"And I would do that for you...", Tammy says.

"Look, you have your career and your life to live and all that. You don't have to sacrifice everything for me. OK? Don't be my slave and do things I'm supposed to do.", Fernando asks.

"But what is a housewife supposed to do?", Tammy asks.

"No, you are my wife to be. Again, a woman with a career and an education which are not going to be wasted in taking care of me and a home. We do that together. Understand that Tammy.", Fernando answers.

"You know that goes against years of mom telling me how I'm supposed to do things in being a housewife and all and be in charge of the house.", Tammy says.

"That's because you mom raised you and Bink alone. I bet she also said things about making lots of grand kids for her, and be good to your husband.", Fernando says.

"Yeah...", Tammy replies.

"I want those things to a certain extent too. The extent being that the things we do are to be shared responsibilities, and they get done when we can get them done. We do things together so we don't get mad when things don't get done. OK?", Fernando explains.

"OK...", Tammy answers.

"But...", Fernando says.

"What else is a housewife to do?", Tammy asks.

"If you have not figured that out yet, I'm sure Bink can give you pointers on where to start.", Fernando answers.

"What do you mean by that?", Tammy asks.

"She seems to know about certain squirrel mating rituals that she has accused me of doing to you. Since she knows, you can ask her on how to start. Besides, Bink is what 10? How does she know about squirrel mating stuff?", Fernando asks.

"Bink's 13, and I explained it to her, filling in the gaps that mom left behind, probably because she could not finish it. Besides, I don't have to ask her but it seems that is all you have on your mind.", Tammy answers.

"What do you think married couples do? Watch reruns of the super bowl? Whether you know it or not, having a healthy sex life is important to a person.", Fernando asks.

"But it can't be that's the only thing that married couples do!", Tammy answers.

"No, there is a life to live. Things to do, a job to work, kids to take care of, responsibilities and other things. But when all is said and done, when the mood and moment is right, there is only one thing to do. Besides, making love to the one you love should be a 24 hour thing, and I don't mean having sex all the time.", Fernando says.

Tammy just sighs. Fernando takes her by the waist, drawing her next to him and kisses her on the forehead. Then he lets her go.

"Just like that.", Fernando says.

"Just like that?", Tammy asks.

"To love, honor and cherish.", Fernando answers.

"Easy for you to say, my vows say to love, honor and obey.", Tammy says.

"I'm not holding you to absolute adherence to obeying me. If I were, I would have you as the SWA offered...*", Fernando says.

Tammy slaps Fernando.

"I'm not going to be some conditioned wifey-girl-toy for some guy to be manhandling me all the time!", Tammy says.

Fernando gathers his clothes from the table and puts them on the bed.

"That's what was the offer. I am not going to argue except on your behalf on that. Besides- I would not want you if you did not want me.", Fernando says.

"So is that it?", Tammy asks.

"What is it?", Fernando asks.

"What if I did not pour out my emotions to you, that we would not be a couple?", Tammy asks.

"Why should I chase you? Face it Tammy-I'm twice your age and if I did you would probably think that I'm some kind of perv or something.", Fernando asks.

"But with me going to you first, its OK for the perv to go after the girl because she consented?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy- what's going on?", Fernando asks.

"What-I can't question what is going on?", Tammy asks.

"You have that right.", Fernando answers.

"So why are you questioning me about questioning everything?", Tammy asks.

"Because Tammy- When you go up on that Altar and say 'I do', there is no turning back, and you can't question the relationship anymore.", Fernando answers.

"I can still divorce you.", Tammy says.

"I don't believe in divorces, and I will remain true to my faith in that.", Fernando says.

"We will see about that.", Tammy says.

"Then Tammy, give me the ring.", Fernando says.

"Why?", Tammy asks.

"Because if you are going to be like this, then I don't want you around. Its that simple.", Fernando answers.

"Be like what?", Tammy asks.

"Arrogant, cruel, vicious, mean... Its like you are a totally different person.", Fernando answers.

"Maybe I am. Or maybe I was led to some insight while I was away.", Tammy says.

"Then maybe, I have the right to do this.", Fernando says, grabbing her hand, and pressing on the carpal tendons to make the finger go limp from the tight fist she had them in and starts removing the ring. He triess to take off ring off her finger, finding it difficult to do so but he has it at the first joint from the knuckle. Tammy puts her other hand over his.

"Don't, please.", Tammy says.

"And why not?", Fernando asks.

"Because, I still want to marry you.", Tammy answers.

"Then what is with all this grief?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know. I have been holding back on a lot of things and sometimes it comes out.", Tammy answers.

"It is not necessary to hold back on me. In fact if we are to work as a couple, we can't.", Fernando says.

"Then what do you propose that we do?", Tammy asks.

"There is nothing we can do but wait and see what is happening and take action if it goes against us. Until then, nothing.", Fernando answers.

"Nothing?", Tammy asks.

"You can strip and strut around in your underwear while I rest up and afterwards we can go to a dinner in Rome or someplace else.", Fernando answers.

"That is all you ever think about?", Tammy asks.

"Hmmm... Sexy dirty thoughts, sleeping and food? Sounds about right.", Fernando thinks out loud.

"You're incorrigible. I hope you know that.", Tammy answers.

"So I am.", Fernando says. He gets onto the bed and start putting on his pants and shirt again, before laying down on the bed. Tammy sits on the bed and leans over to him.

"Tired already?", Tammy asks.

"Yeah, I am.", Fernando answers.

"What about our dinner date that you promised?", Tammy asks.

"I did not promised a dinner date, but that will be much later in the day. Right now, I just want to rest.", Fernando answers.

"You OK?", Tammy asks.

"Why you ask?", Fernando asks.

"Lately, you have been tired lately. Taking naps, or sleeping away half the day. You sick or something?", Tammy asks.

"No. Its that with nothing to do, I just want to catch up on some rest. That's all.", Fernando answers.

"You sure?", Tammy asks.

"Why? Want to know that you aint marrying some sick husband dying from some rare disease with no name or cure? Well, I'm not, at least that I know off.", Fernando asks.

"Well, after we get married, I'm sending you to get a complete check up!", Tammy answers.

"Like hell you are! Jeesus, I swear!", Fernando says.

"Then tell me the truth, you got something that I should be worried about?", Tammy asks.

"Like what?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know- R/SIV, R/S-AIDS, Hep, TB, Fleas?", Tammy asks.

"I'm clean... And if I had fleas, you would have them too!", Fernando answers.

"You can never be too careful, you know.", Tammy says.

"Look, I'm clean. You can ask my daughter since she's one of the few that I will trust in my health care... Or sticking that stupid needle in me.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... I'll ask her alright.", Tammy says.

Fernando stretches and yawns. Then he puts an arm around her.

"Look. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap for a while. You can join me if you want.", Fernando says.

"There is too much to do around the house.", Tammy says.

"Like what?", Fernando asks.

"Cleaning. I don't know about you, but some of these people are slobs!", Tammy answers.

"Then remind them that they are responsible in keeping the place neat during their stay. You don't have to clean up after them!", Fernando says.

"And what about...", Tammy says.

Fernando flings her over to the other side of the bed and pins her lightly against it.

"Stop making excuses. OK? You just do what you got to do and nothing more. I'm not asking for miracles from you, just be the lovely happy squirrelette that you can be for me.", Fernando explains.

"Hmmmm...", Tammy answers.

"Is that a yes or a no?", Fernando asks.

"Hmmmmmm...", Tammy answers.

"I don't speak Hmmmm... Yes or no?", Fernando asks.

"OK, I'll try.", Tammy answers.

"Good... Beddy bye... Unless...", Fernando says.

"Unless, what?", Tammy asks.

"Unless you have something else in mind.", Fernando answers.

"Well...", Tammy says.

Fernando kisses Tammy on the nose playfully, then turns over onto his side of the bed and stuffs one of the other pillows over his head.

"Good night Tammy!", Fernando says.

Fernando goes to sleep, despite Tammy's protests. Tammy then sits up and checks on him.

"How does he do that?", Tammy asks to herself.

She then slowly gets off the bed and finishes off tidying up the room, taking his overalls to the laundry room.

The rest of the day goes uneventful, even when the guys return from their trip, and the cyborg count more than triples. The rest of the day drags on, and perhaps Fernando has the right idea in sleeping it away. Several hours had past when he wakes up.

Tammy had already started to get ready for the dinner date, meanwhile Alex and Charles were trying out their best at a gourmet dinner starting with Rack of Lamb with assorted steamed vegetables, a beef soup from the left over meat from lunch and the assorted vegetables- turned out to be good, and prime rib with pasta aldente and assorted toppings of Tomato or Alfred Cheese; all served with wine or grape drink. Fernando washes up and got dressed for his dinner date with Tammy. She walks into the room in a long navy blue with gold trim strapless evening gown, pirouetting around for it to fill out in front of him as he puts on his tie.

"What do you think?", Tammy asks.

"Well, its nice.", Fernando answers.

"You don't like it?", Tammy asks.

"I am not the one who is to like it or not. Its you who are wearing it. It does compliment my suit nicely though.", Fernando answers.

"Hmph...", Tammy says.

"I'm not dressed to impress anyone but you, and you alone. You don't have to dress to impress, even for me, but if we are to go out together whether a date or on a mission, we should match to some degree this way when people see us, they would say, 'Whoa- look at those two.'", Fernando says.

"Why do you have to make it so difficult?", Tammy asks.

"I'm not making it difficult, I'm just being me. And I'm just stating the obvious.", Fernando answers.

"I just wanted to know if you liked it or not. I swear- why do you make it so difficult at times?", Tammy asks.

"Look Tammy, anything you wear, I'll like. I'm not here to tell you how to dress yourself, even for special occasions and stuff like that- you should be able to do that on your own. But you do look great, and you should be able to know that on your own without me telling you.", Fernando answers, walking up to her and holds her.

"That's too little too late.", Tammy says, trying to push him away.

Fernando continues to hold her tighter and then slowly plants a kiss on her lips. After a while, Tammy stops resisting and allows it to happen for the moment that it lasts.

"Better?", Fernando asks.

"Now you got my lipstick on your lips.", Tammy answers, taking his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his lips with it.

"It was worth it. We should be going before they give away our reservations.", Fernando says, taking the handkerchief from her and finishes wiping his lips with it.

"But I got to put on my lipstick on again, no thanks to you.", Tammy says.

Fernando put his hand to the small of her back to bring her closer to him but stops.

"Where's your gun?", Fernando asks.

"Don't need it.", Tammy answers.

Fernando steps away from her to the small gun locker he had in the room.

"Look Tammy. We can't let down our guard even when we are off mission. We make a lot of enemies, enemies that want us dead. And in that we have to defend ourselves from.", Fernando says, as he opens the gun locker and takes out her gun inside a clip-on holster.

"I don't want to wear that thing.", Tammy says.

"Its not that you want, Tammy. If we were to get into a situation, I need you to be able to get yourself out of it in case I'm not able too!", Fernando says.

"I'm still not wearing that thing...", Tammy says.

"And I'm not going to marry a dead Tammy...", Fernando says.

Tammy does not know how to respond to that, and thus remains silent. Fernando reaches behind her tail, finding the strapless dress to have a low cut back, and clips the gun to it. Stunned but not frozen, Tammy reaches behind and takes the gun and holster out, putting it into her purse. Fernando starts to leave the room.

"I'll have the Porsche out in the front. Don't have me wait too long.", Fernando says.

Fernando leaves the room. Tammy walks over to the mirror on the dresser and reapplies on her make up while he was gone. As she stepped out of the room, she was tempted on dumping the gun onto the bed, but doesn't. She locks the room behind her before leaving for their date.

Though the drive to Rome was short, Tammy had her hand and forearm on his lap, wanting to hold his hand as he drove. Fernando needs both hands to drive and could not give Tammy her request. Soon they were at the restaurant where they had a three course meal. Afterwards it was a night at the theater before crashing some private party at some dance club. They did not return home until almost until dawn, much to the disapproval of much of those who were at the hide-away.

For the final time, coordinates were evaluated and reevaluated before put into computers and weapons guidance systems before being launched. The latest of satellite intel shows activity in the areas targeted as suspect, meanwhile references for non-target civilian items were earmarked for avoidance. At 3 AM, the guns of the USS Texas, USS Jacinto, and the USS Winston S. Churchill began firing. At 3:05 AM, it began to rain death and terror from the skies along the Italian/Slovenian border. No target was missed, no survivors were allowed to remain. It was a fast and swift strike lasting several minutes, like a sudden storm unleashed from the clouds above. With their aim true, a passing EuroAir Airbus 380 was missed in the barrage of hailing explosive shells.

A second round of satellite intel was immediately gathered and gone over by the commanding staff of the battle ships. With targets destruction confirmed, communiqués went out to Naval Officer Rose, and to various agency heads with verification of the intended targets destroyed. Rose receives her orders to return to her ship without delay.

With everyone awake at the early morning hours, except for the cyborgs, work started earlier than expected as the coffee pot was put to brew. Network access immediately brought the communiqués into view, stating target destruction confirmed. Other communiqués starts to come in, some of congratulations, others of questioning the orders given. One from SWA Section One stating the verification of an LSD trucks they were following was destroyed.

Other than the clean up, for all intents and purposes, Tammy's mission was over.


	155. Chapter 154

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 154: Mission Clean Up Date - Seven Days Before The Wedding<p>Fernando and Tammy sleep through most of the day, leaving Marco to take care of Bink while the SWA, CIA and USA Naval Officers receive verification of their work and further instructions to 'return home.' What further complicated things is an UN Inquiry to the attack, and what were the intended targets. They would be given all the detailed intel to satisfy their questions, but the hassle to go through such an inquiry was not worth the time being spent on it. At least for now, there was a small celebration of sorts at Fernando's CIA safe house as more news of their success continues to flow in from restricts channels.<p>

Unfortunately, this celebration left two very uncomfortable with themselves, as noted by their actions during the day. As such, Priscilla tries to intervene, despite being told not too by the others. She starts with Hondo who was sitting at one of the single chairs of the living room, furthest from everyone.

"Why in this time of celebration are you not happy of the results.", Priscilla says.

"I don't know who you are Miss, but out of all due respect, I would like to be left alone.", Hondo says.

"As soon as I get some answers and help you out, then I will leave.", Priscilla says.

"With all due respect, I want to be left alone.", Hondo says.

"It has something to do with Rose, isn't it? A couple of weeks ago you two were a couple, and then you two were not. Not to worry, this Angel of Love can set things right.", Priscilla says.

Hondo gets up and looks at her and almost begins yelling at her, "Can it Miss! I don't want no one interfere with my relationships, nor would I want anyone to go to Rose and start shit with her. We're just friends, lets leave it at that."

Hondo walks out of the living room, going upstairs to the room from the sounds of his feet traversing up the double set of stairs to get there. Everyone turn to Priscilla as she looks at everyone a bit nervously before heading towards Rose. Before she could begin, Rose gives her an answer.

"You heard him. We're just friends- leave it alone.", Rose says.

Gadget steps in between the two, facing Priscilla.

"You should be more concerns about Tammy and Fernando.", Gadget says.

"Why? They seem to be doing just fine, sleeping with each other upstairs.", Priscilla asks.

"They should not be sleeping with each other, that's living in sin!", Gadget answers.

"Maybe it is, maybe its not. They seem to be doing fine without me at the moment.", Priscilla says.

Gadget takes Priscilla by the wrist and drags her out of the dining area and towards the rear exit.

"Those two are sleeping together upstairs!", Gadget says, in a loud whisper.

"So? Tammy's a big girl and she's going to get married to him in just a few days.", Priscilla asks.

"We Rangers do not approve!", Gadget answers.

"I don't remember this being a Ranger Mission- this is, err... Was a SWA mission where Fernando helped out with some American Agency and Military Might he was able to bring with him. And if I remember, this is his place, not ours, and definitely not the Rangers.", Priscilla says.

"But we Rangers don't approve!", Gadget says louder.

"Then you talk about it with them and not with me. Again, Tammy's an adult, and she can decide where she sleeps and with who. Besides, they looked too tired out to be fooling around, and if they are- more power to them... Besides we squirrels do tend to sleep about with others when possible but it does not mean that we are involved in some kind of sexual relationship. Sometimes we do because we need protection. It's a squirrel thing, you won't understand.", Priscilla says.

Gadget gives Priscilla a long mean stare as she tries to think of a response but can't. Marco approaches them with Angelica and Bink.

"Priscilla, you mind watching the girls while we guys go out to get a few things for celebration?", Marco asks.

"Oh sure... Wait- there's paperwork to do!", Priscilla answers.

"Then get it done before we return! I already finished mine weeks ago!", Marco says.

"That's because you had little involvement!", Priscilla says.

"I had to oversee and supervise Tammy- DUH! And Tammy's finished with her reports for now... Its just up to you and everyone in Support and Logistics.", Marco says.

Ferro joins in the conversation.

"What about the others?", Ferro asks.

"Others, who?", Marco asks.

"That young squirrel from the CIA, his dragon friend, that American cowboy mouse and the American Naval Mouse-Woman Officer?", Ferro asks.

"Tell them they too have to write something up for our records.", Marco answers.

"You too, Miss. I'll get a few laptops from upstairs and we can all start typing.", Ferro says, looking at Gadget.

"Why do I have to...?", Gadget asks.

"Even if you were here as a JAFO, you still were involved and you still need to write up a report for somebody. We want a copy of that report for our records. You can have a copy of ours in return.", Ferro answers.

"But...", Gadget says.

Priscilla grabs Gadget by the hand and takes her to the dining room table. Ferro gets Amedeo and Georgio to go upstairs to get the laptops from storage.

"Lets get this done and no complaining... If you want to write about how you don't approve how Tammy and Fernando are sleeping together in the same bed, you can do that too.", Priscilla says.

Marco leaves, telling Angelica and Bink to be with Priscilla. The other handlers tell their cyborgs to be with Angelica and Bink during their absence. With little planned for them, Priscilla gives Angelica the TV Remote and tells them to sit in the living room and watch TV or play video games. As the handlers leave, Ferro approaches Alex II, Agent 47 and Charles to write up a report of their involvement in the mission as Amedeo and Georgio hand out the laptops for them to write with.

After some discussion, all remaining members of the house are typing away on the laptops that were handed out. Rose protested on the sake of national security, but her argument was null and void since they all shared the same information base on the mission; besides, she was going to get the copy of the reports from the SWA. Hondo hunted and pecked on the keyboard, wishing there was a better way to write up his report.

For some, the reports were short, only taking a few minutes to do. For the rest, they sit down for hours typing while they had breakfast and then lunch. Hondo went to wash up once he finished his report before making a steak sandwich from yesterday's left overs. He sat down with his food and drink with the girls as they watched TV.

Rose tried to keep her information to a minimum as possible, not disclosing locations of ships involved or of their crews manifest, even though the SWA may already have this information. Gadget did not know what to write, as she stared at the blinking cursor for a long time. Priscilla got up to make lunch for the girls when her report was nearly finished. With Ferro's help in serving lunch, the girls sat on the floor of the living room and ate while they continue to watch TV.

Tammy arrives downstairs at a few minutes to 1PM, looking a lot better in her regular clothes having washed up a few minutes before. She heads to the kitchen to serve herself a very late breakfast. Ferro and the others stare at her as she puts her food on the service island so she could go to the refrigerator for some juice. She looks back at them.

"Well?", Tammy asks.

"You're up... Early.", Ferro answers.

"It's a new day, can't waste it sleeping it off.", Tammy says.

"You know that your mission is over, right?", Ferro asks.

"Yeah. I know.", Tammy answers.

"You have to submit your report before we head back to the compound.", Ferro says.

"Its already done, Marco has it.", Tammy says.

"He does?", Ferro asks.

"Yeah, Marco explained it that handlers should have their reports done before, during and near the end of every mission. Makes it easier to finish it up, and gives you a lot of free time when its over.", Tammy answers.

"I'm going to have a talk with Marco when he returns.", Ferro says.

"He left?", Tammy asks.

"Yes, and he took all the handlers with him. Something about getting something or other.", Ferro answers.

Tammy notices that the girls/cyborgs were all in the living room watching TV.

"Oh. Its one of those guy things again.", Tammy says.

"I'll need a report from Fernando too.", Ferro says.

"His is also done, he'll turn it before you leave.", Tammy says.

"I see.", Ferro says.

"Will that be all?", Tammy asks.

"Yeah, that will be all.", Ferro answers, nodding.

"Alright then.", Tammy says, grabbing her breakfast and takes it to the dining table to eat it.

Tammy begins to eat her breakfast.

"You know that we all have to return to the compound after this.", Ferro says.

"And?", Tammy asks.

"I'm just stating that after tomorrow, you my not see Fernando for a long while to come.", Ferro answers.

"If you are questioning whether I can handle my personal life with my job- the answer is yes. Besides, there is a wedding in a few days, and the chief has given me a few days off for that. I'm going to be one of a few married SWA workers the agency has, but am I going to be a married handler as well. So if you don't mind, my life is more important than this job and right now you're getting in the way of living.", Tammy says.

"Why I never!", Ferro says.

"Maybe you should every once in a while, and just maybe you would like it.", Tammy says.

A few of the SWA member there 'Ooo' at Tammy's comment. Tammy continues, "You're just the head of Support and Logistics. You're not the boss of me in this organization, Marco is and Jean above him. Then there are the other handlers who I have to look up to for advice, but as for you, you are to support my requests and help out with the technical aspects of the mission. Now that this mission is over, we can let all personal grudges lay on the table for all to see. I'm showing you mine, where's yours?"

"You're a brat, a scaredy-cat little girl who is afraid of everything, who is unwilling to conform to what the job requires, and who has an unrealistic view of the world. How you became a handler, Tammy, is beyond me!", Ferro answers.

"You put me on a prostitute drug mission when I found out later on I was not supposed to be on one, you used me Ferro!", Tammy says.

"All the SWA female workers has to do that mission at least once. Including you!", Ferro says.

"I am a handler- I was not supposed to be on one!", Tammy says.

"And who told you of this?", Ferro asks.

"Marco did, after it was over!", Tammy answers.

"He was not supposed to tell you anything. I'm going to have a talk with him.", Ferro says.

"Talk to Jean too, since he was there, agreeing with what Marco had to say! Its bad enough that we handlers voluntarily put our lives on the field with our girls everyday, we do not have to add to it by putting more dangers on to it! Like you stated to me that day- I could have been raped, strangled and cut open like some fish to be gutted and left for dead!", Tammy says.

"It was part of your job.", Ferro says.

"It was not. Next time, I won't do as you say unless I get verification from Jean and Marco first!", Tammy says.

"You are part of the SWA, you are a handler and you are a law enforcement agent of the Italian Government.", Ferro says.

"And I am American Citizen!", Tammy says.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that...", Ferro says.

Hondo approaches the table and puts his balls up fists on the table gently, look at both Tammy and Ferro.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm trying to enjoy the peace we now established, but I can't with the two of you arguing. First off- Ferro- Tammy is an American Citizen and a Rescue Ranger, and as I remember the deal, it was for her to join the SWA to get her sister back. She operates as one of your agents as long as it does not conflict with the limits the Rescue Rangers had given her to follow. Tammy- you willingly joined the SWA to get Bink back and therefore are subject to their rules but within the limits the Rangers had established. Now if the both of you cannot see that, I'm sure Fernando can get the head of both your organizations and have a 3 hour meeting with them about this. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my chair in the living room, and want no further disruptions.", Hondo explains very loud tone.

They both look at him as he walked back to the chair, where he jumps over the back and onto the cushions in a relaxed seated position. Then they stared at each other for a moment. Tammy gets up and cleans out her plate before heading upstairs.

"Fernando was right, I should have remained in bed asleep like he is.", Tammy says herself but loud enough to be heard.

Ferro gets up and follows her upstairs, where she tries to get her attention on the second floor.

"Tammy!", Ferro says.

Tammy stops at their room door and turns to face Ferro, "What do you want?"

"Look. Even though this mission is over, there is still work to do.", Ferro answers.

"My work is done, and I won't do anything unless Marco or Jean tells me what to do next.", Tammy says.

"I think they have something planned for the day but not sure what it is.", Ferro says.

"And what you want me to do?", Tammy asks.

"Just be ready for what ever it is they are planning to do.", Ferro answers.

"This place needs to be cleaned up and organized. Stuff has to be replaced that we used, this place has to be as if we were never here.", Tammy says.

"I'll get the support staff to do clean up after we leave. Until then...", Ferro says.

"Until then nothing. I did my job, Marco has my reports, everything now is on Logistics and Support.", Tammy interrupts her.

"So that's it?", Ferro asks.

"Look, I know there is a chain of command to follow, but you do not pull on my chain. Marco does, Jean does, and if necessary the chief does. You are not part of that list. And at best I can do for you is take your words into advisement, but you do not order me around as I do not order you around. I'm a handler, not Logistics or Support.", Tammy answers.

"So you finally learned your place here.", Ferro says.

"I have and I don't like it but I do as I must as best as I can. Now if you don't mind, I wish not to be disturbed until after Marco returns, and even then, it better be important.", Tammy says.

Tammy opens the door to the room and steps inside, closing it behind her. Dumbfounded, Ferro stands there for the moment before leaving for downstairs.

Three hours later Marco, Jean and the other handlers return. They call to their cyborg girls to arrive to the cars, where they help unload assorted packages of food, wine and assorted party goods to the bench where they had lunch the day before. Hondo steps out to watch the activity being held outside. Marco tells Bink to get Tammy downstairs. Bink follows her orders, going upstairs to Tammy and telling her to go down stairs to Marco who was at the BBQ Grill. Tammy washes herself up and tries to wake up Fernando, giving up after a while. She then goes with Bink to see Marco.

On the bench at the rear of the complex by the BBQ Grill, Tammy finds Marco with the other handlers and cyborg girls. Hondo was also there sorting things out.

"You called?", Tammy asks to Marco.

"Well, yes. First off, if it has not been said before, I'll say it now unofficially- Congrats on a job well done Tammy.", Marco says.

"What for?", Tammy asks.

"Busting this case wide open, though it almost cost you your life, you basically saved Italy from the scourge of an LSD wave hitting the country.", Marco answers.

"I'm sure there will be some kind of governmental award for you. The SWA can only give you a promotion in title and a rise in pay.", Jean says.

"And if I refuse them?", Tammy asks.

"At least take the promotion, it will give you some freedoms in the SWA and people won't be breathing down your neck like before. In fact you will be more well respected by those who doubted you.", Jean answers.

"You mean those like you?", Tammy asks.

"She got you there, Jean.", Marco answers.

"Every new handler joining the SWA must go through my doubts.", Jean says.

"So what's going here?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing really. Just a little celebration later this afternoon for a mission well done.", Marco answers.

"You usually don't do this. Why now?", Tammy asks.

"Most of our cases we take on terrorists and their attempted threats. We do not take to the entire organization like you did.", Marco answers.

"It was all an accident.", Tammy says.

"So? That accident exposed a vile and wretched attempt on our fair Italy. Without taking actions against it, Italy would be in the grips of a major drug epidemic. You discovered that, you help stop it. Despite you not wanting to use a gun and kill bad guys, you did what you had to do within your abilities to take actions, and those actions brought on the results of a new safe society...", Marco asks.

"Oh spare me the insults. I could not have done it without Fernando or Hondo's help here. They in turn got the US Navy to help, so this is not a One-person job. It was done by many, and if it were not without them, it could not have been done.", Tammy answers.

"Point taken, but you help exposed it. You were the start of all this, and the catalyst for its continual success. In short Tammy, you might get a medal or some other kind of reward and recognition.", Marco says.

"So?", Tammy asks.

"The SWA cyborg program still operates in secret. We just want to make sure that it remains a secret.", Marco answers.

"If that is what you are worried about, then I can see the reason for the concern. You need not to worry about that from me or Fernando.", Tammy says.

"Good. Now I'll be here with the handlers and cyborgs setting up. What are the others are doing?", Marco asks.

"I think they are doing reports.", Tammy answers.

"Including that cowboy... What his name again?", Marco asks.

"You mean Hondo? No. He's done with his work.", Tammy asks.

"Do me the favor and tell him to come out here and help us. I will need to talk to him too, among other things.", Marco answers.

"He's right over there with the others on the bench helping unpack things.", Tammy says.

"Oh... OK. I'll talk to him later then. What about Fernando?", Marco asks.

"He's sleeping the day away.", Tammy answers.

"Can't you wake him?", Marco asks.

"Believe me, its best that he sleeps and wakes up on his own.", Tammy answers.

"Well, I would like to see him before we start the celebration.", Marco says.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises.", Tammy says.

"Please make sure that you do.", Marco says.

Tammy looks around during a brief pause of silence.

"All this is for me then?", Tammy asks.

"Some of it is. Don't get it into your pretty little head of yours that is it, because it is not. It's the celebration of the end of a big mission, and the end to the scourge that we all stopped. And maybe now we can all sleep a little better- that is what we are celebrating about.", Marco answers.

"Oh... OK, I won't dress my best for it then.", Tammy says.

"You should dress in your usual business attire. At least look professional.", Marco says.

Tammy just smiles at him for the moment. "Well, I got things to do. I'll see about getting Fernando up for you.", Tammy says.

"Yeah- see you later.", Marco says.

Tammy starts to walk back to the house. Marco then turns to the group and calls to Hondo to speak with him. Tammy returns to the kitchen and makes Fernando some breakfast and coffee, which she brings upstairs. Once in the room, she puts the food tray on the table in the room. She takes the coffee mug to the nightstand and sits on the bed next to him. She gently tries to shake him away.

"Fernando, wake up. Come on Fernando, its time to get up. It's after 2PM. I brought you some breakfast and coffee...", Tammy says.

For a while he does not stir as she continues to try to wake him up. Eventually he wakes up from his slumber.

"Is the house on fire?", Fernando asks in a groggy tone.

"No, but it is getting late. You should be getting up. I made breakfast for you...", Tammy says.

"You know I'm going to kill you after my nerves stop yelling at me.", Fernando says.

"I know. I'm sorry.", Tammy says.

Tammy hands him the coffee mug as he tries to sit up. He takes it from her and slowly sips from it. He pauses for a second to take a deep breathe and then he drinks the rest of it down as quickly as possible. Then he sits there quietly for a moment.

"What time is it?", Fernando asks.

"Its after 2PM. 2:12 to be exact.", Tammy answers, looking over to the clock on the nightstand.

"I could have slept until at least 5.", Fernando says.

Tammy quickly goes over to the rest of the food on the service tray on the table and brings it over to Fernando. She starts to cut up his food as how he has done in front of her and tries to serve it to him. He stops her and slowly makes her put the fork down.

"I can feed myself, Tammy.", Fernando says.

"I'm sorry...", Tammy says.

"What's going on?", Fernando asks, taking the fork from her and starts to feed himself.

"Marco wants to talk to you for some reason and he's planning some sort of celebration too.", Tammy says.

"Marco can wait. Anything else from anyone?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing. Well Ferro and the rest of the support staff is in the dining area typing up their reports. She wants a report from you and said that she would give you the SWA copies.", Tammy answers.

"That can wait. How's Hondo?", Fernando asks.

"He seems to be fine. Why?", Tammy asks.

"Nothing really. He and Rose broke up, and well, you know how it goes.", Fernando answers.

"Awww...", Tammy says.

"Leave it be. As long as Hondo is behaving himself, I don't care. Nor do I want to put blame on anyone about this break up, but for now, at least for now, they will pretend to be together for our wedding because it was planned before the break up. In the least, we can always move them around so they can still be a part of it but away from each other.", Fernando says.

"If they don't want too...", Tammy says.

"Its too late to have either one of them quit- the dresses are done, placemats are set, everything is just about ready for anyone to get up and leave like this. And not that I'm going to force anyone into anything but not only promises are made, but contracts have been signed and money spent. If it were just a promise- I'd let the both of them go, but this goes beyond promises.", Fernando explains.

"But...", Tammy says.

"No Butts. I will take care of Hondo, and after I clear it with the Navy, you will take care of Rose.", Fernando says.

"OK.", Tammy says.

"Don't be so down about it. And most importantly, don't talk about it with anyone, especially them! I already made clear to Hondo that this subject is dead and is to be left alone. Neither he nor I have spoke of it since. As such you are to stay out of their break up and make no attempt to make them reconcile their differences. Notice that I'm not saying not to be friend with them- you can have them and who ever else as your friend, I'm just saying that the subject of their former relationship is off limits.", Fernando explains.

"I understand.", Tammy says.

"Good. Now, about us and the rest of the day?", Fernando asks.

"What about it?", Tammy asks.

"You want me to kill you now or after I talk with Marco?", Fernando asks.

"Uhm... Talk with Marco first and then forget about killing me.", Tammy answers.

"Alright then, we'll see what happens then.", Fernando says.

Fernando finishes off the few final bites of his breakfast. Tammy takes the tray from the bed and puts it on the table. Though he did not want too, Fernando forces himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. Tammy hands him a robe, towel and other items of personal hygiene, before picking up the tray to take down stairs, "Though everybody is downstairs, I would not want you to walk naked through the halls."

"Hmmm... Yeah, right, sure...", Fernando says, not wanting to answer.

"Ta Ta for now...", Tammy says, as she leaves the room.

Fernando just sits on the bed looking out the doorway. After a while he gets up and heads to the bathroom to take care of his personal needs. In under half hour, he was in this room getting dressed. Giving another five minutes, he was already dressed.

Pretty much Fernando did not want to deal with the events of the day, it was another day that he would rather sleep away if he could. But he knows he has little choice but to seize what's left of the day and make it his own. He started his way downstairs, making his way to the kitchen. Along the way, Ferro tries to intercept him, but he steps around her and into the kitchen area where he starts to refill his coffee mug.

"That was not nice.", Ferro says to Fernando.

"I do not want to be bothered, Ferro.", Fernando says.

"I was going to ask you about writing up a mission report.", Ferro says.

"Its already been done...", Fernando says.

"When can I have it?", Ferro interrupting him asks.

"You can't have it. You'll get a copy of it instead, when I feel like giving it. Now is not the time. Tomarrow does not look good either. But one day, you'll get it. Until then, I like to be left alone.", Fernando answers.

Fernando gulps down the coffee and puts the empty mug in the sink. He then goes around the kitchen area, towards outside in the parking lot, where he can see the others by the BBQ Grill and picnic area, including Tammy. Once again, he does not want to be bothered, but needs to know what they wanted from him. In under a minute, he gets to the picnic area.

"What's going on here?", Fernando asks.

"Oh, you finally arrive.", Marco answers.

"What's up? What's going on here?", Fernando asks again.

"In case you have not heard, the mission was a success. Reports from all over say that the drug deliveries have ended. Slovenia wants to meet with us in making a treaty to stop future shipments from starting.", Marco answers.

"Is that so?", Fernando asks.

"There is more.", Marco answers.

"Look, no disrespect to you, but I don't want to hear about.", Fernando says.

"Wha...?", Marco asks.

"I don't want to hear issues of politics or reforms of countries or nations. I don't want to know about possibilities of rewards. I just want some peace and quiet while I deal with this headache. Now if there is a reward for me to be had, then I'll collect it when its time for me do so. Just tell me where to stand to get it, and later on I'll deposit it in the bank for my daughter to get access too. Now, what is all this?", Fernando asks.

"Uhm... We were going to celebrate on the success of the mission.", Marco answers.

Fernando momentarily looks up at the sky.

"Alright, that would be fine. Just keep it down so that the neighbors won't complain.", Fernando says.

"Huh? There is nobody around for half a kilometer...", Marco asks.

"I don't want unwanted attention to this place. It is supposed to be a secret. It is also supposed to be cleaned up when we leave.", Fernando answers, letting out a sigh before turning around and walks away.

Marco gently drops what he was doing. In the background, Hondo was nodding to himself, knowing that somebody has to be in charge of this place and it was not the member of the SWA as they would think they are. Marco trots over to Fernando as he was walking away.

"Wait a minute! I thought it was made clear that we would send a cleaning crew to take care of the mess.", Marco says.

"Look- I don't live in a pig sty. And though your people have done their thing to be nice about it, some of them are too messy for my tastes. This is a house, and for now we are a family in that house, so everyone have to pull together to do our part in making it livable, and not force the cyborg-girls to do house keeping chores. Everyone is responsible for their own mess, now make them responsible for cleaning up their mess.", Fernando says.

"I see. I'll let the others know and deal with it right away.", Marco says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk away. Both Tammy and Hondo catch up to them.

"Hey- where are you going?", Marco asks.

"I don't know yet.", Fernando answers.

"But, we'll be having our celebration...", Marco says.

"I told you that I don't care for the celebration. Just make sure that your celebration- you- does not disturb the peace of the neighbors- me.", Fernando says.

Marco can only stand there dumbfounded. Fernando walks over to his Porsche, opening the door and steps inside, closing the door behind him. Both Tammy and Hondo shake their heads at Marco and walk over to the Porsche, letting themselves inside through the passenger door. After a few moments, they drive off.

"That was unnecessarily cold of you.", Hondo says.

"I'm not a glory hound Hondo. Why would they be celebrating this mission's success when as far as I know they have not with others.", Fernando says.

"Because it is their biggest mission ever that they had done and were successful in.", Tammy says.

"They? Or you?", Fernando asks.

"Err...", Tammy answers.

"That's the point Tammy. They are taking credit away from you.", Fernando says.

"Marco told me that I would be getting some sort of an award.", Tammy says.

"Oh whoopee do! What is it? A medal? A gold plated gun? No, Tammy- you risked your life, you and Bink almost lost your lives because of this mission. Sorry for being cold, but I intervened for you and not them. If they are in such denial where they could not have dealt with a simple drug dealing cartel, then there is a problem. You should not have been involved in this, you should not have gotten hurt in the process.", Fernando asks.

"But...", Tammy answers.

"But what?", Fernando asks.

"I... Uhm... It was my mission.", Tammy answers.

"Was it? As far as I remember, you were to be their search and rescue part of their agency. Not law enforcement, intelligence gathering, or investigations and evidence gathering. And you are definitely not to have owned a gun. Look and understand that they broke their end of the bargain, and frankly I do not know what to do about it at the moment.", Fernando asks.

"Is that what this is all about?", Tammy asks.

"Yes, and more.", Fernando answers.

"More?", Tammy asks.

"More, because I would not have to have had saved you, taught you how to use your gun, turn you into a gunslinger, have killed, and mostly not to fall in love with me and us to become married in less than a week.", Fernando answers.

"Listen here- I put myself in that so that I can be more with Bink, and I would have eventually killed whether you were there or not. And as for me falling in love with you, I was since the first mission when we rescued the girls, because I thought that you cared.", Tammy says.

"I do care and love you too. And I will continue to do so. But I have to ask, when is all this going to end? When one of us is dead and buried? I don't intend to die nor if I do, I won't be for long unfortunately. You do not have that option.", Fernando asks.

"When it is my turn to die, I hope I face it with all the bravery and tenacity that I can mustard. Until then I want to live a life with the squirrel I love, and if is to be allowed, to have his puppies, raise his family and keep his house.", Tammy answers.

"With me Tammy, nothing is mine, everything is ours. We share everything, our lives, our bodies, our belongings; everything. It will be our puppies, our family, our home.", Fernando says.

Tammy smiles to her self for the moment.

"But you're the female and I am the male. I expect you to be at your place in our relationship and I will do my best in mine. It will not be you and I, but rather us. I will make some heavy demands on you Tammy, and I expect you to do them to the best of your ability- there will be agreeing to doing things that has to be done for they will be done!", Fernando says.

"I see...", Tammy says.

"Good. Look, I don't expect you to be a Nazi-Wife, nor would I want you to be. Just be yourself, and everything else we can take care of, including Bink.", Fernando says.

"Bink is my responsibility.", Tammy says.

"She'll be ours. Though she is your sister, she needs to be treated like our child. You still want her in the SWA?", Fernando asks.

"I don't have much of a choice in that.", Tammy answers.

"How so?", Fernando asks.

"They provide her the medical treatments to keep her alive with the cybernetic implants she has. Without them, she would die a painful death.", Tammy answers.

"But they would still want her, and ultimately you, to gun sling for them.", Fernando says.

"Then I will deal with it when it comes.", Tammy says.

"I just want you to do one thing then.", Fernando says.

"What's that?", Tammy asks.

"Be careful when you go out on missions. It is no longer you going out there, but as a part of us.", Fernando answers.

Tammy thinks for a while.

"Yeah, I will be careful out there.", Tammy says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

"What about you, mister?", Hondo asks.

"Huh?", Fernando asks.

"What about you? You know- gallivanting about the world, rescuing damsels in distress. Well?", Hondo asks.

"I will do that needs to be done to right the wrongs of this world, Hondo. And you will be there with me if you want. Or you can take on those mission challenges on your own. Either way, it will be done.", Fernando answers.

"I'm just saying, what is good for the goose, is good for the gander.", Hondo says.

"Again, it will be done. And when Tammy is not with the SWA, she will be with me on those missions. You will be on those missions. It all depends on what, when and where.", Fernando says.

"I wonder about you sometimes.", Hondo says.

"How so?", Fernando asks.

"Knowing who you are, it is the why you do things that I wonder about. You stated to me that you do not go about lightly doing rescues unless there is some recognition in it. Yeah- you blame Chip for the same thing, you too want something out of it. All men do.", Hondo answers.

"Ha! Hondo- I want people to remember what was done and by whom for why. I don't care about medals or money or recognition. I want people to remember the mistakes that were corrected so that they cannot make them again. Chip on the other hand wants the medals, the money, the recognition so he can say- Yeah- I was there, I did that, look at my medals and awards for doing it! Please- I prefer to get a kiss from rescuing a fair maiden in distress than something that gets pinned on my chest. Now what was your question again?", Fernando asks.

"Then how do you afford all this?", Hondo asks.

"I would lie if I told you they were not from rewards of saving people and countries. But for the most part, they were after thoughts of rewards. Like this Porsche- I bought it after the last mission. The SWA wanted me to join them, I refused. Then they try to buy me. I took a small part of the money to think about it, and bought this Porsche with. Then I returned to them and answered 'No' to their offer. The house- it's a left over of the cold war, yes it still belongs to the CIA, but its been empty for the past 20 years. Who do you think has kept up with its maintenance? The same applies to the other safe houses through out Europe. In short, I'm thinking of buying it from them, and the others, but they won't know it is me that bought it as it will be hidden under an LLC under another LLC and several more until my name eventually shows up. But as for affording it- I'm a time traveler, Hondo. Money is the least of my worries.", Fernando asks.

"You will have to show me in what you mean there.", Hondo answers.

"One day you will.", Fernando says.

Hondo does not say a word at this point, at least for the moment.

"So, where are we going?", Hondo asks.

"Look, I don't know why you two are in here, but I wanted to be left alone and away from that mess they are creating back there.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds good to me. I too did not want to be around those fake people.", Hondo says.

"Fake people?", Tammy asks.

"You know- they make themselves out to be something that they are not. That's them alright.", Hondo answers.

"You noticed that?", Fernando asks.

"I think all of Italy has that problem. Most of them still think they are from Caesar's Day, still under the Empire of Rome.", Tammy answers.

"Italy lost several great wars, not that it matters, but the days of the Roman Empire are far since over.", Fernando says.

"I know that! But they still think in those terms.", Tammy says.

"Then they are all lost- not just the people, but the whole nation.", Fernando says.

"Are we no better?", Hondo asks.

"We, as in Americans?", Fernando asks.

"Yep...", Hondo answers.

"We are no better, but we are not definitely worst than they are.", Fernando says.

"Explain it then.", Hondo says.

"If it were not for us, mankind would not have flown, split the atom, gone to the moon, have cars, computers, radios or television or any other achievements that the rest of the world relies on today. We would still be running 8bit computers made by Atari, Apple and Commodore, listening to Morse Code on long distance ham radio equipment and still connected to almighty Ma Bell- AT&T for our communications! And you know- things just might be a better place if it were like that. But Hondo- Without America, the rest of the world would not have all the technology it takes advantage and for granted of. That is how we are better and not worse, we gave to the world, what has the world given us?", Fernando asks.

"Strife, grief, wars, high oil prices...", Tammy answers.

"I get your point.", Hondo says.

"Had it my way, the USA would be an isolated country, with flying cars, space stations, moon bases, and starships while the rest of the world is sitting on their asses wondering as to what we are doing and why we are not buying their oil.", Fernando says.

"That's a rather cold attitude to have.", Hondo says.

"It's a reflectionary attitude to have.", Fernando says.

"Reflectionary?", Hondo asks.

"We are only doing for ourselves because the rest of the world has given us the cold shoulder. Thusly, we gave them back what they give us- a cold shoulder. Now that is only a reflection of what they did to us, nothing more. If we profit from our own successes, then that's on us.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"Now, where too?", Fernando asks.

"Shopping?", Tammy asks.

"Hmmm... OK, you go shopping, Hondo and I got a couple of things to do.", Fernando answers.

"Like what?", Tammy asks.

"Have not figured it out yet... I'll park the car by the river near the shopping mall, and we meet up a couple of hours later.", Fernando answers.

"OK.", Tammy says.

Less than a half hour later Fernando parks the car as where he stated. After saying goodbye, a hug and a kiss, Tammy goes to the shopping mall district while Hondo and Fernando stand by the Porsche.

"So, where too boss?", Hondo asks.

"Cut it out with the boss stuff... I swear... How about some lunch. You drive, I'm getting a nasty headache.", Fernando says as he tosses the car keys at him.

"You've been getting a lot of them lately. Are things alright with you?", Hondo asks.

"I'm fine. It's just too much going on in too little time. Stress you know.", Fernando answers.

"Oh... I thought it was something else.", Hondo says.

"Like what?", Fernando asks.

"Gadget stats that every time you time travel and change something in history, you get a headache. The bigger the headache, the bigger the change.", Hondo answers.

"Gadget should learn to keep her mouth shut.", Fernando says.

"Then its true?", Hondo asks.

"No its not entirely true. OK, I'll be honest with you but you must keep it a secret from Tammy.", Fernando answers.

"I don't know about that.", Hondo says.

"Just do so.", Fernando says.

"Alright then... Shoot.", Hondo says.

"Gadget managed to get into my Chronoserver and tried to alter time on several occasions to get Tammy and Bink back to the café. Those attempts failed and she managed to get all of us killed on one form or another, and I had to correct them, thus is the reason why I'm getting the headaches. So yes, I did some time travel, but not to alter this time line, but to correct the mistakes Gadget has made with hers.", Fernando says.

"God damn that mousey bitch... I knew she was all too interfering!", Hondo says.

"Well, I time locked her so she won't be able to time travel again. At least not with me unlocking her first.", Fernando says.

"So these headaches, I see... I'm not particularly hungry. What you had in mind?", Hondo asks.

"Some sort of meat sandwich, Pastrami if anybody around here has it.", Fernando answers.

"Hmmm... Pastrami... I had not had Pastrami in a long while. I just might join you on that.", Hondo says.

"Come on, I think there is a deli at that outdoor staircase that may have it.", Fernando says.

"You mean that Piaza di Spagna?", Hondo asks.

"Ah, I see you remember. Lets go.", Fernando answers.

"That's a long walk from here.", Hondo says.

"It will make the Pastrami all that better.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm...", Hondo says.

They walk together to the Piaza di Spagna, finding the deli that Fernando was talking about, and yes, they did serve pastrami. They made their order of Pastrami sandwiches and soda, where they took to the staircase and sat down to eat at one of the many outdoor tables that are set there. For the next hour they sat and slowly ate while talking.

The pastrami was good as was the soda. Hondo had his pastrami on rye and ate slowly. He and Fernando talk about a lot, about the mission, about Gadget being a pain, about Fernando's marriage and those that were apposing it, about what was next and all. The one thing Hondo did not talk about any more nor did Fernando bring up was His past relationship with Rose's. She had snipped a bit at him ever since the day she gave him the ring back. He tolerated her for Fernando's sake as he had them both planned into the wedding. Hondo was just waiting for the wedding to be over so he could get away from Rose. He was not sure he was ready to try again with another woman any time soon, but he knew he'd want to and the faster he didn't have to be around Rose the faster he could be ready to try again.

"Well, guess its time we find your woman, eh?", Hondo says.

"There is no real hurry. It is not like we have to be anywhere right now.", Fernando says.

"True, heh, I guess I'll have to get used to not hurrying up to wait for the next leg of the mission. Fernando, I want you to know that no matter what happens with you and Tammy, I'll be around. If you have another mission, I'll be there; if one of you get captured, I'll be there; if she kicks you out of the tree, I'll be there. You've been a good friend and a good Boss Squirrel.", Hondo says.

"I don't think she could throw me out of my tree house if she wanted too. I know you will be there, Hondo. If you can be If you ever find a mousette to marry I'll be there too and I'll be there to haul your tail out of trouble as long as you don't make it a habit.", Fernando says.

"I won't.", Hondo says.

They both stood up and started walking back to where they had parked the car. They got there before Tammy. She didn't arrive until after they had stood by the car for about thirty minutes. 


	156. Chapter 155

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 155: Mission Report - Seven Days Before The Wedding<p>Charles came to Marco then lowered his eyes, "What you want?"<p>

"We need your mission report so we can file it.", Marco says.

"The NSA will send you a copy to your emails. You will get it there, now let me enjoy some alone time with my love.", Charles says, before leaving for Venice with his love Widget, to see the art.

Marco See Alex II packing up his car.

"Alex II We need that report.", Marco says.

"The NSA will send my report to your email, OK? Now I am heading to the beach and Agent 47 already left to France. Don't know what he be doing but he will see all of you in the future.", Alex II says.

He goes to his car and drives away to the beach on the Mediterranean Sea. 


	157. Chapter 156

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 156: A Quiet Date With Tammy - Four Days Before Wedding<p>Its been a strange past ten days as the SWA and Italian law enforcement has been gathering the remaining drug dealers who sold poison in the streets of major cities and small towns. The sweep was broad and wide, taking on local street dealers and major distributors who were trying to make up for the loss of the sudden stop to their supplies.<p>

Furthermore, the ladies of the SWA were helping Tammy prepare for her wedding, gathering everything she needs and making arrangements with the church. Upon hearing that the reception would be held at the church's gym, the Prime Minister stepped in and moved everything to his place where a more formal ballroom was in store for them, and price was no object for the Prime Minister would not have it any other way. For two Americans who helped Italy out in her darkest of times, there was no reward that can't be given to them.

Fernando was working on a few personal projects of his own, including letting Hondo and Rose to receive awards for the work they did - whether Italian or American, remains to be seen, as the applications were sent in with the highest of recommendations for them both. It is just a matter of time if they are to receive anything. But Fernando hoped that Rose could get an early decorated and honorable discharge from the Navy, or at least work in Naval intelligence along with American and International intelligence agencies as a civilian, which would free up a lot of her time to be at home and have her financially set for life. Similar workings were underway for Hondo, who has more than proven himself in the field as an independent operative.

Though four days remained before the wedding, work at the SWA remained constant though subdued. More office and intelligence reports being generated than anything else. The Fratello teams were at home behind a word processor as they were behind a gun; some more so than others. For Jean and Hillshire, their cyborgs leave the SWA Medical center after their rebuilds and adjustments have been completed. Triela and Rico were expecting to be sent through the maximum training rigger by their fratellos, instead get dragged to a wedding boutique to be measured for their flower girl dresses by Priscilla, Olga and Ferro. Claes had to explain to Triela what was going on when she returned; Rico did not need an explanation- as she finds anything exciting. In fact, Rico would find paint drying on a wall exciting.

All of the younger cyborg girls were set up to be flower girls, with the exception of Bink, who is to be the ring bearer. The oldest cyborg, Petrushka, was put to be with the bride's maids, for she was too tall and too old to be a flower girl. The adult females of the SWA would also comprise of the bride's maids along with Rose, Tabi and Sabi. Gadget was offers a position but refused, preferring to have a seat with the audience instead.

Fernando and Tammy shared what little time they had together since the SWA left Fernando's hide-away compound when the mission was deemed a success. They often met at a café by the Piaza di Spagna, sometimes accompanied by friends. On this particular meeting, Tammy and Fernando sat in the outdoor area alone, having coffee and pastry when somebody approached them.

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time.", Male voice says.

Fernando flips open his watch and feels for the time and turns to tell him.

"Its 10... Oh, its you. How is Section One been treating you, Enrico?", Fernando asks.

"Section One?", Tammy asks.

"Yeah, Tammy, this is Enrico Belucci. Enrico- Tammy.", Fernando answers.

"Congratulations on you two.", Enrico says.

"You are not going to do any funny stuff, are you?", Fernando asks.

"Who me? You and your group are now national heroes; I bet there is a fratello team or two out here eyeing us out as we speak. Any move against you would mean a bullet to my brain.", Enrico asks.

"We don't need the treatment or protection. Tell me, why did you tried to kidnap me the last time?", Fernando asks.

"I just needed a few questions answered.", Enrico answers.

"Flying squirrels don't do well in cages. In fact we usually die in captivity.", Fernando says.

"Well, I managed to get answers through other means. Well, congrats to you two.", Enrico says.

"Congrats?", Fernando asks.

"We know you two are getting married in a few days. We'll be there for the party.", Enrico answers.

"Is there any secret we are not allowed to have?", Fernando asks.

"You're an intelligence agent- you know there are no secrets.", Enrico answers.

"Just lesser known information. I know the rules.", Fernando says.

"Good. You two enjoy the day. We'll be around doing our job.", Enrico says.

"Thank you. And laters.", Fernando says.

Enrico quietly leaves them to their coffee and pastry. Tammy smiles as she brings the cup of coffee to her lips.

"Looks like we can't have a moment of peace and privacy.", Tammy says.

"Be glad that we don't have the paparazzi hounding us.", Fernando says.

"Wouldn't that be nice.", Tammy says.

"So, what's on your day's schedule?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing, and more of nothing.", Tammy answers.

"You actually have nothing to do?", Fernando asks.

"Just writing reports, that's all, and I have much of that done. What about you?", Tammy asks.

"Just spending my time with you.", Fernando answers.

"You don't have to worry about me. Soon we'll be married and we'll have all the time in the world together.", Tammy says.

"What about having work and missions get in the way?", Fernando asks.

"Well, I was hoping that my husband would be understanding and help me when I need him.", Tammy answers.

"Oh, so that's what I am to you? A rescuer? Constantly saving your fluffy tail when you fail on missions?", Fernando asks.

"I would not have it any other way.", Tammy answers.

"Neither would I.", Fernando says.

They stare into each other's eyes for the moment, before Tammy breaks away.

"I have to meet up with Priscilla and the others, finalizing a few items for our wedding.", Tammy says.

"I understand.", Fernando says.

Tammy slowly gets up out of her chair. She gives him a kiss on the lips before going on her way. She soon leaves, as he watches her go by on her way. Fernando lets out a sigh before finishing up his coffee and pastry. As he puts the cup down, a red Alfa Romero passes by, honking its horn and its driver waving. In a couple of seconds it was gone into the flow of the rest of the traffic. Fernando then gets up, leaves a healthy tip under his coffee cup, and went on his way.

With nothing much to do, Fernando just walks around the town for a bit of time before getting into his car and heads for home. There he finds Hondo watching TV, the work on his truck done a long time ago. Fernando passes by the dining area to enter the kitchen.

"So how did it go?", Hondo asks.

"Like usual. Said hello, had some coffee with her, and then she had to leave.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah, just like these past days I see.", Hondo says.

"How are the girls?", Fernando asks.

"Girls? Oh, Sabi and Tabi. They're OK, still sleeping I guess.", Hondo asks.

"A little late to be sleeping.", Fernando answers.

"I seem to remember a certain squirrel who would hibernate entire days away.", Hondo says.

"Alright... You got me.", Fernando says.

Fernando opens the refrigerator door, and pulls out a few items to make a roast beef sandwich. He places them on the service island, and continues to make the sandwich.

"You want one?", Fernando asks.

Hondo looks over to what Fernando was doing.

"No thanks. I'll make something later.", Hondo says.

"Its just a small snack.", Fernando says.

"Small?", Hondo asks.

"To me its small.", Fernando answers.

"No thanks anyway. By the way, what's being planned?", Hondo asks.

"Nothing to do until the wedding day. I already submitted my report to both the chiefs of staff and to that damned troublesome agency of mine days ago. I should be getting some reply soon.", Fernando answers.

"You think they will take your recommendation and put Rose into Intelligence work outside of the Naval Forces?", Hondo asks.

"Don't know. They might. Hell, They might make her captain and give her a ship and then she'll be stuck in the Navy for a while longer.", Fernando answers.

"I would not like that.", Hondo says.

"Don't think about yourself, Hondo.", Fernando says.

"I aint. Keeping Rose in the Navy would be sin to a person with her skills and abilities.", Hondo says.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it.", Fernando says.

"Why you had to go jinx that for?", Hondo asks.

"I'm just stating the obvious. Who knows, The Navy might retire her, and the agency might pick you up and send you to far away lands to meet interesting people and kill them.", Fernando answers.

"Heh... Sounds like a commercial for the Marines or the Army.", Hondo says.

"Well, it's a scenario of opportunity. Just matters on how you take it.", Fernando says.

"I think I will retire now while I still can.", Hondo says.

"You wish. Retirement is not an option in this game.", Fernando says.

"Aren't you retired?", Hondo asks.

"By name and label. But like any toy on the shelf, I'm always taken down and played with when ever they feel like it.", Fernando answers.

"Must be fun being someone else's toy.", Hondo says.

"Do you think that they understand the reason why agents like John go rouge?", Fernando asks.

"Well, if given too much bull, I would quit too.", Hondo answers.

"Its not just bull, but you get the idea.", Fernando says.

"No job is worth that much grief.", Hondo says.

"But it's a job that has to be done.", Fernando says.

Hondo could only nod his head in agreement. Then he tries to change the subject.

"Where you and Tammy planning to have your honeymoon?", Hondo asks.

"I don't know. I'm letting her decide on that, though the SWA insists on this little place in Sicily. In fact it might be the private home of Bink's former handler.", Fernando answers.

"Really? Are you going to accept that?", Hondo asks.

"I have to give her some freedom. I did overstep her by doing everything else. I just hope she makes the right decision.", Fernando answers.

"Who is going to take care of Bink all this time?", Hondo asks.

"Marco is. But we are only going to be away for couple of days- just the weekend.", Fernando answers.

"Then the 3 of you are going to be a little family of sorts.", Hondo says.

"Some guys are just lucky.", Fernando says.

"Have you figured out how to fit a family into the lifestyle you lead?", Hondo asks.

"No, but I'll manage somehow.", Fernando answers.

"Well, the best laid plans of mice and squirrels...", Hondo says.

"I often considered Steinbeck to be boring. Besides, all one can do is their best, and hope for the rest.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, that's all we can do.", Hondo says.

"You know what bothers me though, is having Tammy away on missions.", Fernando says.

"Why would she be away on missions? I mean, isn't she going to be retired or something?", Hondo asks.

"Agents never retire, Hondo. No, They will let her go on intel gathering and infiltration missions, but not the heavy stuff she used to be on.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Hondo says.

"I'm scared for her.", Fernando says.

"You should be.", Hondo says.

"I don't like to be reminded.", Fernando says.

"Not that I am, but you think she is capable of secret agent work?", Hondo asks.

"She is. She has to be. Well, if you think about it, she did bust this case wide open, although it almost killed her.", Fernando answers.

"You know, you're right.", Hondo says.

"Yeah, I know I am.", Fernando says.

"You don't have to be all high and mighty, you know.", Hondo says.

"No, I'm not, but I am happy for her.", Fernando says.

"Good.", Hondo says.

"So, what's in the plans for the day?", Fernando changes the subject.

"Nothing...", Hondo says.

"Nothing?", Fernando asks.

"Not a single thing.", Hondo answers.

"So we just sit around and...", Fernando says.

"I got a lot of rest to catch up on. Don't know about you though.", Hondo says.

"Yeah- too bad its not hibernation season.", Fernando says.

"You would dare sleep away a day like this?", Hondo asks.

"Italian TV sucks. The Porsche and other equipment is doing fine. I'm not hungry. And the wedding is more or less planned out.", Fernando answers.

"Almost makes you want to wish to be in an active mission again, don't it?", Hondo asks.

"Nope, but thus is the life of a secret agent.", Fernando answers.

"It is?", Hondo asks.

"You get about 3 or 4 missions a year, and the rest of the time there is nothing to do. But you get paid for it, that is the only good thing about it.", Fernando answers.

"Sounds like a good deal.", Hondo says.

"Not really... All this waiting around could make one fat. So its up to you to stay in shape.", Fernando says.

"Still, sounds good. It would be like you getting paid for staying in a gym.", Hondo says.

"But you would have to still stay up to par in information, politics, and technology.", Fernando says.

"Still not bad.", Hondo says.

"Well, nothing much to do, I'm going to my room.", Fernando says.

"I'll be down here.", Hondo says.

Fernando walks upstairs to his room, and closes the door behind him. He gets on his bed and lays down. At least it's a chance to take the glasses off and put away the gun. He puts his arm over his eyes. Not intending too, Fernando goes to sleep. 


	158. Chapter 157

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 157: A Surprise - Two Days Before Wedding<p>Little is left to do, as Fernando and Hondo had cleaned up the house where the SWA clean up crews missed. Every morning Fernando drives into Rome to meet up with Tammy for their morning and lunchtime date. This would be special as this would be the last one they would have as an engaged couple. Fernando parks his Porsche along the banks of the river not far from the coliseum. He does not notice until he steps out of the car, that a certain red Alfa Romero was across the street from him.<p>

"I see that she is already here.", Fernando says with a smile.

Fernando continues to go on his own to their meeting place at the café at the Piaza di Spagna. It takes him several minutes to get there due to the distance and taking on the sights as he goes by. Eventually he gets there, finding his red-haired squirrel sitting at an outdoor table dressed in a knee-high red skirt and light blue shirt, facing the café's entrance, waiting for her lover to be to arrive. Instead he walks over to her from behind, and leans over behind her.

"Good morning love. How are you this fine day?", Fernando asks.

"OH! There you are... I'm fine.", Tammy startled.

"You sure?", Fernando asks.

"Yes.", Tammy answers.

"Come on, something it bothering you. What is it?", Fernando asks.

"Nothing really. I just had to scare off a couple of creeps thinking that I was some lonely girl wanting their unwanted attention.", Tammy answers.

"I hope you scared them off, right?", Fernando asks.

"I gave them a few choice words, then your pal, Enrico has them hauled away.", Tammy answers.

"I see. Hmph...", Fernando says.

"Are you going to stay out there or you coming in to join me?", Tammy asks.

"I got a better plan. Put 50 Euros under the coffee cup, and walk out to meet me at the entrance.", Fernando answers.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"Just do it.", Fernando answers, with a smile.

"Hmmm, it better be good, I swear.", Tammy says.

"It will be more than worth it.", Fernando says.

Tammy gets up and starts heading to the entranceway after putting a single Euro of large denomination under her coffee cup. Fernando makes a short cell phone before heading out to meet Tammy at the entrance. There, he takes holds of her and gives her a more than necessary passionate kiss. She does not fight nor complain, but lets it happen and becomes part of it even though it lasts for only a few short seconds. They then slowly let go of themselves. Still holding her hand, Fernando takes the lead.

"Come on lets go. We have a walk to do.", Fernando says.

"Where are we going?", Tammy asks.

"You'll see.", Fernando answers.

After a while, they stop in front of St. Francis of Assisi's Church.

"Here we are.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks around, only to find the church is the only visible landmark that she can recognize.

"Uhm...", Tammy says.

"Tammy... I don't want to force things or to have them rushed either. But for me, I want to marry you right here and now if you are to say yes, and we can still have the ceremony in a couple of days as planned but we would have it as husband and wife.", Fernando says.

"I don't know what to say.", Tammy says.

"Just say 'I Do.'", Fernando says.

Tammy bites on her lower lip before answering.

"But what about?", Tammy asks.

"Don't worry about the butts, Tammy. Just do.", Fernando answers.

"Hmmmm...", Tammy says.

After a while of thinking about it, "Is the church empty?", Tammy asks.

"It should be, just an occasional parishioner and church staff inside. And maybe Hondo...", Fernando answers, in a lower volume of voice.

"What?", Tammy asks.

"He is my best man, he has the wedding ring to give me to give to you.", Fernando answers.

Tammy gives Fernando a momentarily mean look before deciding.

"OK, lets go inside.", Tammy says.

Though Fernando starts leading up onto the steps, Tammy scurries up them and beats him to the half way open door. She steps inside into the alcove, finding it as it was before. Fernando stands by her side once he catches up with her, and then leads her to the main audience chamber. Tammy stands at the entrance in awe of the sight of the highly decorated church, bright lights and ornamentation. To her it was not the same dark dingy church she stepped inside weeks before, but something that equals the more majestic of cathedrals throughout Europe. Fernando leans over to her and whispers in her ear, "They are not done with the wedding decorations, but they did clean up the place."

"This is...", Tammy says.

"Beautiful?", Fernando asks.

"Yes!", Tammy answers.

"No, you are beautiful. This is just what it should be with the proper maintenance. This is why I choose it. St. Francis was one for the inner beauty of things, not of its outer appearance.", Fernando explains.

At the font row, Hondo shouts out, "You two are just going to hang out back there?"

"And you say I'm rushing you?", Fernando asks.

Fernando takes Tammy by the arm and the two start to walk down the center aisle to the altar where simply cladded priest stood by with a small copy of the holy book in his hand. Half way down the aisle the church's pipe organ starts to play the wedding march though it was meant to be set at the lowest volume, the musical tones echoed across the vastness of the space of the church.

Tammy stops for a moment with just a few rows left before the altar.

"What about Bink?", Tammy asks.

"Does she really have to be here?", Fernando asks.

"I want her to be here.", Tammy answers.

"Give me good reason why.", Fernando says.

"Why? Because she's my sister! Marrying me means that you accept her as your sister too!", Tammy asks.

"Alright then... You got Bink with you?", Fernando, turning to Hondo, asks.

"Sure do, with the others!", Hondo answers.

"Others?", Fernando asks.

Bink runs up from in front of the first row where the walled pew begins. She is immediately followed by Angelica, Claes, Triela, Rico and a couple of others she did not recognize as part of the core group but knows of them otherwise. Except for Bink who was hugging on Tammy, the other girls stood around them. Hondo has starts to approach them. Gadget hides behind him.

"Where are your handlers? I don't believe that they would just let you go like that!", Fernando asks.

"They are here too, waiting by the front row.", Hondo answers.

"Just the handlers?", Fernando asks.

"Just the handlers.", Hondo answers.

The handlers starts to get up off the floor from their hiding spot against the wall of the first row of pews, all looking at them

"No Ferro, Olga, Priscilla or any of the support staff?", Fernando asks.

"You know that the ladies would get all mushy on this. Its just only the handlers, and that's only because the girls could not be here without them.", Hondo answers. "But there is one lady who came with me."

"Who?", Tammy asks.

Gadget steps out from behind Hondo, wearing her tight black dress she wore on the dates she had with Fernando. She reaches from behind her and puts a veiled tiara on Tammy, "Who you think?" They stare at each other for a moment. "Look. I'm sorry. I really am. I just want to be here... and I promise not to disrupt it.", Gadget pleads.

Tammy fixes the tiara and veil on her head, "I forgive you..."

The handlers approached them, taking their girls with them and into the first five rows of pews. Marco and Jean momentarily stood behind with their girls. From behind Hondo, in the aisle, Sabi and Tabi step out into view.

"I would not miss this for the world. Its hard to believe, but you, Tammy, are the first of us to get married while being part of Section Two Handlers.", Marco says.

"Come off it Marco. It is not she is part of the guys.", Jean says.

"I don't know about you, but to me she is.", Marco says.

"How about you two have a seat and we get this done.", Fernando says.

"You sure you don't want to work for us?", Jean asks.

"I already gave you an answer. It has not changed.", Fernando answers.

"I see.", Jean says.

"We're wasting time you know.", Fernando says.

"Alright, alright!", Jean says, heading back to his seat.

"Would you mind if I gave her away?", Marco asks.

Tammy nods.

"Alright then...", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to march up to the altar takes his place on the left side of it; his right. He signals Hondo to be behind and the right of him. Hondo quickly complies. Tammy whispers in Bink's ear, giving her directions to be right behind her as she walks down the aisle.

Then they continue as the Wedding March cycles over to the beginning just one more time. Marco escorts Tammy to the altar with Bink right behind her. He then gives her hand to Fernando and goes back to his seat in the first row with Angelica.

"Today we are gathered here to witness the creation of the holiest of bonds of marriage. Before we continue, I would like to say that there are too many around the world who don't take marriage seriously as they should. Whether it be for money, power or convenience, many do not marry for the union of marriage, many do not work upon their marriage as the single entity they have become. This is not Fernando who is married to Tammy or Tammy who has Fernando for a husband, but of the couple Fernando and Tammy are to be. In saying that, do you, Fernando G., take Tammy Squirrel to be your lawfully wedded wife; to love, honor and cherish; through rich or poor, through sickness and good health, for better or worse; for the rest of your remaining days until death do you apart?", the priest says and then asks.

"I do.", Fernando answers.

"Do you, Tammy Squirrel, take Fernando G.; to be your lawfully wedded husband; to love, honor and obey; through rich or poor, through sickness and good health, for better or worse; for the rest of your remaining days until death do you apart?", the priest asks.

"I do.", Tammy answers.

"If anyone here assembled has any reason as to why these two should not be allowed to the union of marriage, let them speak now or forever or forever hold their peace.", the priest says.

A moment of silence was given to see if anyone would make a statement, instead the sounds of guns from both cyborgs and handlers can be heard being drawn as everyone looks at each other and then at the rear of the door. Even Hondo and Bink had their pieces drawn, giving Gadget a glance.

The rear doors open, with an older gentleman and a young girl with long hair start to walk down the aisle, everyone turn to see them as he shouts out, "I hope I'm not too late! The meeting with the director of public safety and the prime minister took a bit long!"

"You're just in time, Chief Lorenzo.", Allsandro Ricci yells out. The other handlers and cyborgs look meanly at him. After everyone settle down, the priest continues with the ceremony.

"Where is the ring?", the priest asks.

"Oh, here it is.", Hondo answers, reaching into his pocket.

Bink snatches it from him and hands it to the priest. Tammy reached into her pocket and takes out the one she had for Fernando and hands it over to the priest as well. The priest holds up the rings.

"May these rings be the symbol of the embodiment of this union, a complete circle without end.", the priest says, reaching towards Tammy and Fernando's hands to put them on, "By the power invested in me by the Roman Catholic Church and the nation-state government of Italy, I now pronounce you man and wife. You can now kiss the bride."

Fernando steps and leans over to Tammy, lifting her veil before giving her as much of a passionate kiss he can give her. She responds in kind, lasting it just under a minute, as does the "Ooo's" from the handlers and cyborgs. They separate and look into each other's eyes.

"You two are now free to be husband and wife. Is the ceremony still going to happen in two days?", the priest asks.

Tammy can only nod while Fernando gives a verbal response, "Yes."

Hondo interrupts, "I don't know what you two have planned, but I have to get the girls back to the hideout and do some work myself."

The others began to gather about the altar as Fernando and Tammy sign the final part of their marriage certificate.

"Alright then, I'll see you later.", Fernando tells Hondo.

"Later? Aren't you two going off on your honeymoon to celebrate and consummate the marriage?", Hondo asks.

"Hondo, you got a lot to learn on what marriage is about.", Fernando answers.

"You don't want too?", Tammy asks.

"Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"You don't want to... Uhm... Consummate our marriage?", Tammy asks.

"I'm not going to force you into doing things you don't want to do.", Fernando answers.

"Consummate?", Bink asks.

"Uhm.. Bink... We spoke about that... You know... Trying to make squirrel puppies.", Tammy answers.

"Oh... So... You two are...", Bink says.

"Bink!", Gadget says from within the crowd.

"I want too only if he wants too.", Tammy says, looking at Gadget for a second.

"We got the rest of our lives to be making squirrel puppies. But right now we have the rest of the day to enjoy. Lunch, movie maybe, some shopping, dinner...", Fernando says.

"Work...", Tammy says, sadly.

"You don't have to return since you finished your reports along time ago.", Marco says.

"Wait a minute, I'm the Fratello Supervisor here!", Jean says.

"Alright then, what's your decision?", Marco asks.

"Err... Her work is done?", Jean asks.

"Checked it myself.", Marco answers.

"Then what is there left to do?", Jean asks.

"Just give them the rest of the day off.", Marco answers.

"Oh alright. But Tammy, there is a staff meeting tomorrow morning. Be there.", Jean says.

"No problem sir! Marco... Can you?", Tammy asks.

"Take care of Bink? Sure...", Marco asks.

"No, she's coming with us.", Fernando answers.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"This is a start for us as a family. Lets not be pushing responsibility around on others.", Fernando answers.

"But.", Tammy says.

"You want to be alone with me?", Fernando asks.

"Yes. Besides, they are my family too... In some sort of strange way. That's why we are all here as Fratello.", Tammy answers.

"Bink? You want to go with Marco or stay with us?", Fernando asks.

"I'll go with Marco.", Bink answers.

"There, its settled! Bink, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I want you to behave and do everything Marco tells you to do...", Tammy says.

"Yes... Tammy.", Bink says.

"Well, we got to go back to the hideout. Too much to do and get done.", Hondo says, walking away from the group. He takes Gadget by the wrist, almost hauling her away, "Come on, woman. They need their privacy." Sabi and Tabi follows.

"But!...", Gadget can be heard saying as she was taken away.

"I got some bad guys to beat up for some information...", One of the other handlers says, as he gathers his cyborg.

"Yeah, us too.", Some of the others follows the same way.

"See you at the compound.", Jean says, as he gathers Rico.

The priest gives copies of the paperwork to both Fernando and Tammy, which they put away. Marco adds to the lists of reasons to leave, "You two be careful out there and have fun. I've got work to do... Come on Angelica... Bink."

Marco starts to walk away from them.

"What do you have planned?", Tammy asks.

"Tell you the truth, nothing. I just wanted this part of us to be complete, that's all.", Fernando answers.

"Want too... Uhm... You know.", Tammy says.

"What?", Fernando asks.

"Rent out a hotel room and...", Tammy answers.

"I'm not exactly up to it. I mean I can be, I just don't want what we have to be a physical thing... You know what I mean?", Fernando asks.

"Are you OK?", Tammy asks.

"Yes, why ask?", Fernando asks.

"I don't know, you been behaving odd lately. I can't put my finger on it.", Tammy answers.

"Look... If you want me to prove that I love you, then lets go get that hotel room. But understand that my performance may not be up to par because I'm not 100% right now.", Fernando says.

"Is that it? You're not feeling well? I'm not asking you to... You know... Just be there with me... That is all.", Tammy asks.

"Lets go get some lunch or something. Then maybe we can get a room at the Roma Hilton for the rest of the day and watch TV or something.", Fernando answers.

Tammy gives Fernando a kiss on his lips.

Hondo headed out of the church and to his truck. He raced back to the hideout averaging 125mph, not because he was in a hurry but more for something to do.

He got there in one piece and pulled the truck into the garage. Gadget and the girls went onto the house. Hondo felt that it was working to hard at 125mph, even though it would do 190mph and he felt that it was a bit too top heavy for curves at speed, so he dug through the basement until he found what he needed. He set to work installing an adjustable height suspension. Hondo worked the rest of the day and into the next night on it finishing early morning hours.

He was tired afterward but didn't realize how tired. He sat down on a stool by the workbench and it hit him.

"I need to get a shower to get this grease off then I'll test it out. Think I need to set a moment to get up the energy.", he thought. He laid his head on his arms just for a moment to rest, and fell asleep. 


	159. Chapter 158

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 158: Preparations - Final 24 Hours<p>Fernando and Hondo take on the final 24 hours before the public ceremony. Much of the day was spent with Fernando explaining to Hondo how a certain piece of Time Traveling hardware that he gave him works.<p>

"Look, you can only open and close the portal for people to come through, not program your own set of coordinates and go willy nilly through out time. Bad enough we have Misao thinking she can do as she pleases in that.", Fernando says.

"I would not do that even if I could. I don't want to get lost out in Time.", Hondo says.

"Its simple, really. You put in the time/date, and location you want to be and the portal opens up to send you there. But there are certain rules you must learn before I can entrust you on that. But for now, this will only open a portal to the café so that the people there can come here for the wedding.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, speaking of that, isnt this a moot point since you two are married?", Hondo asks.

"It may be, but I want her to have a wedding ceremony like no other. Marrying her was just for ourselves, but for the doubters and the Neigh-Sayers and the nonbelievers, tomarrow's wedding ceremony is for them as well. You know how it is, even when Rose went out with you, there were those who were against it.", Fernando answers.

"Yeah- you can say that again.", Hondo says.

"So, you understand how it works?", Fernando pointing to the device.

"Yes.", Hondo says.

"Good. I'll have the Italian police keep the exits guarded against those who would want to sneak out and enjoy the sights without a valid passport.", Fernando says.

"Good.", Hondo says.

"Anything else?", Fernando asks.

"How was it?", Hondo asks.

"How was what?", Fernando asks.

"Your honeymoon.", Hondo answers.

"Look, even if I kiss and tell, I won't. All we did was have lunch and had a day to ourselves in a hotel room at the Roma Hilton doing nothing. I don't know Hondo, these headaches have been getting worst than before.", Fernando says.

"You having one of those time psycho things?", Hondo asks.

"Temporal Psychosis, and as far as I can tell, no. Its just a headache, and it seems to get worse everyday.", Fernando answers.

"Maybe you should see a doc about them.", Hondo says.

"Like hell no... I don't like to be poked, probed and prodded, connected to machines that show nothing and then be told that there is nothing they can find while giving me some medication that I am allergic too.", Fernando says.

"At least you can have your daughter look you over.", Hondo says.

"I don't want her to worry, and then tell Tammy and have her worry too.", Fernando says.

"So, there is something seriously wrong with you that you don't want others not to know.", Hondo says.

"I'm fine. Its that I just get these headaches every so often, and need my rest to make them go away.", Fernando says.

"And you have not been resting, even though you to go your room and lay on your bed.", Hondo says.

"Now you're getting it.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... sounds to me you got yourself wrapped up in this marriage.", Hondo says.

"Its many things, including the marriage. But if it were not the for the other things, the marriage would not be an issue.", Fernando says.

"You should be having this talk with your wife and not with me.", Hondo says.

"I will when next we meet.", Fernando says.

After a pause of silence, "Let go get the tuxedoes.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, we can do that.", Hondo says.

Fernando and Hondo clean up the dining table from the electronics they were tinkering with. Soon they were at the wedding store picking up their tuxedoes and other final arrangements. Soon they were on their way home, where Hondo tells Fernando to go catch up on some rest. Fernando does his best, though he spends several hours staring at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow's the big day. After the wedding ceremony happens then it's homeward bound.", Hondo thinks as he starts getting his stuff packed as well as a few other things.

He stashes all his clothes and a few of his guns behind the seat in the pickup. He fills his bags with special computer parts and other odd bits of technology. He needs the pickup tomorrow but he had a crate to pack stuff into. He manages to disguise guns as other metal objects like lamps, easels, tri-pods, etc. It takes him a good part of the day, but he get a lot of stuff in there. There was a bit of other stuff he could have used, but couldn't fit. "Maybe if one day I can come back for that helicopter I'll get that stuff then.", he thought.

After he was done and the crate sent to the ship and the other mini copters and whatever else he can get away with stashing it all in his truck, he gets done. He gets Marco at the SWA Compound to do him a favor and get the old war bird he left back by the coast on the ship that he was to head back on. It took Hondo a bit of talking but Marco agrees to do it. After the negotiations, Hondo sits in the easy chair with his legs hanging over the edge and found a good program on the history channel.

Hours later the NSA Agents came to get Charles and Alex II computers and their belongings. As they put it in the truck, Charles and Widget came down with their plane tickets to Washington DC. They head to their car, saying "Well Hondo, see you and Fernando in the states some day."

They got into their car with their suitcases and drive off.

Alex II came with his suitcase as he puts it in his car, "See you later Hondo and Fernando. Tell Tammy I said 'Bye.' too."

He drives off to the airport, after Charles and Widget. The NSA Agents drive off in the truck, following them. 


	160. Chapter 159

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 159: The Day of the Wedding.<p>Everyone is gathered at Church of St. Francis of Assisi for the wedding of Tammy P. Squirrel and Fernando G. A time portal at the foyer of the church is allowing visitors and guests from The Café to enter the church. The first ten rows of pews are set for family and close friends, with the right side for the groom and the left side for the bride. Hondo sits at the steps of the alter with a shotgun on his lap along with a tiny palmtop to control the dimensional portal as per Fernando's instructions. Bink held the wedding rings, and sat in the back row with Rose and the other maids of honor. The other cyborgs were there with her as flower girls and ring bearer's protector. The organ played various selections from Beethoven, Bach and Mozart in a very low volume.<p>

Gadget was already there in her black dress, with her husband Chip and the rest of the Rangers in the third row of Tammy's side. Several tough looking mice and squirrels were in the 3rd and 4th rows of the Fernando's side; old friends of his from a more adventurous days of his youth. With names like 'The Night Runner', 'El Toro', 'Whiskey Tango Foxtrot' and 'The Shadow', they were pretty much left to their own. The captains of the naval fleet that was on Italy's shore were also in attendance. Up above in the rafters was Tinkerbell along with the Fairy Queen Mab and several fairies, adding to the special effect for the day.

Neither the bride nor groom has yet to arrive, as the crowd grew larger. Charles was warned about not inciting Fernando friends, but decides for himself how tough they are. He walks up to them and looks at them from the aisle.

"Hmph... Just a bunch of punk squirrels in leather jackets and trench coats.", Charles says to himself out loud .

They turn to face him, the smallest of the group, The Shadow, steps up to him, "What was that, boy?"

"I said, just a "bunch of punk squirrels in leather jackets and trench coats.' What to make something about it?", Charles challenges. Alex II steps up behind Charles for support. Fernando's friends gather behind The Shadow.

"Ooo... look at dat. A wee little dragon.", a black squirrel says, then crosses his arms, showing a sew in dragon's wings on his jacket. "The dragon who I killed for these wings was ten times your size. Now go away before we sprinkle Dragon's Bane on you, just to be nice." The Shadow pulls out a small bag from his pocket, from the dragon's nose gagging odor, Charles knows what it was: Dragon's Bane. A crowd of double barreled sawed-off shot guns rest on The Shadow's shoulders, aimed at Charles.

"Yo, We be friends of the groom. The Bride's side is on that side.", the white squirrel known as Whiskey Tango Foxtrot says to him, pointing to the other side.

Marco steps in between them, leading Charles and Alex II away, "Lets leave Fernando's friends alone before we end up having a wedding and a funeral."

Tammy was at her SWA Dorm with Priscilla getting prepared for her big day. She stands in front of a barrowed full-length mirror to examine how she looks in her bridal dress. She tries to fluff out her gown, but can't seem to shake off her nervousness.

"You have to relax, Tammy. No one likes a nervous bride.", Priscilla says.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not getting married!", Tammy says.

"You look fine. You'll be fine...", Priscilla says.

"But what if I mess up?", Tammy asks.

"You won't.", Priscilla answers.

After a second of silence between the two, "You got everything?", Priscilla asks.

"Everything?", Tammy asks.

"You know- Something old, something new, something barrowed, something blue.", Priscilla answers.

"I think so.", Tammy says.

"So, what you got?", Priscilla asks.

"Huh?", Tammy asks.

"What you got that is old?", Priscilla asks.

"Oh... Wait... Uhm... I got my sweat sox on.", Tammy answers.

"How romantic.", Priscilla says, sarcastically.

"Seriously, these shoes are uncomfortable. At least the sox provide some padding.", Tammy says.

"OK... How about something new?", Priscilla asks.

"The wedding dress, of course.", Tammy answers.

"Good... Something barrowed?", Priscilla asks.

"Ferro lent me her gun.", Tammy answers, holding out her open purse to Priscilla.

"I see where this marriage is going.", Priscilla says.

"Ferro insisted. How could I say no?", Tammy asks.

"I'll have a talk to her about that after the wedding. How about something blue?", Priscilla asks.

"My underwear...", Tammy answers.

"How is that possible- such a contrast would be seen through the dress.", Priscilla says.

"Its a light sky blue...", Tammy says.

"It should be dark blue.", Priscilla says.

"Does it?", Tammy asks.

"Alright... You don't have to change them. At least it is blue...", Priscilla answers.

"Anything else?", Tammy asks.

"I think that's it.", Priscilla answers.

Tammy sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror. Priscilla takes Tammy by the hand and starts leading her out the door.

"Come on girl, you don't want to be late to your own wedding.", Priscilla says.

Tammy needs help and had to walk slow in her high heels, though some would not consider three inches as a high heel shoe. Eventually they make their way to the front of the SWA Dormitory where a stretch limousine was waiting for them, driven by Amedeo. Once inside the vehicle, Amedeo drives them to the church. 


	161. Chapter 160

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 160: The Day of the Wedding II.<p>Fernando was at the safe house preparing for his big day. He was already dressed except for his tuxedo jacket, which rested on the back of one of the dining room chairs. His gun was in its shoulder holster, waiting to be put on, on the table by the jacket. He had made for himself a small snack of roast beef and Swiss cheese with wine, taking his time in eating it. The Porsche was parked outside waiting for him at the driveway.<p>

A knock was at the door, which perturbed Fernando, as there should be nobody knocking on the door, especially on this day of all days. He slowly walks over to the door, checking the security monitors, finding a redheaded mouse at the door. Without his glasses being on, he could hardly made out the details of the woman outside. But as such, he thought of her to be no threat, so he walks over to the door and opens it.

"How can I help you?", Fernando asks.

"Don't you remember me?", the red-haired mouse asks.

"Anne? It can't be...", Fernando asks.

"Why? Because you killed me?", Anne asks.

"I did what had to be done- you took Tammy's gun and was going to use it.", Fernando answers.

"Does that make it justifiable?", Anne asks.

"I did what I had to do, Anne. I don't expect you to forgive me in that.", Fernando answers.

"But I do forgive you.", Anne says.

"You do?", Fernando asks.

"Can I come in? I need some rest. The injuries you gave me tire me out so easily.", Anne asks.

"Well, uhm...", Fernando answers.

"Oh, you busy? Got company or something?", Anne asks.

"I'm about to leave in a few minutes... For a wedding.", Fernando answers.

"Yours?", Anne asks.

"Afraid so.", Fernando answers.

"Who is she? Is she that redheaded squirrel... What her name... Tammy?", Anne asks.

"It is.", Fernando answers.

"I can wait with you. I would like to go and see it happen... You and her getting married.", Anne says.

Fernando glances over to the alarm panel, which says that Anne was not carrying anything that could be considered as a weapon. He then walks away from the door, leaving it open. Anne enters the place behind him, not closing the door. She follows him to the dining area.

"Can I have something to drink, water would be best.", Anne says.

"Uhm, hold on.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks around the service island into the kitchen and gets out a clean glass for her. He fills it with ice and then water. Anne had found his gun neatly holstered away on the table. She quietly removes it from the holster and takes aim at him. He turns to put the glass on the service island, seeing Anne having his weapon already aimed at him.

"You don't want to do that.", Fernando says.

"I don't? Understand where I am. You killed my lover and then you tried to kill me.", Anne asks.

"If he did not pull out his gun, then I would not had killed him.", Fernando answers.

"You had your gun between my breasts, he was trying to defend me!", Anne says.

"All I wanted was answers, I did not wanted to shoot you. But since your kind of people only listen to ideas at the business end of a gun, I had little choice.", Fernando says.

"You want those answers? Yes, it was one of our bombs. We wanted to blow up that plane out of the skies with the SWA personnel in it. We wanted to end the Frankensteinian work that they do. It is not fair what they do to those girls. They had to be stopped, their work had to end.", Anne asks.

"At the price of innocent lives?", Fernando asks.

"Innocent people always get hurt when opposing sides clash.", Anne answers.

"You knew that I was to pilot that plane back, didn't you?", Fernando asks.

"The cockpit would have remained intact in the explosion, you are a flying squirrel, you would have survived.", Anne answers.

"But not my daughter.", Fernando says.

"Daughter?", Anne asks.

"Dr. Aiesha G. She was part of the group trying to undo the conditioning and cyborgnetic implants of the girls.", Fernando answers.

"She would have survived.", Anne says.

"How so?", Fernando asks.

"She's a flying squirrel like you, she would have flown like you would have.", Anne answers.

"She is only half flying squirrel. She would have landed too hard in the water and be killed from the impact. That is if she would not have been killed or hurt by the initial explosions that would have taken out the fuel tanks, spilling flaming fuel into the passenger section.", Fernando says.

"You lie.", Anne says.

"And you're letting yourself be blinded by your own actions.", Fernando says.

"Like you know what it is like to be blind. You just wear those glasses just for show.", Anne says.

"Think what you like.", Fernando says.

"Think what I know.", Anne says.

"What about Tammy?", Fernando asks.

"What about her?", Anne asks.

"She would have been on that flight too. All she ever wanted was to recover her sister Bink.", Fernando answers.

"Innocent lives have to pay the price when they agree with the guilty.", Anne says.

"At the time, she did not side with them. She only wanted to recover her sister Bink from them. Now you are going to deny her a marriage, a family, and happiness? If you are going to kill me then go a head and just do it. You are no better than the terrorists you build your bombs for. Or you can be better than them and put the gun down.", Fernando asks.

"You denied me those things when you killed Franco. Now tell me, Fernando. Are you afraid to die?", Anne asks.

"No I am not.", Fernando answers.

Tammy arrives at the church. Thirty minutes from when she sat down in the limousine. With help from Priscilla she walks into the church to the awaiting group of bridesmaids. The signal is given, and the wedding march begins to play. The bridesmaids and their men take their position, and start walking down the aisle. Bink and the ring bearer's protectors follow them to deliver the rings to priest waiting at the alter. He takes the rings from the ornamental pillow they rested on that Bink carried, placed on the alter to be blessed during the ceremony. Then it was Tammy's turn, being escorted to the altar by Marco. Perhaps no lovelier bride had walks down the aisle on that day, or perhaps before or since.

The crowd remained silent as she walks down the aisle, sensing something was not right. Fernando was not to be found there waiting for her. With little to do, everyone waited.

After 15 minutes, Hondo calls Fernando's cell phone. There was no answer, furthermore it went straight to the answering machine, meaning that it was not on.

"Maybe he's on his way...", Tammy says.

"Yeah, maybe.", Hondo says.

Marco leans over to Hondo, whispering, "I'll send somebody to check the safe house."

"Do so.", Hondo whispers back.

Marco steps away from the aisle and makes a cell call to Amedeo, who was in the limo, waiting for the services to end so he can finish his task. Amedeo takes his orders and drives away in the limousine to the safe house, taking his time to make sure that a certain Black Porsche 928 GTL does not pass him along the way. Also because the limousine is not the best vehicle to be flying down the highway with. It takes him almost an hour to get there where it usually takes 30 minutes or less at break neck triple digit speed.

"Hondo, can't you open up a portal to the safe house with that thing?", Tammy asks.

"It is only set to The Café coordinates. I don't know how to use this thing other than turn it on and off.", Hondo answers.

Tammy takes it from him and looks at its screen. There was nothing there that she could have understood other than a large 'OPEN/CLOSE' button on the lower right. Hondo slowly reaches it to take it from her. They continue to wait. One of the alter boys brings over a chair for Tammy to sit down on.

Another 45 minutes had passed, the silence of the church broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Marco answers it, as it was his.

"Yes, Amedeo. I see. No, stay there until further orders. Guard the place until we arrive.", Marco says.

Marco walks over to Hondo and whispers to his ear. After being told, Hondo pulls the slide on the gun, advancing a round into the empty chamber. He then starts to walk up the aisle. Rose breaks away from the bridesmaids group and goes on after him.

"What's going on?", Tammy asks.

Marco steps over to her, takes her hands, and turns to the crowd.

"Family, friends, guests... I am sorry to say that there will not be a wedding today. You can all go home now. Tammy, come with me.", Marco says.

"What do you mean.", Tammy says.

Marco signals to the SWA members to gather, and take Tammy away through a rear exit. The priest and Fernando's daughter Aiesha was told to go with them. Tammy is placed into Hillshire's Mercedes station wagon with Marco behind the wheel and is taken the safe house with the others following behind at triple digital speeds. They arrive there in less than 20 minutes.

Amedeo was guarding the door. The Porsche was sent back into its rear parking space, along with Hondo's pickup truck and the limousine. Marco veers off to the front of the house, helping Tammy to get out of the car when they stopped. Others begin to arrive, running past Amedeo into the house, but are stopped at the dining room table by Hondo yielding his shotgun at them.

"Nobody is to go beyond this point! Nobody!", Hondo says.

Marco brings Tammy in, and is allowed to go past Hondo and Rose. They walk around the dining table and the service island getting into view of the kitchen area. They stop there for the moment, staring at the floor. Tammy starts to get hysterical, "No... No..! NO!"

She ducks down behind the island where no one can see her other than Marco. It sounds to the others that she was dragging something heavy, before crying out loud, "IT CAN'T BE! NO!"

Hondo lets down his gun, giving the others the cue to go past. They all gather around the service island or behind Marco who was not letting anyone go past him.

Tammy was kneeling on the floor, her wedding dress and hands covered in blood as she cradles a Fernando next to her. It was hard to tell where he was wounded as his white wedding shirt was totally red, soaked in blood, as was the floor around him. His body was already cold. Tammy continues to hold him close to her, crying. The white wedding dress, ruined.

The priest and Aiesha finally arrive with the final members of the SWA. Aiesha was taken immediately to Tammy's side where she sees what's going on. She reaches over to her father's hand and takes a pulse reading, finding nothing but a cold touch to it. She slowly puts his hand down, wiping her eye from behind her glasses, and steps away from the scene to the private area behind the kitchen. She tries to be professional about her father being dead, but professionalism eludes her as she runs into the bathroom to cry.

Gadget arrives on her own with the heads of the Rescue Rangers with her. She makes her way by pushing and shoving those in her way out of the way. Finally she stands behind Marco, who she gives an elbow to the ribs to get him out the way to where she stands behind Tammy holding Fernando in her arms. "My god...", Gadget says to herself. She slowly kneels down next to her friend and holds her, while tears run down from her closed eyes.

Of all the wedding guests and visitors, the one least expected to come, does and has arrived with Gadget and the others. She had literally flown there, and flies over everyone, hovering over Tammy and Fernando. If maybe she would have arrived earlier, she could have done something, but at this late stage she cannot. Only taking him back to Never Never Land to the Fairy Queen Mab would something be possible, but that is only if the room was full of believers, which it was not.

This scene lasted for almost an hour, as a private ambulance arrives to pick up Fernando's body. Though the others stepped away from him, Tammy held on fast to him, refusing to let him go. Marco had to pull her off him screaming as they placed him on the gurney. She manages to break away from Marco as they rolled the body to the ambulance. She chases after them and catches up as they loaded him to the back of the ambulance. They did not argued with her as she pulled Ferro's gun from her purse, and allowed her to ride with him to the SWA Medical facility, where an autopsy would be conducted. The house empties out, as the members of the SWA and the friends take to their vehicles to make the second trip to the SWA medical compound.

Tammy was found alone in a waiting room next to the operating room, where Fernando was connected to several machines trying to bring life back into him. It was a mad and failed attempt to do the impossible- bring Fernando back to life. One by one Tammy and Fernando's friends arrive at the waiting room. She sat alone in a chair furthest from the connecting operating room, keeping the swinging doors in view. Hondo stood by the door with his shotgun in hand as the girls sat around Tammy, who was no longer crying but very quiet and unresponsive. Dr. Bianchi comes out of the operating room in his surgical gown.

"There was nothing we could do for him.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Of course not, he was dead for almost an hour when we found him, over two hours when he was brought here. You could not bring him back- You're not god.", Hondo says.

"Excuse me sir.", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Excuse yourself! Now who do we see about funeral arrangements.", Hondo says.

"I can understand your anger...", Dr. Bianchi says.

"Me being angry is having you in there while you pals remove buckshot out of your ass. Now about funeral arrangements.", Hondo says.

Dr. Bianchi gulps.

"Hondo!", Rose says.

"Funeral arrangements are already being made. I just need to speak with the next of kin.", Dr. Bianchi says.

The girls looks at Aiesha for the moment, who was shaking her head at the prospect of planning out a funeral for her father. Instead, she points to Tammy. Dr. Bianchi looks at Tammy, and the mess she was in.

"Tammy, would you want to come to my office?", Dr. Bianchi asks.

Tammy just looks at him as if she were a little girl and somebody stole her favorite stuffed animal from her. Slowly she gets up, and walks towards him, taking Aiesha's hand and leading her to the office. They spend hours there, mostly in nonverbal communications, until arrangements are made. 


	162. Chapter 161

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 161: Three days later...<p>Fernando's safe house was turn into a crime scene, which the SWA was in charge of the investigation. The CIA stepped into the investigation as well, as it was their safe house the murder was committed, meeting heavy resistance from the SWA. During the investigation, there were many things that were found missing.<p>

-Fernando's American Arms Model 1984 .45 automatic.

Ballistic Forensics had found that the gun used to kill him was his own weapon, which was not found in neither the house, in any of the park vehicles in the garage, in the parking lot, or anywhere with two miles of the murder scene. Questioning of all those in the house at the time Fernando was found, no one seen the gun anywhere when they arrived.

-Server Security Logs.

With the house being fully automated, videos and sensors logs are always being generated. It is the actual hard drives that contains these logs and videos that were missing.

-One of the Micro-copters was missing from its bin. Though several were missing when they first arrived there, Hondo inventoried the supplies, finding and listing 4 micro-copters, two with engines and two without, all he had been working on during his free time. It is one with a working engine that missing.

-Fernando's Time Traveling Laptop.

A very dangerous device in the wrong hands. Though biometrically tied to Fernando's DNA, and self-destruct if tampered with, it is not exactly hacker proof. But such a hacker would have to be up to par with Fernando's abilities.

Autopsy showed that Fernando died from a single gunshot wound to the chest by a hollow point .45 bullets he uses, that ruptured the top of the left Atrium and the bottom of the Aorta. Death was instant, according to the report, which also sites secondary injuries to him that would also be fatal: shattered broncule tube, shattered 7th Thoracic vertebrae with accompanying nerve damage. Tammy prepared for his funeral and buried him at the empty grave that beared his name, adding their wedding date as a second Date of Death. With help of the SWA, Tammy marriage to Fernando was moved on paper after the funeral, with the planned wedding date as the official day of marriage. Those who arrived to attend the wedding, went to funeral at the same church. A party was held at the safe house as per his wishes, but no one was in the partying mood. Without Fernando to program a travel portal, everyone arrived by Air Italia 747. Everyone just ate, says a few words of respect and then left. Fernando was buried in a coffin made from Grenadilla wood.

Because of the SWA publicizing Fernando's murder, the CIA Secret Safe House was no longer secret nor safe for its intended use. As compensation for her loss, it was decided that it would be given to Tammy. Whether she kept it or immediately sold it remains to be seen, as it would be her prerogative as what to do with it. For now, it just remains as it was before. Much of the technology within remained intact as much of it was old cold war tech, but still useful in the right hands. Only things that were taken was the weapons of assorted firearms and ammunitions, and much of that was taken by the SWA. The cars were kept in the garage of the safe house for now; including the Black Porsche 928GTL, Dark Blue Jaguar XJ-V12, and the Bright Red Alfa Romero 2001 Spyder. 


	163. Chapter 162

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 162: The End of the Beginning and the Beginning of the End.<p>Tammy wears the wedding and engagement rings that were given to her by somebody who cared, as she also beared his name. Furthermore, she was back home at The Café for the interim, but still working for the SWA as she attends college to finish off her Premedical and Biological studies.<p>

Bink was ever present at her side, armed and ready for action, guarding her older sister better than any trained guard dog would. Once in a while they have to return to Italy, mainly for Bink's medical needs, which only the SWA can provide, but also for minor missions for them to do as well.

They have their choices of living space between the tree-house they grew up in, The Café's accommodations, the SWA Dormitories or Fernando's safe house in Rome which she finally decided to keep for herself, and maybe perhaps to that special someone if she would ever allow herself to be special to someone ever again.

Aiesha takes to herself at Fernando's tree house, doing her job as medical doctor at the hospital she works for and at The Café's clinic. She knows that in Fernando's All-Time State that he would return, but the question is, in what condition? Temporal Psychosis is at its worst when a death is involved, and as such that psychosis can lead to other character defects in his personality. But who knows, the current dead Fernando seems to have dealt with the ramification better than the first, who was her real father, but the second took to the task of being Fernando right down to every fault, issue and responsibility. Perhaps the same will apply to the third? 


	164. Chapter 163

GsB II: Acorns and Ergot.  
>Chapter 163: Six Weeks Later...<p>A bright flash of light appears midway between The Café and Fernando's tree house. There stood a blind male flying squirrel bent down in pain and pressing his temples.<p>

"Damn you, Fernando! What have you done to me this time?", Blind Flying Squirrel says out loud. 


End file.
